Twins Alert!
by Zoccshan
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata. Uchiha kembar yang menyusahkan. Karena ada masalah, mereka memilih untuk menutup diri dan pindah sekolah. Tapi bagaimana kalau di tempat barunya ada Naruto dan Sakura yang berlomba dulu-duluan macarin mereka? "Iya. Kita akan ke rumah Sasuke dan Hinata. Lalu kita menginap di sana." SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina. CHAP 19 UP! R&R?
1. Si Kembar Uchiha

**Summary :**

**Sasuke dan Hinata. Uchiha kembar yg menyusahkan. Karena ada masalah, mereka memilih untuk menutup diri dan pindah sekolah. Tapi bagaimana kalau di tempat barunya ada Naruto dan Sakura yang berlomba dulu-duluan macarin mereka?**

.

.

Angin bertiup pelan, membawa kesejukan ke arah gedung sekolah yang bernama Oto _High School_. Dan di bawah keteduhan para awan yang senantiasa menutup sinar matahari, di sanalah Shikamaru semakin kencang menguap.

Ya, siswa berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas itu lagi-lagi harus kuat menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Kalau di kelas sih ia bisa tidur kapan saja, namun tidak saat bertugas seperti ini—sebagai OSIS yang menjaga piket di koridor terdepan.

Tugasnya sederhana, mencatat siapa aja yang datang terlambat. Tapi saking gampangnya, beginilah rasa bosan yang ia dapat.

Di jam 08.00, koridor tentu saja sepi—menyisakan suasana hening yang sangat terasa. Palingan kalau bukan suara decitan kursi saat ia menegakan badan, pastinya Chouji yang sedang menggerutukan sesuatu.

"Aah, Shikamaru! Jaga piket ternyata membosankan!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Aku kan ngga menyuruhmu ikut ke sini, Chouji..."

"Huh, seharusnya kau senang aku mau berbaik hati ikut..." Ia menggumam, tapi Shikamaru malah menutup kedua matanya.

Sambil cemberut, ia meletakkan pipi tembamnya ke lipatan tangan, mengarahkan pandangan ke gerbang masuk sekolah. "Ayolaah! Ada yang telat dong! Aku kan mau coba marahin orang..."

Dan sepertinya harapan Chouji terkabul. Setelah lima menit terlewat, muncullah dua orang berseragam Oto _High School_ yang berjalan begitu saja menuju gedung belajar. Cepat-cepat ia senggol bahu Shikamaru, berniat membangunkannya.

"Eh, Shikamaru! Lihat, ada dua mangsa yang baru datang..."

Shikamaru berdecak, tapi akhirnya ia melirikkan matanya ke arah yang ditunjuk Chouji. Tapi sesaat ia mengetahui 'siapa' yang pria berbadan tambun itu maksud, pupil matanya melebar—rasa kantuknya langsung hilang seketika.

Jelas sekali raut wajah Shikamaru sangat berbeda dengan Chouji yang sedang menyiapkan tampang galak ala OSIS kejam.

Sekedar info, Chouji adalah anak baru di kelas XII, jadi ia belum tau apa-apa tentang ini.

Tapi Shikamaru tau, karena dua orang yang baru datang tadi adalah...

Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Uchiha.

Kembar yang paling disegani di seantero sekolah.

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo **

**Naruto ****by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**FIRS****T.** Si Kembar Uchiha

.

.

"WOOII! CEPET SEDIKIT KALAU JALAN! KALIAN TUH UDAH TELAT SEJAM, TAU!"

Shikamaru dikagetkan oleh teriakan Chouji yang kelewat semangat.

"_BAKA_! Jangan mereka!" Shikamaru menggeram, tidak lupa memberikan sebuah jitakan di kepala Chouji. Yang dipukul cuma bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa sih!? Kita kan lagi piket! Wajar dong kalau bersikap kayak tadi!"

Niatnya ia mau menjawab protesan Chouji, tapi karena melihat kedua sosok itu sudah semakin mendekat ke arah meja piket, Shikamaru berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Terserahlah, yang penting aku ngga ikutan..." Tanpa memberi keterangan lebih, ia berjalan menuju toilet yang letaknya di ujung lantai satu.

Shikamaru memang sedang kabur—tentu saja, alasannya hanya satu...

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui Sasuke dan Hinata? Tentu saja hanya para murid yang belum bersekolah sampai sebulan di sini—seperti Chouji, si _newbie._

Setelah Shikamaru menghilang di belokan, Chouji mendengus. Balik ke tugas awal, ia meluruskan pandangannya ke arah si kembar yang ternyata sudah berjalan melewati meja piket.

"Hei! Kalian berdua, ke sini sebentar!"

Awalnya si pemilik mata _onyx_ tidak mau mendengar dan terus melangkah. Namun karena adiknya menoleh dan menuruti panggilan Chouji, mau tidak maupun ia juga menghentikan langkahnya. Kini sudah jelas, di hadapan Chouji ini ada dua manusia berambut senada—biru gelap. Yang wajahnya terlihat sinis adalah sang kakak, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan yang berprawakan lembut adalah Hinata Uchiha.

"Iya, ada apa?"

Saat melihat Hinata, semua anggota tubuh Chouji lemas mendadak. Kekagumannya bertambah sesaat mata mereka saling berpandangan. Kalau boleh memuji, siswi berambut panjang di depannya ini benar-benar seperti puteri dari kerajaan antah-berantah.

Segala pujian itu langsung disimpannya dalam hati di saat ia melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Chouji mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali berusaha mempertegas wajah galaknya. "Kalian itu telat, dan kenapa bisa-bisanya jalan sesantai tadi, hah!?"

Hinata menunduk takut, sedangkan Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka.

"Isi lembaran ini." Chouji menurunkan nada suaranya. Dan saat ia menyodorkan sebuah pena ke tangan Hinata, pria _chubby_ itu tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Namamu siapa?"

**BRAKH!**

_Jackpot_.

Usaha yang sangat payah untuk mengajak seorang nona Uchiha berkenalan. Apalagi di depan kembarannya.

Lihat apa akibatnya; meja piket terbalik oleh tendangan Sasuke, menyisakan wajah Chouji yang pucat dan berlumur keringat dingin. Akhirnya Chouji tau kenapa Shikamaru kabur tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa-apa. Sasuke—yang adalah pelaku dari semua ini—hanya tersenyum. Ya, senyuman sinis. Lalu ia raih kerah baju milik Chouji, dan menariknya mendekat.

"Kami udah telat..." Suara pelan tadi seperti alunan lagu neraka bagi Chouji seorang. "Jadi, lebih baik kau jangan memperlambat waktu kami lagi." Lalu ia lepas kerahnya dengan kasar. "Kalau ngga, kau akan tau akibatnya."

**Glek.**

"I-Iya, pasti kok! Tenang aja!"

"Hn, bagus." Sasuke meneruskan perjalanannya sambil menarik Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menoleh lagi. "Dan juga, jangan pernah berpikir untuk kembali menyentuh Hinata dengan tangan kotormu."

Chouji langsung merinding seketika. Ia sedang takut, tentunya. Lalu setelah kedua orang itu sudah melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah, barulah Shikamaru muncul bersama tatapan seriusnya.

"Udah kubilang jangan tegur mereka, kan? Walaupun masih kelas X, mereka memang kembar yang paling ditakutin di sini. Apalagi si Sasuke itu..."

Chouji menjawab dengan wajah tertekuk. "Lalu kenapa kau larinya ngga ngajak-ngajak, eh?"

Ia berdecak. "_Mendokusai_..."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

"Mn... Sasuke-_nii_?"

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menaiki tangga di depan Hinata menoleh tanpa suara, membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_nii_ marah padanya? Aku kasihan... padahal dia lucu seperti boneka Lotso."

Kali ini Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Udahlah, jangan bicarain dia. Aku ini kakakmu, mengerti? Lagi pula dia mirip boneka Lotso dari mana, hah?"

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang tadi, itu malah menjadi sisi lucu yang membuat Hinata tertawa pelan.

Dan sesampainya di depan kelas yang bertuliskan lab kimia, Sasuke membuka pintu dengan dorongan malas.

Awalnya ia mengira murid-murid sekelasnya masih ada di lab komputer—seperti apa yang tertulis di jadwal pelajaran. Namun tampaknya kali ini berbeda, karena semua orang, termasuk salah satu guru ter-_killer_ di Oto _High _sudah ada di posisinya; depan _whiteboard_ dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Dimulai dari matanya yang memberikan tatapan tajam, sang guru mengeluarkan suara beratnya. "Sasuke. Hinata. Maju ke depan."

Mereka yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian mulai berjalan menuju ke hadapan guru berambut hitam panjang tersebut. "Hinata, apa kau terlambat?"

"Ngga."

"DIAM, SASUKE! Saya bertanya ke Hinata, bukan kau!"

Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Kami tuh anak kembar dan tinggal di rumah yang sama. Jadi udah pasti kami berangkat bareng, bodoh."

"DIAM DAN KELUAR!"

Semua murid di kelas menelan ludah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang selalu membentak Sasuke dengan nada benci.

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung berdecih sekaligus berbalik untuk menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah pria itu meninggalkan kelas, Orochimaru-_sensei_ langsung memijat keningnya sendiri dan mengulang pertanyaan tadi.

"Hinata, apa kau terlambat?"

Pertanyaan tersebut terdengar sinis, tapi untungnya tidak terkandung bentakan.

"I-Iya, _Sensei_..." Jawab Hinata yang sudah menunduk.

Tanpa Sasuke, rasanya Hinata bagaikan orang pincang yang kehilangan tongkat—sudah lemah, ditambah kehilangan penopang hidupnya. Tapi memang begitulah kembaran dari Sasuke Uchiha itu.

"Nah, kau dihukum. Bersihkan ruangan lab saya yang ada di sana."

"Mm..." Hinata sedikit mengadah lalu mengangguk.

Ia ambil sapu yang ada di sudut ruangan lalu kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk beberapa barang yang tergeletak bebas di meja. "_Sensei_, apa barang-barang ini perlu dipindahkan?"

Orochimaru-_sensei_ menggeleng. "Kau cukup bersihkan sampah-sampah di lantai."

"Baik, Orochimaru-_sen...sei_—eh?"

**Dukh.**

Kalimat Hinata yang terhenti membuat semua orang yang ada di lab menoleh.

Hinata kesandung, dan bagaikan bergerak _slow motion_, mereka dapat melihat secara jelas bagaimana Hinata menyenggol meja praktek, menyebabkan papannya terbalik sehingga semua barang-barang mulai beterbangan.

Lalu—

**PRANG PRANG PRANG!**

Hinata yang terjatuh mulai berani sedikit membuka mata, menatap kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya. Semua barang-barang seperti pipet, tabung reaksi, cawan petri pecah berhamburan di sekitarnya, mewarnai lantai dengan berbagai pecahan benda maupun cairan kimia.

Oh, untunglah itu hasil percobaan sederhana yang berisikan garam dan air.

"Uchiha... Hinata..." Desis seseorang yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah menahan amarah.

"A-Ano, _sensei_..." Dengan gelalapan ia segera berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badan berkali-kali di hadapan sang guru. "M-Maaf... aku ngga sengaja—"

"KELUAR DAN SUSUL KAKAKMU!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama bikin susah.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Hinata yang baru saja keluar langsung segera menutup pintu. Sesudahnya ia bersandar, sekedar menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena peristiwa barusan.

Rasanya benar-benar memalukan apabila kau memecahkan barang di depan umum seperti itu. Untungnya hanya beberapa yang tertawa, itupun langsung terhenti karena terkena bentakan maut Orochimaru-_sensei_.

Lalu dengan setengah berlari ia berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai tiga, juga menuruni tangga agar dapat ke lantai satu. Tapi, tampaknya ia harus kembali menyesal sudah berani-beraninya berlari—padahal ia sangat payah di nilai olahraga.

**Set!**

Kakinya tersandung.

Karena kali ini dia tersandung di tengah-tengah tangga, sasaran yang akan dihantamnya kali ini adalah lantai dasar dan juga para anak tangga. Namun nyatanya saat ia akan jatuh, muncullah ketiga siswa yang langsung menjadi alasnya mendarat.

"UWAH!"

**Brukh!**

Oke, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia bertindak ceroboh seperti tadi.

Apa ia harus mengganti sepatu—agar membuat dirinya tidak sering tersandung?

Hinata yang baru saja sadar langsung meringis, kemudian barulah ia lihat tubuh siapa saja sekarang yang menjadi korban—bisa dikatakan begitu karena ada tiga orang yang tertumpuk di bawahnya.

"Ma-Maaf..."

Siswa yang ditiban sama Hinata langsung menggeram, dia dorong tubuh Hinata agar mereka bisa terbebas. Kemudian, siswa tersebut berdesis sebentar sambil memegangi punggungnya, dan barulah dia lemparkan tatapan sinis ke gadis yang sudah ketakutan itu.

"Hinata! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!? Jangan bercanda di tangga dong!"

"A-Aku ngga sengaja jatuh..." Sesalnya sambil duduk bersimpuh.

"Ah, bohong!" Sungut yang satunya.

"Iya, kita ini lagi bawa kodok percobaan! Kalau kodok-kodok di sini lepas, emangnya kau mau tanggung jawab, hah!?"

"I-Ini... Ini biar kubantu..." Dengan gugup Hinata yang sudah berdiri mengambil kandang kodok yang untungnya tidak terbuka itu. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku!" Ia menunduk dalam-dalam tanda ia menyesal.

Namun sayangnya Hinata tidak tau kalau posisi wadah yang ia pegang terbalik, dan...

Kalian pasti tau apa yang kini berhamburan di lantai.

"GYAAAAA!"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

"Eng... telat?"

Kembali ke Sasuke yang berada di meja piket. Di sini ia sedang menghadap ke Chouji seorang—Shikamaru lagi-lagi lolos karena dipanggil oleh guru.

"Hn."

Masih dengan keringat dingin Chouji melanjutkan. "A-Apa lagi?"

Sebuah _death glare_ telak mengenai kedua mata sipitnya.

**BRAKH!**

"Kau pikir aku berbuat salah sebanyak apa!?" Gebrakan kencang diterima oleh meja piket. Chouji menjerit dalam hati. Ia benar-benar takut dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Eh, ma-maaf!"

"Tsch, pergi sana!" Serunya sambil menarik kerah kemeja bagian belakang Chouji agar ia menyingkir dari bangku, sehingga Sasuke bisa duduk dengan nyaman di sana. Si pria berbadan lebar itu pun segera berlari menjauh. Setelah mendapatkan ketenangan, Sasuke merilekskan punggungnya ke bangku lalu menaikkan kedua kakinya ke meja piket. Dan baru saja ia akan menutup mata, sebuah suara mengganggunya.

"Sasuke."

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka pelan, tapi ia tidak kesal karena tau bahwa itu adalah suara sepupunya, Sai.

"Sedang dihukum?" Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam pendek. Kulitnya memang putih seperti dirinya, tapi dia lebih pucat.

"Hn."

"Mana Hinata? Biasanya dihukum bareng."

"Nanti juga menyusul." Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke arah tangga lantai dua yang terlihat dari bawah, namun hal itu malah menciptakan kerutan singkat di keningnya. Karena di sana ia melihat Anko-_sensei_ yang marah sedang menarik Hinata agar mengikutinya.

Sai yang kebetulan juga melihat, menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Hinata kenapa?"

Tanpa bersuara lagi Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan memasuki gedung belajar.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di dalam ruangan budi pekerti, di sanalah mereka berdua berada. Hinata dan Anko-_sensei_. Ia memang bukanlah guru yang mengurusi bidang tersebut, namun karena buku catatan poin merah para murid ada di salah satu laci di sekitar ini, maka dijadikanlah tempat yang aman untuk membicarakan kesalahan murid.

Hinata hanya bisa meremas kedua tangannya dengan gelisah, sedangkan orang di depannya sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Setelah buku ditemukan, ia letakan benda datar itu ke meja lalu membuka satu per satu halamannya.

"Hinata, seharusnya kau tidak boleh bertindak keterlaluan seperti tadi..." Katanya sambil terus mencari nama Hinata Uchiha.

"Tapi, aku cuma tersandung... lalu menimpa mereka..."

Mendengar ada jawaban, Anko-_sensei_ langsung melirik kepadanya. "Hinata, apa kau tega melihat teman-temanmu terluka?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak sengaja terjatuh. "Ke-Kenapa _sensei_ ngga percaya padaku?"

Dia sodorkan buku yang berisikan catatan merah ke hadapan Hinata, dan barulah ia menjawab.

"Karena kau terlalu sering melakukan hal ceroboh itu dengan alasan 'tidak sengaja', Hinata..." Tudingnya tanpa bukti. "Akui saja kalau kau berbohong."

"..."

"Oh, dan seharusnya kau sadar, poin pelanggaranmu di bulan ini sangat mengkhawatirkan. Saya menduga kau bisa dikeluarkan kalau—"

**BRAKH!**

Mendadak suara bantingan pintu yang terbuka itu membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hinata..."

Dan sebelum yang dipanggil akan menjawab, Sasuke sudah keburu menarik tangannya agar berdiri dan bisa keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan ini. "Masuk kelas."

Guru yang tidak terima hal itu langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "Sasuke! Apa kau tidak melihat saya sedang berbicara dengannya!?"

"Ngga." Jawabnya cepat. "Yang aku lihat _sensei_ hanya memaksa Hinata mengakui kalau dia berbuat salah secara sengaja."

"A-Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menatap kedua mata sang guru yang selalu sensitif apabila ada sangkut-pautnya dengan mereka berdua itu.

"Dengar... adikku emang ceroboh, tapi dia sama sekali ngga pernah melakukan kesalahannya dengan sengaja, _bitch_."

"APA? JAGA OMONGANMU, UCHIHA! ATAU KAU AKAN DIKELUARKAN!"

"Keluarkan? Rasanya ngga perlu, karena kami yang akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah menjijikkan ini—"

**PLAK!**

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di dalam mobil perjalanan pulang, tidak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan lagu yang biasanya mengalun tenang di dalam mobil tidak lagi dinyalakan.

Dan di saat itu Hinata yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih fokus menyetir. Tatapan pria itu datar, tapi Hinata yakin kalau kakaknya itu sedang marah, terutama setelah ia menerima tamparan telak dari Anko-_sensei_ perlihal kalimatnya yang tidak sopan.

"Sasuke-_nii_... maafin aku." Lirihnya pelan. "Kita berdua dikeluarkan dari sekolah..."

"Hn, ngga apa-apa. Poinku juga udah krisis. Bolos sekali aku bisa dikeluarkan." Jawabnya dengan nada biasa. "Lagian aku udah muak sekolah di sana."

"Tapi... gara-gara aku juga Sasuke-_nii_ dipukul."

Ia sedikit berdecak. "Lupakan..."

Lalu kedua pihak memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Namun, saat lampu merah di perempatan menyala, mobil berhenti dan suasana lagi-lagi menjadi hening. Hinata masih merasa bersalah, sedangkan Sasuke tampaknya tengah berpikir ke arah lain.

Lalu setelah angka di lampu sana sudah akan kembali ke hijau, barulah ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi orang yang tertutup di sekolah baru nanti?"

"Eh...?"

Sebelum dikatai aneh oleh adiknya—yang sebenarnya itu mustahil—ia melanjutkan sekaligus menginjak gas untuk memajukan mobil. "Di sini kita terlalu membuat onar, sehingga banyak yang memperhatikan kita. Aku ingin mencoba untuk terlihat seperti kutu buku sehingga ngga terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Memakai kacamata tebal, ngga bersosialisasi ke siapa pun dan belajar terus sampai lulus." Imbuhnya. "Kita jalani itu selama sisa SMA, bagaimana?"

Hinata tersenyum, baginya itu bukanlah suatu yang buruk.

Hanya mengubah penampilan, apa susahnya?

"Baiklah."

Namun mereka berdua nyatanya tidak tau akan beberapa takdir yang nantinya akan datang...

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Konoha_ International School._

Tepat sebulan lagi, sekolah itulah yang akan dijadikan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata sebagai tempat menghabiskan masa SMA-nya.

Namun mereka tidak tau kalau di tempat itu terdapat dua orang sahabat yang sudah menjadi 'penguasa angkatan'. Yang nantinya akan berhadapan dengan duo serupa itu.

Pertama, Sakura Haruno.

Rambut merah muda yang pas sedadanya bergerak santai saat ia berjalan. Seragam Konoha _High_ melekat di tubuh langsingnya yang indah, bahkan wewangian bunga sakura khas musim semi selalu tercium di setiap inci kulitnya.

Ia memang nyaris sempurna, tapi, wajah cantiknya tidak secerah demikian.

Dia sedang kesal, dan itu bukanlah hal yang langka bagi penghuni Konoha _High_.

Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau ia bersifat...

Sok berkuasa.

**Brukh.**

Benturan pelan terdengar bersama senggolan kasar yang diterima bahu kanannya. Sakura menoleh, memperlihatkan iris berkrolofilnya yang indah, dan saat ia tau bahwa yang barusan ia tabrak adalah seorang kakak kelas, sepenggal kalimat sinis keluar dengan lancar dari bibirnya.

"Heh, jalan tuh pakai mata!"

Yang mendengar hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, sedangkan bibirnya terus berusaha agar mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

Sakura itu populer, cantik dan kaya. Lagi pula di sini pun ia mempunyai banyak koneksi ke para senior atau alumni yang paling disegani—jadi tidak akan ada yang mungkin melawannya.

Ya, Sakura tau. Ia memang dibenci. Tapi ia suka kehidupannya ini.

**. . .**

Dan yang kedua, Naruto Uzumaki.

Di lain tempat, matahari yang cerah menyinari sekolah Konoha _Internasional High_, dan tentu saja membuat air kolam renang menjadi berkilauan. Karena kesegaran cuaca masih mendukung, seorang pria berambut pirang membawa sebuah ban besar yang ia apit di tangan. Kemudian, dengan santai ia mengangkat kacamata pantainya ke atas, menjadikan benda itu sebagai bando untuk menahan poni jabriknya turun.

Dan baru saja ia melempar kedua sepatunya ke sudut loker khusus, dua siswi yang sudah memakai baju handuk menghampirinya.

"Uzumaki-_san_, kenapa ada di sini? Ini kan jam olahraga kelas kami." Tanya salah satunya dengan nada hati-hati, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak menyinggung.

Pria idola yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Naruto itu menoleh lalu langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir.

"Sstt, jangan kasih tau guru ya...?"

Melihat wajah imut pemilik kulit _tan_ di depan, wajah mereka sontak memerah. Inginnya sih mencegah Naruto untuk melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi mau apalagi kalau sekarang pria itu sudah membuka kaus atasnya. Dan juga ritsleting celananya sampai akhirnya ia hanya tertutupi oleh _boxer_ berwarna merah.

Lalu setelah ia mengambil ban bebeknya, Naruto mengedip sekali ke dua cewek yang sempat mengingatkannya.

"_Faarwel, baby_!"

Kemudian Naruto melompat ke kolam renang.

**BYUUR!**

**. . .**

Dengan ban besar yang bisa membuat dirinya terapung di pinggiran kolam, Naruto memejamkan mata, membiarkan cahaya matahari merembes masuk ke kulitnya.

Lalu senyuman tercipta secara perlahan.

Disertai gerakan kecil di kedua kaki dan tangannya, Naruto mendesah lega saat ia merasakan air kolam renang yang menyentuhnya. "Nyaman sekalii~"

"Woi, _baka_."

Belum saja lima detik terlewat setelah mengeluarkan kalimat tadi, mendadak suara _familiar_ itu menganggu ketenangannya. Ia buka kelopak mata dengan gerakan malas, dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang berdiri di pinggir kolam. "Cepet keluar dari kolam."

Ia berdecak sekaligus menggerakkan kakinya dengan gerakan mendayung—agar dirinya terdorong ke tempat yang lebih tengah. "Ih, apaan sih main suruh-suruh—UWAAH!"

Tapi sayangnya tangan Sakura terlebih dulu menarik ban bebek Naruto dan membuat pria itu terjungkal.

Naruto tenggelam. Tangannya bergerak liar di permukaan air, membuat banyak cipratan yang membasahi sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya pria itu muncul ke pinggir kolam dengan nafas tersengal.

"KAU JAHAT! Aku ngga bisa renang, tau!?"

"Cepet keluar." Jawabnya acuh. "Katanya saat kenaikan kelas nanti bakalan ada dua anak baru." Lalu Sakura pun menyeringai. "Mainan baru kita..."

"Oh, oke..." Naruto mengadah, namun kali ini senyuman mesum keluar di bibirnya. "Ehh... ngomong-ngomong dari sini aku bisa melihat celana dalam _pink_-mu loh, Sakura-_chan_!"

**Dukh!**

"ADUH!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note : **

**Maaf kalo pair-nya belom keliatan, kan ini baru awal dan cuma latar belakang mereka berempat. (Eh, apa jangan-jangan udah pada males bacanya? #ngek) Seperti apa yang udah ditulis di warning, ini SasuSaku dan NaruHina, bukan romance SasuHina dan bukan romance NaruSaku. **

**Kalo ditanya hubungan SasuSaku kayak gimana? Bisa diliat sendiri, mereka dua sama-sama orang tipe 'keras'. Kalo NaruHina-nya... sangat kuusahain supaya buat kalian senyum-senyum sendiri :D (amin).**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Bagaimana kalau kita lomba-lombaan pacaran sama mereka? Kalau kamu yang menang, nanti aku kasih hadiah, tapi kalau aku yang menang, kamu yang berikan aku hadiah!"

"Yang ngga kukejar saja udah banyak yang bertekuk lutut padaku, bagaimana dengan si cupu itu, eh? Emangnya dia bisa menolak pesonaku?"

"Mau mendapatkan Sakura? LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!"

"To-Tolong jangan mendekat. Ja-Jangan—hyaaa!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Anak Baru

**Previous Chap :**

Tapi sayangnya tangan Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menarik ban bebek Naruto dan membuat pria itu terjungkal.

Naruto tenggelam. Tangannya bergerak liar di permukaan air, membuat banyak cipratan yang membasahi sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya pria itu muncul ke pinggir kolam dengan nafas tersengal.

"KAU JAHAT! Aku ngga bisa renang, tau!?"

"Cepet keluar." Jawabnya acuh. "Katanya saat kenaikan kelas nanti bakalan ada dua anak baru." Lalu Sakura pun menyeringai. "Mainan baru kita..."

"Oh, oke..." Naruto mengadah, namun kali ini senyuman mesum keluar di bibirnya. "Ehh... ngomong-ngomong dari sini aku bisa melihat celana dalam _pink_-mu loh, Sakura-_chan_!"

**Dukh!**

"ADUH!"

.

.

Kurang lebih butuh sepuluh menit lagi untuk bel istirahat berdering. Dan itu mengartikan bahwa mereka—Naruto dan Sakura yang saat ini membolos pelajaran ketiga—masih mempunyai waktu mengobrol secara empat mata sebelum ketiga angkatan mulai membanjiri seisi kantin.

Sebenarnya Naruto malas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Sakura memaksa. Sehingga di sinilah mereka, duduk di meja yang di atasnya sudah tersedia _hotdog_ dan _milkshake_ pesanan si pirang.

"Oi, Sakura... ada apaan sih?" Tanya Naruto yang bertopang dagu. Sahabat karibnya sejak SD itu kini memakai kaos kebesaran yang sempat ia lepas sebelum menceburkan diri ke air. Sedangkan, _boxer_-nya tetap basah, menyebabkan banyak genangan air di bawah bangkunya.

"Kan tadi aku udah bilang, Naruto..." Sakura menghela nafas. "Ada anak baru pas kita kelas XI nanti."

"Apa cuma itu? Lalu sisi menariknya di mana?"

"Menarik dong." Sakura memasang wajah bosan. "Coba deh kamu pikir-pikir. Menurutmu apa di kelas X ini ada orang yang bisa kita mainin kayak dulu?"

"Hmm... ada. Tapi mereka semua nyebelin. Rata-rata pada mengadu ke guru, dan kita yang kena imbasnya." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mencomot _hotdog _dan menggigit seperlimanya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ternyata mereka benar-benar mempunyai pola pikir yang sama. "Nah, benar sekali. Karena itu sekolah akan sediain kita mainan keren yang masih _fresh._ Anak baru itu katanya kembar cewek dan cowok."

"Iyaa, aku tau. Kau sudah bilang itu dua kali. Tapi masalahnya kenapa? Kau mau kerjain mereka, hm? Kalau mereka biasa kayak yang lain, menangis dan mengadu, dan kita kena hukum kepala sekolah lagi?"

"Ngga akan. Yah, doain aja deh." Katanya sambil nyengir. "Oh, aku tau! Biar jadi seru, bagaimana kalau kita lomba-lombaan pacaran sama mereka? Kalau kau yang menang, nanti aku kasih hadiah, tapi kalau aku yang menang, kau yang berikan aku hadiah!"

"Ah, itu mah kegampangan!" Naruto mendengus, tampaknya ia sudah menganggap basi tantangan jadul seperti itu. Dibilang sombong sih bisa saja, habis memang itulah yang pantas diremehkan untuk kedua idola sekolah seperti mereka. "Yang lain aja."

"Cih, kau takut, eh?"

Alis si pirang itu terangkat sebelah. "Takut? Menurutmu aku takut? Mana mungkin..."

"Oke. Jadi _deal,_ ya?"

"_Deal_. Tapi hadiahnya harus mahal, ngga boleh murahan!"

"Iyaa."

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Mul****t****ipair, etc.**

.

.

**SECON****D. **Anak Baru

.

.

April.

Bulan itu mengartikan sudah saatnya ajaran baru dimulai. Selain kenaikan kelas ada juga yang pindah sekolah. Entah karena alasan mengikuti orangtua ke luar daerah, _drop out_, atau sedang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Dan di Konoha _International School_ sendiri tahun ini pun melepaskan dan menerima beberapa murid baru.

Termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Uchiha kembar.

Kini Hinata sedang berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya, membenahi penampilan rambutnya dengan susah payah. Selesai mengepang kedua sisi rambut, ia terdiam sambil memandangi sang refleksi. Kedua alisnya mengerut, terutama sewaktu ia mengetahui kepangan yang kiri dan kanan beda sebelah. Ikatan yang kanan terlihat sangat erat sedangkan yang satunya agak longgar.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang Hinata melepaskan ikat rambut di kepangan yang kanan, dan menyamakan bentuknya seperti yang kiri, sehingga keduanya dibuat jadi agak longgar—karena membuat yang erat dan rapi itu tergolong susah.

Setelah selesai, Hinata melepas _soft lense_-nya ke dalam suatu wadah. Kemudian pandangan yang sempat buram itu kembali normal sesudah ia memasang sebuah kacamata besar.

Dan Hinata mencoba tersenyum, membagi wajah cantiknya—yang sekarang ditutupi oleh kacamata—ke cermin.

"Hinata..."

Mendadak Sasuke memanggilnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun menyambar tas ungu kepunyaannya dan keluar kamar, menjumpai sang kakak yang sudah siap dengan penyamarannya sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terlalu berbeda dari Sasuke, ia hanya memakai kacamata besar dan memasukkan ujung kemejanya. Tapi itu tetaplah sebuah kemajuan.

"Ayo berangkat."

"Mm..."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Jam 09.00 pas, di saat itulah jam pelajaran ketiga dimulai. Maka dari itu, koridor lantai tiga yang kebanyakan dihuni oleh anak kelas sebelas benar-benar sunyi, hanya ada suara samar dari para guru yang sedang memberikan penjelasan. Dan tentu saja keadaan tersebut tidak terlalu berbeda di kelas XI-A, di mana sudah ada Sakura yang dari tadi uring-uringan sendiri.

Dia terpaksa tidak membolos pelajaran hanya untuk melihat siapa anak baru yang hari ini akan diperkenalkan.

Gadis idola sekolah itu terus merengut saat mendengarkan Iruka-_sensei_ sedang membahas geografi di papan tulis. Tapi, ia jauh lebih sebal sendiri ketika tidak mendapat sinyal bahwa pintu akan diketuk—yah, siapa tau kelasnya yang akan mendapatkan salah satu dari murid baru.

Sesekali ia menghela nafas, lalu kembali fokus ke arah pintu masuk sambil bertopang dagu.

"Sakura, kayaknya kamu lagi tegang banget. Ada apaan nih~?" Goda Ino, senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah jahilnya. "Deg-degan, yaa?"

"Diamlaah..." Gumamnya sambil mencoba merengangkan badan.

Terlihat sekali kalau si Haruno itu sedang gugup.

"Iya deh, yang lagi tungguin calon pacarnya dateng..."

Sakura berdecak lalu melirik sinis ke Ino. "Lama-lama aku nyesel udah bocorin tantanganku sama Naruto ke kamu, Ino."

"Ah? Emangnya itu rahasia, ya?" Tanpa dosa Ino bertanya, membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Kupikir buat umum, makanya udah kusebarin ke yang lain—"

"A-APA!? Jadi kamu yang bocorin!?"

"Bukan aku!" Tandasnya, tapi kemudian keseriusan di wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah mimik mengejek. "Tapi, mulutku iya..."

"AAAA! INO BODOOOH—!"

**Tok tok tok.**

Kemarahannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara tadi—yang sejak awal ia tunggu-tunggu. Dengan sorot mata serius ia perhatikan wali kelasnya yang segera keluar dan menutup pintu. Dan di saat itu pula cepat-cepat ia mengguncangkan kedua bahu Ino dengan seenaknya.

"Itu pasti anak barunya barusan dianterin ke kelas kita!" Seru Sakura yang kesenangan, sedangkan Ino cuma _sweatdrop_ di tempat menanggapi perubahan sifat temannya yang drastis.

Dan setelah Iruka-_sensei_ kembali masuk, ia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Seperti yang saya pernah umumkan, kelas kita mendapatkan anggota baru pindahan dari Oto _High School."_

Puluhan pasang mata langsung menoleh ke samping, tepatnya ke seseorang yang akan memasuki kelas.

"Uchiha-_san_, silahkan..."

Orang yang dipanggil segera mengangguk dan berjalan pelan memasuki kelas. Dan detik-detik gadis berambut biru gelap itu mulai terlihat, semuanya sedikit terpana—termasuk Sakura dan Ino.

"EH!" Mereka berdua memekik histeris. "I-Itu m-murid barunya?"

"Salam kenal, a-aku Hinata Uchiha. Mohon bantuannya..."

Sakura mencoba mengangkat wajah, memandangi seluruh penampilan Hinata. Namun, ketika ia berniat berbicara, sebuah semburan tawa terlepas dari segelnya. "HAHA! I-Ino, dia ituu—ffhfhh!"

"HAHAHA, bodoh! Jangan ketawa! Hargain orang sedikit!"

"SENDIRINYA KAMU UDAH KETAWA!"

Ino segera menghela nafas, dan menghapus setitik air bening di sudut matanya. Tapi saat ia kembali menatap Hinata, perutnya kembali melilit. "Ahaha, ya ampun! Kamu harus lihat sepanjang apa rok yang dia pakai!"

"Rambutnya, bodoh! Lihat rambutnya! Jaman sekarang masih dikepang? Emangnya anak SD!?"

"Kacamata bulatnya lebih parah! Matanya sampai ngga kelihatan begitu! WHAHAHA!"

Mendengar keributan dari arah belakang, Iruka-_sensei_ langsung berdehem. "Kalian berdua yang ada di belakang, tolong diam sebentar."

Masih dengan kikikan yang kali ini lebih ditahan, akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk. "Iya, _Sensei_..."

Setelah sesi tanya jawab dibuka, semua mata kembali terpaku di Hinata yang ada di depan. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura dan Ino. "Terus kembarannya apa kabar nih? Pasti satu muka sama adiknya!"

Bersama sebuah tawa Sakura mengiyakan. "Justru karena itu tantangan ini pasti gampang banget, jadi ingin batalin..."

"Tapi kan siapa tau kakaknya ganteng? Kembar juga bisa aja ngga identik loh. Oh, atau mungkin mereka berdua tuh tipe orang yang susah dideketin. _Nothing impossible_, Sakura..."

"Hm, aku ngga peduli." Tegasnya sambil mengumbar senyum kemenangan. "Yang ngga kukejar aja udah banyak yang bertekuk lutut padaku, jadi gimana dengan yang cupu? Emangnya dia bisa menolak pesonaku?"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di dalam kelasnya, Naruto hanya bisa bengong sambil memandang jendela, mengabaikan Kurenai-_sensei_ yang mengajar bahasa inggris. Dan karena saking bosannya, seluruh kalimat asing yang dilontarkan sang guru bagaikan angin lewat—sama sekali tidak ia dengarkan.

Bahkan karena itu pula kelopak matanya menjadi berat.

Hari ini masih sama seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berbeda. Benar-benar membosankan.

Coba aja sekolah ditiadakan...

"Hooaammmm..."

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Naruto menguap lebar—bahkan sampai terdengar ke satu ruangan. Guru berambut ikal itu sempat menghentikan penjelasannya untuk menghela nafas sabar, tapi kali ini ia biarkan dan kembali mengajar. Untunglah dia termasuk guru yang baik, coba saja kalau Asuma-_sensei_, mungkin kepalanya akan terkena sepakan penghapus papan tulis lagi seperti minggu lalu.

**Tok tok tok.**

Sekarang, giliran pintu kelas XI-B yang terkena ketukan. Kurenai-_sensei_ berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan di luar, guru tersebut menoleh ke salah satu murid kepercayaannya di kelas.

"Tsuchi..."

Kin Tsuchi, atau ketua kelas yang lebih sering dipanggil Tsuchi itu langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ya, _Sensei_?"

"Tolong jaga kelas sebentar, saya akan keluar sedikit lama."

"Baik!" Jawabnya mantap.

Setelah ruangan kelas di tinggalkan oleh guru, biasanya murid-muridnya suka langsung ribut sendiri. Namun, tentu saja hal tadi tidak berlaku apabila Kin masih berjaga. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu hobi menegur, malah tak jarang membentak teman sekelas yang berani ribut di pengawasannya.

Tapi apa yang ditakuti teman-temannya lain sendiri bagi Naruto. Ia malah tersenyum lebar dan berdiri. Decitan bangku yang bergeser membuat semua orang melihat kepadanya—termasuk mata elang milik Kin.

**SREK!**

Dia buka lebar-lebar jendela kelas, sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang berisik. Dan sebelum teman-temannya mengerti apa maksud Naruto melakukan hal tersebut, si pirang mulai mengeluarkan salah satu kakinya ke sana.

"HEI, UZUMAKI! KAMU MAU APA!?"

Sudah pasti suara galak barusan dihasilkan oleh sang ketua kelas, tapi Naruto hanya menoleh dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Aku..." Lirihnya. "Aku mau bunuh diri..."

"A-Apa—?"

**Hup!**

"WAAAAAA!"

Bukan cuma Kin yang langsung berteriak ketika melihat ulah Naruto, tentu saja murid yang lain juga memekik kencang—terutama perempuan. Namun hanya Kin lah yang berani meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju arah jendela, tempat Naruto menjatuhkan diri dari lantai tiga ini.

Ketika Kin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan melihat ke sekitar, ternyata Naruto sudah bergelantungan di dahan pohon dan memerosotkan diri agar kakinya dapat mencapai tanah.

"UHKK! DASAR SIALAN!" Kin menggeram, walaupun ia cukup lega pria itu tidak mati.

Tapi Kurenai-_sensei_ yang baru saja datang sambil membawa Sasuke malah terkejut saat ia melihat ketua kelasnya sedang berdiri, bukan duduk dengan rapi di bangkunya.

"Kin Tsuchi, cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu!"

Padahal Naruto yang kabur tapi jadi dia yang dimarahi.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah, Sakura berjalan menuju tempat administrasi yang berada di lantai dua. Kedua tangannya sibuk membenahi map hijau yang akan diserahkan kepada seseorang, sehingga bahunya lah yang dia gunakan untuk mengapit ponsel dengan telinganya—agar ia dapat terhubung ke Naruto.

"_Baka_, kamu di mana, eh?"

'Dari siang tadi aku udah keluar sekolah. Kenapa? Kangen ya?'

Sakura berdesis kesal. "Dasar bodoooh! Ini kan hari pertama tantangan kita!"

'Eh? Emangnya kita punya tantangan?'

"Ck! Yang dulu-duluan pacaran sama anak baru itu! Masa kamu ngga ingat!?"

Suara di ponselnya terpenuhi oleh gelak tawa. 'Oh... yang itu jadi, ya? Kupikir kau udah lupa!'

"Terserah deh..." Desahnya pasrah. Dan berhubung urusan map sudah selesai ia susun, akhirnya ia bisa menggenggam sendiri ponsel _pink_-nya dan memindahkan ke telinga sisi lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sempat liat muka anak baru di kelasmu, ngga? Yang cewek udah aku lihat nih."

Lima detik terlewat tanpa suara.

'OH, IYA! YANG COWOK ITU, KAN?"

Menyadari reaksi 'wah' dari Naruto, Sakura langsung penasaran. "Eh, i-iya! Emangnya kenapa?"

'GILA AJA! GANTENG BANGET! KAU BERUNTUNG BANGET DEH!'

Padahal ia telah bolos sebelum anak baru itu memasuki kelas. Jadi intinya... Naruto mengerjai Sakura. Dan tanpa curiga apa-apa, Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ternyata kata-kata Ino tadi—yang mengatakan kalau bisa aja kembarannya ganteng—ada benarnya. "Hah? Demi apa?"

'Suueer! Eh, kembarannya yang cewek gimana? Cantik juga, kan?"

Sakura tertawa dalam hati. Tapi karena lumayan kasihan sama Naruto—tentang yang kakak kembarnya ganteng, tapi adeknya sedikit 'begitu'—suatu ide berlian muncul di otaknya. "IYA! Cantik juga kok! Cantiik banget~!"

Mereka berdua sama aja.

'Hehehe... baguslah, nanti aku makin semangat kejar dia!"

Sewaktu Sakura sempat menoleh, dilihatnya Ino yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan akan menghampiri dirinya. "Oi, Naruto... sudah dulu ya, aku mau ke administrasi nih."

"Oke, _jaa_..."

**Klik.**

"SAKURAA!"

Sedetik setelah menutup ponsel, Sakura mendapatkan tabrakan kencang dari Ino sampai dirinya mundur beberapa langkah. Sakura tidak terlalu memusingkan. Cukup bawa Ino ke topik utama. "Ketemu Sasuke, ngga?"

"Ngga..." Jawabnya sambil menekuk bibirnya ke bawah.

Nah inilah permasalahannya, mereka sama sekali belum bertemu dengan si Uchiha versi cowok. Padahal setiap jam istirahat Sakura sudah menggunakan banyak pasukan untuk mencari 'mangsanya' di mana-mana. Tapi Sasuke selalu saja tidak ketemu.

"Ya udah... tungguin lagi aja di kantin, jalan pulang kan selalu lewat sana. Kalo udah ketemu, jangan lupa nelfon ya?"

"Sip." Ino mengacungkan jempolnya lalu mulai kembali berjalan menuju tangga. "Jangan lama-lama di admin!"

Sakura mengangguk dan segera berbalik untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dan di Ino sendiri, saat ia sedang menuju tangga ada pria tinggi yang berjalan melewatinya. Tapi karena tidak di mode siaga, Ino sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa pria berambut biru itu juga akan memasuki ruangan administrasi.

**. . .**

"_Sensei_, tolong tanda tanganin ini untuk OSIS..." Sakura memberikan map ke salah satu bendahara sekolah.

"Dicek dulu, ya?"

"Hm..." Ia mengangguk acuh.

**Cklek.**

Dari belakangnya Sakura dapat merasakan ada yang lewat. Tapi karena tidak penting, ia mengabaikan seorang siswa yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya—walau dipisahkan oleh jarak satu meter.

"Ah, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Salah satu penjaga administrasi yang lain menyapanya.

"Hn, baik."

"Baguslah, kalau semoga kau senang di sini..."

"Hn."

Sakura melirikkan matanya ke samping. Kalau jujur, ia lumayan kesal dengan nada sok irit yang digunakan orang itu.

Eh, untuk apa ia memperhatikannya segala?

Sakura mendesah dalam hati, dan kembali menunggu petugas admin ini menyelesaikan pengecekan mapnya.

Di lain sisi, pria berambut _raven_ itu menyerahkan sesuatu ke meja.

"Ini slip pembayarannya."

"Hn."

Dicatatnya kedua nama Uchiha yang tertera di sana, lalu dia balikan semuanya dengan lengkap. "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membawa ini—eh?" Mendadak kertas itu terlepas begitu saja dari apitan jarinya. "Maaf, Uchiha-_san_ tolong ambilkan yang tadi..."

Sasuke langsung membungkuk sesuai perintah, berniat mengambil kertas yang jatuh—melupakan kalau dulu ia pernah mengatakan 'ambil sendiri, brengsek' ke salah satu gurunya saat dia dimintatolongi hal seperti ini.

Tapi, nyatanya kertas itu berada di sebelah sepatu orang, dan hebatnya kaki itu tidak sengaja bergerak sehingga menginjak kertasnya tanpa sengaja.

"Permisi."

Kalau Hinata tau, mungkin ia akan takjub karena inilah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan 'kata' seperti barusan.

Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

Karena tidak ada anggapan dari si pemilik sepatu, akhirnya Sasuke menegakkan badannya, dan membiarkan kakinya bertindak.

**Dukh.**

"AAW!" Sakura menjerit saat ia merasakan adanya tendangan kecil di tumit kakinya. Sakit sih tidak, hanya saja ia kaget—seingatnya tak akan ada yang pernah berani melakukan hal seperti tadi kepadanya.

Buru-buru ia lemparkan pandangan kesal ke si pelaku, tapi Sakura malah didahului rasa terkejut ketika ia mendapati ada kacamata tebal yang bertenger di hidung siswa itu—yang mengingatkannya ke sosok Hinata.

Dia yang kini ia tatap berdecak. "Minggir sana."

"A-Apa?"

Masih dengan keterkejutan yang sudah di luar batas, akhirnya gadis itu mundur selangkah, membiarkan Sasuke mengambil kertas yang ada di lantai dan mengembalikannya ke admin.

"Terima kasih."

"Iya, Uchiha-_san_. Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya pada kami."

Sakura mendelik ketika ada sebuah nama yang sempat diucapkan barusan.

"EH, YANG TADI SIAPA? UCHIHA!?"

Semua yang ada di sana langsung menoleh kepadanya. Sakura merutuk habis-habisan dirinya yang bisa berteriak sekecang itu di ruangan administrasi, dan tentu saja membuat si pemilik nama itu menoleh kepadanya—lagi.

Tak ada yang mau berbicara sampai bibir si Uchiha bergerak pelan. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

"ISH!" Desisan kasar langsung terucap begitu saja.

Tanpa rasa hormat kepada yang lain, ia ayunkan kakinya untuk berlari keluar dan segera menuju kantin.

Tidak peduli lagi sudah berapa banyak orang yang ditabraknya setelah keluar dari ruangan tadi. Yang penting pikirannya hanya terfokus untuk menemukan teman-temannya untuk bercerita. Ia terus berlari, sampai akhirnya ia memasuki kawasan kantin dan langsung disapa oleh bebauan makanan yang dijual di sana.

Bersama nafas yang terengah ia mencari kelompoknya berada. Ketemu, cepat-cepat ia bergegas ke area meja itu dan menggebraknya tanpa permisi.

"INO! TENTEN!" Jeritnya tanpa mempedulikan orang lain yang keberisikan. "AKU UDAH MELIHATNYA, AKU UDAH MELIHATNYA!"

"Siapa?"

"I-ITU!" Gagapnya. "SI ITUU!"

"Si itu siapa?" Ino meringis tidak mengerti, membiarkan Tenten yang menyadarkan kewarasan si kepala _pink_ tersebut.

"Oke Sakura, tenangin dirimu dulu..."

Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menarik nafas, lalu ia keluarkan hembusan nafasnya bersama sebuah teriakan susulan yang lebih kecil volumenya. "Aku udah melihat Sasuke Uchiha, kembaran si Hinata!"

Perlahan senyuman penasaran Ino berkembang. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tampangnya sama aja kayak adiknya!" Tanpa sadar, saking emosinya Sakura mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "TAPI DIA LEBIH NYEBELIN!"

"Loh? Kenapa jadi kamu kayak malah berharap dia ganteng, sih?"

"Ya habisnya Naruto bilang dia begitu kok!"

Ino dan Tenten langsung _sweatdrop_. "Ya kali Naruto kamu percaya..."

"Eh, sekarang orangnya di mana?" Kiba yang dari tadi mendengarkan ikut nimbrung walaupun masih sibuk memakan mie _soba-_nya.

"Dia pasti lagi ke bawah, mungkin bentar lagi..." Gadis _pink_ itu berdiri, lalu menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencari sosok yang lumayan dia hafal itu—tentu saja karena baginya Sasuke tuh _over_ mencolok. Tapi mendadak ia terdiam, kemudian bersama senyuman lebar ia menjentikkan jari. "OH! Aku tau!"

Yang lainnya terheran, hanya bisa melihat apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Lee!"

Teriakan Sakura langsung direspons baik oleh Lee yang sedang makan di meja lain. "Eh! Ada apa Sakura-_chan_ Manisku~?"

Sebenarnya nada Lee sedikit menjijikkan. Tapi untuk kali ini ia abaikan. Segeralah ia mengisyaratkan agar pria bermata belo tersebut mendekat. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Lee menuruti dan membiarkan Sakura berbisik di telinganya.

Bisikan itu berdurasi 30 detik, entah apa yang direncanakan Sakura bersama Lee.

"BAIK!" Setelah selesai, Lee berseru. Namun, kemudian raut wajah semangatnya digantikan oleh senyum malu-malu. "Lalu, ka-kalau aku berhasil... aku bakalan dikasih apa sama Sakura-_chan_?"

**Cup.**

Ciuman singkat diterima pipi Lee.

"Ngga perlu harus berhasil. Kau mau menjalankan permintaanku saja aku seneng kok..." Ucap Sakura menggunakan nada manis—yang sudah pasti ada maunya.

Lee yang kini memasang tampang paling _happy_ sedunia itu langsung mengerjapkan matanya kencang-kencang dan akhirnya mulai beraksi. "OKE! MANA ORANGNYA!?"

Sakura membagi senyum liciknya ke arah teman-teman semejanya ini.

"Hei, kamu suruh apa ke dia?"

"Lihat aja nanti..." Kikiknya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu, persis seperti dugaan sebelumnya, Sasuke pun melewati kantin—karena itulah _rute_ yang harus dilalui apabila mau keluar sekolah. Lalu Sakura mulai menyikut pelan tangan Ino dan Tenten agar pandangan mereka tersita ke Lee yang sudah berjalan mendekati si Uchiha.

Sasuke yang tidak tau apa-apa sedang sibuk sendiri membaca pesan di ponselnya. Ternyata Hinata baru mengabari kalau ia menunggunya di salah satu _mall_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Dan setelah balasan terkirim, tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menggangu pandangannya.

Lee.

Ia yang menyandar di tiang penyangga kantin berdehem.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengernyit.

'Untuk apa orang sialan ini menghalangi jalan?' Dari dalam hati Sasuke bergumam.

"Kau tau Sakura, eh?"

'Ngga.'

"Lalu apa kau suka padanya?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang sengaja dibuat melotot.

'Orangnya aja ngga tau, bagaimana bisa suka?'

"Mau mendapatkan Sakura—?" Lee merubah posisinya menjadi tegak dan siap dengan kuda-kuda menyerang. "LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKUUU!" Teriakan itu menggema ke seluruh kantin, membuat puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada Lee yang sudah mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi—untuk dia sepakan ke sisi wajah Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

"WACHAOU!"

**BRAKH!**

Suara itu membuat banyak orang meringis ngilu seolah-olah mereka yang kesakitan. Bukan karena kasihan melihat Sasuke yang menjadi tempat sasaran kaki itu berlabuh—karena memang orang itu tidak kena. Ya, lebih tepatnya... salah sasaran—dan sebagai gantinya, kaki kurus Lee malah dengan kencang menabrak tiang kantin.

Sasuke yang dari tadi belum bergerak dari tempatnya tetap diam. Tapi, bagi Lee itu merupakan suatu ejekan yang telak.

"Heh... kau meremehkanku, ya!?" Ia abaikan rasa sakit yang terasa, lalu ia kepalkan tangan kuat-kuat dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"HEAAAH!"

Oke, kali ini semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana mudahnya Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Dan karena gerakan Sasuke yang begitu cepat, lagi-lagi Lee tidak mendapatkan tempat sasaran, dan akhirnya...

Dia lah yang harus menabrak meja kantin sampai meja itu terbalik.

**BRAKH! **

**PRANG!**

"KYAAAA!"

"Hei! Ada apa ini!?" Mendadak Asuma-_sensei_ muncul dan menengahi Sasuke dan Lee. Semua yang ada di kantin langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendukung Sasuke yang memenangi pertarungan aneh tadi, dan menyisakan Sakura yang sedang memukul keningnya sendiri.

Biasanya kalau ada dua orang yang bertengkar, sudah pasti keduanya digiring ke ruang guru. Namun, untuk kasus ini Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang duluan sedangkan Lee akan diceramahi habis-habisan. Secara tampang Sasuke terlihat alim, karena itu dia lolos.

Sakura berdecak, apalagi ketika ia sempat melihat sebuah seringaian yang tercetak di bibir Sasuke sebelum pria itu benar-benar keluar sekolah.

"_Damn_."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Suara campuran dari _backsound_ masing-masing mesin mainan memenuhi sebuah _game center_ di dalam _mall_. Karena ini sudah jamnya pulang sekolah, tak heran di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kalangan manusia, termasuk Naruto Uzumaki yang sudah membolos sejak siang tadi. Suara _game_ balapan yang tengah dimainkannya berderu kencang, menambah ambisi untuk memenangkan _game_ tersebut.

"Tsch, ayolaah..." Gumamnya sambil meringis sebal. Kemudi serta gas sudah ia mainkan sepiawai mungkin, tapi tampaknya dewi fortuna tidak membelanya, karena dengan cepat tulisan _game over_ langsung tertera di layar dan mengakibatkan Naruto mengerang pasrah.

"Sialan, kok bisa kalah sih...?"

Tanpa memperdulikan antrian yang memanjang, Naruto mengambil kartu dan menggesekkan lagi kartu _game_-nya, tapi mesin itu tidak mau berkerja.

"Aaaah, saldonya habis!"

Sebenarnya sih Naruto ingin beli saldo, tapi berhubung ia sudah menopoli permainan milik umum ini selama tiga jam, lebih baik ia berdiri dan keluar dari sana sekaligus meregangkan badannya.

Sambil mendengungkan sebuah lagu ia berjalan menelusuri jalanan _mall_ di lantai dua, dan karena kebetulan menemukan toko _McDonald_, ia pun ke sana untuk membeli soda.

Setelah menerima soda dan uang kembalian, ia selipkan semua kertas secara asal-asalan ke saku. Tapi, sewaktu ia mengedarkan pandangan, secara tidak sengaja ia terpaku ke sebuah sosok di ujung sana. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut biru tua itu sedang mendongak, menatap sebuah boneka yang terpajang di kaca etalase.

Sebenarnya sih biasa saja, gadis itu tidak cantik—secara ia memakai gaya rambut jadul dan juga sebuah kacamata besar. Tapi berhubung pakaian seragamnya menjelaskan kalau dia bersekolah juga di Konoha _Internasional School_, tidak ada salahnya untuk tebar pesona, kan? Yah, sekedar menambah penggemar.

Sambil tersenyum di sesapan sodanya, Naruto mencoba mendekati Hinata. Kekehan pelan mulai keluar ketika ia menyadari betapa lucunya cara gadis itu memandang pajangan toko tersebut. Bila dilihat dari samping, jarak antara kaca pajangan dan dagunya mungkin hanya berjarak lima senti.

Merasa ada ketertarikan, dengan senyum menggoda ia dekatkan dirinya ke arah perempuan berseragam sekolah itu. "Hai."

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sedetik, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke atas. Hinata tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa ketika melihat sosok tampan itu di sampingnya.

Yah, Naruto diabaikan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kali ini ia menoleh lagi, tapi lebih lama. "N-Ng... ngga."

"Kau lagi lihat apa?"

"Itu lucu..." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk sebuah boneka rubah berwarna kuning.

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mengaet perempuan. "Mau kubeliin?"

Mata Hinata yang kini ditatapnya langsung mengerjap pelan. "Eh? Ngga perlu..."

"Ngga apa, aku ikhlas kokk."

Oke, pertanyaan Naruto yang semakin mendesak itu membuat Hinata mundur satu langkah—sekedar menjaga jarak. "Kata _Niisan_ aku ngga boleh menerima barang dari orang asing. Jadi... se-selamat tinggal."

Melihat si indigo pergi, Naruto mengernyit. "Eh, tapi kan niatku baik...!"

Kelihatan sekali kalau Hinata menghindari Naruto. Tapi, justru karena Naruto mengira Hinata sok jual mahal kepadanya, cepat-cepat ia mengikuti Hinata yang sudah berjalan menelusuri lantai dua _mall_ ini.

"Oi, aku bukan orang jahat! Sumpah!"

Merasa diikuti, Hinata semakin ketakutan dan mulai berlari. "A-Aku kan bilang ngga mau! Lagian kenapa k-kau mengikutiku!?"

"Makanya tunggu sebentar!"

"Ngga—!"

**Nyut.**

"UWAH!" Hinata tersentak saat kaki kanannya terasa nyeri.

Sepertinya ia sedikit terkilir. Dia hentikan langkahnya sebentar lalu segera berpegangan menuju pagar pembatas lantai dua, sehingga ia dapat beristirahat sekaligus melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di lantai dasar.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dengan tubuh bergetar. Walaupun terhalang oleh kacamata besarnya, Naruto yakin bahwa gadis itu ketakutan.

"Denger, aku ngga akan ngikutin kalau kamu sendiri ngga lari kebirit-birit kayak tadi!" Jelasnya lagi sembari maju selangkah.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Sambil meringis Naruto kembali memberhentikan langkahnya.

Kenapa dia dianggap segitunya sih? Apa dia punya wajah pemerkosa?

Naruto pun menyerah PDKT dengan gadis aneh ini.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Helaan nafasnya terdengar. "Oke, maaf. Silahkan lewat..."

Merasa gerakan si pirang sudah tidak ada. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengambil langkah ke depan, berniat menerobos Naruto yang menutupi sedikit jalannya. Tapi, otak iseng Naruto ternyata masih menyala. Sekedar mengerjai, sewaktu gadis berambut biru itu akan melewatinya, segeralah ia peluk kepala Hinata dari belakang dengan senyuman lebar.

"NGGA AKAN KUBIARKAN LOLOS! HAHA~!"

Kedua mata Hinata membulat sewaktu ia merasakan ada kedua tangan yang mendekapnya.

Apa? Itu berarti... sekarang dia sedang berada di pelukan pria asing dong?

"HYAAAAA!"

**Dukh!**

Dengan muka memerah, secara spontan ia mendorong dada bidang Naruto agar menjauh.

"Eh?"

**Set—**

Naruto berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjungkal ke belakang, tapi naasnya ada yang tidak selamat. Akibat dorongan Hinata tadi, refleks Naruto melempar segelas plastik soda yang masih berisi setengah itu. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, jatuhnya bukan di tempat mereka pijak sekarang, melainkan terbang ke lantai satu.

**PREK!**

Dari bunyinya, mereka berdua tau kalau soda itu tidak menjatuhi lantai. Namun lebih ke arah... menghantam 'sesuatu'.

Di saat itulah sebuah _sapphire_ dan lavender di balik kacamata saling memandang.

"_SHIT_!"

Dari balik tiang penyangga lantai dua, kepala Naruto dan Hinata muncul secara bersamaan, berniat melihat apa yang dijatuhi oleh si soda.

"APA-APAAN INI!?" Geram pria dewasa berotot besar di sana. Lalu dengan wajah memerah karena emosi, ia mengadah dan mengacungkan telunjuknya pas ke wajah _tan_ Naruto. "KAU! PASTI KAU YANG MELEMPAR MINUMAN DARI ATAS!"

Oke, sekarang di bawah sana sudah ada orang yang mengumpat dan merutukinya dengan berbagai macam hinaan. Tidak heran, kepala dan kaus bagian atasnya basah oleh cairan soda, sementara gelas plastiknya terkapar di lantai sebelah kaki orang itu.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menggeleng sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Bu-Bukan aku! Tapi orang ini yang—" Kalimatnya terputus ketika sang gadis yang merupakan tersangka utama tak lagi ada di sebelahnya. "Eh?"

Dia abaikan teriakan pria di bawah dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar—mencari Hinata. Lalu ketika matanya menemukan Hinata yang sedang nyempil di salah satu kerumunan masa yang mengitarinya, Hinata segera memberikan tatapan memelas. "Ma-Maaf, aku sudah dijemput _Niisan_. Sa-Sampai jumpa..."

Dan gadis itu pun hilang begitu saja.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH! WOI, TU-TUNGGU—!"

"BRENGSEK KAU, BOCAH!" Teriakan dari bawah yang menyela kalimatnya semakin membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

"A-Aduhh!"

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA!"

Menyadari dirinya sedang di posisi terjepit, Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia sudah sering mendapat ancaman, tawuran atau apapun yang lebih menantang ardenalin. Tapi baru kali ini dia dipermalukan di depan umum sampai segininya.

Sekarang ia ingin lari, namun apa daya kalau semua orang di dalam _mall_—dimulai dari lantai satu dan dua ini sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ya, dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Dan ini semua gara-gara...

"DASAR CEWEK SIALAN! LIHAT AJA NANTI KALAU KETEMU!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Um... hai, apakabar? *pembukaan gak penting* Oke, pasti banyak readers yang mau ngeliat aku nanggepin apa untuk segepok reviewan kalian untukku. Pertama, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk para reviewers—yang ngedukung ataupun sebaliknya.**

**Kedua, aku mau jelasin kenapa kolom karakter di sini harus Sasuke U. & Hinata H. Jawabannya cuma satu, mereka "TOKOH UTAMA" fict ini, ngga ada yang lain. Jadi, end pairing fict ini adalah SasuSaku dan NaruHina. Maaf untuk para SHL yang ngira ini fict berending pair SasuHina :(**

**Dan... aku ngga mau masukin ini ke archive SasuSaku ataupun NaruHina. Kenapa? Karena porsi romance SasuSaku dan NaruHina kubuat pas. Ngga ada yang kutonjolin lebih.**

**Ketiga, maaf ya bagi yang 4 reviewnya kuapus. Flame kamu ngga buat aku sebel, ketawa ataupun marah kok, tapi itu cukup buat aku ngela nafas panjaaaaaang banget terus pundung dan curhat ke grup diary fb #ngik.**

**Yang terakhir, kuucapin makasih banyak untuk para senior, my-super-seme & my-super-anak (bah), anak-anak DNA dan reviewers yang udah ngedukung aku. Terharu banget ngebaca dukungan kalian :')**

**Hmm... kayaknya chap ini masih terlalu didominasi NaruSaku-SasuHina, ya? Chap besok porsi SasuSaku-NaruHina bakalan aku banyakin deh~! Maaf bacotannya panjang (/_\)**

.

.

**Thank****you**** for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Karinhyuuga, Dee, Ice cream blueberry, uchihablozzom. yahoo. com, RK-hime gak login, Blue Darkfish'sky, Andromeda no Rei, chu, Flamee 'Cry, Inolana WillowShimmer, suka snsd, nohiru hikari, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Ritard. S. Quint, Endless Fear, Doku-chan, Chikan, Fita sasuhina lovers, Dae Uchiha, Master-OZ, Yamanaka Emo, elmoelmo, Mai Zuko, Fujisaki Fuun, chunkybar, noname, n, UQ, Rika Chikanatsu, Y. C, Crimson Fruit, Darkflash Light males log-in, ChivRuz, Yukina Scarlet, Lucine Fiorenza, fuyu-yuki-shiro gk login, Aoyama Return, no name, hableh, Andra namikaze, raya diu. **

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Sasuke kasar, ya? **Iya, aku ga bisa buat sifat Sasuke jadi lembut sih. **Aku cuma suka Hinata doang. **Wah, kalo aku hampir suka semuanya :D **Apa nanti SasuHina bakal dikerjain sama NaruSaku? **Iya, tapi bisa aja kebalikannya, kan? :p **SasuSaku-nya banyakin. **Oke. **Sasuke sister-complex ya?** Bukan, dia cuma family-complex :)) **Tadi ada beberapa typo. **Semoga chap ini lebih bersih. **NaruSaku dan SasuHina tuh sahabat masa kecil, ya? **Ngga. Yang sahabat masa kecil cuma Naruto sama Sakura. **Pembukaannya udah lucu. **Terima kasihh. **Kenapa masukin SasuSaku di sini? Zoro-san mau ngajak berantem, ya? **NaruHina aja kalian bisa diterima, kenapa SasuSaku ngga? Lagian kalau kalian ngga suka, gampangnya sih tinggal klik tombol back :) **Pengennya Sasuke ngejar Sakura mati-matian. **Wah, kayaknya di sini malah kebalikannya. **Neji dikemanain? **Kalo ada Neji, mana tahan aku ngga ngebuat dia incest-an sama Hinata. **Kalo Naruto jadi mesum, rasanya gak cocok untuk NaruHina. **Aa, Naruto ngga mesum, dia cuma genit #samaaja. Maaf kalo ngga sukaa :D **Di chap 1 seharusnya "farewell baby"**. Sebenernya sih "vaarwell baby" itu bahasa Belanda. Iseng ajaa hehe :D **Aku seneng zo buat OTP fav-ku! **OTP tuh apaan, ya? Kalo kesukaanku sih NaruHina sama SasuHina~! #gakditanya. **Sasuke jangan jadi kutubuku. **Hm, mungkin jadinya lebih ke pendiem aja ;Dd **Zo mau bikin pair-war, ya? **Jujur aja, komentar ini bikin aku tersinggung. Apa di sini ada pair yang dirugikan—atau kukenain bashing—ampe dibilang kayak gitu? Kalo iya, silahkan ngasih komentar yang jelas siapa yang dirugiin :) **Naruto seksi bangeet! **Aaa itu pacarku! **Lucu nih ngebayangin Sasuke jadi culun. **Haha, pengennya sih gitu, tapi aku ngga tega. Jadinya cuma dikasih kacamata :D **Menurutku kalo udah nulis kayak gini, ini udah masuk ke ****z****ona bahaya loh. **Eh, udah zona bahaya, ya? Padahal padahal cita-citaku masukin keenam pairing big4 ke satu fict :D **Review-ku diapus, ya? Takut review-ku diliat orang-orang? **Iya sih, aku ngapus 4 review, tapi itu bukan berarti aku takut. Cuma ngehindarin kotak review jadi forum debat aja :)

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Nah, tuh dia orangnya... coba sapa dulu."

"Kau pikir aku ngga dendam karena kejadian kemarin, hah?"

"Astaga! Simpan rekaman ini dan laporkan ke Tsunade-_sensei_! Ada kasus pelecehan!"

"AAAAAAH! KENAPA KAMU NYEBELIN BANGET SIH! SUDAH BAGUS AKU SUDI AJAK KAMU BICARA!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :****'****)**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Awal Hubungan

**Previous Chap :**

"BRENGSEK KAU, BOCAH!" Teriakan dari bawah yang menyela kalimatnya semakin membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

"A-Aduhh!"

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR INI SEMUA!"

Menyadari dirinya sedang di posisi terjepit, Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia memang sudah sering mendapat ancaman, tawuran atau apapun yang lebih menantang ardenalin. Tapi baru kali ini dia dipermalukan di depan umum sampai segininya.

Sekarang ia ingin lari, namun apa daya kalau semua orang di dalam _mall_—dimulai dari lantai satu dan dua ini sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ya, dan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Dan ini semua gara-gara...

"DASAR CEWEK SIALAN! LIHAT AJA NANTI KALAU KETEMU!"

.

.

Usai memarkirkan motornya di parkiran yang tersedia di sekolah, dengan aura suram Naruto menuju pintu masuk. Dapat dilihat dari caranya menyeret kaki untuk berjalan, di pagi ini Naruto benar-benar lemas, lesu, dan tak ada semangat hidup—sangat berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin.

Berhubung Sakura juga baru keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya, cepat-cepat ia berlari dan menghampiri si pirang. Merasa ada orang di belakangnya, Naruto membalikkan badan, tapi sebelum ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata, kedua tangan nan putih itu langsung menyambar kerah seragam bagian depannya.

Dia Sakura Haruno, dan dia sedang emosi.

"NARUTO! Aku pengen cerita banyak tentang si kembar! Terutama yang cowok itu!"

"..."

"Kamu juga sih, dasar nyebelin! Apa-apaan tuh pake acara boongin aku segala! Katamu Sasuke ganteng! Pas kuliat, kebalik banget sama omonganmu!"

"..."

"Dan coba aja kamu tau sifatnya! Belagunya selangit! Argh, emosi!"

"..."

"Terus ya, dilihat dari mana pun sifat adiknya lebih mendingan ke mana-mana! Kalau begini terus sih kayaknya kamu deh yang bakalan menang, Naruto!"

Setelah Sakura mengeluarkan setengah uneg-unegnya, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang dan melipat tangannya di dada. Dia lirik wajah Naruto, si pendengar yang dari semenit lalu terus ia teriaki. Dan yang membuatnya mengernyit, Naruto tidak terlihat menanggapinya—_hell_, bahkan mendengarnya saja sepertinya tidak.

Iyalah, Naruto lagi dalam '_Patrick Star mode_'—bengong dengan muka bodoh.

Setelah Sakura melayangkan tamparan pelan ke pipinya, Naruto mengerjap.

"Eh, apa? Coba diulang..."

"Kenapa lesu sih!? Aku ini lagi cerita, Naruto _no baka!"_

Naruto mendesah dan mengeluarkan tampang memelas.

Karena sedikit mengerti keadaan buruk sahabatnya, Sakura berdecak dan mulai menarik Naruto agar mereka berjalan menuju gedung sekolah—nanti kulitnya bisa hitam kalau kelamaan ngobrol di tempat panas yang terbuka seperti parkiran ini.

"Oke, ada apa? Lagi ada masalah, ya?"

"Ngga. Cuman kemarin aku sempet ketiban sial..." Tangan _tan_-nya mulai menyisir poni jabriknya ke belakang, lalu dia memejamkan mata sekalian berdesis—jelas sekali kalau pria itu sedang depresi.

Apa? Seorang Naruto Uzumaki depresi?

Tentu saja! Menjatuhkan minuman dari lantai dua ke dasar tuh tidak elit! Apalagi jatuhnya tepat ke kepala orang, dan hal itu disaksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata!

Namun, Naruto mengurungkan dirinya untuk bercerita.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Hah? Kamu kan emang sial setiap hari..."

Naruto langsung cemberut dan ngeyel layaknya anak kecil. "Ahh, ini serius tauuu! Dasar Sakura-_chan_ ngga perhatian! Hatinya item kayak setan!"

**BLETAK!**

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Light Humor**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**THIRD. **Awal Hubungan

.

.

Berhubung Naruto beda kelas dengannya dan lagi serba tidak _mood_, akhirnya Sakura memilih Ino sebagai sasaran curhat. Kini, mereka berdua sedang berada di depan loker. Ino tengah mengambil buku pelajaran, sedangkan Sakura sibuk bercerita.

"Kamu pasti ngga ngeliat tampangnya pas kemaren! Sebelum Sasuke pulang, dia tuh sempet me-nye-ri-nga-i! Kayaknya dia seneng Lee dihukum dan dia dilolosin begitu aja!"

"Ngesok banget, kan? Mending deh kalau ganteng!"

"Dan sekarang aku jadi males deketin dia! Tau sifatnya, aku udah keburu ngga kepengen!"

Sambil mengunci lokernya, Ino tertawa. "Padahal dari penampilannya dia keliatan gampang dideketin loh..."

"Ukh, ngga peduli!"

Sesudah siap dengan buku masing-masing, mereka berdua berbalik menuju kelas pelajaran pertama, tidak lupa dengan omelan Sakura yang terus berlanjut. Namun saat di perjalanan, tidak sengaja mata _aquamarine_ Ino menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dan akan melewati mereka.

Ditariknya kain seragam Sakura, lalu Ino pun mulai berbisik. "Tuh dia orangnya, coba sapa deh."

Sakura cuma mengernyit. "Ngga, ah... ngapain?"

"Ayolaah~! Kalau mau dia jadi lunak sama kamu, ya tinggal dibaikin aja!"

Mendengar sorak semangat dari sahabatnya, Sakura memutar bola mata. "Iya, iyaa..."

Sebelum ia melakukan perbuatan nista ini—yaitu menyapa Sasuke—Sakura mengambil nafas, lalu setelah pria itu melewatinya, sontak ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapaan ceria.

"SASUKE-_KUUUUN_~!"

Mendadak gerak Sasuke terhenti. Dengan malas ia menoleh ke arah kanan. Di sana sudah ada Sakura yang tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"…"

Hening sebentar.

Setelah itu, barulah ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, dan berjalan lagi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura kesal dan Ino cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"TUH, KAN!? DIA CUEKIN AKU!"

"Siapa suruh kamu sapa pake suara aneh kayak tadi? Kamu malah mirip Naruto..."

"ARGH! Pokoknya aku benci sama dia! Gimana nih!? Bisa-bisa aku udah keburu gugur sebelum perang—tentang dulu-duluan pacarin si anak baru!"

"Yaudah. Kenapa kamu ngga coba langsung nembak Sasuke? Gampang, kan?"

Kedua mata Sakura membulat. "Hah? Nembak?"

"Iya, mungkin hubungan kalian diawal agak-agak berantakan. Tapi kalau kamu nembak dia, bisa aja kan dia mikir dan nerima?"

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya.

"AH! Bener juga! Abis pacaran, tinggal pamerin ke Naruto. Aku menang tantangan, dan aku bisa mutusin dia dehh!"

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Emang agak jahat sih, tapi daripada kamu cerewet terus sama tantangan buatanmu sendiri."

Sakura tertawa senang, namun beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. "Eh, tapi itu artinya aku yang nembak dong? Harga diriku sebagai cewek mau dikemanain!?"

"Hhh, kayak masih jaman aja nungguin cowok yang nembak!"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menelusuri jalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Seragamnya lebih acak-acakan dari kemarin, dan juga rambut tidak disisir mau pun diberikan gel. Bahkan tas yang berada di punggungnya kosong tak berisi selain botol minum, dompet dan PSP. Benar-benar seperti pelajar pengangguran.

Kini, ia sedang menaiki tangga. Walau ia tidak memikul beban apa-apa selain tubuhnya, entah kenapa untuk hari ini naik tangga saja terasa begitu berat. Karena malas, Naruto menghentikan laju kakinya dan mendudukan diri di salah satu anak tangga.

Ia lepaskan tasnya dan akan mengambil minuman. Namun, bayangan tentang _scene_ kemarin kembali terulang di benaknya, membuat ia melempar kasar botol minum itu ke lantai.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas berat.

'KEMARIN ITU MEMALUKAN—SANGAT AMAT MEMALUKAN! ARGH!'

"Oi, Naruto."

Suara yang terdengar dari belakang itu membuatnya mendongak ke atas. Ia pandangi si pemilik rambut coklat berantakan yang sedang terheran-heran menatapnya.

Itu Kiba!

Cepat-cepat Naruto berdiri, dan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Lalu, ia menaiki anak tangga dengan berlari—seolah-olah hendak memeluknya.

"Kiba sayaang~! Aku mau ceritaaaaa!"

Pemilik marga Inuzuka itu mendengus, tapi akhirnya perlahan-lahan pun ia tersenyum.

Naruto terharu, dan semakin semangat untuk memeluk sahabatnya.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi adegan _shonen-ai_ KibaNaru.

Lalu saat pelukan akan saling bersambut, semuanya terpaksa gagal karena ada sebuah pukulan dari kepalan tangan Kiba yang menghantam ubun-ubun Naruto. Telak.

**BUAGH!**

"BODOOOOOHHH!"

"AAAWW! SAKIT, WOI!"

Kiba sama sekali tidak mempan dengan _puppy eyes_ yang sedang dipacarkan oleh Naruto, malahan ia semakin mengumpat. "KENAPA KEMAREN NGGA DATENG KE LIGA FUTSAL ANGKATAN, HAH?" Bentaknya tanpa jeda. "KUPIKIR KAU TUH CUMA BOLOS SEKOLAH, TAPI KENAPA KAU JUGA BOLOS PERLOMBAAN?"

"EEEHH! Aku bisa ngejelasin!" Bibir Naruto langsung mengerucut. "Aku tuh kemarin ditilang..."

"TILANG APAAN? JANGAN ALESAN!"

Oke, Kiba sudah benar-benar marah.

Sontak Naruto mengubah wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. "IYA, AKU DITILANG! Jadi aku tuh ngga sengaja jatuhin soda dari lantai dua, dan kena kepala orang di lantai satu! Masalah sepele itu sampe ke polisi tau...!"

"Ohh..." Kiba mengangguk sebentar, lalu kemudian ia berpikir. "Eh, apa? Jatuhin soda ke lantai satu terus—UFAHHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi Kiba yang heboh.

"Cih, udah ketebak banget kalau kau bakalan ketawa!"

Sebisa mungkin Kiba menahan rasa geli yang terus mengelitik perutnya. "Terus apa? Kau jadi pusat perhatian, eh?"

"Iyalah!" Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

Tuh, kan? Kalau dia cerita tentang hal tersebut pasti hanya tawa mengejek yang dia dapatkan.

Dan ketika Naruto—yang lagi mendumel karena Kiba—mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, terlihatlah seorang siswi berambut indigo yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan guru. Gadis itu menenteng sebuah buku tipis, dan kini ia sedang menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai empat.

Naruto menganga.

Ia bukan sedang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama, atau pun ingin memiliki novel yang dipegang oleh orang tadi.

Tapi... ITU GADIS YANG MENINGGALKANNYA SENDIRIAN DI TENGAH MASALAH SODA SIALAN KEMARIN!

"Tunggu... aku ada urusan penting." Naruto langsung meninggalkan Kiba dan berlari mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkannya kabur lagi!

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Dengan susah payah Hinata menggeser pintu perpustakaan yang berada di lantai empat. Tempatnya memang lumayan pojok, sepi, dan terkesan angker. Tapi ia tetap suka. Coba saja wali kelasnya memberitahu tempat ini sejak awal, pasti sudah dari dulu dia akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di sini.

Dan saat ia memasuki area tersebut, dengan senyuman lebar ia amati semua penataan lemari buku yang rapih dan cantik. Tapi sayangnya ruangan ini tidak dihuni, dan juga terlalu dingin akibat AC yang terus dinyalakan.

Berhubung perpustakaan ini tidak ada yang menjaga, Hinata meletakkan buku titipan Kurenai-_sensei_ di meja, dan barulah ia mengitari ruangan tersebut. Sambil menelusuri beberapa tulisan _genre_ buku yang tercantum di tiap rak, ia akhirnya menemukan _genre_ yang dia cari di deretan lemari paling belakang ruangan ini.

"Hoi."

Suara barusan membuatnya tersentak.

Hinata menoleh, lalu ia terkesiap ketika menemukan pria jabrik itu sudah berdiri tepat tiga meter di depannya.

"Eh?"

Dari rambutnya yang mencolok, Hinata mencoba berpikir keras. Rasanya ia lumayan familiar dengan tampang rupawan tersebut.

Dan saat memorinya tentang kejadian kemarin kembali berputar, mata Hinata membulat. Ia menelan ludah dan juga menunduk dalam-dalam. "K-Kamu..."

"Ohh..." Sambil berjalan mendekat, ia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Masih ingat aku? Sejak kau meninggalkanku, kupikir kau udah lupa."

Naruto menyeringai.

Baiklah, kalau ada salah satu temannya yang melihat wajah Naruto, mungkin mereka akan bergidik ngeri—karena jarang sekali Naruto memajang ekspresi ini. Sekarang, bagaimana dengan Hinata yang sudah dari sananya seorang penakut?

Hinata cuma bisa mengambil langkah mundur, tapi ia malah semakin tegang ketika dia mendapati dirinya terpojok di ruangan tak berpenghuni ini.

Setelah seluruh bagian belakang Hinata terdempet di dinding, Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya ke sisi kepala gadis tersebut. Lalu saat kepala Naruto mendekat, mata Hinata yang berada di balik kacamata tebalnya terpejam erat.

Detak jantungnya bergemuruh kencang.

"Kau pikir aku ngga dendam gara-gara kejadian kemaren?" Hembusan nafas Naruto terasa sampai di telinganya. "Memang aku yang beli soda itu, tapi kamu yang ngedorong sampai sodanya terlepas!" Tuntutnya sampai tak tanggung-tanggung memukulkan kepalan tangannya yang lain ke tembok.

Suasana perpustakaan saat itu hening. Mungkin kalau didengar dengan seksama, hanya ada suara nafas Naruto yang memburu serta detak jantung Hinata yang menggila.

"A-Aku..."

"Apa? Kau masih mau ngehindar lagi dari masalah ini, hah!?"

"M-Maaf, aku benar-benar me-menyesal..." Di balik tundukan kepala, si pirang dapat melihat jelas tubuh mungil di depannya bergetar ketakutan, dan tak tanggung-tanggung meneteskan air mata yang terjatuh tepat di sepatunya.

Naruto terdiam.

"Hiks..."

Gawat, ini sudah batas kekejaman Naruto. Kini ia merasa bersalah.

"Kok nangis sih! Terima kesalahan dong!" Yang barusan itu adalah bentakan, namun kali ini Naruto mengubah nadanya menjadi merajuk.

"Ng..."

Naruto meringis, lalu melepaskan kekangan yang dari tadi memenjara Hinata. "Ahh... terserahlah. Maafin aku..." Gumamnya. "Jangan nangis..."

Sambil mengangguk pelan dan menghapus air mata menggunakan salah satu tangannya, Hinata sedikit mengangkat wajah. Pertama, dilihatnya seragam berantakan yang dikenakan Naruto, lalu bergerak ke kerah baju, leher, bibir, hidung dan terakhir di matanya.

"M-Maaf, aku—" Kalimatnya terhenti pas di saat mata lavender Hinata menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berjengit.

Menggunakan benang yang diproduksi dari liurnya, sebuah serangga yang mengerikan akan menjatuhi kepala Naruto.

Hitam.

Besar.

Dan berkaki delapan.

LABA-LABA.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Duh!"

Hinata berteriak kencang—ralat, sangat amat kencang. Dan tak lupa dengan air mata yang keluar deras, sontak ia memeluk Naruto dan menarik pria itu sampai punggung Hinata sendiri menabrak dinding.

Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bingung... dan _shock_. Apalagi saat ia merasakan ada lekuk wajah dan tubuh bagian depan Hinata yang menempel erat di dekapannya.

Lagian siapa tidak kaget kalau ada gadis pemalu yang mendadak berteriak histeris serta memelukmu seperti ini?

"KYAAAA! Jauhkan! Jauhkan dariku!"

"WOI! GIMANA CARANYA AKU MENJAUH KALAU KAU MEMELUKKU SEPERTI INI!" Pipi bergaris tiga itu memerah sewaktu ia merasakan kedua tangan kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya semakin kencang.

Dalam hati Naruto merutuki tubuh bagian bawahnya yang entah mengapa mengeras.

Oh, ya ampun. Walau pun Hinata tidak menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung—karena terhalang seragam sekolah—entah kenapa rasanya lembut sekali...

Coba saja dia dipeluk seperti ini sesudah melepas kemejanya—uhuk.

Hey, dia pria normal! Wajar dong kalau dia bisa berfantasi?

Kembali lagi ke masalah utama. Ketika Naruto sedang susah payah mencegah dirinya agar tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Hinata terlanjur lupa keadaan. Kesadarannya akan posisi ini seakan menghilang begitu saja semenjak ia melihat _you-know-what_.

Dan saat ia sedikit mengadah untuk mengintip, ternyata laba-laba itu kini berada di pundak naruto.

PUNDAK.

Dan itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"WOOOI!"

**BRUKH!**

Ia dorong kencang-kencang pria yang sempat dipeluknya itu sampai jungkir balik ke belakang. Dan tanpa memberikan sebuah kalimat maaf, si gadis berkacamata langsung berlari dan meninggalkannya sendirian di perpustakaan.

Saat punggungnya agak baikan, Naruto mencoba bangkit sambil sesekali berdesis kesakitan. Di posisi duduknya, ia sedikit menegakan badan, kemudian ia putar badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal yang membebaninya.

"Ah, sial... dia itu kenapa sih?" Decaknya. Tapi sesaat Naruto berdiri, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang agak mencolok di lantai tempat dia terjatuh.

Sebuah laba-laba yang setengah badannya penyek, sehingga terlihatlah cairan menjijikan yang keluar dari tubuh serangga gemuk tersebut.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, buru-buru ia menyapukan telapak tangannya ke pundak dan punggung.

Dan seperti dugaannya, jarinya mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang dia lihat barusan di lantai.

"NAJIS!"

**. . .**

Sedangkan di tempat lain, terdapatlah beberapa orang yang sedang mengawasi monitor seluruh ruangan di lingkungan sekolah. Pada saat ini hampir semuanya tengah mengunyah makan siang mereka masing-masing, tapi tentu saja tetap ada mata yang menjaga.

Dan sewaktu ia melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di daerah perpustakaan, si petugas membenarkan posisi duduk dan menekan tombol di _remote_ untuk memperbesar gambar. Kemudian, diputarnya secara _backward_ kejadian lima menit yang lalu di dalam perpustakaan.

Selesai tayangan ulang, matanya membulat.

"Astaga! Simpan rekaman ini dan laporkan ke Tsunade-_sama_! Ada kasus pelecehan!"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Tepat lima menit setelah bel istirahat berdering, kedua gadis yang masing-masing memiliki marga Haruno dan Yamanaka itu memasuki kelas Sasuke. Tentu saja ruangan itu sedikit sepi karena tiga perempat penghuninya sudah pergi begitu saja ke kantin. Tapi hal itu tidak masalah asal sasaran utama mereka tetap berada di bangkunya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang bertopang dagu sedang membaca buku pelajaran berhalaman tebal.

Dan oleh karena itu, sudah saatnya rencana mereka dimulai.

Ya, Sakura akan menembak Sasuke Uchiha!

Ino segera menepuk bahu Sakura dan mengerling sebelum ia menyempilkan diri di antara kerumunan siswi XI-B yang lagi ngobrol di barisan depan—agar nantinya ia juga bisa mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas.

Duh, kenapa dia jadi merasa sangat gugup sih?

Tapi ia tetap menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Dia harus berusaha!

Ia samperi Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku terbelakang. Sesampainya di tujuan, Sakura menarik bangku kosong dan menempatkan diri di hadapan Sasuke yang lagi sibuk sendiri.

Saat pemilik wajah berkacamata besar itu sedikit mengadah untuk mengetahui siapa yang duduk di dekatnya, dia lihat Sakura yang sedang mencoba tersenyum tulus.

"Hai..."

Tak ada jawaban. Malahan Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke buku pelajaran.

Sakura berdehem sebentar lalu berusaha agar senyuman indahnya tidak berubah. "Ini udah hari keberapa sih sejak kamu masuk?"

"Dua."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya dia sudah direspon.

"Teruus? Apa kamu senang di sini?"

"Hn."

"Teman-temannya asik, ngga?"

"Hn."

Sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di kening seorang Sakura Haruno.

'Aduuh, sebegitu mindernya untuk berbicara denganku—atau DIA YANG MEMANG TERLALU SOMBONG SAMPAI CUMA NGEJAWAB SESINGKAT ITU SIH?' Di balik senyum cantiknya, Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

"Oh... begitu, ya? Dan apa kabar adikmu?"

"Baik."

"Lalu—"

"Pergi." Ketika Sasuke mengatakan kata barusan, ia menutup buku dan membalas tatapan Sakura. "Kau berisik."

Kalau saja _scene_ ini ada di komik, pasti _inner_ Sakura sudah dilatari oleh _background_ gelap dan _sound efect_ petir yang menyambar.

Tidak ada lagi yang mau berbicara. Hanya muka Sakura yang kian lama makin menghitam, menghitam, dan menghitam. Lalu ia berdesis mengerikan. "Oke, aku masih bisa nahan kekesalanku ini, Tuan Sasuke."

"Aku ngga peduli."

**BRAKH!**

Gebrakan di meja paling belakang membuat seluruh warga kelas yang menjadi saksi—terutama Ino—langsung menengok ke arah mereka.

"ARGH! KAMU INI APA-APAAN?"

"Sakura... sabar duluu!" Dari kejauhan terdengar suara khawatir dari sahabatnya. Dan setelah Sakura membalas tatapan Ino yang memaksanya untuk menenangkan diri sejenak, ia menghela nafas lalu berdecak.

"Baiklah, aku ke sini cuma mau nanya satu hal. Kita _to_ _the point _aja, setelah itu _fix_ aku akan pergi." Ujarnya sambil menggunakan nada yang tidak mengenakan. "Pilih satu dengan tepat dan cepat..."

"Hn. Apa?"

"Kamu suka aku atau ngga?"

"Ngga."

Tepat sedetik sesudah kalimat itu terucap, Ino menggeplak wajahnya sendiri.

'_Itu mah bukan nembak, Sakuraaaaa!_' Ino meringis.

Tapi kembali dulu ke kata terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah, ia mengatakan... 'ngga'?

Hah? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Jadi... Sakura ditolak?

Di ujung sana Sakura menggeram emosi. Tampaknya dia tidak puas dengan jawaban pria tersebut.

"Sekarang pilih satu, mau jadi pacarku atau jadi pemban—?"

"Pembantu."

_Fine_, kantong kemarahan Sakura sepertinya akan meledak _as soon as possible_.

Bagaimana tidak? Jelas-jelas ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan Sasuke sudah menjawab dengan cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali!

"AAAAAAH! KENAPA KAMU NYEBELIN BANGET! UDAH BAGUS AKU MENGAJAKMU BICARA!?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau hanya menyuruhku untuk menjawabnya."

"Uhk, tapikan... tapi..." Matanya mengarah ke atas, ia kehabisan kata-kata. "Tapi—AH!" Ia pun memberi jeda dan kembali menggebrak meja, tak lupa sebuah jari telunjuk yang teracung tepat di depan batang hidung milik si Uchiha.

"POKOKNYA MULAI BESOK KAMU HARUS JADI PEMBANTUKU, SASUKE UCHIHA! NGERTI!?"

Sebelum Ino dapat menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar, Sakura kembali meneruskan.

"WAJIIIIBBBB!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Huplaa! Chap 3 update. Gimana? SasuSaku dan NaruHina-nya udah kubanyakin loh! ****\:D/ *****bangga* Yah, mungkin emang nilai romance-nya belom kerasa sama sekali, tapi alurnya pelan-pelan aja ya? Soalnya kalo dicepetin nanti takutnya terlalu rush**** :9**

**Btw, ini note terakhirku yang berhubungan dengan pair, ya? Sasuke & Hinata tuh kembar yang kujadiin tokoh utama (makanya kuta****ro**** di archive SasuHina). Terus, untuk end pair: Sasuke bakalan sama Sakura. Dan Hinata bakalan sama Naruto :)****) **

**Ohya, akhir-akhir ini FFn suka error nih. Tapi moga aja sekarang udah ngga gitu terus! Selagi masih bisa, tolong ngereview ya? Aku akan sangat menyayangi kaliann ^^ **

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Kin Hikaru, Dee, suka snsd, raya diu, Mine, KarinHyuuga, Ice cream blueberry, Tantand, fuyu-yuki-shiro, SuHi-18 males login XD, UQ, elmoelmo, Blue Darkflash'sky, nattually, Yamanaka Emo, n, Ichi Chibby-Chibby, sasa, RK-Hime, Sky White, Crimson Fruit, Fuyu no MiyuHana -HIATUS, ribka 'ribby-chan, kazuki's girl, Ayuzawa Shia, Regina amethys, NaraUchiha'malfoy****, sunny****.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Kukira sifat Sasuke juga berubah. **Kalo sifat Sasuke jadi ngesok tertindas malah jadi aku yang ilfil. **Ngakak di chap 2 bagian Lee****Sasu****. **Terima kasihh. **Untung kamu orangnya slow aja sama flame. **Sebenernya sih kesel, tapi untuk marah-marah kayaknya percuma juga. **Reviewer tanpa akun. **Sebenernya gpp kalo ngga punya akun terus ngereview (ngasih kritik, saran, dll) ke fict ini, justru aku malah seneng banget! Cuman kalo mau flame ya—kalo berani—sebaiknya login :) **Kalo summary ditulis pair SasuHina, lebih baik genre-nya diubah ke Family - Friendship. **Kan aku di sini bukan ngeceritain tentang kekeluargaan mereka. Di fict ini aku tuh buat kisah cintanya Sasuke bersama Sakura dan Hinata bersama Naruto. Masa ngga boleh untuk aku taro ke genre romance? :( **Aku ngelewatin scene yang ada Sakura-nya loh. **Oh, itu sih terserah readers aja :D **Untuk NaruHina, yang suka duluan tuh Hinata atau Naruto?** Silahkan tebak sendiri :D **zo tuh penulis favoritku. **Kamu bohong #terharu. **Banyakin NaruHina-nya. **Okeh. **Aku seneng loh Sasuke jahat sama Sakura. **Sejak kapan aku buat Sasuke jadi baik? xD **Scene SasuHina-nya banyakin. **Hm, doain aja. Tapi kayaknya lebih banyak slight NaruSaku dibanding SasuHina-nya -_- **Ini fict SasuSaku yang pertamakali mau kubaca. **Hehe. **Apa zo juga suka SasuSaku? **Ini lagi belajar untuk suka, jadi mohon doanya ya! :D** zo orang netral ya? **Iya hehee. **IBWFY & Nerds kapan update? **Aduh, iya lagi diusahain :D **Pairing fanfict ini apaan sih? **Untuk romance + end pair tuh SASUSAKU dan NARUHINA :)) **Author ngga tau diri, baru diminatin dikit udah besar kepala. **Terserah apa katamu deh, lagian aku juga ngga ngerasa diminatin banyak orang. Tapi komen ini cukup jleb juga.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Eh? Masa ngga tau? Sebenernya ini masih rahasia, tapi ngga apa deh. Hinata terlibat masalah video mesum."

"Hinata, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa si bodoh ini mengatakan 'salah paham'? Karena saksi mata dan korbannya adalah dirimu sendiri, tolong ceritakan kronologinya."

"Temani aku belanja. Ingat, bukan kencan."

"Ngga, cuma penasaran aja kayak gimana muka sombongmu di balik kacamata jelek itu."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Masalah

**Previous Chap :**

"AAAAAAH! KENAPA KAMU NYEBELIN BANGET! UDAH BAGUS AKU MENGAJAKMU BICARA!?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Kau hanya menyuruhku untuk menjawabnya."

"Uhk, tapikan... tapi..." Matanya mengarah ke atas, ia kehabisan kata-kata. "Tapi—AH!" Ia pun memberi jeda dan kembali menggebrak meja, tak lupa sebuah jari telunjuk yang teracung tepat di depan batang hidung milik si Uchiha.

"POKOKNYA MULAI BESOK KAMU HARUS JADI PEMBANTUKU, SASUKE UCHIHA! NGERTI!?"

Sebelum Ino dapat menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar, Sakura kembali meneruskan.

"WAJIIIIBBBB!"

.

.

"Hinata, kamu dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Dengan seketika kalimat itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata—yang baru saja memasuki wilayah lantai tiga—menoleh. Sasuke memberikan tatapan datar ke murid yang tadi memanggil adiknya, sedangkan Hinata sendiri terheran.

"Eh, ke-kenapa?"

"Ada yang mau Tsunade-_sensei_ omongin..."

Dengan terpaksa ia menenggak ludahnya. Takut. "Sekarang, ya?"

Karena sebelumnya Hinata berhenti berjalan, Sasuke yang ikutan menunggu sekalian mendengar percakapan mereka.

Ia yang memberitahu informasi tadi pun mengangguk. Sepertinya dia termasuk salah satu anggota OSIS.

"Iya." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum ramah. "Nanti ke lantai dua aja. Di sebelah ruang administrasi ada pintu lagi; di sana ruang kepala sekolah. Tau jalannya, kan?"

"Mm..."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban singkat dari Hinata, ia segera pamit dengan sopan, dan berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas.

Sepeninggalnya, mereka berdua kembali berjalan. Sasuke menatap wajah polos Hinata yang terbengong—tak mengerti akan alasannya dipanggil.

"Kau buat masalah, eh?" Ia bertanya, sedikit curiga kecerobohan adiknya mulai kambuh. Soalnya ini belum sampai tiga minggu mereka bersekolah, lalu kenapa Hinata bisa dipanggil kalau dia tidak bertingkah?

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sedikit mengadah, menatap mata _on__yx_ Sasuke. "Aku belum melakukan apapun yang aneh kok..."

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan mengiyakan. Ia percaya.

Sebaiknya ia tanyakan lagi hal itu untuk nanti—kalau Hinata sudah mendapatkan penjelasan untuk pemanggilannya.

"Jadi aku harus ke bawah lagi, ya?" Hinata memutar langkahnya. "_Jaa_, Sasuke-_nii_."

"Hn."

Setelah adiknya sudah pergi, tepat di saat itu juga anak OSIS yang tadi memanggil Hinata itu muncul dari ruangan XII-D di hadapannya. Mata mereka sempat bertemu, dan ia pun menyapa Sasuke—karena kebetulan juga ia satu kelas dengannya. Hanya tersenyum singkat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan pertanyaan. "Untuk apa Hinata dipanggil ke ruang guru?"

Gadis tersebut mengerjapkan mata, lalu sedikit menimbang-nimbang.

"Kamu kembarannya, kan? Kok bisa ngga tau?" Ia berpikir sebentar untuk memberitahunya secara jelas atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya ia bergumam, dan mengatakannya—dengan alasan Sasuke harus tau apa yang terjadi pada adik kandungnya. "Sebenernya ini ngga boleh disebarin, karena itu diem-diem aja dulu."

"Hn."

"Hinata terlibat video mesum. Kasusnya masih diselidikin. Jangan kasih tau yang lain, ya?"

Mendadak, mata Sasuke yang berada di balik kacamatanya membulat. Namun, lama kelamaan ia mengernyit dan membentuk sebuah pandangan sinis. "Dengan siapa?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Si cowok idola sekolah—sahabat dari cewek _pink_ yang sering ngedatangin kamu ke kelas itu."

"..."

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERTS!**

"**Twins Alerts!" punya zo**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto **

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Light Humor**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc. **

.

.

**FOURTH. **Masalah

.

.

Meskipun bel tanda istirahat sudah menggema dari beberapa menit yang lalu, kantin langsung diramaikan oleh ketiga angkatan Konoha _Internasional_ _High_. Tapi, untuk kali ini Sakura belum turun. Ia masih sibuk sendiri dengan tugas yang saat ini dikerjakannya, sehingga terlambat mengikuti rombongannya yang telah ke bawah.

Setelah selesai, Sakura merapikan dan menyusun semua kertasnya di map dan langsung keluar.

Untunglah di saat perjalanan ke kantin, ia melihat Naruto yang akan menuruni tangga di depannya—pria tersebut memunggunginya. Daripada jalan sendirian, lebih baik ia jalan bersama sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, kan?

"_BAKAA_~!" Panggil Sakura sambil berlari dan mendorong punggung Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto—yang kedua tangannya sempat mencengkram erat pegangan tangga—hanya bisa mengembuskan nafas lega karena dirinya tidak jatuh terjungkal ke depan.

Dengan malas ia menoleh, dan melihat si pemilik rambut gulali itu sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kantin, yuk! Nanti aku yang traktir _ramen_ lagi deh!"

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto menampilkan senyuman berbinar. Tapi, hal barusan tidak berlangsung lama karena ia teringat oleh suatu hal.

Menyadari keganjilan tadi, Sakura menjadi heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kayaknya sekarang aku ngga bisa ke kantin deh. Baru aja aku disuruh ke ruangan Tsunade-_baachan_."

"Eh, Tsunade-_sensei_? Kok bisa?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia sendiri pun juga tidak mengerti. "Iya, terus pas namaku dipanggil untuk ke ruangan Tsunade-_baachan_, ngga tau kenapa banyak temen sekelas yang nyinisin aku gitu! Malah tadi aku dibilang cowok mesum! Ck, nyebelin."

"Oh, mungkin itu karena poin pelanggaranmu udah kebanyakan, kali."

"Poin pelanggaranku masih sedikit kok..."

"Tapi bukannya kamu memang sering dipanggil ke sana gara-gara hobi buat onar?"

"Bukann! Yang kali ini pandangan mereka lebih aneh! Kayak aku abis ngelakuin hal yang ngga-ngga aja..." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang muka.

Dia ngambek.

Sakura tertawa pelan dan menendang pelan sepatu Naruto. "Kamu terlalu bodoh sih jadi orang."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. Tatapannya melunak.

"Sial. Ini kan serius..." Ia berdecak, lalu mendorong bahu Sakura. "Pergi sana ke kantin, entar aku nyusul."

"Yaudah... aku ke kantin dulu, ya? Sampai jumpa—"

**Brukh.**

Sakura yang baru saja membelokkan diri untuk menuju kantin langsung berhenti, tentu saja karena ada orang yang menabraknya—atau ia sendiri yang duluan menabrak—sampai dirinya oleng.

Sambil menggeram kesal Sakura menyampingkan tubuh, ingin tau siapa yang telah melakukan hal barusan. Dan saat ia mendapati Sasuke di depannya, rasa marah Sakura kian meluap.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi melanjutkan perjalanan, segeralah Sakura menarik kemeja bagian belakangnya.

"Heh, mata empat! Matamu itu udah banyak, kenapa masih buta aja sih!?"

Ditarikpaksanya Sasuke sampai ia mundur beberapa langkah, sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan.

Nada Sakura menyebalkan dan menuntut. Pria itu memang tidak menolak, tapi ia tetap diam di tempat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Karena Naruto masih berada di sekitar mereka berdua, diliriknya si _pink_ _and_ _blue_ yang entah kenapa terasa seperti saling melempar _death glare_.

Berhubung suasana mencekam itu sudah berjalan hampir puluhan detik, akhirnya Sakura mendengus. Ia amati tingkah aneh Sasuke—yang hari ini terasa lebih cuek dari biasanya. Sasuke kan termasuk nyolot—hobi membalas kalimat pedasnya dengan ucapan dingin. Tapi sekarang dia terus saja menutup mulut.

Ah, lupakan.

Untuk apa dia mikirin Sasuke?

Apa pedulinya? Huh.

Dan mumpung ada Naruto, Sakura langsung mengganti lekukan suram di bibirnya menjadi seringaian penuh arti.

"Naruto! Aku mau ngenalin kamu sama dia nih~" Ia menyelipkan tangannya sendiri ke salah satu tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya mesra. Lalu, ia sandarkan kepalanya ke bahu si _raven_ dan barulah ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ini pembantu baruku!"

Kalau ditanya apa alasan Sakura terlihat sangat bangga—meskipun julukan Sasuke yang dia pamerkan adalah sebatas pembantu—sudah pasti jawabannya adalah karena Naruto dan Sakura memang sedang bersaing mendapatkan si kembar. Salah satunya adalah orang ini, Sasuke.

"Pembantu?" Naruto tertawa dan melirik Sakura dengan pandangan menantang. "Yang penting status kalian bukan pacaran, kan?"

Sakura mendengus geli. "Tenang aja. Sebentar lagi."

Sasuke menghela nafas malas. Ia memang tidak tau dengan taruhan yang melibatkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja kalimat Sakura terasa begitu seenaknya.

"Dasar narsis." Sindir Naruto langsung, lalu ia melihat Sasuke. Setidaknya obrolan ini bisa membuatnya melupakan masalah pemanggilannya ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk sementara waktu.

Bola mata Sasuke bergerak, sekarang menatap lekat Naruto. Tatapan mereka bertemu. _Sapphire_ dan _onyx_.

"Kau ini kembaran Hinata, ya?" Tanyanya menggunakan nada ceria. "Kalau ngga salah kan kita sekelas loh."

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang berambut mencolok itu, Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya ke arah si pirang.

Mata Naruto menjelajahi penampilan Sasuke, lalu terhenti di wajahnya. "Gayamu dan adikmu bener-bener sama! Hebat! Oh, ya. Apa ngga berat pake kacamata aneh kayak gitu?"

"..."

Menyadari kalimat Naruto tidak ditanggapinya, Sakura sewot sendiri. "Udahlah Naruto, ngga usah diajak ngomong. Masalahnya ngga bakalan dijawab, dia kan nyebelin."

Naruto tertawa geli mendengar komentar Sakura, lalu ia menepuk salah satu pundak Sasuke. "Salam kenal ya, aku Naruto Uzumaki."

Hening sebentar.

Naruto Uzumaki?

Sasuke ingat nama itu.

"Ya, salam kenal." Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. Tapi bukannya keramahan Naruto disambut baik, Sasuke malah membalas dengan nada yang terkesan berlainan—nada sinis.

Tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukan Sakura di tangannya dengan kasar. Sakura berdesis sebal. Namun sebelum omelannya keluar, Sasuke sudah keburu maju dan berjalan begitu saja.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu menatap Sakura yang masih marah karena dicuekin seperti tadi.

"Sakura-_chan_... kok dia kayaknya susah dideketin, ya?"

Sakura menghela nafas, lalu mengubah wajahnya menjadi heran juga. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Dia tuh memang aneh, tapi hari ini lebih aneh." Desahnya. "Ck, daripada kamu mikirin dia, mendingan kamu ke ruang kepala sekolah aja, aku mau nyamperin dia dulu." Katanya sambil berlari kecil mengejar langkah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang ditinggal pun menggedikkan bahu dan berjalan ke ruang guru.

Sekarang Sakura yang sudah berada di lantai dua mulai pusing sendiri. Dia telah repot-repot seperti ini hanya untuk bertanya 'ada apa' ke Sasuke, tapi sekarang ialah malah kehilangan jejaknya.

Di dalam pikiran Sakura, terdapat dua dugaan. Dugaan pertama, dia berada di lantai ini; yang mungkin saja sedang masuk ke ruang admin ataupun guru. Lalu, dugaan kedua adalah...

Lantai satu.

Di saat itu pula, mata Sakura tertuju pada turunan tangga. Di sana ada Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke bawah. Segeralah Sakura mempercepat ayunan langkah kakinya dan menyerukan nama Sasuke berkali-kali. Memanggilnya keras secara terang-terangan.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah menyebutkan nama Sasuke sebanyak empat kali, namun tampaknya pria itu sengaja mengabaikannya. Karena kesal, dengan umpatan kasar ia tarik tangan Sasuke dari belakang, berniat memutar balikannya agar pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

Sayangnya, Sasuke—yang sudah tau bahwa tarikan itu berasal dari si Sakura—malah menahan tangannya sendiri, lalu tetap berjalan seolah-olah panggilan gadis adalah kicauan yang tidak berarti.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar!"

"Sasuke!"

"Kubilang _stop_!"

"Sasuke! _Stop_!"

Merasa semua teriakannya tidak berguna, Sakura menggeram. "Kamu kenapa sih!?"

**Brukh!**

Karena tidak bisa sabar lagi, akhirnya Sakura menyentak tangan pria itu sampai berbalik, dan mendorong dada Sasuke sampai punggungnya mendempet tembok. Begitu Sasuke tidak lagi bergerak, Sakura mengencangkan tekanan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Sasuke.

Setelah situasi memungkinkan untuk bicara, ia siap mengeluarkan bentakannya.

"NIH, YA! AKU TAU KAMU NYEBELIN TAPI JANGAN KAYAK GINI—!"

**Sret.**

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan dirinya terlempar ke suatu arah. "Eh?"

**Brukh!**

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat saat mendengar suara tersebut. Apa lagi pas ia merasakan punggungnya yang entah kenapa bisa menabrak tembok. Begitu ia membuka mata, Sakura keburu terbelalak melihat sosok yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Oke, sekarang keadaan terbalik.

Tadi ia sempat mendorong Sasuke ke tembok, dan menyudutkannya. Tapi sekarang malah dia yang disudutkan oleh Sasuke. Karena baru menyadari wajah Sasuke yang sudah beberapa senti di depannya, Sakura hendak mendorong Sasuke. Tapi kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Sasuke. Semua pergerakannya tertutup.

Lalu dengan terpaksa Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap lekat-lekat ke kacamata besar Sasuke. Dan bila kacamata itu dibuka, gadis itu bertaruh bahwa Sasuke sedang marah.

Kemudian bibir pria itu bergerak, membuat sebuah kata yang menusuk.

"Diamlah."

Sakura menelan ludah. Sasuke benar-benar marah.

Tapi...

KARENA APA?

Begitu Sasuke memundurkan wajah dan melepaskan kedua tangannya, pria itu langsung menjauhi Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"OIII!"

Lepas dari keterbekuannya, Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang semakin lama makin menjauh.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga marah. Dia kesal dengan sifat Sasuke yang tidak jelas, tapi perlahan-lahan raut wajah penuh emosinya berubah menjadi datar.

Dia pun terdiam sambil memandang kosong ke lantai.

"..."

Hampir semenit di posisi tersebut, kemudian ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kok aku jadi lembek gini sih ke dia!?" Dengusnya. "Padahal dia kan cuman pembantuku!"

Tapi, lama-lama ia menghela nafas dan berbalik menuju lantai atas.

"Masa bodo deh!"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

**Sreek.**

Suara pintu yang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah bergeser, membuat semua penghuni ruangan yang berada di sekitar meja Tsunade-_sensei_ menoleh.

"Halo~!"

Naruto yang baru masuk langsung menebar senyuman bahagia, lalu menutup pintu dengan menggunakan kaki—sehingga terciptalah sebuah suara bantingan yang kencang.

"Halo?"

Merasa sapaannya tidak dijawab, Naruto mengulangi.

Hening.

Orang yang semulanya melihat Naruto masuk malah langsung membuang muka.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon seperti hari-hari biasa, Naruto sedikit bingung.

Lihat saja mata semua orang yang ada di sini? Tak ada satu pun yang melihatnya. Sebenarnya sih ada. Satu orang. Tsunade Senju, sang kepala sekolah. Dan dia memberikan pandangan seram untuknya.

Hei, kemarin dia tidak membunuh anak orang, kan?

Naruto menghela nafas, membuang semua pikiran aneh yang ada di otaknya lalu duduk di bangku kosong yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan...

Hinata Uchiha.

"EH? Apa jangan-jangan kau adalah anak baru dari kelas 11 sebelah, ya? Aku baru tau! Pantas saja kau aneh!"

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan... memerah.

Naruto terheran, lalu melemparkan tatapannya ke depan—arah Tsunade yang sudah siap dengan sebuah _remote_ yang sedang dimainkan tangannya.

"Kenapa memanggilku, Tsunade-_baachan_?" Ia kembali bertanya tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Dan ruangan kembali sunyi senyap tanpa suara.

Karena suasana yang terasa di sini benar-benar membosankan, Naruto memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Kalau ngga mau jawab, mendingan denger ceritaku aja! Kalian harus tau pagi ini aku dibuatin _pancake_ dan—"

"Naruto, saya lagi tidak ingin berbasa-basi denganmu."

"Eh?"

Oke, Naruto bingung.

Ia tau tiap curhatan paginya memang selalu tidak penting, tapi biasanya Tsunade selalu mendengarkan—walaupun ujung-ujung tak pernah ditanggapi sama sekali.

Intinya, hari ini sang kepala sekolah sedang berbeda.

Naruto menegakan kembali tubuhnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ada apaan sih? Kau membuatku takut..."

"Apa kau tau alasanmu dipanggil ke sini?"

Ia berusaha berpikir. "Hmm... bolos?"

"Bukan."

"Berenang di luar jam pelajaran?"

"Bukan."

"Tawuran?"

"Bukan."

"Ngumpetin celana dalem Konohamaru?"

"Bu—" Sedetik kemudian Tsunade tersentak. Diambilnya sebuah pena untuk menulis pelanggaran baru Naruto ke dalam buku catatannya yang berada di atas meja. "Poinmu kutambah lima untuk perbuatan jahil kepada adik kelas."

Naruto meringis.

Lalu ia pun menghela nafas berat. "Tapi alasanmu kupanggil ke sini bukanlah karena itu."

"Lalu?"

Melihat 'sang pelaku' yang masih menggunakan wajah polosnya, Tsunade menggeleng perlahan. "Kau benar-benar tidak tau, eh?" Tanyanya. "Lihat ini..."

Dari sebuah _remote_ yang berada di genggamannya, Tsunade menekan tombol _play_ ke arah televisi yang berada di ujung ruangan.

**Ctik.**

Di dalam layar televisi—yang sengaja diletakkan di dekat mereka bertiga—terlihatlah sesuatu yang mencangkup perpustakaan kosong. Dari angka-angka yang terus berubah di sisi atas layar, ia sudah cukup paham kalau itu adalah rekaman.

Tsunade menekan tombol _pause_ kemudian bertanya.

"Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Ngga." Naruto menjawab jujur. Dengan santai ia langsung bertopang dagu. Sedangkan di sebelahnya wajah Hinata semakin merona menanggung malu.

Tsunade berdecak dan melanjutkan rekamannya.

**Ctik. **

Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan lagi seperti detik biasanya—karena demi asas kesopanan, Tsunade menekan tombol dipercepat.

Lalu beberapa saat selanjutnya, mata Naruto membulat.

"OH, ASTAGA! AKU NGERTI!"

Bersama pandangan takut-takut, ia lemparkan tatapan terkejutnya ke Tsunade. "Ja-Jangan bilang kau berpikir bahwa ini adalah—"

"Kasus pelecehan." Sela Tsunade, masih di posisi tenangnya.

"APA!?" Seperti dugaan, Naruto menjerit histeris dengan wajah memerah, mengikuti wajah Hinata. "SU-SUMPAH, INI SALAH PAHAM! ITU CUMA KELIHATANNYA AJA AKU LAGI... 'MEMAKSANYA'. TAPI SEBENERNYA NGGA! NGGA SAMA SEKALI, _BAACHAN_!"

Naruto menoleh ke samping, ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi masih menunduk—sepertinya ia sudah diperlihatkan video itu terlebih dulu sebelum Naruto masuk—lalu ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah Hinata. "KAU! TOLONG JELASKAN INI!"

"Jangan semena-mena kepadanya, Naruto." Tsunade berdesis, lalu mengubah nada suaranya menjadi lembut untuk bicara kepada Hinata. "Hinata, kau bisa jelaskan kenapa si bodoh ini mengatakan 'salah paham'? Saksi dan korbannya adalah dirimu, jadi ceritakan kronologinya pada kami."

"IYA! JELASKAN KALAU MEREKA SALAH—"

"Diam."

Setelah kalimat sinis itu terucap, Naruto tak lagi berani untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia menenggak ludahnya sendiri saat bibir merah muda milik Hinata kembali bergerak, akan bercerita.

"A-Aku disuruh wali kelas untuk mengembalikan buku pinjamannya..." Lirihnya. "Lalu saat aku berada di perpustakan, tiba-tiba aja orang itu udah di belakangku."

Tsunade ngelirik Naruto, semakin curiga.

"Lalu ngga tau kenapa ia mendekatiku. Wajahnya keliatan kesal, dan dia marah-marah padaku. Dan tangannya..." Jeda tersebut semakin membuat Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Seingatnya tangannya hanya menempel pada tembok. Jadi Naruto hanya berdoa Hinata dapat menjelaskannya dengan benar di bagian ini.

"Umm..." Gadis indigo itu tampak ragu untuk menjelaskan, dan akhirnya ia menunduk sendiri. "Seperti itu..."

"Oke, cukup."

Tsunade menghentikan semua pembicaraan, membiarkan kedua pasang mata beriris berbeda itu menatapnya. Satunya bingung, dan satunya lagi cemas.

"Tu-Tunggu, woi! Ceritanya belum selesai, _Baachan_!"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, ini semua sudah sangat jelas!"

"Kau jahat! Ngga heran umurmu bisa seabad lebih!"

Sambil menulis pelanggaran, ia melirik sinis kepada Naruto. "Kau dihukum mengepel sekolah selama sisa bulan ini. Ditambah seminggu lagi karena telah berani menghinaku."

"APAAA!?"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Setelah bunyi bel akhir sekolah berdering, khusus jam pelajaran terakhir—yaitu biologi—banyak murid-murid yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu agar langsung pulang. Masalahnya, Kabuto-_sensei_ adalah salah satu guru yang paling malas membereskan segala alat praktik yang telah dipakai. Karena itu, ia hobi menyuruh siswa-siswinya yang telat keluar kelas agar membereskannya.

Sayangnya ada satu yang masih belum tau, tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke. Secara ia masih murid baru, dan masih sasaran empuk para guru untuk dimintai bantuan.

Ya, seperti saat ini.

"Uchiha-_san_, kau bisa membantuku membereskan mikroskop?"

"Hn."

Kalau saja ini bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang 'palsu', tidak mungkin bila dirinya mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih banyak. Jangan lupa dikunci, ya? Nanti taruh saja di laci saya."

Setelah meletakkan kunci ke atas meja, guru itu langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tampaknya ia buru-buru.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lab. Di setiap meja terdapat mikroskop. Tinggal bereskan, tidak begitu sulit. Tapi rasanya malas juga.

Sambil menghela nafas malas, Sasuke berdiri. Ia kumpulkan semua mikroskop dengan pegangan asal—tidak sesuai prosedur yang benar—lalu menaruhnya ke atas meja lemari.

Dulu saat kelas sepuluh—di sekolah sebelumnya—Orochimaru pernah memintainya tolong seperti ini. Dan ia ingat juga sebagaimana paniknya guru itu tau ketika melihat banyak sekali bagian mikroskop yang sudah ia preteli tanpa ampun dan ia sembunyikan di kandang Manda, ular peliharaan sang guru.

Mengingatnya Sasuke mendengus geli.

Ia ingin kembali lagi ke masa itu—namun kalau sekarang mana mungkin.

"Hoi."

Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke arah suara yang terdengar dari pintu masuk.

Itu Sakura.

Ia tidak menjawab, bahkan dengan cueknya pria berambut biru dongker tersebut mengembalikan pandangannya ke para mikroskop yang sedang dia bereskan. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya ia mengabaikan Sakura. Di dalam otaknya, ia memikirkan Sakura.

Habisnya kalau dilihat-lihat dari sifat gadis tadi, ia seperti bercermin saat dirinya masih terbebas di masa-masa sebelum ia datang ke sekolah ini. Begitu egois dan menyebalkan.

Karena kebetulan sudah selesai mengunci lemari peralatan, Sasuke langsung mengambil tas. Ia taruh kunci lemari ke atas meja guru, dan berjalan keluar kelas—sama sekali tidak beniat untuk menjawab sapaan Sakura.

Namun sebelum Sasuke bisa keluar dari ruangan, Sakura keburu menutupi jalan dengan berdiri pas di tengah-tengah celah pintu. Sasuke berhenti. Tatapan Sakura lurus kepadanya, kemudian kedua tangannya terlipat. Itu tanda bahwa Sakura ada di posisi _bad mood_-nya.

Ia terdiam.

"Sekarang kamu mau ke mana, hah?" Salah satu alisnya sengaja ia naikan, membuat wajah menantang.

"Pulang." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Ia pun mendengus. "Apa kamu lupa tadi pagi udah ngebentak aku?"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak merespons.

"Ingat status kita! Kamu adalah pembantuku! Itu kemauanmu sendiri, kan!? Tapi kenapa kamu malah tambah nyebelin sih!?" Frekuensi nadanya semakin tinggi. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung Sakura berani menusuki dada Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia benar-benar sedang menggugat.

Akhirnya Sasuke bergerak. Tapi bukan untuk menjawab, melainkan langsung menepis tangan seseorang yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingnya. Dengan susah payah gadis berambut _pink_ itu membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, berusaha agar Sasuke tidak keluar.

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai!"

Sasuke berdesis kesal. "Kau mau apa?"

Dengan kasar Sakura menghela nafas, tampaknya ia harus mengeluarkan kalimat yang penting saja.

"Karena kejadian tadi pagi, kamu kuhukum. Lusa ada waktu kosong?"

"Ngga—"

Tidak mau menerima alasan, Sakura menyela. "Temenin aku belanja. Ingat, bukan kencan. Dan aku ngga mau nerima kata 'NGGA BISA' darimu. Ngerti?"

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan. Lagian, percuma juga dia menjawab.

"Oh, ya. Sekedar peringatan, aku ini anak orang kaya—ngga mungkin aku akan mengemis padamu. Jadi, kamu ngga perlu berpuasa, hanya karena ingin memantaskan isi dompetmu untuk jalan bareng denganku."

"Hn." Jawabnya, tidak acuh. Dan saat Sasuke baru saja maju satu langkah agar bisa keluar, Sakura kembali menghalanginya. "Ck, kau mau apa lagi?"

Kali ini Sakura mengadah lalu menyeringai. "Jujur aja, aku paling benci sama orang jelek yang bertingkah seperti orang ganteng."

Sasuke membalas tatapan matanya. "Terus?"

Sakura mendengus.

"Cuma penasaran kayak gimana muka sombongmu di balik kacamata jelek itu." Katanya sambil menaikkan tangan, mengarahkan jemarinya ke arah kacamata Sasuke.

Tapi saat ia akan berhasil mengambilnya, tangan Sasuke sudah keburu menghentikan penggerakan Sakura dengan menahan sikunya.

Si gadis _pink_ pun terheran, dan karena itu pula muncul sebuah tanda tanya besar di otaknya.

Sebegitu rahasianya, kah?

"Menyingkirlah." Dengan kasar ia melepaskan tangan Sakura, lalu menyingkirkan tubuh kecil yang dari tadi menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

Kali ini ia berhasil keluar ruangan, Sakura tidak berkutik lagi. Namun di saat langkah ketiga, tanpa diduga Sakura menyeringai, lalu ia berjinjit agar dapat meraih kepala Sasuke—yang lebih tinggi darinya—untuk mengambil kacamata besar tersebut.

**Grep.**

"—!"

Dapat!

Bersama tangan kanannya yang lihai, Sakura menggenggam erat kacamata Sasuke. Sedangkan telapak tangan kirinya kebagian jatah memegang permukaan wajah pria itu—dimulai dari kelopak mata, hidung maupun mulut.

Ia tersenyum lebar, serangannya berlangsung dengan sukses.

Hanya saja, dia melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Tadi Sakura melakukan itu sambil melompat, dan karena hal mengangetkan tersebut, keseimbangan Sasuke menjadi terganggu, dan mereka pun jatuh ke belakang.

**Brukh!**

Maka suara itu terdengar.

"Aduhh..."

Sakura yang merasakan punggungnya menabrak lantai terlebih dulu pun mengeluh panjang. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, terutama tulang belakangnya.

Tapi, secara mendadak ia terkaget sendiri. Masalahnya ia merasakan ada hembusan nafas yang terasa di permukaan wajahnya.

Ketika Sakura membuka mata, dan terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat.

Wajah Sasuke persis berada di hadapannya. Untung saja pria itu masih sempat menahan tubuhnya agar tidak meniban Sakura—dengan kedua siku serta lututnya.

Tapi sayang sekali, ternyata kacamata Sasuke masih menempel di wajahnya—tampaknya saat jatuh Sasuke memegangi kacamatanya agar tidak terlepas.

"..."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali menyeringai.

**Set!**

Bersama gerakan tangan yang seperti menampar, ia menyenggol alat optik itu agar menjauh dengan sengaja. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut berhasil. Kacamata Sasuke terlepas, dan terlempar ke lantai dan terseret menjauh.

Pas di saat Sakura akan mendongak—berniat melihat rupa pria itu—Sasuke mengadah, mencegahnya terjadi. Lalu ia akan bangkit sehingga bisa mengambil kacamata itu.

Tapi sayangnya Sakura lebih cepat selangkah, tangan Sasuke keburu ditahannya kuat-kuat agar tidak meninggalkan posisi ini.

Sasuke—yang tak lagi memakai kacamata—kembali menunduk.

Dan Sakura melihatnya!

Tapi hanya sekilas—setengah detik—karena refleks saja ia langsung memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kenapa? Jawabannya : satu hal.

Karena secara mendadak Sasuke langsung menciumnya.

"Mhhh!" Karena kaget, Sakura berteriak keras—tapi sayangnya suara Sakura harus teredam karena persatuan bibir mereka. "Hmphh! Emh!"

Dan tak ada satu pun di pikiran Sakura selain 'terlepas dari ini', dan jadinya dia sama sekali tidak kepikiran lagi supaya membuka kelopak matanya dan dapat melihat wajah asli Sasuke...

Seluruh syaraf sensorik tubuhnya bereaksi, padahal Sasuke hanya menekan permukaan bibirnya.

Ya, hanya menekan.

Tapi tetap saja mereka berciuman!

Sakura _shock_. Sangat amat _shock_. Terutama cara pria itu menekan bibirnya, dan juga posisinya yang tiduran di atas lantai.

Sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka kalau ada orang asing yang menciumnya.

Dengan nafas memburu Sakura memberontak. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke langsung berpindah fungsi, kali ini ia jadikan untuk mendorong wajah Sasuke.

Tapi nyatanya itu memang rencana si Uchiha. Kalau ia mencium Sakura, gadis itu pasti akan memejamkan erat matanya, sehingga wajah aslinya tidak ketahuan.

Setelah tangan Sakura terlepas, sontak saja ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan langsung berdiri untuk mengambil kacamatanya yang terbuang di dekat kaki meja.

Tanpa pamit ataupun minta maaf, Sasuke segera mengambil tasnya yang juga sempat terkapar, lalu pergi begitu saja keluar—sehingga ia meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura yang masih tergeletak di lantai hanya bisa terbengong sendirian sambil memandangi langit-langit ruangan. Nafasnya terengah, bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit basah itu terbuka lebar, dan matanya membulat sempurna.

Mengenaskan sekali tampang ratu sekolah pada saat itu...

Lalu, akhirnya ia berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. Keheningan menemaninya dalam beberapa puluh detik, sampai ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Bibirku udah ngga perawan..." Ia menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dengan kedua jemari lentiknya. Tatapannya kosong, dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir pelan.

Lalu ia menghela nafas berat.

"Ah, ngga. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku ciuman sih. Tapi..."

"Yang ini sama si Sasuke."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, berusaha membuat otaknya kembali berkerja. Lalu, sesaat kemudian... ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"SAMA SASUKE?"

"IUUUHH!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hai, chap 4 udah update nih! Terus SasuSaku juga udah banyak. Moga aja di chap ini NaruHina & SasuSaku romance-nya seimbang.**

**Maaf ya telat update. ****Chap depan n****anti kuusahain lebih cepet deh ^^" **

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**anon, UQ, Kang Mas Neji Ganteng, agus-kun, Doku-chan, Mikaela Williams, Blue Darkflash'sky, Tantand, suka snsd, Zae-Hime, Violetta Onyx, Daiyaki Aoi, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet,****NaraUchiha'malfoy, KarinHyuuga, Mine, raya diu, nattually, Ayuzawa Shia, Hyuna Tsucida, elmoelmo, kazuki's girl, Inolana WillowShimmer, YamanakaemO, la la, Febi-chan, Rurippe no Kimi, Aryen Christy Caddi, Zwart Wit, Crimson Fruit, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Ngga sabar ngeliat reaksi NaruSaku ngeliat wajah asli SasuHina. **Ehehe.** Naruto udah mulai ada rasa nih**. Kita doain aja.** Sasuke emangnya mau jadi pembantunya Sakura? **Walopun jadi pembantu, Sasuke kan tetep cuek.** Fict di archive SasuHina yang pertama kali ku-fave. **Terima kasihh.** Di A/N kamu banyak ngomongin pair war, ya? **Sebenernya sih bukan pair war. Cuman pada protes aja ada pairing SasuSaku & NaruHina di archieve SasuHina. Tapi sekarang udah ngga ada yang protes kok. **Flamer menggonggong, Author tetap berlalu. **:D** Chap 3 pendek, ya? **Eh, iya, ya? Semoga ini udah agak panjang.** Aku terharu pas zo bilang mau belajar SasuSaku. **Ehehe, iya. Belajar SasuSaku penuh cobaan banget nih :')** Banyakin scene NaruHina & SasuHina, ya? **Okee.** Apa Sakura bakalan ada rencana untuk ngelepasin kacamata Sasuke? **Iyups.** Bisa ngga SasuSaku-nya dikitin aja? **Sebenernya sih ngga bisa, tapi kalo di kotak review banyak yang minta, akan kuusahain deh. **Di chap 3 ada yang rancu. **Ah, thanks banget udah ngingetin! {} **Sasuke bakalan suka Sakura, ngga?** Kita lihat nanti, oke?** Masih kurang sreg sama SasuSaku.** Sabar,yaa.** Update Nerds ya! **Iyaa :)** Banyakin NaruSaku aja, mereka rame ngga kayak SasuHina yang pendiem. **Aaa jadi ngerasa failed jadi author SasuHina nih :| **Apa bakalan ada scene Sasuke yang ketiban sial? **Hmm... ada ngga, ya. **Lebih baik tulisan di summary dijadiin: sibling SasuHina, not incest. **Pengen sih, cuman summary-nya ngga bakalan cukup.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"NARUTO! KAMU HARUS TAU! SI KEMBAR ITU NYEBELIN BANGET!"

"LAH?! KAU PIKIR KEMBARANNYA YANG CEWEK NGGA NYEBELIN JUGA, HAH!?'

"I-Ini permintaan maafku..."

"ARRGHH! Orang itu di mana sih! Katanya janji! Tapi kok lamaa!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	5. Musuh?

**Previous Chap :**

"Bibirku udah ngga perawan..." Ia menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dengan kedua jemari lentiknya. Tatapannya kosong, dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir pelan.

Lalu ia menghela nafas berat.

"Ah, ngga. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku ciuman sih. Tapi..."

"Yang ini sama si Sasuke."

Sakura menggeleng pelan, berusaha membuat otaknya kembali berkerja. Lalu, sesaat kemudian... ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"SAMA SASUKE?"

"IUUHH!"

.

.

Hari ini, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, hal pertama yang dilakukan Sakura saat ia memasuki sekolah adalah mencari sahabat sematinya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Ia ingin sekali curhat, ngamuk dan memukul pria itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke—tentang perlihal kejadian kemarin. Tapi bukannya menemukan Naruto di kelas, ia malah menemukan pria tersebut di toilet lantai satu.

Mungkin hari ini keadaan Naruto sama seperti dirinya yang sedang kesal.

Naruto mengeluarkan aura suram. Karena memang seperti apa yang diketahui sebelumnya, pria itu terkena hukuman membersihkan satu sekolah selama beberapa minggu, tentu saja untuk membayar pelanggaran melecehkan Hinata—yang sebenarnya adalah salah paham. Jadi, jangan heran apabila melihat Naruto yang sekarang menuangkan cairan pewangi lantai ke ember merahnya.

"Denger, Sakura... saat ini aku lagi jadi _cleaning service_..." Masih di posisi jongkoknya karena menunggu air keran mengisi ember, Naruto melirikkan matanya ke Sakura yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Jadi aku ngga ada waktu untuk ngedengerin curhatanmu."

Gadis berambut _pink _itu menghela nafas kesal.

"NARUTO..." Sakura menjawab kalimatnya dengan suara berat. "TAPI SI ANAK BARU ITU NYEBELIN BANGET. SUMPAH. AKU HARUS CERITA SE-KA-RANG."

Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin menyampaikan pemikirannya yang sama langsung berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. "LAH? KAU PIKIR ADIKNYA YANG CEWEK NGGA NYEBELIN JUGA, HAH!? KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG UDAH NGEBUAT AKU SAMPAI DI-_SKORSING_ KAYAK GINI!?"

Berhubung Naruto membalasnya dengan intonasi tinggi, akhirnya Sakura pun meledak juga dan segera menendang ember Naruto. "MASIH MENDING ADIKNYA DONG! KAKAKNYA TUH LEBIH NYEBELIN BANGET-BANGETAN! DIA BENER-BENER NGEBUAT AKU KESEL SETENGAH MATI, TAU!?"

"_BAKA_! UNTUK APA KAU NENDANG EMBERKU! TUMPAH, KAN!?"

Dan semakin ributlah mereka berdua di pagi ini.

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**FIFTH. **Musuh?

.

.

Seperti apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Tsunade-_sensei_ sebelumnya, Naruto kena skors. Berhubung _skorsing_ di sini berbeda dari sekolah lain, Naruto tetap disuruh masuk, namun tugasnya selama sehari itu hanyalah membersihkan lingkungan sekolah.

Jadi di sanalah dia sekarang. Berada di depan kantin dengan menggunakan sebuah kaus putih dan celana panjang abu.

Memang banyak yang memuji ketampanannya apabila ia memakai baju bebas, tapi jangan salahkan sebuah tongkat pel dan ember yang membuat dirinya menjadi bahan tawaan murid tiga angkatan yang mengenalnya.

Sambil mendumel tidak jelas, Naruto terus saja mengepel lantai yang ada di sekitarnya. Kadang ubin per ubin ia lap sampai bersih, tapi kadang pula ia mengepel semuanya dengan asal-asalan—yang malah jadi terlihat seperti sedang memukuli lantai—karena itu juga tidak heran banyak cairan pembersih yang berceceran di mana-mana. Yang penting pekerjaan harus cepat ia selesaikan.

Setelah kantin, Naruto beralih membersihkan aula yang terletak di belakang kantin. Aula itu digunakan sebagai lapangan basket _indoor—_yang saat ini kosong tak berpenghuni. Sampai akhirnya kerjaan mengepel aula ini selesai dalam waktu setengah jam. Naruto yang baru saja menghela nafas lega langsung berniat meregangkan badan, namun...

**Ctek!**

"AAAAH! Pinggangku sakit!" Geramnya sambil memegangi belakangnya. "Hukuman ini _what the hell _banget! Lagian untuk apa aku disuruh kerja rodi kayak gini padahal udah banyak _cleaning service_ yang bertebaran, hah!?"

Di sela umpatan itu Naruto sampai tidak sadar bahwa sudah ada gadis mungil yang memperhatikan tingkahnya dari balik pintu aula. Bibir tipis miliknya sedikit melengkung ke bawah, seperti prihatin dan merasa bersalah atas apa yang sedang dijalani oleh Naruto.

Itu Hinata Uchiha.

Awalnya Hinata memang tidak berani mendekat, jadi ia hanya memandangi Naruto diam-diam dari kejauhan. Tapi karena niat tulus—yang sudah ditanamkannya semenjak kemarin—untuk meminta maaf, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk melangkah maju dan memasuki aula. Dipeluknya erat-erat sekotak _bento_ yang terbungkus rapi dengan saputangan berwarna ungu tua.

Berhubung tempat itu sepi, suara langkah Hinata yang kecil itu ternyata cukup terdengar oleh Naruto yang masih mengomel.

Naruto pun menoleh dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus sinis.

"Hah? Kenapa kau ke sini!?"

Merasa dibentak, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan bahunya menegang.

Dimodali dengan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. "A-Aku ke sini untuk memberikanmu sesuatu..."

Naruto memalingkan wajah sekaligus mendengus, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Walaupun kesal setengah mati dengan gadis itu—karena hukuman ini berasal darinya—rasanya tetap tidak tega apabila melihat seorang perempuan yang mengeluarkan pandangan memelas seperti itu.

Akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Yaudah..."

Sadar sudah diperbolehkan untuk mendekat, Hinata pun menghampiri pria yang sekarang telah mendudukan dirinya di lantai tengah aula. Tanpa berbicara lagi, ia mengikuti Naruto untuk duduk di sebelahnya sekaligus menyodorkan sekotak makanan.

"Mm... ini untuk permintaan maaf dariku. Ku-Kuharap kamu mau menerimanya..."

Naruto menatap _bento_ itu menggunakan pandangan penuh curiga. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuang muka. "Ngga mau! Kau makan aja sendiri! Ngga butuh!"

Tampaknya Naruto masih ngambek.

Dan karena tidak bisa membedakan ciri orang yang ngambek dan marah, Hinata terdiam, malahan sangat sedih mendapati kalimat barusan dari Naruto. Sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala, ia memainkan jemarinya sendiri. "Pa-Padahal aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya..."

"Aku ngga peduli."

Masih dengan kekecewaan karena Naruto tidak mau memakan bekal buatannya, Hinata menghela nafas pasrah dan membuka sendiri ikatan saputangan yang membungkus _bento_. Sesaat Hinata membuka penutup kotak bekalnya, otomatis wewangian harum khas masakan itu melayang-layang ke udara dan sempat keisap oleh indra penciuman Naruto.

"Kalau begitu... ini aku yang makan, ya?"

Hampir saja Naruto mengences jika kalimat Hinata yang tadi tidak mengagetkannya. "Eh, untuk apa kau buka itu!"

Mendengar Naruto yang sewot, Hinata menatap kedua _sapphire_ milik pria itu dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bu-Bukannya kata Naruto-_kun_ aku aja yang makan?"

Naruto tidak lagi membalas—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa membalas.

Hinata menatap susunan lauk pauk yang susah payah ia tata untuk Naruto. Tapi karena pria itu tidak suka, mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia pun menghela nafas kecil, lalu menyumpit sosis gurita. Dicelupkannya ke saus _teriyaki _yang tersedia di sana dan memakannya.

Naruto sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk memperhatikan gadis itu. Rasanya Hinata memang memakan bekalnya dengan cara normal, namun—bagi Naruto—rasanya gadis itu mengunyah makanannya dengan sangaaaaat amaaaaat pelan.

Gaya makan Hinata yang seolah-olah sedang menggodanya itu—padahal tidak—membuat Naruto sedikit kesal, karena gadis tersebut secara langsung menyebabkan ia menjadi lapar sungguhan.

Sadar telah diperhatikan lama oleh si jabrik, Hinata menyodorkan kembali kotak bekal tersebut. "A-Apa Naruto-_kun_ yakin ngga mau?"

"Ngga!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata merubah wajahnya menjadi sedikit murung. "N-Ngga mau nyobain?"

"Ngga—eh, kalau coba boleh deh."

Seulas senyuman mulai muncul di bibir Hinata. "Ini, silahkan..."

Pertamanya Naruto mengambil kotak bekal tersebut, lalu mengambil sumpit.

Suapan pertama, sosis gurita. Mendadak kening Naruto mengernyit.

"Apa itu enak?"

"Ngga!" Tolaknya bersama muka tidak santai. "Ngga enak!"

Naruto memang mengatakan tidak enak, tapi herannya ia malah kembali mengambil lauk. Kali ini daging tumis. Saat menelannya, iris biru Naruto melebar layaknya anak anjing yang bahagia. Cita rasa masakan Hinata yang terlalu enaklah yang membuatnya sampai selebay itu. Dan tentu saja Hinata yang melihatnya langsung berharap cemas Naruto berubah pikiran dan menyukai makanannya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, lalu ia melirik Hinata. Diubahnya lagi wajah _chibi_-nya menjadi paras dingin yang dia usahakan terlihat alami—padahal hanya buatan.

"Kenapa tatapanmu nyebelin banget sih! Makananmu ngga enak, tau!"

Hinata sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan Naruto. "Mm, ka-kalau begitu, coba juga te-telur gulung kejunya, mungkin saja yang itu Naruto-_kun_ suka..."

Naruto langsung memandangi sebuah sisi terpojok di _bento_-nya yang diisi oleh makanan berwarna kuning cerah yang terikat oleh _nori_. Diam-diam, Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Diapitnya telur tersebut dengan sumpit. "Apaan nih! Bentuknya aja udah ngga jelas—!"

**Hap.**

Di detik itu juga, Naruto terdiam. Lama. Terus begitu sampai Hinata khawatir sendiri.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Hinata, tapi pria itu menggerakan sumpitnya, dan kembali memakan telur buatan Hinata dengan cepat.

**Hap hap hap.**

Melihat Naruto yang makan banyak, Hinata menghela nafas lega—ia sempat takut Naruto benar-benar tidak suka masakannya.

"Apa telurnya enak?"

Pertanyaan polos dari gadis di sampingnya ini membuat Naruto berhenti makan, dan melirik sinis ke arahnya. Pria yang masih sibuk mengunyah itu memalingkan wajah dan membuat posisi duduknya menjadi memunggungi Hinata.

"NGGA ENAK! NGGA ENAK, TAU—UMPH! UHUK!" Naruto tersedak.

Ditepuknya pelan punggung Naruto, dan dia berikan botol air mineral yang untungnya sempat dia beli dari kantin—sebelum datang ke sini.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Naruto-_kun_..."

Walaupun tadi kena banyak kalimat kasar dari Naruto, entah kenapa senyuman yang terlukis di bibir Hinata sama sekali tidak hilang. Bahkan ia malah tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi Naruto di setiap kali pria itu mencoba makanannya.

Sampai akhirnya bel memecahkan suasana yang sempat terasa hangat di antara mereka berdua.

"Ah, bel..." Ujar Hinata sembari berdiri. "Sudah dulu, ya?"

Dan sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar, Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih karena mau memakan semuanya sampai habis..."

Naruto melihatnya sekilas, lalu dengan wajah yang sedikit berpaling ke arah lain, ia mengangguk. "Sana, jangan balik lagi!"

"Iya..." Hinata tertawa lembut.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Berjam-jam terlewat di pagi itu, dan sampailah pada istirahat kedua di jam 12.00.

Bersama roti melon di genggaman tangannya, Sakura berjalan menuju kelas. Hari ini entah kenapa ia sedang malas untuk makan di kantin yang ribut—jadi setelah membeli roti, ia langsung balik ke lantai atas.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju koridor lantai tiga, tidak jarang pikiran Sakura melayang ke kejadian kemarin.

Tentang Sasuke yang sempat menciumnya.

Sakura pun berdecih pelan dan memejamkan kedua mata agar bayangan itu tidak lagi masuk ke otaknya. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya susah.

Sambil berdesis ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Ia benci Sasuke, tapi kenapa pria itu terus saja mampir ke pikirannya?

Lagian ciuman kemarin itu kan cuma sekedar menempel, tidak lebih...

Eh, tapi Sakura merasa lidah pria itu mengenai belahan bibirnya juga kok—

"Ughh! Udahlah, Sakura!" Ia berhenti berjalan dan memukuli dahinya sendiri. "Kamu ini kan juga pernah ciuman sama cowok yang lebih keren!"

Ia pun menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, kenapa aku jadi norak seperti iniiiii!?"

Untungnya koridor ini lagi sepi, jadi tidak terlalu banyak yang memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang bermonolog ria—melawan sesuatu yang ia pikirkan. Tapi, sesaat ia sudah menghela nafas dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas, dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kelas XI-B.

Dia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya di sana, tapi Sakura langsung berjalan ke kelas tersebut. Semua orang yang berjalan di depannya segera menyingkir ke samping untuk tidak menghalangi jalan sang ratu.

Dan sampailah dia ke dalam kelas milik Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi dari kedua orang yang ia kenal tersebut, hanya satu yang ia hampiri, yaitu Sasuke. Orang tersebut sedang membaca sebuah buku di mejanya.

Sesudah di dekat kawasan Sasuke berada, tanpa suara Sakura langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke pasangan yang sedang pacaran di kedua meja yang ada tepat di depan Sasuke. Jelas sekali kalau Sakura sedang mengusir mereka.

Awalnya kedua orang tersebut merasa terganggu, tapi ketika melihat salah satu telapak tangan Sakura bergerak yang seolah-olah menyuruh mereka menyingkir dari sana, sambil menahan gerutuan mereka pun berdua pindah tempat.

Dan akhirnya Sakura bisa menggeser kursi ke meja Sasuke dan duduk di depannya.

"Halo, Sa-su-ke-_kun_~" Sapanya dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat, tidak lupa senyuman maksa yang ia sengaja dipajang di bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Walaupun kita berdua punya 'insiden' kemarin, kamu tetap pembantuku, kan?"

Ia menangguk tanpa menoleh. "Hn."

"Oke, dan karena itu pokoknya kamu harus menemaniku belanja!"

"Kapan?"

"HARI INI!"

Sasuke sedikit memberikan jeda. "Hn."

Salah satu alis Sakura naik, tanda ia meragukan. "Oh, ya? Dari kalimatmu aja aku ngga yakin!"

Pria berambut _raven_ itu akhirnya menutup buku bacaannya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Aku akan datang."

Suasana pun hening.

Dan entah karena telinganya sedang sensitif atau apa, bila sedang di samping Sasuke, Sakura merasa suara orang itu... begitu keren.

**Ting.**

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia teringat satu hal. Lagi-lagi ia memperhatikan pria itu.

Pipi putih nan mulus milik Sakura sedikit memerah saat menyadari kebodohannya. Tapi cepat-cepat gadis itu segera berbalik untuk menutupi wajah malunya, juga sekedar menjauhkan jarak pandangan matanya dari wajah Sasuke.

Tapi, kok rasanya hatinya senang sekali ya mendengar suara tadi...?

Stress dengan apa yang di pikirannya, Sakura pun berdiri dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Berada di dekat Sasuke tampaknya bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi sinting. Namun sebelum Sakura pergi, akhirnya ia berbalik dan memberikan peringatan terakhir untuk Sasuke.

"Ku-Kutunggu! Awas kalau ngga datang!" Desisnya sebelum membanting pintu geser kelas dan melenggang pergi.

Awas, Sakura... jangan sampai kau jatuh hati padanya. Atau... pada suaranya sekalipun.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.25, tanda waktu pulang sekolah sudah terlewat beberapa menit. Salahkan semua surat penting di administrasi yang harus Sasuke kumpulkan dan ditandatangani, sehingga membuatnya terlambat pulang seperti ini. Setelah semuanya selesai, dengan menghela nafas Sasuke berjalan ke lantai bawah, bergegas pulang sekarang juga.

Tapi baru saja ia keluar ruangan admin, dilihatnya seorang guru pria yang sedang menunjukan wajah paniknya. Dibukanya seluruh pintu ruangan kelas, saat ia tau ruangan itu kosong, dia beralih ke kelas yang lainnya. Tampaknya ia mencari seseorang.

Merasa ada Sasuke Uchiha yang memperhatikannya dalam diam, segeralah ia hampiri siswa baru tersebut.

"Ah, apa kau melihat Uchiha Hinata, adikmu itu?"

"Hinata?" Ulangnya. "Jam segini dia udah ada di mobil."

"Eh, begitu ya? Bagaimana ini?" Guru yang mempunyai luka goresan membentang di hidungnya itu terlihat khawatir.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Ditanya seperti itu oleh Sasuke, guru bernama Iruka itu menjentikan jarinya. "Ah, bagaimana dengan kau, Uchiha-_san_? Apa mau ikut kelas tambahan?"

Dalam hati Sasuke berdecak. Kelas tambahan itu bukannya kegiatan mirip ekskul belajar yang berisi murid-murid rajin? Di sekolahnya dulu, itulah ekstrakulikuler yang paling ia _blacklist_.

"Mau, ya?"

'Ck, benar-benar merepotkan...' batinnya.

"Untuk hari ini aku bisa. Tapi kalau besok aku masih ragu."

Entah lupa atau apa, hari ini dia ada janji dengan Sakura.

"Baguslah! Ayo!"

Sambil memutar bola matanya, Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Iruka-_sensei_. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang berpura-pura jadi anak baik, tanpa banyak berpikir pastilah ia akan menolak secara kasar ajakan guru tidak jelas ini.

Guru itu membawanya ke perpustakaan, tempat yang sebenarnya paling menjijikan untuknya datangi. Tapi sewaktu Sasuke melihat sekumpulan orang berkacamata yang terduduk di sekeliling meja perpus, alisnya mengernyit. Apalagi sudah ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri, seolah-olah memang ditugaskan untuk menyapa dirinya.

"Ah, ada yang datang lagi! Terima kasih karena mau bergabung..."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya seumur hidup Sasuke terpana pada penampilan seorang gadis yang ada di depannya.

Gadis yang kini tersenyum padanya sangat mirip dengan Hinata.

"Nah, aku Shion Miiko. Mari kita belajar bersama..."

**. . .**

Dengan waktu yang berjalan sangat terasa lama—bagi Sasuke—akhirnya matahari sudah terbenam, dan sinar jingganya tak lagi malu untuk mewarnai pamandangan dalam perpustakaan yang sepi. Karena merupakan salah satu ketua perkumpulan kelas tambahan, di saat semua orang sudah pulang, Shion membereskan terlebih dulu spidol yang tercecer di meja perpustakaan.

"Perlu dibantu?"

Shion menoleh, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mengangguk bersama sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih."

Entahlah apa yang sedang merasuki Sasuke, pria itu sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan saat membantu si siswi kelas dua belas tersebut. Parasnya lembut, murah senyum serta bermata sayu. Benar-benar mencerminkkan kelembutan.

Jadi ia pun tidak merasa terganggu saat Shion mulai membuka beberapa pembicaraan sewaktu mereka sedang berjalan menuju lantai satu.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya menjadi pihak pendengar, sedangkan Shion lah yang selalu menjelaskan ini-itu tentang sekolah—berhubung Shion baru tau kalau Sasuke adalah murid baru—sampai akhirnya pembicaraan itu berhenti karena Shion juga menghentikan langkah di tengah perjalanannya menuju lantai satu.

Tanpa suara Shion menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lapangan _outdoor_ yang terlihat jelas. Di sana masih banyak siswa-siswa yang bermain basket.

Sadar dengan Shion, Sasuke menoleh untuk bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Itu, di lapangan basket ada N-Na-Naruto-_kun_..." Bisiknya. Dia semakin memeluk bukunya.

"Hah?"

Detik pertama, kedua mata Shion membulat.

Detik kedua, kedua telapak tangan gadis itu saling bertautan.

Detik ketiga, sebuah jeritan panjang tak terelakan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! NARUTO-_KUN_~!"

Dan telinga Sasuke pun berdenging.

Dengan hebohnya Shion menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terkejut melihat perubahan sifat tersebut—dari lembut ke... _freak_?—lalu dia dekati Sasuke kembali sesudah mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Kamu harus ikut _fans club_ kita! Apa kamu berminat?" Tawarnya dengan mata berbinar, dan tak lupa menyodorkan sebuah album yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto _candid_ Naruto Uzumaki edisi bulan lalu. "Mau? Ini gratis kalau kamu ikut _fans club_ ini~!"

Di balik kacamata besarnya, Sasuke mengernyit. "Ngga."

"Ehh? Kenapa? Naruto-_kun_ itu pangerannya sekolah ini loh!"

"Ngga."

"Tenang aja, di _fans club_ Naruto-_sama_ juga ada yang cowok kok, jadi ngga usah malu-malu..."

"Ngga."

"Hmm... kamu yakin ngga mau ikut?"

'_HELL_, IYALAH NGGA.'

"Baiklah kalau begitu... semoga saja nantinya kamu akan sadar akan ketampanan Naruto-_kun_~!" Ujarnya sambil memeluk erat-erat buku album yang bertuliskan 'Naruto Uzumaki' kebanggaannya. "Oh, ya. Aku juga lupa memberitahumu, ini _fans book_-nya Naruto. Itu kupinjamkan selama beberapa hari, rawat yang benar ya, Uchiha-_san_?"

Setelah memaksa Sasuke untuk membawanya, cepat-cepat gadis melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ia sedikit menghela nafas dan bergumam pelan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang..."

Dan bila ditebak, Shion sudah kembali ke sifat awalnya—bukan _freak_ lagi seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sampai jumpa." Akhirnya Shion pun membungkuk pamit lalu pergi dengan sedikit berlari.

Di saat itu juga Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

Penampilan Shion memang mirip Hinata, tapi jangan sampai Hinata sampai seaneh orang tadi. Berteriak seperti para _fans_ yang menemukan idolanya.

Intinya, apa di sekolah ini tidak ada satu pun manusia normal yang bisa dikenal olehnya? Setelah Sakura dan Naruto, kini Shion menyusul ke-_absurd_-an mereka.

Tapi berkat itu juga keningnya berkerut, rasanya ia menjadi mengingat sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan.

Sasuke berdecak.

Ia lupa kalau hari ini ia ada janji dengan Sakura.

Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah jam yang tertempel di dinding koridor yang menunjukan jam enam sore. Tampaknya Sakura juga tak akan menunggunya.

Sasuke pun kembali berjalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Masih di dalam mobil, Sakura menguncangkan tubuhnya yang sedang terduduk di jok mobil dengan kesal. Kakinya tak jarang menendang dasbor mobil, sedangkan kedua tangannya kadang memukuli kemudi maupun jendela.

Ia tatap lurus-lurus sederet angka yang tertera di jam mobilnya.

19.32!

Ini sudah lewat berjam-jam dari jam yang dijanjikan sebelumnya bersama Sasuke. Kalau saja ia pintar, pastinya Sakura sudah melenggang berbelanja tanpa menunggu si Uchiha itu muncul di parkiran. Tapi dengan bodohnya Sakura masih saja menunggu Sasuke sialan itu di depan _mall_ tempat mereka janjian.

"ARRGHH! Orang itu di mana sih!? Katanya janji, tapi kok—ck, argh lamaaa!"

Sakura menghela nafas beratnya kencang-kencang.

"Uhh... lama banget!" Ia menggeram lagi, kali ini dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, padahal belum lewat semenit dari protesan sebelumnya.

Kegiatan itu sudah ia lakukan selama hampir 2,5 jam di dalam mobil, tentu saja ia jadi jenuh menunggu.

Sampai suatu ketika, terdengarlah suara _ringtone_ dari ponselnya yang ia taruh di dasbor. Awalnya ia malas mengangkat, tapi karena firasatnya mengatakan panggilan itu penting, segeralah Sakura mengambilnya.

**Klik.**

"Iya, halo...?"

Awalnya ia menjawab dengan santai, walaupun setengah dari wajahnya masih menampilkan raut bete.

'Bagaimana? Apa pangeranmu itu dateng?'

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya sekaligus menghela nafas.

"Ino!" Desahnya. "Cowok nyebelin itu ngga dateng! Padahal aku udah ubanan nungguin dia!"

Suara dari ponsel menjelaskan bahwa Ino tertawa geli, tapi, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu berdehem dan akhirnya menjelaskan tujuannya kenapa ia menelfon Sakura.

'Sakura, lebih baik kamu pulang saja, lagian ada yang mau aku kasih tau ke kamu...'

Mendengar suara Ino yang tampaknya akan menceritakan sesuatu yang penting, Sakura memberikan Ino waktu untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Dan setelah beberapa detik mendengarkan suara yang ada di seberang sana melalui ponsel, keningnya mengernyit.

Sakura tampak terkejut.

"Apa? Tadi kamu melihat Sasuke dengan... Shion?"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sakura menelusuri koridor lantai dua. Lalu tepat lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk, ia berjalan ke arah kelas XI-B. Tapi masalahnya Sakura yang pada saat ini sedang emosi, jadi jangan tanya kenapa dia terus menyingkirkan seseorang yang berada di jalannya dengan dorongan kasar.

**Bukh.**

"Hei—!" Merasa ada yang menabraknya, orang tadi berniat memprotes, tapi sayangnya kalimat itu sudah disela terlebih dulu oleh sebuah bentakan.

"MINGGIR!"

Orang yang ditabrak tadi langsung menelan bulat-bulat kalimat protes yang hampir saja terlontar. Hari ini Sakura Haruno lagi di tahap berbahayanya. Bahkan, Naruto yang terbiasa menggoda Sakura pun selalu urung mendekat jika Sakura sedang memasang wajah seramnya yang seperti itu.

Dan ketika melihat Sakura yang masih terus menelusuri koridor, semua orang langsung menghindar dari jalannya agar tidak kena marah lagi.

Ya, Sakura hari ini Sakura sudah kelewat _bad mood_. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Sasuke? Seorang pria cupu yang berani-beraninya mengingkari janji—untuk pergi berbelanja bersamanya—dan malah menghabiskan waktu bersama perempuan lain.

Jadi sekarang tujuannya hanya satu, Sasuke Uchiha. Siap-siap saja ruangan kelas orang itu akan dia obrak-abrik di hari ini juga.

Tanpa mempedulikan segerombolan siswa-siswi yang baru saja keluar dari kelas XI-B, Sakura menabrak mereka semua tanpa ampun. Dan barulah ia berhenti sesudah sampai di salah satu meja terdepan, dan menggebraknya.

**BRAKH!**

"Mana yang namanya SASUKE!?" Geramnya dengan kedua kepalan tangan yang bergetar saking kesalnya.

Tenten dan Ino yang berhasil menyusul ke kelas itu langsung terhenti di depan pintu kelas. Sebenarnya niat awal mereka berdua ialah menenangkan Sakura, tapi rasanya sulit juga karena situasi sedang tidak memungkinkan.

Sasuke yang sempat mendengar bentakan Sakura yang memanggilnya hanya dapat menghela nafas dari bangkunya. Seperti biasa, jika sudah ada gadis _pink_ itu di depannya, pasti suasana di sekitarnya menjadi terasa runyam.

Segeralah pria berambut biru dongker itu berdiri, dan berniat menghiraukan Sakura agar dapat keluar kelas.

Tapi, sebelum Sasuke dapat melewatinya, Sakura bergerak cepat. Kali ini bukan lagi menghalangi laju jalan Sasuke, melainkan mendorong pria itu dengan kekuatannya yang tak kira-kira sampai pinggang Sasuke membentur keras sisi meja.

Dan belum sempat sadar benar dengan posisinya yang sekarang, Sakura sudah menarik kedua kerah seragamnya sampai kedua wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kemarin kamu ke mana aja, hah!?"

Desakan keras itu membuat Tenten dan Ino yang ada di belakang Sakura menelan ludah. Daripada ikut kena imbas, lebih baik mereka menyaksikan saja dari jauh.

Sasuke yang masih tenang hanya berdecak, dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sakura di kerahnya, Tapi Sakura malah menepis tangan Sasuke dan semakin menariknya mendekat.

"Cepet jawab, sialan!"

Sasuke yang semakin malas meladeni Sakura sedikit berdecak, dan menjawabnya dengan jujur. "Aku ada kelompok belajar dadakan."

Mendengarnya, Sakura mendengus, dan melepaskan kedua kerah Sasuke dengan sekali sentakan.

"APA NGGA SALAH!?" Intonasi suaranya meninggi. "KAMU PUNYA OTAK, KAN!?" Telunjuknya yang bebas dengan berani menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "KEMAREN TUH KAMU LAGI ADA JANJI DENGANKU!"

Mengingat bahwa dirinya lah yang salah, Sasuke putuskan untuk tidak memberikan alasan lagi. "Sampai jam berapa kau nunggu?"

"Hah? Nungguin kamu?" Sakura mengulang kalimat tadi dengan gaya mengejek. "Ngerasa dirimu penting, ya?" Gadis itu berdesis mengerikan.

Ya, tidak ada yang tau bahwa Sakura menunggu Sasuke sampai berjam-jam di dalam mobil—selain Ino, tentunya.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan menemanimu belanja."

Naruto yang sedikit tidak mengerti keadaan di depannya hanya meringis, masalahnya ini juga sudah mau bel masuk. Bisa gawat kalau Sakura terus mengamuk sampai jam pelajaran dimulai.

"Wah, bagus deh Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke udah berjanji lagi tuh—!"

"NGGA PERLU!" Sakura langsung membagi wajah seramnya ke Tenten yang ada di belakangnya, dan sedetik kemudian langsung melihat lagi ke arah Sasuke. "KAMU! LIHAT AJA NANTI!" Bentaknya penuh dendam, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan kelas.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Aduh, ****kok rasanya ****chapter ini jelek banget, ya? Haha. Yah, moga aja chap depan lebih bagus deh *dikemplang***

**Ohya, kemarin aku lupa nanyain siapa cewek yang bakalan deket sama Sasuke di chap ini, makanya asal milih jadi Shion (T_T) Tapi Shion ngga bakalan bertingkah banyak kok sebagai pengganggu, paling cuma butuh seseorang yang buat Sakura cemburu buta saja~ mehehe xD**

**Dan untuk chap besok, kubuat khusus untuk SasuSaku, sedangkan chap lusa NaruHina kupastiin juga banyak (amin-amin-amin) ^^"**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Tartand, koneko, NaraUchiha'malfoy, suka snsd, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, YamanakaemO, Classico Blu, Shisylia-chan, Ice Cream Blueberry, Nejiko, Ayuzawa Shia, kiriko mahaera, Hinatahime, Andromeda no Rei, Poetry Celemoet, Ayren Christy Caddi, Nara Kazuki, nattually, Ckck vivi, Blue Darkflash'sky, YuuKina ScarJou can't login, Rika'the'Titania, anon, Hyuna toki, Trancy Anafeloz, Onyx sharingan, anon, Sabaku akai, Schweinsteiger, sasuhina love forever, anon. **

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Emangnya tangan Naruto ngapain Hinata pas di perpus? Setauku dia cuma megang tembok. **Iya, kan pas Hinata mau jelasin, si Tsunade udah narik kesimpulan sendiri kalo Naruto ngapa-ngapain Hinata :p **Tolong perbanyak NaruHina. **Oke, kalo nanti konflik NaruHina-nya udah muncul. **Chap 4 bikin senyum-senyum. **Terima kasihh. **Kalo ngga keberatan, ****Z****o buat fict NaruHina untuk NHFD dong. **Udah hehe, judulnya Training Time (walopun telat banget nyumbangnya). **Sayang banget Sakura ngga sempet ngeliat muka Sasuke. **Aku menunda momen itu di saat yang tepat ^^ **Sakura sebegitu pengen ngeliatnya muka Sasuke, ya? **Iya... **Menurutku SS & NH di sini kurang seimbang. **Iya sih... hum, mungkin kalo misalnya chap ini SS lebih banyak dari NH, chap besok kuganti NH lebih banyak dari SS, supaya porsinya sama deh :) **SasuSaku jangan dibuat sedikit. **Iya, akan kuusahakan. Ngomong-ngomong chap ini SS-nya banyak atau sedikit, ya? ._.a **Twins Alert mau tamat di chap keberapa? **Mungkin belasan, tapi ngga lebih dari 15 chap kok :) **Sebenernya aku maklum, tapi agak kecewa Author-nya lama update. **Kalo jujur sih di laptopku fict ini udah 11 chapter. Cuma perlu banyak diedit aja, dan itulah yang ngebuat lama update, terutama pas nungguin mood *slap* **NaruHina-nya dikit banget. **Nanti NaruHina bakalan banyak juga kok :D **Kok aku ngga bisa ngebayangin SS dan NH di sini, ya? **Ah, apa alur fict ini kecepetan ya? Atau karena ada alesan lain? :o **Tanya dong, Zo Author yang suka ngikutin apa kata reviewer, ya? **Iya, reviewerkan ada udah susah-susah menulis saran, kritik, pendapat. Jadi aku kadang baca review, dan ngikutin saran-saran reviewer untuk kedepannya (asal keadaan memungkinkan) :D **Zo bakal ngeminimkan SasuSaku? **Waktu itu kan cuma nanya, jadi belom tentu. Lagian, aku meminimkan SasuSaku supaya porsinya NaruHina juga makin banyak (ini kan fict NH-SS). Tapi mungkin aku buatnya (yang kedapetan porsi banyaknya) bergilir aja kali, ya? ^^ **Kecewa, padahal aku udah fave fict ini. **Sebenarnya kalo mau un-fave tinggal remove di daftar fave list kok, maaf mengecewakan. **Apa Sakura udah ngeliat muka Sasuke? **Belom :) **Apa Naruto akan suka duluan ke Hinata? **Siapa yang suka duluan, yaaaa? ;D **Kasihan NaruSaku. **Haha, ngadepin duo kembar yang ini memang perlu kesabaran ekstra. **Tentang taruhan NS, aku doain Naruto yang menang! **Kekeke~ **Kapan wajah SasuHina ketauan sama NaruSaku? **Pokoknya ada salah satu yang duluan ketauan xD **Zo ngga bales review-ku di PM, padahal mau kenalan. **Ah, gomen... aku jarang ngebales review di-PM. Tapi, salam kenal dan terima kasih mau nungguin fict ini {} **Zo belajar buat SS, aku belajar ngebaca fict SH loh. **Beneran? Wow, keren! Ganbatte ne~ xD **Sasuke irit banget bicaranya di sini. **Iyadong, Sasuke harus stay cool :D **Sasuke itu cemburu ya Hinata deket Naruto? **Bukan cemburu, tapi sister-complex :'D *sama aja* **Coba aja ini fict SasuHina yang kembar, tapi mereka berdua incest. **Aku sih suka SasuHina, tapi kayaknya untuk incest mending buat NejayHina. Gomen (.A.) (kalo incest aku cuma suka NaruFemNaru & NejayHina & ItaMiko! Ayo, siapa yang mau buatin fict ini ke akuu? *dibakar rame-rame* xD)

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Kamu harus membayar SELURUH belajaanku! Kudengar-dengar kamu cukup kaya, iya kan, pembantuku sayang?"

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Kenapa cara marahmu mirip sama cewek yang barusan tau pacarnya selingkuh sih! Kalau kau suka Sasuke, mending bilang aja!"

"I-Ino... kok rasanya ada yang ngikutin mobilku, ya?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	6. Penolong?

**Previous Chap :**

"Cepet jawab, sialan!"

Sasuke yang semakin malas meladeni Sakura sedikit berdecak, dan menjawabnya dengan jujur. "Aku ada kelompok belajar dadakan."

Mendengarnya, Sakura mendengus, dan melepaskan kedua kerah Sasuke dengan sekali sentakan.

"APA NGGA SALAH!?" Intonasi suaranya meninggi. "KAMU PUNYA OTAK, KAN!?" Telunjuknya yang bebas dengan berani menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "KEMAREN TUH KAMU LAGI ADA JANJI DENGANKU!"

Mengingat bahwa dirinya lah yang salah, Sasuke putuskan untuk tidak memberikan alasan lagi. "Sampai jam berapa kau menunggu?"

"Hah? Nungguin kamu?" Sakura mengulang kalimat tadi dengan gaya mengejek. "Ngerasa dirimu penting, ya?" Gadis itu berdesis mengerikan.

Ya, tidak ada yang tau bahwa Sakura menunggu Sasuke sampai berjam-jam di dalam mobil—selain Ino, tentunya.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan menemanimu belanja."

Tenten yang sedikit tidak mengerti keadaan di depannya hanya meringis, masalahnya ini juga sudah mau bel masuk. Bisa gawat kalau Sakura terus mengamuk sampai jam pelajaran dimulai.

"Wah, bagus deh Sakura, Sasuke udah berjanji lagi tuh—!"

"NGGA PERLU!" Sakura langsung membagi wajah seramnya ke Tenten yang ada di belakangnya, dan sedetik kemudian langsung melihat lagi ke arah Sasuke. "KAMU! LIHAT AJA NANTI!" Bentaknya penuh dendam, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan kelas.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Pagi harinya, Naruto yang sedang bahagia langsung melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Sakura—yang barusan dilihatnya di pagi ini. Tapi, berhubung aura yang lagi dipancarkan Sakura sedang tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto pun memperpelan langkah dan memasang wajah bingung di depan sahabatnya yang itu.

Tanpa ada jawaban, bahkan sebuah tatapan mata untuk membalas sapaannya, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu melewatinya. Tentu saja Naruto mengernyit heran. Masalahnya... apa yang membuat Sakura terlihat lesu—sampai-sampai wanita yang biasanya jalan dengan begitu angkuh tersebut malah menyeret sepatunya untuk berjalan menuju kelas? Itu sesuatu yang tampaknya bukan Sakura banget.

Naruto segera mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kurang makan, ya?"

"..."

"Ah, apa jangan-jangan kau masih memikirkan masalahmu dengan Sasuke yang kemaren?"

"..."

"Hoi, Sakura..."

Karena Sakura tak lagi menjawab, Naruto menyentuh bahu Sakura, tapi langsung ditepisnya.

Saking tidak mengerti dengan keadaan orang itu, akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas. Mungkin Sakura sedang butuh istirahat dan tidak mau diganggu. Namun, sebelum ia berbalik untuk ke kelasnya, Sakura sudah keburu menahan kerah belakang seragam Naruto sampai dia tersentak sendiri.

"Naruto." Panggilnya dengan nada suara dingin.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Gimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Di detik itu Naruto kembali menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan senyum berseri-seri. Waktu yang tepat! Soalnya Naruto baru aja ingin pamer cerita kepadanya. "Aku dan Hinata? Bagus-bagus aja tuh, malahan dia semakin mendekatiku! Aku memang tampan sih, jadi jangan kaget kalau aku bisa ngedapetin dia dengan mudah!"

Tawa Naruto yang keras mulai menyertai kenarsisannya. Namun, saat Naruto memandang Sakura lagi, wanita itu tampak tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kok mukamu gitu?"

Sakura menghela nafas dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh, ya. Sasuke juga bagaimana? Kudengar-dengar hubungan kalian agak-agak berantakan, ya?"

"Udahlah, jangan bahas dia dulu!" Sakura segera menggeram dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke Naruto. Naruto membeku di tempat.

Kayaknya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura memang agak rumit deh.

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT****!**

"**Twins Alert****!****" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, ****Multipair, ****etc.**

.

.

**SIXTH. **Penolong?

.

.

Ketika Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga sekolah yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai tiga, tidak sengaja mata _onyx_ Sasuke melirik ke arah kotak bekal yang saat ini ditenteng oleh Hinata. Adiknya itu terlihat bahagia sekali saat membawanya. _Bento_ tersebut dipeluknya erat, tak lupa dengan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajah putih mulusnya.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada masalah dengan Hinata yang sedang membawa bekal. Tapi, di sini kan ada kantin. Lagipula... tidak mungkin rasanya seorang Hinata akan memakan habis sendirian _bento_ berukuran besar itu.

"Untuk apa kau membawa bekal?" Sasuke bertanya. Walaupun kakaknya menggunakan nada datar, Hinata tau kalau ada rasa ketidaksukaannya di dalam kalimat tadi. Karena itu Hinata sedikit menimbang-nimbang untuk menjawabnya.

Hinata sedikit menunduk karena malu, sehingga membuat poni tebalnya menutupi sebagian kacamatanya. "I-Ini untuk... untuk N-Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

"Dia yang terlibat kasus denganmu?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Heran juga kenapa adiknya masih mau mendekat dengan pria tidak jelas seperti si Uzumaki itu.

"Um... i-iya." Angguknya perlahan. Ia beranikan diri untuk menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke dengan pandangan memelasnya. "Tapi kan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah tau kalau masalah kami hanya salah paham..."

"Ya, aku mengerti..." Jawabnya sembari menghela nafas.

**Brukh!**

Saat merasa ada orang yang menabraknya—entah sengaja ataupun tidak—Sasuke berbalik. Dipandanginya Sakura dan Ino yang saat ini sudah ada di belakangnya. Sakura menatapnya sembari berkacak pinggang, dan Ino hanya memasang cengiran tak berdosa.

Tentu saja Sakura-lah yang pastinya sengaja menabraknya.

"Ohh... maaf, tadi aku ngga ngeliat ada orang di depan." Sambil tersenyum lebar Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke selayaknya orang yang sedang bercanda. Lalu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sedang mengobrol ya, kembaran angkatan kami yang tercinta? Ikutan dong~"

Sasuke berdecak malas. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata ia kembali berjalan untuk menghindari mereka berdua—terutama Sakura. Tapi, langkahnya lagi-lagi harus tertunda akibat Sakura yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Kamu-ngga-boleh-pergi." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman muka dua—baik di tampang, jahat di hati. "Mengerti?"

"Ngga." Ia lepas tangan Sakura dengan gerakan kasar, lalu ia raih tangan Hinata untuk menariknya agar dapat melangkah cepat. "Hinata, ayo pergi."

Tidak mau kalah, Sakura pun segera memeluk Hinata dan menariknya. Dia membiarkan kedua sisi Hinata ditarik secara berlawanan. Tangan kiri Hinata ditarik Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura menarik tubuh bagian kanan Hinata.

"Lepasin dia." Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Ngga mau, kamu yang harus lepasin dia!"

Di saat Sasuke dan Sakura rebutan Hinata, Ino yang melihat mereka hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"A-Ano..." Merasa kedua sisi tangannya mulai sakit, Hinata sendirilah yang mulai angkat bicara.

Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat adiknya langsung segera melepaskan Hinata. Setelah bebas, Hinata ditarik Sakura agar menjauh beberapa meter dari Sasuke.

"Hinata-_chan_ ke kelas duluan aja..." Sakura memberikan senyuman manisnya ke Hinata. "Jadi boleh kan aku pinjem kakakmu sebentar?"

Hinata menatap dulu ke Sasuke, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Um... asal Sasuke-_nii_ ngga keberatan, menurutku ngga apa-apa..."

"Oke, Sasuke. Kamu denger sendiri kalimat adik tersayangmu ini." Alis Sakura naik meremehkan.

Sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hn, terserah. Hinata, sana duluan ke kelas."

"Ba-Baik. Sampai jumpa."

Sesudah Hinata tak ada di depan mereka, Sasuke melepaskan jeratan tangan Sakura dengan sentakan kasar.

Pria itu tampak tidak suka, dan Sakura malah senang saat melihat raut wajah kesal dari Sasuke. Masalahnya, ia juga lagi dendam sama Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Kamu masih ingat janji kita?" Tanyanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Bawa uang atau kartu, kan?"

"Hn."

"_Sale_ dan _discount_ kemarin udah ngga berlaku lagi, dan itu semua karenamu." Jelasnya. "Jadi, aku maunya kamu yang membayarkan SEMUA belajaanku nanti."

"Hah, semua? Kamu gila, Sakura!" Ino yang ada di sebelah membulatkan matanya.

"Biarin!" Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Lagian, kudengar-dengar dia cukup kaya. Iya kan, pembantuku sayang?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Oke..." Sakura melangkah mundur, lalu sedikit mengadah untuk menampilkan tampang seriusnya. "Pokoknya pulang sekolah kamu harus ngebayarin SEMUA barang yang aku beli! AKU NGGA MAU TAU!"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di _hall_, sebuah ruangan multiguna yang berada di lantai teratas, di sanalah Naruto berada. Pria jabrik itu sedang menghabiskan waktu 30 menitnya untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan _skorsing_ sekolah—yang adalah mengepel. Karena kasihan, Kiba pun datang dengan membawakannya sebuah _ramen _instan, susu dan dua buah batang rokok.

Melihat Kiba yang memberikannya semua itu, Naruto yang baru saja meletakkan peralatan bersih-bersihnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kenapa kau membawakanku sesuatu yang ngga serasi gitu, sih?"

Alis Kiba mengernyit, tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Seenggaknya semua orang pasti tau kalau _ramen_ sama sekali ngga cocok kalau minumannya susu."

"Kalo kau ngga mau, ya buatku saja. Apa susahnya?"

"Hahh, payah."

"Udahlah, aku bukan Hinata yang membawakanmu bekal enak, ya..."

Kali ini Naruto yang baru saja menyelipkan rokoknya di bibir itu mendelik kepadanya. "Gimana kau bisa tau kalau Hinata pernah membawakanku bekal, hah!?"

"Jelas-jelas kau sendiri yang mendadak menelfon dan menceritakanku semuanya." Kiba tertawa sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Pada saat itu seluruh kalimat girangmu kayak cewek, bodoh..."

"Sialan." Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Oh, ya. mana pemantik? _Ramen_-nya nanti aja, aku mau merokok. Udah lama aku ngga menghirup nikotin."

Kiba melemparkan sebuah pemantik gratisan ke tangan sahabatnya itu. Tapi, sebelum Naruto menyalakan api, Kiba sudah terlebih dulu menariknya agar menuju ke atap sekolah. "Merokok jangan di _hall_. Bau asapnya awet, nanti kalo ketauan bisa gawat."

"Iya, iyaa..."

Tapi, sesaat mereka akan menaiki tangga di belakang ruangan _hall_—di _hall_ ada dua pintu; salah satu untuk pintu masuk, dan satunya lagi yang akan menghubungkan lantai empat ini dengan atap sekolah—mendadak terdengar suara pintu dari depan sana yang terbuka lebar.

"Permisi..."

"—!"

Di detik itu pula Naruto membeku di tempatnya.

"Eh, tumbenan ada orang yang ke sini?" Kiba pun berniat balik ke _hall_ untuk mengecek siapa yang datang, tapi Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menghentikannya.

"ITU! ITU SUARA HINATA!"

Kiba mengernyit melihat Naruto yang gelalapan sendiri di tempatnya.

"Terus kenapa mukamu se-_excited_ itu?"

"Ah! Nanti kujawab pertanyaanmu! Tapi, mendingan sekarang kau temuin Hinata dan bilang aku ada di belakang _hall_! Cepat sana!"

Kiba yang masih tidak mengerti keadaan ini pun hanya menggeleng singkat dan balik ke _hall_ dengan memasuki pintu tempat mereka keluar. Berhubung Naruto jangan memperlihatkan hal senorak itu karena seorang perempuan, akhirnya Kiba mau nurut mengikuti perintah Naruto.

**. . .**

Di sisi Hinata, sebelum ke _hall,_ ia telah menghabiskan waktu selama 15 menit untuk mencari Naruto ke seisi sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar agar dapat memberikan pria itu sebuah bekal, tidak perlu lebih.

Dan karena ia mendengar kabar kalau Naruto lagi beres-beres di lantai empat, kini... di sinilah Hinata berada. Ia baru saja berjalan menelusuri koridor yang akan membawanya ke _hall_.

Sesudah sampai, pertamanya gadis itu diam-diam membuka pintu ruangan luas tersebut.

"Permisi..."

Dia pandangi semua hal yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi, berhubung ruangan tersebut terlalu sepi, Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa di sana tidak ada orang. Dan, sewaktu ia akan menutup pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berambut coklat keluar dari sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung pandangannya.

"Oi... kau Hinata, kan?" Pria itu bertanya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Hinata yang masih belum kenal dengannya pun segera menunduk dan memeluk erat kotak bekal buatannya.

"Hei, jangan takut begitu. Aku teman Naruto, namaku Kiba. Salam kenal."

Perlahan Hinata mencoba menatap mata Kiba lewat kacamata besarnya. "Aku... Hinata Uchiha. Salam kenal juga."

"Iya, aku tau. Naruto sering cerita tentangmu." Ia tertawa kecil, membuat atmosfer tegang di antara mereka sedikit mengendur. "Oke, aku tau kau ingin bertemu Naruto. Dia ada di belakang _hall_. Lewat pintu sana aja, pasti nanti langsung ketemu dia."

Ditepuknya pelan pundak Hinata dan Kiba berjalan keluar _hall_. "Kalo di sana dia lagi sok keren... tendang aja, ya?"

Setelah itu, barulah Hinata ditinggalkannya sendirian.

Hinata menghela nafasnya terlebih dulu dan barulah ia melangkah maju. Sesudah membuka pintu yang tadi dimaksud oleh Kiba, dilihatnya sesosok pria pirang yang sedang tertidur di salah satu anak tangga menuju lantai atas—atap.

Hinata terdiam. Kadang matanya mengerjap pelan mengagumi sosok tampan di depannya yang terlihat manis saat tertidur. Dugaan Hinata, Naruto pasti begini karena kecapekan bersih-bersih.

Tapi, jika di sana Hinata datang bersama Kiba, pasti Kiba akan menertawakan Naruto karena telah berani-beraninya akting tertidur di depan Hinata—tentu saja karena di saat ini Naruto sedang pura-pura tertidur.

Hinata berjalan mendekat secara hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto.

Lalu ia letakan kotak bekal di salah satu anak tangga, dan duduk di sebelah pria itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin membangunkan Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa ia membawakannya bekal lagi. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, ia tidak berani.

Dan mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Ia ambil sepotong kertas yang beruntungnya ada di sakunya. Menggunakan sebuah pena, ia menulis sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai, ia letakan kertas tersebut ke atas _bento_ yang sudah ditaruhnya di sebelah Naruto yang—terlihat—tertidur pulas.

Sekarang Hinata terdiam, tak lupa dengan senyuman kecil yang sungging di bibir tipisnya. Dia tidak akan membangunkan Naruto, tapi mungkin ia akan berada di sini selama beberapa waktu. Dan tampaknya Naruto tidak terganggu.

Diamatinya paras tampan Naruto yang terlihat dari balik kacamata tebal yang ia kenakan. Dimulai dari rambut acak-acakannya yang tidak bisa rapi, kaus seragam yang berantakan, dan juga wajah Naruto begitu tenang dengan mata terpejam.

Seperti kucing.

Benar, Naruto sangat imut...

Di sela lamunannya, perlahan Hinata mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Naruto. Bibir Hinata yang sudah dibuat mengerucut itu terarah ke cuping telinganya. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Hinata meniupkan udara sejuk ke sana.

"Fuuuu..."

"Ngh!"

Erangan dadakan Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak sendiri. Dengan panik gadis berkepang dua itu segera mundur beberapa senti darinya. Masalahnya, ia takut kalau Naruto sadar dan akan marah-marah jika menemukan dirinya diisengi seperti ini.

Tapi, untungnya Naruto hanya bergerak sedikit dan dia telihat masih pulas seperti sebelumnya. Sembari bersyukur di dalam hati, Hinata menghela nafas. Ditatapinya lagi wajah Naruto, kali ini ketiga garis halus yang ada di masing-masing pipinya. Dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk, Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto, menelusuri kulit _tan_ itu sesuai garisnya.

"Hahaha..."

Pria tersebut tertawa. Namun bukannya kaget seperti reaksi yang pertama, Hinata malah ikut tertawa kecil. Tawa manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan ke orang-orang.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak sedang iseng. Ia hanya ingin terus di samping pria ini.

Lalu akhirnya Hinata mendengar suara bel tanda istirahat telah selesai. Ia pun berdiri dan turun dari tangga.

Dan sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, Hinata menoleh kepadanya sekilas. "Sampai jumpa, Naruto-_kun_..."

**. . .**

Setelah Hinata sudah menghilang selama lima menitan, kedua mata Naruto terbuka tanpa ekspresi apa-apa. Dia tidak langsung bangun ataupun bergerak merengangkan badan, ia hanya terdiam seperti merenung. Lalu akhirnya ia bergerak untuk terduduk dan segera menghela nafas panjang.

Saat ia menoleh, diliriknya _bento_ yang sempat ditaruh Hinata di sampingnya. Dia ambil kotak tersebut dan ia letakan ke pangkuannya. Ada sebuah kertas.

_'Terima kasih sudah mau menerima bekal buatanku :)'_

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, ia sudah tau kalau tulisan tadi adalah buatan Hinata—karena memang sejak Hinata datang, ia sama sekali tidak tidur; atau lebih tepatnya... pura-pura tertidur.

Naruto yang membaca tulisan tersebut hanya bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Makasih juga..."

Lama-lama sebuah cengiran lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia taruh bekal itu di sebelahnya dan segera berdiri. Sekarang ia sangat siap untuk kembali menjalani hukuman yang tinggal beberapa hari ini. Sontak saja dia berdiri, lalu mengangkat tongkat pelnya selayaknya Tarzan yang baru saja selesai membunuh sang macan tutul.

"OWKE! AYO SEMANGAT, NARUTO! SETELAH SELESEIN KERJAAN SIAL INI, KAU BISA MAKAN MASAKAN BUATAN HINATA—UWAA!"

**GUBRAK!**

Oke, suasana kini kembali suram.

Baru saja Naruto jatuh dari tangga. Ia memang cuma terguling sebanyak empat anak tangga, tapi tetap saja sakit. Sambil meringis, Naruto berusaha agar dapat bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya. Tapi, tidak disangka mendadak ia mendengar suara tawa dari arah depannya. Dan saat ia mendongak untuk melihat, ternyata di sana sudah ada Kiba.

"Hahah! Dasar bodoh!" Kiba yang baru saja datang sudah tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya yang geli. "Apalagi pas ada Hinata—pfft! Hahahah! Kau terlihat menjijikkan saat sok-sok tidur seperti tadi!"

"Ah, berisik." Dengan berdecak Naruto berdiri dan melirik sinis ke arah Kiba. "Kau ngapain lagi ke sini? Sana ke kelas!"

Masih dengan tawanya Kiba menggeleng. "Ngga, ah."

"Sana pergi, atau kau yang kupaksa keluar."

"Hei, jangan galak seperti itu... kita kan teman." Kali ini Kiba sok baik. Naruto memutar bola matanya.

Kiba tersenyum kecil saat melihat temannya yang saat ini sedang mengangkut pelnya kembali ke _hall_. "Hei, ngga jadi ngerokok ke atap? Kok balik lagi ke _hall_?"

"Aku mau bersih-bersih dulu, ngerokok bisa nanti."

Kiba sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Wah, jangan-jangan kau jadi semangat gara-gara tadi didatengin istrimu, ya?"

"Diamlah... udah bagus aku lagi rajin."

Kiba mendengus geli dan mengiyakan. Dia ikuti langkah Naruto. Tapi, saat Naruto sedang menyelsaikan tugasnya lagi, Kiba mendadak bertanya. "Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Kau serius dengan Hinata, eh? Kukira kau cuma main-main dengannya."

Di detik itu Naruto menghentikan gerak mengepelnya. Ia terlihat seperti berpikir. Bersama gumaman, ia pun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Tentu saja aku main-main... ini kan hanya permainanku dengan Sakura tentang lomba-lombaan deketin mereka—Hinata untukku, dan Sasuke untuk Sakura..."

Tapi entah disadari oleh Naruto, raut wajahnya berubah saat mengingat perjanjian dulu.

Dalam hati Naruto merutuk. Tugasnya adalah membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya, tapi kenapa dia yang malah... seperti jatuh cinta?

Sepertinya ada yang salah pada dirinya.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menggeleng untuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Sambil menegakkan badannya yang sedikit pegal, Naruto melihat ke arah luar _hall_—karena pintunya terbuka. Dan kemudian ada dua orang yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dia mengernyitkan matanya sebentar untuk melihat sosok-sosok yang ada di kejauhan sana. Setelah tau barulah ia terheran sendiri.

"Eh, itu kan... Sasuke dengan Shion? Kok mereka bisa jalan barengan gitu?"

Jadi, apakah berita tadi akan cepat tersebar luas ke Sakura?

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

"APA!?"

Oke, kini Sakura marah. Dan nyatanya berita tentang Sasuke dan Shion itu benar-benar tersalur dengan cepat kepadanya. Tentu saja karena sang narasumbernya—yang memberitahu—adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Naruto.

Tanpa berterimakasih atau apa, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah lantai dua, sedangkan Naruto yang kini berubah panik langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Dalam hati Naruto sedikit menyesal telah membeberkan tentang masalah itu, soalnya ia takut jika dijadikan pelampiasan emosi Sakura yang sedang labil.

"Oi, Sakura, kau tenang dulu... kan bisa aja aku salah liat." Dengan tertawa kecil Naruto mencoba mendinginkan Sakura.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyuruhku tenang di saat seperti ini!?" Elaknya menggunakan suara kencang. Langkahan kakinya bahkan semakin cepat. "Dia udah berjanji denganku! Dan kalo saat ini dia lagi sama si gadis cupu itu lagi, dia memang cari mati denganku!"

Naruto meringis. "Kenapa cara marahmu mirip sama cewek yang barusan tau pacarnya selingkuh sih! Kau suka Sasuke, hah?"

Kini Sakura berhenti berlari, Naruto pun—yang tidak sempat berhenti—sedikit menabraknya. Ia tatap Naruto dengan tatapan horornya.

"DIAM, _BAKA_!"

"Eh?" Seketika muka Naruto berubah kecut. Naruto sempat mengira Sakura akan memukulnya seperti biasa, namun nyatanya salah ketika ia hanya melihat sebuah semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah putih Sakura.

"Jangan ikutin aku!" Cepat-cepat si gadis merah muda itu membuang muka dan kembali berlari, sedangkan Naruto cuma bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berjalan sendirian di koridor. Sadar akan kekuasaannya yang begitu besar di sini, ia tabraki satu-satu siswa-siswi yang menutupi jalannya tanpa ampun. Tidak peduli ada yang kesal, nyaris jatuh karena ditabraknya, terdorong atau apapun.

Satu-satunya target yang ia tuju adalah kelas XI-B, tempat di mana Sasuke dan Shion sedang berada—menurut informasi yang diberikan Naruto.

Setelah pintu geser di kelas dia buka dengan cara membantingnya ke samping, semua mata dari dalam langsung terarah kepadanya.

Bukannya malu, Sakura malah mengernyit sinis kepada belasan pasang mata yang sempat memandangnya, membuat mereka segera memalingkan wajah. Lalu, barulah ia melempar tatapannya ke arah meja belakang.

Dan nyatanya di sana sudah ada Sasuke dan... SHION!

"WOI, KALIAN!"

Tanpa izin ataupun aba-aba, ia berteriak, membuat Shion yang sibuk berbicara sendiri tentang klubnya menoleh. Sasuke yang juga melihat Sakura langsung menghela nafas.

Sakura menyamperi meja terbelakang itu dengan terburu-buru. Setelah sampai, ia berikan pandangan sinis ke Sasuke, terutama gadis berambut pirang pucat yang telah menatapnya.

Iris mata _emerald_ Sakura menatantang kedua manik mata Shion. Tatapannya tajam dan sinis, seakan-akan menuntutnya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi, berhubung ia tidak mengerti dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, Shion pun hanya mencoba tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura berdecak, lalu ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke Sasuke. "Lagi ada apa nih di sini?" Tanyanya, masih sok ramah.

"Ini kelasku, dan dia datang untuk belajar."

Shion terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Jadi... belajar, ya?" Sakura memiringkan wajah cantiknya.

"Hn."

"Sama dia lagi?"

"Hn."

"Setauku Shion Miiko itu anak kelas 12. Ngga mungkin ada seorang _senpai_ yang minta diajarin _kohai_-nya, kan?" Perlahan-lahan Sakura melirikan matanya ke Shion, berniat menyudutkannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari sindiran Sakura langsung menengahi. "Aku yang sedang bertanya."

"Kan bisa di waktu luang." Sakura berdesis tidak mau kalah.

"Ini waktu istirahat—waktu luang yang kau maksud—karena itu aku bertanya padanya sekarang."

Merasa jawaban Sasuke selalu terdengar membela Shion seorang, Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh... aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum. "Kok kalian ROMANTIS banget, sih!?"

Mendapatkan kalimat yang sebenarnya bentakan Sakura—karena didengar dari nadanya yang kasar—Shion menunduk.

"Uchiha-_san_... aku takut." Mendadak wajahnya berubah pucat. Dipeluknya tangan Sasuke untuk berlindung.

Sakura mendelik.

Tapi tidak disadari oleh kedua pihak yang ada di sana—Sasuke dan Shion—ternyata Sakura malah menjadi semakin panas.

"AKU NGGA NANYA KE KAMU!" Tanpa sungkan ia tatap mata milik Shion lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Udahlah..."

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. Kenapa kedua orang ini begitu merepotkannya?

"Kau sendiri kenapa marah-marah?"

Sebuah kalimat bernadakan datar tersebut kembali membuat pandangan Sakura terlempar ke si pemakai kacamata bulat itu. Tatapannya sinis, seakan ia bisa membunuh Sasuke kalau ia berani berkata-kata lagi.

Sebelum Sasuke beralih ke Shion untuk menenangkannya, Sakura terlebih dulu menarik seragam bagian lengan atas milik Sasuke agar wajah pria itu terarah kembali padanya.

"INGAT PERJANJIAN KITA!?" Mendadak Sakura berteriak. Cengkraman tangannya menguat.

"KAMU LUPA, HAH!? PADAHAL KAMU UDAH SETUJU, KAN!?"

"Aku ingat."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Lalu kenapa kamu malah bersamanya!?"

"Kita janjian jam 4 sore, dan ini masih jam 12."

"Kamu akan lupa kalau aku ngga mengingatkanmu tentang ini!"

"Nanti—"

Sasuke berniat membalas, namun Sakura kembali mendahuluinya. Kali ini _emerald_ yang ia tatap sudah tergenang oleh air mata. "Kamu pasti ngga akan datang lagi—bakalan sama kayak kemarin!"

Ia telan ludahnya terlebih dulu, lalu berusaha menjelaskan walau yang keluar adalah suara parau. "Pa-Padahal aku menunggumu, tau!"

Sasuke terdiam.

Sesudah ada sebuah tetesan air mata menyentuh lantai, Sakura mendorong Sasuke sampai kerah yang dipegangnya terlepas. "Terserah padamu mau hari ini atau ngga! Aku udah ngga peduli!"

Yang ditinggalkan sama sekali tidak berkutik. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura yang bahunya kadang berguncang pelan akibat tangisan. Bahkan salah satu tangannya itu mulai sering menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir ke pipinya.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Shion.

"Maaf... karena aku, kamu sampai dimarahi."

"Ngga apa."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Sakura adalah orang yang frontal. Tidak jarang ia menghina seseorang secara terang-terangan di depan orang itu. Mau kakak kelas, adik kelas, seangkatan, semuanya takut kalau dia sudah lawan adu bacot kepadanya.

Tapi nyatanya dia tetaplah seorang gadis SMA biasa yang memiliki sifat gengsi.

Dia tidak bisa frontal pada Sasuke kalau ia marah karena... kesal melihatnya berduaan dengan Shion.

Iya, kan?

Jam yang kini Sakura berada di depan _mall _tempat ia janjian dengan Sasuke. Tertera di bagian dasbor mobilnya bahwa saat ini sudah jam 16.30.

Sakura melihat pemandangan di depannya yang mulai menggelap, tanda matahari akan terbenam, dan ia pun menggerutu. Diambilnya sebuah ponsel, lalu ia tekan sederet angka untuk langsung menelfon Ino.

Karena Ino masih belum mengangkat, Sakura putuskan untuk mematikan AC mobil dan membuka jendela. Kan tidak baik juga membiarkan angin dari AC mobil secara terus-terusan menerpa kulit mulusnya secara langsung.

**Klik.**

'Halo?'

Setelah sambungannya terangkat, Sakura langsung bicara.

"Tuh! Dia ngga dateng lagi, Inoo!" Gumamnya dengan nada yang malah terkesan merengek.

'Hah? Kamu lagi nunggu siapa?'

"Sasuke lah!"

'Hee? Kudengar dari Naruto, katanya janjian kalian ngga jadi?'

Sakura cemberut. "Iya, sih..."

Sambil tertawa, Ino berkata. 'Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Jelas-jelas kamu sendiri yang bilang perjanjiannya batal, lalu kenapa kamu masih menunggunya?'

"Tapi kan kalau dia punya rasa salah, paling ngga ya datengin tempat ini dong!"

'Cowok itu makhluk yang ngga peka, Sakura...'

"Emang!" Sakura mengerang kesal.

'Yaudah... sana, mendingan kamu belanja aja. Ngapain nungguin dia datang lagi? Dasar _donkey_, jangan biarin dirimu dijatuhkan dua kali olehnya dong.'

"Iya, aku tau!" Katanya. Lalu matanya melihat ke samping, tepat di luar sana—beberapa meter dari mobilnya terparkir—ada sekumpulan orang yang berkumpul ramai-ramai di ujung jalan. Merasa ada beberapa orang yang sempat memperhatikannya, Sakura mencoba mengecilkan suaranya—walaupun amsih mengandung nada kekesalan. "Tapi, aku ngga kebiasa belanja sendiri, dan aku tetap marah besar ke Sasuke!"

"Suit~ suit~"

Siulan itu mendadak membuatnya merinding.

Sakura menoleh, menatap sekumpulan orang tadi sudah ada salah satunya yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Jangan marah-marah dong! Lebih baik main bareng kami~!" Godanya.

Sakura mengernyit kesal.

Bersama tampang meremehkan, Sakura membuang muka dan kemudian menaikan jendela mobilnya.

'Hei, Sakura... kamu lagi sama siapa?'

Sambil menyalakan mesin, Sakura menjawab. "Aku sendirian. Yang tadi itu hanya orang-orang menjijikkan yang ngga laku di mana-mana."

Mobil merahnya pun menyala, dan dengan biasa mobil itu mulai berjalan untuk keluar dari _mall_.

Tampaknya ia akan pulang sekarang.

_Mood_-nya benar-benar buruk, tapi harus ia tahan untuk besok—karena nantinya ia pastikan akan menjambak rambut Sasuke sampai botak.

Bersama ponsel yang masih di telinga kirinya, ia menjelaskan semua kekesalannya pada Sasuke sekarang juga. Biasanya saat mendengarkan Sakura, Ino terdiam. Ia tidak berani berkomentar, tapi kadang juga Ino bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar rencana pembalasan Sakura ke Sasuke yang asal-asalan.

Namun pembicaraan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena ada sesuatu yang menyita perhatian Sakura. Mendadak di tengah jalan sepi ini, ada mobil seseorang yang membalapnya. Sebenarnya hal itu normal-normal saja, namun mobil itu mendadak lelet sesaat berada di depannya. Tak lupa sudah ada mobil yang nyaris serupa tengah mengintilnya dari belakang.

Sakura tidak yakin kedua mobil itu berniat menyudutkannya, tapi... hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi.

"I-Ino..." Gumamnya, sedangkan tatapan mata paniknya kini mulai menjelajah ke bagian depan, di mana ada mobil keluaran lama yang berjalan sangat pelan di depannya.

'Iya, ada apa?'

Ketika ia akan mendahuluinya, mobil tersebut malah menutup jalannya. Sakura pun memutar stir, ia akan melewati mobil di depan dengan lewat arah kiri. Namun, lagi-lagi jalannya ditutupi oleh tubuh mobil itu yang seakan-akan tidak memperbolehkan dia lewat.

Sambil menelan ludah, Sakura kembali menatap kaca spion. Dilihatnya ada sinar jingga dari sebuah mobil yang mungkin ada di belakangnya terus dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Apa mobil itu mengikutinya?

"Eng... kok rasanya ada yang ngikutin mobilku, ya?"

'Eh? Y-Yang benar? Kamu yakin?'

"AKU YAKIN!" Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Dia panik. "Dan aku ketakutan!"

'Jangan berhenti! Ngebut aja! Cepet pergi!'

"Ta-Tapi aku ngga bisa, Ino!" Sakura melirik spion mobilnya. Dia terpaksa harus meringis saat menyadari mobil tersebut mulai semakin mendekat. "M-Me-Mereka terlalu—!"

**DUAKH!**

"KYAAAA!"

Ia tidak tau bagian depan mobilnya barusan menabrak apa, tapi yang penting guncangan hebat tersebut nyaris membuat kepalanya membentur stir. Dan begitu Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya, ia baru sadar kalau ponsel yang tadi dipegangnya sudah tidak ada. Mungkin terjatuh ke daerah kakinya.

Masih dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, ia letakan tangannya yang sempat di jok menjadi ke stir. Lalu ia tatap kedua tangannya yang kini bergetar ketakutan.

Mobilnya berhenti. Walaupun dia belum memastikan dengan pasti, ia yakin—bahkan sangat yakin—bahwa ada dua mobil yang mendempetnya dari depan dan belakang.

'Saku...?'

Suara buram dari ponsel membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara.

'Sakura!'

Susah payah ia meraih benda tersebut, dan berniat untuk menjawab panggilan sambungannya ke Ino yang masih menyala, namun...

"Cantik, turunin jendela dong~"

Gerakan Sakura terhenti.

Detak jantungnya semakin menggila.

**Tok tok tok.**

Sakura jadi lupa dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan ponselnya sendiri. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu gemetaran. Dia tidak menoleh, tapi dari ekor matanya pun ia sudah dapat melihat ada lima orang—yang semuanya adalah pria—sedang mengitari mobilnya yang tersudut di tepi jalan.

**Tok tok tok.**

Yang memakai topi merah kembali mengetuk jendela mobil yang masih tertutup rapat. Sesekali ia tertawa, menampakan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

"Kita kan cuma mau ngajak kenalan~"

"Ah, tolong..." Bisiknya, semakin menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya kini berganti ke rambut _pink_-nya, meremasnya kencang, sekaligus mengeluarkan air mata. "Siapa pun tolong aku!"

Bermenit-menit Sakura menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunduk. Ditutupnya kedua telinga serta matanya rapat-rapat.

Awalnya, hanya terdengar suara samar pria-pria asing yang tengah mengganggunya. Namun, setelah sekian lama, tanpa disadarinya mendadak suara tersebut semakin mengecil dan menghilang.

Lama.

Setelah yakin dirinya tak lagi mendengarkan suara, Sakura membuka matanya, membiarkan beberapa tetesan bening menjatuhi pahanya sendiri. Dan walaupun begitu, ia masih tetap tidak berani untuk mengangkat wajah.

Lagi-lagi ia mencoba menyesapi apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitar lewat pendengarannya.

Sepi.

Perlahan cengkraman di rambut halusnya terlepas, lalu saat ia sudah menegakan kembali posisi duduknya... ia terbingung di tempatnya.

"Ah..."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Orang jahat, maupun mobil buluk—yang sempat membuat_ b__umpe__r_ mobilnya lecet—sudah raib. Entah menghilang karena apa. Akhirnya Sakura dapat merilekskan kedua bahunya yang menegang itu dengan cara menyenderkannya ke senderan kursi. Ia pun terdiam di tempatnya dan mencoba menghela nafas.

Berhubung suasana di sekitarnya teramat sangat sepi, ia mengira bahwa semua hal yang terjadi padanya tadi hanyalah khayalannya semata.

Tapi, saat ia mencoba untuk melihat ke jendela, Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri. Lima meter dari mobilnya berada, di sana ada sebuah topi merah yang sempat dipakai oleh salah satu preman _mall_ yang menganggunya.

Berarti... semuanya bukan ilusi. Tapi, rasanya aneh. Kenapa mendadak orang-orang tersebut menghilang?

**Tok tok tok.**

"KYAAAAA!" Karena adanya ketukan tadi, sontak saja Sakura kembali berteriak

"Sakura, ini aku."

Dengan nafas tersenggal, buru-buru Sakura membuka mata. Sebenarnya ia masih takut untuk melihat keadaan, namun karena ia kenal si pemilik suara tadi, ia paksa matanya untuk terbuka.

Saat ia melihat siapa satu-satunya orang yang ada di luar mobilnya, ia terperangah.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

**. . .**

Di dalam mobil, hanya ada suara deru angin malam yang terdengar di saat mobilnya berjalan.

Sasuke tidak berbicara, bahkan ia tidak menanyakan keadaan Sakura atau hal-hal baik lainnya. Sakura menyadari kesunyian ini, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Setelah belokan, ke mana arah ke rumahmu?"

"Belok kanan lalu lurus. Pas jalan buntu, itu udah di depan rumahku."

Setelah Sasuke mengangguk singkat, suasana hening mulai terasa lagi. Tidak ada obrolan maupun putaran lagu dari koleksi _music player_ di mobil. Gadis _pink_ itu lama-lama menghela nafas panjang, lalu memberanikan diri untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Kamu..." Sakura memberi jeda sebentar. "Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sakura menunduk, mencoba mencari cara untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran tentang kehadiran Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. Ditelannya segala ketakutan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, lalu ia akan kembali bertanya. Namun belum sampai kalimatnya keluar, Sasuke sudah memotong.

"Aku cuma lagi jalan-jalan dan ngga sengaja bertemu dengan mobilmu."

Sakura berpikir. Alasan itu memang sedikit masuk akal, sih—ya, tapi hanya sedikit. "Lalu... apa kamu melihat orang-orang menyeramkan yang sempat menggangguku itu?" Tanyanya buru-buru menggunakan nada menuding.

"Ngga."

"Ah, jangan-jangan kamu yang mengusir mereka!?"

"Bukan aku."

"Eh?"

"Lagian aku ngga ngeliat apa-apa."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Bohong! Aku ngga percaya!"

Helaan nafas Sasuke terdengar berat. Namun, tanpa disadari sudut bibir Sasuke naik satu mili. "Orang sepertiku ngga akan bisa berkelahi."

Sakura mengerjap pelan. "Benar juga, kamu adalah orang cupu yang ngga bisa apa-apa..." Intonasi Sakura semakin merendah.

Ia hela perlahan nafasnnya lagi dan mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya tentang Sasuke yang ada di penglihatannya. Menurutnya, orang itu tidak akan bisa berkelahi. Kalau bisa, kenapa Sasuke tidak menghajarnya dari dulu? Bukannya Sasuke terus saja dia tindas tanpa perlawanan? Jadi... benar, kan? Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa berkelahi.

Tapi, mendadak mata Sakura terbelalak saat ia melihat segaris darah di antara bibir Sasuke yang sedikit... sobek?

Luka baru.

Sontak saja Sakura mencengkram seragam Sasuke. Tatapan gadis itu lurus menghadap wajahnya. "Bibirmu itu bekas apa?"

Tanpa sadar Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke yang berada di kursi kemudi. Tangan kanannya memegang erat lengan atas Sasuke, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi berusaha membuat Sasuke menghadap ke arahnya.

"Bisa ngga diam dikit? Aku lagi nyetir."

Sasuke pun menepis tangan Sakura dari pipinya, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Tapi, Sakura belum mau menyerah. Dipandanginya sekitar wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan jeli. Tidak ada luka lain.

Di detik itulah Sakura melemas di tempat duduknya lagi.

Ia bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya menyangka Sasuke—yang di matanya terlihat sangat lemah itu—menyelamatkannya. Sekilas Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Kalo memang kamu yang beneran menolongku, kenapa ngga mau ngaku?"

Sasuke memilih untuk diam.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya.

"..."

"Sasuke!" diguncangkannya tangan Sasuke sampai pria itu menatapnya

"Apa?"

"Jawab aku, kamu yang menolongku... atau bukan?" Desaknya.

Kemudian Sasuke berdecak malas dan mengabaikan Sakura lagi. Dia kembalikan tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"Denger, ya! Kalo benar ternyata kamu yang menolongku, aku bukannya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untukmu!" Karena kesal, Sakura pun berteriak. "Aku cuma mau bilang ngga perlu sok pahlawan di depanku! Ingat itu!"

**Ckiiiit!**

Suara rem yang mendadak diinjak itu sedikit membuat tubuh keduanya maju sedikit dan kembali terlempar ke senderan jok.

"Ini rumahmu." Ujarnya sambil melepas _seat belt_. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pernyataan terakhir Sakura. "Sampai jumpa."

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura tidak langsung turun dari mobil. Gadis itu merenung dulu dan barulah menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"..."

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Entah kenapa ada rasa sesak di hatinya.

"Dasar Sakura bodoh..."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, bersama motor besarnya, Naruto menelusuri jalan raya. Tatapan si pemilik iris _sapphire_ itu terpaku lurus ke depan, konsen dengan beberapa mobil yang sempat menghalangi dirinya untuk ngebut. Sampai akhirnya di sebuah perempatan jalan, sebuah lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukan tanda kuning—yang berarti harus berhati-hati karena sedikit lagi lampu merah akan menyala.

Naruto memang sempat mengencangkan gasnya. Namun sesaat ia melintas, lampu yang terpajang di sana berubah menjadi merah—tanda tidak ada yang boleh lewat lagi. Sambil berdecak kesal ia menekan kendali untuk berhenti.

Diliriknya angka berwarna merah yang menunjukan berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu untuk diperbolehkan melaju. "Haaaah? Harus nunggu 100 detik lagi? Tsch, lama gilaa!"

Pria itu berteriak, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang dari jejeran belakang yang mendengarnya. Tapi berkat hal itu juga, seorang pria yang sedang menaiki mobil hitam yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh kepadanya. Orang yang ada di sana terdiam sebentar dan barulah ia membuka jendela, sehingga memperlihatkan seseorang yang berambut senada dengan warna mobilnya, hitam.

"Lama tak jumpa, _baka-san_."

Naruto menatapnya menggunakan tampang kesal. Baru saja ia ingin menghajar orang yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Namun saat melihat pria yang cukup familiar di matanya, ia hanya bisa mendengus. "Kau masih orang yang menyebalkan, Sai."

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya santai. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menaruh persilangan tangannya ke belakang kepala. "Yah, lagi ngga terlalu baik sih. Ngga tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini semuanya jadi melelahkan."

Sai sedikit tertawa. "Kau kena _skorsing_ lagi, eh?"

"Cih, kau tau aja."

"Di SMP aku udah terlalu sering melihatmu berulah." Berhubung mereka memang saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak sekolah tingkat menengah, Sai kembali mengenang masa-masa tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis. "Memangnya kau berulah apa lagi?"

Naruto mendesah pasrah. "Aku lagi ngga ngapa-ngapain. Cuma ada kesalahpahaman yang membuatku di-_skorsing_ sampai dua minggu. Dan kau harus tau, itu melelahkan, apa lagi minggu depan udah ada acara _outing _seangkatan."

"Sebenarnya _outing_ itu menyenangkan, cuma kaunya saja yang terlalu malas. Di buku panduannya saja tertulis masing-masing angkatan akan saling bertambah rasa solidaritasnya karena kegiatan tersebut—"

"Ya, ya, ya... terserah apa katamu." Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia terlalu bosan untuk mendengar sipnosis dari segala bacaan yang sempat dihafal oleh Sai.

Tanpa merasa kesindir—karena sudah biasa—Sai tersenyum, lalu ia kembali membuka topik dengan sesuatu yang baru. "Ah, apa kau tau ada dua sepupuku yang jadi anak baru di sekolahmu?"

Naruto menoleh kepadanya dengan alis yang sudah naik sebelah. "Siapa?"

"Mereka kembar dan kupikir cukup mencolok untuk diingat."

"Eh, kembar?" Terlintaslah kedua wajah Sasuke dan Hinata. Bisa saja mereka berdua adalah sepupu Sai, kan? Karena lumayan ragu Naruto bertanya. "Emangnya nama mereka siapa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Uchiha."

Kedua alis Naruto sontak saja bertautan. Ternyata benar. Inginnya sih senang karena ia baru tau kalau Hinata juga merupakan sepupu dari Sai, tapi ada sebuah perasaan dari dalam diri yang memaksanya untuk bereaksi datar. "Mereka ngga semenarik itu..."

Namun ia kembali mengingat-ingat beberapa perilaku menyebalkan yang kadang ditunjukkan oleh si kembar tersebut. Terutama Hinata yang diawalnya selalu memunculkan kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan semenjak ia bertemu dengannya.

"Apa? Kau ngga tau, eh?"

"Tau apa?"

"Mereka kan punya eksistensi yang tinggi di sekolah sebelumnya. Mereka hanya berpura-pura baik di sekolahmu, terlebihnya... Sasuke."

Kali ini Naruto mengernyit. Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. "Apa? Pura-pura baik?"

**DIN DIIN!**

Suara klaksonan mobil yang terdengar dari belakang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Setelah Naruto mengumpat ke orang yang berani-beraninya seperti itu padanya, ia kembali memandang Sai yang juga belum maju.

"Ayo ke _cafe_ yang itu dulu. Kau harus bercerita banyak tentang si Uchiha itu." Pintanya sambil meminggirkan motor besarnya.

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Seperti biasa, kau memang selalu membuatku susah, Naruto..."

"Ck, kau akan kutraktir rokok sama kopi di sana. Kurang baik apa lagi aku padamu, hah?"

Sai sedikit mengangguk, dan barulah ia mengikuti Naruto. "Tapi sayangnya aku mau yang lebih mahal dibandingkan rokok dan kopi."

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Iya, Iya..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ada yang masih ingat Sai? Sai itu sepupu SasuHina (pernah muncul di chap 1). Dan kalian bisa nebak sendiri kalo ada tanda-tandanya identitas SasuHina bakalan ketauan sama Naruto XD**

**Ohya, untuk yang kepengen NaruHina jadi banyak. Aku minta maaf karena lagi-lagi ini SasuSaku-nya kebanyakan. Tapi tenang aja... tuh, Naruto udah tau rahasia Hinata. Dan scene besar untuk besok adalah~ Naruto marah :D**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**SR-chan, KarinHyuuga, Aam Tempe, suzu aizawa, Na Fourthok'og, suka snsd, LudiaCruel, Syarah, hinatalovers, Hanazawa Rui, Neerval-Li, Nara Kazuki, AlrenaRoushe, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Classico Blu, UQ, Indi S-chan, Hoshi Yamashita, Ice Cream Blueberry, Andromeda no Rei, love sasuhina, Hyuna toki, Nina, Onyx Sharingan, Guest, Nattually males login, Billist, Meihan, Yamanaka Emo, Easy Breezy Rega Lee, senayuki-chan, Hina chan****, uchiha-kun, dflamer****.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Aku suka banget sama fict ini. **Terima kasihh. **Rasanya SasuSaku yang dominan. **Iya, ya? Entar NaruHina bakalan ada porsi besarnya kok. **Perbaiki typos-nya, ya? **Oke. **Penasaran sama nasib Hinata selanjutnya. **He'eh. **Sakura kayaknya bener-bener ngamuk ya sama Sasuke? **Di chap ini kemarahannya udah lumayan reda. **Apa Sasuke ngga tau insiden kesalahpahaman NaruHina? **Tau. **Pengennya Sasuke ngamuk ke Naruto gegara ngedeketin Hinata—biar Naruto makin berjuang dapetinnya. **Hmm... ada scene itu ngga, yaa? ;) **Deskripsi tentang Sakura dasyat gila. **Dasyat di mananya? Wkwk. **Kenapa harus SS? Sakura itu -piip- **Don't like don't read :) **Untuk zo, aku tau kamu suka SH, tapi jangan bersikap childish seperti flamer itu, ya? **Ngga kok. Aku suka SH bukan berarti aku benci SS, kan? Lagian aku netral kok. **SasuSaku diperbanyak, ya? **Doain aja... **Terlalu banyak SasuSaku, makanya ku-skip. **Gpp, itu hak kalian sebagai pembaca. **Anggapanku untuk Sakura, dia itu beban. **Anggapanku untuk Sakura, dia kunoichi yang hebat :) **Di perjanjian NaruSaku, aku dukung Naruto menang. **Iyaa, amin. **Aku suka sama NaruSaku yang ada di sini. **Terimakasih. **Sakura-nya IC. **Iya, ya? Kurasa masih OOC, loh. Tapi tetap terimakasih... **Siapa di antara Sasuke dan Hinata yang kedoknya pertama kali ketauan? **Hm... **Menurutku kedok pertama yang ketauan tuh Sasuke. **Iya, ngga ya? **Kok chap 5 pendek sih? **Chap ini 6k+ words loh, semoga puas. **Udah buat sebelas chap, tapi kok ngga cepet update? **Soalnya aku hobi ngaret (tanpa disengaja). **Buat adegan SasuSaku di salon, dong. **Salon? Dipikir-pikir dulu, ya? **Kalimat baku dan ngga bakunya nyampur, ya? **Iya. Ngga baku di dialog, dan baku di sisanya. Tapi sekarang udah sedikit kuedit kok. **Moga SasuSaku ada perkembangannya juga kayak NaruHina. **Amin. **Shion jadi OOC. **Iya, abisnya aku bingung siapa pihak ketiga di SasuSaku :\ **Jadi kalau ada readers yang minta fict ini jadi yaoi, kamu akan ngeubah plot yang kamu rencanain? **Nggalah. Itu melenceng banget namanya. **Katanya perhatian sama reviewers, tapi kok kamu malah nyuruh readers yang kecewa sama fict ini untuk nge-unfave? **Jadi aku harus bilang apa? Dia kan udah kecewa—dan belum tentu juga dia mau baca fict ini lagi—masa aku harus bilang 'KAMU WAJIB BACA FICT AKU SAMPAI HABIS'? Ngga, kan? Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya bukan Anda yang tau harus berbuat apa :) **Bisa nanya kenapa SasuHina kurang deket, ya? **Kalo misalnya Sasuke keliatan banget rasa sayangnya sama Hinata, Sasuke bakalan OOC. Dan aku kurang suka kalo Sasuke OOC. **Buat Sasuke jadi cemburu dong. **Masalahnya Sasuke cemburunya pas liat Sakura sama siapa nih? :\ **Ini tokoh utamanya SasuHina, kan? Kok rasanya jauh lebih banyakan NaruSaku? **Itu dia masalahnya. Tapi ngga mungkin banget deh kalo aku pindahin ini ke archive NS :| **Kenapa Sasuke mau jadi pembantunya Sakura? **Karena apa, ya? -_- **Author sok netral sepertimu****lah yang biasanya memancing pair war dari belakang. **Aku ngga ngerasa kayak gitu karena aku memang menghargai semua pairing yang ada di FNI :)

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Apa Sasuke-_nii_ sakit?"

"Bolos, yuk?"

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... ke-kenapa kita berhenti di sini?"

"Aku muak sama orang bermuka dua sepertimu."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	7. Renggang

**Previous Chap :**

"Ah, apa kau tau ada dua sepupuku yang jadi anak baru di sekolahmu?"

Naruto menoleh kepadanya dengan alis yang sudah naik sebelah. "Siapa?"

"Mereka kembar dan kupikir cukup mencolok untuk diingat."

"Eh, kembar?" Mendadak terlintaslah kedua wajah Sasuke dan Hinata. Bisa saja mereka berdua adalah sepupu Sai, kan? Karena lumayan ragu, karena itu Naruto bertanya. "Memangnya nama mereka siapa?"

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Uchiha."

Kedua alis Naruto sontak saja bertautan. Ternyata benar. Inginnya sih senang karena ia baru tau kalau Hinata juga merupakan sepupu dari Sai, tapi ada sebuah perasaan dari dalam diri yang memaksanya untuk bereaksi datar. "Mereka ngga semenarik itu..."

Namun ia kembali mengingat-ingat beberapa perilaku menyebalkan yang kadang ditunjukan oleh si kembar tersebut. Terutama Hinata yang diawalnya selalu memunculkan kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan semenjak ia bertemu dengannya.

"Apa? Kau ngga tau, eh?"

"Tau apa?"

"Mereka kan punya eksistensi yang tinggi di sekolah sebelumnya. Mereka hanya berpura-pura baik di sekolahmu, terlebihnya... Sasuke."

Kali ini Naruto mengernyit. Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. "Apa? Pura-pura baik?"

**DIIN DIIN!**

Suara klaksonan mobil yang terdengar dari belakang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Setelah Naruto mengumpat ke orang yang berani-beraninya seperti itu padanya, ia kembali memandang Sai yang juga belum maju.

"Ayo ke _cafe_ yang itu dulu. Kau harus bercerita banyak tentang si Uchiha itu." Pintanya sambil meminggirkan motor besarnya.

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Seperti biasa, kau memang selalu membuatku susah, Naruto..."

"Ck, kau akan kutraktir rokok sama kopi di sana. Kurang baik apa lagi aku padamu, hah?"

Sai sedikit mengangguk, dan barulah ia mengikuti Naruto. "Tapi sayangnya aku mau yang lebih mahal dibandingkan rokok dan kopi."

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Iya, Iya..."

.

.

Di dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha, permukaan sebuah meja makan dipenuhi oleh banyak piring besar berisi lauk pauk yang lezat. Di sekitarnya juga terdapat belasan kursi yang bisa menampung banyak orang. Namun sekarang hanya dua orang yang ada di keliling meja tersebut. Sasuke dan Hinata Uchiha.

Selesai dari sarapan paginya, Hinata mengelap permukaan bibirnya dengan serbet lalu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya—menggumamkan rasa syukur kepada tuhan atas makanan yang diberikan hari ini. Kemudian ia membuka kedua mata, menatap Sasuke yang tidak jauh di depannya.

Tapi, lain dari biasanya... hari ini ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah Sasuke, kakak sekaligus kembarannya. Ia sama sekali tidak makan. Di piring hanya ada garpu yang ditusukan ke daging, sesudahnya piring itu tidak tersentuh lagi.

Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang sedang melamun.

"Sasuke-_nii,_ kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada cemas sembari mendatanginya.

"Ngga apa." Sasuke memberi jeda. Ia pun berdiri dan langsung berniat keluar rumah. "Ayo ke sekolah."

Ditahannya secara lembut tangan Sasuke sebelum pria itu akan berjalan melewatinya. "Tapi wajahmu pucat, _Niisan_... nggabiasanya Sasuke-_nii_ seperti ini."

Sasuke terdiam, membiarkan adiknya menatap kedua matanya.

"Apa Sasuke-_nii_ lagi sakit?" Hinata mengangkat telapak tangannya, lalu menyentuh dahi Sasuke—yang kulitnya nyaris berwarna sama dengan miliknya.

Lalu saat kedua kulit itu bersentuhan, Hinata terkesiap.

"Ah, pa-panas..." Gumamnya sambil kembali menarik tangannya. "Panas sekali.."

"..."

"Kamu sedang sakit, _Niisan_."

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**SEVENTH. **Renggang

.

.

Suasana kelas memang selalu ribut, terutama ketika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Tidak sedikit siswa-siswi yang langsung keluar dari kelas untuk mencari pencerahan—tentu karena otaknya terasa penat oleh materi pembelajaran. Tapi, sekarang Sakura sedang tidak _mood_ ke mana-mana. Setelah merapikan buku-bukunya, ia malah bertopang dagu di meja dan memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Ia menjadi seperti ini karena masih memikirkan masalah kemarin bersama Sasuke. Ia belum tenang. Rasa bersalah terus menyelimuti hatinya.

Lima menit terdiam sendirian, Ino membawa Tenten ke kelas untuk menemaninya mendatangi Sakura. Awalnya Tenten datang dengan ceria. Namun saat ia melihat Sakura, Tenten langsung mengganti raut wajahnya.

"Psstt, Ino. Tumbenan Sakura lagi suram, jadi ngga heran kamu maksa aku ke sini. Tapi... memangnya dia kenapa sih?" Bisiknya heran.

"Ituu, yang kemarin aku jelasin ke kamu." Katanya sambil menunggu Tenten mengingat-ingat. "Pokoknya tentang mobil Sakura diberentiin sama orang asing di pinggir jalan. Kayaknya kerjaan cowok-cowok bandel deh."

Kedua mata Tenten terbelalak. "Ohh! Yang kamu cerita sambil panik, ya? Tapi waktu itu kamu ngga lengkap ceritainnya!"

"Soalnya aku juga masih bingung mau nyeritain gimana. Pas aku tanya ke Sakura, dia ngga mau jawab." Ino menghela nafas, lalu kembali melirik Sakura.

"Yaudah, ayo samperin."

Sesudah anggukan, Ino dan Tenten berjalan pelan ke meja Sakura.

"SAKURAA!" Bersama nada semangat mereka menyapa Sakura. Ino langsung menarik bangku agar dapat duduk di depan meja Sakura dan Tenten di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajah, dan memandangi keduanya. "Kalian?"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kalo murung terus jadi jelek tau, dasar _forehead_." Kata Ino, ia berusaha memulai basa-basi.

Tenten mengangguk. "Iya, pasti kamu masih mikirin kejadian kemaren, ya? Emangnya ada apa sih? Cerita dong!"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kamu cuma jawab 'eh'? Ayo jelasin gimana ceritanya sampai kamu bisa murung kayak gini!" Ino terus menambahkan.

Sakura menoleh dengan gerak lesu. "Cerita apa?"

"Yang kamu didempet sama dua mobil itu! Kukira aku tidak akan lagi bertemu denganmu setelah sambungan ponsel kita terputus, tau!"

"Kamu lebay, Ino." Sakura mendesah.

"Tapi serius loh. Ino cemas banget tuh kayaknya. Oh, ya... kamu luka, ngga?"

"Ngga sama sekali. Tenang aja."

"Yaudah, sekarang sesi cerita. Kamu kenapa bisa dikejar sama orang-orang aneh itu? Kamu seperti yang di drama-drama, ya. bedanya kalau di drama ada penolongnya." Tenten berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan candaannya. Ino memutar matanya, lalu menyenggol bahu gadis bercepol dua itu.

Sedangkan, Sakura serasa dicubit saat mendengar hal itu. Ia menelan ludahnya, lalu kembali membuka suara.

"Kalau di drama... ada 'penolongnya', ya?" Lirihnya sambil menunduk, bahkan nyaris berbisik.

"Kamu bilang apa, Sakura? Aku ngga denger..."

"Aa, ngga. Ngga apa-apa." Ia menggeleng, memilih untuk tidak menceritakan semuanya ke mereka. Entah karena malu, atau karena ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Cerita aja, _Forehead_! Siapa tau kami bisa bantu..."

Ia pun menghela nafas, dan membiarkan pipinya tertidur di lipatan tangannya. "Aku sedang malas bercerita."

"Ayolaaah! Sakura payah."

"Iya, dasar pelit. Semoga saja jidatmu semakin lebar."

Sakura mengabaikan mereka dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ah!" Tenten menyela. "Apa jangan-jangan mereka melakukan hal tidak senonoh padamu? Semacam... kamu kehilangan '_something'_ yang berharga?" Nada Tenten merendah, lalu ia nyengir saat pandangan tajam Sakura terarah kepadanya.

Oke, dan hal itu langsung membuat Ino melotot. "Be-Benarkah?"

"Pasti iya." Tenten melanjutkan dengan berbisik. "Liat aja, sampai-sampai Sakura kita jadi kayak gitu."

**Brakh!**

Suara meja yang dipukul itu bukan hanya memberhentikan omongan asal Tenten dan Ino, melainkan melainkan satu kelas. Karena awalnya suasana ramai yang cukup mendominasi kelas menjadi sedikit reda akibat mendengar pukulan keras Sakura.

"Tenanglah sedikit!" Geramnya dengan wajah tertekan. "Bicaranya jangan kencang-kencang. Aku ngga mau banyak orang yang tau tentang kemaren!"

"Jadi...? Apa yang kubilang tadi beneran, ya?" Sambil menutup mulutnya, Tenten berbisik pelan.

"Ngga." Sakura menjawab pelan, lalu menghela nafas pasrah. "Hanya saja... tanyakan semuanya ke Sasuke."

Kedua temannya itu hanya sanggup bertukar pandang dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

Tanyakan pada... Sasuke?

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Saat jam istirahat hanya tersisa 15 menit lagi, Ino dan Tenten berusaha memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Buru-buru mereka mendatangi kelas Sasuke yang berada di lab bahasa lantai satu, dan mengintip ke dalam dari sela pintu.

Dua pasang mata itu sibuk mencari Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah ketemu, Tenten segera mengguncang pelan bahu Ino.

"Eh, itu dia orangnya." Katanya sambil mengamati wajah Sasuke—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kelihatan akibat kacamata bulatnya. "Kok auranya sama-sama gelap gitu ya kayak Sakura?"

Ino menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mempertajam pandangannya ke Sasuke yang berada di bangku deretan belakang. Sontak saja, Ino menaikan salah satu alisnya. Dengan ragu ia menyimpulkan. "Apa jangan-jangan orang yang ngedempet mobil Sakura itu... Sasuke?"

Mata Tenten mengernyit. "Hei, jangan ngasal! Kalau itu beneran Sasuke, ya kali Sakura takut sama si kacamata tebal itu? Lagipula kamu nyimpulin dari mana, hah?"

"Abisnya aneh. Muka Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama ngeluarin hawa mendung sih. Siapa tau udah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka." Kali ini Ino mencoba berpikir.

"Maksudmu?" Tenten semakin heran. "Ehh, apa yang sekarang ada di otakmu, Ino! Aku kan juga pengen tau!"

Ino tersentak, pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana. "GAWAT! Jangan-jangan... Sasuke..."

**. . .**

Buku Fisika Untuk Persiapan Ujian, itulah judul buku yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Walaupun lembaran buku itu terbuka di tangannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membaca. Pikiran pria itu tampaknya sedang kosong, atau lebih tepatnya bisa disebut melamun.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke memejamkan mata sekaligus menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Tapi saat ia kembali membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dua siswi yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Hei, kamu!" Ino yang berkacak pinggang segera berteriak. "Kamu apain teman kami, hah!?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Tatapannya terus memperhatikan mereka berdua yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura ngga tau!"

"Aku ngga ngerti."

"Ck, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura!?"

"Iya, kamu pasti yang berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura! Jujur aja deh!" Tenten menimpali.

Karena kalimat tadi, ingatan Sasuke terputar ke kejadian kemarin. Sasuke berdecak dan kembali membuka lembaran bukunya, seolah-olah tidak mendengar.

"Kami nanyanya serius! Jawab dong!"

"Woy, Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke sengaja mengabaikan teriakan mereka.

Kesal, Ino mendengus. "Dengar, ya! Karena kamu, Sakura yang biasanya dateng pagi jadi telat, penampilannya berantakan, dan bahkan dia ngga mau bicara! Dan kami yakin kamu lah yang membuat Sakura sampai seperti itu! Kamu apakan dia kemarin!?"

"Berisik. Keluar sana..."

Ino berdesis. Tidak heran Sakura sering lepas kendali saat berdebat dengan Sasuke. Pria itu menyebalkan. Karena perasaan marah yang tidak tertahankan lagi, akhirnya mulutnya berbicara sendiri. "Aku tau! Pasti kemarin kamu yang menyebabkan Sakura sampai kayak orang yang habis terkena pelecehan seksual, kan!"

Kini, hampir satu kelas menatap Ino. Tenten ikutan melongo—itu memang pemikiran awalnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berpikir Sasuke-lah yang dituduh Ino melakukannya ke Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Pelecehan?"

"Iya! Karena kejadian kemarin bersamamu!"

Mendengar tuduhan langsung dari mereka, Sasuke berpikir. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Lalu, secara mendadak kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak. Sasuke langsung menyimpulkan Sakura sudah 'diapa-apakan' oleh orang-orang itu sebelum ia datang.

Sasuke berdiri.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

Ino tersentak, terutama karena nada Sasuke yang kali ini ia dengar... sedikit berbeda.

"Di-Dia... lagi di lab biologi."

**. . .**

Sakura yang ada di kelasnya itu hanya memainkan salah satu media praktek yang belum sempat dia bereskan. Tatapannya terfokus ke mikroskop, tapi pikirannya terasa penuh karena hal lain dan tidak terarah.

**Srek! **

Mendadak, suara pintu begeser itu membuatnya nyaris melemparkan media praktek tersebut.

"Sakura..."

Jantung Sakura terasa mau lompat saat mendengarnya.

Ia sudah hafal, bahkan sangat afal pemilik dari suara tadi. Itu punya Sasuke. Perlahan, Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke yang tampaknya baru saja berlari ke tempatnya.

"Kau..." Masih dengan menormalkan nafasnya, Sasuke bertanya. "Kau kenapa, hah?"

"A-Apa?"

"Kau kenapa?" Ia berdecak. Tampaknya tidak ingin berlama-lama. "Cepet jawab."

"Aku ngga kenapa-napa! Ada apa sih!?"

Ino dan Tenten menyusul ke dalam ruangan. Tenten langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pas ke Sasuke. "Sakura, ini orang kemaren yang ngelakuin pelecehan kepadamu, kan?"

"Hah!? Ngga!" Wajah Sakura terlihat panik. Entah kenapa ia jadi terkejut sendiri saat mendengar kata 'pelecehan' yang dibawa-bawa lagi di depan kelas. "Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhku, kok! Dia malah..." Lidah Sakura kelu. Ingin menceritakan hal sebenarnya—bahwa Sasuke yang menolongnya—tapi ia tidak mau. "Malahan... Sasuke ngga ada hubungannya dengan hal kemaren!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Coba saja dia masih Sasuke yang dulu, sudah pasti ia akan marah besar saat ada orang yang tidak tau diuntung seperti Haruno yang satu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sendiri yang mengaku tidak melindungi gadis itu saat Sakura menanyakannya.

Terlihatlah Ino yang semakin pusing dengan rangkaian cerita mereka. "Jadi... sebenarnya kamu itu kenapa, Sakura? Tadi kau bilang tanyakan aja ke Sasuke, kan?"

"Iya, tapi kan dia sama sekali ngga—"

"Ya, aku memang ngga menyelamatkanmu." Desisnya Sasuke, menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Kalaupun aku menyelamatkanmu, ngga ada untungnya buatku."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. "Tu-Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tau!? Bukannya kemarin kamu bilang sama sekali tidak melihat ada orang-orang yang mengelilingi mobilku!? Lalu kenapa kamu bisa bilang 'ngga menyelamatkanku'!?"

Sasuke sedikit memejamkan matanya. Ia salah kata. Dia rutukki segala ucapan yang keluar dan membeberkan segalanya.

Memang benar, dialah yang menyelamatkannya. Dia yang menghajar orang-orang yang mengganggu Sakura sampai mereka pergi.

Tapi dibandingkan menjelaskan, Sasuke memilih langsung berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku melihatnya.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di lain tempat, Naruto berjalan santai menelusuri koridor. Tangannya menenteng sebuah kotak bekal Hinata yang sudah ia cuci. Tapi, bukan hanya Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang berbeda hari ini, tentu karena Naruto juga menunjukan hal yang berlainan.

Naruto Uzumaki adalah pria idola Konoha _International High_ yang gemar menebar senyum jahilnya. Namun sekarang tidak. Ia berjalan dengan bibir tidak menampakkan senyum—persis seperti orang yang sedang marah. Tatapannya datar dan malah bisa dikira sinis. Entahlah, Naruto sangat jarang menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu kepada umum.

Itu karena pembicaraannya kemarin dengan Sai. Tentang Sasuke dan Hinata. Tentang sifat-sifat asli mereka, dan tentang kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua hanya berakting untuk menutupi sifat aslinya.

Sai memang lebih banyak cerita mengenai Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak mau peduli. Ia hanya terlibat dengan Hinata.

Ia kecewa pada gadis itu. Terutama saat tau Hinata berpura-pura hanya untuk menutupi sifat aslinya semata.

Naruto... marah.

Lalu saat ia menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai dua, dia lihat sahabat-sahabatnya dari kelas lain yang sedang mengobrol. Mereka terlihat sibuk membahas sebuah acara yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan oleh pihak sekolah.

Kiba yang tidak sengaja melihat Naruto dari ekor matanya segera menoleh. "Oi, Naruto. _Skorsing_-mu udah selesai, ya?"

Naruto mengubah raut wajahnya, senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya dengan cepat—tapi tidak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Iya, udah. Lagipula untuk apa aku di-_skorsing_ lama hanya karena terlibat masalah sepele?"

"Makanya jangan berbuat hal mesum sama anak baru."

Naruto mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajah kesalnya. Iya, ya. Ia sempat lupa kemarin ia di-_skorsing_ hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang mengiranya berbuat pelecehan ke Hinata.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi kalau aku berbuat mesum beneran, aku ngga akan setengah-setengah kayak waktu itu." Ia menyeringai, mengabaikan tawa dari teman-temannya yang mengiranya ia bercanda. "Aku duluan, ya."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba, dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Tapi setelah Kiba dan yang lainnya terlewat, cengirannya menghilang dan digantikan oleh tatapan sinis yang mematikan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

**. . .**

Jujur saja, Hinata tidak suka berada di kantin saat jam dinding menunjuk pukul 12.00 tepat. Habisnya terlalu ramai dan sumpek. Tapi karena ia juga bisa lapar, sekarang Hinata sedang berusaha membeli roti ke sebuah _stand_ makanan yang dikerumuni belasan orang.

Setelah lama berdesak-desakan, Hinata dapat meraih roti melon kesukaannya. Niatnya ia langsung kembali ke kelas, sehingga dapat memakannya dalam ketenangan. Bersama tersenyum puas, ia berbalik lalu berusaha keluar dari daerah itu.

"Permisi..." Bisiknya saat hendak melewati seseorang siswa yang badannya jauh besar dibandingnya.

Orang itu tidak mendengar. Hinata mencari celah lain, tapi tidak ada. Ia mengulang kalimatnya, kali ini menggunakan suara yang lebih besar. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ditanggapinya. Mungkin karena di sini sudah berisik, ucapan Hinata sama sekali tidak sampai ke gendang telinga mereka.

Jadi, Hinata hanya menunduk, menatap kedua sepatunya. Sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri ia langsung menerobos orang-orang dengan kekuatan seadanya. Bisa dibilang itu cara nekat, yaitu menabrak orang-orang yang menghalanginya—walaupun pastinya tabrakan Hinata sama sekali tidak bertenaga.

Tiga menit terlewat, dan akhirnya Hinata terbebas. Ia hapus peluh di dahinya lalu memulai untuk melangkah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Hinata mundur selangkah dan mengadah.

Itu Naruto.

"Hai, Hinata."

"N-Naruto-_kun_..." Menggunakan roti melon, Hinata menyembunyikan sebagian dari wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Kalau saja ia tidak mendapatkan informasi dari Sai, dia memang akan terpaku oleh senyum manis yang saat ini terpatri di bibir Hinata. Tapi sayangnya sekarang tidak lagi. Ia sudah tau semua... tentang Hinata Uchiha yang sebenarnya.

Dengan senyum lebar yang dibuat-buat, Naruto menunjukkan kotak bekal Hinata yang ada padanya.

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini."

"I-Iya, terima kasih..." Jawabnya sambil mengambil kotak bekal yang disodorkan.

"Dan satu lagi..."

"Apa?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto yang ada di depannya. Namun, saat melihat raut wajah yang terbingkai rambut pirang jabrik itu, senyuman Hinata mendadak hilang.

Wajah Naruto entah kenapa berubah mengerikan—terutama dari sudut pandang Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, aku harus segera ke kelas. Sa-Sampai jumpa—" Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata keburu menyela.

**Grep.**

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan Naruto yang sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Hinata yang terkejut awalnya menoleh, hanya sekedar memberikan tatapan bingungnya ke pria itu. Namun bukannya melepaskan, Naruto malah menunggu reaksi Hinata.

"A-Ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya. Dengan gerak takut-takut, salah satu tangannya yang bebas berusaha melepaskan kelima jari milik Naruto yang menahannya. Naruto jelas menyadari sedikit dari perlawanan Hinata, tapi ia tidak mau peduli.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, tolong lepaskan aku..."

Di saat Hinata mengulang kalimatnya, barulah Naruto memandang kedua iris lavendernya. Kali ini sambil memasang senyuman lebar.

"Bolos yuk, mumpung aku lagi bawa mobil."

Alis Hinata sontak mengernyit.

"Bo-Bolos?"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Setelah mobil Naruto melaju sekitar 15 menitan, akhirnya kendaraan beroda empat itu berhenti di salah satu tempat. Hinata yang tidak tau dirinya sedang dibawa ke mana pun melirikkan matanya keluar, menatap sebuah bangunan.

**Cklek.**

"Mau sampai kapan kamu duduk di situ?"

Pintu di sisi Hinata sudah dibukakan oleh Naruto, membuat Hinata yang tidak enakan hanya bisa menurutinya untuk turun. Sesudah pintu mobil ditutup dan dikunci, Hinata kembali memandangi gedung tersebut. Besar, dan aneh...

Hinata menelan ludahnya, lalu melirik Naruto. Nyatanya pria itu sedari tadi tersenyum sambil memandangnya. "Kenapa? Gugup?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-Aku tidak mengerti kenapa N-Naruto-_kun_ mebawaku ke sini."

Ia tertawa pelan, lalu entah kenapa pria itu langsung berani merangkul Hinata agar semakin mendempet kepadanya.

"Masa tidak tau, sih? Tentu aja untuk minum-minum! Ayo..."

"M-Mi-Minum? A-Aku ngga mau..."

Hinata sebenarnya menggeleng dan menahan langkahnya, tapi Naruto keburu menariknya sampai ia sedikit terseret-seret ke dalam.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu gedung, Hinata harus sedikit mengernyit dan terkejut saat gendang telinganya ditusuk oleh lagu-lagu bernada seram yang diputarkan di sana. Sambil sedikit menunduk, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Apa mungkin Naruto membawanya ke sebuah klab?

Walaupun siang, tempat itu masih saja dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang rata-rata remaja dan 20 tahunan ke atas. Dan bagi Hinata Uchiha, itu tentu saja mengerikan.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto membawanya ke sebuah meja panjang milik _bar_. Ia dipaksa duduk di salah satu kursi tingginya. Ketika ia sudah lebih tenang, Hinata pun bertanya ke Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Naruto-_kun_... di sini menyeramkan..."

"Udahlah, nikmatin saja. Kau mau nemenin aku, kan?" Kemudian Naruto mengangkat tangannya, meminta seorang _bartender_ mendatangi mereka. Ia lihat lagi sosok Hinata. "Mau minum?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku yang bayar. Pesen aja."

Hinata menjelajahkan padangannya ke meja bar yang luas ini—mengharapkan menemukan sebuah daftar menu, sehingga ia dapat memesan sesuatu yang tidak berbahaya. Tapi karena tidak tersedia, akhirnya Hinata berbicara cepat. "Jus..."

Naruto mengernyit, sedikit kaget. "Jus? Kenapa jus?"

"Karena... aku mau... jus?" Tanyanya balik. Hinata jadi pusing sendiri menjawabnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau aku yang biasa." Naruto mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan orang itu mengambil pesanannya. "Udah lama aku ngga ke sini—kira-kira tiga minggu yang lalu. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ba-Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ke tempat kayak gini?"

"Aku... baru pertama kali."

Naruto tertawa. "Jangan bercanda."

"Tapi... aku serius." Bisik Hinata sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri. "Aku ngga terbiasa di sini..."

"Jangan begitu... ngga perlu bohong." Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia ambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menyisipkan benda itu ke sela bibirnya.

Hinata terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang akan menyalakan sesuatu—yang adalah rokok—dengan pemantiknya.

"Naruto-_kun_, k-kamu merokok?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Iya. Kau mau?" Tawarnya. Kemudian Naruto menghisap tembakau itu lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, tepat ke sisi wajah Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak suka bau asap itu hanya membuang muka dan berusaha menahan nafasnya.

Mendadak suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara sampai akhirnya _bartender_ itu menaruh pesanan mereka ke atas meja.

Dua buah gelas berwarna berbeda. Kalau Hinata jus, kalau Naruto adalah gelas dan sebuah botol berisi cairan bening. Entahlah itu apa.

"Aneh ya kalau ada orang yang pura-pura ngga seneng pas lagi di tempat favoritnya." Katanya. "Menurutmu gimana?"

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Ah, aku capek bicara denganmu." Ia mengerang malas. "Kau kebanyakan sok ngga ngerti."

Hinata terkejut ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang agak mengeras, namun karena beberapa saat kemudian melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lagi, ia sempat ber-_positif thinking_—masih mengira Naruto cuma bercanda.

Tangan Naruto bergerak, mengangkat botol pesanannya dan menuangkan sedikit dari isinya ke gelas. Ia minum dan menghabiskan segelas dalam sekali tenggak. Ia mendesah lega dan menjilat sudut bibirnya. Dia tatap Hinata yang masih melihatnya. "Kau mau ini?"

"Ngga..."

"Ayolah..." Naruto menuangkan lagi ke gelas. Kali ini lebih banyak. Lalu ia sodorkan gelas itu ke Hinata, tepat ke permukaan bibir gadis berkacamata itu.

"Mm, aku ngga mau..." Hinata bersikeras menghindar. Ia tidak mau meminum cairan aneh tersebut, apa lagi di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berdecak. "Ayolah, aku tau kok kalau dulu kau sering minum-minum juga."

Kali ini dengan sedikit kasar Naruto memeluk kepala Hinata dan memaksanya untuk minum. Ujung gelas itu ditekankannya ke sela bibir Hinata, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulut dan malah semakin memberontak.

"Hmmmph!"

Sontak pun Hinata mendorong Naruto sampai cangkir itu terlepas dan pecah di lantai. Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerah dan juga matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Namun, walaupun misalnya ia menunjukannya kepada Naruto, ia tidak yakin Naruto akan menaruh peduli kepadanya.

Sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah, Hinata memohon.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

"Apa?" Kata Naruto, masih dengan nada sinis.

"A-Aku ingin pulang..."

"Ngga boleh." Naruto memasang senyuman penuh maksud. "Tunggu aku sampai melihat sosok asli seseorang dulu di sini..."

"A-Aku ngga tau apa yang Naruto-_kun_ maksud..." Lirihnya. "Dan aku juga... ngga tahan lagi berada di sini."

Melihat keadaan Hinata yang saat ini benar-benar terpuruk, Naruto langsung berdiri. "Baiklah, kita akan pulang. Tapi temani aku ke _dance floor_ dulu."

Di detik itu juga Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, tepat di mana ada sebuah daerah luas di bawah sana—yang menampung banyak orang-orang yang sedang menari. Rata-rata semuanya pada menari asal-asalan. Memang hanya menari, namun tidak tau kenapa Hinata takut melihat mereka. Terutama karena lagu ber-_volume_ besar yang diputar sang DJ semakin membuat telinganya berdengung.

Hinata menelan ludah. Ketika ia akan menolak permintaan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja tangan Naruto keburu menariknya sampai ia bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Na-Naru..." Bisiknya sambil dipaksa Naruto mengikutinya. "A-Aku ngga mau ke sana."

Naruto berpaling kepadanya dan memajang raut wajah seenaknya. "Aaa? Apa? Aku ngga denger."

"A-Aku ngga m-mau ke sana!" Dengan susah payah Hinata berteriak mengulang, agar suaranya dapat sedikit menyaingi lagu-lagu klab yang semakin keras.

Tanpa memikirkan Hinata yang mata di balik kacamata itu sudah berkaca-kaca, Naruto tetap menariknya.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin memberontaknya. Ia tepis langsung tangan Naruto dan langsung berniat berlari ke luar klab. Namun, karena sontak saja seragam sekolahnya ditarik Naruto agar dapat menghentikan gerakannya, kali ini Hinata berusaha memukul Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto yakin Hinata sudah mulai akan menunjukan 'sisi sebenarnya', tapi tak disangkanya tangan mulus Hinata sempat mencakar wajahnya, tepat di bagian pipi sebelah kiri.

Naruto berdesis. Ada niatan untuk membalas gadis itu dengan sebuah tamparan, namun saat ia melihat Hinata yang sudah menunduk, ia pun urung.

Seingat Naruto, kemarin Sai mengatakan bahwa si Uchiha kembar itu dulu liar. Di dalam kalimatnya terdapat frasa 'Uchiha kembar', dan artinya Hinata juga, kan? Katanya, mereka hanya menampilkan sisi tertutupnya di sekolah barunya. Tapi kenapa dia malah seperti orang yang benar-benar ketakutan di sini?

Tapi, entahlah. Melihat Hinata yang begitu rapuh di saat ini, sedikit membuatnya kebingungan.

Naruto memandangnya, lama. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Sembari menghela nafas, ia mundur dua langkah dan berbalik mencari jalan keluar.

"Ayo pulang."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang sedang berjalan, Hinata meremas jemari dan juga _seat belt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya. Ia merasa gelisah, terutama saat melirik Naruto. Sekarang pria itu menyetir dengan raut wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman, sinar mata yang cerah, dan candaannya yang selalu membuat Hinata nyaman berada di dekat pria itu. Tidak tau kenapa hari ini Naruto terasa lain, apa lagi sejak kejadian di klab tadi.

Naruto yang sadar akan tatapan Hinata, langsung menatapnya sekilas, membuat Hinata segera membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Lalu pria itu mendengus.

"Apa kau tau kenapa aku bawa kamu ke tempat tadi?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku tanya serius."

"A-Aku ngga tau..."

Naruto menghela nafas keras-keras. "Ngga perlu berpura-pura."

Hinata menoleh. "Eh?"

"Kubilang tidak perlu berpura-pura polos. Aku sendiri capek ngebuat kamu tau apa maksudku mengajakmu bolos."

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sejak Naruto mengajaknya pergi, pria itu terus saja mengatakan hal aneh. Ia seakan-akan menuduhnya sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tapi Hinata tidak tau itu apa.

Kemudian mobil yang semula tengah berjalan di jalan tol ini berbelok secara mendadak ke pinggiran. Merasakan guncangan yang begitu tiba-tiba, Hinata memejamkan matanya. Dirasakannya alas ban yang menggilas rumput pinggir jalan yang tidak di lapisi aspal, lalu mobil pun berhenti.

Hinata yang wajahnya memucat mulai angkat suara. "Na-Naruto-_kun_... ke-kenapa berhenti di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata, Naruto membuat posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping, membuat punggungnya menyandar di sisi pintu. Kedua tangan pria itu terlipat di dada, dan pandangan yang dikeluarkan Naruto... seakan menusuk.

"Masih bertanya, eh?" Ia mendengus. "Awalnya aku maunya kamu sadar sendiri. Tapi karena kamu ngga sadar-sadar, kayaknya kamu memang butuh dipaksa mengaku."

Hinata semakin cemas. Ia ingin bertanya tentang apa maksud Naruto berbicara demikian, namun... ia takut Naruto malah marah.

"Ini semua... tentang apa?"

Naruto tertawa. Tawa meremehkan. Lalu ia terdiam, masih dengan senyum sinisnya pria jabrik itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata.

"Kubilang ngga usah pura-pura ngga tau! Sekarang aku sudah tau kedok aslimu yang sebenernya, Uchiha!"

Bentakan Naruto benar-benar tidak terasa bersahabat. Semakin menghadirkan perasaan tidak nyaman pada dirinya seorang.

"Kedok asli... siapa?"

Naruto berdecak. "Aku dapet info dari orang tentang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Dia bilang kau yang dulu—sebelum masuk Konoha _Internasional High_—dengan sekarang adalah sosok yang berbeda!"

Di balik kacamatanya Hinata terbelalak. Naruto memang benar di saat ia menyebutkan tengah menyamar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan sifatnya.

"Kau hanya menyamar menjadi anak baik!" Lama kelamaan, nada Naruto merendah. Pria itu memalingkan wajah, tidak mengizinkan wajah yang menanggung perasaan sesaknya dilihat oleh Hinata. "Padahal... aslinya kau busuk, kan?"

'Bukan' Dalam hati Hinata membatin.

Seperti kata Naruto yang tadi, ia memang menyamar. Tapi... ia sama sekali tidak berpura-pura.

Inilah kepribadiannya yang asli...

Apa jangan-jangan orang sebenarnya yang Naruto maksud 'berpura-pura'... adalah Sasuke—tapi Naruto malah mengira yang 'berpura-pura' itu adalah dirinya? Tentu saja karena memang Sasuke-lah yang paling mengubah sifatnya di sekolah.

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan dengan suara lirih. "Iya, kan?"

"Na-Naru—"

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi orang lugu... bahkan sampai membuatku jatuh hati seperti ini."

**Brakh!**

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat ia merasakan ada sebuah kepalan tangan yang memukul dasbor mobil. Sedikit demi sedikit, mata lavender Hinata terbuka dan melihat Naruto dengan pandangan nanar.

"Jadi, ngga usah pura-pura lagi kepadaku! Aku muak dengan orang muka dua!"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia takut. Dengan nekat Hinata langsung membuka pintu. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan berlari keluar mobil. Naruto dengan cepat tanggap menyeringai, lalu membuka pintunya juga agar dapat mengikuti Hinata yang tengah berlari. Tidak dipikirkannya mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tol dan belum dikunci itu.

Karena langkah Hinata begitu pendek dan ia juga tidak bisa berlari terlalu lama, dengan mudah Naruto menyusulnya. Dicengkramnya tangan Hinata sehingga ia dapat menarik serta menabrakan punggung gadis itu ke salah satu tembok di pinggir jalan.

"Sa-Sakit..."

Naruto mendengus. "Apa? Dulu kau sering berantem, kan? Ngga usah ngeluh sakit!"

Hinata terkesiap mendengar bentakan kasar dari Naruto. Tapi, ia jauh lebih kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto memaksanya mengadah dengan cara menjambak poninya.

"Liat aku! Ngaku aja kalo kau emang pura-pura!"

Hinata meringis, isakan mulai keluar saat ia merasakan sakit yang terasa di kepalanya.

Hinata sempat memberontak, tapi karena Naruto tidak mau diganggu, ia tahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala gadis itu.

Naruto memandangi kacamata Hinata, lalu tanpa berpikir lagi ia cepat-cepat membuang benda itu ke sembarang arah. Lalu saat ia menolehkan wajahnya lagi ke depan, ke hadapan Hinata, kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar.

Dimulai dari poninya, rambut gadis itu berantakan karena sempat dia jambak tanpa adanya perasaan baik sama sekali. Kulit putihnya terlapisi oleh keringat yang senantiasa mengalir dari pelipisnya ke dagu.

Dan yang membuatnya terpana sekaligus membatu adalah...

Mata lavendernya.

Pandangannya sayu. Indah. Tapi mata itu menangis, mengeluarkan bertetes-tetes air mata.

"He-Hentikan... hiks."

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata. Wajah Hinata berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dari tadi. Ia kira gadis itu akan marah, dan membalas kalimatnya—bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya apabila Hinata yang dikiranya liar itu akan mengajaknya baku hantam. Namun... nyatanya gadis itu ayu, sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kalau ia adaah gadis bersifat buruk.

Tangan Naruto mendadak terlepas, membuat kedua tangan Hinata yang tertahan menjadi jatuh tergantung. Ia melihat penampilan Hinata yang acak-acakan itu di depannya.

"Aku emang menyamar... hanya dengan kacamata tebal..."

"..."

"Selain itu, ngga ada lagi yang kuubah." Bisiknya. "T-Ta-Tapi... inilah aku. Dari dulu... m-maupun sekarang... ini... tetaplah aku..."

Tapi... mungkin saja dia benar-benar tidak muka dua. Dia sama sekali tidak merubah sifatnya.

Yang berubah drastis adalah Sasuke.

Bukan dia.

Dan dari detik itu, Naruto sadar akan kesalahannya. Mungkin ini semua karena ia terlalu terkejut mendengar kalimat dari Sai, sehingga ia bisa salah menyimpulkan sampai sefatal ini.

"A-Aku..." Hinata menatap matanya. Kali ini Naruto merinding saat memikirkan kalimat Hinata yang selanjutnya. "Aku ngga mau mengenalmu lagi..."

Naruto tersentak.

Sekarang... apa dia dibenci Hinata?

Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Semua ini... kesalahannya.

'_Kuso!_' Naruto meringis.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Masih dengan mata sembab, Hinata menatap gerbang depan rumahnya. Kini tepat jam 18.00 malam, dan ia baru saja sampai ke depan rumahnya. Tentu karena dia sempat turun dari mobil Naruto dan pulang sendiri. Berhubung Hinata tidak berani menggunakan kendaraan umum—dan juga karena dulu keluarganya melarangnya menaikinya—akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Jarak yang ditempuhnya sekitar 10 km, dari tol ke depan rumahnya.

Sesaat menekan bel, Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar sembari menghapus beberapa butiran-butiran keringatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bel yang ada tempat suaranya itu berbunyi. "Dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ada perlu apa?"

"Ini aku... Hinata." Bisiknya susah payah.

"A-Ah! H-Hinata-_sama_! Tunggu sebentar! Kami akan membukakan gerbang!"

Terdengarlah suara panik dari sana. Hinata hanya maklum, mungkin itu karena baru pertama kalinya ia pulang sendiri—tanpa Sasuke, ataupun seorang supir. Apalagi ia sempat lupa bilang ke Sasuke perlihal Naruto yang mengajaknya bolos. Intinya, hari ini ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Tentu saja yang lain menjadi panik.

Lalu suara-suara langkah beberapa orang muncul dari dalam rumah, tampaknya mereka akan membukakan gerbang ini dengan terburu-buru.

"Hinata-_sama_, Anda ke mana saja? Sasuke-_sama_ mencari Anda sejak pulang tadi."

"A-Aku..." Hinata hanya memandangnya, tidak berani menjelaskan. Ia berpikir, kira-kira alasan apa yang harus ia gunakan? "Tadi aku ke—"

"Biar aku yang bukain gerbang untuk dia."

Mendadak, sebuah suara membuat Hinata tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Itu suara Sasuke yang bisa terbilang dingin. Sontak saja dia merasakan degup jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pasti dia akan dimarahi.

"Tapi Anda sedang sakit, Sasuke-_sama_."

"Diamlah..."

Jadi dengan menunduk, ia membiarkan Sasuke selesai membuka gerbang. Setelah selesai, Sasuke memberikan celah sempit. Tapi bukannya menyuruh Hinata masuk, Sasuke malah melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memperhatikan adik kandungnya dengan tatapan tajam. Di belakang pria itu, terlihatlah para _maid_ yang mengamati mereka menggunakan tatapan cemas.

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan tubuhnya bertabur keringat akibat kelelahan. Tapi yang lebih membuat Sasuke heran, kacamata Hinata hilang.

Hinata yang tidak bisa terlalu lama berdiri—karena ia tidak punya tenaga lagi—mulai memajukan badannya untuk memasuki rumah. Tapi Sasuke sengaja menghalanginya.

"Kau dari mana aja?"

"..."

"Hinata."

"Aku ada... tugas kelompok."

"Aku udah tau kalau kau pergi dari sekolah bersama Naruto. Cepat katakan kau dari mana."

Hinata terdiam lagi. Namun kali ini ia sedikit menahan ingatannya tentang Naruto yang semakin membuatnya sesak.

"Kau diapakan Naruto?"

Tanpa diminta air mata Hinata kembali berlinangan. Merasa Hinata sudah mulai terisak, Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mundur dua langkah untuk mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

"Masuk."

Sesaat Sasuke semakin melebarkan sela gerbang, mendadak Hinata langsung memeluknya dengan menangis. Sasuke terkejut melihat adiknya seperti ini.

"_N-Niisan_... Na-Naruto-_kun_ jahat."

Sasuke memang tidak tau apa permasalahan yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Hinata, tapi ia hanya bisa memeluk Hinata dan mengusap ubun-ubunnya secara perlahan.

"..."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Tanpa menyadari tengah banyak kejadian buruk yang sedang terjadi, burung bercicit pelan. Pagi hari terus berjalan dengan normal. Di hari itu tidak ada satupun dari mereka berempat yang merasakan _mood_ semangat untuk belajar di pagi hari.

Tidak Sasuke, tidak Sakura, tidak Naruto ataupun Hinata.

Tapi berlainan dengan keempat orang tadi, warga sekolah yang lain sedikit semangat.

Benar, banyak sekali yang menunjukan wajah bahagia saat melihat ada pengumuman yang baru saja di tempel di mading—majalah dinding. Setelah guru yang menempelkan sederet kertas itu pergi, semua orang mengerumuninya layaknya gula di sekumpulan semut.

"Ah, aku sekelompok sama dia lagiii!"

"KYAAA! Kelompokku tahun ini _unpredictable_ banget!"

Dari kejauhan, Kiba yang masih menyedot susu kotaknya hanya mendengus malas. Ingin rasanya melihat apa yang tadi ditempel oleh guru sampai-sampai ramai seperti itu. Tapi malas juga kalau nantinya ia harus berdesak-desakan terlebih dulu seperti mereka.

"Ada apaan sih?" Tanyanya ke Matsuri, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan ke kantin.

"Hah, kamu ngga tau?" Matsuri yang di sebelahnya menaikkan satu alis. "_Outing_ dimulai Senen depan, dan itu daftar nama kelompoknya!"

Kiba mengangguk santai. "Oh... yaudah. Nanti aja aku liatnya."

Mereka berdua pun melewati pengumuman itu. Tapi, masih di sana tedengarlah sebuah pembicaraan kecil yang tidak sempat Kiba dengar...

"Eh, liat orang-orang kelompok 8 deh!"

"Iya, kok enak banget ya si kembar berkacamata itu bisa sekelompok sama Naruto dan Sakura? Apa lagi ada Gaara juga!"

"Kayaknya susunannya diatur! Curanggg!"

"Ngga mungkinlah. Semua susunan kelompok murni diacak kok. Terus pemilihan ketua didapet dari abjad nama teratas."

"Tapi kalo ngga salah kan mereka udah deket, terus kenapa bisa di satu kelompok kayak gitu?"

"Hah? Dekat apaan!? Kerjaan mereka itu malah buat rusuh di kelas, tau!" Jawab temannya keras-keras.

"Eh... Iya, apa? Kukira beberapa dari mereka malah udah pacaran!"

Orang tersebut tertawa meremehkan. "Mana mungkin!"

"Eh, Tsukimi Suma kan udah pindah sekolah, kenapa namanya masih ditulis?"

"Mana kutau."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelompok 8<strong>

**Gaara Sabaku—leader. XI-C**

**Hinata Uchiha. XI-A**

**Naruto Uzumaki. XI-B**

**Sakura Haruno. XI-A**

**Sasuke Uchiha. XI-B**

**Tsukimi Suma. XI-C**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Look! Aku buat banyak banget scene NaruHina di siniiii ahahaha #bangganyaselangit. Yosh, moga aja fans NH seneng ngeliat rikues mereka kukabulin di chap ini.**

**Dan... jgejes! Akhirnya fict ini pindah archive dari SasuHina ke SasuSaku. Rrgh, ngga taulah. Aku emang keukeh banget untuk tetep naro ini di archive SasuHina, tapi aku ngerasa kayak ada yang ngelempar aku pake bata pas ngebaca tulisan yang kurang lebih kayak gini di review: "Fict ini kok ditaronya di SasuHina? Padahal mereka berdua ngga terlalu menonjol. Justru yang paling menonjol itu interaksi NaruSaku-nya." Nah, pas baca itu aku langsung mikir, kayaknya emang aku yang salah #tatarata.**

**Jadinya... ini aku pindahin ke archive SasuSaku. Abis kata beberapa orang, SasuSaku-nya jauh lebih keliatan dibandingin NH-nya #sigh. **

**Btw, pada liat nama Gaara di daftar kelompok Sasu, Saku, Naru, Hina, ngga? Gaara dapet peran yang lumayan banyak loh di chap-chap depan. Oh, ya, maaf kalo fict ini makin lama makin bosenin...**

**Ng, bagi yang ngekritik pake bahasa inggris... maklum ya aku ngga baca review-mu yang panjang itu. Soalnya aku otakku ngga bisa nerima something yang berbahasa inggris gitu. Sumpah loh #nadapenuhpenekanan. Tapi aku ngerti kok, masalah penempatan archive, kan? Tuh, udah kuganti :)v**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**suzu aizawa, UQ, Minji-d'BlackJack, Guest, Bunga Sakura, NgalorNgidol12, TREK-TwinStrife, jerry-ekin, Baek dong syu, senayuki-chan, Guest, Princess Iceberg, suka snsd, sowon, Guest, nohiru hikari, kithara, fuyu-yuki-shiro, Ice Cream Blueberry, Neerval-Li, onyx sharingan, yamanaka putri, kiriko mahaera, Hiname Titania, Ayuzawa Shia, Nattually, Nara Kazuki, Scy Momo Cherry, miya-tan, EtMit-chan, ristia15, mysticahime, NaylaAlmira, skyesphantom, ryuki hyuuga, Hina chan, Winter Cherry, Ramen Panas, niazz, Violet7orange, Ribby-chan, UchihaJess SicaChu****, cermin kecil, Hina chan****. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Apa Naruto bakalan ngasih tau rahasia SasuHina ke Sakura? **Apa, ya? **Pas SasuHina udah ketauan, mereka bakalan ganti penampilan, ngga? **_Liat_ aja chap-chap besok. **Aku ngga terlalu suka Sasuke di sini, aku suka dia yang nakal. **Sama sih, tapi ya emang beginilah ceritanya :" **Shion di sini sifatnya rada mirip Hinata, ya? **Iya, emang sengaja. **Apa bakalan ada Itachi? **Ngga ada. **Banyakin interaksi NaruHina, ya? **Ini udah banyak loh. **IBWFY update dong. **Hahah :'\ **Scene SasuSaku-nya bikin deg-degan. **Iya apa? Kok aku malah selalu ngerasa ngga bisa ya tiap buat interaksi SasuSaku? Hiks. **Please bikin Sasuke cemburu. **Sasuke cemburu... karena Sakura deket sama siapa, ya? ;| #buntuide. **Perbanyak momen NaruSaku-nya dong. **Chap depan, ya. **Gimana bisa aku tau update-nya fict ini? **Alert story, mungkin :)d **Kapan SasuSaku ciuman lagi. ** Haha, cooming soon. **Daripada Sasuke dibuat cemburu, mendingan buat Sasuke ngerasa bersalah aja. **Hmmm, bisa diterima tuh sarannya. **Pengennya ini jadi SasuHina incest. **Kalo incest aku sukanya NejayHina ^^ **Di chap 6, abis Sasuke nganter Sakura, dia pulang pake apa? **Terbang #plak. Ngg... aku ngga mikir sampe sana. Aneh juga sih kalo mikir Sasuke naik ojek #dikemplang. Abaikan aja pemikiran itu :" **Ending-nya SasuHina & NaruSaku! **Kayaknya ngga bisa kalo di sana. Kapan-kapan aku mau buat fict NS & SH kok :) **Kalo endingnya ngga SasuHina, nanti fans SH bakalan kecewa. **Ini udah diubah archive-nya. **Baru pertama kali mau baca fict SS. **Terimakasih... **Hinata kan udah ketauan Naru, terus Sasuke kapan ketauan Sakura? **Cooming soon :)

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Sepertinya Sasuke-_nii_ masih sakit..."

"Gaara!? Ck, ngga usah ngagetin dong!"

"Masih marah... soal kemarin?"

"AAAH! Apa-apaan sih aku ini!? NORAK! NORAK! NORAAAAAK!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**T****HANKYOU**


	8. Outing

**Previous Chap :**

"Eh, liat orang-orang kelompok 8 deh!"

"Iya, kok enak banget ya si kembar berkacamata itu bisa sekelompok sama Naruto dan Sakura? Apa lagi ada Gaara juga!"

"Kayaknya susunannya diatur! Curanggg!"

"Ngga mungkinlah. Semua susunan kelompok murni diacak kok. Terus pemilihan ketua didapet dari abjad nama teratas."

"Tapi kalo ngga salah kan mereka udah deket, terus kenapa bisa di satu kelompok kayak gitu?"

"Hah? Dekat apaan!? Kerjaan mereka itu malah buat rusuh di kelas, tau!" Jawab temannya keras-keras.

"Eh... Iya, apa? Kukira beberapa dari mereka malah udah pacaran!"

Orang tersebut tertawa meremehkan. "Mana mungkin!"

"Eh, Tsukimi Suma kan udah pindah sekolah, kenapa namanya masih ditulis?"

"Mana kutau."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kelompok 8<strong>

**Gaara Sabaku—leader. XI-C**

**Hinata Uchiha. XI-A**

**Naruto Uzumaki. XI-B**

**Sakura Haruno. XI-A**

**Sasuke Uchiha. XI-B**

**Tsukimi Suma. XI-C**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seperti apa yang sebelumnya dikabarkan oleh sekolah, mulai minggu ini Konoha _Internasional High School_ akan mengadakan acara _outing_. _Outing_ adalah acara tahunan di mana setiap angkatan akan pergi bersama ke sesuatu tempat untuk menginap dan bersenang-senang.

Tujuan dari semua itu hanyalah untuk memperkuat solidaritas angkatan dan juga kebersamaan. Tidak ada belajar, tidak ada PR, dan tidak ada guru yang akan berceramah. Semuanya—murid dan guru—akan bersenang-senang apabila tetap mengikuti peraturan yang ada di kegiatan _outing_.

Dan inilah hari H-nya. Hari ini angkatan XI akan ke kota Ame selama tiga hari dua malam.

Karena itu di rumah keluarga Uchiha, Hinata sudah siap dengan baju bebasnya. Gadis bersurai panjang tersebut sedang menyisir di ruang tamu sekaligus menonton televisi. Setelah helaian indigonya tidak lagi terasa kusut, ia mulai mengepang longgar masing-masing sisi rambutnya.

Meski sekarang adalah _outing_—di mana nantinya siswa-siswi lain pasti akan berdandan dan bergaya—Hinata dan Sasuke tetap harus menggunakan alat penyamarannya yang utama; memakai kacamata tebal.

Oleh sebabnya kini rambut Hinata sudah kembali terkepang dua, dan ada kacamata bulat nan besar yang setia menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Setelah itu, Hinata berdiri. Dia hampiri salah satu cermin yang terpajang di dinding sebelah meja makan untuk berkaca.

Sambil tersenyum, ia benarkan letak kacamatanya yang bertenger di hidungnya. Dan dengan jemari, ia menyisir poninya ke belakang. Untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya sendiri di pagi ini.

"Ayo."

Suara Sasuke yang terdengar secara tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Sembari merapikan poni lurusnya, Hinata berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengambil segelas susu yang tersedia di meja makan. Dia minum setengahnya, lalu dia hela nafas panjang-panjang. Hinata menarik ganggang koper miliknya—yang terisi oleh banyak perlengkapan _outing_—dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Setelah berada di samping sang kakak, Hinata melihat koper Sasuke yang sedikit lebih kecil dari kepunyaannya—tentu saja, karena perlengkapan laki-laki memang tidak banyak. Namun setelah Sasuke menaruh gelas beling itu ke meja, Hinata sedikit terheran saat mendengar suara batukan dari Sasuke. Wajah pucat saudara kembarnya semakin terlihat ketika ia mulai menunduk dan membiarkan poninya menutupi bagian atas kacamatanya.

"Sasuke-_nii_?"

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya Sasuke-_nii_ masih sakit..." Bisiknya. "Apa kau yakin akan tetap ikut kegiatan _outing_?"

Sasuke menatap kedua mata lavender adiknya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk tak acuh. "Hn."

"Tapi..."

Sambil sedikit menghela nafas, ia mendekati gadis berambut indigo itu dan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya sekali. Hinata hanya diam, sedangkan Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Tenang aja. Ini bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**EIGHTH. **Outing

.

.

Untuk pagi ini banyak sekali para guru dan murid yang menghela nafas lega. Itu semua dikarenakan langit yang terbentang di atas mereka terlihat sangat cerah—tanpa ada setitik pun tanda-tanda awan mendung yang akan menghampiri. Jadi, dapat dipastikan bahwa alam juga sedang mendukung kegiatan _outing_.

Sekarang semua peserta _outing_ kelas XI—yang telah sampai di sekolah—dikumpulkan di lapangan _outdoor. _Di sana murid-murid mengobrol sambil menunggu pengumuman selanjutnya, sedangkan para guru tengah mengatur alat transportasi yang akan mereka gunakan agar sampai ke Ame.

Dan dari sebuah ruangan di lantai dua, ada sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Di sana terdapatlah sesosok siswa Konoha _Internasional High School_ yang sedang memandangi keseluruhan dari orang-orang di lapangan bawahnya. Terutama saat ia melihat sebuah kelompok 8, kelompoknya saat ini.

Ia adalah Sabaku Gaara.

Rambut merahnya sedikit bergerak ketika terhembus oleh semilir angin pagi. Namun bukannya merasa sejuk dan nyaman, pria itu malah menghela nafas malas. Terutama saat ia baru mengetahui siapa saja anggota kelompoknya di acara _outing_ kali ini.

"Jadi itu ya kelompokku?" Gumamnya sambil berdecak. Dari kejauhan dapat dilihatnya secara jelas Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan.

"Tsch, ngebosenin..."

Tapi ketika arah pandangan matanya bergerak ke dua anak kembar berkacamata yang tak jauh dari Naruto dan Sakura, Gaara terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kalau tidak salah mereka berdua adalah anak baru yang dikabarkan sering di-_bully_. Terutama yang laki-laki, karena katanya dia menyebalkan.

Berhubung Gaara adalah tipe orang yang sebenarnya malas mengamati dan kurang peka terhadap keadaan sekitarnya, ia baru pertama kalinya melihat si kembar itu secara langsung. Namun, rasanya ada yang aneh. Seolah-olah ada yang mengganjal saat ia melihat kedua orang berambut gelap tersebut.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya ada yang...

Terlihat _familiar_.

"..."

Tatapan Gaara berubah menjadi tajam. Ia pun mencoba fokus untuk memperhatikan sosok Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Kalau ngga salah, nama marga mereka... Uchiha, ya?" Katanya ke diri sendiri. "Uchiha..." Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Lalu sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak. Gaara menyadarinya.

"U... chi... ha." Ia mengeja kata itu. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Lalu ia pun menyeringai. Bersama dengusan yang meremehkan, ia tarik tas kopernya untuk dibawa ke bawah.

"Oke, aku berubah pikiran. Ini kelompok yang menarik."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Sekarang kembali lagi ke lapangan sekolah, tempat sekarang Sakura berdiri tegak dengan sebuah koper _pink_ yang berdiri di samping kakinya. Ia mendesah malas, lalu menatap langit. Matanya pun langsung menyipit, karena matahari memang sedang senang membagi sinar panasnya. Untunglah ia sudah memakai _sunblock_. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan pulang sekarang juga.

Lelah memandang ke atas, ia pun segera meluruskan penglihatannya, lalu melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi berada di sebelahnya. Pria itu memakai kaus putih dan celana pendek hitam—di bawah lutut—yang sedikit longgar. Di lehernya, terdapat sebuah kalung bertali hitam yang menggantungkan kristal biru. Untuk tipe-tipe seperti Naruto, mungkin saat ini dia berada di gaya _fashion_ santai terbaiknya.

Namun, tampaknya ada yang berbeda. Kali ini Naruto terlihat... murung. Kedua iris _sapphire_-nya dari tadi memandang ke bawah, dan juga kedua tangan yang ia taruh ke saku celana. Sejujurnya, saat ini Naruto terlihat keren sewaktu memakai ekspresi—yang biasanya kebanyakan dipakai sama orang _cool_—tersebut. Tapi itu tetap bukan Naruto banget.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia pun menegakkan lehernya dan menjawab. "Galau..."

Sakura mendengus geli. "Aku nanyanya serius, bodoh."

"Aku juga serius."

"Hmm? Karena apa?"

"Tebak..."

"Ngga tau. Sekarang cepet cerita."

Naruto berdecak, kali ini sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. "Dasar payah..." Ia memberi jeda dengan cara terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian melanjutkan. "Karena... cewek."

Sakura langsung menatap kedua mata Naruto. "Cewek?" Tanyanya. "Jangan bilang... Hinata."

"Boleh aku bilang 'binggo'?" Naruto tertawa.

Sakura mengernyit. Heran dan juga terkejut. "Kalian kenapa?"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan tentang Hinata yang menangis—karena dia—muncul lagi di benaknya. Naruto memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa bila dipikir ulang, semuanya terasa menyesakkan.

"Ngga ada apa-apa."

"Curang. Sekarang main rahasia-rahasiaan." Nada Sakura menjadi sinis.

"Apaan? Jelas-jelas kau juga ngga nyeritain masalahmu sama Sasuke yang minggu kemaren, kan?" Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah menjadi menyebalkan lagi.

"Ha? K-Kau tau itu dari mana!?" Dengan wajah memanas—yang sepertinya karena marah—Sakura berteriak.

"Ino dan Tenten." Naruto mengingat-ingat. "Tapi aku juga masih ngga ngerti sih. Pokoknya kata mereka mobilmu pernah disudutin sama mobil orang asing, sejak saat itu kau sempet murung."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Itu karena mereka ngga kuceritain secara jelas. Aku masih ngga berani cerita ke mereka."

"Yaudah, sini ceritain selengkapnya ke aku."

Sakura pun melirik kanan dan kiri. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar, ia sedikit berjinjit lalu menyuruh Naruto agar sedikit menunduk—menyeimbangi tingginya—agar dapat berbisik di depan telinga pria itu. Kemudian, ia ceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sasuke di saat itu. Dan juga tentang dugaannya bahwa Sasuke-lah yang menolongnya dari insiden tempo hari.

Setelah mendengar cerita Sakura, bukannya tertawa—seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura—Naruto malah tersenyum senang. "Perkembangan yang bagus, Sakura. Selamat deh..."

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sakura mengerjap. "Kamu ngga ngetawain aku?"

"Nggalah. Bukannya bagus kalo misalnya kau dan Sasuke makin deket? Kau bisa menangin taruhan kita yang itu."

Dalam hati, Sakura mengiyakan kalimat Naruto. Awal rencana mereka untuk mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata pun hanya karena sekedar taruhan, bukan karena tertarik. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Sakura juga kepikiran sesuatu. "Terus, hubunganmu dengan Hinata... gimana?"

Naruto terdiam, kemudian ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Hinata yang sedang berada di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku udah ngelukain dia..."

Sakura terdiam memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto. Tidak tau kenapa, saat mendengar nada suara Naaruto saat mengatakan kalimat yang tadi, Sakura merasa...

Bahwa Naruto telah mencintai Hinata.

Sakura menahan nafasnya sendiri.

Kini taruhan pun berakibat terbalik.

Apa nantinya ia akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Naruto?

.

.

**~zo : twins alert!~**

.

.

"Naruto... Sakura... sampai kapan kalian mau diam terus? Sana, ajak anggota kelompokmu untuk berkumpul..."

Suara itu terdengar saat Kurenai-_sensei_ melewati mereka berdua. Naruto mengiyakan, sedangkan Sakura menghela nafas malas. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka berdua jadi teringat lagi tentang siapa saja yang merupakan anggota kelompoknya. Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi. Namun karena dia—yang bernama Tsukimi Tsuma—sudah pindah sekolah di bulan lalu, namanya tidak dianggap.

"Aku sebenernya udah tau anggota kelompoknya siapa aja, tapi..." Gadis _pink_ itu mendesah malas. Kemudian Naruto menyentuhkan kepalan tangannya ke bahu Sakura.

"Semangat, woi. Jangan keliatan galau gegara si kembar itu—kayak aku nih." Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Oke?"

Sakura pun mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum. "Oke."

Akhirnya, keduanya pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata. Saat dua Uchiha itu menyadari kedatangan mereka, Sasuke terdiam dan Hinata memalingkan wajah—takut apabila bertatapan mata dengan Naruto. Dan sayangnya, Naruto menyadari itu. Sebuah perasaan tidak enak kembali membuat Naruto bergeming.

"Naruto, coba atur kelompok ini dulu. Gaara belum dateng..." Sakura mencoba meruntuhkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka berempat. Namun karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto, segeralah Sakura menatapnya. Jika dilihat, tatapan Naruto hanya menyorot ke Hinata seorang.

"Hei, kau denger aku, kan?" Sakura menginjak kaki Naruto.

Naruto berkedip dua kali, dan kemudian menatap Sakura. "Iya. Apa?"

Hh, baru saja Naruto menyemangatinya, tapi kenapa pria itu sudah galau duluan lagi?

Diawali dengan berdehem kecil, Sakura pun memberanikan mentalnya untuk memulai basa-basi.

"Nih ya, semua. Tolong dengerin. Untuk perkenalan kayaknya kita udah ngga perlu lagi. Aku dan Naruto sudah kenal sama kalian, dan kalian pastinya juga udah kenal kami berdua. Jadi kita lewati tahap itu." Sakura berkata. "Kita berada di satu kelompok—kelompok 8. Selama _outing,_ kita akan terus bersama-sama. Dan karena ini udah hampir jam 8.00, sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke bis yang ngebawa kita ke stasiun kereta. Biar ngga terlalu berpencar, mendingan posisi tempat duduknya itu: aku dengan Naruto, dan Hinata bersama... dia." Jelasnya sambil menggantikan nama 'Sasuke' menjadi alternatif lain. "Nah. Ada yang mau bertanya soal awal keberangkatan _outing—_?"

"Lalu tempat dudukku di mana, Sakura?"

Mendadak, ada seorang pria yang masuk ke lingkaran perkumpulan empat orang itu. Dan Sakura sedikit berjengit saat ia merasakan ada kehadiran dua tangan yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Ketika Sakura merasa suara tadi sedikit tidak asing baginya, ia langsung menoleh dan menemukan Sabaku Gaara di sana.

"Gaara!?" Sakura berseru. "Ck, ngga usah ngagetin dong!"

Sontak saja, Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara yang dia berikan secara mendadak itu. Setelah terbebas, Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sinis, tapi Gaara malah menyeringai dan merangkul leher gadis itu.

"Gaara, aku ngga suka, tau!"

Walaupun tidak ada yang menyadarinya, iris _jade_ dari pria berambut merah itu sedikit memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat tak acuh. Dalam hati, Gaara sedikit berdecih. Sebenarnya Gaara memang sengaja melakukan ini ke Sakura hanya untuk mengukur reaksi Sasuke jika Sakura dia dekati—karena setaunya, Sasuke digosipkan dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi karena tidak ada reaksi, pria bermarga Sabaku itu menjadi kesal—walau sedikit tertantang.

"Ck, kau ini. Dateng-dateng udah sok mesra..." Malah Naruto yang sewot dengan muka malasnya.

Mendengar kalimat yang barusan dikeluarkan Naruto, Gaara mendengus. "Daripada terlibat masalah pelecehan di perpustakaan? Kau pikir lebih mendingan yang mana? Aku atau kau?" Sindirnya _to the point_—yang membahas masalah Naruto dengan Hinata. "Lagian aku memang udah mesra, terutama sama pacarku yang satu ini." Gaara menambahkan dengan nada berkuasa. Dan di saat itu juga, Gaara melirik Sasuke—seolah-olah ingin menunjukan 'hanya kepada Sasuke' bahwa Sakura adalah milik dia; pria Sabaku itu ingin tau reaksinya. Tapi tetap saja. Muka Sasuke tetap datar.

Tapi Gaara menduga kacamata tebal dan besar itulah yang membuat reaksi Sasuke jadi tidak terdefinisi.

"Hahh? Sakura pacarmu?" Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Apa ngga salah? Kalian tuh udah putus dari tahun lalu. Seharusnya statusmu cuma mantannya, bodoh."

Gaara balas menertawakan Naruto dengan pandangan sinis. "Emangnya aku peduli?"

"Aaaa, udah, udah! Kalian ini kalo ketemuan selalu aja berisik!" Kali ini Sakura menengahi mereka. Kemudian, ia lepaskan paksa tangan Gaara yang masih melingkari lehernya dan mendorongnya agar dapat menjauh. "Gaara, kau kan _group leader_, mendingan kau atur kelompok ini!" Katanya, kesal.

"Iya, iya." Gaara pun mengubah wajahnya menjadi lebih serius sedikit. Ia lipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memberikan 'salam' lewat pandangan mata. Ke Sakura, Naruto, Hinata dan yang terakhir... Sasuke.

Untuk Sasuke, pandangannya memang disengajakan lama.

"Salam kenal. Di _outing_ tahun ini, aku lah pemimpin kalian." Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Mohon kerja samanya..."

Di sela ucapan terakhir, iris _jade_ milik Gaara segera memperhatikan Sasuke dari dekat. Tapi sepertinya bukan Sasuke yang sadar akan pandangan menusuk itu, melainkan Hinata.

Dengan tatapan polos, kedua iris lavender Hinata—di balik kacamata besarnya itu—menatapi kedua mata Gaara yang terus memberikan tatapan mengerikan ke kakaknya. Dan karena merasa ada yang melihatnya, tiba-tiba saja Gaara melirik Hinata. Namun di detik itu juga, pria bermarga Sabaku itu malah tersenyum.

Hinata balas tersenyum, dan sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hinata mencoba berpikir. Rasanya dulu ia pernah kenal Sabaku Gaara... entah kapan dan di mana.

"Nah, bis udah siap. Ayo ke bis."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh dari sekolah ke _villa_—sebuah tempat penginapan di kota Ame yang disewa untuk acara _outing_—itu lumayan jauh. Butuh waktu hampir lima jam agar dapat ke sana. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka semua pun sampai juga ke salah satu daerah yang cukup asri di Jepang, yaitu Kota Ame.

Semua murid langsung dipandu oleh guru agar cepat-cepat memasukkan barang mereka ke _villa_. Dan berhubung deretan _villa_ yang dimiliki terbatas, setiap kamar harus diisi oleh tiga orang—yang tentunya harus sesuai kelompok. Tentu yang laki-laki di _villa_ timur, sedangkan yang perempuan berada di _villa_ barat. Sesudah beres-beres sebentar di kamar, angkatan kelas XI itu diminta untuk makan siang bersama di ruang makan dan istirahat.

Di saat istirahat, banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran. Ada yang sengaja melihat pemandangan, dan bermain bersama di sebuah taman luas di depan dan tengah _villa_—terlihat dari para siswa yang sedang mengambil alih lapangan basket dan futsal. Namun, ada juga yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kamar dengan cara tidur-tiduran.

Kalau sekarang, Sakura dan Ino sedang memegang segelas teh hangat yang baru saja mereka ambil dari ruang makan. Niatnya, mereka ingin ke taman. Namun karena selama perjalanan ke sana Sakura terus memasang wajah tidak semangat, Ino terheran.

"Sakura, kamu ngga apa-apa, kan?" Ino bertanya.

"Iyalah." Sakura menjawab dengan menghela nafas. Sebuah senyuman ia berikan ke sahabatnya. "Aku ini selalu semangat, tau. Cuman tadi agak capek gara-gara kelamaan duduk di kereta."

"Tapi kemarin kau sempat murung karena Sasuke, kan?"

Tepat sekali. Tapi mulut Sakura berkata lain.

"Nggaa! Kenapa itu dibahas lagi sih?"

"Tapi beneran ngga, kan?"

"Iya, Ino..."

Kemudian, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Dan karena keheningan yang tercipta terasa begitu lama, akhirnya Ino lebih tertarik untuk melirik ke arah lapangan—di mana banyak suara riuh keramaian para siswa yang sedang bermain basket.

Mendengar itu, Ino langsung menarik Sakura dengan semangat. "Ah, itu pasti lagi ada pertandingan anak-anak cowok! Liat, yuk!"

Sakura mengernyit. "Ah, pasti ngga seru—"

Kalimat Sakura langsung tersela akibat tarikan Ino yang memaksa gadis itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

**. . .**

Sesampainya di dekat lapangan luas yang mempunyai satu _ring_ basket di kedua sisinya, Ino menarik Sakura ke depan deretan tempat duduk. Berhubung di sana juga tersedia tempat khusus untuk orang-orang menonton basket, mereka berdua pun memilih tempat yang sedikit lebih tinggi agar dapat melihat permainan secara jelas. Diamatilah lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa kelas XI-C dan XI-B yang baru selesai bertanding.

Dari angka-angka yang tertera di papan skor, sepertinya kelas XI-C menang telak dengan skor 120-45.

Sakura pun melihat Gaara yang pada saat itu sedang menertawakan salah satu murid XI-B. Sepengetahuannya tentang Gaara, mantan pacarnya itu memang pro di bidang olahraga, namun ia terlalu sering meremehkan orang lain.

Tapi di detik itu juga lamunan Sakura tentang pria itu harus terhenti, karena mendadak Gaara berteriak kencang, sehingga Ino dan Sakura yang berada jauh darinya masih tetap mendengar suaranya.

"Hei, kudengar di kelas kalian ada yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, ya? Bawa dia ke sini!"

Panggilan Gaara yang bervolume besar itu membuat Sakura terheran. Sakura segera menyenggol bahu Ino. "Memangnya Gaara mau ngapain manggil dia?"

"Ngga tau. Diajak tanding, kali." Jawab Ino sekenanya.

"Hah?"

Sama seperti Sakura, siswa-siswa yang berada di lapangan pun juga merasa aneh. Mereka tertawa keras. "Kau mau ngajak murid cupu itu main, hah? Sepertinya dia ngga bakalan bisa main deh!"

"Aku ngga peduli. Yang penting aku mau main sama dia."

"Oi, Gaara. Kau itu udah jago, harusnya cari lawan yang lebih sebanding—!"

Kalimat orang itu tersela karena tiba-tiba saja Gaara mencengkram kerah kemejanya. "Tsch, kubilang bawa dia ke sini, ya bawa ke sini, brengsek! Aku ngga butuh komentarmu!"

Tiba-tiba suara bentakan Gaara membuat siswa tadi—dan orang lain yang sempat menertawakan Gaara—tersentak. Setelah dilepaskan Gaara, dengan gerakan ragu, ia pun mundur selangkah dan segera bergerak untuk mencari Sasuke.

**. . .**

Saat Sasuke sudah ditemukan oleh para siswa dan ditarik paksa ke tengah lapangan basket, Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya cemas dari kejauhan. Ino melihat reaksi Sakura, tapi gadis berambut pirang itu berniat untuk tidak mengganggu 'kecemasan' Sakura kepada Sasuke dan memilih untuk menikmatinya.

Lagi pula, jarang-jarang juga kan Sakura mencemaskan orang?

Sedangkan di lapangan, tersisalah Gaara dan Sasuke seorang. Karena tentu semua siswa kelas XI yang lain banyak yang tidak berani melawan Gaara—yang terlihat sedang _mood_ untuk marah.

Di sana, Gaara yang tengah memegang bola berwarna jingga itu menyeringai. Terutama karena melihat lelaki berkacamata itu sudah menghadap ke arahnya—walaupun masih terlihat sedikit malas. Kalau saja orang-orang bisa melihat kedua mata di balik kacamata tebal Sasuke, mungkin mereka akan sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang mengenyit nyeri, berharap rasa sakit yang akhir-akhir ini terus membebani kepalanya sedikit mereda.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam tanpa suara, Gaara memantulkan bola basket itu ke lapangan—men-_dribble_-nya. "Kita tanding satu lawan satu..."

Sasuke menatap kedua mata _jade_ milik Gaara.

"Aku ngga punya waktu." Sasuke mendengus. Niatnya ia ingin langsung balik ke kamarnya—tempat sebelum ia ditarik ke sini. Namun tampaknya tidak bisa karena ia ada siswa-siswa lain yang sengaja menghalangi jalan keluar lapangan.

"Jangan kabur, Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain sekali." Kata Gaara dengan sebuah senyuman—senyuman palsu.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian ia fokuskan pandangannya ke Gaara yang berjarak lima meter darinya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tatapannya sedikit memburam. Sepertinya penyakit kepalanya mulai menjadi parah—terutama saat ada sinar matahari siang yang secara langsung mengenai kepalanya.

Sasuke ingin menolak, tapi nyatanya Gaara sudah melempar sebuah bola basket kepadanya.

Setelah menangkapnya, Sasuke menatap bola basket itu. Namun ketika ia baru kembali menatap Gaara, nyatanya pria berambut merah itu sudah berlari ke arahnya. Dengan kasar, Gaara merebut bola tersebut dengan sebuah tehnik _steal_ bakset yang sebenarnya curang. Tak lupa sebuah tabrakan yang sengaja ia lakukan ke Sasuke.

**Brukh! **

Sasuke pun jatuh di detik yang sama dengan Gaara yang men-_dunk_ bolanya ke _ring_. Dan di saat itu juga, banyak murid-murid yang merupakan penonton yang bersorak dan tertawa—menertawakan Sasuke. Lain dari mereka, Sakura malah berteriak sebal dari tempatnya terduduk. "Gaara gila! Seharusnya itu _foul_!"

"Ssstt, Sakura. Itu urusan anak cowok. Kita liatin aja."

Balik lagi ke lapangan, Gaara lagi-lagi melemparkan bola basketnya terlebih dulu ke Sasuke.

"Main yang becus, Uchiha." Ejek Gaara.

Sasuke tidak protes. Saat ini ia memang berada di titik terlemahnya. Dirinya sedang sakit. Jangankan berlari dan men-_dribble_ bola, melihat saja dia sudah kesulitan.

Jadi, bagaimana caranya ia dapat merangkai kata untuk membalas kembali kalimat Gaara?

Tapi...

Sasuke terdiam.

Entah kenapa, kali ini ia malas untuk menjadi pengecut.

Akhirnya pun Sasuke berdiri. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot, dia mulai men-_dribble_ bola.

"Kau udah siap?" Gaara bertanya.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah _ring_ basket milik Gaara. Namun, bukannya menghadang Sasuke, pria berambut merah itu malah membiarkannya lewat begitu saja. Sehingga, sebuah _lay-up_ dari Sasuke membuat sama skor mereka. Seruan kecewa langsung dikeluarkan oleh pesorak yang mendukung Gaara.

Gaara tertawa, lalu ia berbalik untuk menatap kacamata Sasuke. "_Not bad_. Sekarang, coba masukan bola lagi ke _ring_ yang ada di belakangku..."

Sasuke yang sedikit terengah itu menghapus keringat di pelipisnya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya—stamina orang yang kurang fit pastinya akan lebih cepat habis. Dengan men-_dribble_ bola, ia mulai berjalan ke arah Gaara dan berlari untuk melewatinya.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Gaara tidak diam. Pria itu bergerak, seolah-olah akan menghalangi Sasuke yang akan membawa bolanya ke _ring_ di belakangnya.

Tapi ketika Sasuke akan melewatinya, tiba-tiba sikut Gaara dengan telak menghantam wajah Sasuke—tepat di dagunya. Karena dorongan yang kencang, akhirnya kacamata Sasuke pun terlempar dan terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

Merasa bibirnya sedikit berdarah—akibat tergigit saat dipukul—Sasuke yang tidak sedang memakai kacamata pun menunduk. Ia tutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Sampai akhirnya, si rambut _raven_ itu sedikit mengadah, dan memberikan tatapan sinis ke Gaara.

Dan di detik itu, Gaara dapat melihat tampang asli Sasuke. Namun bukannya terkejut, ia malah menyeringai. Karena ia memang sudah menebak apa yang dibalik kacamata tersebut. Ternyata benar, di sana ada dua mata _onyx_ yang sangat diingatnya.

Dan juga, ekspresinya yang menyebalkan itu... memang hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha yang 'dulu dia kenal' memang Sasuke Uchiha yang ini.

'Kau sedang bermain pura-puraan, hm' Dalam hati, Gaara mendengus meremehkan.

Melihat suasana yang sedikit menegangkan itu—karena permainan sudah disertai kekerasan—akhirnya banyak orang yang langsung berusaha membubarkan mereka. Namun sebelum ada orang yang sadar akan wajahnya, Sasuke mengambil kacamata—yang untungnya tidak retak itu—dan memakainya.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Jika semua orang sedang sibuk menikmati fasilitas yang berada di sekeliling _villa_, gadis bernama Uchiha Hinata sedang tertidur di _single bed_ kamar _villa_-nya. Hinata sengaja mengistirahatkan diri. Tentu saja ia lakukan itu untuk meluruskan tulang punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu lama duduk di kereta.

Namun karena suara berisik yang selalu terdengar dari mana-mana, Hinata kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia terbangun dan membuat posisinya menjadi terduduk. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang sembari merenggangkan badannya yang masih pegal.

Ia pun berdiri lalu membuka gorden kamarnya untuk melihat taman luas milik _villa_ yang dipenuhi oleh banyak teman seangkatannya. Ketika Hinata melihat teman-temannya yang tidak ia kenali itu sedang bersenang-senang, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Seandainya ia punya teman, mungkin ia akan ikut merasakan kebersamaan tersebut.

Tapi Hinata membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tidak enak tadi dan langsung menutup gorden. Walaupun ia tidak tau mau ke mana, mungkin ia akan mencoba jalan-jalan terlebih dulu.

Karena itulah saat ini Hinata sudah mengenakan kacamatanya dan juga sebuah jaket tebal yang dapat menghangatkan badan mungilnya—dari lingkungan luar yang bersuhu dingin. Ujung rok pas selutut itu sedikit terayun, mengikuti gerak kaki Hinata yang baru saja keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Pertamanya Hinata berpikir dulu mau ke mana, kemudian barulah ia menolehkan wajahnya ke sekitar. Dan berhubung arah kanan sepertinya memungkinkannya untuk sampai ke taman _villa_, Hinata pun berjalan ke sana.

Tapi bukannya taman, ia malah menemukan ruang makan _villa_ yang berukuran besar. Dan Hinata baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia belum makan—padahal sudah disuruh oleh guru. Karena sekarang dia tidak lapar, akhirnya Hinata hanya berjalan ke sebuah dispenser yang berisikan teh manis yang hangat. Ia ambil gelas yang tersedia dan mengisinya dengan teh. Namun ketika ia baru akan meminum teh tersebut, mendadak ada suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oi."

Hinata tersedak. Gadis berkacamata itu tentu saja terkejut saat mendapati Naruto Uzumaki berada di belakangnya. Dengan meneguk ludah kekhawatiran, Hinata segera memalingkan wajah dan sedikit memundurkan langkah.

Jangan heran Hinata seperti itu. Ia memang masih trauma dengan perilaku Naruto di beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena menyadari Hinata yang terlihat sangat takut kepadanya, siswa berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda, sedikit sendu.

Namun Hinata lebih memilih untuk tak mengacuhkannya dan langsung berjalan ke arah lain. Tapi karena Naruto tau bahwa Hinata hanya ingin menghindarinya, dia tahan gadis itu dengan cara menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun..._?" Hinata berbisik heran, sedikit berharap juga Naruto segera melepaskannya.

Tapi Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik Hinata, dan mengambil gelas yang berada di tangan Hinata dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi pria itu segera menariknya ke sesuatu tempat.

Dan ternyata Naruto membawanya ke bagian belakang _villa_. Sesampainya di sana Hinata dapat melihat sebuah taman bunga yang jauh lebih luas dan indah dari pada taman—yang sebelumnya ia lihat—di bagian depan.

"Nah, Hinata..."

Setelah melepaskan tangan Hinata, Naruto memanggil namanya. Ketika Hinata yang masih dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan itu menoleh ke arah belakang, dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kau mau duduk?"

Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu ia menggeleng perlahan, menolak dengan halus. "Ngga, terima kasih... a-aku berdiri saja..."

Naruto menghela nafas maklum, kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku membawamu ke sini... untuk bicara empat mata."

Hinata terdiam. Naruto juga terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian ucapannya berlanjut.

"Apa kau masih marah... soal kejadian terakhir kita di klab dan mobil?"

Masih dengan posisi berdiri di depan Naruto; memunggunginya, Hinata menelan ludah. Tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar selama beberapa detik ini. Dan setelah bayangan di otaknya kembali membawanya di peristiwa yang terjadi di beberapa hari yang lalu—di mana Naruto menjambak dan memaksanya untuk mengakui bahwa ia menyamar—Hinata menggigit permukaan bawah bibirnya sendiri.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto menatap Hinata. "Aku nanya, Hinata."

"..."

Lagi-lagi ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya.

Lama kelamaan karena merasa terdesak oleh kedua tatapan mata Naruto, Hinata pun berbalik dan dan menatap langsung kedua mata lawan bicaranya saat ini. "Ma-Maaf. A-Aku ngga bisa jawab..."

Gadis itu pun menunduk.

Naruto menghela nafas, suaranya sampai membuat Hinata sedikit mengadah untuk melihatnya.

Lalu secara mendadak Naruto bangkit dan berdiri. Dengan segera ia hampiri Hinata yang hanya berjarak semeter dari kursi. Dia tarik tangan gadis itu, lalu membawa Hinata ke pelukannya. Dan saat Hinata yang terkejut itu akan mencoba untuk melepaskannya, kedua tangan Naruto yang jauh lebih kuat itu terlebih dulu membuat wajah Hinata terbenam di dada berbidangnya.

Dengan tatapan sedih, Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyentuhkan dagunya di bahu Hinata yang begitu kecil. Kemudian, ia pun berbisik pelan.

"Aku mau minta maaf..." Bisiknya tepat di telinga si Uchiha bungsu. Pelukan Naruto semakin mengerat, membuat Hinata merasakan ada kehangatan yang tersalur dari pria itu kepadanya.

"Maafin aku..." Naruto terus mencoba. "Aku salah paham..."

Hinata yang masih belum bisa terlepas dari keterkejutannya mulai mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia hirup udara banyak-banyak, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan lewat hidung. Dia lemaskan tangannya yang semula ingin mendorong Naruto.

"N-Na-Naru..."

Suara Hinata berkata. "Le-Lepas..."

Naruto tau pasti itulah kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Hinata. Tapi ia tidak mau menjawab.

Karena kelakuan Naruto, dengan nekat ia menggerakan tangannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Kalau seandainya ia bisa jujur, sebenarnya Hinata sangat menyukai pelukan Naruto. Namun ia tidak bisa mengakuinya sekarang.

"M-Maaf..."

Setelah kata yang tadi terdengar, Hinata langsung berjalan agar dapat kembali bagian depan penginapan—tempat semula ia dan Naruto bertemu.

Dan kini, Naruto sendirian. Pria berumur 17 tahun itu menghela nafas beratnya dan merilekskan kedua bahunya yang tegang. Kemudian, ia pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan ia jambak helaian jabrik pirangnya dengan kasar.

"Kh, sial."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di hari itu murid-murid di Konoha _Internasional High School_ mengikuti banyak acara—tentunya yang sesuai dengan jadwal acara _outing_. Salah satunya yang paling melelahkan adalah _outbound_. Sebuah acara yang membuat semua siswa-siswi memainkan sebuah permainan yang dapat meningkatkan rasa kesolidaritasan.

Dan ketika semua kegiatan di hari pertama selesai, malam ini akan diadakan sebuah acara api unggun—di mana siswa-siswi biasanya diajak untuk menceritakan curhatannya ke seluruh murid seangkatan. Karena itu termasuk salah satu acara terfaforit Sakura tiap kali kegiatan _outing_ berlangsung, tanpa paksaan pun sekarang Sakura telah berkumpul dengan kelompok 8 di lapangan _outdoor villa_. Namun, nyatanya ada sebuah berita yang dibawa oleh Gaara dan Naruto ketika mereka berkumpul.

"Pengumuman, Sasuke sakit. Sepertinya dia ngga bakalan ikut acara api unggun."

Kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja diucapkan oleh Gaara itu menyita perhatian Sakura dan Hinata. Hinata, tentu karena dia adalah adiknya—yang telah lama mencemaskan kondisi kakaknya. Dan Sakura yang... err, mungkin karena peduli?

"Sa-Sasuke-_nii_ sakit apa?" Hinata memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Ngga tau. Tadi setelah acara _outbound_, Sasuke langsung tiduran di kasur. Dan abis itu badannya jadi panas mendadak. Kayaknya dia demam." Naruto menjelaskan. Sebenarnya, pria jabrik itu ingin sekali memandang kedua mata Hinata yang menyinarkan kecemasan yang mendalam. Namun ia malah tidak bisa. Ia tidak berani. Akibatnya ia malah sedikit memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. "Kupikir, mendingan dia dibiarin istirahat dulu. Lagian acara api unggun bakalan selesai tengah malam. Bisa gawat kalo dia maksain diri."

Hinata pun mengangguk pelan. Dan Sakura, ia hanya terdiam.

"Oi, Gaara..."

Di sela keheningan, tiba-tiba Sakura memanggilnya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang lain langsung melihatnya juga.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalau misalnya aku lama, kalian duluan aja. _Bye_!"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Dengan sebuah pandangan kosong, saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan untuk kembali ke _villa_-nya. Namun ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai _villa_ khusus siswi, ia terdiam. Karena suasana gelap yang mendukung suasana menjadi seram, Sakura merinding sendiri. Ia jadi menyesal telah melamun malam-lama. Lagi pula, kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia langsung pamit dari kelompoknya setelah mendengar kabar Sasuke?

Sakura menghela nafas lelah.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi lebih sering seperti gadis yang bodoh sih? Terutama jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Di sela gerutuannya terhadap dirinya sendiri, Sakura pun berbalik. Inginnya ia kembali ke kelompoknya dan mengikuti acara api unggun. Namun ketika ia melihat deretan _villa_ khusus siswa yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, segeralah ia berpikir.

Kalau di sana ada deretan _villa_ khusus siswa, pasti di sana juga ada _villa_ Sasuke. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendekati tempat itu. Ketika ia sudah sampai ke sana, dilihatnya pintu-pintu kamar yang terjejer rapi di depannya.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk menemukan apa yang Sakura cari. Pintu kamar _villa_ Sasuke.

Dilihatnya sebuah pintu yang tertempel kertas yang tertulis 'Kelompok 8 – Naruto Uzumaki, Sabaku Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha'. Itu menandakan bahwa kamar tersebut adalah kamar yang ditempati oleh ketiga siswa tadi. Dan yang pasti... di kamar itu hanya ada Sasuke seorang. Tentu saja karena Gaara, Naruto, dan murid-murid lain sudah pergi ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan acara api unggun.

Pertamanya, ia melihat kenop pintu yang begitu menggiurkan untuk diputar dan dibuka. Namun ketika ia baru saja akan memegangnya, Sakura pun menggeleng.

Sebenarnya... untuk apa sih dia bisa sampai kepikiran untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut?

Apa karena Sasuke yang sedang sakit? Kalaupun iya, apa pedulinya? Mau Sasuke sakit, mati, ia juga tidak peduli. Tapi, ia terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Tampaknya ada sebuah pertarungan sengit atas pro dan kontra di pikirannya.

Lalu Sakura tertawa garing. "Ahaha, mungkin kalau cuma ngeliat keadaannya tuh ngga ada salahnya juga..." Lalu ia menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya.

**Cklek.**

Oke, kali ini Sakura sudah membukanya. Dari pada tanggung, lebih baik ia maju terus, kan?

Sakura menghela nafas berat, lalu melangkah maju.

"Kau kan hanya sekedar menengok, Sakura..." Bisiknya pelan ke diri sendiri. "Sekedar menengok..."

Sesaat ia sudah melangkah masuk dan kembali menutup pintu kamar, ia menatapi keseluruhan dari isi kamar tersebut. Ternyata, kamar siswa tidak jauh berbeda dari kamar para siswi. Kalau perbedaannya, paling hanya lebih berantakan saja.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dan memperhatikan ruangan _villa_ yang bisa dibilang mewah itu, akhirnya Sakura menemukan jejeran kasur berukuran kecil—_single bed_. Ada tiga. Semuanya kosong kecuali yang paling ujung.

Ya, karena di sanalah tempat Sasuke tertidur dengan posisi terlungkup.

Merasa pria itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, Sakura hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Berhubung Sasuke tidur, ia inginnya langsung keluar dari kamar. Namun, niatnya seketika luntur seketika ia mendapati satu hal yang membuatnya terbelalak.

Baru disadarinya bahwa Sasuke bertelanjang dada; hanya memakai celana panjang hitamnya. Dan pria itu tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan wajah yang dia benamkan ke bantal.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya kerkejut lagi, kacamata Sasuke—yang menurut Sakura terlalu buluk untuk dikenakan di jaman _modern_ seperti ini—tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja sebelah kasur. Dan karena itu juga, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Saat ini... Sasuke tidak sedang memakai kacamata.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, menyempatkan diri untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sedikit terpecah karena kaget. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah rasa penasaran menyelinap di ruang hatinya yang terdalam, dan hal itu jugalah yang membuat kedua kaki Sakura bergerak otomatis mendekat kepadanya.

Sakura melangkah dengan sangat perlahan—sedikit terkesan mengendap-endap. Ia tidak ingin membuat sedikit pun suara, sehingga pria itu tidak akan bangun. Dan sekarang gadis berambut merah muda itu kini sudah berdiri tegak di sebelah ranjang Sasuke.

Diawali dengan menelan luda, Sakura sedikit berjongkok. Ia mengernyitkan kedua matanya, berusaha fokus ke wajah Sasuke—tentu saja karena memang dari dulu ia ingin sekali melihat wajah asli dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun, karena saat ini Sasuke masih saja membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, apa yang bisa dia lihat saat ini hanya sebatas telinga dan pelipisnya. Sakura menghela nafas malas. Dia rutuki posisi wajah Sasuke, sehingga ingin sekali rasanya ia jambak rambut _raven_ pria itu dan memaksanya untuk mengadah.

Seandainya saat ini ia tidak sedang mengamati Sasuke dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, mungkin Sakura akan melakukannya.

Merasa kegiatan ini adalah hal yang tidak berguna, Sakura yang mulai capek berjongkok pun mulai membuat dirinya terduduk di lantai dengan kaki bersila. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kesabaran. Siapa tau nanti Sasuke akan mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Tapi...

Saat mengamati Sasuke dari jarak setengah meter ini dari ranjang, Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya kini tertekuk ketika sekelebat pikiran menghampirinya.

Tidak tau kenapa hanya seperti ini saja... Sasuke sudah terlihat keren kok. Dia terlihat seperti foto model yang sedang berpose.

Eh, tunggu...

Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng. Sepertinya pendapat yang tadi harus ia _delete_ dari memori otaknya. Segeralah ia memikirkan semua sifat Sasuke yang menyebalkan—sehingga berbagai macam bayangan wajah Sasuke versi jelek kembali menghadiri otaknya.

Namun lagi-lagi iris _emerald_ Sakura melirik Sasuke. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, lalu sedikit menghela nafas.

Walaupun ia tau ini adalah perbuatan yang menjijikkan, Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Salahkan dirinya sendiri, karena sekarang ia malah mau mengabadikan pemandangan 'indah' di depannya ini dengan ponsel.

Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang tau. Dan juga, mana mungkin Sasuke marah? Kalaupun pria itu tau dia memfotonya, seharusnya Sasuke bangga karena ada seorang siswi idola seperti Sakura yang mau melakukan ini.

Setelah menekan aplikasi foto di ponsel, Sakura membidik Sasuke dari jarak yang lumayan dekat—sehingga mencangkup ujung rambut biru dongkernya sampai punggung. Lalu setelah merasa fokus kamera sudah bagus, ia klik.

**Ckrik!**

"—!"

Jantung Sakura berdegup tiga kali lebih kencang sesudah suara besar tadi terdengar.

Ternyata Sakura lupa untuk menjadikan _profile_ ponselnya menjadi _silent_, sehingga kalau ia memfoto, keluarlah suara yang seperti tadi. Tapi Sakura semakin panik bukan karena suara ponselnya saja, melainkan akibatnya—yaitu Sasuke yang tampak terganggu oleh bunyi itu.

Saat salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak, Sakura mengantisipasi dengan cara cepat-cepat berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hh..."

Sasuke bersuara sembari memiringkan wajahnya. Sontak saja Sakura bergerak cepat ke belakang. Ia tempelkan erat-erat permukaan punggungnya ke tembok dengan raut wajah panik. Ia hanya berharap kepada Tuhan semoga Sasuke tidak terbangun—paling tidak, hanya untuk saat ini.

Detik demi detik pun terlewat. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke tidak memunculkan tanda-tanda ia akan terbangun lagi. Di saat itu juga, Sakura merilekskan kedua bahunya yang tegang dengan cara menghela nafas sepanjang-panjangnya.

"Hffh, nyaris..."

Setelah itu, inginnya Sakura langsung keluar—karena bisa gawat apabila Sasuke melihatnya di sini. Namun, ketika dia sempat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyampingkan wajahnya. Ia terdiam. Sebuah pikiran memasuki otaknya.

Sasuke tidak sedang memakai kacamata. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, pria itu sedang menghadap ke samping. Jadi... itu tandanya...

Ini benar-benar kesempatan yang sangat amat bagus untuk melihat wajah asli Sasuke!

Dengan suara degupan jantung yang berdetak cepat, Sakura menelan ludahnya. Tidak tau kenapa, ia merasa gugup. Akhirnya, Sakura pun mencoba melangkah maju. Hanya saja, karena ia terlihat lumayan buru-buru—akibat rasa gugup yang mendatanginya—secara tidak sengaja, ia menyenggol sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya.

**Dukh!**

Dan lebih kerennya lagi, di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah kaleng soda—yang telah diminum sepertiganya. Dan kaleng itu tergoyang. Sampai akhirnya... terdengarlah suara itu dari lantai.

**Klontang!**

Sakura terbelalak bukan main. Terutama saat Sasuke terlihat sudah mulai membuka kedua mata _onyx_-nya yang berat. Sakura mundur selangkah, kemudian ia langsung bergerak cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kau—"

Ketika wajah—tanpa kaca mata—Sasuke akan menoleh ke arahnya, Sakura hanya bisa melihatnya bagaikan gerak yang di-_slowmotion_-kan oleh ekor mata.

"—siapa?"

**BRAKH!**

Namun ketika Sasuke baru menoleh dengan mata yang masih mengernyit—karena kantuk—gadis tadi sudah berlari terlebih dulu keluar kamar. Tak lupa pintu yang dibantingnya agar dapat tertutup lagi.

Setelah suasana hening terasa sampai beberapa detik, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak peduli dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya yang pusing ke bantal—tidur.

Lain dari Sasuke, Sakura mengalami hal yang dinamakan _shock_ berat. Gadis kelas XI SMA itu bahkan segera mengurung dirinya di toilet wanita dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Masih dengan kepanikan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dia duduki bangku toilet kering yang atasnya sengaja dia tutup. Sedetik kemudian, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tapi nyatanya sulit. Nafasnya terus terengah, membuat kedua bahunya bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat. Tak lupa juga degup jantungnya yang begitu mengebu-ebu.

Sakura pun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ponselnya yang masih berada di genggaman tangannya yang bergetar. Walaupun tidak ada kaca di dalam toilet tersebut, ia yakin 100% bahwa wajahnya memerah dan tatapannya tegang seperti orang bodoh.

Dan setelah sedikit menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa menit, Sakura mencoba mendesah lega, dan terdiam. Dilihatnya lagi ponselnya yang masih dalam mode kamera itu.

Saat menyadari di memori ponselnya terdapat sebuah foto, Sakura berdesis malu.

Foto Sasuke. Dan terlebihnya lagi, pria itu sedang bertelanjang dada.

Setelah menelan ludah, ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan ibu jarinya agar menekan beberapa tombol yang akan mengarahkannya ke _gallery _foto.

Sebenarnya, Sakura ingin melihat gambar yang barusan ia ambil. Namun, ketika ia sudah menemukan gambar itu—dan tinggal diklik sekali lagi untuk menampilkan _full image_—dirinya membeku.

Dan sedetik kemudian, gerakannya tangannya malah berubah menjadi menutup ponsel _flip_ tersebut.

"AAAAAH! APA-APAAN SIH AKU INI!? NORAK! NORAK! NORAAAAAK!" Sakura berteriak frustasi. "DIA ITU COWOK CUPU! AKU NGGA BOLEH KAYAK GINI!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Huaaa, maaf! Setelah sekian lama, pas update malah jadi fict gagal kayak ginii! Kalo ada yang ngga puas sama chap 8, silahkan komentar aja, ya. Aku udah siap terkena batu meteor... #bukapayung. **

**Sedikit penjelasan, sebenernya kalo acara **_**outing**_** di sekolah bertaraf internasional (di fict ini kan nama sekolahnya: Konoha Internasional High) biasanya sampe pergi ke luar negri. Tapi berhubung aku males cari refrensi dan ideku juga terbatas, makanya aku jadiin aja kota Ame—nama kota di Naruto; bukan kota di Jepang—sebagai destinasi mereka outing, hehe :P**

**Terakhir, mau nanya pendapat dong. Menurut kalian, chap ini kepanjangan dan terkesan boring, ngga? 7k+ loh. Bisa dibilang, ini chap terpanjang yang pernah aku buat :|**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Kyo uzumaki, Blue Chrysanthemum, Bunga Sakura, sasuke lovers, Ritard-S-Quint, Vii-Chan155, Ramen panas, Syalala-chan, Roki, makkichaan, Natually unlog, fuchaoife, erica-christy-77, akasunano ei-chan, Guest, Tomato, Regita Strauss 'vip, pink raven, Fishy ELF, Aam, Guest, Aden L kazt, Anka-chan, maria hyuuga, Guest, Uchiha Shige, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, nae, Neerval-Li, poetry-fuwa, D3villaZ, Hina chan, senayuki-chan, tomatcherry blossom, ristia15, Mizuira Kumiko, nak gaul, Ice Cream Blueberry, asuna chan chan, Nara Kazuki, iya baka-san, Ryuka Kagare, miyank, kiriko mahaera, Nyon Nyon, faridaanggra, Airalawliet2327, ihylia-kiryu, octaotak, agezia, putri, YashiUchiHatake, shuu, Rachella Wanatabe SasuSaku, uchina twin, Hi, Ayuzawa Shia, Guest troll, caca, dhe-chan, Vidie.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Menurutku ngga apa-apa ditaro di archive SasuHina. **Tapi banyak yang ngga menerima, jadi... yaudahlah. Ini juga kesalahanku dari awal. **Aku suka Sasuke di sini. **Akhirnya ada yang suka Sasuke di sini #terharu. **Di chap 7, kok Hinata jalan 1 km aja udah kecapekan sih? **Sebenernya itu aku yang kecapekan kalo jalan dengan jarak segitu, jadi kupikir Hinata bakalan kecapekan juga (?). Ngomong-ngomong, 1 km (1000 m) tuh seberapa panjang sih? #dzigh. **Bukannya mikroskop itu cuma ada di lab biologi? Kok di chap 7 ada di lab fisika? **Ah, aku lupa. Di SMP-ku dulu lab biologi dan fisika digabung sih. Tapi udah kuedit, ya. Thanks. **Buat Naruto sama Sasuke cemburu dong. **Hmm, dipikir-pikir dulu, ya. **Kira-kira finish-nya berapa chap nih? **Belasan sih. Tapi ngga bakalan lebih dari 15 chap. **Kalo bahasa mereka dibuat ke formal, kayaknya bakalan lebih bagus. **Aku sempet ada niat untuk ngeubah semua kalimat non baku itu ke kalimat baku, tapi... berhubung udah terlanjur begini, lebih baik biarin aja (toh, udah mau tamat ini). Gomen, ne. Lain kali aku buat yang baku deh :D **Jangan kalah sama review yang menjatuhkan, ya? **Iyaa, arigato :') **Gara-gara zo aku kena demam NaruHina lagi. **Yeyy, NaruHina all the way. **Males baca scene SH-nya. **Maaf, ya. Kan mereka karakter utamanya. Tapi kalo ngga suka, skip aja. Ngga apa-apa kok. Asal jangan dihina, ya... :') **Ibwfy update dong. **Iyaa... **Kalo bisa, Gaara dijadiin orang ketiga dari hubungan SasuSaku dong. **Awalnya sih aku maunya si Gaara nyelip ke hubungan NaruHina, tapi berhubung SasuSaku kayaknya lebih butuh banyak cobaan (?), permintaan yang ini kukabulin ;) **Kok Naruto kejam sih? **Ngga, jadi gini... Naruto itu marah ke Hinata gara-gara dia ngira si Hinata nyamar jadi sok-sokan baik gitu. Karena Naruto sempet ngira Hinata yang dulu tuh beringas, nakal, bandel, dll (padahal yang kayak itu tuh si Sasuke). Salah pahamlah ya intinya. **Kenapa pairing-nya berubah-ubah? **Ngga, pairing ngga berubah kok; dari awal tetep SasuSaku-NaruHina. Tapi cuma pindah archive aja. **Pindah ke archive SasuSaku karena ingin lebih banyak dilirik, kan? **Ngga. Sedikit pun aku ngga pernah mikir begitu. **Moga-moga Naruto dihajar Sasuke. **Tau aja, nanti kan bakalan ada scene itu xD **Penyamaran Hinata udah kebongkar, nah, Sasuke kapan? **Kapan, ya? Chap ini nyaris ketahuan, kan? **Chemistery SasuSaku-nya kurang. **Karena itu aku butuh saran untuk nambahin chemistery-nya :" **Kasihan zo ngehadepin banyak flame. **Ngga apa-apa. Lagian udah ngga ada lagi yang nge-flame kok. Abis ngebaca reviewan kalian langsung semangat lagi. Arigato atas dukungannya... :') **Aku kecewa karena zo ngeubah archive-nya. **Aku sebenernya juga kecewa sama diriku sendiri. Tapi berhubung itu tuntutan, aku harus pasrah. Kalo archive fict ini balik ke SasuHina, gila aja, aku bisa dikira ngga konsisten :| #emangnggakonsisten.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Ngga mau. Di sana ada Sasuke."

"Pasti di balik kacamata jelekmu itu, kamu lagi nyinisin aku, kan!? Cepet ngaku!"

"OI, LIAT DIA! KAU MESTI LIAT DIA, NARUTO!"

"KYAAAAAAAA! SERUUU!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	9. Kecelakaan

**Previous Chap :**

Sakura pun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ponselnya yang masih berada di genggaman tangannya yang bergetar. Walaupun tidak ada kaca di dalam toilet tersebut, ia yakin 100% bahwa wajahnya memerah dan tatapannya tegang seperti orang bodoh.

Dan setelah sedikit menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa menit, Sakura mencoba mendesah lega, dan terdiam. Dilihatnya lagi ponselnya yang masih dalam mode kamera itu.

Saat menyadari di memori ponselnya terdapat sebuah foto, Sakura berdesis malu.

Foto Sasuke. Dan terlebihnya lagi, pria itu sedang bertelanjang dada.

Setelah menelan ludah, ia mencoba untuk menggerakan ibu jarinya agar menekan beberapa tombol yang akan mengarahkannya ke _gallery _foto.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin melihat gambar yang barusan ia ambil. Namun, ketika ia sudah menemukan gambar itu—dan tinggal diklik sekali lagi untuk menampilkan _full image_—dirinya membeku.

Dan sedetik kemudian gerakannya tangannya malah berubah menjadi menutup ponsel _flip_ tersebut.

"AAAAAH! APA-APAAN SIH AKU INI!? NORAK! NORAK! NORAAAAAK!" Sakura berteriak frustasi. "DIA ITU COWOK CUPU! AKU NGGA BOLEH KAYAK GINI!"

.

.

Di saat Sakura masih sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam kawasan toilet, di luar sana, Gaara, Naruto, dan Hinata masih menunggunya di _lobby villa_—tempat awal mereka berkumpul. Tentu saja karena mereka pikir Sakura hanya pergi sebentar ke belakang dan akan kembali lagi.

"Sakura mana sih? Lama banget..." Mengingat malam sudah tiba, Naruto menghela nafas malas sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sedangkan, Gaara yang berada di sebelahnya melirik jam besar di dinding.

"Lima menit lagi acara api unggun dimulai..." Katanya, datar. "Kalo Sakura ngga balik-balik, mau ngga mau, dia akan kita tinggal."

Pria berambut pirang itu berdecak. "Pasti dia balik ke kamarnya dan tidur. Sakura sialan."

Gaara memilih untuk tidak memedulikan gumaman Naruto. Beberapa detik setelahnya, terdengarlah suara Asuma-_sensei_ dari _speaker_. Dengan _microphone_ yang dia pegang di ujung sana, ia memerintahkan semua murid agar ke halaman _outdoor_ _villa_, di mana acara api unggun akan diselenggarakan. Suasana di _lobby_ meramai. Banyak yang menyambut acara terakhir di hari pertama _outing_ ini dengan perasaan senang.

"Ayo, kita udah harus keluar." Gaara pun mulai berjalan. Hinata mengikutinya.

"Oi, tunggu... kita bener-bener bakal ninggalin Sakura nih?"

Gaara mengangguk singkat. Tapi karena melihat Naruto yang terlihat ragu, ia kembali berkata. "Ya. Kalau misalnya kau mau ikutan bolos, atau mau mencarinya sampai ketemu, aku izinkan." Iris _jade_-nya melirik Hinata. "Jadi hanya tersisa aku dan dia."

Melihat tatapan Gaara yang sedikit berbahaya, Naruto langsung mengeryitkan matanya. Dia menatap Hinata yang saat ini berada di sebelah Gaara.

Membiarkan Gaara dan Hinata hanya berdua? Hah, jangan harap.

"Ngga mau." Naruto pun memajukan langkahnya. "Aku ikut kalian. Ayo."

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**NINTH. **Kecelakaan

.

.

Setelah acara api unggun terlewat, beberapa jam kemudian, pagi pun menjelang. Saat jam _lobby_ menunjukkan pukul 07.00, bel berdentang kencang. Itu menandakan bahwa sarapan telah tersedia di ruang makan bersama milik _villa_.

Satu per satu murid yang baru bangun mulai memenuhi ruangan _indoor_ tersebut. Untungnya semua _villa_ yang ada di sini sudah disewa oleh pihak sekolah, jadinya ruangan ini hanya dipenuhi oleh angkatan kelas XI Konoha _Internasional High_—tidak akan ada orang asing yang ikut makan bersama.

Salah satunya, ialah Naruto Uzumaki. Bersama kaus longgar yang ditutupi jaket, ia baru saja selesai menaruh lauk-pauknya di atas piring. Setelah itu Naruto berniat mencari meja kosong, tapi karena manik matanya menangkap sosok Sakura—yang barusan datang dari pintu masuk—segeralah ia hampiri sahabatnya yang itu.

"Sakura, kemarin malam kau ke mana aja sih?"

"Aku capek, makanya langsung tidur..." Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan malas. Seingatnya, semalam ia memang kembali ke kamar. Dirinya sudah terlalu banyak mengalami _sport_ jantung karena insidennya saat ke kamar Sasuke.

"Tumbenan..." Naruto memandangi Sakura. "Oh, ya. Ngga ambil makanan?"

"Ngga. Lagi diet."

"Yaudah, kalo gitu temenin aku makan di meja sana dong..." Naruto berbisik dan menunjuk salah satu meja dengan ujung jarinya.

Saat Sakura mengikuti arah tunjukan Naruto, baru ia sadari bahwa meja yang dimaksud si pirang ini adalah meja yang ditempati oleh Gaara, Hinata dan Sasuke. Ia terdiam. Ketika iris _emerald_-nya menemui sosok Sasuke, pikirannya langsung terbayang dengan kejadian tadi malam.

"Mau, ya...?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan. Wajahnya ia sengajakan memelas.

"Ngga mau. Di sana ada Sasuke."

"Ayolah... Sasuke ngga bakalan ngegigit juga, kali!" Ia berdecak.

Sembari memejamkan mata, Sakura menelan ludah. Dari kemarin ia sudah latihan untuk menjaga sikap, dan sekarang ia harus mempraktekannya. Pokoknya ia tidak boleh sampai salah tingkah di depan pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Lagian kenapa sih, emangnya? Kau malu ya deket-deket sama Sasuke? Atau kau lagi ngga pede karena muka jelekmu di pagi ini—?"

**Dukh!**

Sebuah injakan di kaki membuat Naruto berhenti berbicara.

"Iya, iyaaa! Kita ke sana!" Akhirnya Sakura lah yang terlebih dulu menghampiri meja bundar yang berisi anggota kelompoknya itu.

"Misi, misi... kami makan di sini, ya."

Hanya Hinata yang mengangguk pelan, sedangkan yang lainnya bersikap tak acuh. Karena Sakura dan Naruto juga tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari yang lain, gadis berambut merah muda tersebut langsung duduk di sebelah Gaara. Naruto menyusul. Dipilihnya tempat yang berada di tengah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Setelah kedua sahabat karib itu duduk, tidak ada perbincangan yang berjalan. Sasuke, Gaara dan Hinata terdiam sambil memakan sarapannya; Naruto makan sembari mengamati cara Hinata mengunyah makanan; dan Sakura sibuk memainkan ponselnya sendiri. Namun kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, jelas sekali bahwa mata Sakura sempat curi-curi pandang ke Sasuke—yang posisi duduknya berhadapan dengannya.

"—Uhuk!"

Suara itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Ia tersedak. Salah satu tangannya sampai meninggalkan garpu, agar dapat menutupi bibir mungilnya. Pipi gadis itu memerah. Dan saat Sasuke akan bertindak, Naruto—yang berada di sebelah Hinata—telah menyodorkan selembar tisu kepadanya.

"Kau ngga apa-apa, kan?"

Semuanya memandangi keduanya. Dan karena tisu yang pria tersebut serahkan belum direspon Hinata, Naruto menelan ludah. Pandangannya menampilkan raut kekecewaan. Mungkin Hinata masih kesal dengannya—sehingga mengabaikannya. Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menghela nafas pasrah. Namun ketika ia akan menarik kembali uluran tangannya, tiba-tiba saja tisu yang dipegangnya tadi diambil Hinata.

"Te-Terima kasih..." Gadis itu berucap.

Naruto terkejut. Sekarang malah dirinya yang dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata. Dan belum sempat Naruto mengekspresikan perasaannya, Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Gaara—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Kamar..." Lirihnya. "B-Boleh, kan?"

Setelah Gaara mengangguk dan Hinata pergi, Naruto yang masih ada di meja bundar itu langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.. Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran serta pandangan bodohnya, lalu ia hela nafasnya panjang-panjang Naruto terlihat bahagia.

"Tadi aku keren banget, ya? Kayak seorang pangeran..."

"Pangeran apaan!? Kau cuma ngasihin dia tisu, bodoh!" Sakura langsung sewot.

"Ngga apa-apa dong! Ngga suka aja sih?"

Di sela keributan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto dan Sakura, Gaara dan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Naruto memang jatuh cinta kepada gadis berkepang dua itu—Hinata.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, sedangkan Gaara yang baru selesai makan hanya menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, iris _jade_-nya memandangi ketiga orang yang ada di depannya itu.

Sasuke masih makan; Naruto sedang membangga-banggakan Hinata, sedangkan Sakura mengocehi sahabat pirangnya yang itu.

Namun, ketika Gaara mendapati raut kesal dari wajah Sakura ke Naruto, ia sedikit berpikir.

Kenapa Sakura terlihat seperti orang yang iri? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini Sakura menyukai Naruto?

Baru saja Gaara akan menyimpulkan sesuatu, mendadak pemikirannya terpecah belah ketika ia melihat lirikan mata Sakura ke Sasuke—dengan tatapannya yang sulit dijelaskan.

Lama.

Gaara terdiam.

Dapat dilihatnya... pandangan Sakura yang seakan-akan menjadi lebih dalam dan intens. Seolah-olah, ia mengharapkan sesuatu juga dari pria _stoic_ itu.

Meski mulanya tidak mengerti, kini Gaara memahami.

Ternyata bukan Sasuke yang menyukai Sakura—setidaknya, 'belum' menyukai. Tapi mungkin Sakura-lah yang menyukai Sasuke.

Mendapati pemikiran itu, Gaara mendengus pelan. Kemarin ia sengaja mendekati Sakura, karena ia ingin tau apa reaksi Sasuke—yang Gaara kira dia menyukai Sakura. Namun berhubung saat ini keadannya terbalik, tampaknya Sakura harus ia manfaatkan terlebih dulu.

Tapi... sebelum itu, ia harus menguji beberapa hal lagi.

Gaara berdiri. "Naruto, ayo main bola."

Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya "Bola? Sepak bola?"

"Iyalah. Emangnya apa lagi?" Gaara berdecak malas—sejujurnya ia memang kurang akrab dengan Naruto. Tapi ia lakukan proses 'SKSD' ini demi penelitiannya terhadap perasaan Sakura ke Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan cara membuat mereka berduaan.

"Ngga, ah. Males. Ini masih pagi."

Gaara berdecak. Segeralah ia mendatangi bangku si jabrik itu agar dapat menariknya pergi. Setelahnya, tersisa Sakura dan Sasuke di meja makan tersebut.

Menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berdua, Sakura jadi panik sendiri. Meski wajahnya menunjukan ketenangan yang luar biasa, jantungnya berdegup cemas. Inginnya sih ikut menyusul Hinata ke kamar, tapi hati nuraninya memaksanya untuk tetap duduk. Masalahnya kan kalau ia langsung pergi, Sasuke bisa mengiranya salah tingkah. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Karena itu, diliriknya Sasuke yang ada di depannya lama-lama. Pria itu tetap makan di situasi tenangnya. Tak ada suara, dan tak ada tolehan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara peralatan makan yang diletakkan Sasuke di atas piring. Pria itu sedikit meminum kopinya, lalu ia berdiri. Tapi sebelum Sasuke pergi, Sakura langsung menggebrak meja.

Sasuke memandangnya.

"Tu-Tunggu!" Sakura memandangnya. "Jangan pergi..."

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menyadari kesalahannya.

Kenapa nada suara yang dia keluarkan seperti... itu?

Kenapa dia... seolah-olah tidak ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian di sini?

Kenapa dia seperti gadis manja yang tidak ingin ditinggal pacarnya!?

Semua teriakan di batinnya membuat Sakura pusing seketika.

Sakura langsung menggeleng, dan kemudian berdehem sebentar. Ia kembali menatap kedua lensa kacamata Sasuke, kali ini dengan tatapan sengit.

"Maksudku... kamu ngga boleh pergi!" Ia mempertegas suaranya. "Ini perintah!"

Sasuke menghela nafas malas, dan lebih memilih untuk kembali melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Merasa diabaikan, Sakura emosi. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia langsung melemparkan ponsel _flip_-nya ke punggung Sasuke yang belum jauh. "Udah kubilang jangan pergi, Sasuke!"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung berhenti. Sambil berdecak, ia mengambil ponsel berwarna _pink_ milik Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu kembali mendekati meja. Kali ini, ia menarik kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah Sakura untuk duduk di sana.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil melemparkan ponsel itu di atas meja.

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya diam.

Nyatanya gadis itu sedang menenangkan degup jantungnya yang entah kenapa sangat berisik di dadanya. Kalau tidak salah baru pertama kalinya ia hanya memanggil nama 'Sasuke' secara langsung dengan suara sekencang tadi. Sepele, namun efeknya sangat terasa besar di dalam dirinya.

Karena tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung, Sasuke berniat berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura menahannya. Kali ini tangan Sakura yang bertindak. Dengan kelima jarinya, ia mencengkram tiga jari tangan Sasuke. Erat.

Mendapati reaksi itu dari Sakura. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menggagalkan niatnya dan kembali duduk.

Beberapa menit terdiam, Sasuke bersuara. "Sampai kapan kau mau memegang tanganku?"

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak. Baru disadari olehnya kalau jemari tangan mereka masih bersatu. Buru-buru ia melepaskannya dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. "Siapa yang megang!? Tadi kan aku cuma narik!"

Sasuke tidak bersuara, ia terlalu malas membalas. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk bertopang dagu, dan memandangi wajah Sakura dari balik kacamata tebalnya.

Meski tidak melihat, Sakura masih tetap merasakan ada dua manik mata yang terus memperhatikannya. Perlahan, ia melirik Sasuke. Namun baru sedetik setelah tatapan mereka bertemu, ia berdesis.

"Apa liat-liat?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Sakura, Sasuke mendengus malas. "Padahal kau yang dari tadi menahanku di sini..."

"Tapi kan sekarang aku lagi mempermasalahkan matamu, bukan yang itu!" Sakura menggeram. Karena emosi, segeralah ia memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dengan masing-masing telapak tangannya, lalu ia mengarahkannya ke samping kiri. "Sana! Liat ke arah lain!"

Sasuke langsung menegakkan badannya. Sembari memasang wajah tidak suka, ia menepis pelan tangan Sakura. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Kamu yang apa-apaan!? Dasar menyebalkan!"

Di balik kacamatanya, kedua mata Sasuke mengernyit sinis. Dan Sakura tersadar.

"Pasti di balik kacamata jelekmu itu, kamu lagi nyinisin aku, kan!? Cepet ngaku!" Jemari Sakura meraih helaian biru dongker milik Sasuke, menjambaknya.

"Eeee, ciee! Sakura dan Sasuke~!"

Mendadak suara itu terdengar saat Kiba dan Ino—yang baru saja mengambil jatah sarapannya—melewati mereka berdua. Sontak saja kedua remaja berambut kontras tersebut menoleh. Sakura pun langsung melepaskan rambut Sasuke.

Ino menyikut perut Kiba. "Ssstt, bodoh! Jangan ganggu mereka!"

Ino memang berbisik, tapi bisikannya yang tadi terlalu keras. Bahkan sampai terdengar oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Langsung saja Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Hei, Kiba! Ino! Berani-beraninya kalian ngegodain aku sama si cupu ini!?"

Mendengar bentakan Sakura, bukannya diam, mereka berdua malah terkikik. "Iya, iyaa. Kami makan dulu, yaa. Silahkan dilanjutin lagi pacarannya." Kiba menengahi.

Setelah itu, Sakura membuang muka. Ia menjatuhkan dagunya ke persilangan tangannya di atas meja. Kedua matanya melirik Sasuke. Ketika pria berkacamata tebal itu akan membalas tatapannya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan.

Diam-diam, ia menelan ludah.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang?

Apa ini karena posisi duduknya terlalu berdekatan dengan Sasuke?

Cepat-cepat Sakura menepuk pipinya. Sekali, namun keras. Sasuke menatapnya. Sakura semakin tidak nyaman. Karena itu, Sakura memutar otak. Ia tidak boleh terus diam seperti ini. Segeralah ia tegakan badan dan melihat ke sekitar.

Dia temukan kotak tisu di atas meja makan. Ia ambil selembar tisu yang tersedia, lalu ia remas-remas menjadi bulatan. Dari ekor matanya, Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura menoleh, dan dia temukan Sasuke yang sedang menghadap kepadanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu lama. Lalu Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya lewat hidung dan langsung membuang muka.

Sakura kesal. Ia lemparkan buntalan tisu itu ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ck, apa lagi?"

Kedua mata Sakura menyipit, tatapannya yang menghina kembali ia keluarkan. "Dasar sok ganteng..." Desisnya, pelan. "Sok cool... sok pendiem... sok kaya... sok elit... sok—"

"Makasih." Dengan nada datar, Sasuke menyela.

Sakura sontak saja kebawa emosi sampai-sampai meja ia menggebrak meja—lagi. "Heh, aku lagi ngga muji kamu, ya!"

"Hei, Sakura... hati-hati kalau bicara. Kalo tiba-tiba aja Sasuke buka baju di depanmu, bagaimana? Siapa tau dia _sixpack_ dan kau bisa tergila-gila sama tubuhnya—"

Sakura terbelalak.

**Bukh!**

Lagi, Ino menghentikan kalimat Kiba dengan pukulan kecilnya yang keras. "Diamlah, Kiba!"

Setelah Kiba meringis geli, Ino langsung melirik Sakura untuk memberikannya kedipan penyemangat. "Sana, lanjutkan acara kalian berdua!"

Kiba dan Ino... sama saja.

Tapi lain dari itu, sekarang Sakura sedang menunduk. Beberapa helaian rambut merah mudanya menutupi kedua pipinya yang sedang merona sempurna.

Kalau tidak salah, tadi Kiba bilang... _'Kalo tiba-tiba aja Sasuke buka baju di depanmu, bagaimana? Siapa tau dia sixpack dan kau bisa tergila-gila sama tubuhnya—'_

Sakura menelan ludahnya.

Kalo... tiba-tiba saja... Sasuke buka baju di depannya...?

Sontak saja ingatannya langsung melayang ke peristiwa tadi malam, di mana ia melihat punggung polos Sasuke yang begitu... bidang dan... err, proporsional.

**Blush!**

Ia tutupi wajahnya yang sudah memanas itu dengan kedua telapak tangan, lalu ia menggeleng keras-keras—berharap bayangan itu akan hilang dari otaknya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah. Diyakininya Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya. Pasti pria itu sedang terheran-heran.

"_BAKAAA_! NGGA USAH LIAT-LIAT!"

Sesudah berteriak Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Dari meja sebelah, Ino hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan berkomentar. "Sakura kenapa jadi salah tingkah begitu?"

Sedangkan jauh dari tempat makan, di sana ada Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura. Pria berambut merah itu menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Tampaknya, Gaara benar-benar akan memasukan nama Sakura Haruno ke _list_ 'orang terdekat Sasuke'.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Hari ini, dimulai dari jam 09.00–15.00, jadwal di hari kedua _outing_ ini adalah pariwisata. Itu tandanya para murid akan mengikuti tur kecil yang akan membawa mereka ke sekeliling kota Ame. Pertamanya, mereka ke kuil. Destinasi kedua, ke tempat seni yang mementaskan _kabuki_—semacam drama tradisional Jepang. Kemudian, mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli oleh-oleh.

Dan yang terakhir adalah: mengunjungi tempat pariwisata kebanggaan kota Ame, yaitu... pantai. Dijadikan kebanggaan, karena bisa dibilang 'nyaris tidak mungkin bisa ada pantai di daratan bersuhu rendah ini. Berhubung berekreasi di pantai adalah salah satu acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, para guru memberikan waktu dari sekarang—jam 15.00—sampai empat jam kedepan untuk bersenang-senang di pantai.

Oleh sebab itu jadwal acara _outing_ di sore ini adalah berenang sekaligus _refreshing_.

Karena ini acara berenang, jangan heran ketika mendapati banyak siswa yang sudah memenuhi pantai untuk sekedar 'cuci mata'. Sebab di sanalah tempat mereka bisa melihat langsung para perempuan berbaju tipis nan ketat yang akan beradu dengan air. Pemandangan yang bagus, bukan?

Dan itu adalah hal yang sekarang dinikmati oleh Naruto dan Kiba. Keduanya mengenakan celana sebatas lutut yang sedikit besar. Kiba sudah bertelanjang dada, sedangkan Naruto masih mengenakan kaus abunya. Ingin berteduh, mereka beristirahat di bawah bangku panjang yang terdapat payung besar di atasnya.

"Oii, gila~! Aku ngga nyangka kalo di angkatan kita tuh cewek-ceweknya lumayan banyak yang seksi!" Kiba berseru senang. Senyuman lebar tercipta di bibirnya. "Eh, Naruto, liat deh si Kin Tsuchi! Ternyata ketua kelas kita yang itu pinggulnya kebentuk banget! Oh, terus dia juga—!"

Tak henti-hentinya Kiba menunjuk satu-satu ke para siswi berbaju renang yang sekiranya enak dipandang. Berbeda dari Kiba yang begitu _excited_, Naruto yang berada di sebelah pria berambut coklat itu hanya meliriknya sekilas. Tatapannya sedang tak berminat.

"Kau ini norak, Kiba. Badan mereka biasa aja. Aku udah sering ngeliat yang lebih seksi di Tokyo."

"Tapi yang ini kan cewek-cewek seangkatan, _baka_! Seharusnya kau lebih perhatian dengan tubuh-tubuh mulus mereka—yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di balik seragam sekolah!"

"Hhh, malas. Aku mau berjemur sekaligus tidur. Kau jangan berisik..."

"Dasar payah."

"Aku memang payah." Jawab Naruto.

"Dasar sok suci."

"Aku emang suci."

"Cih, padahal kau yang mengajariku hal-hal mesum."

"Kalau mau mesum, ya harusnya kan ada tempat dan waktunya."

"Gayamu menjijikkan, Naruto." Kiba tertawa.

"Udah deh, sana renang. Aku tunggu di sini sampe rental ban dibuka."

Jangan lupa, Naruto memang—sangat amat—tidak bisa berenang. Setelah itu Naruto memilih untuk mengusir Kiba. Ia kenakan kacamata pantainya terlebih dulu, lalu merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku untuk bersantai.

"Iya, iyaa..." Kiba pun berdiri dan berniat mendatangi sekelompok siswi kelas XI-E yang sedang bermain air. Namun, gerakannya tertunda karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendapati sesosok perempuan dari ekor matanya. Seketika, ia terbelalak dan segeralah ia kembali ke tempat Naruto untuk mengguncangkan bahunya. "OI, LIAT DIA! KAU MESTI LIAT DIA, NARUTO!"

Walau Naruto berdecak malas, lama-kelamaan ia tetap terbangun. Ia naikan kacamata hitamnya ke atas—membuatnya seolah-olah menjadi bando—dan mengernyitkan kedua iris _sapphire_-nya ke Kiba. "Apa?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Kiba mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke seorang gadis yang sudah tak familiar lagi di mata mereka. Dan benar saja, Naruto ikutan terkejut.

"Itu... Hinata?"

Di kejauhan sana, terlihatlah seorang Hinata Uchiha. Hari ini ia melepas kepangan rambutnya, membuat surai halus berwarna indigo itu terayun pelan akibat sapuan angin. Tubuh seksinya yang ideal itu dilapisi oleh baju renang ketat berwarna hitam—yang tanpa lengan, dan hanya setengah paha, sehingga tetap terkesan sopan. Meski ia tidak lagi mengenakan kacamata bundarnya, sudah ada kacamata _snorkling_ khusus penyelam yang sekarang menutupi matanya.

Naruto terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Astaga...

Badannya...

Kalau saja di sini Naruto berkaca, mungkin di momen inilah pria itu akan menemukan pipinya yang teramat sangat memerah.

"Eh, gila! Seksi banget! Sumpah, aku ngga nyangka inceranmu yang cupu itu bisa punya badan yang kayak gitu!"

"Dia emang seksi..." Naruto berkata sembari menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang merona. Untungnya ia tidak terlalu mesum. Apabila iya, bisa saja ada aliran deras dari darah yang keluar melalui hidungnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ada obrolan lain yang membuat perhatian kedua pria itu tersita.

"Eh, itu Hinata? Tubuhnya bagus, ya?"

"Demi apa? Kukira tubuhnya rata loh. Ternyata si cewek berkacamata tebal itu ada bagusnya..."

Naruto langsung men-_death glare_ orang-orang yang membicarakan Hinata seperti itu di depannya. Karena ngeri, mereka terdiam. Namun masih banyak komentator pria lain dari sekeliling pantai.

"Eh, itu siapa sih? Kok kayaknya ngga pernah keliatan ya di sekolah?"

"Dia itu cewek yang punya kembaran cowok itu loh! Aku juga ngga nyangka dia bisa kayak gitu!"

"Kalo kacamatanya dilepas cantik, gak sih? Kalo cantik, bakalan kujadiin pacar deh!"

"Coba lepasin kacamatanya secara paksa, yuk? Aku penasaran..."

Lagi dan lagi. Sekalipun ia juga sempat membicarakan tubuh Hinata, entah kenapa ia tidak suka saat mendengar omongan itu dari orang lain. Oleh karenanya, Naruto langsung menyamperi gadis berambut lurus tersebut. Selama perjalanan ke sana, Naruto melirikan tatapan sinisnya ke orang-orang yang sebelumnya membicarakan Hinata.

Berhubung Hinata masih memunggunginya, Naruto memanggil.

"Woi."

Merasa dipanggil, gadis itu segera menoleh ke asal suara. Ditatapinya Naruto yang menggunakan kaus longgar berwarna abu di depannya. Menyadari tatapan mata mereka sempat bertemu, Hinata langsung menunduk dengan gugup.

"I-Iya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa pake baju kayak gitu, hm?"

Hinata terbingung. Ia pun mencoba untuk menemui kembali iris _sapphire_ pria tersebut. "Bu-Bukannya baju renang memang selalu seperti... ini?"

Dalam hati Naruto mengiyakan, tapi dia tetap tidak ingin Hinata memamerkan tubuhnya ke umum. Karena itulah Naruto langsung membuka kausnya, yang secara tidak sengaja menunjukkan tubuhnya—yang seharusnya terlihat begitu indah di mata para perempuan—kepada Hinata.

Sesudah pipi Hinata mulai memanas, Naruto segera memakaikannya kaus tersebut. Walaupun kausnya terlalu besar—sampai ujungnya menutupi setengah dari paha Hinata—setidaknya Naruto yakin inilah cara agar dapat melindungi Hinata dari mata buas murid-murid lain.

"A-Ano... Naruto-_kun_, i-ini untuk apa?"

Ogah-ogahan, ia menjawab. "Ya untuk kamu lah!"

"Ta-Tapi aku kan mau ke air... na-nanti kalau basah bagaimana?"

Cepat-cepat Naruto menghela nafas. Inginnya sih sok keren dan mengatakan 'tidak ada yang boleh melihat tubuhmu selain aku', tapi karena masih mengingat kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin—tentang Hinata yang masih kurang senang dengannya—mau tidak mau ia harus jaga _image_. "Ck, pake aja apa susahnya sih?"

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri sendirian di atas permukaan pasir. Diam-diam Naruto memunculkan seringai. Ia yakin dirinya baru saja terlihat sangat _gentleman_. Setelah sampai ke tempat asalnya, Naruto bertanya. "Gimana yang tadi?"

"Lumayanlah..." Kiba langsung mengacungkan jempol. "Tapi dengan ini aku baru tau kalo kau suka sama Hinata, Naruto!"

Naruto mengernyit. "Suka? Enak aja. Hinata yang suka sama aku."

"Akuin aja, woi."

"Kubilang ngga, ya ngga."

Naruto memang seperti itu. Meski kelakukannya sudah terlihat jelas oleh orang-orang, masih saja ia tidak mau mengakui perasaannya.

"Cih, ngeles."

"Lalalaa..." Naruto sok-sokan mengabaikan sahabatnya itu dengan cara menutup kedua telinganya sambil berlalu. Kiba tertawa.

Naruto memandangi pemandangan pantai. Lalu ketika ia melihat salah satu tempat _rental_ di tepi pantai, Naruto berseru. "Dari pada ngomongin itu, mendingan kita naik kapal _boat_!"

"Lalalaa..." Kiba membalas Naruto dengan gaya yang sama. "Aku mau mainnya sama cewek-cewek aja deh!"

"Aa, Kiba payah!"

Pria berambut coklat itu melambaikan tangannya. "Ajak orang lain, sana."

"Yaudah! _Bye_! Jangan nyesel ya aku tinggal!" Naruto pun segera keluyuran di sekitar pantai. Saat ia melihat Sasuke, ia langsung menghampiri pria itu.

Di lain tempat, Gaara yang sedang berdiri di salah satu sisi pantai memperhatikan mereka berdua—Naruto yang sedang memaksa Sasuke ikut naik kapal _boat_ dengannya—bersama sebuah seringaian.

**. . .**

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, Ino dan Tenten—yang sudah dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto—terkikik geli. Nyatanya mereka sempat menyaksikan cara Naruto PDKT dengan Hinata.

"Naruto lucu sekali, ya?" Komentar Tenten membuat Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya menghela nafas. "Coba aja taruhan kalian itu membuat Naruto mendekatiku. Pasti aku mau deh sama Naruto~"

"Hahh, jangan harap!" Ino langsung menyemburnya dengan telak. Tenten tergelak keras.

Ketika suara ramai terdengar dari tempat Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten berkumpul, banyak pria-pria seangkatan yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi memandangi mereka. Tapi ketiganya tidak terganggu, karena keadaan seperti ini sudah sering mereka dapati ketika berada di tempat umum.

Itu semua karena: pertama, keeksisan yang sudah merajalela di seantero angkatan; kedua, kecantikan mereka yang sudah dipadu dengan pakaian renang yang seksi.

Jika dilihat satu-satu, saat ini Ino hanya memakai _dress_ pantai berwarna kuning_. _Tenten memakai kemeja bercorak bunga yang menampilkan perutnya, dan juga _hot pant jeans_. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri memakai _bikini_ merah bertali _spaghetti_ dengan rok belang pendek. Namun karena ia malas dipelototi oleh para siswa, ia kenakan juga _tank top_ putih longgar sebagai lapisan luar _bikini_-nya.

Saat ini, Sakura sedang memperhatikan candaan Ino dan Tenten dengan sifat acuh tak acuhnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk meminum jus _strawberry_ yang barusan dia pesan. Karena bosan ia pun mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekitar untuk mencari seseorang.

Siapa lagi yang dicarinya kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha?

"Sakura."

Sakura nyaris tersedak ketika mendapati panggilan dari Gaara—yang entahlah sejak kapan berada di sebelahnya. Dengan terbatuk kecil, ia menjawab. "Apaan?"

Gaara memasang senyuman kecil di bibirnya—sebuah senyum palsu. "Aku mau bicara."

"Silahkan bicara." Katanya, malas bergerak.

Gaara menghela nafas lewat hidung lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku cuma mau ngasih tau. Kata Kurenai-_sensei_, kau harus mengajak main Hinata. _Waterski_ bisa jadi pilihan yang bagus untuk dia, kau, dan teman-temanmu itu bermain."

Sakura mengernyit. "Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Kasihan. Dia sendirian terus. Selain itu kan kalian sama-sama perempuan dan berada di kelompok yang sama." Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalo sampe sejam kedepan kau belom ngajak dia main, kelompok kita bisa dapat hukuman." Katanya, yang tentu saja semua itu hanya kebohongan semata. "Oke, itu aja. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sakura."

**. . .**

Setelah Gaara pergi, Sakura langsung menyampaikan pesan yang dikatakan pria itu ke Ino dan Tenten. Tenten mengangguk, sedangkan Ino terheran-heran.

"Yaudah, ajak aja. Terus abis main _waterski_, kita naik _banana boat_ deh!" Tenten berseru senang.

"Kenapa kamu jadi semangat gitu?" Ino bertanya.

"Habisnya mana bisa main _water skiing _dan _banana boat_ kalo orangnya yang ikut cuma tiga?"

"Iya sih..." Ino berpikir. Melihatnya Sakura bertanya.

"Kenapa, Ino? Kamu ngga suka Hinata main sama kita, ya?"

"Nggaa, bukan gitu..." Ino tertawa garing lalu ia menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi ngga tau kenapa aneh aja kalau Gaara yang menyuruhmu untuk menemani Hinata. Hngg... seolah-olah... ya begitu."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Aaaa, udah. Lupain aja." Ino menghela nafas. Ia dorong Sakura untuk ke tempat Hinata. "Sana, panggil Hinata. Suruh di main sama kita."

Walau sedikit bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh si pirang, Sakura pun mengiyakan. Gadis itu berjalan sebentar ke tempat terakhir kali ia menemukan Hinata. Setelah puluhan langkahnya terlewat, akhirnya Sakura menemukan Hinata yang sedang menikmati jagung rebus manis di sebuah _stand_ pinggir pantai. Kaus abu Naruto masih menutupi tubuhnya.

Seperti kata Gaara, Hinata sendirian. Meski ada kacamata _snorkling_ yang menutupi matanya, Sakura yakin bahwa gadis bersurai biru itu sedang memandangi orang-orang yang sedang bermain air di tepi pantai.

Tapi... jika diingat-ingat, Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu saja sendirian. Ia tidak mempunyai teman dan terlihat kesepian. Tidak tau kenapa ia jadi merasa bersyukur Naruto mau mendekatinya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya terlebih dulu, lalu berlari menghampirinya.

"Hinataa!" Suara Sakura membuat Hinata langsung menatapnya.

Setelah Sakura berada di depannya, ia menjawab. "I-Iya? Ada apa, Sakura-_san_?"

"Mau main bareng, ngga?"

"Eh?"

Dari nadanya, Sakura dapat mengetahui kalau Hinata sedang terkejut.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA! SERUUU!"

Sakura berteriak heboh saat ia sedang ber-_ski_ di atas permukaan air laut. Kakinya yang sudah dipasangkan alat _ski_ itu menopang tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri di air, sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang erat sebuah alat yang terhubung ke sebuah kapal _boat_ yang menarik mereka.

Jauh di sebelahnya ada Hinata. Gadis itu sama sepertinya—sedang memainkan _water ski_. Hanya saja Hinata tidak berteriak. Seandainya kacamata _snorkling_ itu dilepas, mungkin orang-orang akan melihat mata Hinata yang terpejam rapat, serta wajah memerahnya karena permainan ekstrim yang menyenangkan ini—walau sebenarnya wajah Hinata lebih ke arah 'ketakutan'.

Sedangkan Ino dan Tenten menyaksikan mereka dari kapal _boat_—yang dikemudikan oleh orang pantai yang telah disewa. Mereka berempat memang sepakat untuk berganti-gantian memainkan _water ski_ ini. Karena _water ski_ di pantai Ame bisa langsung dua orang di satu _boat_, maka giliran pertama diambil oleh Sakura dan Hinata dulu.

Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu menggelikan. Sedangkan Ino hanya memperhatikan Hinata dalam diam.

"Ten..." Ino memanggil sahabatnya yang dicepol dua itu. Tenten menyahut. "Kalau diliat-liat dia memang manis, ya?"

"Hah? Siapa? Hinata?"

Ino mengangguk, tatapannya menjadi sedih.

"Aduh, Ino... jangan bilang kamu masih cemburu karena Gaara sedikit perhatian dengannya?" Tenten berkomentar dengan malas.

"Sstt, kamu ngomongnya terlalu kenceng... kalo kedengeran Sakura, gimana?"

"Ngga bakalan kedengeran kok..." Katanya. "Dan untuk Gaara, kayaknya dia ngga bakalan begitu perhatian sama cewek-cewek. Apalagi yang kayak Hinata."

Sedikit ragu Ino mengiyakan.

"Lagian kenapa sih kamu bisa suka sama Gaara? Dia itu cowok yang kasar, tau. Sakura aja yang pernah pacaran sama dia sempet benci dengan sifatnya."

"Iya, aku tau. Aku juga sering dibuat kesel gara-gara sifat dia... tapi... ngga tau kenapa..." Ino menghela nafas, memberikan jeda. "Hng... ganti topik aja deh."

Tenten mengangguk.

"Tapi ini tetep rahasia di antara kamu dan aku aja loh, Ten. Jangan lupa."

"Iya, iyaaa."

Sesudahnya Tenten kembali menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Sakura dan Hinata yang masih memainkan _water ski_-nya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah _jet ski_ yang mendekati mereka. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong... kok itu kayak Gaara, ya?"

Ino langsung menoleh, lalu dilihatnya pria berambut merah yang sedang mengendarai _jet ski_-nya.

"Hai, Gaara!" Dengan tertawa, Sakura menyapa pria itu yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Hoi." Gaara hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dan kemudian mengencangkan _jet ski_-nya ke sebelah perahu _boat _yang masih berjalan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Disapanya Ino dan Tenten secara bergantian.

Tentu saja kedua gadis yang ada di kapal merespons baik—meski Ino lebih terkesan pasif; malu.

"Naruto dan Sasuke juga lagi main perahu _boat_. Mungkin kalian bakal papasan."

"Ohh, iya, ya?" Tenten menjawab. Lalu ia menjawab dengan sebuah kalimat panjang. Tapi sekalipun kedua mata mereka bertemu, sebenarnya Gaara sedang tidak fokus ke obrolan. Ia hanya pura-pura mendengarkan.

Karena sekarang—tanpa sepengetahuan Ino dan Tenten—Gaara sedang mengambil sebuah benda dari sakunya. Yaitu _cutter_ yang cukup besar. Dia keluarkan besi tajamnya, lalu ia sabetkan dengan cepat ke dua buah tali—yang menjadi penghubung pegangan Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang bermain _water ski_.

**Set!**

**BYUUR!**

Suara tali yang putus, bersamaan dengan suara dua orang yang tercebur.

Sakura dan Hinata tidak sempat bersuara ketika tubuh mereka terjatuh. Tapi Hinata masih bisa membuka matanya—tentu, karena ia memakai kacamata _snorkling_. Dilihatnya Sakura dan dirinya yang terjatuh ke dalam laut. Yang membuat Hinata terkejut, Sakura terlihat panik, sehingga banyak gelembung udara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan kepanikan dari Sakura itulah yang juga membuat gadis itu tidak sengaja terlepas dari baju pelampungnya.

Hinata tersentak. Nyaris saja baju pelampungnya ikutan terlepas kalau saja ia tidak menggenggamnya erat.

Di luar air, sejak suara ceburan terdengar, Ino dan Tenten sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan kiri—ingin mencari tau kejanggalan yang terasa. Tapi keduanya sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Sakura dan Hinata—yang tadinya ada di belakang mereka—sekarang telah menghilang.

Setelah misinya yang pertama selesai, Gaara mengucapkan pamit sekaligus membelokkan _jet ski_-nya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Kemudian, Gaara pun menghentikan _jet ski_-nya di tengah laut. Ia pandangi _boat_ Ino dan Tenten yang sudah menjauh, lalu ia lirik permukaan air yang sedikit bergelombang. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah Hinata.

Dengan baju pelampung yang membuatnya mengambang, ia terengah, dan kemudian melepas kacamata _snorkling_-nya. "Ga-Gaara-_san_! Sa-Sakura-_san_ tenggelam!"

Gaara tidak terkejut melihat wajah cantik itu terlihat. Tentu, karena ia sudah tau kedok asli Sasuke dan Hinata—bahkan sedari dulu. Karena itu, sekarang ia berada di posisi tenangnya.

"Ba-Baju pelampung yang dipakainya terlepas!"

Mendengarnya, Gaara malah tertawa. "Oke, oke... tunggu sebentar, aku cari bala bantuan." Katanya, santai. Tentu, karena ini adalah bagian dari rencananya: membuat Hinata dan Sakura tenggelam. Tapi sayangnya Hinata masih bisa selamat.

Tanpa memedulikan Hinata, Gaara pun mengendarai _jet ski_-nya lagi ke sebuah tempat. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dia temukan perahu _boat_ yang sedang dikendarai oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke duduk, sedangkan Naruto memegang kemudi.

Kalau saja ia tidak mengenal keduanya, pasti Gaara sudah mengatai mereka dengan sebutan homo—sekalipun ia sudah dapat menebak bahwa Sasuke mau menemani Naruto karena paksaan. Tapi kali ini ia harus kembali fokus ke rencana.

"Setelah ini kita liat apa reaksi Sasuke..."

Ia menyeringai.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

"Hahahaha... kerennn!"

Itulah suara Naruto yang sedang memainkan sebuah perahu _boat_ yang telah disewanya. Seharusnya sih ada orang yang mengemudikan kendali, namun Naruto menolaknya karena alasan ingin mengendarainya sendiri.

Karena itulah, di perahu putih berukuran kecil ini Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Naruto tertawa-tawa saat merasakan angin pantai menabrak kulit wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyender tanpa suara. Pria berambut _raven_ itu terdiam, membiarkan rambut serta kaus putihnya sedikit bergoyang akibat kecepatan dari _boat_.

"Hei, Sasuke... kau mau nyetir, ngga? Aku udah 15 menit nih maininnya."

"Ngga."

Naruto mengernyit. Rasanya memang sebal kalau mengajak ngobrol orang sependiam Sasuke. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ah, yaudah. Aku mainin sampe selesai, ya?" Naruto menambah kecepatan perahu _boat_-nya. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat _jet ski_ Gaara yang mendatangi _boat_.

"Naruto! Mereka tenggelam!" Pria berambut merah itu menunjukan ekspresi khawatir—yang jelas hanya kepura-puraannya.

Naruto menghentikan laju perahu _boat_-nya. "Apa? Mereka siapa?"

"Sakura dan Hinata!"

"APA?"

Di detik itu Sasuke menoleh. Naruto yang terbelalak pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"DI MANA?"

Gaara mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sebuah sisi di perairan bagian kanan. "Di sana! Cepat kau tolong mereka! Aku akan memanggil bantuan di pantai!"

Naruto pun segera mengangguk dan menjalankan kembali perahu _boat_-nya.

Namun saat Naruto sudah lengah, raut wajah Gaara berubah. Pria itu menyeringai. Tapi sayangnya, perubahan ekspresi itu cuma ditangkap jelas oleh kedua mata milik Sasuke. Gaara menyadarinya, tapi ia tidak panik. Gaara hanya tersenyum lalu mengucapkan sebaris kata yang begitu pelan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang..."

Sasuke langsung berdecih.

**. . .**

"Hinata!"

Teriakan yang dikeluarkan Naruto terdengar keras ketika ia mendapati Hinata yang sedang mengapung di permukaan laut. Gadis itu terlihat kedinginan.

Hinata membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, lalu memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang datang bersama perahu _boat_. "Na-Naruto-_kun_! Sasuke-_nii_! Sa-Sakura-_san_...! Sakura-_san_ tenggelam..." Nada suaranya merendah, dibarengi oleh isak tangis.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri pun langsung menyuruh Naruto menghentikan kapal. Ia memandangi lagi Hinata. "Sakura tenggelamnya di mana?"

"Lima meter dari tempatku..."

"Sudah berapa lama sejak ia tenggelam?"

"D-Dua menit."

Baru saja Naruto akan bersuara, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan kausnya. Tak segan lagi ia lemparkan kacamata bulatnya juga. Setelah itu, langsunglah ia menatap kedua mata Naruto.

"Kuserahkan Hinata kepadamu."

Sasuke langsung menceburkan diri ke air.

Naruto terdiam. Sebenarnya ia sudah siap menyusul Sasuke—untuk membawa Hinata ke _boat_—tapi masalahnya... ia benar-benar tidak bisa berenang.

**PLAK!**

Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri sampai memerah.

Sasuke sedang menyelamatkan Sakura, maka ia harus menyelamatkan Hinata. Harus. Apapun resikonya.

Dengan menarik nafas ia menyeburkan diri. Namun, ketika ia sudah merasa dirinya terselimuti oleh permukaan air biru yang dingin, ia memandangi apa yang ada di bawah kakinya.

Dasar laut... yang gelap.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ke permukaan, mengambil oksigen dengan susah payah. Di dalam air, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Sejujurnya ia takut akan hal ini. Ia takut air yang dalam. Ia takut tenggelam. Ia takut melihat dasar laut yang hitam dan seolah-olah tak berujung itu.

Tapi, dengan segera Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk menyamperi Hinata. Setelah berenang sebanyak belasan meter, digapainya tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke pelukan. Lalu Naruto kembali berenang ke perahu.

Di sela perjalanan susah payah Naruto berbisik.

"Hinata, kau ngga apa...?"

"A-Aku baik-baik aja. Tapi m-maaf... kakiku keram... ja-jadi aku ngga bisa ke _boat_ sendiri..."

"Iya... syukurlah kau baik-baik aja..."

Mendengar itu Hinata yang sudah memeluk Naruto itu mengadah, memandangi wajah tampan si pirang itu dari sisi bawah. Naruto memang sedang berusaha keras ke tempat di mana _boat_ terdiam, tapi tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata merasakannya.

Bukan, ini bukan kedinginan. Sebagai orang yang mencintai air, Hinata pun mengerti bahwa Naruto memiliki reaksi tubuh yang berbeda.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu ketakutan..." Hinata menempelkan pipinya di dada Naruto. "Jantungmu berdegup kencang sekali..."

Mendengarnya, iris milik Naruto melihat Hinata sekilas. Pria itu menelan ludah, memilih untuk menahan ucapannya. Setelah sampai Naruto meraih sisi samping _boat_ untuk berpegangan dan menghela nafas.

"Naruto-_kun_ takut air, kan?" Tanyanya. "Seharusnya Naruto-_kun_ ngga perlu memaksakan diri..."

Tepat di saat itu, Naruto meraih tangga pendek yang bisa membantunya menaiki perahu. Ia gendong Hinata untuk duduk di atas _boat_, sedangkan ia sendiri masih mengambang di depannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang berpegangan erat di sisi-sisi tangga, Naruto menghela nafas.

Benar. Ia sedang ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa henti. Dan apabila saat ini ia tidak basah kuyup, mungkin Hinata dapat melihat linangan air mata yang keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Ya... aku ketakutan..." Pria itu berkata, pegangannya di sisi tangga mengerat. "Tapi aku aku lebih ngga mau kehilanganmu..."

Tidak tau kenapa, melihat Naruto yang tertunduk itu langsung membuat matanya panas. Ia terisak.

"Tapi tetap... aku minta maaf..." Naruto berbisik. "Aku emang payah..."

"Ngga..." Hinata merasakan bola matanya memanas. Ia menangis. Disentuhnya kedua pipi berkumis kucing milik Naruto agar dapat membuatnya mengadah. Ketika kedua manik mata Naruto menemui iris lavendernya, ia tersenyum sampai kedua pipinya memerah. "Kamu sangat berani..."

_Sapphire_ itu memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Meski menangis, gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Naruto menaikkan tubuhnya dengan tangga, dan kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Dia cium pelan kening Hinata yang ditutupi poni rata itu, lalu memeluknya.

"_Arigatou_... Hinata..."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto dan Hinata terduduk di atas perahu_ boat_, mendadak Sasuke memunculkan dirinya yang sedang menggendong Sakura di permukaan air. Tanpa suara pria berkulit putih pucat itu berenang ke _boat_ dan menaikinya. Karena ada tempat lumayan luas di sana, ia baringkan tubuh Sakura lalu melepaskan peralatan _ski_ yang masih menempel di kakinya. Naruto dan Hinata memperhatikan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan wajah serta bibirnya pucat pasi.

Naruto yang terkejut langsung ingin bertindak, tapi Hinata mencegahnya. Dari tatapan matanya, Hinata seperti mengatakan: 'Biarkan Sasuke-_nii_ yang mengurusnya...'

Pria berambut pirang itu menelan ludah. Dengan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ke Hinata, ia terus memandangi Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menyadarkan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Sasuke menyentuh pipi dingin Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Tepukan, guncangan di bahu, dan juga panggilan sudah berkali-kali dilakukan Sasuke. Namun Sakura tetap berada di kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Meski khawatir, Naruto tetap mempercayai Sasuke. Ia pandangi Sasuke Uchiha dari samping. Baru kali ini ia melihat mata Sasuke—yang beriris _onyx_ itu. Tapi sayangnya karena tubuh Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak, poninya yang layu karena air membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutup kembali.

Namun Naruto yakin... dari sorotan sekilasnya ke Sasuke, pria itu peduli; pria itu khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke berdecak. Karena Sakura benar-benar tak menjawab segala kalimatnya, Sasuke meletakkan jarinya ke depan hidung Sakura. "Dia ngga bernafas."

"A-APA?" Sontak saja Naruto berdiri. Secara berangsur-angsur, ia merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia taruh tangan kirinya ke dahi Sakur, dan tangan kanannya ke dagu Sakura. Ia membuka jalur pernafasan gadis itu. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Sakura, menyalurkan nafasnya buatannya.

Setelah dua tiupan sudah ia berikan ke Sakura, ia lepaskan persatuan di bibir mereka, dan kemudian beralih. Ia letakan kedua telapak tangannya ke tengah dada Sakura, lalu menekannya berkali-kali untuk memberikan tekanan di rongga dadanya.

"Tsch, cepatlah sadar..." Suara Sasuke keluar seperti desisan yang menyesakkan. Setelah tekanan yang ke-30, Sasuke kembali memberikan pernafasan buatan yang kedua untuk Sakura.

Melihatnya, Naruto dan Hinata terdiam. Mereka berdua yakin bahwa Sasuke berada di kondisi terseriusnya.

"—!"

Lalu ketika baru saja Sasuke mengangkat wajah, tiba-tiba saja Sakura terbatuk keras. Air pantai—yang sempat tertelan banyak—keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah perutnya tidak terasa kembung lagi, Sakura menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Kedua matanya yang masih berat itu terpejam, sekaligus mengeluarkan tangisan. Ia cengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke, keras.

"S-Sasu..."

Gadis itu bersuara.

"A-Aku takut..."

Sasuke pun membantunya agar dapat duduk, tapi karena sekarang dua tangan lemah Sakura sudah memeluk lehernya, Sasuke balas melingkarkan tangan di pinggang ramping Sakura. Ia biarkan tubuh basah mereka menempel, serta pipi Sakura yang menekan pundak polosnya. Meski batukan kecil terus keluar dari dua belah bibir tipisnya, yang penting gadis itu sudah sadarkan diri dan bernafas dengan normal.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi perahu, lalu mendongakkan wajah. Sembari menghela nafas lega, ia memejamkan mata.

"Gimana? Apa dia baik-baik aja?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit berhati-hati.

"Ya... dia cuma kelelahan."

Naruto merilekskan kedua bahunya yang sempat tegang, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tersenyum karena dua hal; keselamatan Sakura dan juga ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda. Iris lavendernya kemudian melirik Naruto. Pria berambut jabrik itu mengangguk dan kemudian ia berjalan ke belakang untuk memegang kemudi.

"Sekarang, kita ke pantai."

"NARUTO!" Terdengar teriakan dari penghuni perahu _boat_ yang lain. Itu Ino dan Tenten—yang terlihat barusan menangis saat menyadari kedua temannya hilang. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan Hinata!?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja! Kami mau balik!" Naruto memberikan tanda. Akhirnya Ino dan Tenten menunjukkan wajah leganya dan menyuruh pengemudi _boat_-nya itu untuk memutar dan segera ke tepi.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Setibanya di pantai, Naruto mengurus Hinata dengan cara memberikan kaus Sasuke—yang masih kering—kepadanya. Sedangkan Sasuke berniat membawa Sakura ke _villa_ karena keadaannya yang belum kunjung membaik. Di gendongan Sasuke, kedua mata Sakura terpejam. Entahlah dia pingsan atau tertidur. Tampaknya ia masih _shock_ dengan kejadian yang tadi.

Syukurlah mereka memarkirkan _boat_ di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian, sehingga nyaris tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian ini. Bisa repot juga kan kalau mereka dikerubuni oleh banyak orang yang pastinya akan bertanya-tanya?

Dan berhubung _boat_ Ino dan Tenten sedikit terlambat sampai, Ino yang melihat Sasuke yang telah menjauh itu berteriak. "Hei, Sasuke! tunggu sebentar!"

Sasuke mendengar teriakan Ino. Tapi bukannya berhenti dan menoleh, Sasuke malah tetap berjalan. Dengan sedikit gerutuan kesal, Ino dan Tenten mengejar Sasuke dari belakang. Sampai akhirnya kedua kaki Sasuke berhenti melangkah di atas pasir.

Sasuke terdiam bukan karena menunggu kedua teman Sakura itu. Namun karena di depannya sudah ada pria berambut merah yang sedang tertawa.

Itu Sabaku Gaara.

Sasuke memandangi Gaara dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Wah, wah, wah... barusan menyelamatkan Sakura, ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Karena Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria itu meneruskan. "Rupanya ada _super hero_ di sini..."

Sasuke mengernyit. Walaupun ia belum yakin secara pasti, tampaknya Gaara juga sedikit terlibat di masalah ini. "Katamu kau memanggil bantuan di pantai untuk mereka? Sekarang, di mana bala bantuannya?"

"Sayangnya saat aku ke sini, aku kelupaan."

Sembari berdecih ia melanjutkan perjalanan untuk melewati pria bermarga Sabaku itu. Namun, Gaara langsung menghalanginya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Mengantar Sakura ke kamar _villa_-nya."

Gaara mendengus. "Kau ngga perlu lewat. Cukup serahkan Sakura kepadaku. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkan orang asing mengantarkan Sakura ke _villa_?" Kemudian pria itu menyeringai sinis. "Karena... kau bisa saja memanfaat keadaan ini untuk berbuat hal yang ngga-ngga."

Sasuke menatapnya sinis. "Aku bukan orang yang sepertimu."

"Bukan orang sepertiku? Jadi kau siapa? Malaikat?" Gaara tertawa. "Aku pun yakin orang suci juga akan tergoda apabila melihat Sakura dengan pakaian renangnya yang basah. Terlebih lagi, dia sedang pingsan."

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganku?"

"Ngga ada. Karena itu cepat serahkan Sakura kepadaku."

"Tsch, ngga akan." Nada Sasuke sedikit menjadi tinggi. Pandangannya menjadi sinis. "Diamlah dan minggir."

Sampai tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari sebuah langkah yang menginjak pasir, yang menandakan Ino dan Tenten baru saja sampai di belakangnya.

Mereka yang masih terengah itu sebenarnya berniat langsung menengok keadaan Sakura yang masih terbaring di lengan Sasuke, tapi ketika ia melihat Gaara, mereka terdiam.

"Sakura pingsan, ya? Sini, biar kami yang ngerawatnya..." Ino meminta ke Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya.

"Ya, Sasuke. Kalo kau ngga mau menyerahkan Sakura kepadaku, serahkan Sakura kepada Ino dan Tenten. Adil, kan—?"

"Ngga."

Selaan tiba-tiba yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat ketiga orang di sekitarnya itu terfokus lagi kepadanya. Jeda sebentar, dan kemudian Sasuke kembali berjalan. Kali ini melewati Gaara tanpa ragu.

"Aku sendiri yang akan merawatnya."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Halo, selamat siang. Sebelumnya, aku heran banget sama beberapa review yang kuterima di chapter kemaren. Kenapa protesan pairing di fict ini mulai bermunculan lagi? Bahkan sampai ada yang ngira aku 'mindah-mindahin fict' dari archive sana ke sini demi cari perhatian. Ck, pliisssss banget jangan ngesudzon. Dari awal, aku menulis Twins Alert hanya untuk latihan buat SasuSaku. Karyaku jelek? Oke, aku akuin dan terima kasih juga atas segala kritikannya. Tapi ngga salah kan kalo aku mencoba belajar SasuSaku?**

**Oke, abaikan notes yang di atas. Sekarang aku mau nanya. Penting, jadi aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalo ada yang mau jawab. Bagaimana cara meningkatkan chemistry SasuSaku di fict ini? :/**

**Terakhir, aku mau nyampein pesen buat beberapa reviewer yang udah nyemangatin aku. Terima kasih banyakk. Tapi, yang paling spesial itu Ribby-chan! Soalnya dia orang yang udah berperan secara langsung, hehe. Arigatouuuuuuu, yaaaaa! I wuff you so much! Makasih juga atas segala ide yang kamu kasih untuk fict ini. Idenya bakalan kupake untuk beberapa chap kedepan hihi... :) :)**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Stevanysteave, Unlogin, shawol21bangs, Eren hyuuga, lhylia-kiryu, dhe-chan, Naomi Takara, aku suka naruto, Fran Fryn Kun, KeroAmalia, MIRINA, Eky-chan, Jessi nazira, Yuina Noe-chan, Kithara Blue, aideuuie, ribby-chan, Mauree-Azure, Ah Rin, Tomato, pink raven, Dilah Maulida Kh (kok ganti penname si? :P), MizuRaiNa, Neerval-Li, iya baka-san, Airawliet2327, Aichan, Permen Caca, Heryanilinda, nina-chan, Guest, Guest, msconan, faridaanggra, fujimoto yumi, Ramen panas, Uchi Megumi, mika, Razik's Princess, Hina chan, Nataka-san, chidori ss, lee shin ah, a'fortuna'do. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Gara-gara zo, aku jadi suka Hinata.** Baguslaah {} **Kalo Gaara gangguin SasuSaku kok kesannya biasa? **Hmm, mungkin karena Sasuke kurang merespon, kali ya? **NaruHinaGaa aja. **Hmm, kayaknya nanti bakalan ada. **Aku maunya Sasuke atau Hinata yang jealous. **Dipikir-pikir dulu, ya. **Kayaknya Sakura udah mulai suka Sasuke nih. **Hehe. **Chemistry SasuSaku-nya mana? **Gomen, tolong kasih saran dong cara ngebuat chemistry mereka dapett... :( **NaruHina-nya dikurangin dong konfliknya. **Udah kok ;) **Pindah ke archive SH sana! Percuma deh, Savers ngga bakalan ngelirik. **Maaf, tapi aku sendiri ngga minta fict ini dilirik kok. Fict ini cuma kuperuntukan untuk orang yang suka aja :) **Ceritanya loncat-loncat, labil, terlalu panjang. **Terima kasih kritikannya. **Kalo mau buat fict SasuSaku, mending baca dulu fict-fict yang udah ada. **Hmm... oke. **Ini bukan flame, tapi saran. **Iya, aku tau kok. **Boleh rikues GaaIno? **Done. Banyak loh scene GaaIno :3 **Chap8 bikin gregetan. **Terima kasihh. **Kalo fictnya panjang sih emang bikin bosen, makanya SasuSaku-nya banyakin. **Chap ini sampe beberapa chap kedepan, SasuSaku-nya kubanyakin banget-bangetan kok :D **Dulu pernah ngeliat fict ini di archive SasuSaku, sekarang pindah ke SasuHina? **Perasaan kebalik deh. Ini awalnya kutaro di archive SH (karena SasuHina tokoh utama), tapi diprotes dan disuruh pindah ke archive SS (karena ending pairing emang dari awalnya SS-NH). **Mau famous tapi kok caranya kampungan? **Tolong ya, kalo mau nge-judge, perhatikan dulu apa yang mau di-judge :) **Untung ngga baca fict gajetot kayak gini. **Terima kasih karena udah DLDR. **SasuSaku-nya maksa! **Karena itu aku membutuhkan saran, bukan sudzonan. **Sakura di sini agresif, ya? **Aku emang suka Sakura yang agresif :D/ **Aku salut ada fans SasuHina yang mau nyoba bikin SasuSaku. **Terima kasih. **Aku tau alasan kenapa fans Hinata banyak yang ngebashing Sakura. **Waduh, kenapa malah ngomongin ini? Tapi maaf. Maaaaaaf banget. Sejauh ini, aku belum pernah nemu fans Hinata yang ngebashing Sakura secara blak-blakan (seperti apa katamu di review). Satu pun? Ngga pernah. Mungkin di luar sana banyak, tapi yang jelas mereka bukan temanku (aku bersyukur banget temenku baik-baik semua :'D). Di sini, aku netral. Aku ngga pernah ngejelekin Hinata, dan aku ngga pernah ngejelekin Sakura. Aku cinta Hinata; aku suka Sakura. Mereka berdua idolaku. Karena itu, please, jangan ngehubung-hubungin fict ini sama character war :) **Dulu saat fict ini masih di archive SH, aku miris pas ngeliat fict ini di-flame sama SHL. **Ngga apa. Cuma beberapa kok. Toh, keadaan fict ini setelah ganti archive pun masih sama aja.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Tapi coba kita biarkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan dulu..."

"Ngh... tapi terlalu kasar.."

"Kubilang... tidur di sebelahku..."

"Cerewet."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	10. Lekas Sembuh

**Previous Chap :**

"Aku pun yakin orang suci juga akan tergoda apabila melihat Sakura dengan pakaian renangnya yang basah. Terlebih lagi dia sedang pingsan."

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganku?"

"Ngga ada. Karena itu cepat serahkan Sakura kepadaku."

"Tsch, ngga akan." Nada Sasuke sedikit menjadi tinggi. Pandangannya menjadi sinis. "Diamlah dan minggir."

Sampai tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari sebuah langkah yang menginjak pasir, yang menandakan Ino dan Tenten baru saja sampai di belakangnya.

Mereka yang masih terengah itu sebenarnya berniat langsung menengok keadaan Sakura yang masih terbaring di lengan Sasuke, tapi ketika ia melihat Gaara, mereka terdiam.

"Sakura pingsan, ya? Sini, biar kami yang ngerawatnya..." Ino meminta ke Sasuke yang masih memunggunginya.

"Ya, Sasuke. Kalo kau ngga mau menyerahkan Sakura kepadaku, serahkan Sakura kepada Ino dan Tenten. Adil, kan—?"

"Ngga."

Selaan tiba-tiba yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat ketiga orang di sekitarnya itu terfokus lagi kepadanya. Jeda sebentar, dan kemudian Sasuke kembali berjalan. Kali ini melewati Gaara tanpa ragu.

"Aku sendiri yang akan merawatnya."

.

.

"Aku sendiri yang akan merawatnya."

Sesaat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke, ketiga orang yang ada di sekitarnya terdiam. Gaara sedikit mengernyit, sedangkan Ino dan Tenten menganga. Tanpa memedulikan mereka, pria berambut _raven_ itu membawa Sakura yang berada di gendongannya ke _villa_—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai.

"Terserahlah." Sepeninggal Sasuke, Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia lanjut berjalan ke arah lain. Yang jelas, kini pria itu sudah tau kalau pria Uchiha itu 'peduli' kepada Sakura. Sambil menyeringai, Gaara mendengus. Kesimpulan dari perilaku Sasuke bisa dia jadikan bahan jebakannya di kemudian hari.

Namun, berbeda dari Gaara—yang sepertinya sudah tidak mau mengurusi Sasuke dan Sakura—Tenten terlihat masih tidak rela. Gadis bercepol dua itu langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang berada di atas pasir, ia berniat mengejar Sasuke.

"Hei! Tunggu, Sasuke—!"

**Grep!**

Kalimat Tenten tertahan oleh Ino yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya.

"Ino, kenapa kamu menahanku!?" Tenten mencoba melepaskan diri. "Kamu ngga liat si Sasuke itu akan ngebawa Sakura ke _villa_?"

"Sstt, tenang! Aku sendiri juga tau kok!" Ino berdesis. "Coba kita biarkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan dulu..."

"Hah? Berduaan?" Ia tersentak. "Kamu gila atau apa, Ino? Saat ini Sakura lagi memakai baju renang yang tipis, basah dan transparan! Dan sekarang, kamu malah ngebiarin cowok kayak Sasuke—yang notabene suka dibikin kesel sama Sakura—untuk ngebawa dia ke kamar _villa_ yang sepi!?"

Ino menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Aku tau. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Kamu mau Sasuke memperkosa Sakura—hmmph!?"

"DIAM DULU, TENTEN!" Ino menjerit sebal, lalu ia langsung menutup mulut Tenten dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku tau maksud dari semua kalimatku yang tadi. Dan sebenernya aku juga takut kalo si Sasuke ngelakuin hal yang ngga-ngga."

Sebelum Tenten melepaskan diri dari Ino, si pirang itu pun kembali bersuara.

"Tapi ngga ada salahnya juga kan kita ngasih mereka kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan? Masalahnya, sekarang aku yakin banget kalo Sasuke udah mulai peduli sama Sakura." Jelasnya. "Siapa tau dia akan mengobati Sakura dengan baik-baik, iya ngga?"

Barulah ia melepaskan Tenten. Gadis berambut coklat itu mengeluh pelan. "Cuma aku masih takut kalau Sasuke ngapa-ngapain Sakura..."

"Nggaaa. Jangan mikir kayak gitu..." Ino tersenyum, lalu menepuki bahu sahabatnya. "Kali ini kita percayain dulu Sakura kita ke Sasuke."

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

**"Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**TENTH. **Lekas Sembuh

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke Uchiha sedang berjalan kaki. Dengan menggendong tubuh Sakura yang ringan baginya, ia tinggal menempuh jarak 20 meter lagi agar dapat memasuki daerah _villa_—yang disewa untuk acara _outing_ sekolahannya. Setelah pria berambut biru dongker itu sampai, dia perhatikan satu per satu nama-nama siswi yang terpajang di deretan pintu _villa_ khusus perempuan.

Setelah mendapati kamar siswi untuk kelompok 8, Sasuke terlebih dulu membenarkan posisi Sakura yang masih pingsan—agar dapat tertopang dengan tangan kanannya saja—sehingga ia bisa memutar kenop pintu.

**Cklek.**

Sesaat kamar terbuka, pria yang saat ini cuma mengenakan celana tersebut langsung memasukinya dan menutup pintu. Di awal, kedua mata _onyx_-nya memandangi tiga ranjang _single bed_ yang terjejer rapi di depannya. Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuh Sakura di salah satu kasur yang paling ujung—mendempet dinding.

Seketika permukaan seprai yang semula kering menjadi basah, tanda air di tubuh Sakura terserap oleh kainnya. Tapi ia mengabaikannya sebentar, karena ia harus menyelimuti gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Sesudahnya Sasuke pun segera terduduk di lantai. Dia menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

Sambil menyingkirkan helaian poni pendeknya dari dahi, ia melirik Sakura. Gadis itu tertidur dengan posisi menyamping. Meski kondisi tubuhnya yang saat ini terlihat tak nyaman—karena seluruh pakaiannya yang lembap—setidaknya Sakura bisa beristirahat.

Perlahan pria tinggi itu menundukkan kepala dan berniat mengusap wajahnya. Namun sesaat ia menyentuh permukaan hidungnya sendiri, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dan sedetik berselang Sasuke baru menyadarinya.

Ia tidak mengenakan kacamata.

"Tsch..."

Kalau tidak salah, ia melepaskan benda tersebut sebelum menolong Sakura yang tenggelam. Jika benar begitu, kacamatanya pasti sudah hilang.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya. Dia lihat lagi Sakura yang sedang terbaring—dengan arah wajah yang menghadap kepadanya.

Dilatarbelakangi oleh keheningan ini, ia amati terus permukaan wajah Sakura yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Saat ini, gadis itu tertidur. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan nafasnya teratur. Helaian _pink_ milik Sakura yang masih basah terbiarkan menempel begitu saja di kening maupun leher putihnya.

Karena itu, Sasuke segera melihat dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, ia juga masih basah. Sasuke pun berdiri dan mengingat bahwa dia telah membuat banyak becekan air di lantai keramik kamar Sakura dan Hinata—yang menetes darinya.

Sepertinya ia harus mencari handuk.

Sasuke pun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ketika melihat ada sebuah kamar mandi, Sasuke langsung ke sana dan mengambil dua handuk baru yang tergantung. Sasuke melingkarkan salah satu handuk ke lehernya. Menggunakan sisi kanan dari kain tebal itu, ia mengeringkan wajah, rambut dan juga dada polosnya yang masih ditempeli oleh butiran-butiran air laut.

Setelah ia sudah mengeringkan diri sendiri, dia lemparkan perhatiannya ke tubuh Sakura yang terdapat di permukaan kasur. Walau tidak terlalu kelihatan, Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis itu sedang kedinginan. Suhu rendah di sekitar _villa_ kota Ame semakin memperburuk keadaannya yang basah kuyup.

Oleh sebab itu Sasuke pun duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dengan handuk lain yang masih belum terpakai, dia usap secara perlahan rambut Sakura.

"Uh..."

Mungkin cara Sasuke menggerakkan handuk sedikit mengganggu tidur Sakura. Tapi pria itu tetap tidak berhenti.

"Pusiing..."

Terkadang keluhan Sakura keluar dengan bisikan parau. Ia pun juga menggerakkan tangan tak bertenaganya, seperti saat ini. Seperti ingin menepis handuk yang sedang digosokkan Sasuke di kepalanya.

"Biar kau kering."

"Ngh... tapi terlalu kasar.."

"Iya."

"Pelan-pelan..." Masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, ia merengek.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sebentar. Ternyata sekalipun staminanya habis, Sakura masih bisa menyebalkan.

Sesudah bermenit-menit ia habiskan untuk mengeringkan rambut _pink_ Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke menghela lega. Ia segera berdiri dan membuka selimut Sakura. Terpampanglah tubuh seorang Sakura Haruno yang terbalut pakaian renang basah.

Sasuke terdiam. Seperti apa kata Gaara yang sebelumnya, wajar bagi seorang pria yang terpaku dengan pemandangan ini. Tapi Sasuke langsung berdecak, dan ia pun cepat-cepat melapisi handuk ke atas badan Sakura. Setelah ia menumpuknya ulang dengan selimut, Sasuke mundur selangkah dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dirinya berpikir.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke mengakui kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Dia sempurna tanpa setitik pun kecacatan.

Namun sepertinya Sakura bisa menjadi lebih sempurna lagi apabila tidak berteriak-teriak ataupun bersikap menyebalkan. Setidaknya gadis itu berubah menjadi pribadi yang tenang... seperti saat ini; di saat ia terlelap.

"Nhh..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura melenguh. Ia menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya di balik selimut, dan selanjutnya ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

Di sebelah ranjang, Sasuke diam di tempat. Entah kenapa, hanya karena mendapati 'gerakan' dan 'suara' Sakura, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terpancing di dalam dirinya. Lekaslah ia menyandarkan bahunya ke dinding. Kedua matanya dia buat terpejam rapat sampai keningnya mengerut.

Sasuke bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri; kenapa tubuhnya menegang hanya karena hal sepele yang dihasilkan oleh Sakura?

Karena tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu lama, Sasuke menghirup banyak oksigen dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia buka kembali matanya, lalu menolehkan ke sekitar. Ternyata ada sebuah kursi di bawah meja rias kamar. Ia tarik kursi tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di sebelah ranjang Sakura—untuk dirinya terduduk.

Di dalam situasi ini, kedua mata Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Lama. Menit demi menit terlewat begitu saja. Tanpa suara, dan tanpa omongan. Namun, tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, sorotan mata pria itu sedikit melembut. Tanpa ia sadari, ada sesuatu yang menjalar di dalam hatinya. Dan itu... menghangatkan.

"Melihatmu yang seperti ini..."

Bersama gerakan lambat, ia mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke sentuhkan punggung jemarinya ke pipi gadis itu. Menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin, lalu menggerakkannya secara perlahan ke pelipis, mata, dan juga dahinya.

"Seolah-olah membuatku lupa pada sosok Sakura yang dulu kukenal."

Terakhir, Sasuke menyelipkan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke rambut merah muda milik Sakura. Ia menyisihkan beberapa helaian rambut—yang sempat menutupi wajah Sakura—ke belakang daun telinganya.

"Kau yang menyebalkan... ternyata bisa rapuh."

Di saat Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tangannya, melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura, pria itu merasakan segala keheningan yang ada di ruangan ini. Ia teliti lagi wajah Sakura—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini ia menjelajahi permukaan pipi Sakura yang memerah.

Ketika ujung jarinya baru menyentuh bibir bagian bawah Sakura, tak lama, pria itu mengepalkan kelima jemarinya. Ia mendengus. Bagaikan tersadar dengan kelakuan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke berniat menarik kembali tangannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura bergerak. Masih dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup, ia menahan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedikit membatu pun hanya bisa merasakan satu tangannya digenggam oleh jari-jari ringkih milik Sakura.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Hn?"

Tak hanya itu, Sakura juga berusaha menggerakkan tubuh, ingin membangkitkan diri agar dapat terduduk. Kedua bola mata yang ada di balik pejaman Sakura bergerak pelan—menunjukkan ciri-ciri bahwa Sakura akan membuka mata. Mendapati reaksi tersebut Sasuke sempat terkesiap di tempat.

Sekalipun identitas wajahnya memang tidak terlalu penting, tidak tau kenapa ia sedikit tidak menginginkan Sakura melihat dirinya yang sedang tak memakai kacamata.

Namun, saat ini keberuntungan sedang memihak Sasuke. Dengan keluhan kecil yang terlepas dari bibirnya, Sakura kembali terbaring. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, bahkan alisnya sampai mengernyit. Keningnya ia pegangi dengan tangan, menandakan ada sesuatu yang nyeri di kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kepalaku sakit..."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, bodoh."

Mendengar kalimat barusan, Sakura langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke permukaan bantal. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sakura memalingkan wajah. Bahkan ia sampai membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping—memunggungi Sasuke. Karena ada guling, ia peluk guling tersebut erat-erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke ujung benda empuk tersebut.

"Sasuke brengsek..."

Sasuke mendengus geli. Kalimat yang telah lama tak didengarnya itu akhirnya keluar juga. Hinaan khas yang benar-benar sudah melekat di sesosok Sakura Haruno baginya—yang menyebalkan, dan gemar menghina orang.

Namun, suara yang selanjutnya dikeluarkan oleh Sakura membuat ia terdiam.

"Hiks..."

Sakura menangis.

"Sa-Sasuke brengseek..."

Sasuke tau kalau Sakura itu orang aneh. Tapi untuk hari ini, dia lebih aneh lagi.

"Buat apa kau nangis?" Bersama tatapan heran, Sasuke bertanya.

"Abisnya... kamu nyebelin." Bisikan Sakura sedikit teredam akibat guling. "Kamu ngatain aku 'bodoh'."

Sasuke terheran. Kemudian, ia berkata. "Jadi kau nangis hanya karena itu?"

"E-Emangnya apa lagi...?"

"Dasar manja."

Dikatai seperti itu Sakura semakin menangis. Pelukan di gulingnya semakin kencang.

Sasuke berdecak pelan, malas membuat kupingnya terasa pekak akibat tangisan tidak jelas yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

"Tapi... aku lebih memilih melihatmu yang seperti ini dibandingkan sewaktu kau pingsan." Ia bergumam. "Meski kau sedikit lebih cengeng dari biasanya."

Ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang tadi, jantungnya seakan-akan baru didetakkan. Susah payah, Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri. Aliran air matanya terhenti.

"Sasu..."

"Hn?"

"Kamu lagi ngehibur aku, ya?"

"Ngga. Itu cuma perasaanmu."

Walau kedua matanya masih basah, Sakura sudah dapat tersenyum. Sebab, sekalipun samar, ia mengerti kalau Sasuke sedang menyemangatinya.

Melihat keadaan Sakura yang membaik, Sasuke berniat untuk keluar. Ia tidak ingin terlarut lebih lama dengan kondisi Sakura yang seperti ini. Karena apabila guru atau orang lain yang melihatnya, mungkin banyak yang akan salah paham.

Sasuke pun berdiri. Ia berjalan pintu kamar.

"Sasuke?" Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh, gadis itu menjadi panik.

"Hn?"

"Mau... ke mana?"

"Keluar."

"Jangan."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih memunggunginya—karena gadis itu masih memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah tembok.

"Apa?"

"Jangan keluar..." Bisiknya. "Kamu di sini aja..."

"Aku tetap mau keluar."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Air matanya tak lagi menetes, tapi dia tetap merasakan hatinya kacau—seolah menjadi resah apabila pria itu pergi.

**Cklek.**

"Kalo kubilang di sini, ya di sini!" Dengan nekat, Sakura berteriak.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Kamu kan pembantuku! Jadi kamu harus nemenin aku di sini!" Sakura mengeraskan nadanya. Sekalipun suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura terdengar seperti rajukan anak kecil, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk marah.

Pria itu hanya berjalan, dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Sakura.

"Terserah..."

Di posisinya, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Tampaknya, ia sudah lumayan sering mendengar bentakan Sakura yang seperti tak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya.

"Kalau kau berteriak, sakit kepalamu bisa makin parah..." Pria itu berujar tenang. Dari Sakura yang terdiam di posisinya, ia dapat mengetahui kalau gadis itu sedang menenangkan kepalanya yang sedang berdenyut. "Kau memang bodoh."

"Diamlah..." Sakura memejamkan lagi kedua matanya. "Ini cuma nyeri biasa."

Sasuke memantau reaksinya. "Hn? Ngga nangis lagi?"

"Ngga akan."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, lalu ia memejamkan matanya. "Tidur sana. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

"Hm..."

Sesudah itu tak ada sedikit pun suara yang terdengar di dalam kamar. Sakura mengatupkan kelopak matanya—mencoba untuk tidur dan mematuhi perintah Sasuke. Sehingga bermenit-menit kedepan hanya ada suara detikan jarum jam yang bergerak.

Di sisi Sakura, gadis itu tetap terjaga. Ia tidak mau tidur. Ia takut apabila ia terlelap, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Uchiha sulung itu. Kenapa? Itu karena ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajah anehnya sewaktu tertidur. Sakura masih punya malu.

Namun ada sebuah pemikiran yang memasuki otaknya.

"Sasuke..."

Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Hn?"

"Kamu... pembantuku, kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas malasnya terlebih dulu. Lagi-lagi ini dibahas.

"Iya."

"Itu tandanya... kamu mau menaati... semua perintahku, kan?"

"Ya."

Sakura menghela nafasnya terlebih dulu, lalu ia memeluk gulingnya erat-erat. "Tidur di sebelahku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?"

Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke guling. Perutnya terasa geli oleh sesuatu—padahal ia tidak sedang ingin tertawa.

"Kubilang... tidur di sebelahku..."

"Kau memintaku untuk menidurimu, hah?"

**Bukh!**

Tanpa menoleh, Sakura melemparkan bantal guling ke arah Sasuke terduduk.

"_Ba-Baka_! Mana mungkin!?" Kali ini hanya tersisa kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah Sakura yang memerah. "Aku bilangnya tidur di sebelahku! Itu aja! L-Lagian kamu cuma perlu tiduran! Jadi ngga susah, kan—!?"

"Cerewet."

**Brukh.**

Permukaan kasur _single_ yang ditiduri oleh sakura bergoyang, Dan Sakura sedikit terkejut saat ia mendapati adanya punggung seorang pria yang kini sudah menempel dengan punggungnya.

Kalau bukan Sasuke, memangnya siapa lagi?

Sesuatu yang hangat menyusup ke hati Sakura. Seandainya ia bisa jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, mungkin Sakura akan mengatakan kalau ia senang dengan tingkah laku Sasuke. Membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menatap dinding putih yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Bersama tatapan kosong, kedua bibirnya terbuka, mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Sasuke..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa... tadi kamu menolongku?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Suasana menjadi sepi dan senyap. Sakura ingin kembali melanjutan kalimatnya, tapi pria itu sudah menjawab.

"Lupa."

"Bohong."

"Tau dari mana aku berbohong?"

"Aku yakin kamu masih ingat." Selanya.

"Aku lupa."

"Bohong..."

"Terserah. Yang jelas aku udah ngasih tau."

"Bohong."

Sasuke berdecak.

"Terpaksa. "

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Jawaban itu bagai pukulan telak bagi harapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menurunkan kelopak matanya. Tatapan Sakura meredup. Susah payah, ia mencoba menanggapi.

"Jadi... benar-benar karena terpaksa, ya? Ahaha..."

Kini, Sasuke tidak lagi menjawab. Pria itu hanya mendengarkan reaksi Sakura dalam diam.

"Sudah kuduga."

Sakura merasakan sesuatu perasaan pengap di hatinya.

Sedikit sesak...

Tapi kenapa matanya berair?

Ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi.

Tapi Sakura tidak bisa.

"Seharusnya kamu biarin aja aku mati tenggelam." Saat mengatakan hal itu, bibir Sakura bergetar. "Toh, dari dulu kamu benci aku, kan?"

Sasuke bungkam. Pikirannya terasa penat.

Sakura berusaha melanjutkan. "Kalo aku jadi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, mungkin aku akan tertawa pas ngeliat Sakura Haruno tenggelam di laut—"

**Set.**

"Bodoh."

Mendadak, Pria itu menarik bahu Sakura—menyuruhnya agar dapat terbaring dengar benar. Sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, Sakura terpekik pelan. Terutama saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah berada di atas tubuhnya.

Menyadari mata Sasuke yang memandangnya, Sakura berpaling. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung kedua _onyx_ yang sedang mengarah kepadanya itu. Bahkan Sakura sampai menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya sendiri—seolah-olah tak ingin membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya dari jarak sedekat itu.

Kemudian wajah Sasuke mendekat, semakin membuatnya gugup. Ia pun berbisik.

"Jawaban seperti apa... yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

Sakura menahan nafas. Detak jantungnya menggila.

"Cepat jawab..."

"N-Ngga!" Sergahnya sambil mengeratkan pejaman mata. "Aku ngga tau! Ka-Karena itu mi-minggir dariku!"

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakkan wajahnya. Dari jarak yang minim ini, ia pandangi rona di kedua pipi mulus Sakura. Sasuke pun mengambil salah satu tangan Sakura—yang menjadikan pembatas di atas wajah mereka, setelahnya ia kembali berbisik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjawab: tubuhku otomatis bergerak?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Aku ngga ingin kehilanganmu. Itu alasannya."

"A-Apa—?"

"Apa kau puas?"

Pertanyaan Sakura ia abaikan, namun itu digantikan oleh bibir Sasuke yang menekan lembut permukaan bibirnya. Kedua mata Sakura—yang semula sudah terpejam—semakin mengerat. Jantungnya yang bersemayam di dalam dadanya berdegup kencang. Begitu berisik, sehingga nyaris memusingkan otaknya.

"S-S-Sa-Sasu..."

Suara itu terdengar dari sela bibirnya yang bergetar. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pria itu malah mememeluk kepala Sakura, dan memiringkan wajahnya.

"Sasu—mmmh..."

Lidah Sasuke keluar, memanjakan rongga mulutnya. Kedua lidah mereka bertemu.

Segala sentuhan itu sebenarnya lambat, dan tak begitu meggairahkan. Hanya saja, semua itu menjadi terasa membawa sensasi-sensasi anehnya dari perut sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Tangan Sakura menyentuh dada Sasuke yang polos. Gadis itu berniat mendorongnya, tapi ia lemas. Perbuatan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya tak bertenaga seperti ini.

"Nggh..."

"Sasu..."

"Mnh..."

Bunyi-bunyi kecupan pun terdengar. Tak jarang desahan Sakura keluar menyertai—menjadi bonus di indra pendengaran mereka berdua. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, kini kedua tangannya mulai melingkari kepala Sasuke, memberikan tanda bahwa ia mulai menginginkan sentuhan pria itu.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di kawasan depan _villa_ yang sepi, saat ini Ino dan Tenten—yang sudah berganti baju—sedang berjalan berdampingan. Tujuan mereka kembali hanya satu, yaitu mendatangi Sakura yang sebelumnya sempat dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke.

"Hei, Tenten..."

"Apa?"

"Kira-kira... apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, ya?"

Dengan kedua kaki yang masih melangkah, Ino berbisik pelan. Gadis bercepol dua itu langsung memasang wajah cemas. "Entahlah. Semoga mereka ngga ngelakuin hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Kamu sih kelamaan ganti baju..." Si pirang menggerutu. Tenten langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kamu juga lama."

"Aku cuma lama dandan kok."

"Itu sih sama aja."

**Tep.**

Ino berhenti melangkah. Tenten yang berada di depannya menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Eh, kita mau ke kamar Sakura, kan?"

"Iya."

"Yang mana sih kamarnya?"

Tenten segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Kini mereka sudah sampai di kawasan _villa_ milik para siswi. Dan kalau tidak salah Tenten sempat mengingat lokasi kamar Sakura. Tanpa menunggu Ino, ia langsung berlari kecil ke arah depan. Dia pandangi sebuah kertas yang tertempel di papan pintu.

"Nah, ini dia kamarnya." Ia juga memperhatikan becekan yang berbentuk langkah kaki. "Dan ini pasti jejak Sasuke. Dia kan tadi basah banget."

Ino menyusul, dan ia pun langsung menggenggam daun pintu, bersiap untuk membukanya.

"Sakura, kami datang—"

"Mmh... Sa-Sasu..."

**Deg.**

Ketika suara desahan itu terdengar pelan, sontak saja tenaganya—yang ingin ia pakai untuk menggerakkan daun pintu—langsung hilang. Dan itu semua digantikan dengan kedua pasang mata yang sudah terbelalak lebar.

Ino dan Tenten langsung berpandangan.

Tak butuh banyak basa-basi lagi, Ino melepaskan kenop pintu. Dia tarik Tenten yang wajahnya mulai memucat. Setelah mereka sudah mengambil jarak 10 meter dari pintu kamar Sakura, Tenten menjerit.

"Me-Mereka... MEREKA SEDANG APA DI KAMAR!?"

"A-Aku juga ngga tau..."

Gadis beriris _brownies_ tersebut menatap _villa_ tersebut dengan horor. "LALU KENAPA SAKURA NGELUARIN SUARA KAYAK GITU?"

"Ten, tenang duluuuu..."

"TAPI PEMIKIRANKU BENER, KAN!? SI SASUKE ITU PASTI MACAM-MACAM—HMMPH!"

Ino langsung membekap mulut sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini suka sembarangan. Ia pun berdesis. "Oke, Tenten. Silahkan berpendapat sesuka hatimu. Tapi... bisa ngga kecilin dikit suara gilamu itu?"

Nafas Tenten terengah. Dari ekspresi yang dia tunjukan, tampaknya gadis itu benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan Sakura. Dan baru saja Ino ingin mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan aneh di otak Tenten, dirinya sedikit terkejut saat melihat sesosok pasangan yang baru saja pulang juga dari pantai.

Itu Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga. Sepertinya mereka juga diperbolehkan pulang duluan karena alasan insiden tadi—yang Sakura dan Hinata alami. Dan dari arah jalannya, dapat ditebak kalau Naruto akan mengantarkan Hinata ke kamar gadis itu—yang juga merupakan kamar Sakura.

"E-Eh! Mereka mau masuk ke kamar!" Tenten langsung histeris. Tapi ia tidak ingin begitu kencang berteriak. Takut menganggu momen-momen Sasuke dan Sakura yang tampaknya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka berdua.

Namun karena saat itu Naruto sedang berjalan sambil mengajak ngobrol Hinata, tentu saja mereka tidak mendengar.

"Aku punya susu coklat instan dan _ramen_. Kau mau?" Pria berambut jabrik itu menawarkan. Hinata—yang saat ini mengenakan jaket besar milik Naruto—pun mengangguk. "Kau punya termos air panas, kan?"

"Mm, ada..."

"Oke, berarti aku ngga mesti bawa termos ke sini."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar Hinata, lalu ia melihat salah satu nama 'Hinata Uchiha' dari ketiga nama yang terpajang di sana. "Ini kamarmu, ya? Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu." Ia pun meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kenop pintu, berniat membukakannya untuk Hinata. "Nanti aku akan membawa semuanya ke sini—"

**Buakh!**

Tapi sayangnya, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu didorong kuat-kuat oleh Ino sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding. Sebelum Naruto mengumpat, Ino langsung menarik pria itu untuk menjauh dari kamar—persis seperti apa yang tadi ia lakukan kepada Tenten. Tak lupa, Hinata pun segera dituntun oleh Tenten untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan!?" Akhirnya raungan Naruto keluar.

"Sstt, diam! Kami bisa jelasin!"

"Emang kalian pikir hal penjelasan kalian bisa ngobatin tulang punggungku yang—hmph!"

Bersama kedua telapak tangannya, Ino membekap mulut Naruto—lagi-lagi menggunakan cara yang terlebih dulu ia berikan ke Tenten.

"Dengerin." Sesudah Naruto bisa lebih diam, Ino membuka topik. "Sebelumnya, kami sempat mendengar suara 'desahan' Sakura di dalam kamar."

"Apa? De-Desahan!?" Naruto mengernyit jijik—meski wajahnya sedikit memerah karena pikirannya mulai ke mana-mana.

"Iya. Dan di saat itu, Sakura nyebutin 'Sasu'."

"S-Sa-Sasu?" Gadis itu Hinata menjadi panik sendiri. "Sa-Sasuke-_nii_, ya?"

Mendengarnya dari Hinata, Naruto semakin menjerit. "SA-SASUKE? DIA LAGI SAMA SASUKE DI KAMAR!? DAN DIA... MENDESAH—!?"

**Bletak!**

Malas membekap mulut Naruto, akhirnya Ino menggunakan cara kasar; memukulnya.

"Iya, memang siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?" Tenten menghela nafas dengan ngeri. "Makanya, kami mencegah kalian masuk."

"Kenapa kalian berdua ngga mencegahnya!?"

"Ya kayaknya asal Sasuke ngga maksa Sakura kami masih agak _fine_-_fine_ aja. Cuma kalo sampe Sakura teriak-teriak—alias diperkosa—baru deh kami dobrak pintunya." Ino menjelaskan dengan tenang.

'Lagian remaja-remaja Jepang kayak kita kan memang wajar untuk urusan begitu...' Gadis berkuncir satu itu membatin.

Dengan itu semua akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Hanya saja sebuah hal memasuki kepala Naruto.

"Eh, tapi masa Hinata ngga boleh masuk? Dia kan harus istirahat."

"Iya, ya..." Tenten dan Ino jadi merasa bersalah.

"Udah, usir aja Sasuke dan Sakura. Suruh mereka ngelakuin itunya di tempat lain."

"Mana bisa kayak gitu!"

"Abis mau gimana lagi...?"

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sambil berpikir, kedua mata Naruto melirik ke Hinata yang sedang merenung juga. Dirinya pun memperhatikan wajah dan tubuh Hinata. Sedetik terlewat, ia memandangi pintu kamar _villa_ Sakura.

"Kalau begitu... Hinata ke kamarku aja." Dengan santai dan ceria, Naruto merangkul Hinata dan segera menyeretnya ke deretan _villa_ para siswa. "Ayo, Hinata. Aku juga ingin mendengar desahanmu."

"E-Eh?" Dengan wajah merona Hinata menahan kedua kakinya agar tidak bergerak.

"Tenang aja, aku ngga akan kasar. Lagian dari teknik aku keliatan lebih pro dibanding Sasuke—"

**Buakh!**

Karena mendapatkan bogeman _double_ dari Ino dan Tenten, Naruto terpental jauh. Segeralah Hinata ditarik kedua sahabat dari Sakura Haruno itu ke kamar Ino.

"Hinata-_chan_ ke kamar kelompokku dulu aja, ya~?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Berita baiiiik. Berhubung FFn udah menambah fitur karakter menjadi 4 kolom, dan juga saran dari Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, aku nambahin nama character Naruto dan Hinata ke fict ini. Artinya sekarang Twins Alert memajang 4 karakter sebagai pemeran utama (tapi itu cuma bisa diliat kalo di archieve doang). Nah... dengan itu, kuharap ngga akan ada yang protes lagi soal penempatan karakter. Kalo masih ada, mohon maaf kalau aku sengaja mengabaikannya. Jadi, terima kasih banyak atas dukungan, saran, kritik, dan flame-nya untuk selama ini... :')**

**Cuman untuk sekedar pemberitahuan, aku belom masangin Naruto dan Hinata-nya, karena fitur setting-an FFn lagi ngga mendukung. Tiap aku pasangin 4 chara dengan urutan Sasu, Saku, Naru, dan Hina, selalu ke-reset ulang dengan urutan Naru, Sasu, Saku, dan Hina (kalo di profil, otomatis jadi NaruSasu). Jadi mohon maaf dan harap sabar. Kalo FFn ngga error lagi, akan kuganti as soon as possible kok... :D**

**Itu aja deh. Gomen juga ya kalo chap ini lebih pendek dari yang kemaren (chap 9 totalnya 7k words). Soalnya aku memang kepengen ngebuat words di Twins Alert jadi normal kembali (sekitar 3k-4k).**

**Untuk scene terakhir SasuSaku-nya... jangan mikir yang ngga-ngga, ya~! Ini masih rated T kok! :))**

**Terakhir, chap ini kubuat semi-full SasuSaku (plus scene kissu) untuk ulang tahun Ribka (a.k.a Ribby-chan) di tanggal 16 Juni 2013. Ribka, orang pertama yang merekomendasiin aku untuk ngebuat fict SasuSaku (Twins Alert), dan terus mendukungku hingga detik ini. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-15! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu~! Loph uuu~! :') #hugtight.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**lhylia-kiryu, Fran Fryn Kun, Ziigoonerette, Guest, Urara-chan, Arbert unlog, Eky-chan, iya baka-san, Haruchi Nikiyama, Maya Kimnana, D'psyChotic, Kureijii, heryanilinda, Hayama Ayumu, Nameless, tomatocherry, widhyie-shelawashe, fathir, Mikaela Williams, nadialovey, Tsurugi De Lelouch, D, Canthy Meilanda, Saras SasuSaku-chan, White Rose, Black Swan II, Pita-chan, aam tempe, Ridiculous Aura XD, SaSakuToCherry, senayuki-chan, Ribby-chan, K. Riko ga login, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Winter Cherry Mlz Log In, Guest, mysticahime, Neerval-Li, nabila, sapaajabolehdah, Eunike Yuen, chokyu parkji, Tomat-23, shawol21bangs, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, lee shin ah, Ayam Berbulu Pink, Fumiki Momo, Yafa mut, steffany, Rurippe no Kimi, abi-putraramadhan, Ramen panas, kai anf, nina-chan, Hina chan, D3villaZ, torokoro, Guest, celly, Guest, blackberry, ayren caddi, keroamalia, Sakumori Haruna, Utsukushii Haruna, jideragon21, Luscania'Effect, Scy Momo Cherry, tamu, Airalawliet2327, Guest, farah alliya, msconan, I'm on your side, PM, feigun, Guest, your hater, Guest, sasusaku, unknown, nararhezty-cliquers, Pikachu, Kireina Shinju, sakamoto-kun, Guest.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Chemistry SasuSaku-nya udah mulai dapet.**Terima kasihh. **Kalau pairing-nya SasuSaku dan NaruHina, pasti aku suka.**Perasaan dari awal emang SasuSaku dan NaruHina kok :D **Jangan pedulikan flame.**Hm. Untuk flame, aku ngga pernah gitu mikirin. **Hak setiap author untuk menciptakan fict sesuai apa yang ada dipikirannya—selama ngga bashing ataupun melanggar guidelines.**Setujuu. **Feel SasuSaku kurang. Kayaknya karena Sasuke terlalu datar.**Uh, aku memang suka kesulitan untuk ngatur ekspresi dia #cubitSasu. Tapi semoga aja chap ini udah sedikit berubah. **Interaksi NaruHina-nya lucu.**Hehe, iya. **Sasuke-nya udah suka sama Sakura, belom?**Silahkan tebak. **Gara-gara baca ini, aku jadi suka sama Hinata. Ada grup Hinata, ngga?**Hehe, review-mu aku capture loh saking senengnya. Untuk grup, ada kok. Namanya 'HINATA LOVERS'. Terima kasih banyak, ya... :') **Kritik dan saran readers memang penting, tapi jangan sampai jalan ceritanya sampai zo ubah, ya?**Iya. Tenang saja :) **Suka Gaara yang evil.**Makasih. Tapi chap ini dia lagi absen hehe. **SasuSaku-nya ngga OOC.**Arigatouu. **Zo cari muka? Itu bukan zo yang aku kenal.**Makasih... :') **Kalo mau dapet chemistry SasuSaku, bayangin aja SasuSaku beneran ada. Atau ngga, baca fict SasuSaku yang lain. Terus baca essay SasuSaku punya Aikuromi.**Okee. Saranmu udah kucoba. Tapi kayaknya aku masih belum nemu esai Aikuromi (tapi essay itu apa, ya? :Da) **Buat Sakura takjub sama ketampanan Sasuke.**Haha, chap ini malah Sakura yang ngga berani ngeliat muka Sasuke. **Aku SHL, tapi aku suka fict ini. Dan aku yakin banyak para SHL lain yang membaca ini juga.**Terima kasih :"D **Miris melihat zo di-bully.**Ahaha ngga di-bully kok. Cuma dihujani kritikan. Tapi sekarang udah ngga :D **Arigatou hints GaaIno-nya.**Iyaa.**Jetski dikendarai? Apa maksudnya speedboat, ya?**Jetski itu yang cuma bisa dikendarai sama 2 orang (kayak motor). Kalo speadboat, itu yang dikendarai sama banyak orang (kalo di chap 9, itu yang dipake sama SasuNaru dan InoTen pas main waterski). Gomen kalo penjelasannya agak-agak burem (baru cek google tadi #pok). **Alasan Naruto takut air itu apa?**Phobia, mungkin. **Pengennya NaruHina juga banyak.**Nanti ada porsinya lagi kok hehe. **Dari sisi netral, aku menangkap hints buruk dari zo. Terutama di Sakura dan SasuSaku-nya.**Hints buruk? Maksudnya? Memangnya aku berniat buruk apa? :| **Naruto kan nyelamatin Hinata, kok dia ngga kaget sama penampilannya?**Kan Naruto udah pernah liat. Lagian, itu kan lagi di kondisi panik hehe. Jadinya ngga sempet :D **Setelah nyelamatin Sakura, Sasuke make kacamata, ngga?**Ngga. Tapi sayangnya Sakura masih belom liat. **Murid yang pindah di kelompok 8 itu OC, ya?**Iya. Tsukimi Suma itu OC. Tapi kubuat dia pindah sekolah biar cewek di kelompok itu cuma SakuHina ahaha #jahat. **Kamu memang cari muka. Untuk apa kamu mindahin dari SH ke SS?**Aku males jawab. Tapi nanti chara yang kupajang bakalan Sasu, Saku, Naru dan Hina kok. Jadi stop ya yang kayak gininya.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"SAKURA, KAMU UTANG CERITA DENGAN KAMI!"

"E-Eh, jangan sembarangan, ya!"

"Aku ngga akan macem-macem. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Ta-Tapi ya terserah kalo kamu mau duduk di sini! Tapi yang jelas, aku ngga minta!"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	11. Jatuh Cinta

**Previous Chap :**

"Udah, usir aja Sasuke dan Sakura. Suruh mereka ngelakuin itunya di tempat lain."

"Mana bisa kayak gitu!"

"Abis mau gimana lagi...?"

Pria berkulit _tan_ itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sambil berpikir, kedua mata Naruto melirik ke Hinata yang sedang merenung juga. Dirinya pun memperhatikan wajah dan tubuh Hinata. Sedetik terlewat, ia memandangi pintu kamar _villa_ Sakura.

"Kalau begitu... Hinata ke kamarku aja." Dengan santai dan ceria, Naruto merangkul Hinata dan segera menyeretnya ke deretan _villa_ para siswa. "Ayo, Hinata. Aku juga ingin mendengar desahanmu."

"E-Eh?" Dengan wajah merona, Hinata menahan kedua kakinya agar tidak bergerak.

"Tenang aja, aku ngga akan kasar. Lagian dari teknik aku keliatan lebih pro dibanding Sasuke—"

**Buakh!**

Karena mendapatkan bogeman _double_ dari Ino dan Tenten, Naruto terpental jauh. Segeralah Hinata ditarik kedua sahabat dari Sakura Haruno itu ke kamar Ino.

"Hinata-_chan_ ke kamar kelompokku dulu aja, ya~?"

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, kegiatan _outing _Konoha _Internasional High_ tetap berlangsung. Waktu berputar secara lambat, membuat permukaan langit—yang awalnya didominasi oleh warna kejinggaan—berubah menjadi biru tua yang kepekatannya mampu menggelapkan seisi _villa_.

Satu per satu lampu penerang jalan maupun kamar menyala. Otomatis murid-murid yang sempat berenang di pantai segera pulang untuk beristirahat. Tentunya karena besok pagi adalah jadwal mereka untuk pulang.

Namun lain untuk Sakura Haruno. Karena dirinya dari tadi di kamar, ia masih sibuk di alam bawah sadarnya. Bahkan gadis berambut _pink_ itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa magrib telah menjelang. Meski lampu kamarnya belum dihidupkan, dia tetap terbaring di atas kasur sambil memeluk guling.

Berpuluh-puluh menit terlewat, datanglah pukul 20.00 malam. Stamina Sakura _full_ ter-_charge_ dan ia pun mengernyitkan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Enh... dingin..."

Tangan Sakura meraba sekitar. Dia tarik sebuah selimut sampai ke batas dagu, lalu kembali membungkusi tubuhnya secara mandiri. Namun karena kain itu lembab—dan membuat tubuhnya semakin menggigil—Sakura segera menyentaknya dan memutar tubuh ke samping.

"Ngh..."

Ia regangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Bersamaan dengan kening yang mengerut, ia coba untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ketika membuka mata, ia melihat keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita. Persis seperti dasar laut yang seolah-olah menariknya ke dalam.

Itulah pandangan pertama Sakura, dan tentunya tak ayal membuat gadis itu tersentak hebat. Buru-buru ia terduduk. Untung masih ada cahaya lampu di luar yang menembus jendela, sehingga situasi kamar perlahan-lahan menjelas di matanya.

Eh, tapi...

Sakura mengerjap.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar?" Lirihnya. "Bukannya aku ada di... pantai?"

Sakura menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap wajah dan juga rambutnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting yang ia lupakan.

"Seingatku... aku tenggelam..." Bersama suara parau, ia berucap. Di detik berikutnya, ingatannya mulai tampak. Sorot matanya meredup tatkala ia mengingat ulang tubuhnya yang berada di dalam lautan biru. Mengambang dengan bebas, namun secara perlahan ia tau dirinya merosot jatuh semakin dalam.

"Tapi..."

Kedua pupil matanya mendadak melebar, tanda ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Sasuke menolongku."

Sakura mengerjap.

"Dia membawaku ke sini... lalu... dia... tidur di sebelahku... dan kami... berciuman."

Untuk mengatakan hal itu, ia mempercepat kalimatnya. Sakura pun meringis pelan, lalu ia biarkan suara detak jantungnya mendominasi tubuhnya.

Kalau kejadian yang tadi itu bukanlah mimpi... itu tandanya...

Sekarang, tepat di sebelahnya, ada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, kan?

Apa benar?

**Srek!**

Bermodal nekat, Sakura menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri. Dan benar saja, ada sesuatu yang masih terbaring di kasur.

"KYAAAAA!"

Dengan mencengkram surai merah mudanya, Sakura langsung menghempaskan punggungnya ke dinding. Tubuhnya tegang, wajahnya memerah, sedangkan kakinya refleks menendangi sesuatu yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

**Bukh!**

Ada yang terjatuh di atas lantai. Merasa yang ditendangnya bukanlah manusia, Sakura pun mencoba melihat.

Ternyata itu guling.

**Sruk!**

Sakura langsung lemas di tempatnya.

Jadi... yang benar yang mana?

Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamarnya—sebelum ia terbangun?

Atau... apa yang sore tadi ia alami hanyalah delusi belaka?

Duh, ia lupa.

**Cklek!**

**Ctik!**

Tiba-tiba saja, suara itu mendominasi gendang telinga Sakura. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka, ada sebuah cahaya putih yang berasal dari lampu kamar.

"S-Silau..."

Mata Sakura menyipit, membiarkan penglihatannya beradaptasi secara perlahan oleh keadaan terang ini. Dan ketika pandangannya menjelas, muncullah sosok dua orang gadis yang berdiri di depan kamar. Mereka lepaskan alas kaki masing-masing dengan asal, lalu menutup pintu sambil menguncinya.

Tenang saja. Itu sudah pasti Ino dan Tenten.

"SAKURA, KAMU UTANG CERITA DENGAN KAMI!"

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**ELEVENTH. **Jatuh Cinta

.

.

"Jadi... aku beneran sempet tenggelam, ya?"

Suara lirih Sakura membuat Ino dan Tenten menghela nafas.

"Aduh, Saku. Kalo itu lebih baik jangan dipikirin lagi..." Ino mencoba menenangkan. Agak takut juga sih kalau tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyalahkan mereka akibat lalai menjaga tali _waterski_-nya.

"Ino benar. Lagian, kan kami ngga nanyain itu. Kami nanyanya 'kamu ngapain aja sama Sasuke di kamar ini?'..."

"Hah? Aku? Ngapain aja sama Sasuke?" Dengan mengernyit, Sakura balik bertanya.

"Nah, iya! Kamu ngapain aja!?" Ino yang sudah tidak sabar mulai menggoyangkan tangan sahabatnya. "Tau ngga sih? Pas kamu tenggelam itu, Sasuke loh yang nolongin! Kata Naruto, kamu sampai dikasih nafas buatan! Terus waktu kami mau ngerawat kamu ke _villa_, dia nolak. Dia mau dirinya sendiri yang ngebawa kamu ke sini!"

Sakura tak berkedip. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Jadi semua yang dianggapnya hanya khayalan semata itu benar-benar kenyataan. Tentang Sasuke yang menolongnya, memberikan nafas buatan, memeluknya, menenangkannya, dan juga... menciumnya lagi di ranjang.

"DAN SAAT KAMI MAU NYAMPERIN KALIAN, DI KAMAR INI ADA SUARA-SUARA ANEH!"

Saking besarnya suara Tenten membuat Sakura nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Tenten, kecilin suaramu..." Ino berdesis. "Kalo ada orang luar yang denger, gimana? Kan kamu tau sendiri kalo ruangan ini ngga kedap suara?"

Lain dari Ino yang cemas sendiri, Sakura malah memandangi Tenten dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu tentang... suara aneh?"

Ino jadi ikutan melotot. Heran. "Apa kamu ngga sadar kalo desahanmu yang manggil-manggil nama Sasuke itu kedengeran sampai luar?"

"Hah!? De-Desahan!? K-Ka-Kapan!?"

"Iya! Makanya kami penasaran! Sore tadi kamu ngelakuin apa aja sama dia!? Pasti kalian melakukan hal yang ngga-ngga, kan!?"

"E-Eh, jangan sembarangan, ya!" Wajah Sakura memanas.

"Kalau begitu, cepet jelasin kalian ngapain!?"

Tenten lagi-lagi berteriak girang—walau sekarang sedikit tertahan. Wajar saja ia gemas dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ditanya A, selalu jawab B.

Di sela keheningan yang mengelilingi ruangan ini, Tenten dan Ino memberikan waktu untuk Sakura berpikir. Gadis—yang pakaiannya baru tadi berganti dengan baju kering itu—menghela nafasnya sesaat, lalu memulai cerita.

"Seingatku... di kamar ini Sasuke cuma duduk di sebelahku." Sakura menunjuk sebuah kursi yang terdapat di sela ranjang Sakura dan ranjang tengah. "Terus dia ngeringin rambutku pake handuk."

"Bohong. Kalau cuma kayak gitu doang, kenapa kamu bisa sampe mendesah gitu, hah—?" Tenten menampilkan muka horor.

"Tunggu, Ten! Aku belum selesai!"

"Oke, lanjut."

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia jadi malu untuk memandang langsung kedua mata sahabatnya. "I-Itu karena aku yang... mendadak khawatir dirinya pergi dari kamar... dan meninggalkanku sendirian." Ia memberi jeda. Perutnya terasa geli oleh sesuatu. "Jadi aku menyuruhnya... untuk tidur di sampingku."

"Jadi... kamu nyuruh dia untuk menidurimu!?"

"BU-BUKAN!" Sakura menggeleng. Kenapa reaksi Ino dan Tenten sama persis seperti Sasuke sih? "Aku hanya ingin dia tidur di sebelahku! Menemaniku! Ngga lebih!"

"Lalu?"

"Pokoknya kami ngobrol." Sakura _skip_ bagian di mana ia nangis. Kalimat itu sebenarnya masih ia ingat di luar kepala, namun terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan ke orang lain. "Lalu tiba-tiba dia menciumku."

Hening.

Dan keheningan itu semakin mencekam.

"DAN KAMU... MAU AJA DICIUM SAMA DIA?"

Mungkin karena Sakura kurang menjelaskan alasan Sasuke mendadak menciumnya, kedua temannya protes keras. Karena itulah Sakura menahan kalimatnya, dan menggeleng.

"A-Aku kan juga ngga bisa nolak! Dia menahan tanganku!"

"K-KAMU DIPAKSA?"

"Ngga sih... soalnya aku juga... membalasnya." Sakura meringis. "Sedikit."

"LALU!?

"U-Untuk apa kalian bertanya lagi!?"

"HABIS ITU APA?"

"Ukh..." Sakura jadi risih sendiri. Baru ia sadari bahwa kedua gadis berambut kontras itu sedang menyudutkannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'menjurus'. "A-Abis itu aku memeluknya! Lalu kami tidur sambil berpelukan! PUAS!?"

Sakura segera menutup wajah memerahnya dengan selimut—selimut yang dia dapatkan di ranjang tengah. Kalau saja ia bisa terus terang, ia menyesal telah menceritakan yang tadi ke Ino dan Tenten. Entah kenapa, semua itu rasanya sangat... ah, entahlah. Sakura pun tak sanggup mendeskripsikannya.

Tapi lain dari reaksi yang sebelumnya ditampilkan. Ino tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Tenten mengerucutkan bibir.

"Yah, masa cuma kayak gitu? Penonton kecewa nih..." Tenten berseru malas. Ino mencubitnya pelan sampai ia mengaduh.

"Tapi... apa kamu yakin, Sakura? Kenapa kalian jadi romantis gitu sih?" Kalimat Ino menjadi tenang. Tampaknya ia lumayan bersyukur Sakura tak melakukan sesuatu di luar batasan remaja.

"Haha, iya, ya. Kalo dipikir-pikir, Sasuke sama Sakura kayak lagi main sinetron _Nerd Guy and Beauty Girl_!"

"Sinetron apaan tuh?" Ino _sweatdrop_.

"Ada deh." Tenten tertawa. Itu drama picisan favoritnya. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita besok pulang loh. Jangan lupa untuk nyiapin barang."

"Iya, bener. Aku juga mau beli oleh-oleh. Katanya ada _gift shop_ di depan _villa_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti malem aku sama Tenten nginep di sini, ya? Hinata sudah tidur di kamar Ino, jadi kasian juga kalo nyuruh dia pindah."

"Eh, emangnya ngga apa-apa nih? Hinata nanti sama siapa di kamar itu?"

"Kan di sana masih ada Kin Tsuchi."

Di sela Ino dan Tenten sedang mengobrolkan hal tidak jelas, Sakura termenung. Ia masih dibuat runyam oleh detak jantungnya yang menggema. Dia eratkan selimut yang melingkari tubuhnya, lalu memejamkan mata sesaat.

Dia mengingat jelas beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika sore mulai menjelang, kalau tidak salah Sasuke masih berada di sini. Di sebelah ranjangnya, meniban setengah dari tubuhnya, dan mencium dirinya dengan bibir maupun lidah yang lembut. Dan yang jelas ia merespon ciuman itu dengan sadar. Bahkan sebagai perempuan yang terbuai oleh sentuhan Sasuke, ia malah berharap lebih.

Apakah ia bodoh?

"Fuhh..."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Meski itu ciuman mereka yang kedua, jelas itu berbeda dari yang dulu. Perasaannya lebih bermain, detak jantungnya pun lebih tak beraturan. Tubuhnya merinding tiap kali mendapatkan mengingat sentuhan pria Uchiha itu.

Bahkan ia ingat dengan jelas detik-detik di mana Sasuke mengangkat wajah, yang secara otomatis melepaskan persatuan bibir mereka. Mungkin itu karena Sasuke tau bahwa dirinya membutuhkan oksigen. Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasuke akan kembali menciumnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Pria itu berniat mengangkat tubuhnya.

Dari gerak-gerik yang terbaca, ia tau Sasuke akan keluar. Namun di saat itu juga, entah kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri—seolah refleks—memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Erat. Pria itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia menidurkan dirinya lagi di sebelah Sakura dan kemudian membalas pelukannya. Membagikan kehangatan untuk tubuh kecil Sakura yang sedang kedinginan.

Lagi dan lagi, di kesadarannya saat ini, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang yang mengitari perutnya.

Ia terlalu terbawa suasana.

Pejaman mata Sakura menguat. Pipi dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali merona.

Argh, sial.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua itu terasa teramat sangat memalukan.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tak terasa tiga hari dua malam sudah dilewati oleh semua murid Konoha _Internasional High_. Pihak sekolah memutuskan kepulangan rombongan di jam 12.00 siang nanti. Sama seperti kemarin, mereka akan menaiki bis terlebih dulu menuju stasiun. Setelah itu barulah mereka pulang menggunakan kereta untuk kembali ke Tokyo.

Dan berhubung ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Ame, siswa-siswi diberikan waktu luang untuk bermain—asal jangan sampai keluar terlalu jauh dari area _villa_. Mereka bisa menggunakan waktunya dengan berenang di kolam renang yang tersedia, sekedar ngobrol ataupun tidur. Terserah mau melakukan apa. Namanya juga acara bebas. Asal di tengah hari nanti koper mereka sudah ter-_packing_ dengan rapi. Jadi guru-guru tidak mau lagi menerima alasan 'belum _packing,_mandi dan lain sebagainya' ketika bis akan berangkat.

Karena jadwal tersebut, tak heran seorang Hinata Uchiha masih berada di atas kasur. Bergelung bersama guling dan juga selimut tebal yang melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu kota Ame. Inilah momen kesukaan Hinata. Udara yang dingin ditambah permukaan ranjang yang empuk semakin membuatnya terbuai untuk terus tidur.

Namun lama-kelamaan ia jadi sadar sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, ini tetaplah kamar kelompok Ino dan Tenten—sebab kemarin sore kamarnya sedang digunakan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Karenanya ia terbangun dan membuka mata. Meski belum sepenuhnya sadar, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk terduduk.

"Pagi, Hinata-_chan_..."

"Pagi..." Tanpa menoleh, Hinata yang masih sibuk mengusap matanya menjawab.

"Apa kau mau minum teh?"

Ia mengangguk. Lalu tangannya menerima teh hangat yang telah disodorkan.

"Terima kasih..."

"Hm..." Orang itu mengangguk senang. Kedua manik matanya terus memperhatikan penampilan Hinata yang sangat manis ketika baru bangun tidur. Terlebih lagi, gadis manis itu lagi tidak mengenakan kacamatanya. "Ah, iya. Aku di sini karena melihat Ino dan Tenten yang pergi dari kamar. Kayaknya mereka main lagi ke kamar Sakura. Kin yang sebelumnya di sini juga lagi makan. Jadi sebagai pria sejati, aku berinisiatif untuk menjagamu yang masih kurang sehat."

Baru saja Hinata akan menyeruput tehnya, ia mendadak tersentak. Apalagi saat ia menoleh. "Eh—?"

Dan... jejeng, terlihatlah sosok Naruto yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu tak lupa memamerkan senyuman yang berseri-seri.

"Yo."

Kedua iris ungu pudar itu terbelalak. Mau tak mau Hinata tercengang. Terutama saat ia membayangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajahnya ketika tidur. Pasti diam-diam Naruto menertawakan rambut panjangnya yang kusut, serta piyama norak bergambar beruangnya yang sedang dia pakai. Dan juga, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berduaan di dalam kamar seperti saat-saat ini?

"Kyaaa!" Hinata berteriak kencang. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, sedangkan tangannya mendorong tubuh Naruto. Tentunya agar pria itu dapat pergi dari kamar. "Ke-Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ ada di sini?"

"Eh, emangnya kenapa? Kan aku cuma—aduh!" Kalimat Naruto tersela akibat tangan kecil Hinata yang mendorong pipinya. "Hei!"

"Cepat pergi! Na-Nanti ada yang lihat! Ka-Kalau ada yang salah paham seperti dulu b-bagaimanaa?"

"Aku kan ngga ngapa-ngapain!"

"Te-Tetap saja... a-aku kan... aku kan perempuan. Dan Naruto-_kun_ laki-laki..." Hinata memekik histeris, tak sengaja membiarkan pipinya yang _chubby_ itu menjadi merona. "Ja-Jadi lebih baik Naruto-_kun_ kembali ke kamarmu sendirii—!"

**Set.**

Suara Hinata berhenti karena sudah ada Naruto yang mencubit pipi tembamnya yang lembut.

"Aku ini bukan kakakmu yang bejat itu, tau." Naruto berbisik. Tawa ringan menyertai kalimatnya. "Aku cuma ingin melihat keadaanmu. Itu saja."

"A-Apa iya?"

"Iya. Aku ngga akan macem-macem..." Tangan pria itu akhirnya terlepas. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"..."

Awalnya ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi lama-lama gadis itu mengangguk. Tak lupa sambil tertunduk sambil mengusapi pipinya dengan pelan. Sepertinya ia masih kesakitan. Naruto berniat minta maaf, namun karena tangannya semakin gemas menyentuh pipi Hinata, ia malah kembali menguwel-uwel pipi Hinata dengan jari-jari jahilnya.

"Kau ini kenapa ngegemesin banget sih!?" Naruto berseru. "Kapan-kapan boleh kucium, ya~?"

"E-Eh? Ngga..." Ia menggeleng. "Ngga boleh..."

"Biarin, ah." Dan Naruto pun mendekat, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi Hinata untuk mengecupinya.

"Aaa, Na-Naruto-_kun_..."

Sedangkan dari luar pintu, sudah berdiri Ino dan Tenten yang baru saja ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Namun keduanya urung masuk, padahal pintu sudah mereka buka sedikit. Sebab mereka takut mengganggu. Terutama di saat-saat kedua insan itu sedang bermesraan dengan cara mereka tersendiri.

Dari balik pintu Tenten menghela nafas. Sepertinya mereka harus menunda acara beres-beres kopernya dulu.

"Hh, mereka berdua juga ngga ada bedanya kayak Sasuke dan Sakura..."

Sepertinya Naruto dan Sakura udah lupa isi taruhan yang sebelumnya mereka ciptakan.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Jam 11.00 lewat beberapa menit. Itulah jam di mana murid-murid akan menyantap makan siang terakhirnya di acara _outing_ tahun ini. Sekarang Sakura sedang makan bersama kedua sahabat karibnya, Ino Yamanaka dan Tenten Mitarashi. Mereka bertiga sudah siap dengan pakaian rapinya masing-masing. Untuk Sakura, ia mengenakan sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna putih yang tipis. Kakinya dibalut oleh celana panjang berwarna_ pink _pudar. Karena cuaca yang sedang lembab, tak lupa ada sebuah syal rajut berwarna merah yang melingkari leher dan bagian atas pundaknya.

Sayangnya penampilan cerah Sakura tidak dibarengi oleh _mood_-nya. Gadis itu malah mengacak-acak makanan di piringnya dengan pandangan lesu.

"Sakura, makan dong. Sejak _outing_ aku jadi jarang ngeliat kamu makan..." Ino berkomentar dan hal itu dijawabnya dengan anggukan lemah.

Ia bukan sedang marah ataupun sedih. Ia hanya sedang dilanda kegalauan yang benar-benar membuat pikirannya tersiksa.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Masih mikirin kejadian kemarin sama Sasuke, ya?"

Ah, mungkin hal itu benar.

"Ngga." Sakura mengelak dengan gelengan kepala. Bersamaan dengan itu ia juga menegakkan posisi duduknya dan tersenyum. "Lihat nih. Aku semangat, kan?"

"Huu... maksa banget."

"Pengumuman untuk semua yang lagi makan..."

Tiba-tiba ada suara seorang guru yang lumayan _familiar_. Ketika mereka menoleh serentak, dilihatnya sosok Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sudah berdiri di ujung ruang makan sambil membawa kopernya. Sepertinya ia sedang berbicara ke semua murid yang berada di sini—bukan hanya ke Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

"Kalau sudah selesai makan, bawa koper kalian ke bis. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke stasiun kereta. Jangan ada barang yang tertinggal, oke?"

Puluhan murid—yang kebanyakan terdiri dari cewek-cewek—itu pun segera mengangguk paham.

"Nah, karena kalian belum selesai makan, aku duluan." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku mau ngadem sekaligus tiduran di bis."

"Emangnya AC bis udah dinyalain?"

"Udahlah. Kalo belom ya tinggal minta dinyalain." Ucap Sakura, seenaknya.

"Eh, tapi Sakura—"

"_Jaa ne_~"

Ino berniat mencegahnya, lebih ingin ke bis bersama-sama, namun apa daya kalau Sakura sudah pergi duluan. Mungkin gadis itu lagi mau menyendiri dulu.

"Sakura makin lama makin aneh..." Sesudah Sakura pergi dari ruang makan, gadis pirang itu berbisik.

"Wajar, kan? Dia kan lagi kasmaran." Tenten terkikik. Walau sedari kemarin Sakura sama sekali tidak mengakui perasaannya ke cowok berkacamata tebal yang satu itu, tentu saja Ino dan Tenten sudah tau mana yang benar. Mereka yakin 100% kalau Sakura telah jatuh cinta ke Sasuke.

"Aku ngga nyangka dia beneran suka sama Sasuke." Timpalnya. "Padahal di awal Sasuke muncul, Sakura kayak benci banget ke dia."

"Jaman sekarang banyak kali yang kayak gitu. Dari benci jadi cinta..."

"Tapi kira-kira Sasuke-nya juga suka ngga ya sama Sakura?"

Sambil mengunyah lauk makan siangnya, Tenten berpikir. "Kayaknya sih. Kalo dia ngga suka sama Sakura, ngga mungkin kemaren dia bela-belain nganter Sakura ke _villa_."

"Tapi aku masih kurang yakin, ah. Sasuke terlalu diam sih. Jarang ngeluarin ekpresi yang jelas."

"Iya. Bener." Tenten menoleh, lalu dirinya melihat seseorang. "Eh, Ino! Itu ada Sasuke!"

Kedua pasang mata itu segera memandangi sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang akan melewati meja mereka. Sepertinya pria berambut berantakan itu baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Sama seperti mereka.

Lalu kemudian Ino dan Tenten berpandangan. Kalau ia ingin membuat Sakura kembali ceria, mungkin satu-satunya cara adalah turut membantu perjuangan cinta sahabatnya.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan tadi membuat pria _raven_ itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Sasuke menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

"Kami berdua boleh minta tolong, ngga?"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di saat semua murid sedang sibuk berkemas di dalam kamarnya masing-masing, Sakura malah sudah mendatangi sebuah bis yang tengah dipanaskan. Ia serahkan kopernya dulu ke bagasi, lalu naik ke dalam kabin. AC berhembus tenang saat Sakura memasuki kendaraan berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Dia perhatikan satu per satu murid yang sudah terlebih dulu mengisi bangku penumpang. Meski semuanya adalah anak kelas XI, Sakura tak begitu kenal dengan mereka. Karenanya ia langsung lewat tanpa menyapa dan segera duduk sendirian di bangku bagian belakang.

Sebenarnya deretan bangku itu bisa diisi tiga orang, namun karena bis masih sepi, Sakura memilih menyandarkan punggungnya ke jendela, dan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas bangku. Di dalam keheningan, ia pakai sebuah _headset_ yang sudah ia sambungkan ke _iPod_-nya. Dia nyalakan sebuah lagu secara _random_, lalu memasang volume yang cukup keras. Bahkan suara _beat_-nya sampai bisa didengar oleh orang lain. Pandangan Sakura yang semula kosong perlahan-lahan menjadi terpejam.

Ia jadi ingin tidur...

**Set.**

Belum sampai lagu kelima, tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan kakinya ditiban oleh plastik yang lima makanan ringan berukuran jumbo. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengerjap pelan, lalu ia pun mengadah. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Mereka saling berpandangan selama berdetik-detik. Tersadar dirinya sempat melamun, sontak Sakura langsung melepaskan _headset_ dan menurunkan kedua kakinya.

ia menelan ludah, wajahnya memerah.

Kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah dan gugup seperti ini sih?

"Ini apaan...?" Sakura mencoba bertanya. Tentunya dengan nada kesal.

"Titipan dari Ino dan Tenten." Jawabnya, singkat.

"Oh, oke. _Thanks_."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Ternyata Sasuke mendatanginya karena suruhan Ino dan Tenten. Hanya karena hal sepele itu ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang bercampur kesal yang mencoret hatinya. Entahlah kenapa.

Dengan wajah lesu Sakura pun menggeser makanan-makanan itu ke bangku tengah. Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam. Setelah menciptakan tempat kosong di permukaan bangku yang paling ujung, gadis itu mengadah. Kedua manik mata _emerald_-nya menatapi Sasuke dengan pandangan polos.

Mereka terdiam.

"Kau menyuruhku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Kesimpulan Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung tersentak menggeleng. Alisnya menukik tajam. "Siapa bilang! Jangan kepedean, ya!"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Sedetik berselang, kedua matanya kembali melirik Sasuke dengan cemas. "Ta-Tapi ya terserah kalo kamu mau duduk di sini! Tapi yang jelas, aku ngga minta!"

Sasuke memasang wajah datar. Meski berkacamata tebal, ke-_tsundere_-an Sakura benar-benar terbaca jelas olehnya. Tapi berhubung Sakura mempersilahkannya untuk duduk, Sasuke pun duduk dan membuat Sakura jadi kaget sendiri.

Di bis yang sepi ini, dia sedang duduk berduaan dengan Sasuke di deretan bangku terbelakang. Walau di antara mereka masih banyak makanan ringan yang tertumpuk, Sakura tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak panik.

_Kami-sama_... kenapa akhir-akhir ini jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang kalau berada di dekat Sasuke? Seharusnya kan dia tidak seperti ini...

Nah, benar.

Kalau mengingat taruhannya dengan Naruto, rasanya semua ini terasa ganjil. Semestinya dia bersikap normal, sedangkan Sasuke yang salah tingkah. Iya. Harusnya kan begitu.

Lalu kenapa sekarang... keadaannya malah berbalik?

Kenapa jadi dia yang seperti jatuh cinta ke pria itu?

Ck, benar-benar mengerikan dan tak masuk akal.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menyumpalkan kembali _headset_-nya ke telinga. Lagi, ia putar lagu dengan volume besar. Sakura berharap lagu itu bisa membawanya keluar dari karisma Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi membuatnya gugup.

"Aneh..."

Gadis itu langsung menekan tombol _pause_ ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara. Dia tolehkan wajahnya ke samping, lalu dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aneh." Ulangnya. "Lagumu aneh."

"Emangnya kamu denger?"

"Hn. Suara _headset_-mu terlalu keras—sampai aku bisa mendengar lagunya."

Tidak tau kenapa Sakura jadi kesal. Padahal itu lagu barat yang paling ia sukai untuk saat ini. Segeralah ia lepas salah satu _headset_-nya di bagian kanan, lalu ia akan menyerahkannya ke telinga Sasuke. "Lagu ini keren, tau! Coba denger—!"

Tapi sayangnya, Sakura langsung menghentikan kalimatnya. Tangannya pun juga berhenti bergerak. Ada sekelebat pikiran yang merasukinya.

Tunggu. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia mau menyerahkan _headset_ bagian kanannya ke telinga Sasuke? Itu tandanya mereka akan mendengarkan lagu berdua, ya?

Membayangkan hal _headset_ kiri di telinganya dan _headset_ kanan di telinga Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung malu di detik itu juga. Sekarang dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Eh.. ng... n-ngga jadi—"

**Set.**

Tapi saat ia akan menurunkan tangannya, sudah ada jemari Sasuke yang menggenggam Sakura. Sasuke pun menggerakkan tangan Sakura untuk meletakkan headset-nya ke telinganya. Dan perlahan, putaran lagu pun memenuhi pikiran keduanya.

_Cause you are the piece of me... I wish I didnt need..._

_Chasing relentlessly... still fight and I dont know why..._

Di sela alunan lagu lembut itu, Sasuke mendengus. Sebuah seringaian terukir di bibirnya tampak jelas di mata Sakura.

Gadis itu menatapnya lama. Tak sekali pun ia berkedip.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Selera lagumu memang aneh."

_If our love... is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's... insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Dan bagaikan suara yang dilatarbelakangi oleh lagu Zedd – Clarity itu, Sakura pun bergetar. Bergetar di tengah keterpakuannya terhadap sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Dimulai dari garis bibirnya, rahang, kacamata, rambut biru dongker, serta suara baritonnya yang benar membuat Sakura bahagia.

Semua itu tak bisa sakura pungkiri lagi.

Jantungnya menggila. Nyaris membuatnya air matanya terjatuh tanpa alasan.

'Apa... aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta?' Ia membatin lirih. 'Jatuh cinta... ke orang cupu sepertinya?'

Di detik itu, semuanya pun terasa begitu lambat... dan membahagiakan.

**. . .**

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Gaara yang berada di ambang pintu bis melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya pria Sabaku itu sudah mendapatkan sebuah kepastian.

"Setelah kembali ke sekolah, akan kupastikan dirimu menderita, Sasuke..."

Dan mulai saat ini, ia tau siapa yang akan ia gunakan untuk rencananya nanti.

Sakura.

Sakura Haruno.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Haloo. Aku kembali meng-update cerita ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk Ribka yang sebelumnya udah nyumbang ide SasuSaku ke sini~! Dan semoga kalian tetep suka ya sama kemajuan hubungan SasuSaku—yang ngga tau kenapa terasa lambat-tapi-kecepetan (?). Hh, entahlah. Aku sedikit berharap ngga ada yang bilang Sasuke over OOC. Soalnya aku emang ngga bisa ngebuat Sasuke jadi lembut, wkwk. Amin ya, aminn hehe. Untuk sedikit ****spoiler****, chap-chap besok mereka udah kembali ke sekolah. Dan bakalan mulai menuju puncak konflik...**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Tsurugi De Lelouch, Lhylia Kiryu, shawol21bangs, stillewolfie, senayuki-chan, Yourin Yo, spring field linda, Ricchi, lavender bhity-chan, Ridiculous Aura, mokoko, Guest, aiyu-elfishpinocchiosuju, salsalala, nikandi, gapunyaakun, Neerval-Li, Furura, ichiro kenichi, Namikaze gaki, Fujimoto Yumi, Ribby-chan, Benrina Shinju, guest, Nyanmaru desu, Ramen panas, keroamalia, kHaLerie Hikari, iya baka-san, Awitway A-M, Josh Lleben's, SasuSakuNaruHina Forever, sakamoto-kun, milkyways99, keybaekyixing, Fumiki Momo, tamu, Hinamori Miko Koyuki, Haruchi Nigiyama, pecintaromance, TheBrownEyes'129, D3villaZ, Trancy Anafeloz, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Airawliet2327, Nimarmine, Akiyama Yuki, makkichaan, SS Lovers, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, NaruHina shipper, boobearr, Rurippe no Kimi, Ifaharra sasusaku, Eunike Yuen, justkid, Soputan, jideragon21, pitalica, Chikal, reviewer, Amalia Panda, YashiUchiHatake, naruto lover's, pppiiyyuu, euniee, Guest, hevy-lovato, Nina, Neko, Permen Caca, Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS, anyone, lalala, lee shin ah, akika, Guest, Guest, Guest, uchiha yardi, Red devils, Tambahan, naabaka, hina chan, Guest, Indah, N-H-L, Guest, Guest, Nhl, N-h-l.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Kirain udah nyemplung ke rating M. Kenapa ngga dikasih lemon? **Doain aja ngga nyampe ke sana. Soalnya aku masih polos #dzigh. **Aku tau chap 10 udah panjang, tapi masih kurang. **Ahaha, susah manjangin lagi nih. **GaaIno atau GaaHina bakalan ada, ngga? **Kalo aku kasih tau jawabannya, nanti spoiler. **Sasuke udah suka sama Sakura, kan? **Silahkan tanya ke Sasuke aja. **Kalo mau baca link esai aikuromi, ke link ini. **Ah, ngga ketemu. Aku udah nyari di blog dan wordpress-nya, tapi tetep ngga ketemu. Kenapa, ya? Apa udah diapus? **Katanya kamu dulu Hinata-centric yang berubah jadi Sakura-centric, ya? **Sayangnya sih kebalik. Aku dulu Sakura-centric, tapi sekarang lebih ke Hinata-centric. Hanya aja aku tetep ngga ngelupain ke-Sakura-centric-anku. Makanya aku masih lumayan sering buat fict yang make chara Sakura. **Gimana kalo fict-fict Hinata-nya zo apusin, dan Hinata ngga usah ada di Twins Alert?** Kenapa ngga kamu aja yang bikin fict sendiri? :) **Gabung ke grup Sakura-centric dong. **Aku udah gabung dari dulu kok.** IBWFY di PHP-in terus. **Kemaren udah update :'( **Segitunyakah remaja di Jepang?** Setau aku, di sana emang banyak kok remaja yang nakal. Tapi aku ngga masukin budaya itu ke sini. Kan ini rating T. **NaruHina-nya cute parah. **Makasihh. **Kalo butuh jasa algojo, PM aku aja. **Wkwk, thanks :) **Chap 10 ada sesuatu yang kurang pas. Kayak kecepetan. **Gomenn. Semoga di sini udah agak membaik. **Kok Gaara dendam sama Sasuke? **Nanti dibahas.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Aku mau menyambut kedatangan seorang malaikat."

"Aku nyari kamu. Bukan Naruto..."

"Kalo gitu... coba kasih tau tipe cewek kesukaanmu."

"Aku saranin jangan terlalu deket sama Sasuke."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	12. Suka ke Siapa?

**Previous Chap :**

Gadis itu menatapnya lama. Tak sekali pun ia berkedip.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Selera lagumu memang aneh."

_If our love... is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's... insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Dan bagaikan suara yang dilatarbelakangi oleh lagu Zedd – Clarity itu, Sakura pun bergetar. Bergetar di tengah keterpakuannya terhadap sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Dimulai dari garis bibirnya, rahang, kacamata, rambut biru dongker, serta suara baritonnya yang benar membuat Sakura bahagia.

Semua itu tak bisa Sakura pungkiri lagi.

Jantungnya menggila. Nyaris membuatnya air matanya terjatuh tanpa alasan.

'Apa... aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta?' Ia membatin lirih. 'Jatuh cinta... ke orang cupu sepertinya?'

Di detik itu, semuanya pun terasa begitu lambat... dan membahagiakan.

.

.

**Blam!**

Setelah sampai ke dalam kamar pribadinya, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menutup pintu dengan dorongan punggung. Ia hela nafas panjang-panjang dan kemudian terdiam di tempat. Tali tas jinjing yang semula tersampir di bahunya pun merosot turun, menjatuhi bagian atas koper yang gagangnya masih ia pegang erat.

Dan Sakura memejamkan mata.

Hari ini ia baru pulang dari kegiatan _outing _sekolah. Namun saat ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah, bukannya menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menyantap hidangan bersama di ruang makan, Sakura malah buru-buru menaiki anak tangga. Berlari ke lantai dua dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar.

Saat ini ia sedang ingin sendirian. Sebab dari belasan jam yang lalu otaknya penat karena terus diselubungi oleh bayangan Sasuke Uchiha.

Perlahan-lahan pipi Sakura merona. Dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian di siang lalu—sewaktu di bis. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mendengarkan lagu dengan _headset _yang sama.

Hal itu mungkin sepele, tapi efeknya besar bagi Sakura. Sasuke pasti tidak tau seberapa keras jantungnya berdegup ketika momen itu berlangsung. Apalagi saat ia melirik Sasuke di bangku sebelah, menangkap ekspresi orang cupu yang terlihat unik di matanya. Dimulai dari gerak bibirnya; kadang datar, kadang turun, kadang bergerak dan kadang kali mengeluarkan kalimat yang menyebalkan.

Seharian ini Sakura memang marah-marah ke Sasuke, namun gadis _aries _tersebut tidak kesal. Ia malah senang, menikmati tiap waktu yang bergulir ketika mereka berdua bertarung bacotan yang di ujungnya selalu ia menangi.

Terus terang saja, semua itu menyenangkan. Tapi sayangnya kejadian di bis tak berlangsung lama. Sesampainya rombongan di stasiun mereka harus berpindah tempat duduk dari bis ke kereta. Karena alat transportasi utama untuk kembali ke Tokyo ialah kereta. Bis hanya menjadi perantara dari kota Ame ke stasiun.

Sakura menghela nafas. Kelima jari di tangannya bergerak, mencengkram pakaiannya. Lalu ia menggeleng ragu.

Dari semua perasaan yang telah ia rasakan ke Sasuke, perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai sadar. Tampaknya ia telah sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Orang cupu yang sebelumnya ia masuk ke dalam _list_ laki-laki yang paling dibencinya.

Iya, kan?

"Ahh!" Ia berteriak frustasi. "Sasuke cupu! Kenapa aku bisa sukanya sama yang begituan sih!?"

Sakura berlari maju dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke permukaan kasur. Seketika dirinya memeluk guling dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih kotor, Sakura memilih untuk tidur. Tentunya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**TWELFTH. **Suka ke Siapa?

.

.

Setelah _outing_ murid-murid diberikan waktu libur selama beberapa hari. Itu mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat. Dan ketika memasuki hari Senin, tibalah momen di mana warga Konoha _Internasional High_ harus kembali masuk dan menjalankan rutinitasnya di sekolah seperti biasa.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya, suasana pagi di koridor telah ramai oleh gosip yang sedang hangat-hangatnya untuk dibicarakan. Hanya saja kali ini berita tersebut terkesan lebih heboh, apalagi dengan bukti keromantisan 'dua insan itu' saat kegiatan _outing_ kemarin.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Hinata, pria idaman sekolah dan seorang gadis kuper.

Kabar-kabarnya mereka baru dekat. Dan Naruto lah yang pedekate duluan.

Ada yang memuji-muji pasangan itu, dan ada juga yang mencela. Sebagian dari warga sekolah mengira kisah mereka se-_so sweet_ drama-drama romantis yang sering ditayangkan di televisi. Sedangkan sisanya kesal karena tidak terima Naruto yang tampan bisa didapatkan oleh gadis berkacamata tebal yang entahlah dari mana sisi menariknya. Biasalah, alasan klise.

Sebetulnya banyak anggota Naruto FC yang juga sedih dan nyaris menangis saat mendengar berita tersebut, termasuk Shion, ketua FC yang berada di bangku kelas XII. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendukung keduanya. Sebab kebahagiaan Naruto Uzumaki adalah kebahagiaan mereka. Itulah motto dari Naruto FC.

Toh, lagi pula Naruto dan Hinata belum pacaran. Baru gosip doang kalau si Naruto lagi mendekati Hinata. Seperti hari ini misalnya...

Naruto sengaja datang lebih awal. Kali ini pakaian pria jabrik itu tersetrika sampai mulus. Kancingnya pun terkait dari bawah sampai atas. Bahkan sisa-sisa kemeja_—_yang biasanya ia biarkan keluar_—_telah ia masukan ke dalam. Pria itu bukan lagi mencoba mengikuti gaya formal Sasuke dan Hinata dalam berpakaian. Ia hanya ingin rapi.

"Cie, mau ke mana nih~?"

Naruto hanya berdesis sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir kalau ada orang yang bersiul kepadanya. Ia tidak peduli pada pandangan yang lain, jadi ia tetap berdiri tegap di depan loker sepatu milik siswa-siswi kelas XI-A.

Parfum citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat banyak murid perempuan yang melirik, memperhatikan Naruto yang selalu dapat memikat mereka dengan sejuta karisma. Pria _tan_ itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sementara bahunya menyandar di salah satu sisi loker. Lama terdiam, Naruto mengisi waktu dengan menata ulang rambutnya yang menantang gravitasi.

"Tumbenan udah dateng..."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura. Ia menaruh sepatunya ke loker lalu menggantinya dengan alas kaki yang sekolah sediakan. Karena siswi _pink_ itu sekelas dengan Hinata, wajar kalau letak loker mereka berdekatan. Kemudian iris _emerald_ Sakura mengernyit melihat penampilan Naruto yang lumayan asing di pandangannya.

Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Rapi banget."

"Iyalah."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Aku mau menyambut kedatangan seorang malaikat."

"Kamu mau mati, ya?"

"Enak aja. Ini malaikat versi manusia, tau."

Alis Sakura naik. Namun karena dia lagi tidak _mood_ mengurusi kekepoannya, akhirnya dia melambaikan tangan dan melintas di sebelah Naruto dengan tenang. "Yaudah. _Good luck_ dan _bye_, ya."

Naruto menjawab seraya mengangguk singkat.

Beberapa menit usai Sakura menghilang dari pandangan, terdengarlah obrolan kecil dari arah depan. Dari nadanya yang lembut dan kekhasan tutur katanya, Naruto menoleh cepat. Ia hafal di luar kepala siapa pemilik suara tadi. Hinata Uchiha pastinya. Gadis berkepang dua itu sedang berbicara sama kakaknya yang hanya menanggapinya dengan kata-kata irit.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk debu dari baju dan berdehem.

"Hai."

Hinata mengadah_—_menatap lurus. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Di balik kacamata besarnya Hinata mengerjap pelan. Ia kaget. Bibirnya terkatup dan kulit pipinya memanas. Mungkin dia malu, Naruto bisa membaca dengan mudah gerak-gerik siswi manis yang satu itu.

"A-Aa... h-ha—"

Naruto menahan nafas. Caranya tergagap, caranya memeluk buku, caranya bercicit benar-benar imut. Mirip malaikat kecil~

"Hai."

Senyuman Naruto sontak melonggar ketika didapatinya Sasuke yang meneruskan jawaban sang adik. Jelas dengan irama berat yang penuh penekanan. Semacam nada permusuhan.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya. Ekspresinya datar. "Aku cuma membantu Hinata untuk menjawab."

"Kalo gitu makasih deh, '_Niisan'_..." Naruto balas memberikan penekanan, lalu ia dia fokus ke Hinata. Ia memasang wajah cerianya lagi. "Bareng yuk ke kelas?"

"Ngga usah. Dia akan menemaniku ke ruang administrasi. Kami mau bayar uang sekolah." Sasuke menambahkan. Ragu-ragu Hinata mengangguk. "Lagian ngapain barengan? Kalian ngga sekelas."

"I-Iya... _g-gomen ne_, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto memasang wajah lempeng.

Ganggu orang pedekate saja. Seandainya Sakura tidak pergi cepat, pasti dia akan memblokade Sasuke agar tidak mengganggunya dengan Hinata. Hh, tapi kalau terlanjur begini mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto belum mau menyerah.

"Yaudah, aku ikut, yaa."

"Siapa yang ngizinin kau ikut?"

Toh, saingannya untuk merebut hati Hinata paling cuma kakaknya yang kelewat sensi.

Naruto memeluk tangan Sasuke. "Hee? kok gitu sih, Sasuke-_nii_? kita kan teman sekelas~!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Sasuke-_nii', d_asar menjijikkan." Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan kasar. "Dan juga lepasin tanganku."

Hinata hanya bingung di tempatnya.

Tampaknya Naruto sedang berusaha berkawan dulu dengan Sasuke. Manja-manja sama dia juga tak apa deh. Asal nantinya dapat restu.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, kelas XI-B sedang melangsungkan pembelajaran. Sasuke duduk diam di deretan bangku terbelakang. Dia tidak sedang menyimak penjelasan yang saat ini Kakashi-_sensei_ terangkan di depan, dia hanya melamun. Melamunkan sebuah pemikiran yang lumayan mengganggunya.

Bukan tentang Sakura Haruno, tapi Naruto Uzumaki—seorang siswa eksentrik yang sekelas dengannya di ruangan ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata juga terlibat di pikirannya. Singkatnya Naruto dan Hinata.

Sambil menghela nafas Sasuke menaruh pena yang dia pegang ke atas buku. Ia pun bertopang dagu dan kemudian menghadapkan kedua pendar _onyx_-nya ke punggung Naruto yang sedang membungkuk. Pria _tan_ itu duduk di bangku tengah, dan dia tertidur dengan lelap. Sasuke terdiam. Ia meneliti.

Kalau amati dari penglihatan Sasuke, Naruto bukan termasuk tipe-tipe pria berbahaya ataupun brengsek. Malah terkesan polos dan _childish_. Namun tetap saja ia kurang suka apabila adiknya bersama laki-laki seperti Naruto. Terlebih lagi dulu Hinata pernah dibuat nangis oleh pria pirang itu.

Tapi mengingat Hinata yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, sedikit jahat kalau ia mencegah Naruto mendekati Hinata. Dia nyaman dengannya. Itu bisa dilihat dari raut wajah si Uchiha bungsu yang begitu cerah saat berada di samping Naruto.

Mungkin sudah saatnya membiarkan Hinata berpacaran.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, ia coba buyarkan pikirannya agar bisa kembali fokus ke _whiteboard, d_i mana banyak catatan materi yang harus disalin ke buku tulis.

"Hoaaaamm...!" Tiba-tiba suara menguap itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke_—_bahkan Kakashi-sensei dan warga kelas_—_memperhatikannya. Naruto yang masih tertidur berubah posisi. Dan karena pria itu memiringkan wajah, pipinya diletakkan di permukaan meja, dari jarak bangku yang tidak terlalu jauh Sasuke dapat melihat iler bening yang membasahi mulut Naruto.

Sasuke berdesis, sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa.

Tidak ia sangka Hinata menyukai orang jorok.

**Kriiiiing!**

Bel tanda istirahat berdering. Sontak saja raut wajah malas-malasan berubah menjadi ceria. Bahkan yang awalnya mengantuk pun langsung segera menegakkan posisi duduk mereka masing-masing sambil meregangkan badan. Hal tersebut sangat berlaku buat Naruto Uzumaki.

Setelah guru bermasker itu pamit, tanpa memedulikan catatan mereka yang belum lengkap, siswa-siswi langsung berhambur keluar, melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sasuke pun sama. Ia menutup buku. Setelahnya ia bangkit. Berbeda dari yang lain, ia tidak berminat ke kantin. Siswa berkacamata tebal itu mau ke toilet. Tapi saat ia baru membuka pintu kelas, pandangan matanya disambut oleh siswi bersurai _pink_ sedada yang kali ini hanya seorang diri—tidak ditemani Ino, Tenten atau siapa pun di balik punggungnya.

Itu Sakura. Sakura yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mata mereka bersibobrok. Sasuke tak bergerak. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan apa alasan gadis itu ke kelas XI-B.

"Naruto lagi ngga ada." Katanya sambil melangkah melewatinya. Tapi belum sampai tiga langkah, tangan Sakura menangkap kemejanya.

"Aku nyari kamu. Bukan Naruto..."

Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek di bandingkan dirinya. Dan dari sela wajah mereka, Sasuke dapat melihat sepercik kegugupan dari wajah cantik itu. Tapi tentu saja raut kejutekannya masih mendominasi.

Dia terlihat seperti _tsundere_.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Temenin aku."

Sasuke menolak seraya menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku ada tugas. Sana cari orang lain."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut dan alisnya menukik turun. "Ino sama yang lain pada sibuk."

"Aku juga sibuk."

Ia kembali menarik kemeja Sasuke. "Pokoknya temenin aku ke kantin!"

Sasuke memutar matanya. Ia kira setelah _outing_ sifat Sakura juga berubah, ternyata tetap persis seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

"..."

Kedua manik mata Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. Mangkuk _udon_ berukuran sedang dan juga _sushi_ menghiasi permukaan meja kantin yang saat ini mereka tempati. Secara tak langsung kedua makanan enak itu diabaikan Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti maksud kelakuan Sakura.

Kalau dulu sih Sakura cuma mengajaknya ke sini untuk mempermalukannya doang. Seperti menyuruhnya membelikan makanan atau mungkin menghina-hinanya dengan bangga di depan umum. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Bahkan jajanan yang tersaji adalah hasil traktiran gadis itu.

"Ayo dimakan." Sakura memulai.

"Kau lah yang makan."

"Aku? Aku ngga makan. Dua makanan ini buat kamu kok."

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Menyentuh sumpit pun tidak.

"Buat apa mengajakku ke sini?"

Sakura tersenyum tiga jari. "Aku cuma mau ke kantin. Emangnya itu salah ya?"

"Salah." Sasuke menjawab cepat, ia tidak mau kalah. "Aku ngga lapar. Kalau kau minta ditemenin, harusnya kau yang makan."

"Udahlah jangan alesan. Mana mungkin kamu ngga lapar."

Sasuke membuang muka. Karena malas berdebat, ia mulai memakan _udon_-nya. "Ck, ngerepotin aja bisanya."

Kalimat Sasuke membuat urat di dahi Sakura berkedut kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke yang dia sukai adalah Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Jadi tak apa. Sakura tersenyum lebar di dalam hati. Toh, ia tetap nyaman. Dia suka sama pria itu sih.

Merasa tak ada alasan lagi untuk menutup-nutupi perasaannya, Sakura bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Sesekali ia bersenandung senang.

"Diamlah. Ini bukan rumahmu." Mata Sasuke menatapnya, sedangkan Sakura memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura benar-benar menyerupai sang ratu yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Menunjukkan rasa suka dan rasa kesal secara frontal.

Ya, memang. Bagi Sakura pribadi, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini; mengalami emosi cinta yang berdasarkan dari sifat. Entahlah saat ini Sasuke menyukainya juga atau tidak. Ia tak peduli. Yang penting ia bisa menikmati kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke Uchiha, seorang siswa berkacamata yang rambut _raven_-nya selalu mencuat di bagian belakang.

"Sasuke, ini..."

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat _sushi_ pesanannya dengan sumpit. Melihatnya, Sasuke memasang ekspresi _stoic_.

"Buat siapa?"

"Buat orang cupu yang ada di depanku."

Sasuke memandang mata _emerald_ Sakura. Sekitar lima detikan. Lalu ia kembali menyantap _udon_-nya sendiri, mengabaikan _sushi_ yang gadis itu sodorkan secara sengaja. Sakura pun berdecak. Tidak mau menyerah sekaligus menanggung malu, segeralah ia tempelkan _sushi_ tersebut ke bibir Sasuke.

"Cepet makaan! Udah bagus aku suapin!"

Sasuke menolak. Ia memalingkan wajah. Tapi _sushi_ Sakura tetap mengikutinya. Dan karena Sakura tak berhenti memberikannya paksaan, Sasuke memakan _sushi_ tunanya dengan wajah kesal. Meski wajahnya tetap datar ada sudut siku-siku yang tertempel jelas di keningnya.

"Nah, gitu dong..." Sakura tertawa. Senyumannya yang lebar terpatri di bibirnya yang tipis. "Sekarang lagi, ya."

Sakura memberikannya sepotong _sushi_ lagi. Sasuke sempat tak merespons. Tapi saat _sushi_ itu diletakkan di depannya, sekarang ia memakannya tanpa basa-basi. Sakura sampai heran sendiri karenanya. Ada sebuah perasaan senang.

"Wah, tumbenan mau aku suapin—eh?" Saat Sakura mau menarik sumpit dari mulut Sasuke, ia tidak mengizinkannya. Tampaknya pria itu menggigit ujung sumpit. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menarik sumpit tersebut dan kemudian melepaskannya ke lantai.

Sakura mendelik. Jari telunjuknya mengacung ke depan wajah pria _raven_ itu. "Oh, jadi kau sengaja membuangnya ke lantai supaya aku ngga nyuapin kamu lagi, ya!"

Sasuke memilih untuk memakan _udon_-nya kembali. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Hih, nyebelin! Sasuke nyebelin!"

"Ehm."

Seseorang dari kejauhan berdehem.

"Ehm, ehm, ehm, ehmm..."

Sakura menoleh ke arah kiri—asal suara. Lagi-lagi dilihatnya Ino, Tenten, Kiba dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang menggodanya. Tidak tau kenapa selalu ada mereka kalau dirinya sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke. Padahal Sakura sengaja duduk di wilayah kantin yang cukup jauh dari tempat rombongannya biasa berkumpul.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih!?" Sakura marah. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi pipinya sedikit memerah. Apalagi baru kemarin ia menceritakan perasaannya mengenai Sasuke ke Ino—hanya Ino. Tapi kelihatannya gadis pirang berkuncir satu itu sudah menyebarkannya ke semua orang. Tau sendirilah seberapa ember mulut seorang Ino Yamanaka.

"Ada yang ngga mau kalah nih sama Naruto..." Godanya. "Dulu bilangnya ngga suka, tapi sekarang malah—"

"Ki-Kiba, kamu diem aja deh!" Sakura berdesis pelan. Sebenarnya ia lebih malu kalau Sasuke mendengar kalimatnya. Sepertinya sepulang sekolah ia harus memberikan pelajaran tata krama ke pria pencinta anjing itu.

Bukannya berhenti, Kiba dan yang lainnya malah kian bersorak. Dan karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan teman-temannya, Sakura memilih membuang muka. Ia berdiri.

"Tau, ah. Aku mau pergi aja." Katanya, sengaja dibesar-besarkan agar Sasuke tidak salah paham—takutnya Sasuke mengira dirinya suka; walau itu memang benar. Tapi sebelum pergi sungguhan, ia mencoba berbisik sebentar kepadanya.

"Sasuke, aku mau bicara pas pulang sekolah. Aku nunggu di lab Biologi, ya." Ucapnya cepat. "Awas kalau ngga dateng."

Sesudah ancaman itu Sakura melenggang pergi. Ia tinggalkan Sasuke sendirian di meja dengan beberapa makanan yang masih setengah utuh.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Berjam-jam setelahnya, di pukul 15.00 tepat sekolah dibubarkan. Itu tandanya semua murid diharuskan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Di bangkunya Sasuke menghela nafas dan melirik jam. Tentu saja ia masih mengingat janjinya dengan Sakura, yaitu ketemuan di ruang lab Biologi.

Sasuke tidak tau apa maksud orang itu memintanya ke sana. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang suka tidak jelas. Paling ujung-ujungnya di lab dia cuma dimarah-marahi sambil dikritik sampai sore. Tapi itu biasanya terjadi kalau mereka ada masalah. Kan sekarang hubungan mereka damai-damai saja.

Malas berpikir, Sasuke mendengus. Ia hempaskan buku-buku pelajarannya ke tas.

"Uchiha-_san_?"

Pria berambut biru dongker itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana ada kepala Shion yang menyembul dari sela pintu.

"Lagi apa?" Berhubung siswa-siswi kelas XI-B di ruangan ini banyak yang telah keluar, Shion memberanikan dirinya untuk berbaur masuk dan menghampirinya. "Udah seminggu ngga bertemu denganmu." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kamu terlihat semakin tinggi..."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemarin kan mereka memang _outing_ ke tempat yang berlainan. Kelas XI ke kota Ame dan kelas XII ke kota Iwa. Jadi wajar kalau Shion mengatakan itu.

"Kelas hampir sepi loh. Ayo pulang bareng-bareng..."

"Kau duluan aja. Aku harus ke lab."

"Lab? Untuk apa?"

"Ketemu... orang."

"Siapa?"

"Sakura."

Shion refleks membuat mulutnya menjadi huruf 'O'. "Aku baru tau kalo kamu sama Haruno itu akrab. Soalnya pas terakhir kali lihat interaksi kalian, jaman Sakura marah-marah terus kepadamu, kupikir kalian saling benci..." Lalu gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu mengingat-ingat. "Terus pas jam istirahat siang aku sempat nemu kalian lagi berduaan di kantin..." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah pacaran, ya? Ayo ngaku..."

Sasuke menguap. "Ngga usah dibahas."

"Aa, Uchiha-_san_ jahat..." Ia cemberut, tapi dengan mudahnya ia memutar topik. "Oh, iya, apa kabar Naruto-_kun_? Dia kemarin _outing_-nya sekelompok denganmu, kan? Kamu sempat foto-foto sama dia, ngga? Kayak foto pas dia tidur, atau lagi jalan-jalan gitu. Kalau ada aku minta, ya!"

Shion ber-_fangirling_-an. Sepertinya itulah niat awal Shion Miiko mendatanginya ke sini.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar adikmu? Dia kan siswi yang lagi dideketin Naruto-_kun!_ Uchiha Hinata hebat, ya! Aku ngiri banget sama dia~! Pasti seru kalau dideketin sama Naruto-_kun_! Kyaaa!"

Dia kembali OOC dan Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Perempuan memang selalu aneh kalau lagi membicarakan orang yang ditaksirnya...

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

**Tep.**

Kaki Sasuke menapak di koridor lantai tiga. Pria berkacamata itu melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai dia berdiri di depan pintu besar. Dari papannya tertulis 'Lab Biologi'. Perlahan tangannya meraih kenop yang terpasang di sana, tapi ia tidak langsung membukanya. Ia terdiam sesaat.

Ia luruskan wajah dan melihat kaca tembus pandang yang ada di badan pintu. Sasuke memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku depan kelas. Dia memilih tempat yang dekat dinding, sehingga punggungnya bisa ia sandarkan ke sana.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan manik hijaunya terasa kosong. Dia pasti melamun.

**Cklek.**

Sakura menoleh.

"Ah, rupanya kamu udah dateng..."

Sasuke menatapnya. Sorotan mata mereka bertemu lama. Sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali menghadap ke depan—sedikit menunduk. Tangannya sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang masih berantakan di atas permukaan meja.

"Kok ngga ngetuk sih? Bikin kaget aja."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia malah berjalan maju, memilih sebuah bangku yang agak jauh dari meja yang Sakura gunakan. Namun suara gadis itu terlebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh? Di sini kan banyak kursi kosong..."

Nada menyebalkan ala Sakura Haruno keluar. Sasuke memberikannya tatapan datar dan kemudian mematuhinya. Ia letakan tas selempang hitamnya ke meja yang berada tepat di sebelah Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak duduk. Ia malah menempelkan pinggangnya ke meja lalu matanya terus mengamati Sakura.

"Perlu apa manggil ke sini?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Harus ya ngomong _to the point_ gitu?"

Sasuke berdecak. _Fix_, semenjak siang tadi ada yang berbeda dari Sakura. Tapi Sasuke kurang tau di bagian mananya. Barangkali dia menjadi... lebih aneh, menyebalkan dan sering menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal yang tak berguna, kali ya? Walau dulu sebenarnya juga begitu; seperti menemaninya _shopping_ dan lain-lain. Hanya saja hari ini segala kemauannya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih tidak penting.

"Kalau ngga ada urusan, aku pulang."

"Enak aja." Sakura menangkap tangan Sasuke. Mengaitkan jemarinya dengan sengaja. "Siapa yang ngizinin kamu pergi?"

"Lalu sekarang kau butuh apa?"

Sakura—yang sudah menghadap Sasuke—segera mengadah. Wajah cantiknya menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dari bawah. Pegangan Sakura mengerat.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sampai giginya terlihat.

"Kenapa kamu nyebelin banget?"

Angin sore berhembus, dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kelas karena jendela di sebelah Sakura terbuka lebar. Helaian merah mudanya yang bergoyang pelan.

Sasuke sedikit menunduk—memberikan tatapan balasan. Ia membiarkan jemari lentik Sakura menyentuh tangannya. "Itu pertanyaan?"

"Iya. Cepet jawab."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan pendar _emerald_ yang sangat indah di kedua matanya. Sebab pandangan Sakura di detik ini terasa lain. Dia terkesan lebih lembut, mencerminkan sebuah perasaan hangat yang tidak bisa didefinisikan olehnya pribadi.

"Mana jawabanmu?"

"Ngga ada jawaban."

Sakura bergumam. Ia berpikir.

"Yaudah... ganti pertanyaan. Coba kasih tau tipe cewek kesukaanmu."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sakura yang menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

"Sasuke lama nih..."

"Ngga ada."

"Ahh, jawabannya itu terus..."

"Kau mau aku jawab apa?"

"Aku juga bingung." Sakura meremas tangan Sasuke. "Jujur aja itu basa-basi. Aku cuma mau ngobrol lebih banyak denganmu. Tapi sayangnya aku ngga tau mau ngomong apa."

**Srek.**

Sakura bergerak. Kali ini berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Membuat keduanya menjadi berhadapan. Jarak di antara wajah mereka hanya terpaut satu jengkal. Dan tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang berniat memundurkan kepala mereka agar menciptakan sekat yang lebih leluasa.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung aja..." Sakura menatap Sasuke. Lurus dan tegas. "Menurutmu... aku ini bagaimana?"

Sasuke nyaris tak bisa bernafas saat Sakura memberikan pertanyaan barusan kepadanya. Kalau saja kacamatanya diepas, mungkin gadis _pink_ itu akan melihat matanya yang sedikit terbelalak. Ia sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa begitu.

Dan setelah beberapa saat terlewat, Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku ini cantik? Baik? Nyebelin? Atau apa?" Sakura mendesak. Tangannya menggenggam keras tangan Sasuke yang masih dipegangnya. "Apa bagimu ini aku menarik?"

"Kh..." Baru sekarang Sasuke ingin mundur selangkah tapi tangan Sakura duluan menahan kemejanya di bagian dada. "Kau ini apa-apaan?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Ngga boleh, ya?" Wajah polosnya mendekat. "Terus... apa sebelumnya kamu pernah ditembak cewek?"

Sakura menarik seragam Sasuke, kali ini lebih keras. Semua itu ia lakukan agar bisa meminimalisasi jarak di antara mereka. Dan ketika tubuh bagian depan mereka sedikit bersinggungan, Sakura menunduk. Dia terdiam. Lama. Sangat lama. Jantungnya menggila.

Semua perasaan ini terlalu menggebu-gebu.

Kemudian Sakura pun mengadah. Matanya yang menyipit menatap lurus ke kacamata bulat Sasuke.

"_Anata ga... suki_."

Pupil Sasuke melebar.

"_Suki_..."

Suara Sakura memelan. Ia berbisik lirih. Wajahnya merona drastis.

"_Daisuki_."

Suka.

Aku suka kamu.

Alunan angin kembali mereka rasakan. Anak rambut keduanya terayun pelan, bahkan ada helaian _pink_ milik Sakura yang menutupi kulit wajahnya. Waktu seolah berhenti meski nyatanya momen ini masih terus berjalan seperti biasa.

Mencekam. Berdebar-debar. Pikiran kacau. Lupa cara menarik nafas. Ingin menjadi tuli mendadak. Itulah yang saat ini dideskripsikan oleh gejolak batin yang dialami Sakura. Ia ingin langsung berlari pergi dan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah mewarnai masing-masing pipinya. Tapi sayang ia terlalu penasaran untuk menunggu kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke.

Karena... itulah jawabannya. Jawaban dari perasaannya.

"H-Hei, a-aku ngga bisa menunggu lama-lama, tau." Gadis itu menelan ludah. Jemari dan tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Dia menelan ludah, mencoba menelan segala kegugupannya. "A-Ayo j-jawab..."

Sampai suatu ketika Sasuke membuka bibirnya.

"Kau..."

Ia berdesis, persis seperti orang kebingungan.

"Kau aneh."

Mendapati jawaban itu, hati Sakura seolah terpukul. Ia buru-buru menunduk. Takut kehadiran air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya disadari oleh Sasuke. Tapi Sakura mencoba kuat. Ia berusaha tertawa walau dengan paksaan.

"Ahaha... a-aku aneh, ya?" Ia bertanya—lebih ke diri sendiri. "Ta-Tapi iya sih... s-suaraku sampai bergetar..."

Jadi...

Cuma itu?

Tanggapan Sasuke mengenai perasaannya... cuma sebatas itu?

Kenapa?

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tahan segala tangisan yang nyaris pecah secara bulat-bulat. Ia mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi aku awalnya juga ngga ngerti..." Ia tiba-tiba mengadah. Masa bodo dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir turun, hidung memerah, serta bibirnya yang kesulitan menjaga lekungan naiknya. "Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku bisa suka sama cowok cupu... b-berkacamata tebal... rambut ngga jelas bentuknya apa... dan juga... salah satu cowok yang sama sekali ngga eksis di mana-mana..."

Air matanya menetes. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan berkali-kali.

"Karena itu... aku hebat, kan?" Ia memejamkan mata. Bahunya berguncang pelan. "Ta-Tapi kalau kamu cuma nganggep perasaanku itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh... n-ngga apa kok. Aku setuju..."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan lagi. Hatinya tidak sanggup.

"Pendapat kita sama... semua i-ini aneh..."

Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Ia berupaya tegar. "Jadi... makasih. Makasih atas jawabannya."

Sasuke benar-benar membisu. Tak ada sepatah pun kata yang ia keluarkan.

Sakura berpaling. Ia rapikan tasnya sebelum disampirkannya ke bahu. Ia mau pulang. Ia mau menangis sepuasnya di dalam kamar pribadinya. Setelah siap, Sakura pun berniat pergi.

**Set.**

Tapi sayangnya ada sesuatu yang menghambat ketika ia akan melewati Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven_ itu menarik lengannya, memeluk pinggangnya dan kemudian membuat dirinya sedikit berputar.

Dan Sakura baru sadar bahwa bibirnya menabrak sesuatu. Matanya terbuka. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut.

Seperti... bibir Sasuke.

**Bukh.**

Tasnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Pria berkulit putih itu menciumnya. Sesuatu yang dalam, tidak sekedar menempel. Bahkan salah satu tangan Sasuke juga menekan tengkuknya.

"Hmh..."

Merasakan kehadiran lidah Sasuke, Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Syarafnya kaku. Ia sama sekali tak bisa merespons sentuhan Sasuke yang begitu sensual. Ia hanya mendengar suara dentuman keras yang berangsur-angsur keluar dari dadanya. Bahkan suara jarum jam, decapan, maupun kain seragam yang bergesekkan pun tidak lagi terdeteksi oleh daun telinga Sakura.

"Emh..."

"Anh..."

Mereka terus berciuman. Sasuke melumatnya, memagutnya. Mendesak kepalanya agar tidak menghindar dari tekanan bibir, gigi serta lidahnya.

"Sa-Sasu..."

Namun ada yang aneh. Sakura merasa ada sebuah kekasaran yang Sasuke ciptakan di sentuhannya. Bahkan Sakura sampai perlu mendorong dadanya dan menyampingkan wajah agar bisa terlepas dari ciuman Sasuke yang begitu intens.

"Nh..."

Sakura mengambil nafas dengan susah payah. Dan baru saja ia ingin berbicara di depan wajah Sasuke, bibirnya kembali ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Ia sampai terkejut. Bahunya naik. Lidah lunak Sasuke yang menyusup masuk dan mengait lidahnya semakin membuat Sakura tersentak hebat.

"Mffh..."

Sakura tidak bisa bernafas karena belum memasok udara ke paru-parunya. Karena itu ia segera memundurkan kepalanya agar kulit bibir mereka kembali terlepas.

"Tu-Tunggu..." Gadis itu terengah. Pipinya luar biasa memerah. "Da-Dari mana kau bisa mencium orang sampai sebegitunya?"

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Namun ekspresi Sakura sama sekali tak terlepas dari iris obsidiannya. Ia dekatkan lagi wajahnya. Sakura nyaris memekik saat ia kira bibirnya kembali diincar. Namun nyatanya hal yang dituju Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Kali ini leher.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura sedikit menjerit. Lidah Sasuke membasahi kulit lehernya yang jenjang. Di saat-saat awal ia memang mendesah. Itu refleks; tanpa disadarinya. Namun setelah itu Sakura panik. Sasuke pun semakin bergerak tak terkendali.

"Sasu!" Sakura mulai memberontak. Gigitan kecil yang terus diterima kulitnya membuat ia memekik. "Sasuke!"

Tubuh Sakura yang semakin mundur menjadi limbung. Tak terasa dirinya terjatuh, menciptakan suara debaman yang terdengar kencang. Punggung Sakura menempel erat di lantai sedangkan Sasuke masih membenamkan wajah ke pundaknya.

Batin Sakura membuncah.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Dan yang paling membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lagi; ialah ketika tangan Sasuke hadir menyentuh dadanya.

Aura hangat yang semula dikeluarkan oleh pria itu berubah.

Menjadi suatu yang dingin...

Yang asing.

**PLAK!**

"Jangan sembarangan!"

Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Matanya yang masih basah menajam, mencerminkan sebuah perasaan marah yang tak mudah untuk diartikan.

"A-Aku suka sama kamu... aku akui itu! Ta-Tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa ngelakuin hal yang kayak tadi!"

Usai berteriak Sakura berdiri. Tanpa kata-kata lagi ia segera berlari keluar ruangan—tak lupa setelah menyambar tasnya yang sempat tergeletak begitu saja dia atas lantai.

Mengingat peristiwa ini, mungkin sedikit mirip dengan momen saat mereka pertama kali berciuman. Tapi bedanya yang sekarang duluan pergi meninggalkan ruangan adalah Sakura.

Sambil terus mengayunkan kakinya agar dapat berlari kencang, Sakura menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Emosi gadis itu sedang tidak stabil. Entahlah perasaan apa yang saat ini lebih dominan di dalam dirinya.

Senang karena Sasuke menciumnya... atau mungkin marah? Kesal? Atau takut karena Sasuke yang begitu melewati batasan?

Tak ada yang tau.

Sedangkan di ruangan lab, Sasuke masih terdiam. Pria itu memejamkan mata lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Dihelanya nafas panjang-panjang sambil membuka mata, membiarkan iris hitamnya mengamati plafon dengan tatapan kosong.

Pipinya kirinya memerah. Rasa perih yang ia rasakan seperti menusuk-nusuk alas kulitnya dengan jarum yang tak kasat mata. Tamparan Sakura memang menyakitkan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesal, karena itulah yang telah menyadarkan Sasuke atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan kepadanya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, tangannya mengacak-acak surai birunya yang tak beraturan.

Kenapa ia bisa bertindak di luar kendali?

Kenapa dia kelepasan menjadi... Sasuke Uchiha yang dulunya selalu mempermainkan perempuan?

**Prakh!**

Kacamata tebal itu Sasuke lempar ke lantai. Ada bagian sampingnya yang retak, tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Merasa pusing, Sasuke berdesis kesal. Pikirannya saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh kalimat yang Sakura lontarkan.

Ternyata... Sakura menyukainya.

Dilihat dari ekspresi, nada bicara, gerak-gerik, semuanya... semua itu mencerminkan kejujuran.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura bisa menyukai dirinya yang 'cupu'—tapi giliran ia memakai kepribadian aslinya, Sakura malah menolaknya secara telak?

Aneh. Ini aneh.

Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Jadi Sakura lebih menyukai dirinya yang cupu dibandingkan dirinya yang asli?

Begitu, ya?

"Cih, brengsek..."

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada seorang Sabaku yang memperhatikannya dari sela pintu. Pria itu menyeringai.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Masih di kawasan gedung belajar yang sepi, Sakura terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga. Suara langkah kaki yang tak kunjung berhenti itu terus mewarnai kawasan di sekitarnya. Sampai suatu ketika sol sepatunya berhenti saat menginjak daerah lantai satu, dirinya terengah.

Ia duduk di anak tangga terakhir agar dapat mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya yang lelah. Kepalanya tertunduk pasrah, sedangkan rambut merah mudanya menggantung bebas menyentuh lutut.

"Astaga..." Lirihnya. "Yang tadi tuh... apa?"

Dadanya masih terus berdetak tak karuan. Ingatannya berputar ke kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Di mana Sasuke menyentuhnya dari bibir ke leher... sampai akhirnya tangannya mulai menyentuhnya ke sebuah bagian yang membuatnya langsung menggeleng histeris.

Sakura berdesis. Kedua matanya ia katupkan agar pandangannya menghitam. Siapa tau dengan itu ia bisa menyingkirkan bayangan-bayangan tersebut dari otaknya.

Perlahan Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia ketakutan. Seandainya dirinya terus terdiam menerima segala perlakuan Sasuke, mungkin saat ini mereka berdua sedang melakukan sesuatu yang 'berbahaya'.

Sakura bergidik dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

Ia merutuki dirinya secara pribadi.

Jujur saja dia suka ciuman Sasuke. Dia suka apabila pria itu menyentuhnya secara mendalam. Tidak yang tadi. Ia tidak suka cara Sasuke yang kasar dan seolah-olah menuntut supaya nafsunya dipenuhi.

Namun seingatnya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Sekalipun menyebalkan, Sasuke tipikal pria yang lembut. Ia tidak pernah kasar ataupun memaksa.

Benar-benar lain dari sosok 'Sasuke' yang sebelumnya ia dapati...

Yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut saat namanya dipanggil oleh seorang laki-laki. Ia mengadah dan menemukan Gaara yang ternyata berdiri di belakangnya. Kelihatannya pria berambut merah itu baru saja turun. "Ngapain di tangga?"

Sakura berdiri seraya mengaliri kerongkongannya dengan saliva. "A-Aku jatuh, ahaha..." Ia menepuki lututnya yang tidak sakit. Pura-pura.

"Oh, pantes kayak orang abis nangis..." Gaara mendengus pelan. "Kukira kau barusan berantem sama Sasuke di lab."

Sepasang iris hijau Sakura terbelalak. Bagaimana Gaara bisa tau? Apa jangan-jangan dia melihat segala perbuatan yang mereka berdua lakukan di dalam sana?

Menyadari wajah Sakura yang memucat, Gaara terkekeh pelan. "Ngga usah heran, kan aku remed Fisika di ruangan sebelah. Dan kebetulan pas mau pulang, aku malah ngeliat ada cewek yang keluar lab Biologi sambil lari..."

Ia mengarang bebas. Padahal dari awal pria itu terus membututi Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan di sana. Dan tak disangka-sangka olehnya, ia malah mendapatkan hasil yang menarik.

Oleh karena itu sepertinya akan lebih seru kalau masalah ini makin dibesar-besarkan.

Gaara tersenyum licik.

Sebab inilah saat yang tepat untuk balas dendam ke Sasuke. Tentu melalui Sakura. Gadis yang memiliki ikatan terkuat dengan Sasuke di sekolah ini—dari sudut pandang Gaara dan segala tes yang sebelumnya ia berikan.

"Gaara..."

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan ceritain ini ke Ino atau ke siapa pun, ya. Pokoknya aku ngga mau pertemuanku sama Sasuke di lab sampai kesebar." Bisiknya.

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk. Sekarang ia akan memulai aksinya. "Oh, ya, Sakura. Aku mau nyaranin sesuatu."

"Apa?" Gadis itu memberikan tatapan lesu.

"Aku saranin jangan terlalu deket sama Sasuke."

Kefokusan Sakura terkumpul. Ia mengerjap. "Ke-Kenapa?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Aku teman SMP-nya. Kami pernah sekelas jadi aku lumayan tau banyak tentang Sasuke Uchiha." Pandangan Gaara menjadi gelap. Soalnya apa yang saat ini ia katakan adalah kisah nyatanya. Sebuah kenangan yang membuatnya menyimpan dendam ke si Uchiha sulung.

Tapi Gaara belum mau membukanya sekarang. Rahasia itu buat nanti.

"Setauku... dia muka dua."

Ia mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Jangan tertipu sama penampilan luarnya. Di luar emang ia terlihat baik. Kayak sok pake kacamata, seragam yang rapi, jadi kutu buku setiap saat..." Gaara berdecak. "Tapi aslinya dia orang yang busuk. Dia cuma mau memakai tubuhmu."

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar, alisnya tertekuk. "Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara berdesis. wajahnya berpaling, menunjukkan raut jijik.

"Buktinya kemaren di kamar _outing_, dia bilang kalo kau adalah wanita murahan yang terus-terusan ngedeketin dia. Jadi Sasuke mikirnya dia bisa menyentuhmu kapan aja. Soalnya kau selalu ngasih dia kesempatan tiap detik."

Sakura membisu. Ia tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Lalu setelah dia menyelamatkanmu di pantai... kau pikir pas dia membawamu sendirian ke kamar dia ngga melakukan yang aneh-aneh, hm?" Gaara tertawa menghina. "Dia berfantasi. Fantasi yang melecehkanmu, Sakura. Dan aku jamin kau ngga bakalan mau mendengar versi lengkapnya."

"Demi... apa?"

Suara Sakura memelan. Ia sama sekali tak berkedip. Pikirannya kembali ke insiden di lab. Tepat ke bayangan di mana Sasuke menyentuhnya secara gencar.

"D-Dia beneran ngomong gitu?"

"Hm."

Bohong.

Jelas itu hanya karangannya semata.

Tapi di sisi Sakura, gadis itu tidak bisa menahan segala kekecewaannya. Ia _shock_ dan juga kesal.

Dan pola pikirnya tergerak memberikan hipotesis; itu merupakan... sifat asli Sasuke. Sifat busuk yang baru ia ketahui—sebagian besar dari aduan Gaara mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menggeram. Nafasnya memburu selagi ubun-ubunnya terasa panas. Segala rasa suka yang sempat membuatnya terbuai itu langsung memudar dan terus memudar. Habis sampai tak tersisa sampai sedikit pun.

"Sasuke... sialan..." Sakura berteriak. Afeksinya terpecah. "SASUKE SIALAN!"

Dan Gaara kembali tersenyum. Ia mencium bau kemenangan yang akan di mulai dari detik ini.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Gomen. Sepertinya scene romance fluffy SasuSaku akan berakhir sampai sini. Ada yang rindu scene SasuSaku dan NaruHina pas musuhan? (Aku pribadi rindu banget loh—soalnya ngga bisa bikin romance sih wkwk). Oke, salahkan semuanya ke Sabaku Gaara yang mengisi peran antagonis ala sinetron Indonesia :)) #pelukgaara. Gaara emang selalu awesome kalo dikasih sifat jahat.**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**stillewolfie, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Nauri Aconitumferox, Deauliaas, Akasuna Sakurai, Eunike Yuen, SayuriOrchidflen, S-S-L, Hikari Ciel, Hinamori Miko Koyuki, Guest, Syanata-Hime, kHaLerie Hikari, Vermthy, Ricchi, Ifaharra sasusaku, m-u-albab, aiyu-elfishypinocchiosuju, Karizta-chan, Natsumo Kagerou, Hitaiyo Mangetsu, summer dash, iya baka-san, Ramen Panas, Natani****aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, merynca-chan, hevy-lovato, Siput puput, spring field sakura, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, Guest, Benrina Shinju, salsalala, shawol21bangs, Namikaze-san, Yami Gloria, Soputan, chikionew, uchiha yardi, airawliet2327, kagima-aiko, Chikal, Chimunk, Lhylia Kiryu, TheBrownEyes'129, Kujyou Kazusa, Jacqline Emms, Ribby-chan, Zeroxi CR, cheinnfairy, eureka aklesius, YashiUchiHatake, tataruka0588, ichi, sasuke lovers, lawliet uzumakie, Kyoanggita, MXMXM, LotuS-Mein319.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**NaruHina-nya keren. **Arigatou. **Banyakin NaruHina. **Iya, bakalan ada porsinya kok. **Kapan NaruHina ngelakuin kayak SasuSaku. **Ahaha, menyusul. **NaruSaku sekelas, ya? Chap 2 dibilangnya mereka kelas XI-B. **Ngga. Itu salah. SakuHina XI-A dan SasuNaru XI-B. Makasih ralatannya. Udah kuedit. **Gaara-nya jahat, ya? **Iya dong. **Gaara cocok sama Shion.** Iya, ya? **Biasanya SHL anti sama SSL, tapi zo beda. **Mungkin karena aku basisnya NHL, kali ya. Kan partneran tuh pairing-nya. **SasuSaku-nya greget. **Terima kasih. **Jadi tertarik sama fict SasuSaku dan SasuHina. **Baguslah. **Ada kalimat yang salah di chap 11. **Thanks, udah kuedit. **Pengen Sasuke cemburu. **Siap-siap. **Kok kamu bikin SasuSaku? **Karena tema cerita ini pantesnya ke SasuSaku. **Aku ngerasa chap 11 pendek. **Chap 12 1k lebih panjang kok. **Aku lebih minat baca A/N-nya. **Ahaha. **Kenapa Gaara benci Sasuke? **Nanti dibahas. **SasuSaku-nya makin romantis aja. **Sip. **Aku kepengen ada scene NaruHina kissu. **Astaga lupa. Aku baru sadar mereka belum kissu. Ditunggu, ya. **Apa yang mau dilakuin Gaara? **Hal-hal antagonis ala sinetron. Tau sendirilah. **Sasuke lawan Gaara, Naruto lawan siapa? **Lawan Sasuke wkwk. Tapi kayaknya Gaara juga jadi musuhnya Naruto deh. Yah, liat aja nanti.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Apa kau benar-benar mendengar kalimat... Sakura?"

"Jauhin Naruto."

"Buka penyamaran."

'_Niisan, aku suka sama Sasuke Uchiha! Dia kan teman seangkatanmu, coba deh kenalkan aku padanya! Please, please, pleasee...!'_

_"DIA PEMBUNUH!" _

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	13. Versus

**Previous Chap :**

"D-Dia beneran ngomong gitu?"

"Hm."

Bohong.

Jelas itu hanya karangannya semata.

Tapi di sisi Sakura, gadis itu tidak bisa menahan segala kekecewaannya. Ia _shock_ dan juga kesal.

Dan pola pikirnya tergerak memberikan hipotesis; itu merupakan... sifat asli Sasuke. Sifat busuk yang baru ia ketahui—sebagian besar dari aduan Gaara mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menggeram. Nafasnya memburu selagi ubun-ubunnya terasa panas. Segala rasa suka yang sempat membuatnya terbuai itu langsung memudar dan terus memudar. Habis sampai tak tersisa sampai sedikit pun.

"Sasuke... sialan..." Sakura berteriak. Afeksinya terpecah. "SASUKE SIALAN!"

Dan Gaara kembali tersenyum. Ia mencium bau kemenangan yang akan di mulai dari detik ini.

.

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada orang yang melecehkanmu dari belakang? Apakah merasa tertipu? Kesal? Marah? Atau benci?

Ya, mungkin opsi terakhir—atau bahkan semuanya—termasuk apa yang saat ini Sakura rasakan. Ke siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Seperti apa yang telah diceritakan oleh Gaara, Sakura jadi membenci pria itu sampai ke ulu hati.

'_Dia bilang kalau kau adalah wanita murahan yang terus-terusan ngedeketin dia.'_

Bukannya menjijikkan jika direndahkan oleh orang se-_freak_ Sasuke?

'_Sasuke mikirnya dia bisa menyentuhmu kapan aja. Soalnya kau selalu ngasih dia kesempatan tiap detik.'_

Bukannya hina kalau Sasuke menganggap dia, Sakura Haruno, terlalu mengharapkan sentuhannya?

'_Dia berfantasi. Fantasi yang melecehkanmu, Sakura.'_

Bukannya pikiran itu teramat sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya?

"Brengsek!"

Sakura yang saat itu berada di dalam kamar mengerang kesal. Sebuah bantal ia lemparkan ke permukaan lantai. Bayangan-bayangan mengenai kalimat Sabaku Gaara terus berkelebatan di benaknya.

Oke, mungkin tidak sepantasnya ia langsung mempercayai pria itu. Lagi pula Gaara kan belum memberikan bukti atau apapun yang bisa mempertegas omongannya. Tapi Sakura juga tak ingin menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut. Ia terlanjur muak.

Ia pejamkan mata dan menjambak surai merah mudanya yang berantakan.

"Harusnya aku ngedeketin Sasuke karena mainin dia... bukan karena suka..." Ringisan tadi membuat Sakura membuka mata. "Sakura _no baka_."

Dia jadi berpikir, apa mungkin Sasuke bersikap demikian karena sifat bodohnya yang ini? Kan Sasuke tidak tau apa-apa mengenai taruhannya dengan Naruto, sehingga dia jadi besar kepala saat dia mendekatinya tanpa alasan. Bisa jadi, kan?

Barangkali ia berpikir bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah siswi yang sudah dari awal jatuh cinta kepadanya. Toh, tanpa melakukan apa-apa gadis itu selalu datang duluan ke kelas untuk menemuinya.

"Ck..."

Kalau benar begitu... rasanya agak menggelikan.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia—yang saat ini terbaring di kasur—menghela nafas dan menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Kepalanya pusing.

Seandainya Ino, Tenten atau siapapun tau pendapat Sasuke mengenai dirinya, mau dikemanakan martabatnya sebagai ratu sekolah? Oh, atau jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah menyebarkannya ke banyak orang tanpa sepengtahuannya?

Perlahan tangannya bergerak, mengepalkan tangan di depan dadanya yang berdegup khawatir. Dalam hati ia kesal, tapi sebenarnya bagian terdalam dari rongga perasaannya sakit.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menyukai pria cupu itu karena sifatnya. Padahal baru saja pertama kalinya jatuh cinta dengan alasan yang murni. Tapi... kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

**Set.**

Sakura pun menarik selimut sampai sebatas kepala. Ia mau tidur.

Seandainya ia tau hal itu dari awal, mana sudi ia mendekati Sasuke? Jangankan mendekati; menyentuhnya pun tidak mau!

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**THIRTEENTH. **Versus

.

.

Seharian itu Sakura memasang raut kesal yang terpampang jelas. Saat guru menerangkan di depan pun ia cuma bertopang dagu. Pandangan matanya memicing sinis dan tak terfokus; permukaan bibir bawahnya ia gigiti berkali-kali. Tak jarang lidahnya mengeluarkan decakan serta desisan.

Semua disebabkan karena persoalan Sasuke yang terus meradang di pikirannya. Beberapa minggu terlewat bukan berarti ia bisa melupakan masalah tersebut. Padahal ia tak pernah lagi bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, mau itu di koridor ataupun kantin, tapi tak sedikit pun rasa kesalnya memudar.

Puluhan—ah, ralat, ratusan kali ia sudah menyesali dirinya yang sempat luluh ke pria cupu itu. Seraya menghela nafas Sakura melirikkan mata ke samping. Dia pandangi seorang gadis berkacamata bundar yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran Kabuto-_sensei_ di depan kelas.

Hinata Uchiha. Itu nama lengkapnya. Dia memiliki rambut biru gelap. Nyaris serupa dengan Sasuke—walau lebih terang. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan kacamata tebal yang membuat matanya tak terlihat. Sakura mengeryit jijik. Dulu ia sempat menertawakan penampilan Hinata, tapi kini tak ada lagi rasa lucu yang ia dapati dari penampilan jadul itu.

Mengamati Hinata malah membuat bayangan Sasuke kembali melintas.

Dia, sosok Sasuke yang di permukaannya terlihat dingin, cuek dan menyebalkan. Dia hangat dan baik secara implisit. Tanpa sadar sifat-sifat itu membuat Sakura kecanduan untuk terus menyapanya. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya topeng yang ia kenakan. Di belakangnya, Sasuke malah menyeringai dan membocorkan berbagai macam informasi kurang ajar tentang dirinya ke semua orang.

**Brakh.**

Kepalan Sakura refleks jatuh ke meja. Dia meringis dan meletakkan dahinya ke tangan yang sudah terlipat.

"Kh, sial..."

Jangan sampai ada yang tau soal ini.

Menyukai Sasuke sudah merupakan hal memalukan; apalagi saat Sasuke yang memfitnahnya? Itu benar-benar aib terhina yang pernah ia miliki seumur hidup.

**Kriiiiing!**

Satu setengah jam terlewat dan bel berdering. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dia mau ke cari angin sebentar untuk menenangkan diri. Ino—yang berada di meja sebelah—langsung berdiri dan mengejarnya.

"Hei, Sakura! Tunggu!"

Hinata melirik gadis bersurai _pink_ pendek itu dari bangkunya. Sakura terlihat kesal. Tapi karena ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sakura, ia memilih untuk tidak ikut campur. Lebih baik duduk diam di meja, membuka tas dan mengambil novel favoritnya. Saatnya membaca.

Bersama senyuman, gadis berkepang dua itu membuka halaman yang telah dia selipkan pembatas buku.

**Sreek!**

Baru saja ia membaca satu kata, mendadak pintu geser dibuka kencang oleh seseorang. Ia ingin tak acuh namun sulit. Pria berambut pirang—yang kini berlari ke arahnya—terlalu mencolok.

"Hinata!"

Manusia yang dipenuhi semangat itu mendekat. Siswi-siswi sekelas—penggemar Naruto—langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Lagi ngapain?"

"A-Aku ngga ngapa-ngapain..." Hinata menunduk. Ia tutup novelnya cepat-cepat, ingin memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Hinata agak minder jika ketahuan membawa novel romantis. Namun sebelum buku itu disembunyikan, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menariknya.

"E-Eh, a-ano..."

"Oh, ternyata novel."

Naruto mengesampingkan tubuh. "Hmm, coba aku baca, ya. '_Takeru sengaja beranjak dan berjalan ke kelas. Hikari menatapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Dan ternyata benar, seperti dugaan Takeru, Hikari berjalan mengekorinya bagaikan anak itik.'.._." Naruto melirik Hinata sebentar. "Ini pasti tentang cinta-cintaan..."

Hinata menggeleng meski pertanyaan Naruto benar. "I-Itu..."

Jari Naruto membuka satu per satu halaman buku tebal tersebut. Sampai di bagian akhir ia berhenti, baca sebentar, lalu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Wajahnya ia majukan ke halaman novel.

"Apaan nih? Kok ada tulisan; '_Tanpa merasa bersalah Takeru yang belum puas mengangkat tubuh Hikari dan membantingnya ke kasur'..._?"

"Eh?" Hinata kaget. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat mendapati kalimat itu dari Naruto. Pasalnya ia juga baru tau ada _scene_ menjurus di antara kedua tokoh yang diceritakan. Dan bukannya itu bacaan _romance _ber-_rating_ remaja, ya? Kok bisa terselip bagian itu sih? Dan ah, ya ampun... Naruto yang membacanya duluan. Ia malu bukan main.

"Ja-Jangan dibaca kencang-kencang..." Pipi memerah, mata menyipit dan panik. Itulah Hinata.

Tangannya mencoba merebut novel barunya, tapi Naruto lebih cepat berbalik, memunggungi, dan tak lupa menaikkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Bibir itu kembali bergerak untuk membacakan isi novel dengan suara yang pelan. "Terus juga lanjutannya; '_Jujur saja Hikari terkejut. Takeru mendadak garang seketika. Apalagi waktu tangan pria itu mencengkram kain dress Hikari dan menariknya sampai'_..." Naruto memelan kan suara. Ia melemparkan tatapan menggoda ke Hinata yang sudah memajang wajah _hopeless_.

Naruto menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia tutup novel Hinata dan menyeringai singkat.

"Bercanda. Ngga ada tulisan itu kok. Aku cuma ngarang."

Hinata lemas di tempat. Naruto tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kok kaget? Ngga pernah baca novel dewasa, ya? Di internet kan banyak..."

Gadis berponi itu tidak menjawab. Alis dan garis bibirnya masih tertekuk turun.

"Oh, iya. Kau suka nulis, ngga? Bisa nulis cerita?" Pria tan itu menyunggingkan cengiran nakal. "Buat cerita _ecchi_ yuk."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kok ngga mau? Tokohnya Narumaki dan Hinaha kok."

"Ngggggggggg..." Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, Hinata mengeluarkan protesan panjang. Gelengan kepalanya semakin cepat, pipinya terus dihiasi semburat merah. Jika Hinata bukanlah gadis pendiam, mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan ocehan yang berderet seperti kereta. Tapi karena dia adalah Hinata Uchiha yang pemalu, segeralah ia tundukan kepala dan berjalan pergi. Masa bodo deh dengan novel yang belum ia ambil itu.

Buru-buru Naruto menghalangi jalannya sambil terkekeh. "Hei, aku cuma bercanda kok. Jangan marah gitu. Hinata-_chan_ manis deh..."

Hinata mengadah—menatapnya dengan tatapan pasrah. Novel bersampul ungu muda itu Naruto kembalikan.

"Ini... _sorry,_ ya."

Hinata menghela nafas dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia ambil buku itu dari tangan si pirang.

"_A-Arigatou_."

"Tapi kalo kau beneran mau bikin cerita _ecchi_ itu sih ayo."

Gadis Uchiha tersebut tidak jadi menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Dengan _sweatdrop_ besar ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke luar kelas. Ia tinggalkan Naruto yang dari tadi tergelak akibat reaksi wajahnya. Mana bisa ia tahan jika diganggu habis-habisan dengan materi plus-plus? Hinata tidak sanggup.

"Yahh, Hinata-nya pergi..." Naruto yang masih tertawa senang menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang rata. Banyak mengerjai Hinata itu ternyata tidak sehat juga, ya. Perutnya sampai sakit begini. Mari salahkan Hinata Uchiha yang baginya selalu imut setiap waktu.

Segeralah Naruto duduk di bangku Hinata. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja, membungkuk, dan menaruh pipinya di sana. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

Tempat yang dia duduki ini bangku Hinata, kan?

Lalu matanya ia pejamkan pelan-pelan.

Jika dirasakan baik-baik, jantungnya... berdegup berkali-kali. Detakannya pelan namun kencang. Seperti berdentum. Semua itu bagaikan perpaduan hal yang membuat hatinya hangat dan tentram. Benar-benar menenangkan.

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Oke... aku emang cowok yang paling bahagia seangkatan..." Naruto bermonolog layaknya orang ngigau. "Kayaknya udah saatnya ngerencanain waktu untuk nembak Hinata—"

"Hah? Apa?"

Suara perempuan yang terdengar secara dadakan tadi membuat Naruto terlonjak. Ia terbangun dan kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Kini di sebelahnya telah berdiri Sakura Haruno—tidak heran sih; kan ini memang kelas gadis _pink_ itu. Sakura memasang muka kaget yang nyaris serupa dengan reaksi Naruto.

"Woi, jangan buat kaget dong!" Naruto lemas sendiri. Wajahnya memerah. "Aku kira kau Hinata!"

Sakura menghela nafas kesal dan menggeleng. "Aku ngga masalahin itu—tapi coba ulang apa yang barusan kamu bilang!"

Naruto mengerjap tak mengerti. "Apa yang barusan aku bilang?"

"Iya!"

"Soal aku yang mau nembak Hinata?"

Sakura berdesis. Nadanya memelan tapi menusuk. "Kenapa nembak? Bukannya kamu pernah bilang ngga suka dia?"

Naruto terkekeh dan kemudian berdiri. Ia rangkul bahu Sakura yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan punyanya. "Oke, _Sakura-chan,_ sahabat terbaikku. Coba dengerin curhatanku sebentar. Awalnya aku emang ngga suka sama dia. Aku aja bingung sejak kapan bisa begini. Tapi yang jelas, dengan waktu yang terus berjalan, perlahan-lahan pun perasaan ini menjadi—"

"Aku ngga butuh basa-basi."

Sakura yang marah menyela kalimat puitisnya. Ia tepis tangan Naruto dan menarik pria itu pergi. Ia tidak suka obrolan seriusnya dengan si pirang ini didengarkan oleh murid-murid sekelas. Karena itulah ia membawanya ke luar kelas. Setelah pintu geser tertutup, ia melanjutkan.

"Yang mau kutanya; kenapa kamu bisa kepikiran nembak Hinata, hah?" Nadanya mengencang dan penuh penekanan. "Kenapa?"

Perubahan intonasi Sakura membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. Senyum yang semula menghiasi bibir pria _tan_ itu menghilang. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Dateng-dateng udah marah..."

Sakura menggeram.

"Kita kan punya taruhan yang dijadiin perjanjian, Naruto! Seharusnya kita ngebuat Uchiha itu nembak kita—bukan sebaliknya!"

"Oh, jadi perjanjian itu masih ada, ya? Aku aja udah lupa total." Naruto memutar bola matanya sambil berkomentar sinis. "Lalu gimana dengan gosip-gosip tentang dirimu yang menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, hah? Bukannya kau udah ngasih tauin ke sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain—?"

**Brakh!**

Tangannya mendorong pundak Naruto ke pintu. "TOLONG JANGAN BAHAS DIA." Emosi Sakura meluap saat nama Sasuke disebutkan. "Itu kan cuma gosip! Aku membencinya! Dan aku sedang berusaha menyiksanya sebagai babuku!"

"Babu?" Naruto mengingat-ingat. Iya sih, dulu Sakura pernah dengan bangga memperkenalkan Sasuke sebagai babunya. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh. "Terus taruhan—yang dulu kau buat sepihak itu—apa kabar? Gimana caranya Sasuke bisa suka jika kau perlakuin dia kayak gitu!?"

"Ya, apa masalahmu!? Itu caraku!"

"Cara apaan, Sakura!? Jangan seenaknya! Kalo kau benci Sasuke, ya sana benci aja! Jangan libat-libatkan urusan kalian ke urusanku dan Hinata—!"

"COBA KAU DIAM DULU!"

Sakura berteriak keras sampai kedua matanya terpejam. Beberapa murid lain yang berada di koridor kelas XI langsung mengalihkan wajah, pura-pura tidak dengar. Padahal baru kali ini ia melihat dua sekawan itu bertengkar sampai heboh gini.

"CUKUP, OKE!? KITA SELESAIKAN MASALAH INI DENGAN CARA LAIN!" Sakura pun mengacungkan telunjuknya yang bergetar ke wajah Naruto. "KALO KAMU NGGA MAU NGIKUTIN PERJANJIAN YANG DULU, KITA UBAH PERATURANNYA!"

Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia pun berkata dengan desisan pelan.

"Sekarang kita ngga usah ngebuat Sasuke dan Hinata jadi suka ke kita. Semuanya kita ganti."

"Diganti? Diganti jadi apa?"

"KITA _BULLY_ MEREKA! _BULLY_ HABIS-HABISAN SELAMA SEBULAN! Selesainya..." Sakura menurunkan tangannya. "Kita bebas dari perjanjian maupun taruhan. Setelah itu terserahlah kamu mau apa. Pacarin dia kek, mainin dia kek, ngapain kek—aku sama sekali ngga peduli. Aku udah kelewat muak dengan Uchiha."

"Apa? _Bully_?" Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Sakura. "Untuk apa kau ngelakuin itu!? Udah kubilang, kalo kamu ngga mau terikat sama taruhan ini, apa susahnya sih tinggal lepasin aja!? Lagian kan dari awal aku juga ngga pernah ngikutin taruhanmu!"

"AKU NGGA MAU TAU! DAN AKU NGGA PEDULI! KAMU HARUS TETAP MENGIKUTIKU!"

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI EGOIS SEPERTI INI, SAKURA!?" Naruto mencengkram kedua bahunya. Ia kaget dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. Ia berniat marah, tapi kala iris _emerald_ Sakura mengadah dan air matanya menetes dari pelupuk mata, Naruto terdiam. Dirinya kaku.

Dengan bola mata yang kini basah Sakura menggeleng. Kalau boleh terus terang, rasa kecewa ke Sasuke lah yang membuatnya menjadi segila ini; semena-mena. Ia hanya ingin balas dendam. Dia ingin membuat Sasuke menderita.

"Emang! Aku emang egois!"

Sakura benar-benar menangis sampai tersedu.

"Karenanya kumohon... sekali ini aja... penuhin keegoisanku. Terakhir." Sakura menunduk. Telapak tangannya menutupi matanya yang sudah menyipit nyeri. "Di bulan selanjutnya aku berjanji akan menjadi perempuan yang baik..."

Naruto melemas. Tangannya terlepas dan Sakura masuk ke kelas. Gadis itu pergi darinya.

Siswa jabrik itu meneguk ludah. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Ia sebenarnya mau menolak semua kalimat suruhan yang sebelumya dilontarkan Sakura kepadanya. Masa iya dia harus mem-_bully_ Hinata, perempuan yang dia suka, hanya karena sebuah taruhan tidak jelas yang dibuat Sakura?

Tapi masalahnya satu; baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura memohon—apalagi sampai menangis. Sebagai teman akrab yang sejak lama, tentu hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit tak enak hati untuk tidak menurutinya.

Dan seketika lamunannya terpecah. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya berada di tengah koridor, tentu dengan beberapa murid yang masih memperhatikannya. Bisikan-bisikan terdengar pelan. Meski tidak pasti, Naruto yakin bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan permasalahannya dengan Sakura.

"Bubar, bubar. Kami bukan tontonan, woi..." Naruto berucap lesu. Dan ketika Naruto akan pulang ke kelasnya sendiri, ia terhenti. _Sapphire_-nya terbelalak lebar. Baru ia sadari ia mendapati sosok seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Itu bukan Sakura, guru, kepala sekolah atau siapa pun...

Melainkan Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pria itu nyatanya sedang berdiri 8 meter darinya. _Well,_ kelihatannya itu jarak yang lumayan jauh. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mendengar apa yang sebelumnya diteriakan oleh Sakura, kan? Tuli jika tidak.

Dan sebuah kesimpulan tercipta.

"Sasuke..." Naruto berupaya untuk bersuara. "Kau denger yang tadi?"

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Bergeming. Dari arah tatapannya, Naruto dapat mengira ada sepasang mata setajam elang yang terus menatapnya lurus di balik kacamata. Ia menelan ludah.

"Apa kau benar-benar mendengar kalimat Sakura?"

**Tep.**

Tak ada jawaban, tapi ia melangkah maju.

"Oh, begitu..."

Suara Sasuke terdengar biasa, namun entah kenapa seperti menghadirkan aura hitam di antara mereka.

"Jadi kau mendekati adikku hanya karena taruhan? Sebuah permainan yang kau buat dengan cewek itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Biasanya lidahnya mudah sekali membalas jawaban. Namun kali ini sulit. Selayaknya kelu, Naruto hanya bisa menatap kedua kacamata Sasuke dengan tegang.

Ia benar-benar mati kutu.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto. Tinggi mereka yang bisa dikatakan sama membuat mata mereka berpandangan lurus. Dan kemudian Sasuke kembali berkata-kata.

"Sekali lagi kulihat kau mendekatinya..." Tangan pria itu bergerak maju dan mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

**Set.**

Naruto ditariknya maju. Wajah mereka terpaut dekat. Diam-diam si pemilik iris biru menelan ludah.

"Kau akan kuhancurkan."

Atmosfer menyeramkan yang sangat kental. Naruto bahkan kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Apa-apaan aura ini?

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di dalam kediaman Uchiha yang besar dan megah, Hinata sedang mengisi ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala. Gadis yang sudah melepaskan kacamatanya itu menonton sebuah drama sore. Tak lupa dengan teh hangat dan potongan biskuit susu yang tersedia di depan meja.

Berhubung pulang sekolah tadi Hinata sempat pulang duluan, Sasuke—yang baru datang ke rumah—masuk ke ruangan dengan langkahan kaki rusuhnya. Sasuke meraih _remote_, mematikan televisi.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak marah. Masih dengan kunyahan pelan, ia menoleh, menatap heran sang kakak yang berdiri di sebelah sofa.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_nii_?"

"Kau ke mana aja di sekolah, hn?"

Hinata mengerjap tak mengerti. "Tiap istirahat aku di perpustakaan. Ngg, g-gomen. Apa _Niisan_ mencariku?"

"Itu tak penting lagi. Sekarang aku mau bicara serius."

Dia memiringkan posisi duduknya. Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu mengadah, memberikan tatapan polosnya ke sang kakak. "Tentang apa?"

Sasuke sedikit membungkuk. Ia menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hinata.

"Jauhin Naruto."

Bola mata Hinata melebar. Ekspresi bingungnya terpecah, berganti ke ekspresi kaget. "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kuharap kau menghindar dari Naruto."

"Ta-Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu mendengar alasannya."

Pria itu menjelaskan secara singkat. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa Naruto hanya menjadikannya sebagai objek permainan. Hinata bisa sakit hati.

"Jika dia menggodamu, anggap aja angin lalu dan segeralah kau pergi. Dia itu pembual."

Baginya Naruto memang menyebalkan, tapi Hinata tau dia baik. Sangat baik, malah. Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya nyaman di dekat Naruto. Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan perasaan gelisah yang sangat besar kala Sasuke memberikan _warning_ seperti tadi.

"I-Ini sebenarnya ada apa? _Sasuke-nii_ lagi bertengkar ya sama _Naruto-kun?"_

"Ngga. Bukan itu."

"Lalu k-kenapa—"

**Set.**

Sasuke menaikkan dagu Hinata. Sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan yang dipenuhi kesesakan. "Seorang kakak ngga akan memberikan adiknya ke orang yang salah."

Hinata terdiam. Ia ingin menangis tapi dia usahakan untuk menahannya. Jadilah ia berkaca-kaca.

"A-Apa Sasuke-_nii_ membencinya?"

Tangan Sasuke turun. Dia kembali menegakkan badan. "Ya. Aku membencinya. Aku membenci mereka."

"Mereka? Maksudnya... Sakura-_san_ juga?"

Giliran Sasuke yang hening. Di pikirannya terulang ke rentetan kalimat yang sebelumnya ia dengarkan dari perdebatan Sakura dan Naruto. Walau samar dan sedikit diganggu oleh suara murid-murid lain yang bertanya-tanya, setidaknya Sasuke bisa menangkap beberapa hal yang teramat jelas.

Mereka mempermainkan dirinya dan Hinata.

Sikap Naruto ke Hinata maupun Sakura ke Sasuke, dua-duanya cuma sebatas kepura-puraan. Melibatkan mereka ke taruhan yang tak jelas asal mulanya.

Dan yang terpenting, ada satu hal yang clear dari masalah Sasuke. Dia menebak bahwa perasaan Sakura kepadanya adalah sesuatu yang palsu. Ucapan rasa suka yang gadis itu katakan dengan uraian air mata di pipi merahnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya.

Jika ia bisa terus terang, saat mendengar obrolan Naruto dan Sakura, satu hal yang pertama kali Sasuke bayangkan adalah wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura saat menyatakan perasaan itu kepadanya.

"Tsch." Sasuke mendengus sinis.

Paling Sakura melakukannya hanya demi taruhan mereka semata. Demi kemenangan di permainan tololnya.

Ah, jangan lupakan sifat-sifat SKSD Sakura kepadanya. Dari awal dia menyapanya, dari awal dia memarahinya, bahkan sampai pada akhirnya Sakura yang tersenyum dan tertawa kepadanya. Barangkali itu cuma rekayasa yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk membuat takluk dirinya.

Hatinya kembali pengap. Terasa panas dan sedikit mengganggunya untuk bernafas. Tak terasa kedua tangan Sasuke yang terkepal. Erat—bahkan sampai bergetar. Kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Ya. Aku membenci Sakura. Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka berdua... sama."

"Ta-Tapi kenapa? Bukannya akhir-akhir ini Sakura dan Sasuke-_nii_ dekat?"

"..."

"_Niisan?_"

Sasuke tak bergerak selama beberapa detik. Akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Aku membencinya."

Ada sebuah hati yang memberontak pilu.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Cuma terdengar suara gerakan jarum jam di dinding. Hinata masih menunduk, bingung harus bertanya atau melakukan apa di detik-detik seperti ini.

Kemudian Sasuke menaruh telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Hinata dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Dan yang terakhir... maaf. Sepertinya kita juga harus melakukan sesuatu."

Hinata menatapnya. "Melakukan apa?"

"Buka penyamaran." Ia berujar dengan nada dingin. "Senin besok, kau tak perlu lagi mengenakan ini."

Sasuke meraih kacamata Hinata yang ada di meja. Melemparnya ke lantai dan kemudian menginjaknya sampai rata.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Pada Sabtu malam Gaara Sabaku duduk di balkon rumahnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia lagi menikmati panorama langit hitam dengan beberapa titik bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Sebuah rokok terselip di bibirnya seperti biasa.

Ia hisap putung tembakau itu dalam-dalam. Bagian ujungnya yang menjadi abu sontak rontok dan melayang, dibawa pergi oleh semilir angin yang menerpa. Gaara menghela nafas. Matanya terpejam kala asap putih itu terbang ke udara melewati wajahnya.

Sampai akhirnya tatapan iris hijau itu terarah ke bulan purnama yang ada di atas. Suasana hari ini terlihat indah. Apalagi tak ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya.

Namun di kesendirian itu Gaara malah jadi kepikiran sesuatu. Tentu saja, seorang gadis cantik yang terkadang suka melintas di tempurung kepalanya.

Saara.

Saara Sabaku.

'_Niisan, aku suka sama Sasuke Uchiha! Dia kan teman seangkatanmu, coba deh kenalkan aku padanya! Please, please, pleasee~!'_

Benaknya mengiangkan suara tadi, membuat sorot mata Gaara yang semula tajam menjadi sendu. Wajahnya yang sedikit pucat itu mengadah. Matanya tertutup. Ia kembali mengingat alasannya membenci seorang manusia. Ya, jelas Sasuke Uchiha yang baru ia temukan lagi di Konoha _International High School._

Kenangan pahit ini bermula dari dua tahun yang lalu. Saat ia masih bersekolah di Suna _Junior High School_.

_Dulunya ia pernah satu SMP dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Waktu itu si kembar Uchiha memang dari awal sudah terkenal. Semua warga di sekolah tau dan hafal mereka berdua, tak terkecuali Sabaku Gaara. Namun karena tak pernah sekelas, Gaara tak pernah repot-repot memusingkannya._

_Lalu tiba-tiba saja masalah itu datang. Dimulai dari kehadiran adiknya, Saara Sabaku, yang dengan frontalnya mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, kakak kelasnya yang berada di kelas IX._

_Saara, dia adalah saudara kandung Gaara. Adik yang paling ia sayangi._

_Rambutnya merah seperti tomat, panjang dan lurus sepinggang. Begitu pun dengan poni unik yang memperindah wajah khas asianya. Dia memang cantik. Gaara dan banyak orang pun mengakuinya._

_Namun karena itulah Saara menjadi sombong. Ia berpikir melalui penampilan fisiknya yang sempurna ia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke dengan mudah. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke adalah pria yang berbeda dari sembarang orang. Ia buta akan penampilan. Saara yang kesal meminta Gaara, kakaknya yang seangkatan dengan Sasuke, membantunya._

_Sebenarnya Gaara mengaku malas untuk mendekatkan Saara dengan Sasuke. Fine, Gaara memang sangat menyayangi Saara, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang adik. Ia justru memberikan peringatan agar Saara berpaling dari Sasuke._

_Setaunya, Sasuke Uchiha sering disebut-sebut sebagai pria brengsek di SMP. Dia pernah beberapa kali memacari seorang siswi yang menembaknya. Tapi pada akhirnya selalu saja terdengar berita kalau gadis itu telah Sasuke putusi tanpa sebab. Tak jarang ada yang menangis, bahkan ada juga yang berteriak-teriak karena mengaku pernah 'disentuh habis-habisan' sebelum Sasuke mengabaikannya. Entah itu hal benar ataupun gosip belaka, ada baiknya Saara menjauh dari Sasuke._

_Tapi bukannya mematuhi Gaara, Saara malah bersikeras. Siswi kelas VII SMP itu bahkan berani menuliskan surat cinta untuk Sasuke, senpai yang paling disegani seantero sekolah._

_Surat pertama; Saara menaruhnya di loker sepatu Sasuke. Sara melihat sendiri Sasuke yang mendapati amplop pink-nya. Hanya saja surat itu—meski sudah Sasuke taruh di tas dan dibawanya pulang—sama sekali tak pernah dibalas. Dipikir Sasuke lupa, Saara menulis ulang dan menaruhnya kembali ke loker._

_Hingga di surat kelima, gadis—yang baru saja lulus SD tersebut—mencoba berani untuk memberikannya langsung ke Sasuke di kelas IX-C. Siang itu lagi jam istirahat, cuma ada segelintir murid yang di dalam ruangan belajar. Dan kebetulan Sasuke lagi ada. Ia sedang duduk menyandar ke tembok sambil memainkan PSP-nya._

_Dan ketika Saara menghampirinya dan menyerahkan surat, Sasuke malah berdecak dan memberikannya komentar pedas._

"_Apa kau ngga bisa berhenti menggangguku, hn? Tong sampah kamarku penuh karena benda itu."_

_Mendengarnya Sara langsung shock. Dalam hitungan detik air matanya meleleh turun. Dia tak bisa menghapus keterkagetan yang dia rasakan. Bagaimanapun juga baru pertama kalinya ia ditolak dengan kalimat semenyakitkan itu._

**Sreek.**

"_Sa-Sasuke-nii. Madara-jiisan meninggal..."_

_Serentak, Sasuke dan Saara menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang barusan dibuka. Di sana sudah ada seorang gadis manis bersurai biru tua yang menatap ke arah kakak kembarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua._

"_Mm... kita sudah diizinkan pulang oleh guru untuk mengunjungi makam..."_

"_Ya, sebentar." Tanpa menggubris Saara, Sasuke berdiri. Ia mengambil tas selempang hitamnya dan berniat melewati Saara begitu saja. Tapi karena gadis merah itu tidak ingin ditinggalkan, ia menahan tangan Sasuke._

"_Aku belum selesai berbicara, Senpai!"_

_Sasuke menepisnya. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"_

_Bola mata ruby Saara semakin panas. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Hinata. Gadis lavender itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung bercampur kasihan. Ia seperti ingin menyentuh pipi Saara yang dari tadi berlinangan air mata._

"_A-Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"_

_Saara menolak tangan Hinata. Sasuke meliriknya._

"_KAMU! UNTUK APA HAH MENGGANGGU KAMI!? AKU LAGI BICARA SAMA SASUKE-SENPAI, TAU!"_

_Untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya lagi-lagi ia mendorong Hinata. Gadis itu sampai tersandung ke belakang dan menabrak meja dengan pinggangnya._

"_KAU NGGA PUNYA MATA APA!? PERGI SANA!"_

**_BUKH!_**

_Sebuah kepalan tangan yang kencang tanpa ragu memukul wajah Saara. Dengan mudah tubuh kecil itu terbanting. Keningnya pun sampai terantuk lantai. Rintihan pelan terdengar. Ia mengadah dan melihat Sasuke yang memberikannya pandangan jijik._

"_Jangan seenaknya... menyentuh Hinata."_

"_U-Uchiha-san! Jangan main pukul! Dia itu siswi kelas VII! Adik kelas!" Ketua kelas yang menjadi saksi mencoba menengahi. Tapi begitu ia melihat acungan jari tengah yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya, ia kaku seketika._

_Hinata—yang juga kasihan kepada Saara—buru-buru menenangkan dengan suara bisikan takut._

"_Sa-Sasuke-nii, aku ngga apa. Ja-Jadi lebih baik kita segera ke tempat Madara-jiisan..."_

_Di posisinya Saara pun menangis. Pipi lebamnya berdenyut sakit. Dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya. "Ke-Kenapa Senpai tega memukulku!? Aku kan ngga ngapa-ngapain cewek sialan itu! Dia sendiri juga bilang begitu, kan—!?"_

**_BUKH!_**

"_Sa-Sakit!"_

"_Sasuke-nii!" Hinata memekik ngeri saat Sasuke menendang Saara. Tendangan tadi memang tidak keras, tapi mampu membuat setiap orang yang dikenainya kesakitan. _

**_BUKH!_**

_"Ahh!"_

"_Kau ngga punya tata krama dalam bicara, hah?"_

**_BUKH!"_**

"_Tolong! Si-Siapa pun—!"_

**_BUKH!_**

"_Cepat minta maaf ke Hinata."_

**_BUKH!_**

"_Minta maaf, sialan."_

**_BUKH!_**

_Setelah beberapa kali melayangkan tendangan, dengan terpaksa Saara meminta maaf. Seraya merangkak ia berdiri dan kemudian berlari turun keluar sekolah. Tangisannya semakin kencang. Ia meraung-raung bagaikan bayi. Saara tak peduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi memar. Masa bodo dengan pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar apabila ia melintas. Masa bodo dengan penjaga sekolah yang berniat menghentikannya saat ia melewati gerbang tanpa tas. Ia tidak peduli lagi._

_Yang ia mau hanyalah pulang dan menangis sampai puas di tempat tidur._

_Tapi segala kesedihan dan penghinaan yang ia dapatkan hari ini membuatnya tak sadar diri. Saat itu ia melewati jalan raya yang ramai oleh kendaraan. Dan ketika Saara baru akan menoleh, suara klakson mobil yang ditekan kencang memecah pendengarannya._

**_TIIIIIIIIIIN—!_**

**_BRUKH!_**

_Tabrakan keras tak terelakkan. Saara menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di detik kepalanya terbanting ke aspal._

_Sore harinya Gaara yang mendapatkan berita itu hanya bisa jatuh terduduk. Tanpa malu ia menangis dan mengamuk. Terlebih lagi saat ia diceritakan kronologi yang membuat adiknya kabur dari sekolah dengan kondisi seperti itu._

_Semua orang sudah menentukan bahwa ini murni kecelakaan dari pihak Saara—yang tidak hati-hati saat menyebrang. Namun bagi Gaara, tetap Sasuke Uchiha lah penyebabnya._

_Gaara marah besar. Keesokan harinya remaja berambut merah darah itu mendatangi kelas Sasuke dengan sebuah pipa besi. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang semula damai langsung ricuh seketika. Bahkan guru saja sampai kewalahan saat menghentikan Gaara yang begitu liar. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Sasuke melalui benda seram yang ia bawa._

_Pada akhirnya kursi ada yang terlempar, meja terbalik dan bahkan ada beberapa kaca kelas yang pecah. Sampai akhirnya kekacauan itu mereda setelah hadir lima guru yang melerai paksa Gaara._

"_ORANG ITU YANG SALAH! DIA YANG DULUAN MEMBUAT ADIKKU STRES SAMPAI DIA BERLARI DI JALAN TANPA MELIHAT ARAH! DIA PEMBUNUH!" Itulah teriakan yang Gaara keluarkan saat ada guru yang bertanya mengenai alasan mereka bertengkar hebat seperti ini._

"_Untuk apa kau menyalahkanku? Aku kenal sama dia aja ngga."_

"_A-APA!?" Gaara yang saat itu berada di puncak emosinya semakin murka. Kedua tangan dan badannya masih tetap di tahan oleh guru pria yang berjaga. "DASAR BRENGSEK KAU SASUKE! BAJINGAN!"_

_Tanpa rasa bersalah Sasuke memalingkan mata, memberikan kesan yang membuat Gaara semakin muak._

Ingatan itu memasuki relung otak Gaara dan sekarang ia sudah kembali ke masanya. Nafasnya seolah tertahan. Gaara menatap rokoknya dengan tatapan geram. Ternyata putung itu sudah hampir habis—bahkan ujungnya yang masih panas nyaris mengenai tangannya. Segeralah ia sundutkan rokoknya ke asbak dan kemudian menggeram kesal.

Kebencian itu semakin membesar. Dan wajar bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Terserah mau bagaimana caranya.

Pertama-tama ia ingin menggunakan Hinata, tapi sayang jika Sakura Haruno tidak dicoba duluan. Apalagi kan hubungan Gaara dengan Sakura bisa dibilang dekat, bahkan dulu ia pernah pacaran dengan gadis _pink_ itu, jadi bukan hal yang sulit untuk memanfaatkannya.

**Trrrr...**

Ponselnya—yang terletak di sebelah asbak—berdering. Gaara mengangkatnya. "Ya?"

'Gaara, ini aku, Sakura."

Gaara menyeringai. "Ada apa?"

'Seperti rencana yang sebelumnya kita buat, aku udah nyuruh Naruto ngejauhin Hinata. Karena itu mending kamu suruh murid seangkatan untuk ikutin rencana yang kita buat kemaren. Senin nanti kita harus nge-_bully _Sasuke dan Hinata Uchiha, apapun yang terjadi.'

"Kita mulai besok lusa?" Gaara tertawa. "Sebegitu bencinya sama Sasuke, hm?"

Terdengar suara dengusan dari _speaker_ ponsel. 'Aku cuma mau ngeliat cowok sialan itu nangis. Kalo perlu sampai memohon maaf dan bersujud di depanku. Dan kau, Gaara. Kau harus bantu aku sampai berhasil.'

"_As you wish_."

Perbincangan itu berjalan lancar. Sesekali pria Sabaku itu menyunggingkan senyum licik ketika ia merasakan seberapa kuat aroma benci yang Sakura layangkan ke Sasuke. Dan ketika obrolan barusan berakhir, Gaara berdiri. Ia menepuk debu rokok yang sempat menempel di kausnya.

"Saatnya balas dendam, Uchiha..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Maaf karena chap ini aku malah ngebahas banyak pairing (kayak SasuHina, NaruSaku, GaaSaku dan SasuSaara). Ini semua demi perkembangan cerita. Tapi tenang aja, mulai chap besok aku bakalan fokus ke pairing-pairing utama dari fict ini. Moga aja masih ada yang penasaran sama kelakuan SasuSaku dan NaruHina di chap depan. Spoilernya: Sasuke udah nyuruh Hinata buat membuka identitasnya. Sasuke sendiri bagaimana? Kapan atau di situasi apa dia bakalan lepas kacamata? Ada yang mau nebak? ;)**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Utsukush hana-chan, a first letter, Bubble bee, Ramen Panas, Namikaze archiles, Zemlya, Lhylia Kiryu, Nauri Aconitumferox, Setsuna f Seie, m-u-albab, Aoi YU Hara, chikionew, Ricchi, Key frewse, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Benrina Shinju, GraceAnnesh, stillewolfie, Restyviolet, keiKo-buu89, Soputan, Akasuna Sakurai, vanillathin, Akemi M-R, happy, Natsumo Kagerou, Kirisame Hiyase, NATA-CHAN, poetri-chan, shika, shiina namikaze, Guesswho, Guest, Ifaharra sasusaku, ggion, lawliet uzumakie, febri feven, Chimunk, gadis pencinta komik naruto, L, Hinamori Miko Koyuki, Nimarmine, Hikari Ciel, Guest, Haru Huru-Hara, Dark naruto, spring field sakura, tutupakun, iya baka-san, greentea, durara, Kitsuri Mizuka, Ageeeee, Airawliet2327, Yumi Murakami, Hyuuga, p-w, Orenji Fokkusu, kasih hazumi, YashiUchiHatake, Ribby-chan, poiuytre, jannah-gemini, Tsurugu de Lelouch, Rurippe no Kimi, Kyoanggita, Sakurajima no Yama, Hatake hime, Nurulita, Nami Chan, marikouchiha, sarinti, uchiha sabai, flowers lavender.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Aku kira Sasuke itu sister-complex. **Sasuke emang sayang Hinata tapi cuma sebatas adik. Cuma protektif aja yang kubuat over. **Aku suka Sakura di sini. Dia tegar dan ngga cengeng. **Iya, ya? Baguslah :D **Naruto jahat atau baik tetep awesome. **Setuju. **NaruHina banyakin. **Cooming soon, ya. **Kapan ada satu chap full NaruHina kayak SasuSaku di chap 12? **Bukannya pas Naruto tau wajah asli Hinata itu udah full sechap? Tapi nanti kuadain lagi. **Twins Alert lebih fokus ke SasuSaku, ya? **Porsi SS-NH sama kok walau emang agak lebih sedikit ke SasuSaku. **SasuSaku musuhannya ngga lama, kan? **Justru scene musuhan NSG-SH lah yang paling aku suka buatnya :') /suka scene pem-bully-an/. **Kapan SasuHina jadi cantik tampan lagi? **Hinata di chap besok, tapi kalo Sasuke masih dirahasian. **Kenapa Sasuke mau jadi pembantunya Sakura? Alesannya kurang jelas. **Sasuke sebenernya juga ngga mau. Cuma karena Sakura ngebacot dan narik-narik dia, makanya dulu dia sempet ngeiya-iyain aja. **Sifat Sasuke terlalu lemah kalo sama Sakura. **Dari awal kan tujuan Sasuke itu supaya ngga nyari masalah di sekolah baru. Makanya dia agak pasif. **Keterangan waktu Twins Alert berantakan. **Iya, untuk yang satu itu aku baru sadar. Makasih. Udah kuedit dikit. **Kenapa Sakura mau banget menangin taruhan? **Nah, itu karena Sakura diem-diem udah terlanjur suka debat sama Sasuke. Makanya walopun kesel dia tetep aja mau nempel. Menurutku sifat Sakura semi-manusiawi sih, soalnya temenku gitu ke musuhnya (?). **Zodiak Sakura itu aries. **Haha, kukira pisces. Thanks koreksinya. **Sakura kan ratu sekolah, kenapa dia ngga nyuruh Sasuke jadi pacarnya dari awal. **Ino sempet nyuruh Sakura begitu, tapi dia gengsi. **Oto High dan Konoha High itu satu kota? **Sepertinya iya. **Kemana keluarga Uchiha yang lain? **Mungkin pada sibuk. **Naruto penguasa angkatan? **Bukan penguasa dalam arti bos loh, ya. Penguasa di sini maksudku populer. Semua orang suka ke dia. **Sasuke tau siapa Gaara? **Kayaknya dia lupa. **Ini bukan flame, kan? **Bukan. Lebih ke konkrit kok. Thanks. **Jarang ada Sakura-centric yang juga Hinata-centric. **Iya, itu memang butuh proses waktu sih.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	14. Status Berbahaya

**Previous Chap :**

'Senin nanti kita harus nge-_bully _Sasuke dan Hinata Uchiha, apapun yang terjadi.'

"Kita mulai besok lusa?" Gaara tertawa. "Sebegitu bencinya sama Sasuke, hm?"

Terdengar suara dengusan dari _speaker_ ponsel. 'Aku cuma mau ngeliat cowok sialan itu nangis. Kalo perlu sampai memohon maaf dan bersujud di depanku. Dan kau, Gaara. Kau harus bantu aku sampai berhasil.'

"_As you wish_."

Perbincangan itu berjalan lancar. Sesekali pria Sabaku itu menyunggingkan senyum licik ketika ia merasakan seberapa kuat aroma benci yang Sakura layangkan ke Sasuke. Dan ketika obrolan barusan berakhir, Gaara berdiri. Ia menepuk debu rokok yang sempat menempel di kausnya.

"Saatnya balas dendam, Uchiha..."

.

.

Bagi seorang Hinata Uchiha, Konoha _International_ _High School_ merupakan salah satu yayasan pendidikan terbaik di Tokyo. Muridnya ramah dan suasana yang terpampang di sekitar sangatlah nyaman. Ia suka sekolahnya yang sekarang.

Tapi tidak tau kenapa, di Senin ini ada yang berbeda. Rasa tentram yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan dari Konoha _International High School_ seolah hilang. Pasalnya ketika sol sepatu Hinata baru berpijak melewati gerbang sekolah, tanpa diminta siswa-siswi di sekitar langsung mendelik kepada gadis itu.

Mulanya satu, tapi lama-lama jadi banyak yang mengikuti. Dua, lima, sepuluh—bahkan belasan pasang mata menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip.

Jelas Hinata kebingungan. Apalagi sekarang ia datang seorang diri; tanpa Sasuke. Jadi ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Gadis beriris pucat itu cuma bisa menunduk. Ia biarkan poni rata yang ia miliki menutupi matanya yang kini tidak dilapisi oleh kacamata.

Ya, benar. Sesuai apa yang kemarin diperintahkan Sasuke, Hinata memang telah melepas penyamarannya. Alat optik bulat yang sejak semester lalu menempel lekat di matanya kini tak lagi terpakai. Rambutnya yang dikepang pun telah ia gerai, menampilkan surai biru gelapnya yang lurus sepinggang.

Perbedaan kecilnya terlalu kontras. Wajar jika sekarang Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Itu Hinata?"

"Eh, yakin?"

"Kok dia ngga pake kacamata?"

"Tapi ternyata manis, ya?"

"Apaan? Sok cantik, ih."

"Pantesan Naruto ngejar-ngejar dia."

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ingin rasanya menutup kuping. Ia malu dan merasa tersudut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang kebetulan berdiri di area depan sekolah juga memperhatikan Hinata—sejak awal kemunculan gadis itu di gerbang. Bedanya ia cuma bisa diam di belakang. Ia tak mampu membantu banyak. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah mem-_warning_-nya untuk menjauhi Hinata.

Hinata pun melangkah pergi, namun kelas bukanlah destinasinya. Pilihannya jatuh ke UKS. Barangkali ia bertekad beralasan sakit agar bisa absen sementara dari dunia luar.

"Woi, harusnya kalian menghinanya, jangan cuma bisik-bisik ngga jelas! Kalau Gaara tau ada yang muji Hinata, nanti kalian bisa dibentak abis-abisan sama dia!"

Naruto menoleh, memandangi seorang siswa yang terlihat panik, tentu dengan pandangan tak berselera. Ternyata ada koordinator untuk para murid yang telah dipengaruhi oleh duo Gaara-Sakura. Karenanya pria pirang itu segera menghela nafas.

Kenapa semuanya jadi merepotkan seperti ini?

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**FOURTEENTH. **Status Berbahaya

.

.

Waktu lagi menunjukkan pukul 06.48, beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Belum ada guru yang mengisi ruangan XI-A, jadi jangan heran jika masih banyak siswa-siswi yang berisik membicarakan sesuatu, bermain dan mengobrol. Seperti contohnya salah satu geng siswi seperti ini...

"Eh, kalian sudah lihat dia, kan?" Terdengar suara dari salah satu rombongan.

"Siapa? Hinata?"

"Iya, berubah banget."

"Eh, mana tuh anak? Belum dateng, ya?"

"Katanya sih di UKS. Ada yang ngeliat dia kabur ke sana. Pura-pura sakit biar bisa absen, kali."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Pagi ini dia buka kacamata."

"Iya, sumpah aku ngga nyangka banget dia semanis itu."

"Kayak puteri."

"Ah, biasa aja itu mah."

"Kau belum lihat dari dekat sih."

"Pasti tetep sok cantik."

"Kenapa ya tiba-tiba dia buka kacamata gitu?"

"Bisa jadi dia cari perhatian! Kan akhir-akhir ini dia dideketin Naruto-_kun_ terus!"

"Eh, coba ganti topiknya sebentar. Kalian dapet _email_ dari Gaara, ngga? Katanya kita semua dibolehin loh _bully_ Uchiha bersaudara itu. Nah, kalau kalian pada kesel, damprat aja si Hinata! Mudah, kan?"

"Iya, ya, bener juga! Hinata kan lembek, dan yang lembek itu mudah banget ditindas!"

Mereka pun tertawa.

Akibat suara mereka di ruangan kelas terlalu besar, bukan cuma siswi-siswi itu yang tau isi pembicaraan tersebut. Bahkan Sakura Haruno, yang duduknya jauh dari mereka, ikut mendengar. Kadang Sakura berdesis kesal karena tidak bisa kidmat mendengarkan lagu di _iPod_. Bikin konsentrasinya buyar saja.

"Eh, tapi kalian mikir juga, ngga? Kalau misalnya Hinata pas buka kacamata jadi cantik... gimana kalo Sasuke buka kacamata, coba? Pasti dia keren!"

Samar-samar kalimat tadi memasuki telinga Sakura yang tersumpal _earphone_. Otomatis ia menekan tombol _pause_.

"Eh, iya, ya! Kenapa ngga aku ngga kepikiran! Bisa aja loh dia keren! Namanya saja sudah bagus banget! Iya, kan? Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha. Aku jadi ingin memanggil dia dengan sebutan Sasuke-_kun_~!"

"Kapan-kapan liat yuk!"

"Iya, mesti liat mukanya dia tanpa kacamata."

"Kalo ganteng, aku mau deh nembak dia—!"

**BRAKH!**

Suasana kelas menjadi hening saat ada suara kursi ambruk di dalam ruangan. Karena arah suaranya berasal dari deretan tengah, semua orang—termasuk rombongan penggosip itu—menoleh dengan raut wajah terkejut.

Di deretan sana hanya ada Sakura yang masih duduk dengan tangan tersilang. Keadaannya normal, namun tampaknya kaki jenjang Sakura—yang dilapisi oleh kaus kaki sebetis—baru saja menendang bangku lain. Toh, ada kursi kosong yang telah jatuh tepat di sebelah kirinya.

Dan semua orang pun meneguk ludah—tanpa terkecuali.

"Aku lagi dengerin lagu." Kata Sakura, pelan, sinis, menusuk. Tak lupa, ia tersenyum manis. "Bisa kecilin suara kalian?"

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura marah sampai segitunya.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di jam 07.00 tepat, bel pertama melantun nyaring dari _speaker_ gedung Konoha _International_ _High_ _School_. Murid-murid yang masih di koridor buru-buru masuk ke kelas. Bisa gawat kalau mereka telat.

Namun sayangnya masih ada saja yang lain daripada yang lain. Seorang siswa berseragam SMA baru menampakkan dirinya di kejauhan—beberapa ratus meter dari gedung sekolah. Dia berjalan santai. Bertubuh tinggi dan proporsional. Tegap. Rambut _raven_-nya berantakan ala bangun tidur, dan yang paling tak bisa dilewatkan, kacamata tebal yang masih bertenger di hidungnya.

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dan ketika seorang baru akan menutup gerbang sekolah, sosok itu membuat pria tua tersebut mengeryit.

"Kau murid sekolah sini, ya?"

Sasuke diam. Apa seragam yang ia kenakan tidak bisa dianggap bukti jawaban?

"Ini hampir jam 07.05 lebih; gerbang sudah ditutup. Lebih baik kau pulang."

Lagi-lagi tak ada suara. Cuma pandangan tajam dari balik kacamatalah yang seolah terus mengarah kepadanya. Dan entah kenapa hati pria baruh baya itu tiba-tiba mengeruh. Ada sebuah aura mendesak yang memintanya tidak macam-macam kepada siswa yang satu ini. Akhirnya sambil mengusap tengkuk si penjaga mencoba melihat ke belakang, memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

"Baiklah, kuberi kau satu kesempatan untuk masuk. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi. Peraturan sekolah ini ketat sih—kau harus terbiasa bangun pagi."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa, Sasuke berjalan dari sela gerbang yang telah dibukakan. Sedangkan pria tua itu menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang. Bahkan yang penampilannya seperti kutu buku pun bisa-bisanya tak beretika..."

Di dalam gedung belajar, suara sepatu yang bertemu ubin terdengar berurutan. Sasuke melewati sebuah koridor yang kosong dan akan menaiki tangga. Tapi tiba-tiba keluarlah seseorang dari kawasan kamar mandi lantai dua. Tak sengaja mereka bertatapan.

Itu Lee. Rock Lee. Wajah dari pria berambut _bob_ itu terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya, Uchiha!" Dengan seringai penuh kemenangan ia menghampiri Sasuke. Namun karena merasa tak memiliki kepentingan, si kacamata lanjut berjalan. Lee menahannya. Siswa beralis tebal itu tanpa segan melingkari leher Sasuke dengan tangannya, erat, sampai ia berhenti berjalan.

"Hei, hei, mau ke mana? Aku mau ngomong nih!"

Kali ini Sasuke tak bergerak. Lee mengartikan pria itu mulai takut kepadanya—walaupun nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

"Apa kau tau kalau sekarang adalah hari spesial untukmu, hah? Murid-murid seangkatan udah nyiapin kejutan untuk kalian, Uchiha Kembar. Terutama kepadamu yang menyebalkan ini." Lee melepaskannya dengan kasar. Ia naiki satu tangga untuk berdiri di depan Sasuke, kemudian menamparnya pelan dengan punggung tangan.

"Coba ngaca deh. Sudut-sudut bibirmu masih nyebelin. Tampang belagu." Lee berdesis. "Jangan Kau pikir hanya karena pernah mengalahkanku sekali, dulu, kau bisa nyuekin aku begitu aja. Karena sebentar lagi Gaara akan bertindak, dan kau akan menangis seperti anak kecil saat minta balon!"

Lee tergelak sampai kedua bahunya berguncang.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu supaya—"

"Minggir."

Bisikan Sasuke membuat Lee mengernyit.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Kubilang minggir, ya minggir."

"Eh?" Siswa berambut _bob_ itu pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia dekatkan telinganya sambil memasang wajah meremehkan. "Mau minta pertolongan ke guru, ya—?"

**Set.**

Mendadak kepalan tangan Sasuke bergerak. Ia cengkram kerah kemeja Lee yang berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian ia banting ke bawah dalam satu gerakan cepat.

**BRUAKH!**

Ada suara gabrukan seseorang yang jatuh dari tangga.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pelajaran masih berlangsung di kelas masing-masing. Mereka semua sedang mendengarkan materi yang diterangkan guru sambil menunggu kedatangan bel istirahat yang berdering di jam 10.30 nanti.

Sedangkan untuk Hinata Uchiha sendiri, ia—yang sudah lebih dari tiga jam berada di UKS—terdiam. Duduk di tepi ruangan, menekuk wajah, dan kedua telapak tangannya memeluk gelas air putih yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh petugas UKS. Suasana hati gadis itu sedang muram. Habis sejak awal masuk ke sekolah tadi dirinya diselimuti rasa takut sih. Takut ke orang-orang yang membicarakannya secara frontal.

Hinata pun menghela nafas.

Apa sebaiknya ia kembali mengenakan kacamata agar dia tidak jadikan buah bibir begini, ya?

"Uchiha-_san_, kamu semakin pucat. Kalau kamu ngga kuat bersekolah, telfon saja orang rumah untuk menjemputmu di sini."

Hinata menoleh. Shizune-_sensei_—wanita bersurai pendek dengan seragam jas putih—memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Hinata mengulum senyum lemah dan menggeleng. Ia kemudian berdiri, lalu menaruh gelas ke permukaan meja besi di sebelah ranjang. Hinata ber-_ojigi_ singkat.

"N-Ng... aku sudah baikan. Terima kasih, _Sensei_. Aku keluar dulu."

Jujur saja, tadi Shizune memberikannya saran yang sangat bagus. Hinata juga ingin pulang. Tapi rasanya terlalu manja apabila ia balik ke rumah dengan alasan yang sesepele ini. Makanya Hinata mencoba keluar.

Saat ia keluar dan berdiri di koridor lantai satu, gadis itu lega saat tak menemukan murid-murid yang berlalulalang. Semuanya kan masih di kelas masing-masing; belajar. Segeralah ia berjalan menuju lantai atas dengan langkah yang mengendap-endap. Semoga saja keadaan ini terus tenang sampai ia bisa masuk ke kelas XI-A.

Tapi ternyata ada suatu hal yang telah ia lupakan. Dirinya adalah seorang perempuan yang teramat sangat ceroboh. Super ceroboh, malah. Apalagi jika ia sudah ketiban sial. Maka ia memiliki peluang besar untuk menemui sebuah masalah. Seperti...

**Brukh!**

Tuh, kan.

"Hei, hati-hati dong kalau jalan!"

_Deja vu_. Itu adalah sederet kata yang sering didapatkan Hinata saat ia lagi bersekolah di Oto _High School_. Sebuah ungkapan kasar yang hanya ditunjukkan ke Hinata Uchiha yang penggugup dan canggung; yang gemar mengacau dengan segala keteledorannya yang tak disengaja.

"M-Ma-Maaf..."

Hinata mengadah. Dan di saat itu juga ia terbelalak. Baru ia ketahui, orang yang barusan ia tabrak ialah dua orang siswa, kakak kelas dari angkatan 12, dan berparas seram layaknya preman. Dilihat dari jam yang masih belum menyentuh waktu istirahat, Hinata dapat menebak mereka sedang membolos pelajaran.

"Kakimu masih menginjak kakiku, woi!"

"E-Eh?"

Hinata mundur seketika. Ia menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan wajah sampai dagunya menyentuh kerah seragam. Buru-buru ia membungkuk beberapa kali sambil menuturkan maaf. Kemudian ia lanjut melangkah, berharap bisa pergi secepat mungkin. Namun kala itu ada seseorang yang dengan lihai menahan kerah belakang seragamnya.

Hinata menahan nafas. Di koridor lantai tiga yang sepi ini, ia merasa dirinya berada di tengah bahaya.

"Kau... sepertinya _familiar_." Kakak kelas yang bernama Dosu Kinuta berpikir sebentar.

"Kalau ngga salah, murid kelas XI lagi buat acara nge-_bully_ si kembar Uchiha kan, ya?" Lanjut temannya yang bernama Zaku sambil tersenyum penuh maksud. "Dan bukannya cewek ini adalah Hinata Uchiha? Si _freak_ berkacamata besar yang mereka maksud?"

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya, mencoba bebas, namun sayang dirinya tak bisa. Cengkraman _senpai_ yang satu itu benar-benar sangat kuat.

Kemudian salah satunya ikut mendekat. Ia memaksa Hinata mengadah, meneliti wajahnya. "Kalau benar begitu, aku juga mau dong nge-_bully_ dia. Kayaknya seru."

Nafas Hinata mulai memburu. Ia panik dan cemas.

**Kriiing!**

Bel istirahat berdering. Mungkin dalam hitungan detik koridor ini akan dibanjiri oleh murid-murid yang akan menuju ke kantin. Karenanya Dosu dan Zaku yang mengerikan itu segera menariknya ke arah tangga.

"Ayo yuk ke lantai empat. Di sana lagi sepi loh. Lebih sepi dari ini." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Maaf, S_enpai_, t-tapi—ah!" Mendadak Hinata terkejut saat ia disentak. "A-Aku ngga mau!"

Hinata menggeleng. Lututnya lemas dan kakinya bergetar. Dirinya dipaksa mengikuti arah jalan yang kedua siswa itu mau untuk menaiki anak tangga.

Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh ingin sekali menangis kencang dan meminta tolong.

"Permisi..."

Serentak, langkah mereka bertiga terhenti. Semuanya menoleh ke belakang dan Hinata pun terperangah di detik itu juga. Dia mendapati sosok Naruto yang saat ini sedang memakai seragam olahraga sekolah. Tangan kanannya menggenggam karung jaring berisi bola-bola kasti.

Kakak kelas itu mendengus. "Apa maumu?"

Si pirang jabrik tersenyum, menampilkan sederet gigi sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Bisa lepasin dia?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Matanya yang beriris ungu pudar memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kagum. Sedangkan kedua kakak kelas yang masih berada di masing-masing sisinya hanya memasang wajah kecut, mengernyit, tanda tidak suka.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Belagu banget jadi orang."

"Kau kan masih kelas XI, lebih baik jangan ikut campur urusan kami."

"Iya aku tau, tapi bisa kan lepasin dia dulu?"

"Tsch, berani melawan kami, hah!?" Tanpa basa-basi si siswa bertubuh kekar melancarkan sebuah pukulan. Namun Naruto terlebih dulu mengangkat _stick_ _baseball_ di depan wajahnya. Bunyi keras terdengar saat kepalan tangan Dosu menghantam tongkat besi yang kuat. Dia mengaduh nyeri.

"Kalau ditanya, aku akan menjawab 'berani' secara lantang." Naruto berucap dengan tenang. Senyuman indah masih melekat. Kali ini ia tarik Hinata agar gadis mungil itu bisa beralih ke sampingnya.

Siswa kelas XII yang tangannya bengkak berniat membalas, namun temannya segera menyikut. "Cukup, Dosu. Jangan cari masalah dengan dia. Lagi pula koridor udah rame."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi, menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bersebelahan di pijakan anak tangga menuju ke lantai empat.

Hinata mengucapkan rasa syukurnya ke Tuhan dan akan berterima kasih ke Naruto di dalam hati. Namun baru saja ia akan mengucapkannya secara lisan, dirinya teringat peringatan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menghindari Naruto.

Pria itu berbahaya, katanya. Hanya berpura-pura. Munafik. Muka dua. Mempermainkannya.

Berbasis dengan itu semua, Hinata menelan ludah. Dengan perasaan tak enak, ia menunduk dan turun begitu saja. Tapi Naruto terlebih dulu menyerobot dan menutup jalur lajunya.

"Ngga bilang makasih nih?"

Hinata menolak untuk menjawab. Mengadah untuk menatap mata safirnya pun ia sungkan.

"Hei. Aku ini bertanya..." Masih ada nada jenaka yang Naruto keluarkan. Hinata masih terdiam. Beberapa detik menunggu, lekukan manis di bibir Naruto menghilang. Ia membungkukkan badan dan menatap wajah Hinata dari bawah. "Ah, aku baru tau kau sudah berani melepas kacamatamu."

Naruto pura-pura tidak tau. Ia terkekeh sebentar. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia menyeka surai panjang milik Hinata, meletakkan anak rambut gadis itu ke balik cuping telinga. Wajah Hinata kian terlihat. Mata yang menyiratkan kelembutan, serta pipinya yang semerah buah persik. Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau semakin manis tanpa kacamata..."

Dalam diam Hinata menggigit bibir. Matanya digenangi buliran bening.

Naruto begitu hangat. Terkadang dia menyebalkan, namun baik dan perhatian di banyak sisi. Ia menyukai pria itu. Sangat suka. Lalu kenapa Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah pria yang jahat? Ada apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

Hinata menggeleng sebentar. Ia mundur selangkah dan kemudian maju lagi, akan melewati Naruto yang sebelumnya menghalangi jalannya untuk turun ke lantai tiga.

"Hinata?" Naruto segera mengejar. Belum sempat gadis itu berlari untuk melarikan diri, Naruto kembali menahan tangannya. "Kau ini kenapa? Aku bicara baik-baik, kan?"

Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia bergegas untuk lari. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Naruto menahan tangannya? Walau sudah susah payah berusaha melepaskan diri, hasilnya pun sama, ia tak bisa ke mana-mana.

Di lain sisi Naruto ikut dibuat sibuk oleh pikirannya sendiri. Pria jabrik itu merasa bahwa Sasuke telah membeberkan semuanya—perdebatan Naruto dan Sakura di minggu lalu—ke Hinata. Ada kemungkinan sebesar 80% bahwa Sasuke telah melarang Hinata untuk mendekatinya.

Karenanya Naruto mencoba menghela nafas. Ia tarik Hinata, mendorongnya agar punggung gadis itu bisa menempel ke tembok. Lalu ia mendekat—menghimpit tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Apa kau... menghindar dariku?"

Hinata tidak nyaman. Bibir Naruto yang dekat dan suaranya yang terlalu lirih membuat Hinata menahan nafas. Tak terelakan pula posisi mereka. Jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman. Ia ingin mendorong Naruto, namun ia tak mungkin sanggup.

Jadi kembali ke situasi saat ini, lebih baik ia menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"A-Aku menghindar...?" Ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya i-ingin ke kelas—"

"Pertanyaanku serius, Hinata. Aku mau kau jujur."

Lagi, Naruto menyelanya. Hinata memilih untuk menunduk.

"Apa kau menghindariku karena Sasuke yang menyuruhmu?" Belum sempat sang siswi menjawab, ia melanjutkan dengan suara serak. "Apa karena Sasuke bilang karena aku mempermainkanmu?"

Hinata tidak ingin membahas ini. Ia ingin pergi. Namun Naruto kini menekan bahu Hinata, ia tak bisa berkutik. "Dengar, kau harus percaya padaku, Hinata. Kalau Sasuke bilang aku hanya mendekatimu hanya karena taruhan, itu memang benar, tapi ngga semuanya."

Kedua mata Hinata melebar.

"Aku emang terlibat dalam permainan Sakura, berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan hati kalian, tapi—"

"Jadi begitu?"

"Eh?"

"Pantas Sasuke-_nii_ memintaku menghindar Naruto-_kun_..."

"Hinata—"

"Yang tadi Naruto-_kun_ katakan... a-adalah kejadian sebenarnya, kan? Mengenai taruhan? Lomba-lombaan?" Ada sebuah hati yang mendadak kempis. Terluka. Namun ia berusaha tegar. Hinata pun tersenyum lemah. "Aku sama sekali ngga tau apa-apa tentang itu. _Sasuke-nii_ cuma mengingatkan agar aku menjauhimu..."

Naruto menghentikan laju bicaranya. Hinata mengadah dengan pandangan lemas.

"Tapi inti permasalahannya berujung pada satu hal, kan? Yang Naruto-_kun_ mempermainkanku?"

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam. Hinata menurunkan pandangannya. Nafasnya berhembus nyeri. Lirih. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto dapat mengetahui ada sebuah rasa sakit hati yang tengah dirasakan oleh Hinata pada saat itu.

"Kukira... perhatian yang Naruto-_kun_ berikan... benar-benar tulus. Aku sampai bahagia. Jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonamu..." Ia mencoba tertawa pelan. Tawa yang membuat hatinya kian tersakiti. "Tapi ternyata... pura-pura ya?"

"Ngga!" Naruto berseru lantang. "Ngga ada kepura-puraan yang kutunjukin ke kamu! Apa kau ingat dulu aku juga pernah mengira dirimu bermuka dua!? Nyatanya itu ngga bener, kan? Sekarang sama! Keadaan ini terbalik! Kau yang kini salah paham kepadaku! Kau harus—"

Hinata menggeleng sedih. "Tapi kau sendiri mengakui bahwa kau telah mempermainkanku, Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto tercengang. Ia berdesis singkat. Seandainya ia tau kalau Hinata belum diberitahu apapun dari Sasuke, mana mungkin ia mau mengungkitnya. Karena itulah, ia akan melakukan ultimatum terakhir.

"Hinata..."

Naruto mencoba meminimalisir jarak antar wajah mereka. Pandangannya lurus ke manik pudar milik siswi itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pipi Hinata ia pegang.

"Aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sebelum aku mengetahui wajah aslimu." Bisiknya. "Aku juga ngga tau perasaan ini hadir dari kapan, tapi yang jelas aku mencintaimu. Perasaanku padamu nyata. Bukan main-main..."

"Uso."

Hinata terisak. Air matanya terjatuh.

"Pembohong." Hinata memundurkan wajahnya. Wajah Naruto terlalu dekat. "Naruto-_kun_ cuma pura-pura. Sampai kapan mau begini?"

"Hinata—"

"Tolong, s-sudahi ini..." Dengan secuil keberanian, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto. Sudah ia mantapkan diri untuk meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di sini. Tapi masalahnya satu. Mendadak Naruto menariknya, lebih kasar dari yang tadi, lalu kembali membenturkannya ke dinding tangga. Dan sebelum Hinata kembali menepis tangannya, ada sesuatu yang menabrak bibirnya.

Itu Naruto.

Seorang Naruto Uzumaki menciumnya.

Hinata yang kaget sontak memundurkan wajah. Kepala bagian belakangnya terantuk dinding. Bibir Naruto terus mendesaknya, menciuminya tanpa henti. Belasan kecupan itu membuat perut Hinata seolah keram seketika. Mata lentiknya terpejam rapat.

"Mmh!"

Dan dengan gerakan lihai Naruto mulai memiringkan wajah, dan bahkan mengeluarkan lidah, menyeruak masuk ke sela bibir lembut Hinata yang tidak ia sadari sedikit terbuka.

"Enh!"

Hinata bergetar. Ia takut.

Aliran darahnya berdesir. Decapan dan suara lidah membuat dirinya semakin gentar. Tubuh mereka bergesek. Antara satu yang ingin kabur, dan satu lagi yang terus mendempet tubuh. Dan yang paling membuatnya takut ialah: Naruto menciumnya di sekolah. Tepat di tangga menuju lantai empat. Oke, tangga ini memang sepi, jarang dilewati, tapi tetap bisa dilintasi orang dan melihat mereka, kan?

"Na-Naru..." Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tak bisa. Hinata menggelengkan kepala, memekik pelan (yang malah terdengar bagai desahan di telinga Naruto) dan memukul-mukul dada bidang si pirang. Namun perlawanan Hinata gagal total. Inginnya dilepaskan, Hinata malah membuat Naruto kian beringas menciumnya.

Bahkan hanya untuk menyempatkan diri supaya bisa mengambil nafas, Naruto tetap tak membebaskan gadisnya. Nafas hangat terus berhembus. Dan lidah Naruto menyapu pelan permukaan bibir bawah dan atas milik Hinata yang selembut dan semanis permen susu.

Tapi Hinata tidak suka perlakuan ini. Sama sekali tidak suka.

"Le-Lepas! Lepaskan aku—nh!"

Sementara tangan Naruto membelai pipinya, keringat membanjiri Hinata. Jantung berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dan bulu kuduknya terus-terusan meremang. Sampai akhirnya Hinata kesulitan bernafas. Paru-parunya sakit. Bulu matanya yang tipis mulai basah oleh air mata yang mengalir.

"Le-Lepas, Naruto!" Ia mencoba sekali lagi. "Na-Naruto-_kun_—kyaaa!"

Dan yang paling Hinata kagetkan adalah sewaktu Naruto menarik kaki kanannya, membuat lipatan kakinya menaiki pinggang pria tersebut. Hinata luar biasa terbelalak. Pria itu terus mendempetnya, membiarkan diri mungilnya habis diraup oleh pelukan Naruto yang terasa gila. Dan tubuh bagian depan mereka menempel erat.

Hinata benar-benar ketakutan.

Posisi ini... apa-apaan...

Hati Hinata menjerit.

"Menjauh dariku! Tolong!"

Naruto tetap memaksanya, karena itulah Hinata mencoba melawan. Ia menggigit bibir Naruto sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Ukh!"

Naruto meringis. Bersama rasa anyir besi yang terkecap di lidahnya, ia segera menyentak kepalanya ke belakang. Ada sebuah kesempatan, Hinata mendorongnya kuat-kuat, membiarkan pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan wajah pucat pasi Hinata menatapnya. Nanar. Lalu ia berlari menuruni anak tangga.

Dan Naruto masih bergeming di tempatnya. Nafasnya tersengal.

"Kenapa, hah!? Kenapa kau menolaknya!?"

Teriakan Naruto menyertai Hinata yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya ke koridor lantai tiga. Beberapa murid—yang baru sadar ada mereka di tangga ke atas—menoleh. Hinata berhenti berlari. Ia menoleh dan mendapati raut wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Bukannya kau juga suka!? Kau suka padaku, kan!? Kau suka kucium, kan!? Lalu kenapa kau menolakku!? Perasaanku ini ngga main-main! Bukan kepura-puraan! Aku menyukaimu sebesar rasa cinta!"

Hinata berpaling. Tak ingin mendengar sepatah kata lagi dari Naruto, ia segera berlari pergi. Entahlah ke mana yang penting jauh dari pria itu.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Naruto merosot. Dirinya duduk di ubin tangga. Kemudian ia menarik nafas, memejamkan mata, lalu mencengkram seragam di bagian dada. Hatinya sakit. Rasanya ada ribuan jarum yang menusukinya tanpa henti. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan pandangan siswa-siswi lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Sekarang aku ngerti kenapa banyak yang menangis karena hal sepele seperti ini."

Tangan _tan_-nya terkepal dan ia melemparkannya ke dinding di sebelah.

"Sialan."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di menit kesepuluh sesudah jam pulang berdering, Sasuke sedang duduk di dalam ruangan khusus, memenuhi sebuah panggilan yang memvonisnya sebagai 'kandidat tersangka'. Tsunade Senju, sang kepala sekolah, duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Di antara mereka terdapat meja kaca berwarna coklat yang ditumpuki oleh puluhan dokumen penting.

Untuk beberapa detik ke depan, kedua orang yang mengisi ruangan kecil ini tak bersuara, tak bergerak, dan tak melakukan apa-apa selain bernafas. Sampai akhirnya Tsunade menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menyilang tangan di dada.

"Nah, Uchiha-_san_... berhubung kau baru sekali masuk ke sini, aku akan bertanya baik-baik." Ia berdehem. "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa tadi pagi Lee jatuh dari tangga?"

"Entah." Sasuke menjawab tak acuh.

"Jangan bohong. Ada _cleaning service_ yang mengatakan bahwa kau sempat meninjunya."

"Aku ngga ninju dia."

"Pipi Lee biru. Itu sebuah bukti."

Sasuke mendengus. "Pagi tadi—saat aku berjalan menaiki tangga—Lee berlari di tangga untuk menyapaku. Aku berbalik dan dia langsung terjatuh." Bohongnya dengan lancar. "Mungkin dia tersandung dan pipinya menghantam pegangan tangga. Aku ingin menahannya tapi telat."

"Jadi... ini kecelakaan?" Tsunade bertanya dan Sasuke mengiyakan.

Lalu tanpa banyak interogasi lagi Tsunade mengangguk percaya. Toh, untuk apa dia menuduh Sasuke Uchiha—seorang pria yang terlihat seperti anak baik—baku hantam dengan siswa hiperaktif macam Lee? Tidak masuk akal juga, kan? Makanya lebih baik ia cepat-cepat selesaikan masalah ini. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kesimpulan yang kita sepakati adalah ceritamu tadi. Lee terjatuh karena kecelakaan, oke? Jika Lee yang berada di rumah sakit sudah siuman, aku akan menanyakan cerita versi dirinya."

"Hn."

"Sekarang lebih bagus kalau kau mencoba meminta maaf juga. Jangan membuat masalah ini menjadi panjang. Mengerti, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Ya."

"Oke. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya dan silahkan keluar."

Sasuke mematuhi perintah Tsunade. Ia keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Namun baru saja ia akan berbalik untuk berjalan ke bawah untuk keluar gerbang, ada sosok perempuan yang sedang berdiri berdiri tegak di depannya.

Itu Sakura dan jarak di antara mereka berdua hanya terpaut satu meter.

Mata mereka bersibobrok. Sasuke memberikannya pandangan malas sedangkan Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan sengit. Hanya ada kedua manik yang saling bertemu. Tak ada sedikit pun kata-kata yang tercurah.

Dan di keadaan diam seperti ini, sebuah pemikiran merasuki benak Sasuke. Apalagi kalau bukan pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura di Jum'at yang lalu? Yang ia dengar melalui kedua telinganya sendiri. Yang tentang taruhan. Kepura-puraan. Pem-_bully_-an. Segalanya.

Dan sebuah hal yang telah pasti; Sakura hanya mempermainkannya.

Lantas hati Sasuke memanas.

Malas melihat sosok _pink_ itu membuat Sasuke berniat pergi. Namun tak disangka siswi berseragam SMA itu menahannya, menarik tangan Sasuke dengan kencang. Sentakan barusan membuat si _raven_ langsung kembali menghadapnya. Tapi di detik yang sama Sasuke ikut bertindak. Tangannya menepis Sakura, kemudian pria itu lanjut jalan menjauh.

Tidak mau menyerah, Sakura ulang menarik menarik tangannya lagi. Kali ini dengan dua tangan. Tapi lagi-lagi dengan mudah Sasuke melepaskannya.

Sasuke berdesis. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Bisa santai ngga kalo ngomong?" Sakura membalas.

"Harusnya kau mengaca saat mengatakan itu."

Sakura berkacak pinggang. Wajah sinisnya semakin kentara. "Oh... kau sudah bisa menjawab omonganku ya, rupanya? Bukannya seorang babu ngga boleh kurang ajar ke majikannya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia tak ingin melihat Sakura. Namun baru ia menyampingkan tubuh agar bisa mengabaikan seorang Sakura Haruno, untuk yang ketiga kalinya Sakura menyentak Sasuke agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Pandang aku, sialan! Aku lagi ngomong!" Tangan Sakura naik, mencengkram kedua pipi Sasuke dan memaksa pria itu menatapnya. Nadanya mengeras. "Sasuke!"

Geram, Sasuke kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura dalam sekali gerakan. Pula menahan kedua tangannya. Sakura yang terkejut sampai memundurkan wajah.

"Apa?" Desisnya, sarkastis dan sinis. Intonasinya memancarkan amarah. "Kau mau bilang apa? Cepat katakan."

Sakura kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke rasanya terlalu keras. Ia ingin menariknya, tapi susah. Karenanya ia segera menarik Sasuke ke ujung koridor di bagian timur—setidaknya bisa lebih jauh dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Kemudian ia hempaskan tubuh Sasuke di daerah sana—sekaligus melepaskan diri.

"Aku mau bicara. Penting." Ucap Sakura, kali ini lebih memelan.

Sasuke diam menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya terlebih dulu. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perang ke Sasuke Uchiha. Karena itulah mata hijau mengkilap milik Sakura ia tegakkan. Lurus memandang si sulung dari kembar Uchiha yang berada di depannya.

"Sebelumnya Naruto bilang kepadaku; katanya kau nguping pembicaraan kami saat istirahat kemarin, kan? Yang kalian hanyalah taruhan dari kami berdua?" Sakura tertawa meremehkan. "Dan aku cuma mau mengklarifikasi masalah itu."

Sasuke menatapnya.

"Semua yang kau dengar dari Naruto... benar. 100% benar. Aku dan Naruto mendekati Uchiha karena sebuah permainan yang kubuat sendiri. Kami berniat mendekati kalian, membuat kalian berdua—Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Uchiha—jatuh cinta kepada kami. Setelah ada salah satu dari kami menang, maka kami akan mencampakkan kalian. Membuang kalian seperti sampah." Sakura tersenyum senang mendapati Sasuke yang terus mendengarnya tanpa menginterupsi. Ia pun tertawa. "Kenapa memangnya? Baru tau, ya? Apa kau sakit hati?"

Sakura berjalan mendekat. kedua tangannya merambat ke kerah Sasuke, menariknya mendekat. Sekalipun tinggi tubuhnya jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan Sasuke, Sakura tetap teguh memandang Sasuke dari sekat seminim ini.

"Dan soal pernyataan cintaku yang kemarin... terus terang aja, aku juga main-main. Itu bagian dari permainan." Ia berbisik agak pelan. Ia sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tak sadar bahwa ada dua hati kecil yang tergores saat mendengarnya. Sakura menyeringainya dengan susah payah. Menahan tangis.

"Tapi sayang kami permainan menaklukkan Uchiha sudah selesai. Basi. Kini kami mengubah alur permainan yang lebih menyenangkan. Yaitu... mem-_bully_ kalian. Dan kami akan lebih serius." Sakura mendengus geli. "Jadi kuharap kau tegakan kacamata tebalmu. Jangan sampai terjatuh dan pecah saat permainan kami berlangsung."

Sasuke diam. Tak merespons apapun.

"Dan baiklah. Aku sudah selesai." Sakura tertawa kecil dan mendekatinya. "Oh, iya. Statusmu masih jadi pembantuku, kan?" Gadis itu melempar tas jinjingnya yang berwarna merah pudar ke pria tersebut. Sasuke tak bergerak; sehingga habis menyentuh dadanya, tas ringan itu meniban kedua sepatunya.

"Ambil." Ujar Sakura, main perintah. "Bawain tasku. Aku mau pulang."

Sasuke masih tak bergerak. Garis bibirnya masih datar.

"Kamu denger aku ngga sih, Mata Empat!? Tasku jatuh! Ambil!"

Angin kembali berhembus. Di koridor yang terbuka ini surai merah muda milik Sakura terayun pelan, begitu pula dengan helaian poni Sasuke yang menumpuk di bagian atas kacamata. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Ia tak diacuhkan. Sakura marah.

"KAMU TULI YA? AMBIL DONG! JANGAN BUANG-BUANG WAKTUKU—!"

**Set.**

Pada akhirnya Sasuke membungkuk. Tangan putih pucatnya menggapai tali tas Sakura. Dan baru saja Sakura mendekat untuk menarik Sasuke, mendadak pria itu melempar tas Sakura ke luar dinding pembatas lantai dua. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Dan sedetik terlewat, suara gemerisik keras terdengar dari semak-semak terdekat. Sepertinya tas tersebut jatuh di tumbuhan taman sekolah.

"A-APA!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Sakura panik. Ia berlari ke sana dan melihat kawasan lantai satu. "Di sana ada ponsel, kotak _make up_ dan juga _gagdet_-ku yang lain, tau! Kalau pas kau lempar benda-benda itu rusak, bagaimana, hah—!?" Amukan itu tercekat tatkala Sasuke mendadak menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Bulu kuduk Sakura meremang.

Dirinya diangkat tinggi. Kedua kakinya ia goyangkan dan tangannya terkibas ke sana-ke mari. Sasuke yang menaikkan tubuh Sakura langsung membawanya ke arah dinding pembatas. Sakura pun gelagapan. Ia panik dan mencengkram erat kemeja putih Sasuke yang barada di bawahnya.

"TURUNKAN AKU, SASUKE!"

Di balik kacamata bulat itu Sasuke menatapnya sengit.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya santai. Kepalanya ia miringkan dan bibirnya sedikit tersenyum. "Bukannya kau mau menyusul tasmu, hn?"

"A-Apa?" Sakura merinding di tempatnya. "Kau gila, ya!? Jangan main-main!" Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Terutama saat ia melihat ketinggian dari lantai dua.

Dan jika Sasuke serius membuangnya dari sini, mungkin dia tidak akan mati. Lihat saja, jarak dari atas ke bawah paling cuma beberapa meter. Tapi kemungkinan besar untuk tulang remuk dan patah kan tetap ada.

"Sasuke! Aku takut, bodoh! Jangan buat aku mengambang di udara seperti ini! Cepet turunin! _Please_!"

Dan dari posisinya sendiri, Sasuke yang mengadah, menatap wajah Sakura, lalu terdiam. Gadis itu sudah nyaris menangis. Bahkan bibirnya sampai mengucapkan berbagai kata mohon. Karena itulah Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, dan sedikit menekuk sikut lengannya yang semula lurus, menurunkan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Namun belum sampai kaki Sakura menggapai lantai, ada sebuah pergerakan yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Tubuhnya ditarik mendekat oleh Sasuke, menyentuh pundak pria itu. Lengan Sasuke menyilang di pinggangnya, dan wajah Sasuke menyentuh lehernya.

Sakura merinding.

Apa saat ini Sasuke... sedang memeluknya?

"E-Eh?" Sakura kikuk sendiri. Bunyi jantungnya yang menggila membuat ia sulit berpikir. Ia pun menelan ludah dan mencoba melepaskan diri. "Sasuke? A-Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Sambil memberontak wajah Sakura memanas dratis. Dan kedua tangan kokoh milik Sasuke belum melepaskannya. Dia bahkan kian mengeratkan sentuhannya. Sakura kalut. Segala fungsi organ tubuhnya menjadi tidak karuan. Ia bahkan nyaris lupa cara menarik nafas. Cakaran pun Sakura layangkan di punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau main peluk? Lepasin! Aku jijik—!"

"Kau membuatku kecewa."

**Set.**

Sakura terbelalak. Belum sempat dibuat sadar oleh kalimat tajam dari Sasuke, mendadak pria tinggi itu duluan menjauhkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Sakura mundur sampai menabrak dinding pembatas koridor.

Sakura meringis dan Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau kau mau mem-_bully_-ku, silahkan. Aku terima tantanganmu. Dan kuharap kau ngga nangis seperti bayi jika aku membalasmu seperti tadi."

Telak. Sakura serasa tertembak. Saat Sasuke menggendongnya, ia memang sangat takut sampai matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia terlalu segan untuk mati. Dan apa itu artinya... saat ia mem-_bully_ Sasuke, dia akan berusaha melawan?

"Aku membencimu Sasuke!"

Teriakan sakura membuat Sasuke—yang sudah menjauh—menoleh. "Sama."

"AKU JAUH LEBIH MEMBENCIMU!"

Sasuke menahan nafas. "Sama."

Pria raven itu berbalik. Ia ada sebuah bagian di dalam dirinya yang sakit tiap kali mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang satu itu. Kemudian ia pergi.

Sakura yang masih kaget dengan serentetan hal yang ia alami tadi merosot turun. Ia duduk sambil bersandar. Ia hela nafasnya panjang-panjang dan memejamkan mata.

"Kecewa, katamu!?" Lirihnya. Matanya menyipit. "Kau duluan yang membuatku kecewa! Sifatmu yang dikatakan Gaara itu emangnya tak membuatku patah hati, apa!? _Chikuso_!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Tanpa sadar dirinya menangis.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Kepulan awan putih berderet tak beraturan di atas permadani langit biru. Bahkan bulatan matahari yang sudah beranjak turun tak lagi begitu tampak di baliknya. Di atas atap sekolah, tepat di jam 15.36, kedua mata safir Naruto memperhatikan panorama tersebut tanpa berkedip. Ia yang sedang sendirian itu merebahkan punggungnya di lantai. Kedua tangannya yang terlipat dijadikan bantalan kepala.

Bosan, perahan-lahan Naruto memejamkan mata. Nafas yang sebelumnya ia tarik dihembuskan perlahan.

Sudah lama ia tidak begini. Sendirian, diterpa semilir angin, tak ada suara, hening dan senyap. Lama terpejam dengan pikiran kosong membuat Naruto nyaris terlelap. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa benar-benar tidur. Ada sebuah pemikiran yang datang dan mengganggunya.

Tangan Naruto secara otomatis bergerak. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terluka. Perih.

_'Uso. Pembohong. Naruto-kun cuma pura-pura.'_

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka. Garis bibirnya masih membentuk strip lurus. Kemudian ia mengusap wajah.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan cewek itu?"

Lagi—angin sejuk melewatinya. Rambut Naruto yang jabrik tersapu pelan.

"Ngga ada gunanya..."

Naruto pun beranjak. Begitu bayangan Hinata melintas di otaknya, rasa nyaman yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan langsung hilang seketika. Ia pun mendudukkan diri. Merogoh saku seragam untuk mencari seputung rokok dan pemantik.

"Belum pulang?"

Suara itu menahannya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sosok siswa yang baru saja membuka pintu atap. Pria itu memiliki kulit pucat. Potongan rambutnya pendek, namun agak sedikit ikal—atau lebih tepatnya tak beraturan. Mata _jade_ hijaunya memandang lurus Naruto.

Itu Sabaku Gaara.

Dan terus terang saja Naruto tidak senang dia datang. Sudah dari dulu mereka memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik. Apalagi jika disambungkan dengan suasana hatinya hari ini.

"Hei, aku bertanya..."

Naruto yang sudah menyalakan rokoknya menghembus asap dari mulutnya dan berdiri. "Kau bisa melihat sendiri, kan?" Ia menggedikkan bahu, berjalan menuju jalan keluar.

"Kalau begitu ini waktu yang tepat. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentang?"

"Hinata."

Nama itu bagaikan listrik bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu, tepat di mana Hinata menolaknya habis-habisan. Rasa malu, kesal, terhina dan juga sedih bercampur aduk menjadi emosi yang tak beraturan.

"Aku ngga mau ngebahas dia. Sana cari orang lain—"

Sebelum Naruto melewatinya, Gaara menahan lengannya. Ia sedikit mendorong Naruto dan membiarkan tubuh mereka berhadapan.

"Aku mau ngasih penawaran menarik. Dan aku yakin kau pasti suka." Ujarnya. "Seperti apa yang Sakura bilang, kami mau mengajakmu untuk mem-_bully_ Hinata. Apa kau masih ingat?" Gaara menyeringai. "Ya, aku tau kau sempat menolak. Tapi berhubung aku mendapat kabar kalau kau telah diabaikan oleh Hinata, lebih baik kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami."

"Oh... jadi kau yang ngaruhin Sakura untuk nge-_bully_ mereka?"

"Aku cuma ngomporin Sakura. Selebihnya ia yang membuat keputusan. Lagi pula ini rencana yang hebat." Gaara mengangguk. "Gimana? Ada niatan kerjasama?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Kalau aku jawab ngga mau?"

"_Fine_. Ngga ada masalah."

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Ia pun memandangi wajah Naruto dan menemukan sebuah kejanggalan di daerah bibirnya. "Wajahmu menggelikan. Luka itu hasil pertarunganmu dengan Hinata, hah? Di luar dugaan ya, cewek itu liar juga..."

Hati Naruto memanas. Ia kesal. "Ngga usah dibahas!"

"Tenang, Naruto..." Gaara mengangkat tangan, membentuk pose menyerah walau bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. "Aku cuma berbasa-basi."

Naruto menggeram dalam hati. Entah kenapa _mood_-nya jadi makin jelek begini. Segala emosi menguasainya bagaikan Sakura saat PMS. Kemudian pria itu menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menatap sinis Sabaku Gaara.

"Aku sama sekali ngga peduli. Mau kalian mem-_bully_ Hinata, Sasuke, atau siapa pun—terserah. Suka-suka kalian. Tapi aku ngga mau ikutan."

Gaara berpikir. "Jadi kau mengizinkan kami semua melakukan rencana ini?"

"Ya. Asal aku ngga dilibatin."

"Oh, jadi semua orang juga boleh kusuruh nge-_bully_ Hinata?"

"Hm."

"Aku boleh menghinanya?"

"Silahkan."

"Menyiksanya?"

"Aku ngga peduli."

Gaara menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Kalau _bully_ di ranjang?"

Naruto mendelik marah. "Jaga bicaramu, brengsek!"

Gaara mendengus geli—nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Naruto.

"Oke, oke... santai, aku ngerti. Makasih atas izinnya. Aku akan ngasih tauin hal ini ke Sakura." Gaara berbalik. Ia akan keluar dari kawasan atap. "Karena ini telah kau setujuin, aku mau ngasih peringatan kepadamu; awas kalau kau menghalang-halangi perbuatan kami, atau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk si kembar sialan itu."

**Blam.**

Suasana hening. Permukaan kulit wajahnya masih dibelai oleh angin yang berhembus tenang. Tak ada satu pun hal yang terpikir lagi di otaknya. Hanya ada pandangan kosong yang mengarah ke dua sepatunya yang berpijak di atas lantai berdebu.

"Hh..."

Naruto mendesah malas sambil mengadah. Ia pandangi awan kelabu di langit-langit. Dan yang terakhir, ia membelai permukaan bibir bawahnya yang terluka dengan ujung lidah.

"Maaf..."

Matanya terpejam.

"Kau sendiri yang menolak kulindungi."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Yup. NaruHina-nya udah full se-chap, kan? Semoga kalian suka, ya. Jangan kayak aku yang nangis pas ngerusuhin hubungan NaruHina dan SasuSaku (huhu). Mulai besok akan kubuat scene pembuliannya. Dan kuusahain porsinya kembali seimbang. Keep reading, minna... :')/**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Febri Feven, Vermthy, Nauri Aconitumferox, Natsumo Kagerou, utsukushi hana-chan, Tuxedo Putih, AF Namikaze, andypraze, chrizzle, yoshikuni ayumu, Namikaze archiless, m-u-albab, Lhylia Kiryu, stillewolfie, NaruHina-Lover, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, heramardian123, Hinamori Miko Koyuki, Chikal, Nimarmine, El Chey, flowers lavender, YashiUchiHatake, Akasuna Sakurai, spring field sakura, zhufar, a first letter, Haru Huru-Hara, Ricchi, Adek kecil, sara, LotuS-Mein319, happy, Daku, jannah-gemini, Yumi Murakami, Guest, Durara, Neko chan, kobaysen, uchiha sabai, Chimunk, Ribby-chan, Benrina Senju, Ifaharra sasusaku, Kyoanggita, GraceAnnesh, NejiMi, Hana-chan noBaka, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Clara Merisa, beky, Tsuki Yuzuriha, iya baka-san, haruchan, celineyl, XXX, violetgrape, Maika, nada-nada-5059601, Reza Amelia Qaran, Guest, Guest, panglima-perangcinta-7, siput puput, sara-adja-7, Naruhina, firapucha, dimas-priyadi-524, keybaekyixing, Namikaze-kun, N2Abesties, uchiha-cherryblossom1, Haruchi Nigiyama, Vulpeculla Aoi. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Konfliknya makin panas. Kesalahpahaman di mana-mana. **Iya, udah ke puncak cerita sih. **Kreatif dan imajinatif. **Terima kasih :) **Oh, jadi karena itu Gaara benci Uchiha. **Iyaa. **Di chap 13 Sasuke dan Gaara sama-sama ngeselin. **Kalo menurutku sih lebih ke salah Sasuke yang lebay /dicekek Sasu/. **Ga sabar liat Sasuke buka penyamaran. **:') **Kasian liat SasuSaku dan NaruHina. Mereka kan udah saling suka, ya? **:')** Saara Sabaku itu OC, ya? **Saara bukan OC. Dia punya MK, tapi marganya bukan Sabaku, dan dia cuma muncul di movie. Rambutnya merah dan kayak Karin gitulah. **Apa nge-bully-nya bakalan kejam? **Cooming soon ajalah. **Apa Gaara pernah kepikiran untuk ngebunuh Hinata? **Sempet. Yang di outing itu kan Gaara sempet nyelakain Sakura dan Hinata. **Ceritain keluarga Uchiha dong. **Hmm.** Bahasa Sasuke formal aja dong. **Sip. **Zo suka nulis. Zo sering dibully. Kesimpulannya Zo suka nulis scene pembullian berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. **Wkwk #tendangyangreview. **Kebanyakan nonton sinetron. **Fict-ku ala sinetron semua kok :)) **Naruto sanggup ngga ya bully Hinata? **Kalo keadaannya udah begini, kira-kira bisa atau ngga? **Bagaimana cara Gaara dan Sakura bully Uchiha kembar? **Menurut kalian gimana? :)

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Oh, iya. Bicara soal Hinata... apa kabar calon pacarmu yang itu?"

"Bukannya kita tinggal panggil babu kesayangan kita aja

"Dan kalau boleh mengingatkan, tolong dipercepat waktu bicaranya, aku ngga mau kelihatan bicara sama orang rendah sepertimu."

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	15. Pembullian

**Previous Chap :**

"Karena ini telah kau setujuin, aku mau ngasih peringatan kepadamu; awas kalau kau menghalang-halangi perbuatan kami, atau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk si kembar sialan itu."

**Blam.**

Suasana hening. Permukaan kulit wajahnya masih dibelai oleh angin yang berhembus tenang. Tak ada satu pun hal yang terpikir lagi di otaknya. Hanya ada pandangan kosong yang mengarah ke dua sepatunya yang berpijak di atas lantai berdebu.

"Hh..."

Naruto mendesah malas sambil mengadah. Ia pandangi awan kelabu di langit-langit. Dan yang terakhir, ia membelai permukaan bibir bawahnya yang terluka dengan ujung lidah.

"Maaf..."

Matanya terpejam.

"Kau sendiri yang menolak kulindungi."

.

.

Siang ini Sakura Haruno menghabiskan waktunya di kelas XI-C, tepatnya di tempat Sabaku Gaara. Ia bukan lagi ingin mengobrol, iseng main, cari suasana baru atau yang lain. Ia datang ke sana murni karena disuruh Gaara. Ada sesuatu yang pria itu ingin tunjukan kepada Sakura. Dan saat gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut diminta mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela sudut untuk melihat ke bawah, semua ini jelas, Gaara sedang membahas Sasuke Uchiha yang sifatnya telah berubah puluhan derajat dari minggu lalu.

Dia, siswa berkacamata bulat bernama Sasuke, sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekolah—tepat dua lantai di bawah jendela kelas ini. Seputung rokok menghiasi selipan bibirnya. Ada asap kelabu tipis yang berterbangan di udara. Meski tak terlalu jelas melihat, Sakura yakin, sangat yakin malah, sudah ada banyak putung rokok yang jadi sampah di sekitarnya.

"Lihat gayanya, Sakura..." Bisik Gaara di belakang si Haruno. "Sekarang, tiap jam istirahat selalu dia pakai untuk merokok sendirian. Menggelikan, bukan? Bukannya dulu dia masih siswa cupu yang cuma bisa baca buku fisikanya di kelas?"

Kalimat Gaara memperjelas keadaan. Sakura pun mendengus saat mata _emerald_-nya memperhatikan Sasuke yang tak menyadari kehadirannya di atas. "Ya. Sejak dia tau aku mem_-bully_-nya, ngga tau kenapa dia malah makin barbar."

"Contohnya?" Gaara sok tidak tau.

"Jadi seperti inilah..." Gadis itu melipat tangan di dada. "Merokok, memukul Lee sampai jatuh dari tangga—aku aja baru berita itu kemarin lusa—dan selalu melawan balik jika ditantang. Apa kau ingat, Gaara? Kamis kemarin ada dua preman yang kau sewa untuk memukuli Sasuke di jalan? Tapi apa hasilnya? Malah preman itu yang babak belur dan menangis seperti bayi! Gila, kan!? Rencana pem-_bully_-an ini bisa-bisa gagal tanpa melukainya!"

Gaara tertawa. "Memang itulah Sasuke yang asli; tahan banting. Setauku dia pinter berantem."

"Hm, aku udah tau." Sakura terdiam. Dirinya jadi teringat suatu kejadian di mana Sasuke menolongnya. Pria itu sempat mengaku bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berantem. Sakura tau itu bohong. Tapi ia hapus kenangan tersebut dengan cepat.

Akibat ucapan Gaara, Sasuke dibayangan Sakura telah berubah; munafik, bermuka dua, brengsek, jahat, dan ditempeli oleh predikat-predikat buruk lainnya. Gadis itu berdecak. Dan ia sendiri setuju—orang seperti Sasuke harus banyak-banyak diberi pelajaran. Kalau perlu tak usah lagi pakai belas kasihan. Rencana Sakura mengenai pem-_bully_-an ini harus berhasil. Ia tak mau menarik kata-katanya. Minimal ia harus membuat Sasuke malu secara telak.

"Kau udah siapin kakak kelas yang mau memukuli Sasuke secara sukarela, Gaara?"

"Ya."

"Kalau itu masih gagal. Rencana berikutnya biar aku sendiri yang turun tangan."

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**FIFTEENTH. **Pembullian

.

.

Awal minggu ke-2 sejak pem-_bully_-an berlangsung.

Di dalam kamar pribadinya Hinata duduk diam di depan cermin rias. Pakaiannya kini sudah lengkap, terbalut seragam Konoha _International School_. Mata lavendernya yang sayu memandang refleksi. Selama beberapa menit ia terdiam tanpa suara, hening, tak bergeming. Kemudian di salah satu detik, tangannya bergerak melepaskan kontak lensa yang ia pakai di masing-masing matanya, lalu mengambil sebuah kacamata bulat dari laci. Engselnya sedikit kendur akibat bantingan Sasuke tempo lalu, tapi setidaknya masih enak dipakai. Usai memperjelas pandangannya, buru-buru ia menyusul kegiatannya dengan menguncir rambut birunya. Dibelah dua dan dikepang, masing-masing sengaja dibuat longgar.

Setelah selesai berdandan, penampilan Hinata yang sekarang persis ketika ia masih jadi anak baru di kelas XI. Awal-awal masuk kan ia memang masih menggunakan kacamata dan kepangan agar tidak mencolok di kalangan murid-murid. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Hinata malah kembali mengenakan riasan ini? Bukannya Sasuke sudah menyuruhnya berhenti dan ia pun sempat berdandan normal ke sekolah di minggu lalu?

Jawabannya satu, Hinata sama sekali tidak nyaman di kondisinya yang sekarang. Membuka kacamata dan kepangan nyatanya membuat ia jadi buah bibir satu sekolah. Ada yang menggosipkan hal buruk, ada juga yang baik. Tapi apapun itu, dua-duanya tidak membuat Hinata senang. Apalagi dirinya kena _bully-an_ dari siswi-siswi sekelas; memperbudaknya, menyuruhnya membeli ini dan itu di kantin.

Jika ditanya mengapa mereka tega melakukan hal-hal tersebut ke Hinata, jawabannya klasik—mereka bilang Hinata sok cantik. Belum lagi kalau mendengar seruan siswa sekelas yang tak jarang menjahilinya. Dimulai dari kalimat jorok yang menjurus, sampai ke tikus-tikusan karet. Hinata sungguh tidak bisa menahan rasa malu saat ia menjerit dan nyaris pingsan di tengah pelajaran saat menemukan mainan lengket itu di dalam tas jinjingnya

Kejadian-kejadian itulah yang membuat Hinata ingin balik ke keadaan dirinya yang dulu. Yang masih tak mencolok, yang bahkan tak diperhatikan oleh siapa pun di kelas.

**Sret.**

Siap dengan segalanya, ia berdiri saat jarum panjang jam dinding menunjuk pukul 06.00 tepat. Segeralah ia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju lantai satu. Ia akan berangkat sekolah tanpa Sasuke karena pria itu masih tidur—

**Cklek.**

Nyatanya keberuntungan tidak sedang memihak Hinata. Sasuke yang baru bangun tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya sambil mengusap rambut. Pria yang berkaus cokelat dan celana sedengkul itu melirik adiknya yang buru-buru menuruni tangga.

"_O-Ohayou, Sasuke-nii_. Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu, ya..." Tanpa balik badan hinata memberi sapaan yang biasa ia ucapkan tiap hari.

"Tunggu." Cegatan Sasuke membuat Hinata menelan ludah. "Kau mau ke sekolah sepagi ini?"

"Y-Ya..."

Sasuke mengamatinya. Kedua tangannya terlipat. Kalau tidak salah Hinata tadi gagap, kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan...

"Hinata, coba balik badan."

Skakmat.

Mulanya tak mau, namun apa bisa ia menentang Sasuke? Maka dari itu dibarengi oleh gerakan ragu, menelan ludah, Hinata berbalik. Seperti dugaannya Sasuke langsung tidak suka. Raut pria itu berubah masam dan dia mendecakkan lidah. Apalagi kalau bukan soal penampilan Hinata?

"Kenapa pakai atribut itu lagi? Kau dengar ucapanku bulan lalu, kan?"

"De-Dengar, _Niisan_..."

"Lalu apa-apaan penampilanmu ini?"

"N-Ng... aku c-cuma ngga nyaman. A-Aku malu saat menunjukkan wajah..." Sebagian besar karena itu. Sebagiannya lagi karena jadi banyak yang membicarakan atau bahkan mem-_bully_-nya. Tapi Hinata tidak mau mengaku 100%. Ia pun menunduk. Masing-masing tangannya meremas rok cokelat yang ia kenakan.

"Biasakan, Hinata. Kau ngga bisa selamanya menutup diri." Ucap Sasuke, datar—meski alisnya berkerut karena tidak suka. "Sana ke sekolah. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Iya..."

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan cemberut. Poni tebalnya yang rata menutupi mata, tangannya bergerak melepaskan satu per satu kepangan. Dalam hitungan detik, tepat ketika telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai dasar, Hinata telah melepas kacamatanya. Ia jera diomeli Sasuke.

Dan soal pem-_bully_-an yang dilakukan di sekolah. Tak ada gunanya bagi seorang Hinata Uchiha untuk mengadu ke sang kakak. Bisa jadi pem-_bully_-an ini malah semakin parah jika ia melapor. Saat ini kan Sasuke sudah menjadi sosoknya yang lama. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang _bad temper, _suka marah tiba-tiba, _over_ protektif, bertindak tanpa akal dan seenaknya. Mereka pun jarang bersama lagi. Sasuke jauh lebih memilih datang dan pulang telat. Hinata sangsi memberitahunya.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Hinata tak ingin bermanja-manja. Sasuke punya kehidupannya sendiri—begitu juga dirinya. Dunia mereka di sekolah kini terpisah. Jadi saat Hinata melangkah keluar rumah, ia cuma bisa berharap; semoga hari ini dan esok dirinya masih baik-baik saja.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung sampai bel nyaring berbunyi. Waktu istirahat dimulai dan murid-murid membanjiri koridor. Salah satu kelas yang papannya tertulis XI-A pun menjadi sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang termasuk Naruto Uzumaki. Dengan gaya duduk semena-mena, pria berambut jabrik itu sedang memainkan PSP-nya dengan wajah bosan. Suara _game_ tembak-tembakan terus menggema dari lubang-lubang kecil _speaker_. Sampai tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Kiba Inuzuka—anak kelas XI-D—yang masuk.

"Naruto, kau ngga ke kantin? Ada _Bread Fair_. Semua roti di _stand_ kantin diskon 50%."

"Diskon roti?" Tanyanya tanpa melirik. "Ngga, makasih. Aku ngga suka barang diskon. Terutama makanan. Aku yakin isinya sudah setengah busuk."

"_Positif thinking_ aja, kali..." Kiba _sweatdrop_. Ia tarik kursi kayu agar bisa mendempet ke sebelah Naruto. Curi-curi pandang, siswa berambut cokelat acak-acakan itu melihat layar PSP. Sepertinya Naruto sedang memainkan _game_ tentang anak sekolahan yang memakai pistol untuk melawan penjahat. Kiba mengamati salah satu karakter yang terlihat jelas di sana.

"Ada karakter di _game_ itu yang berambut biru tua panjang dan lurus? Sama kayak Hinata, ya."

Jari-jari Naruto berhenti sesaat.

"Oh, iya. Bicara soal Hinata... apa kabar calon pacarmu yang itu? Sekarang dia udah jadi cantik, kan? Aku pas awal liatnya aja kaget." Kiba tertawa. "Lalu gimana reaksimu, Naruto? Histeris juga? Atau sebenernya udah tau muka aslinya dari awal? Kok kau tidak cerita denganku sih?"

"Ha-ha-ha." Komentar Naruto, maksa. Si pirang memiringkan tubuh agar bisa membelakangi Kiba. "Bisa ganti topik?"

Kiba Inuzuka tak mendengarkan. "Coba aja kau bukan temanku, Naruto. Pasti Hinata udah kudeketin. Soalnya aku mana mungkin kan rebut ceweknya sahabat sendiri?" Pria pencinta anjing itu terus bicara dengan suara lantang. "Tapi aku heran. Kenapa kau bisa dekat sama Hinata? Dimulai dari kapan sih? Caranya apa? Ayo curhat! Aku jadi penasaran..."

Naruto menahan nafas. Berdesis. Tidak—ia bukan kesal karena Kiba jadi suka sama penampilan fisik Hinata, melainkan karena ada ingatan yang mendadak menghampiri tempurung kepalanya. Masa-masa pertama kali dirinya dan Hinata bertemu.

Naruto ingat benar masa itu. Dibuka dengan pertemuan mereka di _mall._ Ada sosok gadis berpenampilan jadul di depan etalase sebuah toko. Dia Hinata Uchiha. Niat ingin menggodanya malah berubah menjadi malapetaka, apalagi saat sodanya mendadak jatuh dari lantai dua ke satu dan mengenai kepala orang. Tentu karena Hinata. Kemudian marah-marah di perpustakaan, hukuman, _bento_ buatan Hinata, sampai ke kejadian mengerikan di _outing_ lalu; penyelamatan di air. Karena itulah mereka bisa jadi sedekat ini, bahkan sampai membuat seorang Naruto menjadi benar-benar menyukainya.

Jadi sejak kapan ia suka Hinata? Naruto tidak tau secara pasti. Perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja.

Pandangan Naruto—yang bermula ke layar _game—_menjadi redup, menerawang. Tak fokus. Jantungnya berdegup pelan.

"Hei, Naruto, jawab dong. Aku serius nih nanyanya."

"Aku lupa."

"Hmm... lalu apa kau tau alasan dia buka kacamatanya?"

Kedua bahu Naruto naik tak acuh. Kiba menaikkan alis.

"Kalian ini sudah pacaran belum sih?"

Naruto tidak tau itu pertanyaan yang ke berapa, karenanyalah Naruto berdiri, melemparkan PSP-nya yang masih menyala ke perut Kiba yang terduduk santai di kursi sebelah. Melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu kelas, Kiba terheran. Dia bertanya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Beli roti."

Kabur dari Kiba yang mewawancarainya.

Jawaban singkat tadi menjadi akhir pembicaraan tersebut. Naruto berjalan sendirian di koridor dengan menghela nafas panjang. Sesekali ia mengusap keningnya yang terasa pening. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh Hinata. Rasanya ia perlu _refreshing_. Menjauhkan diri dari segala hal yang serba-serbi gadis itu.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum.

Toh, bagi Naruto, hatinya telah tercabik dan dicampakkan. Ia telah ditolak. Secara telak, pula. Maka dari itu untuk apa dia memikirkan Hinata terus-menerus? Perempuan cantik dan manis di sekolah ini ada banyak, kan? Yang lebih menarik dari Hinata si gadis membosankan tentu ratusan jumlahnya.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Sedangkan di kelas lain, ada topik pembahasan yang sekiranya sama.

"Hari ini ada _Bread Fair_?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau beli roti melon!"

"Iya, ke bawah yuk!"

"Tapi aku males turun tangga..."

Pembicaraan tidak penting dari sisi geng siswi-siswi centil di kelas pun berujung ke rencana bulus. "Oh, ya. Bukannya kita tinggal panggil babu kesayangan kita aja?" Seorang siswi berambut keriting menyarankan sambil terkikik. Mereka lirik Hinata yang saat ini duduk di meja paling belakang, tengah menyalin PR Bahasa Inggris untuk dari teman-temannya—padahal sumber salinan tersebut adalah buatannya. Lama diperhatikan membuat gadis itu sadar.

"Hinata, cepet sini!"

Hinata mengangguk pasrah. Ia berdiri setelah meletakkan pena, lalu ia bergerak ke arah gerombolan siswi yang telah dipengaruhi oleh Gaara dan Sakura agar mem-_bully_-nya. Tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang parah. Cukup membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman dan malu saja. Oleh karena itulah Hinata diperbudak.

"Y-Ya? Ada apa?"

"Beliin kami roti di bawah. Lima roti. Roti melon, _cheese choco_, pandan, _tiramisu mousse_, sama roti pizza. Hari ini lagi diskon 50%, jadi kau ngga akan jadi miskin kok kalo traktirin kami berlima." Sambil tertawa mereka mengusir Hinata agar cepat ke bawah.

Tak bisa melawan atau keberatan, Hinata segera mengambil dompet dan keluar kelas. Lumayanlah ia bisa jalan-jalan. Tangannya sudah capek menuliskan jawaban ke 8 buku dari 12 murid yang memintanya—secara paksa—disalinkan.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, _Bread Fair_ adalah acara bulanan Konoha _International School_. Tidak ada kelebihan khusus sih, tapi para murid selalu berpartisipasi dengan senang. Dalam hitungan menit Hinata sampai ke kantin. Dia lihat _stand_ roti yang biasanya sepi pengunjung kini dikerumuni.

Hinata menelan ludah. Pasti susah memesan lima roti yang berbeda jenis. Apalagi jika banyak murid yang berdesak-desakan dan saling menyerobot begini. Tapi karena jika diperhatikan orang-orang yang berdatangan ke sana jadi semakin banyak, Hinata berniat menyempilkan diri. Dan... dirinya berhasil. Tapi dia justru terkena sasaran gencetan dari belakang.

"Pe-Permisi... antrian depan belum maju... jadi j-jangan dorong—"

"Duh, kamu nih ngalangin orang jalan!" Dan bukannya mundur atau apa, siswi di belakangnya itu malah marah—dia ikut-ikutan saja mem-_bully_ Hinata. Kan lagi _trend_ tuh marah-marah ke gadis ini.

Maka dari itu Hinata terdorong sampai hidungnya membentur punggung orang di depan. Ucapan maaf langsung terlantun dan ia mengadah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Hinata mendapati muka tampan Naruto-lah yang menoleh ke belakang; memandangnya. Ternyata orang yang dia tabrak tadi adalah Naruto.

Hinata tersentak. Dadanya bergemuruh. Keseimbangan yang kacau di kerumunan ini membuat ia terjatuh terduduk. Untung wajahnya tak terkena lantai kotor. Sebagai gantinya kedua tangan dan bokongnya yang kesakitan. Dan sebelum Hinata berdiri, mendadak ada orang yang menginjak kakinya. Hinata mengaduh, orang itu kaget dan kemudian menunduk.

"Kenapa di bawah sih? Berdiri dong!"

Tanpa meminta maaf, Hinata lantas dimarahi. Gadis manis itu mengepalkan tangannya yang sedikit berdenyut. Justru dia yang mengucapkan '_gomenasai'_berkali-kali. Naruto yang menjadi saksi pun diam. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar semua orang yang telah menjahati Hinata. Tapi masalahnya... dia itu siapanya Hinata? Bukan siapa-siapa, kan? Jadi biarlah. Ia tak perlu mencampuri kehidupan gadis itu.

Bermenit-menit mengantri dengan sabar, Hinata kini berada di barisan depan, Naruto memperhatikannya. "Maaf, a-aku mau pesan—"

"Jangan dia! Aku duluan!" Siswa yang dari Selasa lalu ketagihan mem-_bully_ Hinata menunjuk tangan, menyerobotnya. "Pesan _brownies_!"

"Aku juga!" Temannya tertawa lalu menunjuk Hinata. "Cewek ini pesannya terakhiran aja! Jangan dilayanin!"

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan melihat itu. Daripada _bad mood_ lebih baik ia pergi. Dirinya mau kembali ke kelas.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_..."

Sebelum menaiki tangga, ada gadis pirang yang mendatangi Naruto. Gadis yang bernama Shion itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebuah buku _fanbook_ ber-_cover_ foto _candid_ Naruto. Sepengetahuan Naruto, dia merupakan kakak kelas sekaligus ketua klub Naruto _Fans Club_. Naruto juga heran kenapa klub itu bisa dibentuk, tapi ya apa boleh buat?

"Apa kamu mau tanda tangan di buku ini? Member yang lain pasti akan senang."

Karena sudah kenal dan asas kesopanan _senpai-kohai_, Naruto membagi senyum dan menuruti apa kata siswi itu. Kemudian Shion juga minta izin waktu Naruto, soalnya kapan-kapan ia ingin mewawancarai Naruto secara ekslusif. Naruto mah tertawa garing saja. Pembicaraan terus berlanjut memakan waktu.

Lalu di kejauhan muncullah Hinata. Di sana ia—yang membawa banyak roti—memandangi rupa Naruto dan Shion secara bergantian. Posisi tubuh kedua murid itu terlihat dekat, saling berbagi tawa dan senyum. Langkah kakinya memelan. Hinata membayangkan hubungan apa yang mereka bina.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja Naruto berbalik ke belakang; ke arahnya. Iris safir itu bersibobrok dengan lavendernya.

**Set.**

Hebatnya karena kaget, di hadapan Naruto dan Shion yang sedang berbicara, Hinata tersandung. Roti-roti yang ia bawa jatuh berhamburan. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menolongnya—begitu pula Naruto. Malah banyak kikikan geli dari orang-orang yang baru melewatinya.

"Dia jatuh sendiri. Bodoh sekali."

"Ngga heran dia di-_bully_."

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia memunguti rotinya tanpa suara. Buru-buru. Ia cemas karena ada yang berniat menginjak atau menendang roti-roti itu tanpa sengaja. "T-To-Tolong jangan ditendang-tendang, i-itu bukan roti untukku... tolong..."

Sewaktu Hinata sedang kesulitan di depannya, Naruto cuma memasang raut tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tatap lagi Shion yang tadi bertanya. Tampaknya kakak kelasnya yang itu tak memiliki simpati apa-apa ke Hinata—bahkan masih terus menatap kagum pada dirinya. Kemudian setengah berpikir, Naruto melirik ulang Hinata. Gadis itu memunggunginya. Helaian birunya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

Apa... di situasi ini... ia boleh melakukan sesuatu?

Naruto pun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Shion Miiko, ketua Naruto FC di sekolah, lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Kau sempat bilang akan mewawancarai hobiku, kan? Gimana kalau kapan-kapan kita jalan? Makan malam sambil ngobrol tentang itu, misalnya?"

Suara yang agak keras itu melantun santai dari bibir Naruto. Di depannya, Hinata terhenyak. Tangannya yang akan mengambil roti ke lima mendadak terhenti sesaat, sedangkan Shion menjerit senang.

"Benarkah? Aku mau! Kapan!? Ah, senang sekali bisa keluar dengan Naruto-_kun_!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu. _Senpai_ manis sih."

"Naruto-_kun_ gombal~!"

Bersama suasana berat Hinata berdiri. Dia menoleh sebentar ke Shion yang balas memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan saat menaikkan pandangan, melihat wajah Naruto, pria itu malah sedang menatapnya sendu. Waktu seolah melambat.

Hinata kaget, darahnya berdesir dan pertahanan kelenjar air matanya seolah bocor. Ia pun berpaling, lalu menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang tergolong cepat—setengah berlari. Jantungnya berdentum aneh. Ia mengatupkan belahan bibirnya yang bergetar keras-keras. Pandangannya buram oleh air yang menggenangi pelupuk mata. Hatinya sakit tak terkendali. Seperti ada yang meremas-remas organ bagian dalam itu.

Jika ia disuruh-suruh dan diperlakukan layaknya pembantu, mungkin dirinya tidak akan menangis.

Jika dirinya di dorong sampai terjatuh, mungkin dirinya tidak akan menangis.

Jika jari-jarinya ini terluka, mungkin dirinya tidak akan menangis.

Jika dirinya malu dan sedih pun... air mata Hinata tak akan keluar.

Tetapi jika melihat Naruto memeluk serta mengucapkan kalimat manis ke orang lain, terlebih lagi di depannya... mungkin... dia bisa menangis.

Mungkin...

Dengan terengah Hinata sampai ke lantai tiga. Keringat mengalir. Setetes air mata tumpah. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian menghapusnya dengan lengan baju. Jangan biarkan dirinya menangis. Ia harus tegar. Naruto bukan pacarnya, kan? Kenapa dia harus menangis?

Tapi rasanya... ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang tetap sakit.

Sakit bukan main.

Hinata datang ke kelas. Siswi-siswi yang semula masih ketawa-ketiwi pun berhenti saat melihat Hinata yang muncul di depan mereka. Hinata memberikannya lima roti. Tak ada yang kurang. Tetapi pandangan mereka langsung marah bercampur khawatir.

"Ke-Kenapa nangis sih!?"

Hinata Uchiha memang sedang menangis di depan mereka. Berlinangan. Bertetes-tetes tanpa henti.

"Masa cuma disuruh beli roti saja nangis! Dasar payah!"

"Pokoknya jangan mengadu sama guru!"

Bukan—bukan karena itu.

Isakannya semakin kencang. Tangisan ini membuat hidungnya serasa flu, mata terpejam rapat dan pipi memerah. Bibirnya terus ia gigit.

"_G-Go-Gomen... gomen ne_..." Bisiknya, tidak tau ke siapa. Para siswi yang khawatir memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

Hinata cuma merasakan sebuah kesedihan yang tak terkira karena perbuatan Naruto yang tadi.

Apa ini... cemburu?

Tapi kenapa dirinya jadi begitu egois?

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya yang sedikit memar dan mengadahkan wajah ke atas. Keringat mulai bercucuran di sekitar kening dan lehernya. Setelah menghela nafas, ia naikan kacamatanya sedikit, lalu berjalan ke gedung belajar, meninggalkan kawasan belakang sekolah yang ramai dengan anak-anak kelas XII yang babak belur dan setengah pingsan.

Tentu saja Sasuke baru 'diajak' berantem oleh mereka semua. Siapa suruh di siang buta seperti ini dia sudah dilabrak oleh belasan _senpai _yang siap dengan berbagai tongkat _baseball?_ Apalagi ada orang yang sempat memukul pipinya karena Sasuke cuma mengacungkan jari tengah saat disuruh telanjang bulat di depan umum. Maka dari itu jalan tengah bagi Sasuke adalah baku hantam—itulah cara terjantan untuk menyelesaikan masalah antar lelaki.

Dan karena kemenangan berada di pihaknya, Sasuke pergi ke kawasan gedung belajar, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sakura yang duduk di kantin. Sakura tampak merengut mendapati keadaan Sasuke yang masih bersih. Dari wajahnya yang seperti itu, silahkan anggap bahwa Sakura adalah salah satu dalang dari rombongan yang tadi mendatangi Sasuke

Itu benar kok. Tapi sayang gagal.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa di-_bully_ lewat jalur kekerasan. Jadi apa dia yang harus ikut campur secara _face to face_?

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Pada saat jam istirahat kedua, sesudah perkelahian seputar Sasuke dan kakak kelas itu didengar oleh Tsunade Senju, wanita selaku kepala sekolah itu marah besar kepada Sasuke. Ia mengaku kecewa dan tak menyangka Sasuke telah menjadi murid yang nakal dan gemar berkelahi. Padahal saat Sasuke bilang dirinya tak memukul Lee, Tsunade tau itu bohong, tapi ia memaafkannya karena status Sasuke yang merupakan murid teladan di kelas. Namun dengan semakin banyaknya masalah yang ia ciptakan, mau tidak mau Tsunade harus berperilaku adil. Tentu ia memarahi Sasuke habis-habisan. Mengancam dirinya akan terkena _skorsing_ apabila mengulangi perbuatan itu sekali lagi.

Dan setelah keluar dari ruang Tsunade, Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah _stoic_ itu seperti biasa menempati halaman belakang sekolah. Ia duduk dengan cara bersandar di dinding, mengambil seputung rokok, kemudian membakar ujungnya dengan pemantik.

Kebetulan kali ini ia berada di bawah ruangan X-F yang ada di lantai tiga. Sebuah jendela pun dibuka lebar-lebar. Sesuai rencana yang telah dipersiapkan, Sakura yang berada di kelas tersebut langsung mengeluarkan sebaskom ember besar berisikan air kotor yang berwarna coklat.

Sakura dibantu siswa-siswa segengnya mengangkat ember tersebut ke arah jendela. Rencana ini akan ia jalani sebentar lagi.

"Satu... dua... tiga!"

**BYUUUUUR!**

Air berisi sisa cat, oli, serta sampah itu meluncur dan menghantam apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Dinding, Sasuke, dan rumput yang berada di sekelilingnya ikut tersiram. Dan Sasuke kena secara telak. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Rambut biru, wajah, kacamata, sampai seragamnya kena. Kemeja sekolahnya saja kini berubah warna jadi kusam.

Dengan gerak kasar Sasuke pun berdiri, membuang putung rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan kaki. Ia sekaligus mendongakkan wajah ke atas, memandangi Sakura yang nyatanya masih mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela sambil menyeringai jahat. Kemudian gadis itu memasang jari tengah dan langsung pergi bersama perasaan puas.

_VICTORY!_

Sakura menghirup udara kemenangan. Ia ucapkan terima kasih ke adik-adik kelas yang memperhatikan kelakuannya, mengancam mereka agar tidak mengadu ke guru, lalu pergi sambil tertawa pelan. "Sukurin. Biar tau rasa dia..."

"Sakura, Sasuke pergi dari halaman sekolah!"

Ada siswa suruhannya yang melapor. Otot bibir Sakura kian naik. Mungkin Sasuke sedang menangis. Walau tidak mungkin, sepertinya seru kalau hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Ia ingin pria itu tau seberapa berkuasanya dia di sekolah ini, jadi mana boleh ada yang berperilaku munafik kepadanya, satu orang pun.

**Tep.**

Di langkah yang nyaris menyentuh turunan tangga, Sakura berhenti, menatap lurus ke arah bawah. Senyumannya hilang. Kini sudah ada Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Cuma berjarak lima meter. Sakura yakin ada dua pasang mata tajam yang memandanginya di balik alat optik tebal itu. Sasuke, yang rambut serta bahunya terkena cairan ramuannya, terlihat sangat basah kuyup dan kotor. Bau tidak enak menguar dari tubuh tegapnya.

Nafas pria itu tenang, tapi jika dilihat dari cengkraman tangannya di pegangan tangga, bisa ditebak bahwa pria Uchiha tersebut marah. Panas.

Sakura mendengus kecil. Ia berikan isyarat terlebih dulu ke beberapa teman seangkatannya yang berjaga-jaga di belakang. Gerakan tangannya berbicara 'tak apa, ini bisa kuatasi; kalian jangan ikut campur dulu'. Kemudian ia melipat kedua tangan di dada, menyeringai, lalu bergerak turun. Maju satu anak tangga.

"Wah, wah... ada apa nih? Kok kotor? Hujan ya di luar? Perasaan dari tadi cerah-cerah aja..." Ujarnya dengan nada menyebalkan yang disengaja. "Tapi kok hujannya warna hitam? Bau, lagi. Ewh..."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidung. Mukanya mengerut penuh rasa jijik. Ia pun berlalu melewati Sasuke sambil berdesis. "Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan menangis keras-keras, bersujud memohon maaf kepadaku agar nantinya tidak dipermalukan ulang di depan sekolah—"

Gerakan kaki Sakura tertahan. Ada sesuatu yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Erat, kencang dan menyakitkan. Berbalik, Sakura menepisnya sampai lepas. "Jangan coba menyentuhku! Tanganmu kotor!"

"Oh..." Sasuke berkomentar sarkastis. "Jadi tangan bersihmu cuma ingin membuat orang lain kotor, begitu?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" Sakura tersenyum manis. "Dan kalau boleh mengingatkan, tolong percepat waktu bicaranya, aku ngga mau kelihatan bicara sama orang rendah sepertimu."

Si Uchiha balas tersenyum. Lekungan yang sesempurna itu baru pertama kali Sakura lihat di bibir Sasuke.

"Ngga kusangka kau bisa berubah secepat ini."

"Berubah? Apa kau ngga pernah berkaca?" Sakura menatapnya tajam. "Dan aku baru tau kalau Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang cerewet. Sejak kapan kau jadi banyak omong gini, eh?"

Diam menahan nafas, Sasuke naik satu anak tangga. "Aku ngga akan berubah kalau kau ngga berubah duluan."

Sakura menggeram. "Aku berubah duluan karena aku tau dirimu brengsek, Sasuke. Itulah penyebab utamanya."

"Aku? Brengsek?" Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Lalu kenapa dulu kau pernah bilang suka ke 'orang brengsek' ini? Sampai menangis seperti orang tidak mau ditolak? Bahkan sampai memaksa mencium 'orang brengsek', hn?" Nadanya menjadi cepat. Kelihatan emosi. "Iya, kan?"

"Jangan bahas itu! Aku pernah bilang itu cuma main-main, kan!? Atau aktingku terlalu hebat dan membuatmu jatuh hati padaku!?" Ia tidak mau kalah. "Tapi sayang aku udah ninggalin permainan itu! Aku bosan! Jadi lebih baik aku mem-_bully_-mu!"

Sakura terengah. Ia tenangkan dirinya, menelan ludah. Kemudian ia berdesis. "Air sampah itu cocok di wajahmu. Kotor... jorok... licin.. dan bau..." Gadis itu menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia lap tangannya yang kotor ke kemeja bawah Sasuke yang sedikit bersih. Kemudian tak ia sadari mendadak dirinya ditahan lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai bicara." Kali ini Sasuke sengaja menyentuh lengan kemeja putih Sakura, menyebarkan oli hitam kecoklatan yang ada di kulitnya. Gadis pink itu menjerit dan mendorongnya.

"Aku ngga punya waktu!"

Sasuke menyambar bahunya. Kali ini dengan dua tangan. Ucapannya bernadakan keseriusan. "Dengarkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukuli Sasuke yang memegang tubuhnya agar tidak ke mana-mana. "Kurang ajar! Kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan nama kecil!? Aku ini bukan teman sepantaran atau pacarmu, Sialan! Aku atasanmu! Seharusnya kau menyebutku 'Haruno-_sama_'!"

Sasuke terhenyak. Dari dulu ia tidak pernah memanggil Sakura dengan nama marganya. Selalu Sakura saja tanpa embel-embel. Lalu kenapa dia malah baru marah sekarang? Dan kenapa... Sasuke tidak suka larangan Sakura yang tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan nama kecil?

"Tau diri, Sasuke, kamu itu cuma babuku! Babu yang seharusnya ku-_bully_ habis-habisan!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Sakura."

Sakura menutup telinga. "Jangan panggil nama kecilku!"

"Sakura."

"Kamu emang selalu mau cari masalah, ya—!?" Tamparan dari Sakura akan melayang ke pipi Sasuke kalau pria itu tidak dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"SEKARANG AKU MAU TANYA; AKU PUNYA MASALAH APA HAH DENGANMU!?" Bentakan Sasuke membuat jeritan Sakura terputus. "APA AKU PERNAH MENYAKITIMU!? APA AKU PERNAH MEMBUATMU JADI BAHAN HINAAN!? NGGA, KAN? JADI COBA JELASIN! KAU DULUAN YANG BERUBAH, KAN!?" Orang-orang di sekitar jadi ngeri sendiri melihat Sasuke yang baru pertama kali marah. Sakura terdiam. Kedua tangannya jatuh ke sisinya masing-masing. Dapat Sakura lihat geraham Sasuke gemeretak. Suasana hening mulai terasa mencekam.

Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kenapa membentakku!?" Sakura membalas, tapi bukannya raungan yang terdengar, suaranya malah terbata. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Padahal kamu duluan yang mulai menyebutku sebagai cewek murahan!"

Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya dari Gaara! Sifatmu... sosokmu yang asli... semuanya!" Sakura berlari, Sasuke melangkah, Sakura berbalik dan melemparnya dengan ponsel dan uang sisa di saku. Ia usahakan agar Sasuke tidak mengejarnya. "PERGI! SANA MENJAUH!"

Sakura menelan ludah, mendorongnya, kemudian berlari turun.

Mata Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura terlalu berbelit untuk dicerna olehnya yang tidak tau apa-apa. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura jadi mengubah sifatnya seperti ini? Lalu kenapa tadi dia bilang 'aku sudah tau semuanya dari Gaara'? Memangnya apa yang pria berambut merah tersebut katakan kepadanya?

Apa soal identitas aslinya sebelum ia melepas kacamata? Kalau iya, kenapa Sakura sampai sebegitunya?

"Tsch, sial..."

Sasuke mengusap rambut lepeknya. Keadaan tidak enak seperti ini membuatnya jadi susah berpikir. Sepertinya ia harus pulang. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah, dilihatnya ponsel Sakura dan lembaran uang bernominal besar yang tercecer di lantai tangga. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memungutnya. Kapan-kapan akan ia kembalikan semuanya.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

"Ck, kenapa kau harus nangis sih, Sakura? Dasar _loser..."_ Gadis merah muda yang mengisi kawasan toilet perempuan pun menggerutu. Ia berkaca sebentar dan menghela nafas. "Pasti dia akan mengataiku lagi..."

Semenit dua menit ia habiskan untuk merapikan penampilannya. Dia kan ratu sekolah yang paling dipuja siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini; mana bisa ia keluar dengan mata merah dan hidung berair? Bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan keras-keras. Apalagi jika ketahuan sama Sasuke. Hangus sudah harga dirinya.

Buru-buru ia tutupi matanya dengan tisu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menelfon Ino, memberitahu bahwa ia sedang menangis dan membutuhkan dirinya di sini. Tapi masalahnya saat meraba saku... ponsel_pink_-nya tak ketemu. Uang jajannya pun raib. Ah, dia baru ingat. Saat khilaf ke Sasuke, Sakura sempat melemparkan segala barang di sakunya. Entahlah apa tujuannya, yang jelas dia merasa menyesal.

Artinya... sekarang benda itu ada di Sasuke dong? Bagaimana caranya ia mengambil balik ponselnya?

Minta baik-baik sih sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan. Tapi Sakura mana mau. Pasti gengsi, kan?

"Tau, ah! Kalau ponsel itu dia ilangin, ya ilangin aja! Aku ngga peduli! Aku mampu kok beli ponsel baru, bahkan dengan uang jajan sebulanku!" Raut wajah Sakura menjadi makin merah; kesal. Ia bermonolog. "Tapi dia tetep ngga akan kumaafin!"

Sakura berniat berbalik, tapi langkahnya tertahan. Ia mematung di tempat.

Apa daya, dirinya baru ingat pada suatu gambar yang masih terpajang di _gallery_ ponselnya. Di sana ada foto punggung polos Sasuke. Sebuah foto terlarang yang sempat ia dapatkan saat _outing_ kemarin. Dengan mata terbelalak, alis Sakura tertekut, pipinya memerah, jantung terpacu kencang.

Seandainya Sasuke kepo, membuka-buka file ponselnya dan ketemu gambar itu, mati sudah. Dirinya benar-benar _game over_ dengan tidak terhormat. Sasuke pasti mengira ia _stalker_. Mengaku benci padahal terobsesi. Sampai-sampai foto dirinya yang bertelanjang dada saja ada di ponselnya.

Sakura menjambak rambut. Itu semua benar-benar mimpi buruk!

Sakura pun berlari dengan histeris ke kelas, mengambil tas, kemudian langsung mengejar Sasuke ke lantai bawah. Ia bertemu dengan Ino dan Tenten saat melintasi lantai satu. "Ino, Tenten, kalian lihat Sasuke!?"

"Sasuke?" Gadis _ponytail_ itu kebingungan. "Tadi papasan sih. Aku lihat karena bajunya kotor, tapi aku ngga tau dia ke mana. Ada apa, Sakura—?"

"Nanti kujelasin. _Bye_!"

Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mendapatkan ponselnya kembali!

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Alhasil beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Sakura malah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, meminta izin—dengan penuh paksa—ke sang penjaga gerbang. Berhubung Sasuke berhasil keluar dan berjalan pulang, tentu dengan alasan bajunya kotor dan tubuhnya bau, Sakura menggunakan alasan 'saya harus menjemput siswa sialan yang pulang cepat tadi; dia bolos!'. Jadi mau tidak mau, pria tua itu membukakan gerbang ke Sakura yang keluar sambil membawa mobil.

Dengan penuh perjuangan yang lebih dari dua jam (meminta alamat rumah Hinata via Ino, berputar-putar di perkomplekan seluas kota, bertanya sana-sini ke orang asing) Sakura akhirnya sampai ke properti keluarga Uchiha. Ternyata jaraknya jauh dari sekolah. Pantas Sasuke dan Hinata ke sekolah dengan menggunakan kereta.

Rumah Sasuke berbentuk gedung mewah bercatkan putih dengan gerbang pembatas yang tinggi. Sakura yang telah mengunci rapat dan keluar dari mobilnya sampai terperangah sendiri. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa sekaya itu. Ah, tapi jangan puji dia. Sakura seharusnya membencinya dan tetap mengatai pria tersebut miskin dan jelek.

Ah, balik ke tujuan utama.

**Ting tong!**

Bel rumah berbunyi ketika Sakura Haruno telah berdiri dan menekan tombol di samping gerbang. Semenit berselang, pelayan berapron renda menyambutnya. Dia adalah salah satu dari tiga orang pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha untuk menjaga Sasuke dan Hinata selagi mereka di luar. Berbincang-bincang sebentar, mempersilahkan masuk, kemudian pelayan perempuan itu tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Sasuke-_sa__n_ baru aja pulang. Silahkan masuk dan harap tunggu di ruang tengah. Nanti saya panggilkan."

"E-Eh, ngga usah dipanggil. Aku bisa ke kamarnya sendiri." Sakura cengengesan, takut ketahuan. "Dan kalau boleh tau, kamarnya di mana, ya?"

"Di lantai dua..."

Sakura mengangguk. Bersama langkah yang sedikit terjinjit, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara, ia mengendap-endap ke kamar Sasuke. Setelah daerah lantai dua ia pijak, dia dapati salah satu pintu kamar yang terbuka. Menelan ludah, ia dengan ngeri memperlebar bukaan pintu. Pengamatannya pun berjalan. Dapat Sakura duga ruangan itu sedang kosong, tak berpenghuni. Dari bau-baunya sih mirip sama bau badan Sasuke yang beraroma _citrus._ Ia hafal jelas itu wewangian Sasuke. Ini kamar siswa cupu itu. Tak mungkin ia salah. Tuh ada tas bersihnya yang tergeletak di kasur.

Diam-diam bibir Sakura tersenyum dan matanya menyipit. Ini saatnya menggeledah. Ia harus menemukan ponselnya, keluar dari kamar, lalu pergi dari kediaman Uchiha tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke maupun Hinata.

Namun di luar pengetahuan Sakura Haruno, ada sebuah sisi di mana terdapat mata oniks yang mengawasinya. Bahkan mengawasinya tanpa ada niatan bersembunyi. Sebab sudah dari lama Sasuke Uchiha itu, sang pemilik rumah yang sekarang tubuhnya sudah bersih, berada di depan pintu dapur sambil memegang gelas kaca berisi air dingin. Sejak tau Sakura ada di ruang tamu dan memunggungi dirinya, ia cuma berhenti di bingkai pintu, bersandar. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis tersebut. Dimulai dari berbicara dengan pelayan, menelusuri anak tangga, sampai berjalan di lantai atas.

"Sasuke-_s__an__? _Anda di sini?_ S_aya kira Anda ada di atas..." Seorang pelayan yang balik ke daerah dapur jadi kaget. "Teman Anda menunggu. Jadi saya permisi ke atas, akan memberi taunya—"

"Ngga apa." Katanya setelah menenggak habis air putih. Ia letakan gelas ke meja dan mengusap bibirnya pelan. "Dari tadi aku melihatnya. Biar aku yang ke sana."

Kemudian bersama langkah tenang, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar. Lumayan, mungkin ia bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran ke gadis berambut merah muda itu. Paling tidak sebagai balasan atas gangguan yang selama ini Sakura berikan kepadanya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Terima kasih atas respons di chap kemarin. Aku bener-bener seneng, huhu. Walau chap ini agak lebih datar dan nge-rush, semoga kalian suka juga, ya. Dan silahkan ditebak, apa yang akan Sasuke lakuin ke Sakura di kamarnya? :)/**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**pangilma-perangcinta-7, LotuS-Mein319, Minazuki Miharu, guest, dimas-priyadi-524, YashiUchiHatake, Hyuuga Nala, MahardikaRBL, sofi asat, Belindattebayo1, nada-nada-5059601, Bunshin Anugrah ET, iya baka-san, AF Namikaze, chikionew, Kazehaya Sakazuki, Natsumo Kagerou, kHaLerie Hikari, utsukushi hana-chan, Manguni, Archiles, uzumaki zhufar, Yoshikuni Ayumu, m-u-albab, Akasuna Sakurai, Lhylia Kiryu, GraceAnnesh, Gorm Speir, Febri Feven, Ricchi, kobaysen, Durara, Neko Chan, Anyone, Yuho Yasumi, Guest, flowers lavender, Hinamori Miko Koyuki, Hikari Ciel, Nauri Aconitumferox, annashina, haruchan, Audy Rai, Fujimoto Yumi, Adeiyyaa, spring field sakura, NaruHina-Lover, andypraze, Uchiha Yui, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Rurippe no Kimi, Eunike Yuen, shawol21bangs, Ifaharra sasusaku, arrogant spring, SSL, rui chan, syal, tataruka, Ramen panas, aprilia yasir, Benrina Shinju, Ribby-chan, Hani chan1, kazufika, Kimberly, LOL, Xxx, hevy-lovato, Daollyod, Tsuki Yuzuriha, Chimunk-NHL, Dewa perang, beky, hatake hime, Guest, ryo, afsha, Dhezthy UchihAruno, Iwahashi Hani, cueekujana-agro, keybaekyixing, Watashi no Namae, Jinchuriki, N2Abestie, Hiruka Yuuko, Hanzi Ichiro, pisald-nurangga, Guest, Uzumaki Lavender, Nata-chan, eureka eklesius, rikaikhami, Hiname Titania, natsumi-san, Tamuyy, shusinest, Nahoko-chan, Misti Chan, Rizuki Dhan, Akihime Rena, michinaru-nurarihyon, jannah-gemini, Mushi kara-chan, Chi-chan Najiyah, amanda-tsukeinz, harulisnachan, kazufika, firarapucha, Sakurajimanoyama, sasusaku lovers, aysila-chan, smiley, Ariska, aoi-san, mizuira, Siput Puput, ito.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Cepet dong Sasuke buka penyamarannya. **Haha. **Semoga NaruSaku nantinya nyesel bully SasuHina. **Amin. **Konfliknya oke. **Thanks. **Buat Hinata lebih deket ke Sasuke dong. Biar Hinata dilindungin. **Masalahnya Hinata ngga mau ngadu ke Sasuke. **Gimana ya pas Hinata di-bully? **Begitulah :(**SasuSaku-NaruHina-nya sama-sama bikin greget. **Makasih, yaa. **Jangan bikin Sakura berani kandang, ya? **Done. **Ini pairing-nya SS-NH, kan? Lalu kenapa nulis SasuHina? **Seperti apa yang pernah kujelasin, SasuHina di sini tokoh utama karena mereka si kembar yang kuceritain. Tapi pairing-nya tetep SS-NH. **Pengen liat sisi badass-nya Hinata. **Aku cuma suka Hinata yang lemah lembut. Gomen :( **Kenapa Sasuke masih pake kacamata, sedangkan Hinata dia suruh buka? **Hm, tanyain ke Sasuke-nya aja. **Mau tanya, orang yang lagi ciuman itu bisa bicara, ya? **Pas dilepas dikit baru bisa bicara, kali :|**Wah, tau-tau TA udah update 3 chapter aja. **Fict ini lagi diprioritasin sih, jadi maklum update-annya agak cepet. Atau mau aku update-nya lama-lama aja biar aku bisa fokus UN? :') #otwUN. **Chap berikutnya full SasuSaku dong. **Kasih ide :D **Sasuke bakal bales serang Sakura, ngga? **Coba ditebak. **Pem-bully-an kayak gitu apa ngga dilarang di sekolah? **Asal ngga ngelapor sih. **Scene SasuSaku jangan terlalu manis, ya? Aku agak gimana kalo si Sasuke-nya begitu. **Sama (?), aku kurang suka juga Sasuke yang dibuat bermulut manis kayak RTN. Nanti liat aja ya. **Rencana tamat sampe chap berapa?** Niatnya sih belasan (18—mungkin), tapi kayaknya sampai 20 pas. **Gaara paling berandal ya di sekolah KIS? **Bisa dibilang begitu.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"H-Hei... tadi aku melihat matamu..."

"Ja-Jangan salah paham dulu! Aku ke sini untuk mencari sesuatu!"

"Gila. Kau gila, Hinata. Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Sstt, diam sedikit... jangan buat niat baikku jadi hilang."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	16. Alasan

**Previous Chap :**

Namun di luar pengetahuan Sakura Haruno, ada sebuah sisi di mana terdapat mata oniks yang mengawasinya. Bahkan mengawasinya tanpa ada niatan bersembunyi. Sebab sudah dari lama Sasuke Uchiha itu, sang pemilik rumah yang sekarang tubuhnya sudah bersih, berada di depan pintu dapur sambil memegang gelas kaca berisi air dingin. Sejak tau Sakura ada di ruang tamu dan memunggungi dirinya, ia cuma berhenti di bingkai pintu, bersandar. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis tersebut. Dimulai dari berbicara dengan pelayan, menelusuri anak tangga, sampai berjalan di lantai atas.

"Sasuke-_sama? _Anda di sini?_ S_aya kira Anda ada di atas..." Seorang pelayan yang balik ke daerah dapur jadi kaget. "Teman Anda menunggu. Jadi saya permisi ke atas, akan memberi taunya—"

"Ngga apa." Katanya setelah menenggak habis air putih. Ia letakan gelas ke meja dan mengusap bibirnya pelan. "Dari tadi aku melihatnya. Biar aku yang ke sana."

Kemudian bersama langkah tenang, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar. Lumayan, mungkin ia bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran ke gadis berambut merah muda itu. Paling tidak sebagai balasan atas gangguan yang selama ini Sakura berikan kepadanya.

.

.

Jarum pendek di jam dinding kini menyentuh angka dua. Bukannya belajar seperti rutinitas biasa di hari Jum'at, Sakura malah berdiri di sebuah rumah yang seharusnya tidak ia injak. Apalagi kalau bukan di kediaman Uchiha? Rumah Sasuke. Alasannya sepele, ia cuma ingin mengambil ponsel _pink-_nya yang saat ini berada di tangan Sasuke. Bukannya takut hilang atau apa, dia hanya tak ingin Sasuke membuka _file_ _gallery_-nya. Di sana ada foto _candid_ Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada. Bisa gawat kalau pria cupu itu tau, kan?

Karena itulah, di detik ini, Sakura benar-benar sudah berada di kamar Sasuke. Kamar yang sedang kosong tak berpenghuni. Dan berhubung belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan datang ke sini, Sakura tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emasnya. Ia geledah tas selempang milik Sasuke. Intinya, Sakura harus menemukan ponsel tersebut sebelum Sasuke masuk ke sini.

Tapi ada satu masalah. Sakura menggeram ketika hasil pencariannya nihil. "Di mana ponselku!?"

Sakura gemas sendiri. Sedikit-sedikit ia memandangi pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka (tidak ia kunci)—bisa gawat kalau Sasuke tau kamarnya tak bisa dibuka dari luar tanpa alasan yang jelas, kan? Takutnya kalau ketahuan, bisa jadi Sasuke mengiranya sebagai fans yang _over_ obses dengannya. Hih, jangan sampai.

"Tapi kenapa ponselku ngga ada? Masa dia sudah keluarin dari tasnya? Tapi ke mana? Oh, atau... jangan-jangan dia ngga ambil ponselku pas aku lempar ke dia!?" Sakura menjerit sambil menjambak surai merah mudanya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kayaknya akan jauh lebih baik ponsel itu hilang ditelan bumi daripada dipegang Sasuke deh. Setidaknya gambar di dalamnya aman.

Kembali ke masalah utamanya, dengan misuh-misuh Sakura menjelajahi kamar Sasuke. Dimulai dari lemari sampai laci ia geledah. Ia pun sampai rela mendekatkan pipinya ke lantai untuk memeriksa bagian sela terkecil dari ruangan ini. Hampir saja Sakura menyerah karena tidak menemukan apa-apa, mata Sakura menangkap sesuatu pada sebuah tas serut yang terdapat di bawah kolong kasur Sasuke. Agak tidak mungkin sih, tapi apa salahnya memeriksa? Sakura akhirnya memasukkan tangannya ke kolong dengan jijik karena banyak debu di sana dan berusaha meraih tas.

"Ukh... hampir sampai..." Sakura berujar susah payah.

Dan karena saking seriusnya mengambil benda tersebut, Sakura sampai tak tau ada orang yang memasuki ruangan. Orang itu adalah Sasuke. Dari ambang pintu Sasuke mengamati sosok Sakura yang sedang bersujud di sisi ranjang—membelakanginya. Maka dari itu Sasuke bergerak maju. Pria berkaus abu yang tidak sedang mengenakan kacamatanya segera menutup pintu, pelan dan rapat, lalu memutar kunci.

**Cklek.**

Suaranya cukup besar, tapi itu tidak membuat Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke ada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**SIXTEENTH. **Alasan

.

.

"Akhirnya~!"

Sakura berhasil meraih tas serut Sasuke di bawah kasur dan mengeluarkannya. Dengan terduduk ia membuka isi tas, tapi sial isinya kosong. Sakura membanting tas itu sambil menggerutu pelan. Lama-lama bisa gila juga kalau begini terus. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Sakura meletakkan dagunya di atas kasur. Tangannya yang masih belum menyerah mencoba menyingkap segala bantal dan guling yang ada di depannya. Hasilnya... tetap tidak ada.

"Nyebeliiiiin..." Bisiknya. "Di mana sih Sasuke taruh ponselku...?"

Sakura mendorong kesal guling Sasuke dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi baru saja ia menginjak lantai dengan kedua lutut, gadis musim semi itu menemukan sesuatu yang cukup mencolok di permukaan kasur. Benda optik tersebut ialah kacamata tebal Sasuke. Sakura mengerjap dan mengambilnya. "Sasuke... lagi ngga gunain ini, ya? Memangnya kalau di rumah dia lepas kacamata?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar sambil mengamati kacamata tebal yang entahlah itu minus, plus atau silinder. Yang jelas ketika Sakura mendekatkan iris _emerald_-nya ke kacamata Sasuke, pandangannya buram dan pusing setengah mati karenanya. Kacamata Sasuke benar-benar tebal. Tidak heran kalau Sasuke memakainya, mata pria itu sampai tidak kelihatan.

Sakura menghela nafas. Dengan tatapan sendu ia mengusapkan ujung jarinya ke lekuk kacamata Sasuke. Ada perasaan sejuk yang mengaliri hatinya saat ia mengenang ulang momen pertama ia mengenal sosok itu, sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang menyebalkan, lengkap dengan kacamata cupunya yang norak. Saat-saat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama—walau melalui paksaan sepihak.

Lelah terdiam, Sakura beranjak. Masih dengan memegang kacamata Sasuke, ia berbalik dan—

**Bukh!**

Wajahnya menabrak telak dada bidang seseorang. Kaget, Sakura mengadah dan... ia menatap lurus mata tajam seseorang yang memandangnya. Yang lebih tinggi darinya. Yang lebih hitam dibandingkan iris orang lain yang pernah ia temui.

Dia... bermata obsidian. Sasuke.

**Set.**

Belum sempat pandangannya menyebar ke seluruh wajah pria itu, Sasuke sontak menarik pundaknya, mengambil kacamata yang ia pegang, lalu mendorong Sakura begitu saja ke permukaan kasur dengan posisi telungkup. Tak ketinggalan kedua tangan Sakura yang ia kumpulkan di punggung untuk ia tekan dengan tangan.

"A-Aw! Apa-apaan ini!? Hei! Sasuke!" Seraya menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang terus terpompa cepat, Sakura berniat menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke di belakang, tapi Sakura tidak sanggup menggerakkan kepala. Sasuke telah menahannya. Kini ia benar-benar persis seperti orang yang baru ditangkap polisi. "Kamu pikir aku penjahat, hah!?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi secara perlahan dia mencondongkan badan ke Sakura, lalu berbisik tepat di lipatan lehernya. "Untuk apa ke sini? Mau cari masalah lagi, hn?"

"Si-Siapa bilang!?" Sakura memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Jarak bibir Sasuke sangat dekat dengan tengkuknya. Nafas Sasuke terasa jelas. "Ukh, lepasin, Bodoh! Sakit, tau! Lepasin!"

Pria yang rambutnya masih setengah basah akibat baru mandi itu berujar sarkastis. "Lalu apa? Menggodaku?"

Sakura menggeram kesal. Kalimat Sasuke yang terdengar serius tadi membuat pipinya merona. Apa dia bilang? Menggoda Sasuke? Tapi Sakura menggigit bibir. Jangan sampai ia terhanyut oleh kalimat-kalimat tidak penting pria cupu itu.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk menggodamu! Ngga usah salah sangka!" Jeritnya terus terang. Tubuhnya membuat gerakan meronta di atas kasur. Tak peduli ranjang berkaki rendah ini bergoyang tak karuan. "Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku! Apa yang saat ini kamu lakukan, dasar cowok mesum sialan! Jangan niban aku!"

Bukannya mematuhi perintah Sakura, pria itu malah melakukan hal lain. Dia lingkarkan tangannya ke perut gadis itu, tangan Sakura yang masih terjebak tetap tak bisa di gerakan, sedangkan dahi berponi panjang milik Sasuke hinggap di bahunya. Sakura tersentak. Wajahnya memanas luar biasa dan aliran darahnya berdesir geli.

Apa Sasuke... tengah memeluknya?

Sakura maupun Sasuke tak bereaksi di tempatnya. Selama beberapa saat Sakura biarkan dirinya dipeluk paksa oleh pria Uchiha itu. Sedikit kasar, memang. Tapi lama-lama Sakura menikmatinya, membiarkan pula sayup-sayup hembusan AC mengenai keduanya yang saat ini berada di atas permukaan tepi ranjang walau dengan kaki tergantung.

Perlahan-lahan pegangan Sasuke mengendur. Bunyi engsel kacamata yang dibuka terdengar di balik kepala Sakura, lalu gadis itu menoleh cepat. Kini di hadapannya, sudah ada Sasuke Uchiha yang kembali memakai kacamata tebalnya—baru ia kenakan beberapa detik lalu. Garis bibir pria itu datar, dan Sakura dapat menebak jelas bahwa ada dua mata yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip di balik sana.

"H-Hei... tadi aku melihat matamu..." Sakura menelan ludah. "Iris matamu... sehitam oniks."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Karenanya Sakura dengan wajah meronanya tersadar. Kenapa dia jadi begitu ke Sasuke? Bukannya mereka bermusuhan? Ingin rasanya Sakura menampar pipinya sendiri saat itu. Segeralah dia beranjak dari posisinya, tapi sikunya dicekal Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" Desis Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah ia menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. Sakura segera terduduk. Dengan raut wajah yang masih menahan malu, tak lupa dengan degup jantung yang menggebu-gebu, ia mencoba memperangkuh wajahnya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di sini.

"Ja-Jangan salah paham dulu! Aku ke sini untuk mencari sesuatu!"

"Alasan."

"A-Aku ngga alasan!" Sakura pusing seketika. "Aku serius! Aku cuma mau ngambil ponselku yang mahal itu! Kamu kan yang nyuri!?"

"Nyuri? Ngga." Dia berujar datar.

"Bohong! Waktu di sekolah kan aku lempar ke kamu!"

"Oh." Sasuke teringat. "Pas itu aku memang ambil ponselmu."

"Ck! Pokoknya cepat kembaliin! Mana ponselku!? Mana!?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke yang masih tiduran.

"Di laci. Ambil sendiri."

Sesuai kalimat Sasuke, Sakura segera menoleh ke laci yang ditunjuk Sasuke lewat dagu. Satu per satu dia buka dan dia obrak-abrik. Tapi... kok ngga ada? Eh tapi bukannya dia sudah mencari bagian itu, ya? "Tsch, kamu bohong, kan!?" Di depan laci Sakura teriak, tapi ia terlebih dulu bungkam kala menemukan sosok Sasuke yang memegang ponsel di tangannya. Itu ponsel _pink_-nya.

"Nih." Dengan cuek Sasuke menggoyangkan ponsel tersebut. Sontak Sakura berlari gesit menerjang Sasuke, berniat menyambar alat telekomunikasinya, tapi pria itu lebih cepat bertindak. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ketika jari tangan Sakura berniat menyentuh badan ponsel.

**Brukh!**

Gerakan Sasuke menyebabkan Sakura yang tidak bisa ngerem lantas meniban perut Sasuke yang masih terbaring di kasur. Sakura meringis dan mundur selangkah. "Duh, kembaliin ponselku, Uchiha! Ngga usah main-main!"

Sasuke memainkan ponsel Sakura, membuka-tutup bagian _flip_-nya_._ "Ngga mau."

"Apa katamu!?"

"Kubilang apa? Ambil sendiri, kan?"

Emosi Sakura membeludak. Ia tendangi kaki Sasuke sambil menjerit kencang. "Kembaliin! Kembaliin! Kembaliin! Kembaliin!" Ia menarik nafas. "Kembaliin ponselku, dasar pencuriii! Ahhhhh!"

Lain dari reaksi Sasuke yang dulu-dulu, ia tidak kesal atau marah, kali ini Sasuke mendengus—mendengus geli, lebih tepatnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia terduduk, lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke dahi Sakura dengan agak keras. Sasuke segera melepaskannya begitu saja, dan Sakura pun menangkap cepat benda tersebut.

_Ah! Aku berhasil! Aku udah dapetin balik ponsel sialan ini!_—soraknya dalam hati. Maka dari itu buru-buru ia berlari ke pintu, mau langsung kabur tanpa mengucapkan pamit. Tapi ada masalah lain.

**Ckrek!**

Kenop pintu tak bisa terbuka, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dan karena itulah Sakura mulai tersadar di detik ke lima. Apa jangan-jangan pintu kamar ini terkunci? Siapa yang menguncinya? Masa Sasuke? Kapan, memangnya? Segala pemikiran yang berlalu lalang di otaknya membuat Sakura Haruno menelan ludah khawatir.

Dan yang lebih hebat lagi... kenapa cuma ada mereka berdua di dalam kamar ini!?

Bersama kegelisahan yang menempel di wajah cantiknya, Sakura memutar badan dan memelototi Sasuke yang kini menguap malas. "S-Sa-Sasuke! Kamu ya yang mengunci pintu!?"

Dia mengusap rambut birunya yang mencuat di bagian belakang. "Ya. Ada masalah?"

Jantung Sakura berdetak kacau. Wajahnya memerah drastis. "Untuk apa kunci pintu!?"

"..."

"Sasuke!"

Dapat Sakura rasakan mata tajam Sasuke di balik kacamatanya kala ia menoleh sekilas. "Aku mau melakukan sesuatu."

Sakura menelan ludah. Berikut keadaan yang makin parah, Sakura panik luar biasa. Ia gedor-gedor pintu Sasuke dan menjerit-jerit rusuh. Sedangkan Sasuke yang lagi menyalakan televisi dan menonton dari kasur cuma berdecak singkat. "Sstt, berisik."

Sakura mengaduh lirih. Dari kedua alis yang menekuk turun dan pancaran kedua mata _emerald-nya,_ jelas sekali ia menampilkan raut mau nangis. Ia bingung setengah mati. Inginnya mendekati Sasuke dan memaksanya memberikan kunci, tapi ia takut. Kalau mendadak dirinya ditarik ke kasur dan dicabuli, bagaimana coba?

"Sa-Sasuke! Cepat bukain pintu ini atau aku akan panggil polisi!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Panggil pakai apa?"

"Ya ponsel inilah!"

"Ponselmu mati sejak kau membantingnya."

**Deg!**

Sakura terbengong. Ia buka ponsel _flip_-nya dan mengklik sembarang tombol. Dan benar, ponselnya mati. Hanya ada layar hitam yang tak berfungsi. Sakura pun lemas di tempat. _Kalau benda ini mati, untuk apa aku ke sinii!? Sakura no Baka!—_batinnya frustasi. Serius, ini ngenes namanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia simpan ponselnya di saku dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan waspada. "Ka-Kalau begitu aku akan berteriak keras! Sampai pelayan dan orangtuamu nolongin ke sini! Pokoknya dengan cara apapun biar kamu dijeblosin ke penjara!"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Ke penjara? Kau pikir aku mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh, hn?"

"Ya... kan bisa aja kamu ngelecehin aku? Memperkosaku, misalnya?" Sakura melirik ke kanan, agak ragu mengatakan ini.

"Adanya malah kau yang memperkosaku, Bodoh." Tolak Sasuke, pelan. "Kau pikir siapa yang menciumku duluan di Lab Biologi?"

Sakura menelan ludah saat mengingat _scene_ di mana ia mengatakan cintanya pada pemuda itu. Ia bagai tertiban gada. "Ta-Tapi siapa juga yang pertama kali meraba-raba dada pas di sana!? Kau, kan!? Uchiha Mesum Tak Berotak!"

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau aku melakukan hal yang seperti tuduhan awalmu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri. Sakura menelan ludah. Ia lupa cara bernafas untuk sesaat kala sosok itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya yang tersudut di pojok.

"Ja-Jangan coba-coba!"

Dagu Sakura diangkat Sasuke. Sakura mendorongnya.

"Jangan!"

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa. Tidak lepas, hanya sekilas dan terkesan mengejek. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke Sakura dan kembali menimpali. "Tapi maaf... kalau aku benar-benar membencimu, mungkin sudah dari awal aku merobek seragammu dan melemparnya ke lantai."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Seraya merapatkan diri ke pintu, mendadak kalimat Sasuke berputar kembali di benaknya. "Tu-Tunggu... jadi kamu ngga benci aku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan melompati pertanyaan barusan. "Aku menguncimu di sini karena satu hal; aku mau tanya." Ia berujar dengan suara datarnya yang khas. "Apa kau bisa menebak apa yang mau kutanyakan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Sosok pria berpakaian santai itu seolah tak lagi mengamati tayangan siang yang sedang berlangsung di depannya. pria itu melamun, seperti sedang merangkai kalimat di pikirannya. "Apa alasanmu bisa berubah?"

"A-Apa? Kenapa kamu nanyain aku? Itu sama sekali ngga penting!"

Sasuke menatapnya. "Ngga penting bagimu, penting bagiku."

Sakura terdiam. Ia pun menurunkan pandangan ke lantai dan meremas tangannya cemas. Gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berkata jujur ke Sasuke yang saat ini berada di depannya. Karenanya Sakura memejamkan mata. "Kata Gaara... kamu menyebutku murahan. Kamu juga bilang ke yang lain kalau aku adalah cewek yang bisa disentuhmu seenaknya..." Walau berat ia harus mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya selama ini. Karenanya ia memperserius pandangan. "Dia bilang kamu muka dua; baik jika di depanku, tapi buruk di belakang. Dan aku kaget. Aku ngga suka sama orang kayak gitu." Dan ketika Sakura memberanikan diri melihat ke Sasuke, pria itu memandangnya.

"Cuma karena itu?" Tanya Sasuke, singkat.

"Kamu bilang 'cuma', hah?" Dia emosi. "Sebenarnya banyak yang mau omongin, tapi aku malas!" Gengsi, lebih tepatnya. "Tapi ya intinya kamu muka dua!"

"Kalau kau bilang aku muka dua, memangnya aku pernah baik di depanmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah. Oh, _Kami-sama_. Kenapa dia baru sadar? Bukannya Sasuke tidak pernah memujinya atau melakukan-hal positif kepadanya?

"Kau dapat semua omongan itu dari Gaara." Kali ini senyum sinis keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Dan kau percaya?"

"I-Iyalah! Gaara adalah sahabatku, dan aku percaya sama semua kalimatnya! Lagian kamu juga pernah megang-megang aku kan pas di Lab Biologi? Jangan kira aku lupa! Dan aku yakin kamu bilang ke semua temanmu kalau 'Haruno Sakura mau-mau aja kusentuh dengan mudah! Dia cewek gampangan!', kan!?"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura tanpa suara. Apa katanya tadi? Membicarakan Sakura di belakang? Menghina Sakura murahan? Hah? Kapan dia bilang begitu ke teman-temannya? Tapi, tunggu. Memangnya dia punya teman? Merasa tak pernah melakukan itu semua, Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di dada. Jadi ini siapa yang salah? Sasuke yang tidak sadar diri, Sakura yang cuma merancau, atau Gaara yang memfitnah...?

Sasuke mengernyit mengingat nama Gaara lah yang sempat disebutkan Sakura. Gaara, ya? Sabaku Gaara? Rasanya dulu ia _familiar_ dengan nama itu. Seperti pernah kenal, tapi ia lupa. Tak ada sedikit pun memori yang tersimpan mengenai siswa berambut merah acak-acakan itu di dalam kepalanya. Malas berpikir, Sasuke menghela nafas. Pria itu seketika mendekatkan wajah kepadanya.

Sakura terbelalak. Ia ingin kabur tapi kedua tangan Sasuke sudah memenjaranya, ia tak bisa ke mana-mana. Sesaat ia memandang lurus. Tatapan cemasnya mengarah ke belahan bibir Sasuke. Sakura menarik nafas dan menempelkan kepala ke pintu. Apa yang mau Sasuke lakukan? Mau menciumnya, eh? Jantung Sakura sudah seperti mau meledak.

Karena jarak kian terminimalisir, sejak jarak wajah mereka tinggal sejengkal, Sakura memejamkan mata. Apa itu tandanya ia akan berciuman kembali dengan Sasuke? Apa bibir mereka akan bersatu? Wajah Sakura luar biasa memerah. Bibirnya tanpa sadar ia majukan, menunggu kedatangan bibir seseorang yang akan menyentuhnya. Sasuke yang dari tadi mengamati Sakura cuma tersenyum. Ia jepit kedua bibir Sakura dengan jari, sekilas.

"Aku ngga bilang mau menciummu."

Sakura membuka mata. Iris hijau jernihnya terbuka dan kemudian ia semakin cemberut, sebal. Sasuke yang awalnya memang cuma ingin mengetes Sakura lantas berubah pikiran. Ia miringkan wajah dan menarik kepala _pink_ Sakura. Bibir bertemu bibir. Sakura lupa cara bernafas. Ciuman dadak itu membuat nyawanya seolah melayang. Jantungnya bergetar dan otaknya tercuci sempurna. Tubuhnya memanas.

"Mmh..." Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke. Mungkin ciuman ini memang hanya persatuan dua bibir yang saling terkatup, tapi ini terlalu lembut dan terlalu... mendebarkan. Sasuke memiringkan wajah, ia mendorong bibir gadis itu baik-baik. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa nafsu. Lalu tempelan itu berubah jadi satu kecupan yang mampu membuat tubuh Sakura menarik paksa udara dengan hidung.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sakura menundukkan kepala, melepaskan ciuman. "Ja-Jangan menciumku..."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia sentuhkan dahinya ke ubun-ubun Sakura. "Hei, dengar..." Ucap pria itu. "Aku memang muka dua."

Sakura terbelalak. Kenapa... tiba-tiba? Dia nyaris mengadah kalau Sasuke tidak lanjut menjelaskan.

"Sebelum pindah sekolah, ngga ada Sasuke Uchiha yang berkacamata tebal, yang ter-_bully_, yang mau-mau aja diperintah sama cewek menyebalkan sepertimu. Sama sekali ngga ada." Sakura kali ini menatapnya. "Cuma ada Sasuke yang kasar, yang seenaknya, yang dibenci semua warga sekolah."

Sasuke menegakkan badan. Sakura baru sadar tingginya hanya sebatas dagu Sasuke.

"Dan sekarang aku hanya kembali ke sifat lamaku. Bedanya kali ini memakai kacamata."

Sakura terdiam. "Hanya itu? Ngga yang lain?"

Sasuke menggedikkan bahu. Terserah Sakura mau percaya atau tidak.

"La-Lalu..." Matanya tak lepas dari wajah putih Sasuke. "Kenapa kamu ngga lepas kacamata? Hinata aja sudah lepas..." Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sasuke memberikan jeda yang cukup panjang dan lama.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"N-Ngga sih..." Katanya, buru-buru.

"Kau mau lihat?"

"Eh?" Kalimat Sasuke membuat mata _emerald_ Sakura membeliak kaget. Ia menatap lurus wajah Sasuke dan menelan ludah. Kira-kira bagaimana bentuk mata Sasuke apabila tak ditutupi oleh kacamata bulat dan nan tebal itu? Sudah dari lama Sakura ingin tau.

"Tu-Tunggu... memangnya boleh aku lepasin?"

Sakura tak ingin menghancurkan suasana dengan cara bersorak senang. Ia hanya biarkan dentuman jantungnya menggema, lalu ia angkat tangannya yang bergetar. Jemarinya berjalan menuju bingkai kacamata tebal Sasuke. Mengapit dan hendak menariknya. Yang tentu saja melalui gerakan pelan dan terkesan hati-hati.

"Ta-Tapi aku tetap penasaran kenapa kau ngga mau lepasin ini..." Lirihnya.

Namun nyaris ketika Sakura akan mewujudkan impiannya, Sasuke menjawab pelan. "Bukannya karena Sakura Haruno lebih menyukai Sasuke Uchiha yang berkacamata?"

**Deg.**

Tangan Sakura terhenti bergerak. Ia terperangah luar biasa mendengar alasan Sasuke. Tak lama dari itu Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan memalingkan wajah, tak jadi mengambil kacamata itu. Ia menatap lantai dengan tubuh bergetar. Ternyata... selama ini Sasuke punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia tidak menampilkan wajah aslinya.

Karena dirinya.

Dan ya, jujur, jujur dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, Sakura memang 'pernah' menyukai Sasuke yang dulu dia tindas. Yang gemar cari masalah dengannya, yang sering adu mulut dengannya, dan dia yang paling bisa membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati. Sakura suka Sasuke yang begitu. Sasuke si Kacamata Tebal yang pernah menolongnya dua kali, dan Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya penasaran dengan isi mukanya.

Karena itu benar. Sakura jauh lebih menyukai Sasuke yang dulu. Yang cupu. Bukan yang sekarang. Bukan yang barbar seperti ini. Jauh. Sangat jauh.

"Belajarlah menyukaiku yang sebenarnya. Karena aku ngga terima kalau kau menyukaiku yang palsu."

Kalimat itu ibarat tohokan bagi Sakura. Tanpa menoleh ia keluar dari kamar, tak lupa dengan teriakan kencang. "Bo-Bodoh! Siapa juga yang suka kamu!?" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Berikan kunci kamar! Aku mau keluar!"

Sasuke merogoh saku dan mengambil kunci dari sana. Sakura mengambilnya dan segera membuka pintu. Sesudah pintu terbuka, ia berlari. Langkah yang membawanya menjauh dari kamar Sasuke terasa berat bagi dirinya. Dimulai dengan bola mata yang memanas, sesak di kerongkongan, dan teremas di dada. Ada sebuah larutan emosi yang mati-matian ia tahan.

Sakura cuma mau pulang. Ia mau menangisi pria itu sampai malam.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

"Hei, hari ini aku bawa banyak telur busuk buat kita lemparin ke Hinata! Gaara pasti senang ngeliat kelakuan kita!"

"Ahaha, aku juga bawa!"

"Pokoknya pas bel istirahat kedua bunyi, kita seret dia ke toilet lantai empat yuk, biar ngga ada yang liat!"

Obrolan bervolume keras itu terdengar dari barisan belakang siswi-siswi kelas XI-B, kelas Tenten Mitarashi. Ino yang saat ini duduk di samping meja Tenten pun melirik mereka dengan pandangan kesal. Mentang-mentang Gaara dan Sakura memperbolehkan Sasuke dan Hinata di-_bully_, orang-orang yang sebenarnya tak punya urusan apa-apa dengan Hinata jadi berani mem-_bully_-nya untuk kesenangan semata. Karena itu ia putuskan untuk menarik-narik lengan seragam Tenten yang sedang membaca majalah _fashion_.

"Ten, aku heran deh. Kenapa sih anak-anak di kelasmu hobi banget nyiksa Hinata? Perasaan dia ngga ada salah deh."

Tenten menggedikkan bahu. "Wah, ngga tau, ya. Aku ngga ikut-ikutan kalau soal si kembar itu."

Ino menggerutu. Walau ia bukan teman Hinata, setidaknya ia juga masih punya hati nurani sebagai manusia jugalah. Tidak seperti mereka yang sedang heboh sendiri menyusun rencana membejek-bejek Hinata nantinya. Kesal, Ino berdiri. "Aku mau ke WC bentar. _Bye_." Tenten mengangguk dan Ino keluar kelas. Namun sebelum memasuki kawasan toilet, ia berpapasan dengan Gaara yang akan menaiki anak tangga kelantai atas.

Dengan jantung yang mulai berdebar serta pipi memerah, ia meneguk ludah. Dirinya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyapa pria tampan yang satu itu. "Eh, Ga-Gaara!"

Gaara menoleh. Hanya gerakan alisnya saja yang membalas panggilannya. Tapi karena Ino malah memalingkan wajah sesaat, Gaara yang tak bisa berlama-lama berdiam langsung bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"N-Ngga kenapa-napa..." Ino meringis. Otaknya sibuk mencari topik obrolan. Kan dia memang sudah lama memiliki rasa dengan siswa yang satu ini, jadi salahkan saja mulutnya yang tiba-tiba menyapa Gaara tanpa alasan. Tapi ia tak boleh membuat Gaara mengiranya peganggu. Ia harus membicarakan sesuatu. "Ng... begini, Sakura sudah beberapa hari ini ngga masuk. Kamu tau apa alasannya?"

"Ngga." Jawabnya tak acuh. Ino kembali berpikir.

"Oh, iya... kata Sakura, kalian akan mem-_bully_ Sasuke dan Hinata sampai akhir bulan, kan?" Ino mengaduh dalam hati. Ia sadar bahwa obrolan ini lompat-lompat tak terarah.

"Iya."

"Apa itu ngga berlebihan, Gaara?"

Kali ini Gaara memutar tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya setatapan dengan Ino. Nadanya sedikit mengeras. "Berlebihan dari mana?"

"So-Soalnya ya kamu tau sendirilah, akhir-akhir Sakura jadi kelihatan mulai suka Sasuke, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kan agak aneh kalau tiba-tiba mereka perang begitu." Kalimat Ino membuat Gaara bungkam. Karena rasa gugup yang ia dapatkan saat mata hijau pria itu terus memandanginya tanpa henti, buru-buru ia akhiri obrolan dengan cara menarik kesimpulan. "A-Apa jangan-jangan kamu ngga suka lihat Sasuke sama Sakura? Kayak cemburu lihat kedekatan mereka? Atau bagaimana?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Desis Gaara, cepat dan menusuk. Kemudian dia pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang mematung dengan sakit di hatinya.

_Ternyata Gaara masih suka Sakura, ya_?—batin si pirang, pedih.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Telah genap empat hari sejak Sakura tidak masuk dan tak bisa dihubungi. Sebagai siswa aktif yang tidak memiliki _partner in crime_ selain Sakura, jelas Naruto merasa bosan. Ya walau akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua jadi jarang memiliki waktu bersama. Sebab dari awal bulan Sakura lebih dekat dengan Gaara yang berniat mem-_bully_ Sasuke sih. Naruto menghela nafas. Dia merindukan ke-_tsundere_-an Sakura yang dulu; yang malu-malu tapi mau mengikuti perjanjian abalnya mendekati si kembar. Hh, kapan ya bisa begitu lagi?

Naruto membaringkan punggungnya ke lantai atap sekolah yang sepi.

Bicara soal pem-_bully_-an yang dilakukan oleh Gaara dan Sakura, kalau tidak salah ia mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata juga ikut terkena imbasnya. Apa iya? Atau cuma cacian kecil yang dulu ia lihat langsung saat Hinata membeli roti di kantin? Sambil berpikir ia mengusap surai jabriknya yang masih terus berdiri. Ah, sudahlah, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi membahas Hinata begini?

Naruto putuskan untuk menaruh lipatan tangannya ke belakang kepala—sebagai bantalan. Ia pejamkan mata dan menghitamkan alam pikirannya. Masa bodo dengan semilir angin bersuhu rendah yang melewati tubuhnya. Eh, tapi... kenapa lama-lama Naruto tidak senang juga dengan keadaan ini? Udara semakin dingin secara tak wajar. Ia pandangi keadaan langit yang agak gelap.

"Kenapa dingin banget sih?" Dengan satu tangan pria itu merapatkan jaket hitamnya, mengingat ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Lalu sadar ada embun yang keluar dari nafasnya saat ia berbicara. "Apa mau turun salju?" Ia beralih kawasan daerah atap di sekitarnya yang kosong. Pantas saja tidak ada orang yang main di atap, ternyata karena memang sudah mau masuk musim dingin.

Naruto yang saat ini duduk di bagian belakang atap segera berdiri. Ia menguap malas. "Bel masuk pasti tinggal semenit lagi."

**Kieet.**

Baru saja Naruto akan kembali ke kelas, ada suara yang membatalkan niatnya. Sebelum ia melangkah, tiba-tiba ada orang yang baru membuka pintu dan memasuki atap—orang itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi jelas ini aneh, untuk apa juga dia keluar di saat-saat dingin begini? Naruto saja baru mau masuk untuk menghangatkan diri.

Pria berwajah tampan semi-imut itu memfokuskan tatapannya lurus-lurus, sedikit mengernyit kala melihat seorang siswi berambut panjang yang teramat sangat dia kenali. Dia Hinata. Naruto menelan ludah untuk tidak kelepasan menyapa, namun tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu, karena ada sebuah hal mengejutkan yang terlebih dulu ia dapati.

Naruto mengambil posisi untuk bersembunyi di balik tabung _tedmond. _Di sana dapat Naruto lihat _liquid_ bening yang membanjiri pelupuk mata Hinata. Dengan menunduk ia menangis tanpa suara. Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata. Apalagi saat ia menyadari pakaian seragam atas Hinata—khususnya di bagian pundak dan punggung—yang dipenuhi oleh lendir dan bercak-bercak kekuningan. Dari baru anyir yang samar-samar tercium, dapat diduga Hinata baru saja dilempari oleh telur. Ah, bukan sekedar telur biasa. Itu telur busuk. Naruto menutup hidung saat bau mulai menyerang hidungnya.

Apa Hinata ke sini untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mem-_bully_-nya?

Naruto nyaris akan mendekati Hinata. Tapi ia tahan dulu langkahnya karena tiba-tiba Hinata berjalan ke sudut atap dan menyalakan keran berkarat di sana. Kucuran air terdengar dan Hinata menunduk untuk mencuci muka. Naruto memperhatikannya. Gadis yang dari jauh kelihatan menggigil itu menghela nafas. Asap hangat yang keluar dari hembusan nafasnya kelihatan saat ia turut serta mencuci rambutnya yang lepek. Kian memburu kala ia ikut menyiram kulit tangan dan pakaiannya ke air agar bisa terbebas dari bau menyengat telur busuk. Tampaknya di sana pun Hinata terisak.

Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia tidak tahan melihat gadis yang sudah basah kuyub itu. Dia pasti kedinginan. Tapi dia bisa berbuat apa?

Hinata yang merasa dirinya sudah lebih baik menghela nafas dan menegakkan badan. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Bersamaan dengan itu kedua tungkai kakinya bergerak, berputar ke arah berlawanan dan berjalan pergi. Jarak pandang Naruto yang terbatas membuat pria itu cuma bisa menebak-nebak. Palingan Hinata keluar atap.

Naruto yang masih di balik _tedmond_ memandang dirinya sendiri. Dengan jaket tebal saja ia masih kedinginan, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia basah dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

"Ck!" Naruto memejamkan mata dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Bukannya dia sudah _fix_ berhenti memperhatikan Hinata? "Untuk apa aku pikirin dia sih? Buang-buang waktu aja."

**Set.**

Mendadak ada sesuatu yang menjatuhi puncak hidung Naruto. Pria _tan_ itu mengadah dan mendapati salju-salju kecil yang turun dengan sangat lambat menimpa tubuhnya. Suhu pun semakin dingin membuat Naruto jadi tak enak bernafas. Lebih baik ia turun. Toh, sudah tak ada Hinata lagi di sini.

Ia turuni tangga dan langsung berniat keluar. Tapi ternyata ada kejutan lain yang menunggu dirinya. Naruto sama sekali tidak tau bahwa Hinata belum meninggalkan atap. Gadis bersurai lurus itu malah duduk di depan pintu. Kedua lututnya ia tekuk dan peluk agar kepalanya bisa terbenam di sana. Terdengar pula isak tangis tak tertahankan dari bibir mungil Hinata. Penampilannya yang biasa rapi juga kacau balau. Naruto sebagai saksi merasa dadanya terasa berat. Sesak.

Hinata...

Hinata-nya... menangis.

Menangis sampai seperti ini. Sendirian.

Ah, bodoh.

Kenapa dia begitu bodoh?

Kenapa dulu ia tidak melarang Gaara berkeinginan mem-_bully_ Hinata?

Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah menolongnya?

Naruto merasa dirinya tak berguna.

Sebab walau beratus-ratus kali menampik, hati kecilnya tetap tak bisa dibohongi; bukannya ia masih menyayangi gadis ini? Menyayangi Hinata Uchiha?

Kenapa ia malah tega membiarkan gadis ini berlama-lama tersiksa di atas permainan orang lain?

Tangan Naruto meremas ujung kain jaketnya. Baru pria itu sadari, ia tidak akan sanggup mendiami ini semua.

Ia mendekati hinata, menerobos bebauan tak sedap di sekitar gadis tersebut dan berdiri di hadapannya. Hinata yang mendengar suara langkah pun perlahan-lahan mengadah, membiarkan matanya yang berair jadi terbuka lebar, kaget bahwa ada Naruto di sini.

"M-Mau lewat, ya?" Diawali dengan menghapus air mata, buru-buru ia memalingkan wajah dan beranjak. Menyembunyikan wajah memerah serta linangan yang masih mengalir. "M-Ma-Maaf sudah menghalangi pintu keluarmu—"

**Grep.**

Naruto memegang lengan Hinata dan tersentak. Kulit tangan Hinata benar-benar dingin seperti balok es. Naruto meringis singkat dan berdesis. "Gila. Kau gila, Hinata. Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Hinata masih tak berani memandang mata Naruto. Gelagatnya panik. "A-Aku... cuma ngga tau harus ke mana." Ya, dia bingung. Ke mana-mana dia ditertawakan. Mana mungkin ia turun dengan penampilan seperti ini?

"Kau baru aja dilemparin telur, kan? Kenapa ngga ngadu ke guru? Menurutku ini udah kelewat batas."

Hinata berniat menarik tangannya tapi tak mampu. "G-Guru-guru ngga ada hubungannya dengan ini..."

"Tentu aja ada! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih!?"

Hinata menunduk. Ia takut apabila melihat Naruto marah di depannya. "M-Maaf, a-aku cuma ngga tau... h-harus berbuat apa..."

"Sudah berapa lama kau di-_bully_ begini?"

"M-Mungkin... sejak aku melepas kacamata..."

Naruto mengerang kesal. Ia cengkram pundak Hinata dan mengangkat dagu Hinata agar mata lavender gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Coba adukan ini ke Sasuke."

Hinata menggeleng, mata bulannya makin berkaca-kaca. "A-Aku diancam ngga boleh ngadu ke keluarga..."

"Lalu kenapa ngga ngadu ke aku? Kita itu dekat, dan aku bukan keluargamu!"

Pertanyaan Naruto tak langsung dijawab Hinata. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menangis dulu selama beberapa detik. Hingga Hinata memberanikan diri menarik tangannya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, sampai bergetar, walau ia tau Naruto tetap tak akan melepaskannya. Tapi karena kasihan, lama-kelamaan Naruto meringis dan melepaskan Hinata. Gadis bersurai panjang itu terbebas, namun ia tidak lanjut berlari. Ia cuma memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang agak memerah.

"U-Untuk apa juga aku bilang ini kepadamu?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Ka-Karena... k-karena aku tau kamu ngga akan peduli." Bisiknya, teringat saat Naruto yang bersama Shion. "I-Iya, kan?"

Naruto nyaris tak bisa bernafas. Apa katanya? Dia tidak akan peduli? Yang benar saja!

"Kenapa? Kenapa pola pikirmu seperti itu, hah!?"

Hinata yang berkaca-kaca menatap lurus mata Naruto. "Karena memang seperti itu. Untuk apa juga kamu pedulikan orang sepertiku? Kita ngga punya status apa-apa yang membuatmu harus peduli, kan?" Air mata Hinata jatuh dan ia menunduk. Suaranya melunak walau terbata. "A-Aku cuma siswi tertutup yang ngga pernah memiliki banyak teman... sedangkan kau, idola sekolah yang disenangi semua orang. Kita terlalu berbeda..."

Sekali dalam seumur hidup, baru kali ini Naruto merasa luar biasa kesal saat mendengar pandangan seseorang mengenai dirinya. Dadanya seperti pengap, pengap oleh amarah yang tak bisa ia keluarkan langsung ke Hinata. Dia hanya kesal. Dia hanya marah pada Hinata.

"Kita ngga punya status, katamu? Kau siswi tertutup dan aku populer? Oh, begitu?" Naruto mendengus. Ia dekati Hinata dan memaksa wajahnya mengadah, menatap kesungguhannya. "Kalau begitu maafin aku yang sudah menganggapmu sebagai orang yang selama ini kusayangi! Pahamin itu, Hinata Uchiha!"

"Ngga perlu b-bohong, Naruto..." Hinata sedikit menaikkan lavalnya.

"Aku serius!"

"Su-Sudahlah—"

Buru-buru ia menggeleng dan menepis tangan Naruto. Susah payah ia berbalik, ingin lari dari kawasan atap yang seharusnya ia tinggali sejak tadi. Tapi Naruto sudah menahan tangan Hinata, menariknya keras. Seragamnya ditarik sampai kancingnya lepas.

"Kyaa! Na-Naruto!"

Hinata yang panik melawan. Naruto juga kian berusaha menahan pukulan lemah Hinata. Dengan agak pelan ia jatuhkan tubuh Hinata. Punggungnya dibuat menempel di atas lantai dingin. Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto menduduki tubuh gadis indigo itu dan mendempetnya. Jari-jari _tan_ mulai melepas paksa satu per satu kancing seragam Hinata yang lembab. Gadis itu terkejut setengah mati. Apa Naruto kelepasan lagi seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan padanya?

"Na-Naruto!? Kamu mau apa!?" Hinata memekik ketakutan.

Ia mencoba menepis tangan besar Naruto yang terus membuka seragamnya. Tapi tak bisa, Naruto terlalu sulit, dan hal itu tentu membuat Hinata semakin panik. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya ditutupi _tank top_ putih renda terekspos jelas. Dengan setetes air bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata, Hinata memberontak dan memukuli pria itu. Hanya saja Naruto lebih pandai menahannya. Kedua tangannya ditahan di atas kepala dengan satu cengkraman tangan.

"Naruto!"

Naruto belum menggubris. Masih dengan ekspresi serius tanpa senyum, ia gunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk melepaskan kemeja putihnya juga. Ia tampilkan tubuh tegapnya yang berbidang.

"Sstt, diam sedikit... jangan buat niat baikku jadi hilang."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert!~**

.

.

Nyaris sejam setelah kejadian itu berlangsung, Hinata terbangun di ranjang UKS yang hangat dan empuk. Lengkap dengan tiga lapis selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan sengaja. Ia mengerjap sebentar. Seingatnya tadi dia ada di atap; kedinginan dan terlibat debat kusir dengan Naruto. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia sudah ada di sini?

Heran, Hinata beranjak seraya mengusap kelopak matanya dengan tangan. Namun baru saja terduduk, ia mendapati sebuah perbedaan yang mencolok di pakaiannya sendiri. Sewaktu ia menunduk, iris lavender sayunya membeliak lebar.

Apa yang kini ia kenakan... bukan lagi kemeja siswi yang dipenuhi bercak kuning, bau telur busuk, basah dan dingin. Dia malah terbalut oleh seragam kering dan wangi. Longgar dan...

Dengan tatapan kosong Hinata meraba kain terluar yang ada di tubuhnya. Ada sebuah jaket hitam yang tebal dan hangat. Itu jaket milik Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Semua yang ia gunakan adalah kepunyaan Naruto. Dimulai dari kemeja besar lelaki berukuran L, yang berbahu longgar yang membuat tubuhnya tenggelam di dalamnya, hingga sebuah jaket berkerah tinggi yang seolah melindunginya dari hawa dingin suhu ruangan.

Hinata menarik jaket Naruto, menundukkan kepala, membiarkan pipi dan puncak hidungnya yang merah akibat flu menyentuh kain jaket Naruto yang memiliki wangi _musk_. Hinata yang menutup matanya dengan khidmat. Dia biarkan jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan.

Tanpa sadar rona merah menyelubungi pipi sampai ke ujung telinganya. Hidungnya terasa tersumbat oleh sesuatu kala bola matanya yang terpejam serasa dialiri oleh genangan air mata. Nafasnya bergetar haru.

Jadi ini ya alasan mengapa Naruto memaksanya melepaskan baju? Mengambil pakaian basahnya, demi menggantikannya dengan pakaian kering milik pria itu sendiri. Ah, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Wajar saja ia salah paham dan duluan tak sadarkan diri sebelum tau lebih lanjut apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Ia kira Naruto akan berbuat hal tak senonoh.

Tapi...

Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat sebuah kalimat yang sebelumnya Naruto katakan.

Katanya... Naruto menyayanginya, kan?

Diam-diam ada sebuah senyum manis yang terlukis. Empat sampai lima kali Hinata memanjatkan syukur. Betapa indahnya dicintai oleh perasaan sebesar ini...

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Sementara itu di koridor lain, saat mata pelajaran telah berlangsung di kelas masing-masing, Naruto dengan langkah penuh emosi mendatangi ruangan kelas XI-B yang lagi belajar di Lab Kimia. Ia baru dapat kabar dari Ino kalau orang-orang yang mem-_bully_ Hinata tadi siang adalah rombongan kelas sana. Ebisu-_sensei_ yang sedang melakukan ulangan praktik pun sampai marah melihat Naruto yang membuka pintu dengan bantingan.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan!? Ini bukan kelasmu, jangan buat kerusuhan—ukh!" Guru berambut hitam yang berniat mendekati Naruto sampai urung akibat bebauan tak sedap yang menguar dari tubuh si pirang. Sambil menekan hidung ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini Naruto Uzumaki yang terkenal nakal itu sedang memakai pakaian ketat kekecilan, bau dan penuh dengan unsur lendiran kuning yang menjijikkan. Kemeja Hinata.

Naruto abaikan guru berkacamata bulat itu, lalu beralih ke siswa-siswi yang berada di deretan belakang. "Mana perwakilan dari kalian yang bertanggung jawab atas baju ini!?"

Para pelaku yang tentu saja kenal dengan pakaian Naruto langsung luar biasa ketakutan. Dengan gugup mereka berbisik ke seorang siswa yang juga ikut serta mem-_bully_ Hinata, lalu menyuruhnya untuk ke depan. "T-To-Tolong dong. Kamu kan cowok..." Ujar salah satunya ke siswa yang bernama Yamazaki itu.

Yamazaki dengan gugup menghampiri Naruto. "Y-Ya, kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu cuma melepas raut marahnya dan malah tersenyum lebar. "Aku dengar-dengar sih yang nge-_bully_ Hinata itu rombongan cewek. Bukan cowok. Ngga apa nih?"

"I-I-Iya, sebenarnya aku cuma b-bantu lempar satu telur aja sih. Ta-Tapi kenanya ke kepala kok, j-jadi ngga ngotorin b-baju..."

Naruto makin tersenyum.

Yamazaki menelan ludah.

Hingga pada akhirnya, di suatu detik, kepalan tangan _tan_ Naruto yang buas itu terlempar penuh ke pipi kanan Yamazaki secara telak. Bunyi debaman kencang terdengar dan siswa kurus itu terpelanting ke lantai. Orang-orang di dalam kelas terdiam tanpa suara. Hening dan juga takut. Semua tak ada yang berani berkomentar lewat kata-kata. Tak terkecuali Ebisu-_sensei_ yang ada di sana sebagai saksi.

"Kalau begitu, kau memang harus mewakili teman-temanmu." Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini sebuah senyuman sinis dan suara keras. "Itu balasan dari Hinata! Kalian puas!?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**SasuSaku dan NaruHina secara samar-samar udah baikan tuh hehe. Semoga kalian suka dua scene di chap ini. Dan sebagai A/N tambahan, Sakura memang udah liat mata Sasuke, tapi belum liat mukanya secara keseluruhan haha. Dan untuk scene NaruHina, pantes dong Naruto makin kesel sama Yamazaki tadi. Telor yang dilempar ke kepala itu sakit banget loh (menurut pengalaman pribadi). Jadi wajar Naruto makin marah besar :/**

**Dan terakhir, terima kasih banyak atas semua readers dan reviewers yang masih mendukung kelanjutan fict ini. Dukungan kalian benar-benar memotivasiku untuk menulis lebih baik. Sayang semuanya! \:')/**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**LovelyMina, leontujuhempat, Febri Feven, MahardikaRBL, Vermthy, stillewolfie, Hikari Ciel, eliza-halianson, Dhezthy UchihAruno, sofi asat, pss, Lilids Lilac, Nauri Aconitumferox, ntika blossom, Winter Cherry, Namikaze Rezpector, peinsaku, utsukushi hana-chan, chrizzle, Sakura Zouldyeck, Lhylia Kiryu, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Eunike Yuen, Yoshikuni Ayumu, kHaLerie Hikari, flowers lavender, AF Namikaze, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Megumizack, Guest, nadyasabrina, m-u-albab, Dewa perang, Biiancast rodith, Akasuna Sakurai, LastMelodya, ito, Chimunk-NHL, smiley, Ariska, Uchiha Ratih, ShinRanXNaruHinaXIchiHime, mysaki, Shika, hanafid, Guest, Kiyora Yamazaki, Durara, Karizta-chan, Neko-chan, Luluchai10, Kikyu RKY, Michiyo-chi, Ribby-chan, haruchan, Yuuki Adinata, kobaysen, Misti Chan, marcellan, iya baka-san, AinRin, Natsumo Kagerou, Dark naruto, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Mushi kara-chan, shawol21bangs, kazufika, rekha-julita, Benrina Shinju, Uchiha yuki cherry, shinji starwind, ucha, spring field sakura, Guest, kushi, aysila, hannastewart027, tataruka, o-O rambu no baka, Namikaze ares, salsalala, aoi-san, Rurippe no Kimi, Ramen panas, Iwahashi Hani, syal, Guest, indah-cintya-520, afsha, gubu-chan, laysa, lala, kazufika, hisyam, dong dong, mina-san, RanHwa19, Ifaharra sasusaku, natsumi-san, Snow's Flower, pbalqisf, lala, gorety, MeniaFan, Guest, shiro19uzumaki, Uzumaki Lavender, jojo, ryuku, jojo, guest, kenzi, imahkakoeni, Nata-chan, Durara, chiechie-elfsuperjuniorcliquersejhathie, yuriski-suryani, Syozfs, Eysha CherryBlossom, Guest, kazufika, Minri, Utsukushi Musume, The Black Cherry Blossom, himeko, sasusaku lovers, nadyalestari, azhuichan, Sanny Mrs. Virgo, NamiUchi Hikari, MAGENZ, Afra onyx, Namikaze Yuli, uchihA keiME, Aihara Meyrin, Lactobacilluss, BlackLavender RB26DET, Guest, nana, SakurajimanoYama, keiko3424, Guest, Hiname Titania, dylanNHL, Ramen panas, Maria Mizuki, Guest, Siput Puput, Guest, Prince Ice, Ceei SanaRier, Narumi Miharu, erwin, Belindattebayo1, N2Abestie, zzz, ZeZorena, YashiUchiHatake, kazufika, Amu B, Annisa uciharuno, firapucha, zzz, Neko-chan, Guest, uchiher, iclo, Kagamine Ritsu, Guest.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Apa yang terjadi ya di kamar? **Bukan hal besar sih, tapi semoga suka dan ngga ngecewain. **Sasuke harus kasih pelajaran ke Sakura. **Udah kayaknya. **Naruto-nya sok cuek. **Iya tuh haha. **Sakura bakal tau penyamaran Sasuke, ya? **Haha, udah. Tapi belom liat mukanya secara keseluruhan. **NaruHina-nya cuma dikit. **Gantian chap besok. **Apa pem-bully itu bakalan jadi temen Hinata? **Belom tau sih. **Gaara bakalan dihabisi, ngga? Pengen liat GaaSasu berantem. **Hahaha. **Zo bentar lagi kuliah? **Iya, baru lulus. **Suka pas Sasuke di-bully Sakura. **Iya, samaa. **SasuSaku-nya kurang banyak. **Masa iya? **Update-nya lama. **Iya, baru hiatus (boong). **Sasuke kurang protektif. **Kalo terlalu protektif sama Hinata, banyak yang protes. Jadi aku minimalin aja. **King's Wife kapan update? **Minggu depan. **Katanya ngga lebih dari chap 15? Kok ini lebih? **Soalnya aku ngasih konflik tambahan. Masalah Gaara selesai, fict ini tamat kok. **Kenapa Hinata ngga berani ngelawan? **Aku ngga bisa ngebuat Hinata jadi jago (?). **Kalo bahasanya baku pasti lebih enak. **Iya, aku telat nyadarnya. Susah diubah. **Motif Gaara? **Pokoknya karena dendam sama Sasuke. **Chap 15 ada typo. **Edited, oke. **IBWFY update dong. **Udah complete :) **Dari semua chap, chap 15 yang paling ngga menarik. **Haha, sorry. Semoga chap ini lebih baik. **Sasuke jadi beda. **Kalo Sasuke-nya cuek mulu SasuSaku-nya mana bisa maju :/ **Ano, kalimat Sasuke sempet diedit ya di chap 15? **Iya. Susah buat Sasuke ngomong banyak. **Mau liat Naruto berantem. **Udah tuh hehe. **Sukses UN-nya. **Iya, makasiih. **Kok update lama? **Maaf, aku April UN. Maret – April kemaren aku bener-bener ngga ngetik, jadi baru dilanjut. Tolong pengertiannya, ya... :)

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	17. Bersama

**Previous Chap :**

"Aku dengar-dengar sih yang nge-_bully_ Hinata itu rombongan cewek. Bukan cowok. Ngga apa nih?"

"I-I-Iya, sebenarnya aku cuma b-bantu lempar satu telur aja sih. Ta-Tapi kenanya ke kepala kok, j-jadi ngga ngotorin b-baju..."

Naruto makin tersenyum.

Yamazaki menelan ludah.

Hingga pada akhirnya, di suatu detik, kepalan tangan _tan_ Naruto yang buas itu terlempar penuh ke pipi kanan Yamazaki secara telak. Bunyi debaman kencang terdengar dan siswa kurus itu terpelanting ke lantai. Orang-orang di dalam kelas terdiam tanpa suara. Hening dan juga takut. Semua tak ada yang berani berkomentar lewat kata-kata. Tak terkecuali Ebisu-_sensei_ yang ada di sana sebagai saksi.

"Kalau begitu, kau memang harus mewakili teman-temanmu." Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini sebuah senyuman sinis dan suara keras. "Itu balasan dari Hinata! Kalian puas!?"

.

.

Lama tidak masuk sekolah, Sakura yang baru saja menginjakkan sepatu _flat_-nya ke kawasan dalam gerbang Konoha _International_ _School_ itu menghela nafas senang. Ia amati suasana sekolah yang tak jauh berbeda dari hari kemarin. Cuma karena di bawah tudungan musim dingin, kini butiran salju putih telah mendominasi segalanya. Aspal yang dia pijak, ranting gundul pepohonan, semak sampai atap sekolah. Sebuah hal wajar, mau bagaimanapun juga ini sudah menyentuh bulan Desember. Dan itulah bunyi _start_ para murid agar harus tetap ingat merapatkan syal dan _sweater_ yang mereka pakai. Cuaca yang dapat membekukan danau ini harus mereka jalani hingga beberapa bulan kedepan.

"Selamat pagi."

Sakura memasuki ruangan kelas, dan tentu saja suara khas itu langsung disambut hangat oleh Ino, sahabat yang sontak berdiri melihat kedatangannya. "Ah, Sakura! Akhirnya kamu datang!"

Sakura memamerkan cengiran singkat dan meletakkan tas ke meja sebelah Ino. "Iya. Biasa, habis sakit karena pergantian musim."

"Pergantian musim atau karena Sasuke nih?"

"Kok nyambungnya ke Sasuke?" Sedetik kemudian raut Sakura berubah, cemberut, tapi di saat itu pula Ino tertawa menggoda.

"Bercanda kok." Ucapnya. "Oh, iya. Apa kabar kakak-beradik Uchiha kesayanganmu itu? Kau sudah selesai mem-_bully_ mereka, kan?" Ino berniat menceritakan berita yang menggegerkan di minggu lalu, tepatnya saat Naruto memukul kencang salah satu murid yang ketahuan mem-_bully_ Hinata. Tapi omongan itu tertahan karena Sakura telah menoleh dengan seulas senyum cantik kepadanya.

"Memang sudah selesai kok." Ia berujar santai seraya memainkan ponsel. "Lagian kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa juga sih yang kayak gitu dilanjutin? _Bully-bully_-an kan cuma mainan anak kecil."

Kening Ino mengerut heran. Oke, dia agak senang melihat kemajuan Sakura—dia tidak seemosi dulu jika membahas Sasuke. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sahabatnya yang super keras kepala ini jadi melunak? Dia mendapat pencerahan batin dari mana, coba? "Jadi kamu sama Sasuke sudah baikan?" Ino menarik kesimpulan. Ia geser kursinya mendekati Sakura dan mencuri lihat ke layar ponsel si gadis merah muda. "Eh, tunggu... itu siapa yang kau jadikan_wallpaper_ ponselmu?"

Sakura melirik _wallpaper _beserta_ homescreen_-nya sekilas. Ada sebuah gambar yang menampilkan punggung seorang pria yang bertelanjang dada. Duduk membelakanginya si atas kasur, dan jemari panjang orang itu mengusap rambut biru dongkernya yang mencuat tak beraturan, berantakan ala bangun tidur. Tak perlu bingung lagi, itu Sasuke Uchiha—sepotong gambar yang Sakura ambil di _outing_ lalu. Karena tau Ino tak menyadarinya, Sakura langsung tertawa ringan.

"Dia model luar negeri favoritku saat ini. Keren, kan?"

Tujuh hari jauh dari lingkungan sosial kelihatannya sanggup mendinginkan kepala Sakura Haruno. Ia jadi bisa berpikir dengan jernih mengenai Sasuke. Fitnah dari Gaara ia lupakan, dan segala sifat plus-minus Sasuke yang ia sukai kembali memenuhi sela-sela otaknya. Tak heran sekarang dia lebih sering melamun dan tersenyum. Selalu saja ada momen dengan Sasuke yang bisa ia pikirkan lama-lama. Mau itu pertemuan mereka di ruang administrasi sekolah, ciuman pertama mereka di ruang Biologi, penyelamatan yang Sasuke lakukan saat _outing_, dan peristiwa dimana Sakura mengucapkan cinta kepadanya. Semua itu terasa campur aduk. Ada yang buat malu, ada yang buat kesal, dan ada juga yang buat hatinya bagai ditumbuhi bunga-bunga kecil yang bermekaran.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sambil bertopang dagu di mejanya sendiri, ia memandangi jam, menunggu pelajaran dimulai dan selesai, lalu ia akan bergegas ke kelas Sasuke, menghampirinya.

Dia akan memberi kepercayaan ke pria itu, menaruh harapan, dan menetapkan satu keputusan. Sebab kini memang sudah Sakura tentukan. Dia memang menyukai Sasuke Uchiha. Jika ditanya kenapa dan sejak kapan? Sakura sendiri pasti mengaku tidak tau. Sasuke baik? Ngga tuh. Ganteng? Belum liat muka_full_-nya_._ Selalu bikin kesal? Iya. Ah, entahlah. Tapi ia sadar pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tempo hari telah memperluas pikiran sempitnya. Lagi pula apa susahnya sih mengakui ke diri sendiri kalau dia memang menyukai Sasuke, cowok cupu yang menyebalkan itu? Asal tidak ada orang lain yang tau saja, kan?

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**SEVENTEENTH. **Bersama

.

.

Siang menjelang Naruto terkapar di aula terpencil lantai empat. Seperti biasa, di balik panggung dan tak lupa dengan sebuah rokok yang tak menyala di selipan bibirnya. Inginnya sih di awal musim dingin ini ia menghangatkan diri dengan asupan nikotin yang mengaliri paru-parunya, tapi masalahnya ia lupa bawa pemantik, jadi ya apa daya? Jadilah pria pirang berjaket tebal lapis dua itu hanya bisa menguntal tubuhnya di lantai tanpa ada niatan bergerak.

"Hei, Naruto. Bangun." Itu suara Kiba yang baru datang. Dia cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya yang tidur ibarat kucing.

"Apaan?"

"Bangun, woi. Ini bukan tempat tidur."

"Ck, jangan ganggu aku. Cuaca lagi dingin, aku sedang menghangatkan badan."

"Kalau gitu jangan tiduran di lantai dong. Lebih baik di UKS aja, ada selimut."

"UKS kan dipenuhin sama orang-orang sok sakit, Kiba. Kayak ngga tau aja."

"Baru aja selesai diskorsing, tapi udah banyak maunya." Kiba menghela nafas. Mata tajamnya mengamati Naruto dengan sebelah mata. Sahabatnya yang satu itu kan memang baru saja masuk setelah diskorsing tiga hari. Katanya sih karena memukul anak orang. Kiba yang belum tau apa-apa tentang itu berniat bertanya. Ia usap rambut cokelatnya dan berjongkok di sebelah Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau tanya. Katanya kau buat ribut sama anak yang namanya Yamazaki, ya?" Tanyanya, hati-hati. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Memukul orang di lingkungan sekolah, di depan guru pula. Gila kau."

Naruto menyampingkan badan sambil menggerakkan rokok yang ia emut. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi katanya kau lakukan itu demi Hinata, kan? Cie _so sweet_ banget..." Tau ini topik yang agak sensitif tampaknya tak membuat Kiba meminimalisir godaannya. "Tapi apa susahnya ngaku kalau kau suka dia? Dia sekarang sudah cantik tau, mau tunggu apa lagi?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan raut kesal. "Diem, ah! Aku ngga suka sama Hinata! Selain itu aku juga nyesel udah bantu dia! Tiga hari yang lalu—selesai aku memukul Yamazaki untuk membela Hinata—Tsunade-_baasan_ memarahiku habis-habisan! Waktu pulang ayahku yang biasanya diam juga ikut marah karena melihat bajuku yang kesempitan dan bau telur! Aku kena dua marahan sekaligus dari dua orang yang sulit kulawan, tau! Lalu bagaimana dengan 'dia'? Dia sama sekali ngga bilang apa-apa padaku! Terima kasih aja ngga!"

"Belum, kali. Sabar sedikit kan bisa."

"Ngga. Karena itu, _please_, ngga usah bahas dia."

Kiba memajukan bibir, menggerutu. "Kau ini jadi cowok ngga _gentleman_ banget sih, Naruto. Kalo suka; tembak dong. Nanti kalau direbut orang lain, gimana?"

Tersentil, Naruto menarik batang rokoknya dan segera menyemprot Kiba lagi dengan omelan kasar. "Aku sudah menembaknya dua kali dan dia tetap menolakku! Sekarang salah siapa, hah!?"

Kiba langsung berdiri, kaget. "Eh, kau pernah menembaknya!? Dua kali dan... ditolak!?"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Jam 12.10—baru lewat sepuluh menit sejak bel istirahat berdentang nyaring. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya keadaan kantin ramai pengunjungi. Siswa-siswi berjejer mengisi perutnya di meja makan, berbagi keramaian dengan warga satu sekolah. Namun hal itu tidak dirasakan oleh Hinata Uchiha. Sebagai gadis yang selalu membawa bekal tiap hari, Hinata memang sudah siap dengan _bentou_ ungu yang kini dipeluknya. Tapi ia tidak lagi di meja kelasnya atau di bangku taman belakang. Lokasinya saat ini adalah di depan pintu masuk aula lantai empat, salah satu ruangan yang setaunya difavoritkan Naruto. Hanya saja Hinata masih belum berani memutar kenop pintunya. Dia ragu.

Masuk atau tidak?

Hinata melepaskan bibir bawahnya dari gigitan dan mengadah. Di tengah udara dingin ini dia menghembuskan nafas sesaat. Dirinya bingung, kenapa dia tau-tau dia jadi takut begini menemui Naruto? Bukankah ia mau memberikan _bentou_ buatannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih? Begitu pula dengan sebuah tas kertas berisi jaket Naruto yang sempat pria itu pinjamkan padanya. Kalau dia mengulur-ulur waktu, bel masuk akan berbunyi dan bekal ini pun akan sia-sia. Hinata tak mau hal itu terjadi. Kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini bisa tersedia untuknya?

**Cklek.**

Kedua bahu gadis bersurai panjang itu sontak naik saat ada seseorang yang keluar aula. Pemilik kepala coklat itu ialah Kiba. Matanya mengerjap saat ia mendapati Hinata di depan sana, sedikit berpikir. Si pemilik surai panjang itu ingin mencoba menyapa, namun sebelum berkata-kata, Kiba segera melebarkan senyuman kucingnya.

"Mau ketemu Naruto, kan? Langsung masuk aja ke belakang panggung. Dia nungguin tuh, kayaknya."

Kiba mendorong pelan Hinata masuk dan segera keluar dari aula sesudahnya, tak lupa dengan kekehan pelan. Hinata yang semakin gugup pun menelan ludah. Tapi ia mencoba menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Hanya perlu berterima kasih dan memberikan _bentou_ ini. Persis saat ia minta maaf karena skorsing Naruto awal tahun ajaran baru lalu, yang waktu dikira melecehkan dirinya di perpustakaan.

Karenanya dari pinggir panggung Hinata mengintip pria itu. Naruto sedang tiduran dengan gaya bebas. Seolah lantai keramik yang ia tiban itu kasur terempuk sedunia. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih dia masih setengah sadar, terbukti dari tangan kecoklatannya yang baru saja mengusap rambut jabriknya. Karena itu Hinata berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

Tapi kan... Naruto sempat menjauhinya? Dia jadi teringat kedekatan Naruto dan Shion waktu itu. Langkah kakinya tertahan sebentar, namun di saat yang sama Hinata kembali membulatkan niat. Memang, Naruto Uzumaki hari ini adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Mungkin bukan lagi Naruto yang rela-rela saja lubang telinganya ia tiup dengan hembusan tawa. Tapi tetap, Naruto adalah sesosok pria yang mencintainya. Yang mencintainya setulus hati dengan bukti. Tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Sepatu _flat_ hitam menyentuh ubin lantai di sebelah kepala Naruto. Hinata menatap wajah tampan tersebut dari atas. Dan detik itu pula ada sepasang kelopak mata tebal yang terbuka, menampilkan iris biru jernihnya yang membalas pandangannya. Gerak-geriknya sempat terkejut, terbelalak sekilas, tapi dalam sekejab semua itu dia tutupi dengan cara memiringkan kepala dan mencoba terduduk. Dengan posisi membelakangi Hinata ia berujar cepat.

"Kukira kau Kiba. Ngapain di sini?"

"M-Mm... a-aku cuma ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Bicara apaan?"

Ada sedikit suara remasan di tas kertas yang Hinata pegang. "Ini... jaket yang kemarin kamu pinjamkan. Aku sudah mencucinya dan—"

"Ngga perlu."

"Eh?" Hinata menahan nafas. "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Aku udah ngga butuh lagi." Memejamkan mata, Naruto menyingkirkan poni tajamnya yang agak panjang ke belakang. Dalam hati ia terus berharap agar Hinata cepat meninggalkannya seorang diri di sini. Naruto berdecak. Persetan dengan suara degup jantungnya yang menggema hebat. Habis kenapa Hinata datang tiba-tiba sih? Bikin kaget saja.

"Ta-Tapi... aku juga membawa _bentou_. Apa Naruto-_kun_ mau?"

Naruto terperangah, nyaris menoleh tapi ia segera mencegah gerakan barusan terjadi. Ia tahan keinginannya mencoba masakan Hinata lagi dan mengeraskan suara. "Sudahlah, pergi sana!"

Kalimat yang agak kasar itu menyentak hati Hinata. Diawali dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai, ia menunduk dan berbisik sepintas. "Maaf... apa aku... mengganggumu?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Hening selama beberapa detik.

Dan Hinata menahan nafas. Ia menyimpulkan 'ya' untuk tanggapannya. Tanpa ditunggu mata Hinata berair. Ia menggeleng, menghela nafas panjang, lalu menaruh _bentou_ dan tas jaket itu di belakang tubuh Naruto. "Aku... ngga bisa begitu aja mengambil jaketmu, jadi tetap kuletakkan di sini. Dan i-ini untuk ucapan terima kasih. Walau ngga suka, kuharap kau mau menerimanya..." Kemudian gadis itu pergi dengan _ojigi_ pelan yang dia alamatkan ke Naruto. Karena tak ada respons berarti, Hinata berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih disibukkan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Semakin jauh suara langkah kaki Hinata, semakin cemas pula raut wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya detik-detik Hinata akan meninggalkan panggung, Naruto memutar tubuh dengan cepat, ingin memanggil nama Hinata.

"Hina—"

**Brakh!**

Suara pelannya dikalahkan oleh suara pukulan kencang dari tangannya ke _bentou_ Hinata yang ditaruh di belakangnya. Jaket dari tas kertas jatuh dan terseret keluar, sedangkan kotak bekal dua tingkat itu langsung terlempar ke samping. Yang paling bawah masih aman, namun tingkatan atasnya jatuh terbalik, berhamburan di lantai. Hinata yang mendengar bunyi keras tadi langsung menoleh tanpa suara. Hanya ada mata lavender yang melebar kala itu. Naruto yang lupa ada barang di balik punggungnya juga tak bersuara. Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Di mata Hinata, makanan itu seperti sedang Naruto lempar tanpa hati; tanpa memedulikan seberapa inginnya dia mendapati senyuman mentari Naruto saat menerima permintaan maafnya. Tapi inilah kenyataan. Yang ada hanya makanan yang kini hancur berantakan di atas lantai kotor yang belum disapu, bersatu dengan debu di hamparan lantai. Makanan yang tadi pagi susah payah ia buat dengan menu pilihan terbaiknya, komposisi bahan yang pas, yang tataan tersempurna yang pernah ia buat... terbuang begitu saja.

Tapi ini tidak sengaja.

"A-Ah, Hinata—"

Naruto tak jadi berkata. Hinata sudah menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang menyendu nyeri. Ada sebuah kerjapan pedih kala ia memalingkan wajah, beserta setetes air mata yang meluncur turun. Hatinya sudah telanjur teremas. "A-Aku mengerti..." Bisiknya.

_Aku mengerti Naruto membenciku..._

"Sekali lagi maaf..."

Tubuh Hinata berotasi pelan, kembali mengarah ke pintu keluar. Kali ini tangannya tak tahan menutup muka, menahan air mata yang dari tadi tak terbendung. Isakan kecil keluar. Tubuhnya serasa panas oleh degup jantungnya yang bergemuruh sedih. Dengan aliran air mata yang menetes, ia menunduk, membiarkan batas poninya menyentuh hidung.

Baru kali ini Hinata merasakan sebuah rasa sakit senyeri ini. Seperti ada yang menyusut jadi ampas di isi dadanya. Sesuatu yang pekat dan sesak. Apakah ini rasa dari sebuah penolakan? Seberat ini, kah? Jadi... seberapa sakit yang Naruto rasakan saat dia menganggap ungkapan cinta pria itu dua bulan lalu adalah sebuah kepura-puraan? Seberapa besar?

Dia pernah melukai hati Naruto. Jadi seharusnya ini tak apa. Dunia ini adil. Karma itu eksis.

Tak terasa air mata Hinata melesak keluar, meleleh turun ke pipi. Ia tarik nafas, menahannya sejenak dan kemudian mengusap mata merahnya.

Namun tinggal lima meter Hinata mencapai pintu keluar aula, tak terasa ada sebuah langkahan kaki nan besar yang mendahului. Melewati Hinata begitu saja dan berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi pintu besar aula di depan. Hinata berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedikit lengket. Si rambut pirang emas telah ada di sana. Mengenakan jaket hitam yang Hinata kembalikan—hanya tersampir asal di kedua bahunya; tangannya tidak dimasukkan. Dan sewaktu tubuhnya berputar 180 derajat, dapat Hinata lihat salah satu wadah hitam _bentou_ yang Naruto pegang. Dipenuhi oleh makanannya yang acak-acakan.

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku mau tanya beberapa hal..."

Dia, Naruto, berujar.

"Ketika kau sedang memikirkan gadis yang kau suka dan tiba-tiba orang itu datang di saat yang sama, kira-kira apa reaksimu? Gugup, kaget atau apa?" Tanyanya pelan, lalu menjawab sendiri. "Kalau aku: gugup." Naruto mencapit telur gulung kesukaannya dengan sumpit hitam yang tersedia, mengangkat telur yang agak berantakan itu ke udara, lalu ia majukan wajah untuk menyantapnya begitu saja. Tak peduli sudah ada debu kotor bekas lantai yang menempel di makanan itu. "Dan ketika kau kelepasan mengucapkan kalimat buruk ke orang yang kau suka, sampai-sampai dia pergi meninggalkanmu, apa reaksimu? Takut, cemas atau panik? Kalau aku: panik. Dan di saat panik itulah aku berbalik, dan tak sengaja menumpahkan _bentou_ ini."

Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan tangis hingga pipinya jadi semerah buah persik.

"Sudahlah, ngga perlu nangis. Aku ini masih terlalu mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku sengaja menumpahkan _bentou_ buatan istriku di masa depan nanti?" Sadar gaya bicaranya agak berlebihan, Naruto terkekeh sambil memutar bola matanya. "Eaa, gombal abis."

Butiran air mata berjatuhan. Gadis berkulit layaknya susu itu semakin tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya. Punggung tangannya menekan puncak hidung dan bibir, tubuhnya membungkuk. Dan di saat itulah Naruto melepaskan jaketnya, dan membungkus badan Hinata dengan pakaian hangat tersebut. Tak kurang, satu kecupan singkat Naruto daratkan di ubun-ubun Hinata. Tangan besar itu ikut merengkuhnya pelan dengan lembut. Leher Hinata menjadi tumpuan pipi bergaris tiga Naruto. Dia sentuh kulit Hinata yang halus, berkeringat dan panas. Pun gerakan jantung yang terasa jelas degupannya.

Masih dengan salah satu tangan yang melingkari pinggang Hinata berserta kotak bekal besarnya, Naruto berbisik pelan.

"Kalau kau sudah membuatku sampai seperti ini... aku melarangmu menolakku." Ucapnya, lirih. Ikut menekan rasa sesak di dadanya. "Tanggung jawablah sedikit. Jangan buat hatiku sakit lagi..."

Pecah sudah pertahanan Hinata. Dia menangis hebat. Tangannya membalas kuat pelukan Naruto yang terasa begitu berarti untuknya. "N-Na-Naru... _g-gomen... gomen ne_... _h-hontou ni.._." Ia menelan ludah. "Aku m-mencintaimu... aku menyayangimu..."

Lega. Hati pengap Naruto lega seketika. Ini sebuah jawaban dari segala penantiannya.

Naruto usap punggung gadis yang ia kasihi itu dengan sayang, senyuman pun tercipta dengan sebuah ucapan syukur di dalam hati. Ia tarik nafasnya sesaat dan mengecup bahu Hinata.

"Hei, masakanmu tetap enak seperti biasa. Aku suka." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sesaat, mengadahkan Hinata yang kini tak mampu menatapnya. "Tatap mataku dong. Aku lagi memujimu nih..." Hinata menggeleng dan berniat kembali menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya yang dibanjiri oleh air mata. Naruto memajang seringai tipis dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir merah muda Hinata yang terasa lembab.

Hinata tak menolak. Mata basahnya yang menyipit terpejam rapat saat ia rasakan sentuhan kecil dari Naruto. Kali ini bahkan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia tarik seragam Naruto dan memiringkan wajah. Balas mencium dan mengikuti alur kecapan yang terlebih dulu Naruto tawarkan kepadanya. Tangisan, nafas, suara kecupan mesra yang terdengar sayup-sayup.

Ini sudah melewati batas. Baru kali ini Hinata Uchiha yang terkenal pemalu sebegitu berani mencium seorang pria. Tapi tak apa. Semua itu telah membuat pola pikir Naruto berubah. Dia jadi tak takut lagi membuat perasaannya melaju satu langkah ke depan. Hinata benar-benar sudah didekapannya. Menerima cintanya.

Sementara itu Kiba, yang nyatanya dari tadi mengintip dari sela pintu aula yang terbuka, hanya tersenyum senang melihat pasangan baru itu saling jujur-jujuran. Dia tutup lagi pintu aula dan melirik Gaara yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Mereka berdua cocok. Kau setuju kan, Gaara?"

Gaara yang tadinya akan memasuki aula—namun sempat ditahan oleh Kiba karena dia tau ada Hinata di sana—langsung berdecak.

Apa-apaan ini?

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Siang ini Sasuke tidak ke mana-mana. Duduk diam di kelas, lebih tepatnya di bangku deretan belakang. Tidak, Sasuke tidak mendadak berubah alim lagi atau apa, dia hanya sadar kalau terlalu banyak menunjukkan sifat asli ke umum nyatanya sama seperti menebar bibit _haters_ di mana-mana. Dimulai dari senior yang menjulukinya si cupu yang kebelet gaul, sampai guru yang perihatin dengan keadaannya. Rata-rata dari mereka menuduh dirinya ada masalah keluarga, salah pergaulan di luar sekolah, dan lain-lain. Jujur saja Sasuke muak. Terutama sama guru Bimbingan Konseling yang gencar menyelidikinya tanpa henti. Karena alasan-alasan itu, biarkan dia di kelas dulu untuk istirahat kali ini. Mungkin main PSP bisa mengurangi rasa bosannya.

"Hai."

Suara panggilan dadakan tadi mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke. Ditambah kehadiran tangan lentik berkuteks merah yang mengetuk permukaan meja kayunya. Seringnya sih orang yang datang ke kelas itu Shion, namun sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang. Gadis pirang itu menghindarinya sejak dirinya berubah. Tapi tak apa, itu wajar. Jadi untuk kali ini tebaklah siapa yang ada di depan Sasuke melalui intonasi suara angkuhnya...

Sasuke mengadah. Ada gadis bersurai merah jambu yang telah melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan tatapan malas kepadanya. Dia Sakura Haruno, dan dia langsung main perintah. "Temani aku ke kantin."

Menghela nafas lewat hidung, Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke layar hiburannya. "Lagi sibuk."

"Sibuk memainkan PSP, eh?"

"Kau lihat sendiri."

"Oh, oke, sibuk banget kayaknya." Jawabnya, bete. Menunggu beberapa detik, gadis itu berpura-pura melihat jam tangan Swatch putihnya dan berdecak. Tak ingin menunggu lama ia tarik kemeja putih Sasuke. Masa bodo jika ada warga kelas yang risih atau menganggap labil hubungan mereka berdua. Toh, kenyataannya memang begitu, kan? Rusuh, berantem, marah, baikan. Begitu terus alurnya. "Sasuke, kau ini dengar aku ngga sih? Kamu pikir aku punya banyak waktu cuma untuk menarikmu ke kantin, hm? Ngga usah kebanyakan gaya deh!"

Malas mendengar bacotan panjang, Sasuke mematikan PSP-nya dengan sekali tekan lalu menatap Sakura. Dengan kedua kacamata besar yang masih dia pakai, ia gadis itu sontak memiringkan wajah, agak malu kontak mata terlalu lama dengannya. _Well_, meski Sakura belum melihat langsung wajah Sasuke Uchiha dengan baik dan seksama, ia sudah tau bahwa pria itu memiliki mata hitam tajam bagai elang yang mampu membuatnya gugup seketika.

Tanpa ada 'ayo' atau ajakan lain, Sasuke bangkit dan mendahului Sakura keluar kelas. Sakura langsung mengejar dan meraih kain bahu kanannya. "Ini mau ke kantin, kan?"

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat yang mampu menumbuhkan senyum kecil di bibir Sakura. Ia samakan langkah dengan Sasuke dan berjalan di sampingnya. tak lupa sekalian curi-curi pandang ke wajah mulus Sasuke yang baru ia sadari tak bernoda sama sekali—bahkan setitik pun. Benar-benar kulit yang sempurna. _Jika hidung dan bibir indah itu digabungkan dengan mata hitamnya... bagaimana penampilan wajahnya, ya?_

Sadar Sakura yang disebelahnya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke bertanya heran. "Berubah karena apa kali ini?"

"Aku tidak berubah. Ayo cepat, cepat, cepat. Nanti kita kehabisan makan siang..." Menghindari topik tadi, ia tarik kemeja Sasuke, menyuruhnya jalan lebih kencang. Tak peduli pria menepis pelan tangannya.

"Bajuku berantakan karenamu."

"Oh, jadi karena itu kamu mau marah?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada menyebalkan. Ia pun mendempet tubuh Sasuke sambil mencengkram seragamnya. "Kalau kau makin marah, ya marah aja. Memangnya siapa juga yang bakalan peduli denganmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak peduli, lebih baik kau cari orang lain buat diajak makan bareng ke kantin."

"Ngga mau, maunya kamu."

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. Dan Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibir dengan pipi yang menahan senyum. "Apa-apaan sih dengusan menyebalkanmu itu? Mengejekku, ya?"

"Iya."

"Ah, Sasukee!"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin, mereka berdua terus melemparkan kalimat candaan implisit di dalamnya. Sakura juga selalu menempel padanya. Kesepuluh jemari anak itu memegangnya tanpa henti, seolah tak berniat melepaskan Sasuke yang dapat dijamin juga tak akan kabur ke mana-mana. Tak jarang Sakura memberanikan diri memeluk tangan kanan pria itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si _raven_ tanpa mempedulikan protesan 'kau berat' yang sering dilancarkan Sasuke. Toh, yang penting mereka bersama-sama. Sakura tertawa kecil. Masa bodo dengan Sasuke, masa bodo juga dengan orang yang berbisik-bisik kesal melihat mereka. Asal dia bareng Sasuke, semua sama sekali bukan masalah. Tidak ada yang boleh melarangnya.

Hingga akhirnya kenyamanan Sakura ditambah saat ia mencium sebuah wewangian yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke Uchiha. Sebuah wangi yang sebenarnya sudah dari dulu menempel di tubuh pria itu, namun baru terasa lebih pekat setelah ia mendekatkan hidung ke kemejanya. Merasa Sakura terlalu dekat mengendusnya, ia jauhkan kepala Sakura dengan sekali dorongan tangan. Mata hijau bulat ala Haruno pun dengan polos menatap matanya, agak mengadah. "Sasuke... parfum murahmu baunya lumayan enak, kau pakai yang merknya apa?" Sakura mengarahkan puncak hidungnya ke arah leher Sasuke. Kali ini cukup lama. "Wangi..."

Sasuke menatap datar wajah Sakura. Ia menghela nafas. "Jangan menciumku."

Sakura berjengit pelan. Bibir itu mengerucut tak suka. Segeralah ia dorong Sasuke balik dengan gerutuan seperti biasa. "Si-Siapa juga yang menciummu!?"

Sasuke membuat gerakan menyentuhkan telapak tangan ke leher. Dia usap keras-keras seolah ingin mengelap suatu bekas dari sana.

"E-Eh, apa-apaan gayamu itu!? Kan aku ngga apa-apain lehermu! Aku cuma nyium baunya sedikit!"

"Sama aja."

"Beda!" Pekiknya dengan rona merah hangat di pipi. "Tolong ya jangan GR! Harga diriku masih terlalu tinggi untuk mencium leher pria bermata empat dengan kacamata tebal! Di depan umum pula!"

Sasuke mendengus geli—lagi. Ia hadapkan wajahnya di depan Sakura dan menyeringai pelan. Ada sebuah kalimat yang dia keluarkan dengan lancar. "_Tsun_."

Sebuah pukulan telak. Dengan pipi sepanas bakpao kukus ia memandangi punggung Sasuke yang sudah berlalu di depannya. Ia kejar pria itu dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat, tak peduli pria itu nyaris jatuh ke depan ataupun kacamatanya yang merosot ke ujung hidung. "Apa kau bilang!? Aku _Tsun_!? Dasar Sasuke sialan! Berani-beraninya kau ngatain aku _Tsundere_!? Jadi maksudmu aku itu marah-marah terus tapi sebenarnya suka sama kamu? Begitu? Sudah kubilang beberapa kali padamu supaya jangan ngarep!"

Padahal wajah Sakura memerah sampai ke telinga, jadi malah dia yang disalahin. Sasuke yang sempat melihat wajah kepiting rebusnya hanya kembali melangkah dan tertawa pelan tanpa suara. Sayang sekali Sakura tak sempat melihat ekspresi langka berdurasi tiga detik itu.

Dan ketika pasangan biru-_pink_ tersebut pergi ke kantin dengan menuruni tangga, Gaara yang baru turun dari aula pun melihat kedua orang itu. Baru saja ia kesal melihat Naruto dan Hinata, kini apa? Dia melihat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang telah kembali seperti semula lagi? Yang benar saja.

Dengan decakan pelan di lidah, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Gaara tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka si kembar Uchiha itu senang. Dia lebih terima mereka berdua tersiksa. Tapi jika belum sampai ke _ending_ Sakura dan Naruto sudah hanyut dibawa alur perasaan mereka masing-masing, tampaknya dia harus bergerak sendiri melaksanakan rencana cadangan. Tapi tak hanya itu... dia butuh partner.

Mendadak seorang gadis dengan _ponytail_ pirangnya terlintas di benak Gaara. Dia yang baru akan memasuki kelas itu menahan langkah. Setengah berlari dia berbalik dan menuju kelas lainnya, kelas XI-A, kelas di mana terdapat 'dia' di sana. Ya, Ino Yamanaka.

Dan benar saja, Ino ternyata memang sedang berada di bangkunya. Sambil menahan kantuk dia usahakan otaknya menyerap cepat segala pelajaran di buku paket agar siap menghadapi remidi nanti. Karena itulah Gaara menghampiri, dan menarik kursi serta duduk di sebelahnya dengan tenang. Ino sempat kaget, dia kira orang itu Sakura, tapi nyatanya malah orang yang telah lama ini mencuri hatinya lah yang ada di sana.

"Ga-Gaara?"

Pria dengan tato hitam di dahinya itu tersenyum. "Aku mau minta tolong. Boleh?"

"Eh?" Ino terbelalak, dengan melepaskan satu _earphone_ yang ia pakai dan menatap Gaara tak paham.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari terlewat, tak terasa semua ketegangan yang pernah dialami oleh Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata seolah terbang ditiup angin. Mereka pun saking mendekatkan diri dengan cara masing-masing. Tak ada unsur salah paham atau gangguan yang datang menghampiri, pokoknya hanya ada pasangan yang semakin lama semakin terkenal di mata warga sekolah. Ya, Sasuke bersama Sakura, dan Naruto bersama Hinata. Apalagi Naruto dan Hinata (yang sebenarnya sudah pacaran) tapi berita itu belum tersebar ke mana-mana.

Intinya tidak ada hari yang terlewat tanpa berita tentang mereka. Dan salah satunya adalah sekarang. Sakura yang baru saja keluar setelah bel berdering itu seperti biasa segera berlari ke kelas sebelah, kelas Sasuke. Gadis belia berusia 17 tahun itu langsung mencari sosok pria dingin yang unik itu di deretan belakang. Tapi berhubung sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda si Mata Empat tersebut di sini, Sakura memutuskan buat bertanya ke orang di meja tengah—sedang menyantap bekal. "Mana Sasuke?"

"Mm... dari pelajaran terakhir sih dia sudah ngga ada di kelas."

"Tapi kok tasnya ada di sini?" Sakura menunjuk tas selempang hitam yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala itu di salah satu bangku.

"Dia memang masuk kok, sepertinya cuma bolos sebentar."

"Tau dia di mana?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

Sakura menghela nafas. Dengan kesal dia berniat balik ke kelasnya, gagal sudah rencana pamernya—padahal dia berencana menunjukkan beberapa foto_dress_ baru beliannya kemarin sore. Tapi berhubung otak Sakura masih bagus dan dia teringat sesuatu, segeralah Sakura berjalan menuju tepi kelas. Dibuka salah satu jendela di sana dan dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan kepala, memandangi kawasan belakang sekolah dari atas sana. Dan ternyata benar, tak jauh di bawahnya telah ada Sasuke yang merokok dengan santai. Dia terduduk, tangannya memegang sebuah lintingan rokok, dan punggungnya bersandar di dinding. Tanpa sadar senyuman lebar merekah.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura berteriak kencang sampai tiga kali, tapi tidak tau kenapa Sasuke tak merespons. Mengadah atau sekedar menggerakkan kepala pun tidak. Kemungkinan besar sih pria itu mengenakan _headset_ bervolume maksimal. Karena itu segeralah Sakura berpindah jendela, kali ini ke tempat yang benar-benar di atas kepala Sasuke. Ia robek asal buku tulis seseorang, membuatnya jadi buntalan besar, lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas kepala Sasuke.

**Pluk**.

_Jackpot_—kena.

Sasuke yang ternyata benar sedang memakai _headset_ besarnya itu mengadah tak acuh. Pria berkacamata itu masih dengan garis bibirnya yang datar. Meski tak kelihatan, lekuk wajah Sasuke seperti akan mengatakan 'apa?' dalam bahasa _non_-verbal.

Niatnya berteriak lagi, namun karena dia tau situasi kelas ini sedang ramai, ia pun menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Pokoknya dia bilang: **ja-ngan me-ro-kok!** Lalu Sakura menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Sasuke di lantai dasar tentu saja mengaku tau apa yang Sakura bicarakan. Tapi bukannya mematuhi gadis itu, dia malah meluruskan pandanganya ke depan—tak melihat Sakura lagi. Tak hanya itu, dia justru kembali menghisap dan menghembuskan rokoknya dengan garis bibir yang mengesalkan.

"Anak itu... dinasihatin bukannya denger, malah makin bandel!"

Sakura menggeram. Dia lempar lagi buntalan kertas ke kepala Sasuke, kali ini lebih terkesan nimpuk, dan kemudian berbalik begitu saja ke dalam kelas, tak lupa dengan menutup jendela dengan bantingan. Gadis bersurai pendek sedada itu memang memutar tubuh, menjadikan jendela sebagai sandaran dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Semenit dua menit dia habiskan untuk menggerutui Sasuke Uchiha yang tak pernah bisa diatur walau itu demi kesehatannya sendiri.

Namun karena Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke begitu saja, sedikit-sedikit dia kembali memandangi jendela kelas. Agak ragu sebetulnya, tapi lama-lama dia membuka kusen pintu lagi dengan perlahan dan kemudian mengintip sesudah ia berhasil menyiptakan sela. Inginnya sih memperingatkan ulang seberapa bahayanya kandungan rokok untuk pria itu, tapi tau-taunya sebelum dia lakukan, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya.

Ternyata dia memang sudah tak merokok lagi. Kepulan asap tak lagi hadir di udara sekitar Sasuke, begitu pun putung rokok yang sempat dihisapnya, kini benda itu berada di atas kaleng soda kosong dalam keadaan mati.

Tak diduga-duga... Sasuke mendengarkan kalimatnya.

Memang sebuah hal kecil, namun besar efeknya buat Sakura Haruno. Dia gembira bukan main. Dengan senyum yang tak henti-henti dipajang, akhirnya Sakura pun berniat menghampiri Sasuke di sana. Toh, letaknya tak begitu jauh kok. Lumayan kan bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke tanpa perlu merisaukan komentar warga sekolah? Namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan turunan di tangga menuju lantai dasar, ada hal tak terduga terjadi. Tangannya mendadak ditahan. Kala ia menoleh ke belakang, ada Sabaku Gaara yang mencekalnya.

"Gaara? Ada apa?"

Mata hijau pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku mau bicara. Penting."

"Nanti aja pas pulang sekolah." Ucapnya agak terburu-buru sambil melonggarkan genggaman Gaara. Tapi karena Gaara masih belum melepaskannya begitu saja, Sakura gemas sendiri. Kalau lama begini mana bisa ia datangi Sasuke? Ia pun mencoba memukul pergelangan tangannya. "Gaara?"

Dan di saat itulah dapat Sakura saksikan ada sebuah kilatan marah di hadapannya. Sangat terpancar jelas di raut wajah tampan Gaara. Keningnya berkerut kesal. Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, pria itu lebih dulu bertindak. Tangannya ditarik dan punggungnya dibanting begitu saja ke dinding koridor dengan kasar. Sebuah tangan dengan tegas menabrak sisi sisi di samping kepalanya berada.

Dia berdesis cepat. "Aku tau kau sudah melunak dengan Sasuke, tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya. Kau harus menjauhinya, Sakura."

Sakura menekuk alis, tanda ia tak setuju. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba bahas Sasuke? Apa masalahmu?"

Gaara menahan tubuh ramping Sakura yang berniat meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia masih belum selesai. "Aku cuma ingin kau kembali kasar kepadanya."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Dia risih diperintah begitu saja sama Gaara. "Kau benci sama Sasuke, hn? kesal? Ya siksa aja sendiri! Jangan libatin aku, apalagi main perintah seperti ini! Memangnya kau itu siapa? Bosku? Penguasa dunia ini? Hah?"

Bibir Gaara menjadi datar. Oh, jadi baru saja Sakura melawannya? Begitu?

"Jadi kalau tak ada yang mau kau bicarakan lagi, lebih baik kau minggir. Aku mau lewat—"

Terhenti. Kalimatnya tak jadi terucap. Semua akibat tubuh Gaara yang tiba-tiba menghimpitnya lebih dekat. Satu telapak tangan pria itu mencengkram kuat kedua pipi Sakura. Dia dipaksa mengadah, dan menghadapkan wajah cantik tersebut agar tepat ke hadapannya.

Suasana berubah mencekam dan terasa mengerikan. Ini bahkan terasa sampai ke tulang belakang Sakura. Dia menelan ludah—meremas kain kemeja Gaara, isyarat minta dilepaskan, namun mulutnya tak bisa berbicara. Entah kenapa dia terlalu takut untuk berkata-kata. Semuanya terasa kelu... dan mengagetkan.

Ada apa dengan Gaara?

Dia berbisik pelan. "Dengar Sakura, ini peringatan terakhirku. Jauhin dia, atau kau akan berurusan denganku."

Sakura sempat menelan ludah, tapi dia menggeleng, tak ingin menurut begitu saja. Lagi pula... ada apa dengan isi kepala pria ini? Kenapa tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan dia main ancam?

Sebuah tindakan dadakan Sakura layangkan pada Gaara. Dia lepaskan pipinya yang kini memerah sakit, dan mendorong kuat pria itu sampai mundur beberapa langkah. Alis tertekuk emosi, wajah menahan amarah, dan jari telunjuk yang teracung tepat di muka pria itu. Sakura menantangnya keras-keras. "_Stop_, Gaara. Kayak apa yang tadi kubilang, kamu itu bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi kamu ngga berhak menyuruh-nyuruh. Dan juga buat apa sih minta aku jauhin Sasuke segala? Karena dia ngatain aku murahan? Atau apa? Kamu mau 'bohong' apa lagi?" Ia memutar bola mata _emerald_-nya. "Dan juga sebenernya aku udah tau kalau kamu ngefitnah Sasuke cuma untuk jauhin kami berdua. Iya, kan?" Sakura berdesis kesal. Satu kalimat kasar keluar begitu saja. "Dasar brengsek."

Gaara membeliakkan mata. Merasa segala tindakan buruknya telah tercium, lantas dia membentak Sakura untuk diam. Dia tak mau menyerah. Bibir tipisnya terus bergerak menjelaskan satu per satu sisi negatif Gaara yang baru saja ia kuak beberapa hari yang lalu dari segala rentetan gosip miring yang ia kumpulkan. Dimulai dari A sampai Z dia bahas. Tak selesai-selesai. beginilah jika api bertemu dengan api, masalah pun semakin besar. Tak heran mereka berdua kini menjadi pusat tontonan warga sekolah yang berniat melintasi koridor.

Namun sayang Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa diprotes begitu saja. Pria itu luar biasa marah sampai kedua tangannya yang terkepal di masing-masing sisinya bergetar geram. Gaara pandangi lagi Sakura yang masih belum selesai bicara dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya dia ayunkan dengan gerak cepat.

Dia akan memukul gadis cerewet ini. Kalau perlu sampai dia jera membuka mulut.

Namun sebelum hal itu disadari Sakura dan terjadi, suara keras terdengar. Tau-tau ada sesuatu yang menepis tangan Gaara dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat. Gaara menoleh tepat ke samping. Di sana ada sesosok pria berkacamata tebal yang berdiri tepat di sebelah perseteruan mereka berdua.

Itu Sasuke.

"Muka menyebalkannya bisa hancur kalau kau memukulnya."

Kalimat pria itu membuat Sakura terperangah luar biasa. Sedangkan Gaara berdecih kecil. Dia lepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan langsung mengarahkannya begitu saja ke wajah Sasuke. Dan tentunya dari jarak sedekat ini si _raven_ tak bisa menghindar banyak sehingga pipinya terpukul telak ke samping. Sakura memekik kaget.

"Sasuke!"

Sebelum Sakura mengganggu, dia jauhkan Sakura dengan mudah dan mendekati Sasuke. sebuah seringai sinis tercipta, Gaara pandangi sengit Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dalam diam. "Apa?" Tantangnya. "Mau marah? Ayo sini ribut!" Dia dorong bahu Sasuke, memanasinya agar emosi Sasuke terpancing keluar. Sasuke masih menahan diri, sebisa mungkin dia terus berdiri tegak dan menahan langkah saat Gaara terus-terusan melabraknya.

Hanya saja semua orang tau jika berada di kondisi ini, sulit rasanya mengendalikan diri. Terutama bagi Sasuke yang jarang sekali melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Jadilah saat Gaara berusaha memberikan kesan intimidasi untuknya seorang, Sasuke malah menatap lurus mata hijau Gaara tanpa segan. Tak hanya itu, ada sebuah tatapan datar penuh ketidaksukaan di iris hitam di balik kacamata tebalnya. Dagu Sasuke juga naik; tangannya bisa kapan saja melayang memberikan balasan.

Namun sebelum semua yang tak diinginkan itu benar-benar terjadi, terdengar suara seruan pelan dari ujung koridor. Terdengar cukup mencolok karena itu adalah suara guru kelas XI, Kakashi Hatake. "Hei, ada apa ramai-ramai di sana?" Tau ada yang buat keributan, guru berambut abu jabrik itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke... lebih baik temani aku ke kelas deh. Aku mau ketemu Ino..." Sakura yang panik langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Mencoba menjauhkannya yang sedang panas itu dari Gaara. Tapi sebelum dua orang itu benar-benar berpisah, Gaara yang menunda undangan perangnya itu pun menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, dia berbisik pelan.

"Camkan baik-baik, Sasuke—aku membencimu, dan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku punya dendam denganmu. Ini masih mengenai Saara. Kau ingat dia?" Katanya sebagai permulaan, dan tentu saja nama itu bagaikan petir bagi Sasuke. Dia yang bahkan jarang sekali menghafal nama orang sampai ikut tersentak mendengar nama di indra pendengarannya. Ya, Saara. Gadis yang genap dua tahun lalu tewas tertabrak setelah menuai masalah dengannya. "Kau mungkin tidak tau, atau bahkan lupa dengannya... tapi aku tidak, Sasuke. Dia adik kesayanganku. Dia adik yang selama bertahun-tahun berada di perlindungan nomor satuku. Dan kau..." Dia mendengus. "Kau telah membuatnya mati konyol... dasar bajingan."

Lalu ia jauhkan wajahnya agar untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka berpandangan. Kalau saja kacamata tebal itu dilepas, dapat diyakini sudah ada dua mata oniks yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku kira menghasut Sakura bisa memberikan pelajaran buatmu, tapi nyatanya aku salah. Selain kalian cepat berbaikan, aku tetap merasa itu kurang—aku pun belum puas. Orang bebal sepertimu lebih baik diberi hukuman yang jauh lebih berat." Lalu ia tersenyum. Diam sesaat. "Jadi bagaimana kalau aku jalani rencana cadanganku; nyawa adik di balas nyawa adik?"

Kini semua jelas.

Sasuke jadi kembali ke sebuah _flashback_ yang menceritakan siapa sosok Gaara yang ia ketahui saat SMP dulu. Dia adalah sosok bocah ber-_gakuran_ hitam ala SMP yang dulu selalu menyalahkan dirinya—diri Sasuke Uchiha—atas kematian adik kesayangannya. Si rambut merah yang tak jarang mengambil benda apapun di sekitarnya untuk dia lemparkan ke Sasuke apabila mereka berpapasan sekolah. Iya, Sabaku Gaara. Tapi ingatan itu tak akan mungkin terikat sebegitu kuat di kepalanya, jika tidak ada _scene_ itu.

_Scene_ di mana wisuda sedang berlangsung. Ketika acara sekolah baru saja selesai, Gaara tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya dengan sederet kalimat yang langsung membuatnya terkejut.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang ideku yang itu? Apa itu sudah cukup adil bagimu, Uchiha?"

Dan bedanya, waktu itu Gaara mengucapkannya dengan sebuah senyum tulus hingga matanya menyipit. Sebuah ucapan serius. Sebuah ancaman. Sebuah alasan yang langsung membuat Sasuke setingkat lebih _over-_protektif pada adik semata wayangnya sekaligus kembaran sedarahnya, Hinata Uchiha.

Maka dari itu, Gaara dalam wujud SMA, sedikit lebih dewasa, kini berada di depannya. Dia tertawa. Kembali mengulang kalimat yang langsung membuat sinyal kewaspadaannya meningkat dua kali lipat. "Tunggu pembalasanku Sasuke. Tunggu. Aku ngga main-main kali ini."

Gaara dengan seragam khas Konoha_ International High School_ pun pergi bertepatan dengan datangnya kakashi ke tengah Sasuke dan Sakura. Guru bermasker itu bertanya ada apa, tapi tak ada yang menggubris. Sasuke diam dengan isi pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura terheran. Juga ingin tanya langsung ke Sasuke tentang apa yang terjadi mengenai dirinya dan Gaara, namun ia tau bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara Gaara dan Sasuke? Kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengerti?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Sorry telaaaaaat hahah seenggaknya NaruHina udah fix di chap ini/cumabisakomenitu. Btw, bentar lagi kayaknya Twins Alert tamat. Ada yang bisa nebak endingnya gimana, dan gimana caranya SasuSaku pacaran? :)**

.

.

**Thanks to Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

syal, **wedusgembel41, AF Namikaze, Belindattebayo1, utsukushi hana-chan, hyuashiya, Nhl daisuki, dylanNHL, Febri Feven, Ikanatsu, Clarissa Afternoon, m-u-albab, ntika blossom, chiechie-elfsuperjuniorcliquersejhathie, Rizuki Dhan, MitaSuHimechan, yousef, Fujimoto Yumi, TheRedsLFC, Natsumo Kagerou, panglima-perangcinta-7, mahwa, Revailleuchiha, dimas-priyadi-524, NoName, Benrina Shinju, ricardo-u-kaka, imahkakoeni, hanafid, nada-nada-5059601, Nauri Aconitumferox, ito, ifaharra sasusaku, Ribby-chan, NamikazeARES, marcellan,Yoshikuni Ayumu, Ricchi, salsalala, Eysha CherryBlossom, iya baka-san, lactobacilluss, aldebra, Kikyu RKY, aiyu-elfishypinocchiosuju, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Akasuna Sakurai, sofi asat, Chimunk-NHL, Luluchai10, Lyan HimePyon, Gilang363, o-O rambu no baka, olivenilla, DarkNARUTO, Ceei SanaRier, Guest, Reza, iclo, LovelyMina, El-Namikaze no Baka, uchiha yardi, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Durara, Kazuki Katsumata, kobaysen, Nana Miyumi, v-tyah, Naruto putera namikaze, withachan, Ayaka Kimiko, Lhylia Kiryu, tataruka, iclo, Chi-chan Uchiharuno, Mahadewa, Amu B, MahardikaRBL, Misti Chan, Eunike Yuen, Iwahashi Hani, Kyoanggita, rekha-julita, Vermthy, sofia-siquelle, Nakajima Chiaki, Kazufika, ARA, Running man, Xiaooo, Nata-chan, rozhee-flowerz, My lavender, harumia, Sabaku Hana, HazeKeiko, zzz, Anjanny nanaho, ana darren, uchan, Sakurajima no Yama, Namikaze Yuli, zenithiavn, blupii, Ao, Smiley, NaruYuki-chan, miyukimmy, N2Abestie, Guest, yollapebriana, anonymous, Herura-chan, IisVadelova, minami airen, nuansaznthv, Ifaharra sasusaku, uulill, hepiwulandari22, asmdchi, uchihA keiME, ana darren shan, Meme Chua, Yuki, Piko, icha, Finn Uzumaki Belpois, Minazuki Miharu, nene, krt, zzz, Guest, Guest, Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha, Guest, SASUSAKULOVERS, anonim, firarapucha, piti, keybaekyixing, kazufika hanazono, muthmainnah067.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Updatenya kenapa jadi lebih lama? **Ada banyak alasan sih untuk bulan lalu. Lebaran, mudik keliling Jawa, sampe ospek yang melelahkan. **Seneng sama scene-nya. **Terima kasih. **Sasuke udah ngasih kode nih kalo dia suka Sakura. **Hahaa :)) **Gaara sama Ino apa kabar? **Baik.** Nungguin Sakura liat muka Sasuke. **:) **Adegan SasuSaku-nya kurang nyes. **Kasih ide yuk. **Aku fans SH, suka SS setelah baca ini.** Ah, thankss ;) **Buat SasuHina lagi. **Selesein HAP dulu, ya. **Ada typo. **Oke, edited. **Sasuke keren banget di sini. **Akhirnya ada yang muji dia juga. **Chap 16 fanservice, ya? **Untuk ngembangin NaruHina juga sih, akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa mereka minim hints di TA. **Pengen liat SasuSaku dan NaruHina jadian. **NaruHina duluan tuh kayaknya :) **King's Wife-nya, ya. **Oke. **FFn error ya, zo? **Bukan error, tapi diblokir sama pemerintah. Buat yang pengguna smartphone mending download hola. Nyalain itu dan ganti IP Indonesia dengan negara lain (contoh: US, UK, Netherlands, dll). **Tamatnya kapan? **Bentar lagi. **Bisa buat full NaruHina, ngga? **Udah dikabulin di chap ini, ya. **Apa ngga ada istilah 'Teme-Dobe' untuk SasuNaru? **Ngga ada, kan ceritanya di sini mereka bukan sahabatan. **Kalo bahasanya baku mungkin akan lebih baik. **Memang, tapi sayang udah telanjur.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"N-Na-Naruto... kita di kelas..."

"Apa kamu... pernah pelukan sama Sasuke?"

"Baiklah. Aku menerima penolakan ini. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

"Bisa menjauh dari pacar orang, Gaara?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	18. Tsundere

**Previous Chap :**

"Tunggu pembalasanku Sasuke. Tunggu. Aku ngga main-main kali ini."

Gaara dengan seragam khas Konoha _International High School_ pun pergi bertepatan dengan datangnya Kakashi ke tengah Sasuke dan Sakura. Guru bermasker itu bertanya ada apa, tapi tak ada yang menggubris. Sasuke diam dengan isi pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Sakura terheran. Juga ingin tanya langsung ke Sasuke tentang apa yang terjadi mengenai dirinya dan Gaara, namun ia tau bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara Gaara dan Sasuke? Kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengerti?

.

.

Tepat di saat matahari berada di atas sigasananya, bel jam istirahat di Konoha_ International High School_ berdering. Dalam hitungan menit setelah guru keluar, suasana kelas meribut. Ada yang ngobrol, ada yang gosip dan ada juga yang disibukkan oleh _gadget_-nya—seolah manusia-manusia lain di sekeliling tak penting. Begitu pun dengan suasana kelas XI-A yang ribut. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda; suara-suara itu bukan lagi cuma diakibatkan oleh cekikikan Sakura cs ataupun sorakan siswa yang sedang bermain mini _baseball_ di dalam ruangan. Ada faktor keributan lain yang sekarang mulai mendominasi.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Naruto Uzumaki? Mulai dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia semakin sering mendatangi kelas X-A untuk menghampiri kekasihnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Ia tarik dulu bangku kosong di sebelah, menariknya hingga terhimpit bangku Hinata, lalu duduk di sana. Sudah menjadi tontonan umum jika pasangan tersebut bersebelahan, saling menempel rapat, dan tangan kiri Naruto tanpa segan merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu. Jadilah kelas makin meramai akibat Naruto—yang memang sejak kelas X sudah terkenal—disoraki oleh teman-teman.

Oh, apa ada yang belum tau kalau Naruto dan Hinata sudah resmi pacaran?

Coba tengok mereka. Lelaki unyu dengan gadis manis, apa sih yang tidak menarik dari mereka berdua?

"Hinata-_chan_, kau lagi makan apa? Mau dong..."

Hinata yang lagi makan _bentou_ di kelas berhenti mengunyah. Pipi kemerahannya yang terisi nasi sedikit mengembung. "_Mou_... kamu bicara terlalu dekat..."

"Kenapa? Ngga boleh? Kalau begitu nanti pipi ini aja deh yang kugigit." Kikiknya sambil menundukkan kepala, mengecup beberapa kali pipi Hinata sampai dia menggaruk lengan _tan_-nya. Hal wajar jika Hinata luar biasa malu Naruto menciumnya di depan umum. Biasanya ia langsung melihat takut-takut ke arah sekitar kelas, karena tau sendirilah, dia takut dibenci karena mengumbar kemesraan.

"N-Na-Naruto... kita di kelas..."

"Ngga apa, biarin aja mereka tau siapa pemilik pipi merah ini."

Naruto abaikan sahutan iri teman-teman di kelas ini lalu melirik ke Sakura yang berada di bangku tengah—satu deretan di depannya. Gadis merah muda itu duduk membelakanginya, tepat di samping Ino. Biasanya sih mereka curhat-curhatan, tapi kayaknya untuk sekarang lagi tidak. Naruto terkekeh geli. Taruhan, pasti Sakura lagi gemas mendengar kelakarnya terhadap Hinata di sini. Hitung saja. Dalam hitungan ketiga mungkin Sakura akan menoleh dengan wajah kusut—

"Ne, Naruto, jangan pacaran di kelas." Bahkan sebelum menghitung pun Sakura sudah melakukannya. Gadis berambut sebahu itu menyipitkan mata saat melirik mereka. "Dan sekedar peringatan; lupa ya kalau dulu kamu sempat terkena kasus di perpustakaan? Ngga mau hal itu terjadi lagi, kan?"

"Biarin. Kan dulu cuma salah paham. Jadi lebih baik dihukum karena memang benar-benar terjadi." Naruto menjulurkan lidah, tak sadar bahwa kalimatnya membuat Hinata menjadi kepiting rebus sendiri. "Tapi daripada urusin kami, kenapa kau ngga pikirin aja hubunganmu dengan 'orang itu', Sakura? Pernah ngga dia kayak gini..." Ia colek dagu Hinata dengan jarinya lalu berbisik. "Sini bibirmu kucium dulu... kita harus memperlihatkannya ke Sakura."

"Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata mengeluh sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Naruto tertawa. Tangannya memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Mereka benar-benar mesra dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan benar, pancingan Naruto ngena. Sakura iri sampai isi kepalanya serasa meletup-letup.

Sasuke tak pernah seperti itu padanya.

**Srek.**

"Eh? Sakura, kau mau ke mana?" Melihat Sakura berdiri, Ino Yamanaka bertanya. Sakura hanya memalingkan wajah dengan hati panas.

"Ke toilet! _Bye_!"

Tapi sebelum pergi, dia kembali menatap Naruto sambil berdesis. "Naruto, ada yang perlu kuomongin nanti sepulang sekolah! Kau harus meluangkan waktu untukku!"

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**EIGHTEENTH.** Tsundere

.

.

Jika diingat ulang, ada dua alasan mengapa hal ini terjadi; pertama, mungkin karena sudah tak pernah dibahas, atau kedua, bisa jadi mereka sudah terlanjur terbuai dengan alur kehidupan sekolah mereka masing-masing. Ya, di antara opsi tadi pasti ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura dan Naruto sudah tak pernah lagi membahas kesepakatan jaman dulu yang mereka buat—awal masuk kelas XI. Tentunya mengenai lomba-lombaan memacari si kembar Uchiha.

Bahkan saat Naruto berhasil memenangkan hati Hinata, pria jabrik itu tak menagih hadiah atau pujian dari Sakura. Naruto cuma _fix_ pamer dia punya pacar manis, cantik, dan yang ia sayangi. Tak lebih. Beberapa kali Sakura sempat berjengit sendiri saat terkenang motif awal dia dan Naruto mendekati si kembar ialah karena taruhan. Tapi setelah yakin Naruto sudah lupa, Sakura angkat bahu. Dia juga malas mengungkitnya. Kini hanya ada Naruto yang menyayangi Hinata, dan juga dirinya yang err—oke, baiklah—menyukai Sasuke.

Ehm.

Iya, Sakura sudah mau jujur ke dirinya sendiri.

Dan iya, dia menyukai Sasuke.

Bukan—bukan lagi sekedar suka.

Dia mencintai pria cupu itu. Sumpah.

Jadi tolong digaris-bawahi, kalau dia mencintai pria tersebut bukan lagi karena sekedar ingin memenangkan taruhan basi itu. Dia sungguhan. Namun ini tampak tidak adil. Masa iya Naruto sama Hinata sudah pacaran, tapi dirinya dan Sasuke... belum ada _progress_ sama sekali? Terlebihnya setelah ada masalah seputar Gaara dan Sasuke yang tidak ia mengerti, Sasuke malah jaga jarak dengannya. Kembali jutek tanpa alasan.

Kadang Sakura sedikit-sedikit curi pandang ke arah mereka, Naruto dan Hinata. Kalau keduanya disatukan, maka yang terjadi adalah kemesraan yang menggila. Di sekitar mereka seolah ada balon-balon hati yang terlempar ke kepala Sakura, seolah mengejeknya. Tapi sayang bukannya dibenci, pasangan kuning dan biru itu malah menjadi pasangan favorit seantero sekolah. Sirik dan gemas bercampur kalau melihat langsung Naruto dan Hinata pacaran. Dan untuk Sakura, mungkin dia termasuk salah satu orang yang sirik dengan kedekatan mereka.

Apalagi kalau hari ini Sakura sudah berencana akan menghabiskan waktu sore bersama Naruto di kantin sekolah, tapi sialnya anak itu malah membawa Hinata Uchiha untuk duduk di sebelah, menemaninya. Jadilah Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya—sejak Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan istirahat di kelasnya—kayak malah nonton film _romance._ Okelah, _fine_. Sakura memang senang melihat Naruto bahagia. Tapi tidak harus setiap detik mereka menempel bagai perangko dan amplop, kan?

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Di tempatnya terduduk ia ketukan jemari lentiknya ke atas meja. Wajahnya bete. Bukannya ngobrol sama Naruto, dia malah menyaksikan pria jabrik itu bercandaan dengan Hinata. Sepanjang ia berbicara, kebanyakan Naruto malah mengabaikannya dan lebih sering memeluki pacar terbarunya walau Hinata sudah berkali-kali mencicit untuk dilepaskan lantaran malu dilihat banyak orang.

Lucu, memang. Terutama saat melihat tipe-tipe cowok periang kayak Naruto yang menggencet si _chubby_ Hinata yang senantiasa menyalakan lampu merah di kedua pipinya saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Lucu. Ya, lucu. Lucu sekali. Tapi Sakura kesal setengah mati. Apa bisa sekarang dia membanting meja kantin agar Naruto mau memperhatikannya?

Tapi dibanding melakukan itu, si surai _pink_ berpikir keras sambil memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ada satu pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di benaknya: kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah seperti itu dengannya? Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya—dia yang memeluk Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang mendorongnya menjauh.

Sialan.

Sakura banting garpu. "Naruto, dengerin aku. Dari tadi aku ngomong, tau."

"Hah? Iya, ya?" Mata safir biru menatapnya. Sakura makin sebal, dapat di lihat dari spaghetti dinginnya yang dia aduk tak karuan. "Bicara apa? Coba ulang deh."

"Ck." Sakura buang muka. Sahabat cowok memang menyebalkan kalau sudah bertemu pacarnya. Dia pun melirik Hinata yang sudah melas dipelukan Naruto. Dia benar-benar seperti tikus yang dililit anaconda. Kasihan juga walau sebenarnya dia biang utama perhatian Naruto jadi terbagi dua seperti ini kepadanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata... aku mau tanya."

"Tanya apa?" Naruto yang menyahut, Sakura men-_deathglare_-nya.

"Aku udah ngga bicara lagi sama kamu." Lantas dia melirik Hinata. "Apa kamu... pernah pelukan sama Sasuke?"

"Eh?" mata lavendernya membulat. Naruto juga menatap Sakura, heran. "Kenapa... tanya begitu?"

"Yaaa, jawab aja."

"Mungkin Sakura ingin tau cara memeluk dan dipeluk Sasuke, Hinata-_chan_."

"Ngga!" Sakura melempar sedotannya ke muka Naruto. Ada benarnya juga sih, tapi kan tetap malu kalau niatannya diungkapkan sebegitu gamblang. "Aku cuma mau tau!"

Hinata tertawa pelan dan tersenyum. Jelas dia gadis yang amat manis dan Naruto sangat beruntung mendapatkannya. "Sejak SMP Sasuke-_nii_ ngga pernah memelukku lagi. Aku pun begitu. Kami sudah besar soalnya. Tapi _Okaasan_ masih sering memeluk Sasuke, biasanya kalau beliau baru pulang dari luar negri. Meski dia kelihatan menolak dan kesal, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke-_nii_ suka dipeluk kok. Lama-lama dia sering memeluk balik."

"Jadi awalnya dia ngga mau, tapi setelah dipeluk dia malah balas peluk, begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Sakura mendengus, lalu ia bergumam ke dirinya sendiri. "Sudah kuduga dia juga _tsundere_."

"Eh, apa?"

"Oh, ngga. Ngga apa." Sakura langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan berdiri. "Oh, ya sudah, daripada aku mengganggu kalian pacaran, lebih baik aku ke atas dulu, ya. _Jaa nee_..."

"Titip salam ke Sasuke ya, Sakura! Sekalian bilang juga, aku dan Hinata mau ke toko es krim, jadi aku yang akan mengantar Hinata pulang hari ini."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura memasang tampang masam. Kayaknya bocah pirang jabrik itu sudah hafal gelagatnya kalau ia akan menemui Sasuke.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Bete dua kali lipat. Itulah yang Sakura Haruno rasakan selepas dirinya dari kantin. Dan sungut kesal itu masih terus menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melangkahi anak tangga demi anak tangga. Tapi saat sepatu _converse_ putihnya menginjak lantai empat, dia mencoba menormalkan nafas, menenangkan diri, dan membenahi surai-surai merah mudanya, kemudian ia buka pintu ruang biologi, tempat yang dia yakini ada Sasuke di sana. Sakura yakin Sasuke belum pulang, pelajaran biologi kan memang paling banyak tugas. Jadi kalau pelajaran ini ada di jam terakhir, paling cepat mereka pulang mungkin jam 16.30, padahal biasanya jam 15.00 sore.

**Srek!**

Kencang bunyinya saat pintu tersebut ditarik menyamping oleh Sakura. Sisa orang yang ada di dalam meliriknya sekilas, mengalihkan pandangan dari lembar tugas yang masih mereka kerjakan sekalipun guru mereka sudah hengkang dari ruangan. Kelihatannya mereka baru diizinkan pulang jika sudah menyelesaikan soal-soal. Tapi abaikan itu untuk sementara karena mata Sakura sedang menyapu sekeliling. Dia mencari satu sosok yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Kenapa dari seisi kelas ini ia tidak menemukan Sasuke? Naruto saja sudah pulang—oh, jangan heran, dia penyontek yang handal. Tapi seingatnya tadi Naruto bilang Sasuke masih di kelas kok. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah pulang semenit sebelum dia ke sini? Tapi dia juga tidak menemui Sasuke saat ke atas tadi. Bagaimana nih?

"Lagi-lagi kau menghalangi pintu."

Suara itu sontak membuat kedua bahu Sakura naik. Dia menyampingkan diri dan melihat sosok _raven_ biru di belakangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Sasuke..." Sebuah senyuman bahagia hendak keluar saat ia temui sosok berkacamata itu, tapi ia duluan mengganti nada bicaranya menjadi lebih kasar dan tegas. "Kamu mengagetkanku, tau! _Baka_!"

Seperti biasa Sasuke tak merespons. Ia maju memasuki kelas dan Sakura mengikutinya bagaikan anak itik. Dia perhatikan Sasuke yang merapikan beberapa buku biologi tebal dan membawanya. Alis Sakura naik satu karenanya. "Dibabuin lagi sama guru, ya? Apa karena kau terlihat sok keren di matanya sehingga dia menghukummu?"

Sakura hanya berusaha bercanda tapi Sasuke malah menanggapinya tanpa main-main. "Mau apapun alasannya, bukan urusanmu."

"Judes banget." Sakura cemberut.

"Pulang sana."

"Hmph, ngga bisa ya ramahan sedikit sama aku?"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke mengenakan tas selempang hitamnya. "Minggir."

Apapun yang terjadi Sakura tak mau melepaskan Sasuke dari pandangannya. Dia tahan kemeja putih Sasuke saat mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas biologi. "Mau ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan, kembalikan buku."

"Akan kutemani ke perpus, tapi sehabis itu kamu harus jawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Ia dorong kepala merah muda Sakura sampai gadis itu menjauh. "Aku ngga butuh kau temani."

"Ngga peduli." Ia tarik tangan sikut Sasuke, mengapitnya. "Aku wajib ikut."

Sasuke kelihatan risih sendiri dengan pelukan itu. "Ngga usah nempel-nempel."

"Biarin!"

Sakura yang keras kepala malah mencengkramnya lebih kuat, membuat Sasuke menggeleng pasrah. Akhirnya dengan posisi ini mereka berjalan berdua ke ujung lantai empat. Untung letak perpus yang mereka tuju dekat dan masih satu lantai. Dan kini mereka telah mendatangi perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku. Hanya saja saat perpustakaan di buka, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kosong tanpa orang. Penjaganya mungkin lagi istirahat. Sasuke letakan bukunya dulu di atas meja pengurus dan kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Oke, sekarang apa? Di ruangan luas ini cuma ada dia dan Sakura, tak ada orang yang datang atau sekedar membaca. Sakura pun sedang memandanginya tanpa henti. Sasuke berdecak, sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi kenapa rasa itu mendadak muncul?

Sasuke memutuskan berjalan ke sisi yang menyediakan fasilitas berupa komputer. Ia nyalakan salah satu PC dan duduk dalam diam. Sakura menghampiri bangku sampingnya. "Mau apa di sini?"

"Kembalikan buku."

"Kan sudah." Sakura menunjuk tumpukan buku berat itu di atas meja sana.

"Tunggu penjaganya datang."

"Ini jaman modern, Sasuke. Kau bisa menaruh pesan, jadi pengurusnya bisa memroses bukumu saat dia datang."

"Nanti."

"Kenapa ngga sekarang? Yang perlu kamu lakukan cuma—"

"Iya, aku tau." Sasuke memotong. "Dan jika kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, seperti apa yang kubilang, pergilah duluan."

Satu tohokan tepat menghantam hati Sakura. Tapi ia tak menunjukkan terang-terangan. Ada apa sih dengan Sasuke? Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu dia sudah berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka? Raut wajahnya melunak saat ia berbicara pelan. "Aku cuma mau menemanimu aja."

"Aku ngga minta ditemani."

Tohokan kedua kali ini sedikit lebih sakit, padahal dia udah bersikap lembut—tanpa marah-marah. Apa ada maksud implisit Sasuke untuk mengusirnya?

"Kamu menyuruhku pergi?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Buat apa juga kau masih di sini?"

"Jadi kamu mengusirku!"

"Ngga, aku cuma—"

"Itu namanya mengusir, Sasuke!" Sakura menyelanya dengan nada tinggi. "Kalau kamu ngga suka ada aku di sini, harusnya kamu bilang!"

"Iya! Terserah!" Gertakan Sasuke membuat Sakura gentar. Lalu di balik kacamata tebalnya, dia memejamkan mata sesaat, menyesali apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau benar, aku ngga suka."

Menggigit bibir, Sakura berdiri. Dia menahan nafas dan kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Matanya menyipit saat ia menatap lekat wajah sasuke. "Buat informasi aja... Naruto dan Hinata sudah pacaran." Dia memulai dengan suara gemetar. "Tiap hari mereka bersama, saling senyum, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, melemparan gombal basi yang bahkan menurutku sangat _sweet_ jika diucapin dari pacar sendiri. Jujur saja aku cemburu..." Ia menatap Sasuke, kesal.

Karena sebenarnya ia ingin Sasuke tau kalau seberapa inginnya ia bermesra-mesraan sama pria itu, tapi Sasuke menghancurkan segalanya dengan satu kata pendek. "Lalu?"

'Lalu' doang, katanya? Gila. Setetes air mata Sakura tumpah oleh amarah. Lantas dia membentak. "Karena justru orang yang kusukai malah tak pernah sedetik pun melirikku! Bodoh! Bego!"

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menyampingkan badan untuk menatapnya. Dia bertopang dagu dengan malas, dan memperhatikan buliran air mata Sakura yang berjatuhan di lantai. "Siapa orang yang kau suka?"

KAU!

Kemudian Sasuke menerkanya sendiri tanpa bantuan. "Aku, hn?"

"Jangan pura-pura ngga tau!"

Sasuke memberikan separuh senyumnya. Arogan, cuek, tercampur aduk. "Pernyataan cinta yang cukup hambar." Dan Sakura kesal, hingga nyaris tercekik sesak. Dia tarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dan menariknya agar wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang cinta padamu sebelum ini! Ini pernyataanku yang kedua!"

"Kau pernah bilang ucapanmu waktu itu main-main."

"Aku bilang begitu karena aku marah padamu! Dan kebodohanmu itulah yang menganggapnya sebagai candaan!"

"Bukannya kau memang menganggapku sebagai mainan? Taruhan untuk mendapatkan hati Uchiha kembar?" Sasuke masih tersenyum, dan mata Sakura panas karenanya. Ternyata Sasuke masih ingat. Tapi kenapa dia kembali membahas masa lalu? Apa dia masih dendam? Tapi bukannya... bukannya... ah, Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Ingin berteriak membalas, kali ini dengan tambahan cakaran ke pipi. Tapi semuanya tertahan. Tertahan oleh isakan yang mendadak keluar dan air mata yang semakin deras.

"Demi Tuhan aku sudah ngga mempedulikan perjanjian itu!" Ia berterus terang. "Aku... aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati!"

"Aku tau."

Dia tau tapi tak ada ucapan cinta sebagai balasan. Dan ya, mungkin ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Sakura mencintainya, dan Sasuke tidak. Masalah selesai. Kalau Sasuke pernah berkali-kali membuatnya senang, bahkan sempat menolongnya dari Gaara yang marah, mungkin itu hanya harapan palsu untuknya. Bisa jadi, kan?

Detik ini hati Sakura sudah seperti _marshmallow_ yang dibakar hingga gosong di wajan api. Meleleh cepat dan meninggalkan kegosongan yang tampak nyata dan berbau. Sakit, kesal, dan merasa terhina. Ia ingin keluar tapi ada sebaris kalimat yang akan dia keluarkan lagi sebagai perpisahan. Ia telan ludahnya dan berharap suaranya tak bergetar. Harus tegas, melepaskan gengsi yang selama ini ia pegang erat.

"Kalau begitu, dengar ya, Sasuke Uchiha! Kamu mungkin ngga sadar, tapi aku benar-benar sangat iri dengan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata! Hinata tau soal taruhan antara aku dan Naruto, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya! Dia menerima Naruto! Dan sampai sekarang hubungan mereka baik-baik aja!"

"Kau salah." Sasuke menghentikan amarah Sakura. "Hinata ngga tau. Aku sengaja menyimpannya sendiri."

Sakura membisu sesaat susulan air matanya menetes. Jelas dia kaget. Dugaan Naruto dan dirinya, Sasuke sempat mencuri dengar omongan mereka berdua soal taruhan, dan memberitahunya ke Hinata. "Ke-Kenapa ngga kasih tau?"

"Aku ngga mau dia sakit hati."

Ada jeda yang mengejutkan.

"Memangnya... kamu... sakit hati?"

Mata oniks Sasuke seolah menembus kacamata tebalnya untuk melihat raut Sakura yang kini kacau. Lalu dia berkomentar pelan. "Ya. Puas?"

Kalau begitu Sasuke 'sempat' ada perasaan dengannya. Itulah yang Sakura simpulkan.

"Maaf. A-Aku ngga bermaksud melukaimu."

"Hn." Ujarnya tak acuh.

"Sasuke, aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Ya, memang."

Tapi Sasuke masih tidak mau peduli. Apa karena pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Gaara tempo hari membuat Sasuke jadi kembali membencinya?

"Ah... kenapa jadi begini?" Sakura meremas surai pendeknya, frustasi. "Sebagai perempuan kan wajar aku ingin dipeluk... aku juga ingin kamu ajak ke suatu tempat baru yang ngga pernah kita kunjungi bersama. A-Aku ingin kamu tersenyum, dan aku ingin kau usap ubun-ubunku. Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal bersamamu, Sasuke... apa kamu ngga sadar kalau aku sungguhan mencintaimu, Sasuke! Aku ngga main-main! Tanggapi perasaanku sekali-sekali!"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sakura, cukup."

Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Air mata sialan itu keluar begitu saja walau Sakura berusaha menahannya mati-matian. Kalimat-kalimat Sasuke benar-benar membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia hapus air matanya dan menahan tangisannya sekalipun air bening itu masih bercucuran. Jadilah lima menit lamanya Sakura masih menangis dan Sasuke cuma berada di tempatnya terduduk, memperhatikannya tanpa berkata-kata. Setelah agak tenangan, Sakura mengangkat muka. Matanya sembab dan seluruh kulit dari dahi hingga dagunya memerah dan basah. "Baiklah. Aku menerima penolakan ini. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu."

Bersama suara langkah Sakura yang menjauh, Sasuke terdiam.

Sasuke Uchiha juga memiliki gengsi yang sama tinggi. Apalagi kalau disangkut-pautkan dengan hubungannya dengan Sakura si ratu sekolah yang satu itu. Sasuke pasti akan malu dan menyesal setelah mengejarnya. Tapi tak disangka, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri, ketika Sakura akan menarik pintu perpustakaan untuk keluar, ada sebuah telapak tangan yang menahan pintu itu. Sakura sontak berbalik dan menemukan wajah berkacamata besar yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Sedikit menghimpit.

Sakura menahan nafas. Keterkejutannya mengenai Sasuke yang mengejarnya membuat Sakura otomatis langsung bertindak. Tanpa izin atau berpikir dua kali ia peluk kepala Sasuke, menyerang bibirnya dengan pagutan. Isi perutnya sendiri terasa terkilir, tapi Sakura tak peduli. Ia menikmati bibir hangat mereka yang bertemu. Ia biarkan Sasuke yang kaget dengan perilakunya itu, lalu berjinjit dan meremas surai gelap mencuat Sasuke yang kini sengaja merendahkan tubuh agar menyeimbangan tinggi tubuh mereka yang timpang.

Sadar Sasuke tak merespon banyak, Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kecapan terakhir membuat Sakura mematung di tempat. Bulu mata lentiknya yang masih basah mengerjap. Wajahnya sedikit memerah malu. Lalu dia menahan nafas, dan menunduk. "Maaf. Emosiku terlalu mengebu-ebu." Bisiknya lirih, masih menggenggam kemeja Sasuke. "Ngga heran dulu gaara memfitnahku sebagai murahan."

Sakura sadar diri. Dia lepaskan genggamannya di kemeja Sasuke, lalu menengusap kain itu agar kerutannya tak terlalu tercetak jelas. Lalu ia mengadah. "Apa menurutmu aku seperti itu? Terlalu gila mendekatimu, bahkan berani menciummu seperti ini duluan?"

Tidak ada kalimat selanjutnya dari Sasuke selain ibu jarinya yang menyeka jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dan juga hidungnya yang berair. "Kita seri."

"Eh?" Ucapan Sasuke yang sedikit di luar perkiraan membuat Sakura menatapnya. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita sudah lima kali ciuman. Tiga kau duluan yang menciumku, dan duanya aku."

"Kau menghitungnya?" Dengan suara pilu Sakura tertawa. Nafas mereka masih bersahutan. "Sedikit ngga ada kerjaan, ya?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke naik. Ia mendengus. "Mungkin."

"Tapi... kenapa kau bilang seri? Perasaan tadi kau sebutnya 'tiga' aku yang cium dan 'dua'-nya kau duluan? Bukannya itu masih lima?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, tapi Sakura bertaruh pria itu tidak sedang menyesali dirinya yang tadi salah hitung. Ada maksud di balik semua itu. Dan di detik berikutnya, Sakura menyadari sesuatu saat pria itu mulai berucap pelan dengan nada menggoda. "Menurutmu?"

Satu kata _simple_, kata tanya, yang bahkan sudah ia dengar ribuan kali selama dirinya hidup. Hanya saja, tidak tau mengapa dan karena apa, baru kali ini Sakura dibuat deg-degan oleh karena pertanyaan barusan. Nada Sasuke yang serak namun jelas itu terasa menantang. Tangan Sakura pun meremas kembali kain kemeja Sasuke. Mata gioknya menghadap lurus ke kacamatanya. Membiarkan iris hitam di balik sana menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia tahan nafas sesaat, lalu mengucapkannya. "Kalau kau memang mau menciumku... lakukanlah."

Wajah Sasuke mendekat. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Bersamaan dengan puncak hidung yang bertemu, kedua bibir mereka saling menekan. Sasuke memiringkan wajah. Mulutnya sengaja ia buka untuk mencium lebih gadis itu. Merengkuhnya ke sebuah perasaan terdalam yang jarang sekali bisa dibebaskan begitu saja. Nafas panas mereka semakin beradu. Tak jarang ada sebuah embun yang mengotori kacamata Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tak memperhatikannya lebih lanjut. Tangannya datang mengelus rahang tegas Sasuke. Turun ke leher, dan kemudian memeluk kepalanya. Kini keduanya saling tak tau siapakah yang mendominasi di ciuman kali ini. Punggungnya ditekan ke papan pintu perpustakaan yang rata. Tubuh mereka saling menekan. Matanya terpejam mengikuti irama permainan ini.

Apa rasanya?

Lembut, hangat, perlahan, penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura meremas pelan helaian biru kehitaman yang dapat ia raih. Ciuman mereka terasa lama, hangat dan memabukkan. Sakura suka. Sakura suka Sasuke yang lembut seperti ini. Lalu gadis itu memundurkan kepala. Ia butuh menarik pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Keduanya saling melihat wajah masing-masing. Pipi dan ekspresi sakura benar-benar menyerupai udang masak. Agak kelelahan. Tapi dengan usaha kecil ia tertawa manis dan memeluk Sasuke. Ia jadi teringat kalimat hinata, kalau sebenarnya Sasuke itu suka dipeluk. Ia berbisik tepat di lehernya. "Kau mencintaiku kan, Sasuke? Kau sangat mencintaiku, kan?"

"Ini kulakukan supaya kau mencapai taruhan bodohmu itu."

Sakura memeluknya gemas. Cubitan kecil diterima di pinggang Sasuke.

"Dasar _tsundere_."

Sakura rasakan tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Mengusap surainya dengan lembut. Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Mungkin sifatmu menular."

Mereka diam sesaat lalu Sakura berbisik. "Sasuke... ngga tau kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah mengenai perhitunganmu soal ciuman tadi. Rasanya selama ini malah kau yang lebih banyak menciumku."

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa. Senyumnya yang lebih lebar dari biasanya terpampang jelas di depan mata _emerald_ Sakura. "Yang tadi memang asal." Sakura nyaris memukul pundaknya sebelum ia menambahkan. "Tapi kalau merasa aku lebih banyak menciummu, apa susahnya?"

"Mm? 'Apa susahnya' apa, maksudmu?"

"Kita buat seri lagi."

Sakura tersenyum, dan kembali menciumnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, Sakura datang ke sekolah paginya dengan raut bahagia yang menetas keluar. Semua orang yang ia temui ia berikan senyuman. Bahkan Tamaki atau siapapun yang pernah jadi musuh berbuyutannya—dalam hal kecantikan dan popularitas—sejak kelas X itu ia sapa saat berpapasan. Sakura dipandangi sebagai orang aneh sepanjang koridor, tapi gadis itu tidak ambil pusing. Yang ia mau lakukan adalah cepat-cepat ke kelas, menaruh tasnya ke meja di sebelah Ino, lalu segera memeluk bahu sahabatnya itu sampai wajah merahnya terbenam di sana.

"Inoo~!"

Tepat waktu, Sakura datang di saat Ino yang ada di dalam menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang baru saja dibuka. Alunan nada yang Sakura lontarkan membuat Ino risih sendiri. "Kau kenapa sih, Saku? Pasti karena Sasuke lagi." Sudah pasti ino bisa menerka. Toh, kemarin sepanjang malam Sakura menyuruhnya bergadang karena anak itu ingin menceritakan hal-hal apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke di ruang perpus. Heboh banget pokoknya. "Ada hal baru, ya?"

"Ngga. Aku cuma lagi senang mengingat ulang _part_ itu."

"Yang Sasuke menciummu?"

"Iya, kau harus tau seberapa gilanya aku saat dia bilang 'menurutmu?'! Lalu—" Curhatan Sakura mengecil dan berhenti saat melihat Ino tertawa dan mengingatkannya.

"Iya, iya. Kemarin kau sudah menceritakan _part_ itu sebanyak 10 kali padaku via telefon." Ino menggeleng. "Ck, Ck, Sakura. Kayak baru _first kiss_ aja."

Sakura memegangi bibirnya dengan jemarinya, lalu ia terkikik sendiri.

"Balada cewek yang baru jatuh cinta."

Sakura menepuk pundak Ino sekalipun bibirnya terus tersenyum. Ino terkekeh pelan. Ia suruh Sakura menegakkan badan dan kemudian ia putar posisi duduknya untuk menghadap ke anak itu. "Kau sudah ceritain hubunganmu dengan Sasuke ke Naruto?"

"Sudah."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengataiku Ratu Tsundere. Tapi akhir kata dia mendukungku."

Ino tertawa. "Siapa aja yang tau selain aku dan Naruto?"

"Tidak ada lagi. Mungkin Hinata tau."

"Cuma segitu? Tenten? Kiba? Gaara?" Ino agak berat saat menanyakan nama Gaara. Ada suatu hal yang masih mengganjal.

"Ngga, cukup kalian yang tau. Untuk apa kasih tau ke semua orang? Paling mereka tau sendiri nantinya."

Ino mengangguk paham. Sekolah ini penuh dengan para manusia yang gemar menggosip sih. "Tapi aku mau tanya... kenapa tiba-tiba kamu pacaran sama Sasuke? Aku udah sedikit nebak-nebak perasaan sukamu sih ke dia, tapi ini mendadak banget. Memangnya kau suka cowok itu dari kapan, Sakura?"

Mata hijaunya memandang atas kanan, berpikir. "Aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan. Aneh, ya? Seumur-umur aku ngga pernah kayak gini."

"Soalnya biasanya kamu ngeliat cowok cuma dari tampang dan modus-modusnya doang." Sindir Ino dengan senggolan bahu. "Ah, apa jangan-jangan kamu sudah melihat wajah Sasuke? Ayo, ngaku. Pasti dia ganteng kan, jadinya kamu suka?"

"Eh, ngga..." Ia berpikir sebentar. "Aku memang sempat melihat warna matanya, tapi ngga sempat lihat sampai keseluruhan. Ah, tapi aku ngga peduli. Lagian sudah dari dulu aku ngga pernah ngebayangin dia ganteng." Lalu Sakura melirik _homescreen _ponselnya yang masih memajang punggung Sasuke. "Err... ya sedikit, tapi ngga ganteng banget. Kalau dibayanganku sih paling muka Sasuke masih kalah sama deretan Gaara, Naruto atau Kiba."

"Adiknya aja cantik begitu, masa sih ngga pernah kepikiran?"

"Ngga. Aku serius."

"Jadi kalau pas dia buka kacamata ganteng, apa pendapatmu?"

"_Fine_ aja."

Ino mengangkat alis. "Kalau jelek?"

"Aku terima."

"Tumben."

Sakura merilis senyum. Pipinya yang memerah terangkat.

"Karena aku mencintainya, Ino. Sangat."

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewat, dan suasana sekolah pun mulai menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi duo Sasuke-Sakura dan Naruto-Hinata. Mereka biasanya berpacaran dengan gaya masing-masing dan batasan tersendiri. Orang-orang yang dulunya lebih sering melihat mereka bertengkar pun tak lagi heran dan bingung apabila menjumpai pasangan-pasangan itu lagi bersama di koridor sekolah, maupun di _mall-mall_ terkemuka di daerah Tokyo ini. Pegangan tangan? Sudah biasa. Pelukan? Sudah santai melihatnya. Cium-cium pipi? _Well_, ini mungkin kurang menyenangkan jika dilakukan di lingkungan sekolah, tapi tidak tau kenapa apabila Naruto melakukannya ke Hinata, semua malah melihat mereka dengan tatapan mendukung. Gemas sendiri. Sedangkan kalau Sasuke dan Sakura, sepertinya mereka tak minat mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum. Tau sendiri kan level ke-_tsundere_-an mereka yang hampir setara?

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang terlupa. Saking _lovey dovey_-nya dengan pacar baru, di lain sisi Sabaku Gaara yang masih menyimpan dendam terhadap si kembar Uchiha—terlebihnya pada Sasuke—sudah menyusun rencana matang-matang. Dia hanya perlu menjalaninya dengan awal yang mudah. Ya, cukup mudah. Mendatangi Hinata, misalnya.

Sore ini bel pulang berdering lantang. Murid-murid yang ada di Konoha _International High School_ keluar dari kelas dengan berbondong-bondong. Banyak yang mendesah lega dan tak sedikit yang langsung mengajak temannya untuk singgah sebentar ke kafe-kafe di sekitar sekolah. Sebuah rutinitas biasa yang dapat dijumpai di kehidupan anak SMA Jepang. Hanya saja hari ini Hinata memilih untuk mendatangi loker khusus kelasnya di daerah lantai tiga seorang diri. Dengan modal kunci dia buka loker bernomor 15 itu dan mengambil beberapa buku paket untuk dipelajari besok. Hanya saja saat loker dia tutup dan baru akan berbalik, baru ia lihat ada sosok di belakangnya yang telah berdiri tegap.

Jarak yang dekat serta tinggi tubuh orang tersebut membuat Hinata mengadah.

Mata _jade _serta seringainya yang berbahaya itulah yang meyakinkan Hinata bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Dan Hinata masih ingat, detik-detik di mana Gaara menolak membantu Sakura yang saat itu tenggelam di pantai tempo hari saat _outing_. Entah pria itu sengaja atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, mungkin dia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa dijadikan teman olehnya.

Hinata menelan ludah tanpa suara. Ingin berjalan menyamping, menghindar, tapi ia yakin ada tangan kekar pria itu yang siap menahannya kapan saja jika ia kabur. Tapi sebelum ia kembali memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Hinata terlebih dulu tersentak kaget saat wajah Gaara tiba-tiba mendekat. Nyaris tak bernafas rasanya saat Gaara nyaris menyatukan dahi mereka. Pria itu berbisik.

"Apa besok ada waktu? Aku ingin kita bertemu untuk bicara sebentar." Katanya, pelan. Lebih pelan dari suara jantung Hinata yang berdebar takut.

"Be-Bertemu?" Jawab Hinata, tegang. Ingin mendorongnya, mengatakan bahwa pria itu berbicara terlalu dekat, tapi dirinya tak berani. "Besok kan... Sabtu?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Kenapa? Ada masalah? Ngga biasa diajak kencan, eh?"

"K-Ke-Kencan?" Malu. Hinata malu hingga nyaris menangis. "A-Aku... N-Naruto..."

"Iya, aku tau kau sudah punya Naruto." Tangan Gaara bergerak menangkup pipi Hinata, dan gadis itu luar biasa kaku. "Tapi kupikir tak apa jika kau selingkuh sebentar denganku. Aku cuma mau mengajakmu ngobrol sambil jalan-jalan sampai malam. Bagaimana? Mau?"

Oh, demi apapun, Hinata ingin sekali berlari menjauh dari Gaara. Jarak mereka sudah terlalu dekat. Tapi tanpa diduga pundak Gaara ditarik dari belakang oleh seseorang. Pelakunya adalah Naruto. Pria yang sepertinya datang karena ingin menjemput Hinata di lokernya itu tak tersenyum seperti biasa. Iris birunya pun tak secerah langit lagi—seolah memancarkan kekesalan.

"Bisa menjauh dari pacar orang, Gaara?"

Gaara mendengus, menjauh sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, membentuk pose menyerah. "Yang punya datang." Lalu ia menatap Hinata dengan sebuah senyum yang kali ini terasa tulus, namun ada maksud di baliknya. "Besok aku akan datang ke rumah. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Setelahnya Gaara pergi. Naruto yang tersisa di sana bete ke Hinata. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. "Kau sudah bisa selingkuh ternyata..."

"Aku ngga selingkuh..." Ia mengerucutkan bibir.

"Lalu kenapa Gaara mau mengajakmu pergi?"

"Aku juga ngga ngerti." Hinata menggeleng lelah. "Mungkin dia hanya bercanda."

"Kalau begitu besok kau menginap di rumahku aja. Biar aman. Besok orangtuaku lagi pergi, jadi kita bisa berduaan sepanjang hari."

Hinata menatapnya datar. Padahal baru bete, tapi sekarang Naruto sudah bisa menggodanya lagi. "Ngga mau."

"Oh, ayolah, jangan mau dekat-dekat Gaara. Dia itu pria berbahaya. Lebih baik kau ke rumahku. Aku punya ruangan kedap suara, jadi kalau kau teriak-teriak di sana tak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

Pipi Hinata menggembung.

Dasar Naruto...

Tapi iya. Yang ia yakini, Hinata setuju kalau menganggap Gaara adalah orang yang berbahaya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Well, akhirnya mereka berdua pacaran \:D/**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read and Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**smiley, uchihi ratih, Haruka smile, mantika mochi, YunaYunaYunaaa, keybaekyixing, uchiha yardi, hanafid, wedusgembel41, Ifaharra sasusaku, Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha, yollapebriana, m-u-albab, Meme Chua, Okita Yumi, Mizuira, NamikazeARES, Ribby-chan, Biiancast Rodith, OneeKyuuChan, Luluchai10, Misti Chan, stillewolfie, haruchan, ikalutfi97, AF Namikaze, sgiariza, Hinaka Aoi, Guest, Lhylia Kiryu, imahkakoeni, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Kafuu-Chino, princess cica, Anka-Chan, Rui, Gilang363, Name hana-chan, Himura, Akasuna Sakurai, AdeSky19, ochi hyuuzu, Guest, Kagamine Ritsu, CherryBlossom, sofia-siquelle, Namikaze Yuli, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Haruno Legina, iya baka-san, Soeun ah, Guest, uchihA keiME, Guest, Z-L-C, Re Na Ta, GladdHanna, SASUSAKULOVERS, SasuSaku, ssnh, Sabaku Hana, My Blue, Little Deer Chanie94, nurjannah-sukanaruto, sylviaapril, fjuknii-lotogg, Guest, bendout-prakoso, Charllotte-chan, My BluePink, MaharanieHime, yaki, Uzumaki Ruchigo, CHimE, Guest, Hiro-Yukicci, september 9th, iib-junior, VampireDPS, MaelaFarRon II, redman-asdoc2, NanaJai0240, ana darren shan, nn, venna Hinata, marchellan, Guest, rzkamalia1102, isabella-stefani.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Konfliknya lebih hot lagi dong. **Nanti ya kalau Gaara udah beraksi. **Tamatnya chapter berapa? **Dua puluhan, kayaknya. **Zo kamu kuliah di mana? **Di salah satu universitas kawasan Tangsel. **Apa ada flashback tentang Saara? **Adanya cuma di chap terdahulu. **Zo kok bales reviewnya dengan cara seperti ini? **Karena biar kalian bisa baca jawabanku atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang pernah dilontarkan. Dan maaf kalo balesnya singkat dan ngga pake emot. Aneh rasanya kalo semua pertanyaan dibales dengan haha-hehe plus emot-emot tanpa henti. **Update-nya kenapa lama? **Iya, aku ngga nyangka kehidupan kuliah bener-bener gila tugas. **Semoga Ino bisa mengubah Gaara. **Amin. **Scene NaruHina-nya gemesin, scene SasuSaku-nya greget.**Thanks. **SasuSaku ngga dapet feel-nya. **Semoga ada kemajuan di chap ini. **Happy atau sad ending? **Kayaknya udah ketebak. **Pengen liat Sasuke cemburu. **Hm... **Boleh tau umur Zo berapa? **Saat ini 18.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Ng... kata Naruto dia mau main ke rumah."

"Coba sekarang kutanya, sudah berapa kali kau ciuman dengannya?"

"Kalau aku membawamu ke acara menginap ini, posisi tidur kita kan mau ngga mau: kau di kamar Hinata dan aku di kamar Sasuke... nah, karena itulah pas malam, tanpa mereka tau, nanti kita gantian posisi."

"Sukses ya di kamar sebelah."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	19. Menginap

**Previous Chap :**

"Aku ngga selingkuh..." Ia mengerucutkan bibir.

"Lalu kenapa Gaara mau mengajakmu pergi?"

"Aku juga ngga ngerti." Hinata menggeleng lelah. "Mungkin dia hanya bercanda."

"Kalau begitu besok kau menginap di rumahku aja. Biar aman. Besok orangtuaku lagi pergi, jadi kita bisa berduaan sepanjang hari."

Hinata menatapnya datar. Padahal baru saja tadi bete, tapi sekarang Naruto sudah bisa menggodanya lagi. "Ngga mau."

"Oh, ayolah, jangan mau dekat-dekat Gaara. Dia itu pria berbahaya. Lebih baik kau ke rumahku. Aku punya ruangan kedap suara, jadi kalau kau teriak-teriak di sana tak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

Pipi Hinata menggembung.

Dasar Naruto...

Tapi iya. Yang ia yakini, Hinata setuju kalau menganggap Gaara adalah orang yang berbahaya.

.

.

_Hinata, aku ke rumahmu__ ya nanti?_

_Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?_

_K__an __G__aara __sempet __bilang dia mau ke rumahmu__._

_A__ku yakin itu cuma bercanda, __N__aruto__-kun :(_

_N__gga, aku tau __G__aar__a. Dia __orang yang serius. __K__au bisa dalam bahaya kalau __Gaara__ ben__e__r-ben__e__r datang :(_

_J__angan seperti itu... lagi__an__ hari ini __aku __pergi__. Naruto-kun ngga perlu khawatir. _

_B__o__h__ong deh__ pasti__ :(_

_B__eneran..._

_N__gga mau aku main ke rumah__, ya__? __Se__gitu jijiknya ya sama aku? :(_

_N__aruto... bukan__ beg__itu__ :(_

_Y__audah, jadi boleh kan aku ke rumah__mu__?_

_..._

_P__leas__eee__e?_

_N__aru..._

_P__lease..._

_P__lease..._

_P__lease..._

_P__lease..._

_Please..._

_P__lease..._

_P__lease..._

_P__lease..._

_P__lease..._

_Please..._

Hinata menghela nafas.

Layar ponsel yang sedang menampilkan _chat_-nya dengan Naruto terus bergerak turun. Balon-balon dialog berisi tulisan '_please'_ terus bermunculan. Bunyi nyaring dari notifikasi ponselnya pun terdengar tanpa henti sampai-sampai Hinata terpaksa mengubah _setting-_an menjadi _silent_ dan mengetik sebuah kalimat balasan dengan susah payah.

_B__aiklah__. Kamu boleh ke rumahku__ tapi __tolong __jangan __hari ini. Besok aja, bagaimana? Soalnya aku benar-benar akan pulang malam. Ada acara keluarga._

_YATTA. Makasih ya__, __S__ayang. __M__uah :*_

"Lagi _chat_ sama siapa?"

Suara mengejutkan dari arah samping membuat Hinata yang dari tadi fokus memegang ponsel terlonjak kaget. Dia seolah baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di dalam mobil, dan cuma berdua dengan kakak kembarnya, Sasuke Uchiha, yang kini tengah menyetir. Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Pasti Sasuke bertanya karena tadi ada bunyi '_cting'_ berkali-kali dari ponselnya—pesan Naruto barusan. Oleh sebab itu bersamaan dengan menutup ponsel, Hinata menjawab pelan. Agak ragu sebenarnya.

"Ng... kata Naruto dia mau main ke rumah. Tapi aku juga ngga tau dia maunya datang hari ini atau besok."

Sasuke menatapnya heran. Langsung mengernyit.

Oh, iya. Hinata lupa minta izin.

"Mm, boleh... kan, Sasuke-_nii_?"

Dan Sasuke menjawabnya. Tegas.

"Ngga."

.

.

.

**TWINS ALERT!**

"**Twins Alert!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[SasuHina—SasuSaku & NaruHina]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

.

.

**NINETEENTH.** Menginap

.

.

Jelas Sasuke tidak setuju.

Selama ada dirinya di rumah dan dirinya tau, tak ada satu lelaki pun yang boleh memasuki rumahnya hanya untuk menghampiri Hinata. Apalagi setelah ia tau sifat Naruto. Pria itu dapat ia yakini akan modus habis-habisan ke adiknya, seperti mengajak Hinata ke tempat di rumah yang bisa dipakai untuk berduaan. Seperti kamar, misalnya. Dan Hinata, adiknya yang polos, tak pernah pacaran sebelumnya dan juga lugu, pasti akan mengiyakan permintaan Naruto tanpa tau bahaya untuk kedepannya sama sekali. Untuk itu Sasuke masih tak bisa terima. Oke, sekarang dia sudah merelakan hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata, tapi tetap saja Hinata adalah adik semata wayangnya yang harus ia jaga.

Hinata tak punya pengalaman apa-apa di dekat lelaki. Dan yang jelas dia mungkin tipe yang pasrah kalau Naruto berbuat hal-hal aneh kepadanya. Sasuke geram sendiri saat membayangkan wajah mengesalkan Naruto Uzumaki yang tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan sambil memeluk adiknya yang kebingungan.

"Bilang padanya, siang ini kita baru aja mengantar Ibu ke bandara, dan kita juga ngga akan langsung pulang. Ada acara keluarga Uchiha yang harus kita datangi. Jadi kemungkinan besar kita akan pulang sangat malam." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang dengan lesu mengetik balasan untuk Naruto. "Kalau dia mau datang besok, bilang juga kita akan mendatangi paman Shisui yang sedang sakit. Kita ngga berbohong, kan? Ini jelas kenyataan."

"Ah, iya... besok kita juga ada acara."

Hinata mengiyakan. Perkataan kakaknya benar. Lagi pula selain Sasuke menolak keras, Hinata juga akan gugup setengah mati kalau ada Naruto di rumah.

"Sudah kau kirim _chat_-nya ke dia?"

"Iya, ini baru saja mau ku-_send_." Katanya. Lalu ia menekan tombol _enter_ lewat ibu jari di layar _touch __screen_ ponselnya. "Sudah."

Keadaan kabin mobil diam selama beberapa saat, tak ada lagu audio atau AUX yang menyertai, lalu mendadak Naruto menelfon Hinata. Mungkin karena ia membatalkannya secara dadakan kali ya, jadinya Naruto tak percaya—dari dulu kan saat Naruto ingin ke rumahnya Hinata selalu punya banyak alasan untuk menolak. Tapi sebelum Hinata mengangkat panggilannya, ia menatap cemas Sasuke. "_Niisan_, Naruto-_kun_ telfon."

Sasuke menyambar ponsel itu dan segera mengangkatnya.

'_H__inata! __O__h ayolah, jangan jadi penghancur mood! __A__ku akan tetap ke rumahmu__—kalau perlu hari ini juga__!__'_

"Dan kami tak akan membukakan pintu gerbang untukmu."

Diam lima detik. Dapat ditebak Naruto di seberang sana sedang mengernyit dan melirik layar ponsel yang ia pegang. Nama yang ia tuju tetap Hinata kok, tapi kenapa cowok yang menjawab? Oh, apa kakaknya? _'S__asuke? __M__ana __H__inata?__ Apa jangan-jangan dari tadi aku malah chat-an denganmu?'_

Sasuke mendengus remeh. "Dia di sebelahku. Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, kita lagi banyak acara hari ini."

_'Tsch, adikmu lagi di masa-masa membahayakan, Bodoh. Pasti Hinata ngga cerita kan kalau Gaara sempat bilang dia akan mendatanginya hari ini?'_

Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dan melirik Hinata, sengit. "Ada apa dengan Gaara? Kau sempat berbicara dengannya?"

"Na-Nanti kuceritakan..." Jawab Hinata cemas, masih memikirkan nasib Naruto. Dan karenanya Sasuke kembali fokus ke suara di ponsel.

"Mau apapun alasannya, aku dan Hinata sedang pergi. Meski Gaara datang dia ngga akan menemui siapa pun di rumah."

_'Ngga, Sasuke, aku harus menjaganya.'_

"Ada aku yang masih hidup di sini yang lebih bisa menjaganya. Selain itu justru kau yang berbahaya—memaksa datang ke rumah. Apa kau ngga mikir aku lebih mencurigaimu?"

_'Aku pacarnya!'_

"Aku kakaknya." Katanya. "Karena itu lebih baik kau tak perlu datang ke rumah."

**P****ip****.**

Sasuke tak tanggung-tanggung mematikan sambungan. Hinata yang melihatnya menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana...?"

"Dia keras kepala."

"Jadi...?"

"Kalau dia datang, dia ngga tau aturan." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata menunduk ke bawah. Beberapa jarinya di atas pangkuan paha sudah saling meremas resah. Punggungnya yang tegang dia coba sandarkan ke jok belakang, merilekskan diri meski masih cemberut.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin Naruto datang?"

"Mm, ingin, tapi n-ngga juga sih. Soalnya aku pasti ngga tau harus bagaimana kalau dia ada di rumah. Bingung juga harus ngebicarain apa. Kedatangan teman sekelas buat tugas saat SMP aja sudah kebingungan sendiri, bagaimana pacar?" Lirihnya. "Tapi daripada itu aku juga kasihan. Sudah dari bulan lalu Naruto ingin datang ke rumah."

"Dibanding kalimat 'ingin datang ke rumah' aku lebih melihatnya sebagai pemaksa." Sambil menyetir Sasuke meletakkan ponsel Hinata di pahanya. "Tadi aku sempat membuka sekilas isi chat kalian yang cuma berisi '_please__'_ banyak-banyak."

"I-Iya, tapi dia ngga sering begitu kok..."

"Kau hanya membelanya. Orang pemaksa tetaplah pemaksa."

Hinata cemberut.

Sasuke menggeleng malas. "Kalau seperti ini terus, kau akan rela jika dipaksa apa-apa olehnya. Kau jadi penurut, dan dia akan berubah jadi seenaknya. Kau bisa disemena-menakan." Katanya. "Kau dengar aku, Hinata?"

"Mm, Sasuke_-nii_."

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah tertekuk di jok samping. Hinata biasanya cuma memasang ekspresi sedih kalau dinasihati, tapi mungkin karena Naruto yang ia salahkan, gadis itu jadi merengut sendiri. Mengangguk saja dia terpaksa.

Bersamaan dengan rem tangan yang ia tarik karena kebetulan lagi lampu merah di perempatan jalan, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tak lagi melihatnya. "Aku bicara seperti ini agar kau bisa menjaga diri saat aku lagi tak ada. Kau tau sendiri kan Naruto suka mengajakmu pergi sepulang sekolah ke mana-mana?"

"Iya..."

"Jangan keseringan menerima ajakan dia. Terutama kalau ke tempat asing sampai malam."

"Tempat asing?"

"Kalau kau mendadak diajak ke hotel bagaimana, hn?"

"M-Ma-Mana mungkin..." Wajahnya terkejut. Ingin berseru tapi tak bisa. Dia terlebih dulu menutup wajah dengan tangan. Malu.

Sasuke mendesah kesal. Karena ia rasa Hinata semacam masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti, ia menambahkan. "Coba sekarang kutanya, sudah berapa kali kau ciuman dengannya?"

Mata lavender Hinata sontak terbelalak dan pipinya makin memerah drastis. "K-Ke-Kenapa _N__iisan_ tanya seperti itu?"

"Aku cuma ingin tau. Aku yakin Naruto sering memaksamu melakukannya." Kata Sasuke, agak sedikit tak tau diri. "Iya, kan?"

"D-D-Dia..." Hinata bingung setengah mati. Kalau tidak salah ingat memang ada satu kali ciuman yang Naruto memaksanya. Satu kali. Iya, satu kali. Mana mungkin dia bisa bilang tidak pernah? Di saat-saat seperti ini berbohong pun sulit. "D-Dia—"

"Oke, kuanggap dia pernah."

"Sasuke-_nii_... a-aku belum selesai menjawab..."

"Kau terlalu gampang ditebak. Karena itu, lebih baik kau tanamkan omonganku tadi di benakmu—"

"Tapi Naruto-_kun_ sudah minta maaf dan aku telah memaafkannya."

Terus terang saja Sasuke terkejut. "Oh, kau memaafkannya? Kau memaafkan dia yang mencium paksamu?"

"D-Dia kan minta maaf..."

"Semudah itu? Lalu kalau kau dihamili olehnya dan dia cuma bilang maaf, bagaimana?"

Dan obrolan Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti. Hening. Sampai klaksonan mobil belakang menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali hijau. Dia turunkan rem mobil dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kepala Sasuke berdenyut. Tak ia sangka adiknya sudah semakin besar dan semakin tak bisa diatur dengan mudah. Karenanya ia mencoba memberikan saran terakhir.

"Kalau begitu, terserah. Kau sudah dewasa dan aku yakin kau bisa membedakan perilaku baik dan buru. Tapi asal kau tau, laki-laki adalah manusia yang berbahaya. Dia bisa menyerangmu kapan saja, Apalagi kalau yang memancing sepertimu."

"Aku? Memancing?"

"Terlalu polos dan terlalu percaya dengan Naruto. Itu sama saja _defenseless_—memancing orang untuk menjahatimu."

Hinata masih diam.

"Mengerti, Hinata Uchiha?"

Hinata mengangkat kepala, lalu dirinya mencoba mengeluarkan pendapat dengan bergumam. "Tapi... kalau seandainya Sakura memancing Sasuke-_nii_, apa _N__iisan _juga akan menyerangnya?"

Nyaris saja pedal rem ia injak kencang saat Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Hinata.

Sakura.

Kalau Hinata adalah tipe perempuan yang polos-polos lugu, Sakura kan sebaliknya. Dia tipe memancing. Apapun bisa ia lakukan jika anak itu mau. Membuka baju di depannya langsung pun pastinya bisa kalau Sakura nekat. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apa terpancing?

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang masih menunggu jawaban. "Jadi _N__iisan_ benar-benar akan menyerangnya?"

Ingin bilang tidak, tapi—hh, sudahlah, tak usah munafik.

"Aku akan menahannya."

"Menahan?"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, membayangkan momen demi momen yang pernah dia dapatkan dengan Sakura. Seperti tidur seranjang di kamar _outing_ dengan pakaian sisa pantai seadanya, ruangan lab tempat Sakura berani menciumnya, dan juga hal-hal penuh kesempatan lain yang pernah mereka lalui. Semua peluang dimana dirinya nyaris kelepasan jika bersama gadis _pink_ satu itu. Sasuke menahan nafas sesaat. Memberi jeda. "Ya, karena selama ini aku menahannya."

Mulut Hinata membentuk senyum kecil—dalam hati dia percaya juga Naruto akan menahannya—dan karena tak ada pertanyaan susulan, Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memalingkan wajah.

Iya, menahan sih menahan. Mati-matian tapi.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Bicara soal Sakura Haruno, saat ini gadis yang tadi mereka bicarakan sedang berada di dalam rumah mewahnya. Di atas kerangka ranjang kayu bercatkan putih, kasur _pink_ pudar yang empuk, bantal bulu angsa, dan juga pendingin ruangan yang sedang dinyalakan. Terciptalah kenyamanan maksimal bagi ia yang lagi terbaring vertikal dengan rambut yang sengaja dicepol ke atas. Saat ini ia sedang menikmati istirahat siangnya dengan mempercantik diri. Masker muka yang berwarna hitam licin melapisi wajah mulusnya, tak lupa irisan bundar dari mentimun yang menutupi kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Damai sekali hari ini. Apalagi lagu yang dia dengarkan lewat _earphone_-nya sekarang sedang menyanyikan lagu _slow_ yang mendukung suasana. Hari libur yang lumayan _perfect_ lah pokoknya.

Lama terdiam membuat Sakura tertidur nyenyak, namun tak ia sangka tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria pirang yang memasuki kamarnya dengan gegabah. Tak peduli Sakura cuma mengenakan pakaian kesehariannya—_tanktop_ dan celana pendek—masker dan juga posisi tidur yang asal-asalan, ia guncang bahu gadis itu sampai potongan timunnya terombang-ambing dan terlepas.

"Apa-apaan sih, Naruto!?" Sakura menggeram kesal. Dengan masker yang berkerut di bagian dahi langsung ia buka paksa matanya dan mendorong jauh pria yang sudah menjeritkan namanya agar terbangun.

_W__ell_, Sakura adalah anak tunggal keluarga Haruno. Ia tidak memiliki pembantu lelaki dan suara ayahnya pun tidak semenyebalkan ini. Jadi saat ia buka mata, ternyata tebakannya benar, pria itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Si jabrik dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ayo, cepat bangun, Sakura! Siap-siap! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" Naruto geregetan.

Dengan mata menyipit karena masih sebal ia bertanya. "Ke mana dulu?"

"Ke rumah orang!" Desaknya. Dia paksa Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi dan langsung mencipratkan air wastafel ke mukanya. Sakura menjerit lalu balas merecoki wajah Naruto dengan tamparan air keran. Mereka rusuh sebentar dan akhirnya Sakura mengalah. Ia basuh maskernya dan menyuruh Naruto menunggu di kamar.

Semenit kemudian Sakura datang dengan handuk kecil yang melingkari leher. Rambut terikatnya sudah terurai kembali. Inginnya sih langsung bertanya ke Naruto—apa alasan pria itu datang mendadak ke sini—namun sebelum sepatah kata keluar, dia sudah terlebih dulu dibuat bingung oleh Naruto yang kini mengemas dua potong baju dan ponselnya ke dalam tas _tote_ berukuran sedang milik Sakura.

"Eh, buat apa kau masukin barang-barangku ke sana?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kita mau pergi."

"Tapi baju-baju itu buat apa? Dan juga memangnya kita mau ke mana? Aku malas rapi-rapi."

"Ke rumah Sasuke dan Hinata."

Detik itu mata malas Sakura membulat. Garis miring bibirnya pun lenyap. "Apa katamu?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Iya. Kita akan ke rumah Sasuke dan Hinata. Lalu kita menginap di sana."

Sakura semakin menganga. "Hah? Menginap?"

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju, ada dua orang beserta tas besar berwarna _pink_—Sakura mengganti tasnya ke yang lebih besar agar perlengkapan menginapnya muat—yang mengisi jok dalam kabin. Mereka adalah dua sahabat karib Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno. Sakura sedang sibuk mendadani wajahnya dengan gaya senatural mungkin di kaca depan. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih saja menggumamkan lagu kesenangannya sambil terus menyetir.

"Oke, aku sudah selesai." Sakura memasukkan _lipbalm_-nya ke tas sesudah merasa penampilannya hari ini sempurna. Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke jok. "Lebih baik sekarang kau jelaskan apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Rencana sih belum ada. Tapi berhubung ada kesempatan untuk menginap, ya kenapa ngga?" Naruto terkekeh dan Sakura mengernyit.

"Kesempatan dari mana? Memangnya Hinata mengundangmu menginap?"

"Ngga. Tapi Gaara mau datang, katanya. Aku cemas—cemas beneran. Dan kayaknya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjaga Hinata selama 24 jam ke depan di rumahnya."

"Tapi sebelum masuk ke mobil kau bilang Hinata lagi pergi dengan Sasuke dan akan pulang malam, kan?"

"Iya, memang. Karena mereka pulang malam kesempatan menginap jadi lebih terbuka lebar. Kan aku memang mau menjaganya pas malam. Sekamar berdua."

Selagi pria jabrik itu tertawa licik Sakura malah geleng kepala. Benar-benar alasan bodoh untuk menginap. Apa Naruto lupa kalau Hinata memiliki kakak super protektif bernama Sasuke? Mau kena damprat? "Paling ujung-ujungnya Sasuke menyuruhmu tidur di kamarnya. Sama aja, kan?"

"Iya, dan aku sudah menebaknya. Karena itu aku membawamu, Sakura."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku membawamu ke acara menginap ini, posisi tidur kita kan mau ngga mau: kau di kamar Hinata dan aku di kamar Sasuke... nah, karena itulah pas malam, tanpa mereka tau, nanti kita gantian posisi."

"Naruto..." Sakura nyaris memekik dalam keheranannya. "Jadi kamu seriusan mau tidur sama Hinata? Harus banget tidur berdua di kamar yang sama?"

"Ya iyalah!" Ia melanjutkan. "Jadi kalau Sasuke sadar aku ada di kamar Hinata, kau lah yang menahannya."

"Hah..." Sakura mengusap lemas wajahnya, tak habis pikir. "Kamu mau begituan ya sama dia—"

"Ngga." Naruto memotongnya cepat. Walau dalam hati agak deg-degan juga, takut niat awalnya kebongkar. "Ngga mungkin sampai tahap 'itu'. Hinata bisa aja mutusin hubungan kami kalau aku berbuat yang aneh-aneh—padahal baru beberapa bulan pacaran. Tapi kalau dia yang mau sih aku _fine_ aja."

Sakura memutar mata, dan berucap dengan penuh penekanan. "Dasar cowok."

"Karena itu... aku minta tolong, ya? Biarin aku bahagia dong. Kan aku cuma ingin meluk Hinata sampai ketiduran. Kau sama Sasuke kan sudah pernah, masa aku ngga?"

Muka Sakura memerah saat ia mengingat kejadian di _outing_ lalu, saat Sasuke selesai menyelamatkannya yang tenggelam dan tidur sebentar dengannya—kalau tidak salah dia memang sempat cerita ke Naruto. Ah, Sakura jadi kelupaan sesuatu. Kalau nanti Naruto sama Hinata tidur di satu kamar, seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dia akan bersama kamar Sasuke di sebelahnya dong?

Sakura antara mau tersenyum nakal dan meringis cemas.

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Hari telah menyentuh malam dan mobil keluarga Uchiha baru sampai di depan gerbang rumah—tepat pukul 18.00, seperti yang memang sudah diperkirakan. Sebenarnya saat tau Naruto berniat datang, Sasuke sempat ingin melama-lamakan jam kepulangan mereka, tapi apa daya kalau tenaga keduanya sudah habis akibat mengikuti acara besar walaupun cuma duduk, diam, makan dan menanggapi obrolan sanak keluarga? Jadilah setelah menghela nafas lega sudah di depan rumah—sebentar lagi dirinya akan bertemu kasur—Sasuke menekan tombol klakson dua kali. Muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu dan memberikan salam ke Sasuke.

"Hinata, bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Sosok gadis berponi rata di jok sebelahnya segera terbangun. Dia—yang tertidur lelap selama perjalanan pulang—akhirnya membuka mata dan kemudian mengusap kelopaknya perlahan. Dia mengiyakan pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu gerbang depan dibuka dan Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dengan mudah. Ia tunggu Hinata keluar, mengunci pintu mobil, lalu ia berbalik menuju pintu masuk. Tapi ia juga mendapati seorang yang berprofesi sebagai pembantu rumahnya memasang wajah cemas di dekatnya. "Sasuke-_san_, ada teman-teman Anda di dalam—maaf baru memberitahu."

Sasuke diam dulu, kaget, tapi akhirnya dia berdecak. Dan kemudian pria yang masih memakai kacamata besar itu dengan langkah tegas memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Hinata yang mengikutinya dengan langkah pelan. Pertama-tama Sasuke memeriksa ruang tamu. Beberapa camilan di stoples memang berkurang—meninggalkan beberapa remehan biskuit di bagian taplak—tapi tak ada orang. Ia pun beralih ke atas, ke kamar Hinata, hasilnya sama. Tak ada siapa pun. Sasuke sempat menghela nafas lega tapi saat ia memeriksa kamarnya sendiri... ada Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang main _game_ _playstation_ 3 lamanya.

Naruto sumringah. "Hei, kami datang untuk menginap! Boleh, kan?"

Sasuke mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya dan berdesis nyeri. Rombongan ini ternyata benar-benar datang. Awalnya ia pikir orang yang datang adalah Gaara. Tapi taunya Naruto, dengan bonus Sakura pula. Sakura memberikan cengiran seadanya.

"Maaf ya datang tiba-tiba. Aku ditarik paksa Naruto ke sini." Ucap gadis itu.

"Eh?" Terdengar suara kecil dari balik punggung Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "N-Naruto-_kun_... dan Sakura?"

"Hinata-_chan_! _Okaerii_!"

Naruto berseru senang.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Setelah mereka berempat mengisi rumah keluarga yang luas ini, banyak hal yang terjadi saat itu. Jam-jam berharga yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh si kembar Uchiha untuk beristirahat mendadak dihancurkan oleh dua tamu barunya. Pasalnya Naruto bersikeras tak mau pulang sekalipun Sasuke sudah mengusir mereka secara telak. Bahkan dua cowok berambut kontras itu sampai cekcok dan adu mulut sebentar, membicarakan Naruto dan Sakura yang berniat menginap di saat orangtua Sasuke dan Hinata sedang tak ada di rumah—sang ayah lagi di luar negeri dan ibunya baru saja keluar kota. Naruto ngotot tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Alasan yang paling sering keluar dari mulutnya: toh, mereka berempat sudah besar, tak apalah sekali-sekali mengizinkan pacar menginap asal tak melanggar batas-batas norma. Dia bahkan sampai janji jika Sasuke bersedia menampung mereka semalam di sini, maka mereka akan pulang saat pagi tiba. Itu saja.

Karenanya Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk mengalah dan lebih baik menyambut Naruto dan Sakura mereka dengan hati lapang. Akhirnya dengan persetujuan yang terpaksa, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa penat. Jadi masih dengan wajah bete Sakura dia minta ke kamar adiknya sebentar, sedangkan saat Naruto juga akan ikut pindah ke kamar Hinata, dengan tatapan tajam di balik kacamata tebalnya Sasuke menarik Naruto. "Jangan pernah kau coba-coba ke sana."

Naruto cuma meringis jahil.

Beberapa menit berselang, kepulan asap hangat keluar saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi. Pria yang sudah memakai celana itu mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, dan kemudian mengambil pakaian di lemari yang terletak di depan kasur agar bisa menutupi tubuh telanjang dadanya.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, boleh kupanggil Sakura dan Hinata ke sini lagi, kan? Kebetulan kau punya _game_ yang bisa dimainkan banyak orang." Naruto yang masih lanjut main PS melirik. Inginnya sekilas, tapi begitu dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang tak berkacamata, pria itu menatapnya lama. Terdiam sebentar, Naruto pun mem-_pause game_-nya.

"Terserah." Jawaban jutek terdengar. Tapi karena Naruto masih tetap diam dan memperhatikannya, Sasuke terheran sendiri. "Apa?"

"Wow, baru kali ini aku melihatmu ngga pake kacamata."

Sasuke memasang tatapan ala Uchiha; stoik. Ia ambil kacamata bulatnya di meja dan segera mengenakannya lagi. Naruto memiringkan kepala, heran.

"Kenapa kau masih memasangnya? Hinata aja lepas."

"Kami berdua memiliki penglihatan yang buruk sejak kecil. Hinata bisa lepas kacamata karena dia pakai kontak lens."

"Lalu kenapa kau ngga?"

"Dulu pernah, sekarang malas. Lebih enak kacamata."

"Ngga apalah repot sedikit. Kau ngga mau Sakura menjerit kesenangan melihat wajahmu? Dia belum melihat pernah wajahmu, kan?"

"Buat apa juga?"

"_F__anservice_."

Sasuke memutar bola mata, tak acuh. Naruto tertawa sedikit lalu meletakkan _joy stick_-nya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. Dia berniat keluar dan memanggil para perempuan di kamar sebelah. Tapi belum sempat Naruto keluar, Sasuke memanggil. "Naruto.."

Naruto menatapnya sejenak. "Apa?"

Ada hening sebentar. "Sejak kapan kau melihat wajah Hinata?"

"Aku?" Naruto sedikit menelan ludah dalam diam. Tau bahwa melihat Hinata tanpa kacamata adalah momen dimana ia membuka paksa benda itu dari wajah cantiknya dan membiarkannya menangis. Sasuke bisa membunuhnya kalau tau ceritanya versi lengkap. "Lupa. Sudah lama sih—sebelum _outing_."

"Kau menyukainya sejak saat itu?"

"Ngga juga. Justru itulah awal permasalahan kami." Dia terkekeh pelan dan meneruskan. "Aku lupa sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya, tapi yang jelas aku ingat sekali ada gadis berkacamata besar, berkepang dua, yang kutemui di depan etalase toko _mall_. Dia memandangi sebuah boneka dengan bibir manis yang menganga. Ternyata itu dia, Hinata Uchiha si anak baru, kembaranmu." Naruto angkat bahu. "Aku belum menyukainya saat pandangan pertama, tapi aku tau, dia menarik. Dan ternyata benar. Mata bulat dan wajah manisnya adalah bonus, kurasa."

Sasuke terdiam mengamati.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merestui hubunganku dengan adikmu, _A__niki_?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan helaan nafas dan duduk di ranjang, melanjutkan _game_ balapan mobil yang tadi di-_pause_ Naruto. Pria pirang itu tersenyum kecil dan lanjut memanggil Sakura dan Hinata, tak lupa mengetuk dulu. Obrolan Sakura dan Hinata—yang juga baru selesai mandi—dia interupsi dan ia suruh mereka ke kamar Sasuke.

Ruangan besar yang dihiasi oleh cat cokelat pudar dan ornamen-ornamen lain berwarna putih diisi oleh empat manusia. Kasur yang cukup besar mereka tempati buat tempat duduk. Awalnya memang main _game_, tapi lama-lama _game_ malah di-_pause_ dan masing-masing dari mereka mengobrol lama. Sasuke bersandar dengan mendengarkan curhatan keseharian Sakura yang menjadi lebih bawel dua kali lipat dari biasa. Dan Hinata juga sedang diajak ngobrol Naruto yang berada di tepi kasur.

Obrolan yang tak begitu lancar di awal sadar tak sadar berlangsung seru saat mulai memasuki jam 21.00 malam. Sesi curhat kegiatan mereka selama di sekolah, di keluarga dan di lingkungan pergaulan mereka _share_ tanpa pamrih. Karena itu Sasuke sedikit tau bahwa Sakura adalah anak mama; dia manja dan selalu diberikan apapun yang dia mau. Tapi salutnya gadis itu lumayan sering mengikuti acara kebaktian. Dia luangkan satu hari dalam seminggu untuk berdoa dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas segala pemberian-Nya. Naruto juga. Ibunya sudah meninggal sejak ia dilahirkan—Hinata sampai terkejut mendengarnya—tapi dia bersama ayahnya masih hidup bahagia tanpa keluhan hingga sekarang.

Sedikit demi sedikit acara curhat berakhir dan mereka lebih memilih bermain _truth or dare_ karena Sasuke menolak bercerita saat ditanya-tanya. Dan akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata mau bercerita banyak. Terutama soal latar belakang si kembar ini yang mendadak pindah ke Konoha_ International High School_—yang adalah karena masalah-masalah yang jaman dulu mereka perbuat.

Inti cerita, saat jarum panjang di jam dinding menyentuh angka 02.00 malam, Naruto menguap dan mata sipitnya menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berbicara.

"Kau sudah mengantuk, Naruto?" Dengan mata yang nyaris sama Sakura bertanya, dan Sasuke mengusap kepala merah mudanya sekilas.

"Sakura, tidur sama Hinata di kamar sebelah."

"Eh, tapi..."

"Kau butuh istirahat, Bodoh." Ia melirik Hinata. "Sana."

Hinata yang sudah 5 watt mengangguk. Ia membawa Sakura yang cemberut ke kamarnya. Dan akhirnya Naruto lah yang tersisa di sana. Pria itu sudah berbaring dengan gaya bebasnya di kasur.

Sasuke geleng kepala dan kemudian tidur di sebelah pria itu. Tak lupa setelah menaruh kacamatanya di atas lemari sebelah ranjang.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Jam 03.15 pagi menjelang dan keadaan di rumah keluarga Uchiha masih sepi senyap. Tak ada yang masih aktif karena kini semuanya telah bergelung nyaman dengan selimut mereka masing-masing. Menikmati detik demi detik yang terlewat untuk beristirahat. Namun tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto Uzumaki yang awalnya terpejam jadi terbuka lebar. Dia yang saat itu tersentak lantas melihat jam dinding di kamar Sasuke dan berdesis. Dia mendadak teringat rencana awalnya menginap di rumah ini; bertukar posisi tidur bersama Sakura. Oleh karna itu tanpa suara ia buka selimut, memastikan Sasuke di sebelahnya—yang tidak sudi memakai selimut bersamanya—tak terbangun, dan akhirnya keluar kamar.

Walau sebenarnya ada sepasang mata hitam yang terbuka saat ia Naruto baru saja menutup pintu. Matanya menyipit sebentar. Tapi karena buram, dia memakai kacamata terlebih dulu dan melihat ke arah Naruto pergi. Anak itu mau ke mana coba? Kalau mau pipis kan di kamar ini tersedia kamar mandi. Apa dia cuma mau ambil minum? Tapi karena malas berpikir lebih jauh, masih dengan kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam ini Sasuke kembali menidurkan kepalanya. Buat apa juga memikirkan bocah pirang itu?

Dan Naruto sendiri, tanpa mengetuk ia membuka pintu kamar Hinata yang tak terkunci. Dia lirik Sakura Haruno yang terlelap di sebelah Hinata. Tersenyum, dia tekan gemas dulu pipi Hinata dengan ujung jari, kemudian barulah beralih menyenggol Sakura dengan agak keras—jauh beda memang perlakuannya ke pacar dan ke sahabat. Awalnya gadis itu menolak untuk bangun tapi tiba-tiba ia membuka mata saat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Dengan lesu ia menatap Sakura yang terpaksa bangun dan kemudian berdiri setelah menuruni ranjang. Tangan mereka _high-five_ pelan tanpa suara—cuma Naruto yang semangat—dan pria jabrik itu mengedip.

"Sukses ya di kamar sebelah."

"Dasar..." Gerutu Sakura, bete. Mana ada pantulan cermin di dinding yang memuat rambut merah muda pendeknya yang mengembang dan acak-acakan pula. _Bad hair day_ bangetlah hari ini. Ah, tapi biarlah. Dia sudah terlalu mengantuk gara-gara bergadang tadi. Mungkin segala rencana 'agak nakal' yang sempat dia pikirkan untuk dilakukan sekarang akan dia tunda kapan-kapan.

Sakura masuk dengan gontai ke kamar Sasuke. Biarlah jika nanti pria itu kaget pas bangun—tinggal akting aja, bilang kalau Naruto yang memindahkannya ke sana. Toh, dia juga sudah terlalu mengantuk. Berpikir pun susah. Karenanya setelah Sakura sampai ke depan ranjang Sasuke, ia amati pria itu yang sedang memunggunginya—Sasuke tidur di pojok kiri. Dia sempatkan diri mengintip wajah anak itu. Dan jujur agak kecewa saat Sasuke masih mengenakan kacamata besarnya di saat tidur seperti ini.

Eh, tapi... kenapa dia tidur masih dengan kacamata? Bukannya orang selalu tidur tanpa mengenakan kacamata? Seingatnya di _outing_ dulu Sasuke begitu kok.

Sakura mengusap wajah. Ya sudah lah, ya. Masa bodo. Sakura menjatuhkan badannya di kasur dan kemudian memeluk guling. Karena status mereka yang kini pacaran, mungkin dia tak lagi gengsi untuk menggeser tubuh dan membiarkan dirinya berbaring di sebelah Sasuke—membiarkan punggung Sasuke dan bahunya bertemu. Kemudian Sakura terdiam. Sempat memejamkan mata agar cepat tidur. Tapi sayang dia malah membuka mata dengan cemas dan melirik Sasuke. Tampaknya tidur disamping pria _raven_ ini tak bisa membuatnya terlelap dengan tenang. Yang ada hanyalah dia yang membuka mata dan memandang lurus ke plafon atas atau tembok di sampingnya. Tidak seru.

Dia miringkan badannya dan menoleh sedikit ke punggung Sasuke yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Ne… Sasuke…" Sakura berbisik. "Apa kamu masih bangun?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kamu ngga lagi pura-pura tidur, kan?"

Tetap sama; hening.

"Naruto bilang padaku, dia mau melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata loh. Beneran ngga mau bertindak nih?"

Dan kenyataannya ada kedua mata Sasuke yang terbelalak mendengar omongannya—pria itu sudah sadar bahkan dari Sakura menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

"Dan kata Naruto sih... di sini aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu denganmu." Terdengar suara gumaman panjang Sakura dan dia menghela nafas. "Tapi mana mungkin. Kamu kan cowok, dan aku cewek. Masa aku yang menyerangmu? Di sekolah saja kamu hampir ngga pernah datang ke kelasku, mana mungkin kamu akan berinisiatif duluan untuk menyentuhku?" Ia mengeluh sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Kadang aku iri loh sama Hinata. Di cintai sebegitu dalam oleh Naruto. Bukan hanya omongan tapi juga tindakan. Sedangkan kita... di saat-saat seperti apapun hanya aku lah yang paling kelihatan mencintaimu, tapi dari kamunya ngga. Implisit sekali perasaanmu, Sasuke. Atau malah kamu yang sudah bosan denganku?"

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Ah, sudahlah. Abaikan kalimat ngga pentingku tadi." Ia sentuhkan dahi lebarnya ke punggung Sasuke. Diam cukup lama sampai rasa kantuk sudah memanggil. Sakura pun sadar sudah saatnya ia menutup mata dan kemudian mencoba tidur. Tapi sebelum itu dia mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk mengangkat badan untuk mencium kening Sasuke sebelum tidur. "_Oyasumina_—"

"_Baka_."

Itu bukan suaranya. Mata _emerald_ Sakura terbuka lebar dan melihat seolah-olah ada dua manik hitam di balik kacamata tebal itu yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sakura memperhatikan mulut Sasuke. Mulut yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan satu kata yang jelas—bukan gumaman; dia tidak mengigau; Sasuke terbangun.

"Jadi itu tujuan awal kalian ke sini?" Meninggalkan tubuh Sakura yang masih di posisi kaku, Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Kepalanya menggeleng pasrah. "Bodoh..."

Sakura sempat tak tau harus menjelaskan dengan cara apa. Yang jelas saat ini rasa ngantuk yang sempat menyelimutinya seolah pecah—buyar seketika. Yang ada hanya wajah yang memerah drastis, tegang, dan rasanya ada yang mengganjal di ujung kerongkongannya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bersuara. Terlalu kaget namanya jika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke—entah sejak kapan—mendengar segala omongannya. Malu, malu, dan malu. Lagian buat apa juga sih dia bermonolog? Kalau Sasuke tau Naruto mau beraksi di kamar sebelah, bisa-bisa pria itu merecokinya dalam sekejap. Belum lagi kabar dirinya yang sempat mengatakan harus melakukan apa-apa dengan Sasuke di sini.

Urat malu Sakura serasa putus berhamburan jadinya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasur tapi buru-buru sakura menahan tangannya. "M-Ma-Mau ke mana?" senyum paksa Sakura keluarkan.

"Menarik temanmu itu ke sini, dan menaruhmu kembali ke kamar Hinata."

"Jangan!" Sakura menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Dan baru sadar kalau Sasuke bisa semakin curiga karenanya. "Ng... lebih baik kamu di sini aja."

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu agak heran.

"Mu-Mungkin kita bisa ngobrol sebentar?" Sakura menunjuk kantung plastik beliannya yang berisi kalengan soda dan bir—pilihan Naruto—yang masih tersisa di sudut kamar. "_Please_?"

"Adikku lagi di ambang bahaya, kau tau?"

"Naruto ngga berbahaya. Percaya sama aku."

"Ngga bisa."

"Sasuke!" Sakura semakin kencang mengeratkan pegangannya sebelum ia ditepis dan Sasuke meninggalkannya. "Ada pacarmu di kamar dan kau malah bertingkah seperti ini? Urusin aku dulu bisa? Kau pastinya juga mendengar curhatanku tadi tentang kita berdua, kan?"

Dengan garis bibir datar Sasuke menoleh. Dia menghela nafas panjang terlebih dulu. "Memangnya kau mau diurusi apa?"

"Ma-Maksudku... biarkan saja Naruto di kamar Hinata. Kau sendiri ngga mau ya menghabiskan malam denganku? Aku kesepian tau! Sebagai permintaan maaf karena kau selalu nyuekin aku di sekolah, mungkin?"

_Oh, demi apa aku bilang begitu? Sakura gila_—batinnya frustasi. Lalu dia langsung menggeleng deras, melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menutupi wajahnya. Jantungnya mau pecah rasanya karena degup jantung yang sudah membeludak ini. Ia gigit bibirnya sendiri dan mencoba berucap lantang. "Ngga, bukan begitu! Ngga jadi! Ah! Siapa juga yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu dengan pria cupu sepertimu! Pergi sana!"

"Hn." Sasuke berniat berbalik dan lanjut lagi meninggalkannya. Tapi kali ini Sakura sampai repot-repot bergerak cepat dan melompat untuk meraih ujung kaus pria itu. Sakura berusaha keras sekali menghalangi Sasuke yang berniat keluar kamar. Baru Sasuke akan sedikit memarahi Sakura, tau-tau gadis itu sedang di posisi kedua lutut kaki di lantai, dengan kepala terangkat dan tangan yang menarik bajunya. Pandangan memelas yang jarang Sakura tunjukan semasa ia bersama Sasuke membuat pria itu terdiam sesaat. Ia perhatikan penampilan sakura yang sempat ia abaikan.

Rambut merah muda acak-acakan karena kelamaan menempel di bantal, mata bulat yang menampilkan keresahan, kaus longgar tanpa lengan, dan celana pendek setengah paha yang tak lagi tertutupi oleh selimut. Kulitnya juga terlihat putih walau suasana kamar sedang remang-remang seperti ini. Dia juga... wangi.

"Sasuke, jangan..." Dia sampai memohon untuk mencegahnya pergi ke kamar Hinata, tapi di pola pikir Sasuke yang lain kalimat dan suara itu terasa berbeda. Terasa menggoda. "_Please_..."

'_Tapi__...__kalau __seandainya S__akura memancing __Sasuke-nii__, apa __N__iisan__ juga__ akan menyerangnya?__'_

Pertanyaan Hinata yang belum lama terucap kembali terngiang di dalam tempurung kepala Sasuke. Juga jawaban yang menyertainya.

'_Aku akan menahannya.'_

Ya, dia yang mengatakannya. Tapi... dia ragu. Sudah dari awal dia ragu mengatakannya.

Rahang Sasuke makin terkatup kuat. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura semakin intens. "Jadi sekarang apa?" Tangan Sakura dia balas tahan dan dia mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengendus pelan pundak Sakura. Gadis itu menjerit kecil, kaget, malu—bercampur. "Begitu maumu?" Tanyanya, lalu Sakura terlebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya.

"Ma-Maksudku sih... ngg... b-bukan—eh!?"

Sakura _shock_ setengah mati. Sasuke mendadak membuka baju. Lingkar kerah yang lumayan sempit itu membuat rambutnya berantakan saat kain itu telah sempurna ia lepaskan dan diletakkan olehnya begitu saja di lantai. Lantas dia memandang Sakura yang masih terduduk membisu, dengan wajah merah dan tubuh gemetar.

Oke, hebat. Dia sudah menabur bensin ke api.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku... tadi hanya bercanda. Ki-kita kembali tidur-tiduran biasa aja ya di kasur—hwa!" Pelukan dari Sasuke membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang. Lantas ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke seolah dia adalah ulat bulu menggelikan dan ia segera berdiri dan berlari memutari Sasuke, ia berdiri jauh di hadapan punggung pria itu. "Sasuke! Ja-Jangan! Jangan macam-macam!" Jari telunjuk Sakura sudah dia acungkan tapi Sasuke tak memedulikan. Hal yang Sakura lihat di depannya hanyalah rupa bidang dari punggung Sasuke Uchiha yang lebar dan bidang—persis dengan foto yang pernah dia dapatkan saat _outing_ lalu. Lalu tiba-tiba, hal yang terjadi selanjutnya ialah...

Sasuke yang melepaskan kacamata dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja ke lantai.

Sakura sungguh luar biasa terkejut.

Jantungnya...

Jantungnya semakin tak bisa terkendalikan.

Sakura berniat keluar kamar, tapi omongan Sasuke menghentikannya. "Kenapa lari, hn? Bukannya ini kau yang minta?"

Pukulan telak. Dia tutup kembali pintu kamar Sasuke dan merosot terduduk di depan kamar sambil mencengkram kain bajunya yang tepat di dada—di mana organ dalamnya nyaris bekerja seperti mesin pompa berkekuatan super. Tatapannya dengan panik ia fokuskan ke kuku-kuku jari kakinya yang terpoles warna merah. Dia cuma menunduk dan meringkuk. Berdoa sebanyak-banyaknya saat Sasuke sudah berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tak hanya itu, saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut dua jengkal, Sasuke berjongkok di depannya, mendekatkan wajah dan bahkan sampai menyentuhkan dahi berponi mereka yang berwarna cukup kontras.

_Berita penting: Sasuke sedang tidak mengenakan kacamata._

_Sosok yang sudah kau tunggu-tunggu itu tersedia di depanmu._

_Kau tinggal angkat wajahmu, Sakura Haruno, dan lihatlah dia!—inner_ Sakura membatin seru. Tapi apa daya kalau hal sesepele itu tak bisa dia lakukan? Terutama kalau Sasuke memperlihatkan wajahnya di situasi seperti ini. Ah, gila. Matanya sendiri saja sudah terasa seperti ada spiral yang berputar.

Sasuke makin mendekat, Sakura semakin menekan bagian belakang kepalanya ke papan pintu. Pupil matanya mondar mandir ke kiri bawah dan kanan bawah—tak beraturan—yang jelas dia tak mampu melihat wajah Sasuke yang tak lagi terlapisi kacamata. Pilihan terakhir paling terpejam.

Dan kini hembusan nafas Sasuke bahkan sudah sampai terasa ke tulang hidungnya. Dia sudah dekat. Terlampau dekat, malah. Sakura semakin menunduk hingga dagunya menyentuh leher. Telapak tangannya pun dia gunakan untuk menahan badan Sasuke agar tak lagi mendekat.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana ini?

Hingga akhirnya ada dua jari Sasuke yang menyentuh kening Sakura, sekilas dan cukup keras sampai Sakura mengaduh, lalu dia berbisik. "Payah. Memandang mataku aja ngga bisa."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan sekali gerak, tapi kali ini Sakura telah memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sasuke menyeringai lembut dan kemudian mengecupnya pelan. Debaran di dada Sakura mencelus. Tak ada ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan, memang. Hanya bibir yang menempel. Tapi tidak tau kenapa—mungkin faktor tempat, cahaya dan juga pakaian yang mereka kenakan—tubuh Sakura berangsur-angsur lebih panas. Dia yang tadinya membentangkan tangan untuk pertahanan, kini ia meletakkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, memeluknya kemudian.

Sakura yang hanyut mulai membalas. Dengan berlangsung ciuman mereka yang kini sampai ke tahap melumat, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan mudah dan kemudian berdiri. Pria itu membawanya ke kasur. Lalu ketika sampai dia lepaskan ciuman dan membaringkan Sakura dengan lembut ke permukaan ranjang. Dia menyusul tiduran ke sebelah, lanjut memeluknya. Pundak kecil Sakura direngkuh dan lehernya pun dikecup pelan.

Sakura awalnya berniat pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, tapi karena tiba-tiba sentuhan Sasuke tak lagi terasa, gadis itu membuka mata dan melihat guratan tegas di leher dan juga tulang selangka Sasuke. Nihil aksi, Sakura bingung. Ditambah Sasuke yang berkata pelan, menambahkan kebingungannya.

"Selamat tidur." Ucapnya begitu saja.

"E-Eh?" Sakura terkesiap. "Ngga jadi?"

Tak ada jawaban Sakura memanyunkan bibir. Ia cubit bahu Sasuke dan kemudian balas memeluknya. Diam-diam ada yang pria yang mengeluarkan senyuman gelinya.

"Untuk temanmu itu, aku akan memukulnya nanti pagi."

Ya. Karena Sasuke percaya, jika kau mencintai seorang perempuan semakin berat juga kau akan menyentuhnya lebih dalam.

.

.

**~zo : twins alert~**

.

.

Sedangkan di waktu yang kurang lebih sama, Naruto yang sebelumnya baru masuk ke kamar Hinata cuma berdiri tegap setelah menutup pintu. Dia tersenyum saat mata _sapphire_-nya menemukan sesosok gadis yang sedang tidur menghadap ke arahnya di atas ranjang kasur. Naruto menggosok dagu dengan jari lalu menyipitkan mata. Ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar lalu kemudian mendekati Hinata yang masih belum sadar dengan kehadirannya di kamar ini.

Tepat di sebelah kasur, Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya terlebih dulu dan memejamkan mata. Dia tarik nafas dan kemudian meluruskan pandangan. Pria jabrik itu bahkan harus menelan ludah karena kini lututnya sudah menaiki tepi ranjang, dan kemudian membuat suara decitan kecil sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar berada di atas tubuh Hinata.

Merendahkan badan, Naruto menekuk kedua sikunya, mendekatkan wajah. Sulit menahan senyum apabila melihat wajah Hinata yang tengah menyamping, menarik ulur nafas lembutnya yang menenangkan. Naruto mengamatinya lama-lama dan mencium pipi Hinata di peluang waktu yang tersedia. Agak lama, dan kemudian mengecupnya. Dia lanjutkan menciumi pipinya dan beralih sekali ke bibir. Menciumnya lima kali. Tak lama juga ia beralih ke leher. Di saat itu Hinata agak merasa terganggu dan kemudian mendorong wajahnya dengan tangan.

Naruto agak kaget awalnya—kirain Hinata sudah sadar, tapi kemudian dia kembali memastikan diri. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia harus 'melakukannya' dengan Hinata... malam ini. Ah, bukan. Maksudnya tidur aja berdua. Gitu. Tapi ya boleh lah menciumi pacarnya dulu? Siapa tau Hinata mau diajak—ng, bukan. Maksud Naruto juga paling mengobrol kecil saja sampai nanti terlelap bersama.

Dia melirik tembok sebelah. Mungkin Sasuke sama Sakura sudah melakukan banyak hal di sana. Karena itu Naruto sedikit menarik kerah bajunya—yang entah kenapa terasa sempit—lalu mulai memandangi selimut Hinata yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Naruto menahan nafas sebentar, lalu dengan gerak cepat ia lempar lembaran kain tebal itu terjatuh sempurna di lantai. "Aduh, ngga sengaja." Ucapnya sendiri, cengengesan.

Dengan senyum ia alihkan pandangnya ke Hinata yang kini sedang memakai celana pendek. Paha dan juga betis jenjangnya yang memukai terlihat. Begitu indah, putih, mulus dan tampak bersinar. Naruto langsung membuka mulutnya dan menggeser tubuhnya ke arah tembok—menjauh. Telapak tangannya yang lebar ia jadikan penutup dari matanya yang menyipit kaget.

"Anjir putih..."

Naruto menggeleng dan memalingkan wajah. Tapi wajahnya memanas sendiri. Niat aslinya kan dia memang berencana melakukan 'ini dan itu' dengan Hinata. Tapi kenapa giliran dia sudah melihat kaki Hinata saja dirinya langsung deg-degan seperti ini? Apa faktor di sekolah Hinata keseringan pakai rok panjang di bawah lutut? Atau tadi dia baru ingat kalau saat mengobrol di kamar Sasuke, Hinata menutupi simpuhan kakinya dengan selimut, jadi ia belum terbiasa melihat langsung paha ceweknya sendiri?

Tangan Naruto bergerak ragu ke paha itu, membelainya tiga detik, tapi kemudian karena rasa geli yang mungkin di dapatinya, Hinata menggerakkan kakinya dan memutar posisi tidurnya. Naruto yang kaget jadi mengaduh sendiri. Kalimat maaf dia lontarkan dalam hati dan dia cubit-cubit tangannya yang bandel. Rasa ingin memiliki Hinata-nya memang semakin tinggi... tapi ketika dia melihat wajah damai Hinata yang sedang tertidur damai, pria itu jadi lemas sendiri.

Nyalinya ciut dalam hitungan detik. Agak sedih karena keplin-planannya, wajah Hinata ia perhatikan. Dimulai dari bulu mata tipisnya yang lentik. Hidung mancung juga bibir tipisnya yang merah muda. Benar-benar seperti malaikat...

Naruto duduk bersila di atas kasur. Kepalanya ia tundukan dan rambut jabriknya ia acak-acak. Nyaris semenit terlewat, dia terkekeh.

"Jahatnya aku..." Dia belai rambut Hinata dan tersenyum. Dia sentuh pelan kelopak mata Hinata yang tertutup. "Kalau kau tau niat awalku, mungkin mata ini akan menangis."

Naruto menghela nafas—agak keras. "Tapi... ya sudahlah."

Naruto berakhir tidur di sebelah Hinata, masih berpakaian lengkap, lalu jadi bahagia sendiri saat memperhatikan wajah itu tidur saat mereka berhadapan. Dia tarik tubuh Hinata mendekat, dan memeluknya dengan dekapan hangat. Keningnya ia cium dan Naruto menaruh pipinya sendiri ke kepala indigo Hinata. "_Oyasumi, Hime_. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Dua jam lamanya Naruto terjaga untuk memperhatikan Hinata dan menciumi pipi gadis itu sampai puas. Tapi karena tiba-tiba kesadarannya lama-lama menghilang, Naruto lupa berpindah tempat saat pagi, jadi tak heran kala subuh datang Hinata terbangun sambil memekik kencang ada Naruto di sebelahnya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ini scene bonus sih lebih tepatnya, semacam side story. Aslinya ngga ada di kerangka fict yang kubuat di TA sih haha. Err, tapi **_**sorry**_** kalo kesannya lebih ke SasuHina, SasuNaru dan SasuSaku. Soalnya nanti akan ada waktunya Hinata akan kuperbanyak **_**scene**_**-nya (termasuk NaruHina pastinya). Baiklah, kita mulai konflik terakhirnya di chap depan aja, ok?**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Harumia Risa, Febri Feven, fariskaaulia-putri, Little Deer Chanie94, Mutiara Fujiwara Uchiha, Lhylia Kiryu, Luluchai10, Baka Gaki, stillewolfie, marcellan, Animea-Khunee-Chan, YukiKaze Shera, test, Haruka smile, m-u-albab, TheRedsLFC, Okita Yumi, Guest, Re UchiHaru Chan, AF Namikaze, uchiha yardi, nada-nada-5059601, dimas-priyadi-524, tata, Kuro Shiina, Rin Carrae, Belindattebayo1, sofi asat, Ikanatsu, imahkakoeni, nadya ulfa, hanafid, 6934soraoi, withachan, Hanachan L, Bluewers, Misti Chan, uchihagremory, Papa Haise The Centipede, OneeKyuuChan, Akasuna Sakurai, sarada, flowers lavender, Henilusiana39, Lullaby Cherry, Durarawr, Ifaharra sasusaku, an username, hana nakamura uchiha, LotuS-Mein319, AnGgi Cherryblossom, nimarmine, Sakurajima no Yama, September 9th, Aira Lovatte, isabella-stefani, VampireDPS, sofia-siquelle, Black-Red Phantom, sincozaa, Ricko, Anka-Chan, Sayaka Akihime, MaelaFarRon II, Mey NeeLight, Guest, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, hinami hyuga, iya baka-san, AoRizuki, michaela, taca haruno, Name Navy, Arizona Renichi, matsuki-chan, Guest, Mii-Chan, Rin Carrae, kim-hari-315, sasusakulovers, misseleus Femyni, tathaa, Namikaze Yuli, Nia CheeScorpio, Uchiha hinako, rezaamelia-nasyid, harum hyuuga, witawulandari9, zakuro, Ramen panas, Riya-Hime, aalmira, goretty, ssnsxxx, Tachibana Koyuki, xoxo, Cazorla19, ayma uchyga, wijiati UchiHaruno, darren, Lita UchiHaruno, cyanklyla, Guest, nchyntia87gmail-com, Bluewers, Ckh-Kyr, Andinica, Guest, Guest, Neeldyeck, skies, sienik anglita, Guest, metta-c-rini, Guest, NaLu, anisaaurelia25.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Tamatin fictnya, ya. **Oke. **Adegan NaruHina sweet, SasuSaku bikin melting banget. **Terima kasih. **Di chap awal aku ketemu banyak typo. **Sorry. Iya biasanya lagi buru-buru update. Gomen ne. Doain aja ngga gitu lagi. Btw, kalau ada typo tulis katanya aja ya biar aku bisa edit cepet, hehe. **Dua pair ini sampai lupa Gaara saking lovey dovey-nya. **Haha, iya tuh. **Pengen banget liat Sasuke yang over protektif ke Hinata. **Done. **Tamat chap berapa? **Dua puluhan, mungkin. Tinggal sedikit kok konfliknya. **Ada scene GaaIno? **Mungkin. **Punya Wattpad? **Untuk sekarang aku cuma punya akun di FFn aja. **Jarang loh ada SasuHina lovers yang buat SasuSaku sampai sebegini. **Pairing apa aja aku lahap kok, hehe. Thanks komentarnya. **Kapan Sasuke ngga culun lagi? **Sikapnya udah ke asli, tinggal penampilannya aja, ya. Hmm. **Naruto jadi genit. **Biasalah, cowok. **Adegan kissu-nya kurang detail. **Aku aja ngga pernah ciuman kalian kok minta yang detail haha #alibi. **Jangan sampai ada cowok yang deketin Hinata. **Kalau Gaara? :) **Dulu aku ngga suka SasuSaku tapi gara-gara fict ini jadi suka. **Thankyouu. **Bikin Sasuke cemburu dong, itu ciri khas di tiap fict SasuSaku. **Pengen sih, sama siapa tapi? **Bukannya di perpustakaan ada CCTV? Kok ngga dikasih hukuman? **Mungkin ngga keliatan pengawasnya. Di SMA-ku gitu. CCTV kalo ngga diawasin yaudah dibiarin (?). **Kenapa update-nya lama, ya? **Karena aku punya banyak fict in-progress, kerjaan kuliah, dan juga waktu yang sedikit. Maaf. **Sakura, Ino dan Tenten kayak remaja ala sinetron. **Haha, di dunia nyata banyak yang kayak gitu malah. **Maraton 18 chap.** Haha, hebatt. **Kalau Gaara dendam ke Sasuke aturan Sakura dong yang kena damprat? **Soalnya waktu itu SasuSaku belum pacaran, lagian Sakura juga udah sempet ditenggelemin, jadi sekarang Gaara lebih incar Hinata. **Boleh minta plot twist di ending? **Contohin dulu gimana plot twist-nya.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
